Luna
by Vinsmoke Ursidae
Summary: Las faltas del pasado han hecho pagar a Sakura con creces... una vida que quizá siempre fue un error. ¿Podrá superarlo a partir de un matrimonio complicado con Yue Tsukishiro? o quizá el joven Li Shaoran le hará cambiar de opinión.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Hola chicos he regresado a escribir después de un largo tiempo, regreso con muchas ganas de terminar mis historias y de darles una continuación decente, de ahí viene este pequeño proyecto que es la adaptación de una de mis historias en reedición, que originalmente escribí para otro fandom. Creo que es una oportunidad para que pueda llenarme de nuevas perspectivas y darle un contexto mejorado. Espero puedan darle una oportunidad. Sin más les dejo leer.**

_"Jamás en la vida encontraréis ternura mejor y más desinteresada que la de vuestra madre."_

\- Honoré de Balzac

CAPITULO I —Un cambio en la vida

**Pov Sakura**

La tarde había caído. Caminaba por la acera con un rostro cansado, los recuerdos le invadían atormentándole lentamente como cuchillas, desgarrando su cordura. La doctora había sido muy clara en sus indicaciones, debía cuidar más de sí misma, los mareos, los desmayos y el cansancio se debían a los principios de una anemia, si bien no era nada grave, sabía que su estado podía empeorar si no comía adecuadamente. Tenía que seguir las indicaciones de la profesional, y tomar las vitaminas que le había prescrito de manera estricta y mantener una rutina saludable al comer a sus horas.

Pronto llego a su destino, un suburbio de clase alta. Era una gran casa de tintes franceses, la cual contrastaba por completo con sus ropas, que por el contrario era muy sencillas. Tomo su llave y se adentró en la mansión mientras buscaba señales de su esposo y de su hijo. Busco por el lugar encontrándose solo con un vació. Nada, solo la nada como siempre. Probablemente habían salido esa tarde y no le esperaron para avisarle, de seguro ni siquiera notaron su ausencia. Fue a la cocina con el único propósito de preparar la cena. Después de un rato terminó y fijó su mirada en el reloj que tenía sobre el estante principal de la cocina, marcaban sus flechas las 7:00 pm entre el tic tac. En teoría ya no debían tardar, se decía así misma, su pequeño tenía que dormir temprano para ir al colegio. Como una predicción a sus pensamientos oyó como la puerta de la casa se abría. La voz de Yue y de su pequeño hijo de 7 años, Kei se hizo presente mientras se abrían paso rápidamente por la casa y se sentaban en el comedor. Su hijo era la copia exacta de su marido Yue Tsukishiro, solo que tenía el cabello un poco más claro y los ojos resplandecían con el color esmeralda al igual que ella.

—¡Papá fue sorprendente como Beast gano la carrera!

—Ese hombre es una leyenda en las carreras y un icono de los deportes Kei, dentro de unos años será un estandarte de los corredores. Además también ganamos una buena apuesta.

—¿Vamos a ir de nuevo?

—En cuanto las carreras de la temporada se programen, te prometo que iremos a todas.

Sakura se acercó con los platos para su familia y los acomodo con cuidado en el comedor mientras intentaba hablar con el pequeño.

—¿Cómo les fue, esta vez fueron a las carreras de autos de Beast? ¿Te divertiste Kei?

El niño miro a su madre y le respondió de mala manera —Si madre, fuimos a las carreras.

—¿Y quién gano esta vez? He oído que Beast tiene un rival a pesar de que es el mejor corredor de la temporada y que…

—Madre no quiero hablar.

Sakura bajo la mirada y se sentó en el comedor con un nudo en el estómago. No entendía como su dulce hijo había cambiado, antes era tan cariñoso con ella y ahora era cortante, frío y grosero. Yue a pesar de observar la situación no intervino en absoluto. Solo se dedicó a seguir hablando de la carrera con su hijo. Sin embargo al verlo probar su comida, toda su atención volvió a él cuando su marido votó el plano frente a él.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?! Esta cosa no tiene ni una pisca de sal, es un asco. Debí suponerlo…

Probó inmediatamente la comida y comprobó lo dicho por Yue, le faltaba un poco de sal a su comida —Quizá olvide poner un poco más, lo siento Yue. Dame el plato, en seguida lo cambio.

Yue se levantó y no le dio tiempo a su mujer de moverse. —No te molestes, me iré a comer afuera con Kei. — El niño sin preámbulos siguió a su padre mientras los veía alejarse por la puerta.

Sakura se quedó sola en la gran mesa con una mirada triste, la comida que les preparaba la hacía con esfuerzo y con amor... Recogió todo lentamente y lavo los trastos. Se dio una ducha, busco su pijama y entonces en el mismo cajón miro un conjunto de ropa de encaje, bastante sexy. Ahora lo recordaba bien, esa ropa la había comprado para el pasado cumpleaños de Yue, le quería dar una sorpresa, sin embargo ese día en especial no pudo hacerlo, debido a que él se ausento toda esa fecha y regreso hasta el siguiente día. Tomo la ropa entre sus manos y se decidió a usarla. Nunca era tarde para los regalos y sería una verdadera pena dejarla olvidada en el cajón.

Esa noche fue larga la espera. Yue y Kei llegaron tarde. Se puso una bata y salió de su habitación, se encontró con un Kei dormido en los brazos de su padre mientras este entraba en la habitación de su hijo, lo deposito en su gran cama y le arropo. Sakura miraba todo desde la puerta.

—¿Cómo esta Kei? Parece que el sueño le gano, se ve cansado.

—Cállate Sakura, lo despertaras.

—Yue… porque…

—Dije que te callaras. No queremos despertarlo. Vamos a dormir.

Yue se dirigió a su habitación ignorando a Sakura. La pequeña Kinomoto lo vio entrar y le siguió.

El hombre se sentó en la cama y empezó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama. Sakura sabía que era el momento adecuado para el regalo. Se quitó la bata y se acercó sigilosamente mientras contoneaban con ternura las caderas. Yue miro a su esposa con sorpresa. La castaña se acercó y le empezó a dar un masaje en la espalda mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra su esposo. Yue había empezado a gruñir por la excitación, tomo a Sakura bruscamente y la puso debajo de él mientras la besaba salvajemente. Poco duro el contacto cuando Yue, cuando este se alejó bruscamente de Sakura y se levantó.

—¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Sakura se asustó ante el cambio de actitud de su esposo. —Yo… hace mucho que no tenemos intimidad y pues este era un regalo para tu cumpleaños, quería dártelo.

Yue tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo rápidamente —¡Pues no lo hagas! Sabes que de ti ya no me interesa nada, ni siquiera tu cuerpo, si te respondí es porque soy hombre y después de todo mi cuerpo tiene necesidades, pero no contigo, tú solo me produces repugnancia, asco, eres simplemente una bazofia de persona, de mujer.

El muchacho salió de la habitación rápidamente mientras dejaba a una Sakura con un corazón cada vez más roto. Ella sabía que había herido a Yue hace 7 años, pero pensaba que él lo olvidaría, entendería escuchándola, la comprendería después de que se casaron y que le ayudaría, después de todo siempre había sido sincera con él, pero quizá era momento de aceptar que se había equivocado, él nunca le perdonaría. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, no supo siquiera como se quedó dormida aquella noche.

Se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Pasó por la habitación de su hijo y se acercó a su cama, le dio un beso cálido en la frente mientras le sonreía con cuidado y le arropó. Llego a la sala y se encontró con un Yue dormido en el sillón, estaba mal cubierto por una cobija, así que lo cubrió adecuadamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Termino de preparar el almuerzo que se llevaría Yue y Kei, los envolvió con cuidado y los puso sobre la mesa. Sirvió el desayuno y espero a que ambos despertaran, un leve mareo le invadió y tuvo que recargarse en una mesa cercana para no caer. ¡Diablos! no había probado ningún alimento ese día y ayer tampoco había comido, recordando las palabras de la doctora, meditó que no podía descuidarse así, tomó una manzana y empezó a comerla, eso sería suficiente por el momento, comería el desayuno completo junto a Yue y Kei cuando despertaran, sin embargo un ruido le detuvo en el acto.

—Tsk… No tienes educación Sakura. Deberías esperarnos para comer.

Sakura volteo al escuchar la voz de su marido y dejo caer la manzana por inercia. —Yue… yo...

El muchacho hizo un gesto con la mano dándole poca importancia. —No importa Sakura. Me voy al trabajo temprano, no desayunare.

—Ya veo... supongo que yo llevare a Kei a la escuela

—No, yo lo llevare, de hecho me tome la libertad de despertarlo, ya se subió al auto.

—Pero... ¿el desayuno de Kei?

—Pasaremos a casa de mis padres y dejare que desayune ahí. Mi madre lo llevara a la escuela después.

—¿No quieres que les acompañe? Puedo desayunar con ellos y después llevar a Kei a clases, no me importa regresar a pie a casa.

—No Sakura, él ira con mis padres. Ahora porque no haces algo útil y mejor limpias el lugar, esta cocina es un asco.

Sakura observo como su marido salía de la cocina, suspiro con tristeza y busco una escoba. Estaba por empezar a limpiar cuando miró los dos recipientes con comida en la mesa. ¡Los desayunos en sus bentos! Tomo ambos y corrió en búsqueda de su hijo y marido, fue a la gran cochera y los vio subir al coche. Le daban la espalda, por lo que aún no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó lentamente hasta que empezó a escuchar la plática de ambos y quedo petrificada en el acto al atender sus palabras. Se escondió rápidamente en otro de los autos de la cochera y escucho con más atención mientras se escondía de las miradas de ambos.

—Entonces Kei, ¿te gustaría ir de nuevo conmigo y con Akiho a la playa?

—¡Si papá! La última vez que fuimos estuvo super, la señorita Akiho me trata muy bien, quiero que me vuelva a llevar a buscar conchas y hacer castillos de arena.

—Sabes estaba pensando en ir más bien… a acampar la próxima vez. Podríamos comprar comida y hacer bombones asados en una fogata.

Al pequeño niño le brillaron los ojos — ¿Enserio? Y ¿habrá historias de terror?

—Por supuesto.

Yue sonreía al ver a su hijo, aunque un ruido extraño lo saco de su pensamiento.

—¿Qué fue eso?

El pequeño se llevó las manos al estómago —Creo que tengo algo de hambre. ¡Por cierto olvide el almuerzo de mamá!

Yue frunció el ceño y bufo —Ve por el, yo te espero en el auto.

—No lo quiero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sabe mal? Sabes que tu madre se esfuerza por hacer para ti un buen almuerzo.

—No es eso…

—Entonces… ¿Qué sucede hijo?

—La verdad es que nunca como su comida, siempre la tiró al llegar a la escuela

—Sabes Kei, la verdad yo tampoco como sus bentos, Sakura siempre les pone corazones o hace figuras raras con la comida, eso hace que se me incomode y me quita el hambre. Pero dime ¿por qué la tiras? ¿te sabe mal?

—No. No quiero comer su comida si es posible, ella es una persona mala y no me gusta estar cerca.

—¿Mala? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque tú la odias, por eso yo la odio también. Es una mujer mala. En la escuela se burlan de mi por su culpa, me dicen bastardo delincuente, hijo de vagabunda y arpía. Dicen los otros niños que ella es una mala persona porque es una mujerzuela que te engaño para sacarte todo tu dinero, también dicen que está loca, que mato a un hombre y que si no le hubieras ayudado estaría en prisión.

Yue cambio en tono de voz a uno agresivo —¿Quiénes fueron los que te dijeron bastardo delincuente e hijo de vagabunda? No dejare que nadie te insulte.

—Ya no importa papá. ¿Por qué no mejor te casas con la señorita Akiho? Ella es educada, muy buena y los otros niños que la han visto dicen que parece un ángel, si eso pasa podre tener una nueva mamá y ya no me molestaran.

—¿Por qué dices eso hijo?

—Por favor papá, soy pequeño pero yo sé que te gusta y que tú le gustas a ella. En la playa los vi besándose varias veces.

Sakura no podía seguir escuchando más de esa plática, se volvió a alejar sigilosamente y entro de nuevo a la casa. Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón de la misma. Con ambos almuerzos en sus manos, abrió primero el de su pequeño hijo Kei. Arroz, pasta, pollo y verduras al vapor, todo se encontraba formando un conejito y un león. Miro el dibujo por un rato y una lágrima se le escapo. Su matrimonio y su familia eran una farsa. ¿Porque la vida le hacía pagar de esa manera su error? Dejo el almuerzo a un lado y después abrió el de su esposo. El contenido era el mismo solo que la imagen formada era la de un conejo y coneja dándose la mano. Las lágrimas se le escaparon y tomó una decisión.

Se dirigió a su habitación y tomó una maleta. La misma que había usado en su luna de miel, que ahora que pensaba, nunca más había vuelto a usar o a salir con Yue después de eso. Metió su ropa y papeles importantes, incluyendo algo de dinero que mantenía guardado, no era mucho, pero sería suficiente, tomo una fotografía que tenia de ella, Yue y Kei, justo el día del nacimiento del pequeño, la metió en su maleta, se quitó su anillo de compromiso y lo dejo sobre su cama.

Salió de la gran casa y se dirigió a la calle, paró un taxi rápidamente y subió a él, después de darle unas cuantas indicaciones al chofer llegaron a su destino. El aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. No fue difícil comprar unos boletos de avión para la siguiente hora con sus pocos ahorros.

Paso control de seguridad y migración, por fin se sentó en la sala de espera con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, tendría que aguardar para abordar en el avión que haría escala en el aeropuerto. Un mareo fuerte le volvió a invadir y estuvo a punto de caer. Sin embargo unos fuertes brazos le sostuvieron justo a tiempo.

—¡Ey!¿estás bien?

Con la mirada borrosa intento enfocar el rostro de la persona que le había ayudado. Un gran hombre de pelo castaño le sostenía. Se levantó rápidamente y se disculpó.

—Perdón, no quería molestarlo no he comido muy bien y creo que se me bajo la azúcar.

El chico saco una barra energética de su chaqueta y se la ofreció a la chica.

—Come esto, no es mucho pero te hará bien.

Sakura dudo en tomarlo cuando el altavoz del aeropuerto anuncio su vuelo. _"Pasajeros del vuelo 75 con destino a - favor de abordar por la puerta 15 con pasaporte en mano y ticket de vuelo"_

El chico le dio la barra y se apresuró a hablar —¡Ese es mi vuelo! No te vuelvas a desmoronar mujer, con lo pequeña que eres podrías lastimarte.

Sakura se enfadó, siempre le molestaban por ser delgada y parecer "delicada" —¡No soy pequeña! ¡Soy prominencia promedio! Además también es mi vuelo.

—Entonces mueve el trasero, no quiero perder el vuelo y más vale que comas eso, no quiero que detengan el viaje porque te desmayas a mitad del avión.

—Sabes no eres muy amable, te comportas como un patán.

—¿Quieres amabilidad? Yo te salve de un golpazo y ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

Sakura sabía que el chico tenía razón en parte. Al menos debió presentarse. —Soy Sakura Tsukish… soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

—¿Kinomoto? Nada mal. Soy Li Shaoran, pero puedes decirme Li.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto y no olviden dejar su opinión, que cada review, fav y follow, nos inspiran un montón. Los autores nos animamos a continuar con ánimo y perseverancia con cada una de sus palabras o críticas constructivas. Si tienen dudad no duden en preguntar. Muchos saludos y emociones positivas. Vinsmoke fuera. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Hola de nuevo, ya vamos por el capítulo dos, así que espero que lo disfruten que la historia tiene mucho que ofrecer. Sin más, ya los leemos más abajo. **

_"Hay veces que la vida exige un cambio. Una transición. Como las estaciones. Nuestra primavera fue maravillosa, pero el verano se ha terminado… y nos perdimos el otoño. Y ahora, de repente, hace frío, tanto frío que todo se está congelando. Nuestro amor se ha dormido y la nieve lo tomó por sorpresa. Y si te duermes en la nieve no sientes venir a la muerte. Cuídate."_

–Asmita de Virgo. (Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi)

CAPITULO II. –Un camino distinto.

**Pov Shaoran**

Aquel día había decidido llegar temprano al aeropuerto, no quería perderse el vuelo por ningún motivo. Si le volvía a pasar en definitiva tendría problemas intentando comprar un nuevo boleto de avión, tenía una agenda ocupada y el trabajo ameritaba que él estuviera presente para terminar de cerrar un trato con sus nuevos socios a más tardar el día de mañana, por eso decidió tomar el vuelo de la 13:40 pm, aunque en verdad odiaba levantarse "temprano". Bostezo largamente y se estiro en la silla de la sala de abordaje. Era poco su equipaje y sus papeles estaban en regla para una salida de último minuto, exhausto se paseó por la sala de espera y decidió comprar algo de comer, sin embargo al ver los precios de la Duty free se deprimió, al recordar el contenido de monedas en su bolsillo. Una buena carne asada y un poco de bebida, ¡eso sería el paraíso! pero solo se encontró con una máquina expendedora de comida, la cual se ajustaba a su economía. Frustrado decidió comprar una barra energética, puso dos monedas en la máquina, la cual tiro el objeto y él tomo la galleta energética sin demora. La puso en su chaqueta y se disponía a poner otras monedas para conseguir un refresco, cuando diviso como una menuda mujer entraba en la sala y se sentaba, se acercó un poco debido a la curiosidad, cuando la vio desvanecerse y casi caer al piso, no puedo evitar acercarse más y salvarle el trasero de un inminente golpe.

Ahora después de la discusión que tuvo con la castaña ambos se encontraban arriba del avión, sus asientos estaban separados, sin embargo eso no pudo evitar que él y que la chica se sentaran juntos. ¿No era extraño? Debido a un problema con sus boletos por la sobreventa del vuelo, sus lugares ya estaban ocupados y terminaron sentándoles juntos en la parte de atrás, justo en la salida de emergencia, todo por "comprar en el último momento" decía la azafata. Por un momento creía que su viaje se vería retrasado, pero tanto él como la mujer fueron llevados a sus lugares. Ahora se encontraba sentado al lado de tan peculiar mujer. Decidió hablarle mientras señalaba con su dedo la barra energética que la chica tenía entre sus manos.

–Entonces ¿Por qué no te comes lo que te di? Señalo que no te he dado drogas ni veneno para que aun no lo hayas hecho, ¿acaso desconfías? Si lo dejaron pasar en el filtro de migración, es más que seguro que no te di nada toxico.

La chica volteo a verlo y después a la barra –¡Es cierto! Casi lo olvido.

–Eres muy despistada pulga. –Shaoran reía internamente por la expresión que la chica puso cuando la llamo con ese peculiar nombre, de verdad era todo un poema.

–¡¿Cómo me acabas de decir?!

–¡Te dije pulga! Ya que eso pareces con tu tamaño y menuda figura, no me imagino el daño que te hubieras hecho si yo no te hubiera salvado de ese golpe. Tú eres tan frágil que… –No pudo terminar la frase por que la pequeña chica le ignoro de inmediato, dándole la espalda en al acto, por lo que la imito mientras gruñía sonoramente. Qué chica más extraña estaba a su lado.

**Pov Sakura**

Miró como Li le daba la espalda y se dormía rápidamente entre gruñidos. El chico le había resultado un pequeño escape a la situación que estaba viviendo. Internamente lo agradecía. Aunque ahora que estaba de nuevo sola su mente le abrumaba, una parte de ella quería volver todos sus pasos y regresar a casa a preparar la cena, esperando que las acciones de Yue y de su hijo fueran solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla… una que había durado ya 7 años. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho le invadió y se llevó una mano al lugar para intentar calmarlo. Eso jamás le había pasado… probablemente era culpa del estrés, decidió comer la barra energética y dormir un poco, quizá así podría olvidarse por el momento de aquel dolor.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando llegaron a su destino, después de dos escalas en aeropuertos, siestas y productivas peleas con su "buen acompañante".

Li le acompaño en todo el alboroto, al parecer si bien el muchacho parecía bastante rudo e intimidador, la realidad distaba de lo contrario, él era una buena persona al ayudarle en lo que podía. Le ayudo con su maleta a pesar de que ella se había negado y parecía atento a que no volviera a mostrar signos de desmayo. Así después de ser inspeccionados en migración ambos salieron de la terminal aeronáutica, ante ellos se alzaba la ciudad de New York, estaban en el gran aeropuerto de Queens.

–Y bien, ¿a dónde te diriges? No puedo cargar tu maleta toda una eternidad.

–Lo siento, pero si soy sincera nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

–Tsk, entonces carga tu basura y yo me largare de aquí.

Tomo su maleta de las manos del chico y decidió buscar un lugar en donde dormir, por hoy estaría bien un sencillo hotel. Antes de que el chico se fuera, ella le tomó por el brazo deteniéndole en el acto. El castaño volteo a mirarla, entonces ella aprovecho y se inclinó en agradecimiento.

–Gracias por todo Li.

El chico sonrió altanero –Ni lo menciones pulga. –Shaoran se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos –¿Tienes donde quedarte?

Estaba sorprendida por la pregunta del chico, no se lo esperaba –Pues… siendo sincera, hace mucho que no venía a New York, pensaba quedarme en un hotel o en una pensión.

Shaoran saco una nota de su bolsillo –Entonces toma esta dirección –La chica tomo el papel entre sus manos –Es la dirección de un edificio en Brooklyn, un amigo mío maneja la renta en ese lugar, es bastante barato y cómodo. Si no tienes un lugar a donde ir es una buena opción.

Le miro con duda mientras aceptaba la nota–¿Por qué haces esto?

–Llamémosle intuición… tal vez no sea mi asunto, pero hablas dormida. Supongo que son pesadillas. No sé quién sea Kei o Yue, ni por que los mencionabas. Tampoco sé de qué huyas, pero evadir los problemas nunca es una buena opción. –Shaoran le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en un dirección contraria a ella, mientras cargaba su propia maleta –Adiós pulga, que estés bien.

Vio al chico perderse y después miro el papel entre sus manos, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. Li no entendía lo mucho que había sufrido, ni tampoco entendía el dolor que sentía en ese momento, era demasiado grande el vació, su familia literalmente le había condenado y su hijo… su pequeño hijo le odiaba, ese golpe había sido demasiado fuerte para ella. Sabía que Yue la odiaba después de lo que había pasado años atrás, pero que su hijo lo hiciera, eso de verdad la destrozaba, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón desde que supo que estaba embarazada hace tanto tiempo. También extrañaba a ese Yue caballeroso que le daba flores, que pelaba con ella por tonterías, que le llevaba a comer, que se comunicaba con ella sin palabras, que le ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba y que en general, le amaba con todo su corazón. ¿Qué había pasado? antes de seguir divagando decidió buscar un hotel para pasar la noche. Miro su celular, eran las 5:00 pm en Estados Unidos pero ya estaba bastante cansada consecuencia del vuelo. Había sido un viaje largo de 14 horas. Quiso llamar por teléfono y asegurarse que su hijo estaba bien, pero se detuvo a sí misma, probablemente su hijo no se alegraría de oírla y más que nada aun debía de estar dormido, por la diferencia horaria debian de ser las 4:00 am en Japón.

Al final encontró un hotel barato para pasar la noche, pero ahora que había amanecido su prioridad era encontrar un lugar donde vivir, tenía su maleta en una mano y en la otra el papel que Li le había dado el día pasado, esa dirección en Brooklyn era una opción muy tentadora, realmente no tenía mucho dinero, así que se decidió a probar suerte en el lugar, por lo que tomó un autobús que le dejara lo más cerca posible.

El edificio era más imponente de lo que pensaba, estaba constituido de tabicón rojo y las ventanas cuadradas eran de un tono azulado, distinguía siete pisos y una gran azotea al final. Por fin se había decidió a entrar al lugar, cuando una voz le detuvo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se te perdió algo niña? –

Volteo su cuerpo y se encontró con un hombre de piel pálida y ojos azulados, le miraba seriamente y por un segundo la intimido, hasta que una mujer pelinegra salió detrás de aquel hombre. A diferencia del hombre frente a ella, esa muchacha tenía un aspecto dulce.

– ¡Eriol! Lo siento mucho… mi esposo es un poco frío algunas veces. –La chica reía nerviosamente –Mucho gusto soy Tomoyo Hiragizawa y él es mi marido Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Sakura le pareció muy curioso que pareciendo ser tan contrarios, esos dos eran parej, pero al observar bien pudo ver en la mirada de ambos que había algo peculiar, la mirada de aquel hombre se suavizaba al ver a esa mujer y la de la mujer se hacía más alegre. Le recordaban a Yue y a ella, hace algunos años… aquello le hizo perderse en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo estaría Yue? ¿Cómo estaría su hijo? ¿Debería comunicarse con ellos en ese momento?

–Disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –Sakura salió de su meditación al escuchar a la joven llamarla.

–Eeee… ¡sí!, este, yo solo quería buscar una renta en este edificio. Disculpen si los molesto pero ¿sabrán de alguien que me pueda informar? Un conocido llamado Li me recomendó el lugar, ya que no cuento con mucho dinero.

La pareja se miró entre si y el joven de ojos azules le dirigió la palabra.

–Como mi mujer te ha comentado, me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa y soy el dueño de este edificio, si quieres rentar y no tienes mucho capital creo que podremos llegar a un buen acuerdo. Aunque debo advertirte que los departamentos son pequeños y no cuentan con ningún lujo.

Sakura se sorprendió de lo dicho por el joven, pero agradeció su suerte de que este le permitiera rentar en el lugar –¡No importa! Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

–Ni lo digas, yo y mi esposa también fuimos inmigrantes, sabemos lo difícil que es iniciar desde cero, por eso intentamos ayudar lo más posible a nuestros iguales y pareces tener esa necesidad.

La mujer pelinegra abrazo a su marido y después la miro a ella hablándole con tono melancólico. –Pero a pesar de nuestra ayuda muchos inmigrantes son llevados por la policía de migración, por ese mi esposo es muy receloso con las personas que se acercan al edificio y no conocemos. No queremos que vengan a lastimar a nuestros inquilinos, muchas veces separan familias y eso es muy triste. Los comprendemos, tenemos un pequeño hijo y no nos gustaría ser separados de él. La mayoría de aquí tiene en trámites su regulación de nacionalidad, muchos son refugiados.

–Ya veo… –Ella también tenía un hijo y tampoco le gustaba no estar cerca de él, su pequeño Kei… ¿Por qué su pequeño hijo no le quería?, una pequeña lagrima se le escapo, pero paso inadvertida para la pareja. Decidió concentrarse por ahora en la renta del departamento. –¿Entonces puedo rentar desde hoy mismo?

El chico de ojos azulados le contesto con apremio –Claro, te daré el departamento #4 del último piso. Podemos ir a verlo ahora mismo, después te daré la llave. ¿Me dijiste que el molesto de Li Shaoran te dijo de este lugar?

Sakura contesto inmediatamente –Si, fue el quien me informo del edificio. Creo que le debo una. Ojala le pudiera volver a agradecer.

La muchacha pelinegra le sonrió a su esposo y este le miró por largo tiempo antes de volver a verla.

–Si aún le quieres agradecer a Li, no es tarde. Él se hospeda en el departamento #1 de tu mismo piso.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Llevo a su hijo con su familia y se quedó a desayunar con ellos. La comida había sido muy buena y pasar tiempo con sus padres siempre era bueno tanto para él, como para su hijo. Su padre y madre comían tranquilamente mientras le preguntaban a Kei por la escuela y a él por la empresa. La empresa Tsukishiro se dedicaba a la elaboración de instrumentación quirúrgica y a materiales de laboratorio. Su padre se había retirado cuando él había tomado el liderazgo, aunque claro aún le daba consejos. Sin embargo entre platicas, toda la tranquilidad se esfumo tan rápido cuando su madre le había preguntado por Sakura.

–¿Entonces hijo como se encuentra Sakura y por qué no la trajiste? –

Suspiro antes de contestar –Ella se sentía mal madre y no quiso venir, no le iba a obligar a ello.

Su madre le miro tristemente no creyendo sus palabras. –¿Enserio paso eso? Me preocupa mucho Sakura, no la hemos visto desde navidad.

–No exageres madre, ella está bien. Solo no quiere venir. –

Yuko puso sus manos sobre la mesa de manera brusca. Miro a su hijo de mala manera y su esposo y nieto temieron por la vida de Yue.

–¡Yue quiero que la traigas la próxima vez que vengas con Kei y es una orden! No quiero oír un "no" por respuesta.

Contesto nerviosamente, a las exigencias de su madre –Si ma… madre-

–Más vale que así sea Yue, queremos hacer una comida familiar todos juntos. ¿No es cierto Clow?

Miro como su padre dejaba de comer y le sonreía a su madre –Claro que si Yuko.

Después de la comida se dirigió al trabajo, se encontró con Akiho y salieron a comer rápidamente, una comida bastante agradable. Llego a la casa de sus padres para recoger a Kei, ya eran las 8:00 pm, llevo a su hijo a cenar a un pequeño restaurante y solo entonces se dirigió a su casa.

Las 10:00 pm marcaba su reloj de bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y su hijo corrió dentro de la casa, el lentamente entro y se dirigió a la sala. De seguro Sakura había preparado la cena y debía encontrarse en la cocina o en el comedor esperándolos. La sola idea de convivir con ella, le hacían querer volver a salir de la casa y dormir en otro lado, sin embargo solo se sentó en su sillón, dejo su maletín y saco unos informes que debía revisar. Poco duro su tranquilidad cuando su hijo le interrumpió.

–¡Papá mi madre no preparo la cena!

Se extrañó por el comentario de su hijo, pero no le dio mucha importancia. –¿Así que tu madre no preparo la cena de hoy? Por suerte comimos afuera. No te preocupes de seguro se le olvido o se quedó dormida. No creo que vuelva a pasar, hablare con ella temprano.

Su hijo asintió con la cabeza y por un pequeño segundo creyó ver una pisca de decepción en sus ojos. –¿Todo bien Kei?

El niño respondió rápidamente –Si papá, solo estoy un poco cansado. Ya me voy a dormir.

Yue vio a su hijo retirarse en dirección de su habitación y continúo leyendo sus informes. Al terminar ya eran las 3:00 am así que decidió dormir, se dirigió a su habitación y antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta de la misma se detuvo. Aún tenía en la mente la situación que había vivido con Sakura el otro día y casi inmediatamente se excitó ante el recuerdo. No eso no estaba bien, se negaba a tocar a semejante remedo de mujer, ella era una arpía que no merecía nada que no fuera su odio. Regreso a la sala, no sin antes tomar una manta de la habitación de Kei y volvió a acostarse en el sillón. Sería una larga noche.

Al despertar se estiro y masajeo su cuello, era muy incómodo dormir en ese lugar. Se dirigió al comedor esperando que Sakura ya tuviera listo el café y el desayuno, se moría de hambre, también tenía que platicarle acerque de la tonta reunión que sus padres estaban planeando. Al llegar al comedor se encontró que este estaba vacío. Eso era extraño, de seguro a la tonta se le había hecho tarde y apenas debía de estar cocinado. Se dirigió a la cocina y al abrir la puerta la encontró vacía. Definitivamente Sakura debió de quedarse dormida, era el colmo de mujer, ni siquiera podía hacer las labores domésticas básicas y eso que no trabajaba desde hace años. Enfadado se dirigió a su habitación, despertaría a Sakura y le reclamaría por lo sucedido. Abrió la puerta y…

–¿No te avergüenzas Sakura?, eres la peor esposa y madre que exis…. –Las palabras murieron en su boca al observar que su esposa no estaba en aquella habitación. Miró el lugar, el armario estaba abierto y faltaba varia de la ropa de la castaña. La cama estaba hecha y sobre ella misma pudo distinguir un anillo. Era el anillo de compromiso de Sakura… instintivamente levanto su mano y busco su propio anillo, pero no encontró nada. ¡Era cierto! Él se había quitado el anillo hace años...

Tomó el anillo de Sakura entre sus manos. Su mente estaba intentando armar el rompecabezas, pero un ruido le hizo voltear a su espalda. Se encontró con la imagen de su hijo en pijama, parado en el marco de la puerta.

–Papá… ¿Dónde está mamá?

* * *

**Guest: **Mmm... no xD al menos que yo recuerde :'v como comente anteriormente esta es una adaptación de una de una de mis historias que publique para el fandom de Bleach por ahí de principios del 2017 y publique hasta el cap 32, pero de hecho ahora está en la categoría de reedición, porque en eso esta xD Pero es curioso que me lo digas, supongo que es una coincidencia que se parezcan ambas historias :pp

**Que va, avanza un poco lento pero seguro, no duden el dejar sus valiosas dudas, opiniones y críticas, todo es bien recibido :33 Saludos, muchas emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Vamos rápido xD que aprovechen mis ganas de inspiración y sed de sangre, jejeje. Ya me he decido a terminar esta historia antes de continuar con las próximas, así que vamos con todo el poder, he dicho. **

"_El mayor de todos los misterios es el hombre."_

– Sócrates

CAPITULO III. –Llamada.

**3 meses después. Brooklyn, New York.**

**Pov Sakura**

Eran las 8:00am, por lo intuyo que debían de ser las 7:00 pm en Japón, suspiro mientras pensaba que ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en su cama con aquel teléfono entre sus manos, había postergado mucho tiempo ese momento y no sabía si era lo correcto, pero... no podría quitarse la duda si no hacía lo que tenía en mente. Exhalo largamente y comenzó a marcar los números, escucho el sonido de espera y después una voz bastante conocida para ella.

–_¿Hola, quien habla?_ –Esa voz era tan cálida como la de sus recuerdos y una sonrisa involuntaria llego a su rostro.

Aunque no sabiendo que decir exactamente, se quedó en silencio, hasta que la valentía le embargo, dándole ánimos –Yo… Hola mamá… soy Sakura.

– _¿Sakura? ¡Hija que alegría! No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado tu llamada. –Sonrió aún más al escuchar la voz y la emoción en las palabras de su madre._

–Yo también te extraño mamá, me haces mucha falta. ¿Está papá? –Más valía asegurarse antes de continuar con la plática.

–_No hija, por suerte salió a realizar unos negocios muy temprano con unos inversionistas, regresara hasta mañana en la noche._ –La respuesta de Nadeshiko le había tranquilizado un poco y exhalo lentamente.

–Ya veo… Él... ¿Aun no quiere saber nada de mí, verdad? –Su madre tardo más tiempo en contestarle esta vez y se temió la respuesta, como una afirmación implícita.

–_Sakura… Tu papá te ama mucho y eso no debes dudarlo. Solo que… debes de entenderlo, es mucha la presión que esta entre sus manos y él…_

–No continúes mamá. Debe ser muy difícil para él tener una hija como yo, eso me ha quedado muy claro. Siete años no son suficientes para que me perdone y para que me crea, para que me escuche sinceramente. Incluso aun no entiendo como tú y mis suegros lograron hacerlo, escucharon todo lo que tenía que decir, más aun, me creyeron pese a que todo apuntaba lo contrario, mientras que Yue… –No pudo continuar por que su madre le interrumpió.

–_Hija… un error lo comete cualquiera y nunca nos has dado una razón para dudar de ti. Sabes que yo te creo. Pero tu padre…_ –Interrumpió a su madre, ya no quería seguir escuchando de su padre y lo que pensaba de ella. Ya bastante dolor tenía en el presente como para revivir malos recuerdos. Además para ella pasara lo que pasara, lo seguiría amando profundamente y saber de su rechazo, en verdad le lastimaba.

–Mejor no hablemos de eso mamá, te he llamado porque me encuentro en una penosa situación.

–_¿Qué pasa hija? _–La voz de su madre sonaba preocupada. Se sentía mal por preocuparla de esa manera, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir. Le conto todo lo que había pasado, desde su visita al hospital por un constante mareo y malestar, hasta la conversación que había escuchado en casa hace algunos meses, dicha conversación la cual le había destrozado, le habló de su precipitada decisión de salir de casa y de buscar un lugar donde refugiarse para pensar claramente, aunque omitió rotundamente el destino en donde se encontraba y el daño que Yue le había causado estos últimos años. Su madre no necesitaba saber más.

–_¡Definitivamente no perdonare a ese abusivo de Tsukishiro! ¿Cómo se atreve a estar viéndose con otra mujer a pesar de estar casado contigo? No entiendo como mi nieto se dejó influenciar por su padre… ahora comprendo los chismes que se oyen. Sakura creo que debo decírtelo ahora. –La seriedad en la voz de su madre le intrigaba._

–¿Qué sucede mamá?

–_Son solo rumores Sakura, yo definitivamente no los creí al principio, esa gente habla solo por hablar ya los conoces, pero… después de lo que me contaste, ahora lo veo muy posible. Dicen que se le ha visto viviendo a Akiho Shinomoto de manera permanente en la mansión Tsukishiro _–Se quedó en silencio mientras procesaba las palabras de su madre, Yue no había perdido el tiempo en meter a su amante a su hogar en cuanto ella había desaparecido, ahora todo quedaba bastante claro. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por su rostro, ¿para Yue había sido tan poca cosa la relación que habían sostenido tantos años? – _¿Sakura… hija sigues ahí?_

–Si madre, perdona… necesito pedirte un favor. No sé nada de Kei desde hace 3 meses y creo que ya no puedo soportarlo más, necesito saber de él, pero... creo que tanto Kei como Yue no me quieren cerca. – Apretó con fuerza el teléfono – Por favor mamá podrías ir a visitar a Kei y decirme como se encuentra, necesito saber cómo esta.

–_Claro hija, iré mañana mismo antes de que tu padre llegue_.

–Hablando de papá, por favor no le cuentes a él ni a nadie de mi situación. Si Yue no ha preguntado por mí, ni te había informado creo que es lo mejor. La verdad por ahora quiero estar sola. –Esta vez pequeños sollozos empezar a escapársele, tanto dolor acumulado no podía seguir oculto. Su corazón se sentía tan vacío.

–_Sakura… ¿Dónde estás hija? Dímelo y no importa lo que diga tu padre yo estaré contigo en cuanto pueda_. Soy tu madre y siempre estaré para poyarte, eres mi niña.

–Lo siento mamá… pero por ahora no te puedo decir. Debo irme. Hablare mañana a la misma hora, cuídate.

–_Sakura, confió en ti y en lo que vayas a hacer, pero por favor piensa en mí si necesitas algo, eres mi hija y hare cualquier cosa por ti, por favor cuídate mucho._

Corto con la llamada y dejo el celular a un lado de su cama, se limpió los rastros de lágrimas e inhalo lentamente. Ahora debía de arreglarse para ir a trabajar, aunque ahora ya no tenía muchos ánimos de siquiera salir del departamento, ¿quizá podría reportarse enferma? Un sonido en su puerta le distrajo y se levantó a abrir. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

**Pov Shaoran.**

Sakura tardaba bastante en abrir y él no era muy paciente, traía una bolsa en una de sus manos y se estaba cansando de cargarla. Estaba a punto de volver a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió sorpresivamente. ¡Por fin salía la ingrata!

– Buenos días pulga, hasta que te dignas a abrirme. ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? Espero que hayas dormido lo suficiente porque hay mucho trabajo por hacer. –No espero la respuesta de la chica, simplemente entro en el departamento y se sentó en una de las sillas que Sakura tenía en un sencillo comedor.

– ¡Li! Son las siete de la mañana, él trabajo inicia a las ocho, estoy en pijama, apenas me iba a cambiar y ¿quieres dejar de llamarme pulga?

Su primera reacción fue pasar su mirada por el cuerpo de la pequeña muchacha para comprobar sus palabras, era cierto, la chica estaba en pijama, una sencilla blusa de tirantes con un short corto y sinceramente no le quedaba tan mal… No pudo seguir observando con más detalle porque Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Cuanta agresividad! ¿Ahora que hice? –La chica frunció el ceño y le miró molesta

–No creas que no me di cuenta. ¡Me estabas comiendo con la mirada! – ¿Qué había dicho esa pequeña mujer?

–¡Yo no te estaba mirando de esa manera! Pero que mierda… yo solo traía un poco de cosas para tu despensa. –La chica le miraba de manera intrigante y no entendió por qué esa acción le ponía nervioso. Era una verdadera molestia –Ya sabes, yo no soy bueno en eso de la comida y tú no lo haces nada mal. Yo pongo la comida, tú el trabajo manual y todos ganamos. Es un buen trato para ambos. – Extendió la bolsa que sostenía su brazo. La chica tardo un poco pero la tomó y después le miró de mala manera.

Relajo su ceño fruncido y miro al chico después de suspirar lentamente–Bien, ya no te golpeare Li. Pero si solo querías que te hiciera de comer debiste pedirlo

El chico le desvió la mirada –Tsk… ¿Quieres aceptar el trato o no? No creo pedir algo injusto. –¿Porque la chica Kinomoto no solo le podía seguir el juego? Vio a la muchacha suspirar.

–Está bien. Pero primero me cambiare y después hare algo de comer para ambos. No queremos llegar tarde al trabajo.

Asintió lentamente mientras veía como la chica corría a cambiarse y regresaba a cocinar. Él se quedó sentado en la silla mientras observaba como la joven mujer de ojos esmeraldas se movía de un lado a otro cocinando. Esa chica destilaba "felicidad" pero en el fondo sabía que tenía una enorme amargura que le embargaba, lo podía "oler" y de alguna manera, aquello no le agradaba. No pudo evitar recordar cuando la vio llegar a su apartamento, sinceramente no creía que se animaría a rentar en aquel edificio y ahora después de ese período conociéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que alguien no le caía tan mal. Sonrió un poco al pensar en ello.

_**Flashback.**_

_Varios golpes en su puerta le distrajeron, él se encontraba practicando judo en la sala de su departamento, no tenía camisa por lo que solo busco una toalla que le secara el sudor y le cubriera un poco el torso. Se paseó por el departamento y antes de abrir la puerta se encargó de su "pequeño" amigo. Lo tomo suavemente del cuello y lo puso en sus brazos. El sonido insistente del toque de la puerta lo puso molesto. ¿Qué no lo podían esperar?_

–_¡Ya voy con un carajo! –El pequeño animalito que sostenía en sus brazos se agito y al abrir la puerta se lanzó hacia su visitante tirándole al piso y empezando a lamerle._

–_¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! –Tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero se apresuró a tomar a su "amiguito" del cuerpo de su visitante, solo para notar que él mismo era la pequeña chica que había conocido en el aeropuerto… era Kinomoto la que se encontraba en el piso completamente despeinada y agitada._

–¡¿Joder estas bien?! _Lo siento si te asusto mi perro. ¿Tú eres Kinomoto verdad? –Vio a la chica levantarse y alejarse de él rápidamente._

–_¡Eso no es un perro! ¡Eso es… ES UN LOBO! –La tomo por el brazo y la metió a su departamento. No quería armar un alboroto afuera._

–_Tranquila es un cachorro, no te hará daño. –Le acerco lentamente el cachorro a Sakura esperando que ella le temiera y saliera de la habitación, pero contrario a lo que se imaginó ella acaricio al pequeño animal con un poco de timidez y la vio relajarse poco a poco. Le miró hipnotizado por varios segundos hasta que la voz de la chica le trajo de nuevo a la realidad._

Se tranquilizó rápidamente y miro al animalito frente a ella, antes de responderle a ese hombre de pelo castaño –_Me gustan bastante los animales, solo que… no es algo muy normal que un lobo te salte en la cara y empiece a lamerte sin control. La verdad me dio un gran susto, pero bueno, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quería agradecerte de nuevo el haberme ayudado, por recomendarme este lugar. –Vio a la chica inclinarse en agradecimiento._

_Incomodo se pasó una mano por la cabeza rascándose el cabello–Ni lo menciones y no te vuelvas a inclinar de esa manera, con un gracias bastaba._

–_Bueno entonces lo mejor será que me vaya, quiero encontrar trabajo hoy mismo, así que iré a buscar en la ciudad. Adiós Li y de nuevo muchas gracias. –La chica se estaba alejando y algo extraño le obligo a no dejarle ir. ¿Qué le pasaba? el casi no era de ser empático con los desconocidos_

– _¡Espera! ¿Dices la verdad? ¿Te gustan los animales? –La chica volteo a verlo de nuevo._

–_Sí, ¿Por qué?_

–_No sé si tienes estudios, pero por el momento es difícil ser profesionista en New York, hay pocos puestos y mucha competencia en el campo. Te propongo algo, te daré trabajo seguro con una paga aceptable, mientras encuentras un buen trabajo. La única condición es que tendrás que convivir con animales. –Vio a la castaña dudar._

– _Realmente estudie contaduría, también tome algunos cursos de fotografía en la universidad y verdad me gustaría trabajar en ello de ser posible, pero si lo que dices es verdad, encontrar un trabajo tan rápidamente no será tarea fácil. –Vio a la chica volver a suspirar –Acepto, pero solo será temporal._

_Sonrió satisfecho de lo que escuchaba – Entonces déjame presentarme de nuevo. Soy Li Shaoran, biólogo y cuidador de grandes especies, uno de los encargados de la campaña internacional de conservación de grandes felinos y canidos en peligro de extinción. En este momento apoyo al Zoológico de Central Park –Levanto al pequeño lobo que tenía en sus brazos –Y este perrito se llama Nibelungo, es un lobo mexicano._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Después de conocerse y desde aquel día, su relación avanzo rápidamente, se frecuentaban constantemente por el trabajo y cuando Sakura descubrió que él era un asco para cocinar y que la mayoría de las veces se gastaba su dinero comiendo fuera de casa, ella le ofreció preparar uno que otro día su comida y a decir verdad tenía un sazón magnifico la menuda chica. Estaba seguro que nunca había tenido una relación así con nadie más, menos aun con una mujer. Por lo regular todos se alejaban de él o le prestaban poco interés al saber que se encontraba viajando frecuentemente y la mayoría de veces sin una pizca de dinero. La chica termino de cocinar y le acerco un plato de lo que había preparado, mientras ella se sentaba enfrente de él, acompañándole con su propia comida, aquello olía magnifico. Un platillo americano, filete con papás fritas, una buena combinación.

* * *

**Japón, 8:30pm aprox.**

**Pov Yue**

Paseaba de un lado a otro en su despacho, estaba frustrado, enfadado, incómodo y bastante cansado, ya había olvidado la última vez que había dormido decentemente sin despertar agitado al poco rato. Miró al hombre que se encontraba junto con él en aquel reducido lugar de su despacho.

–¿Entonces aun no encuentras nada? –Observo como el hombre bebía del vaso de agua que tenía entre sus manos.

–Lo siento señor Tsukishiro, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, es algo muy extraño, si fuera una persona normal ya le hubiera encontrado, pero tal parece que alguien borro sus huellas. Me cuesta más trabajo localizar cada una de ellas.

La vida era curiosa, hace algunos años pensaba que se convertiría en el hombre más feliz del mundo al formar una familia con Sakura. Su corazón, alma y pensamientos le pertenecían solo a ella, sin embargo nunca imagino que el mismo amor que le había hecho tan feliz en aquel momento, sería el motivo del hundimiento que había tenido tiempo después. ¿Por qué Sakura le había traicionado de esa manera a él y a su familia? Y ahora… huía, no… no se lo dejaría tan fácil, le haría pagar todo el dolor que su corazón había sufrido, cada gota de sangre derramada. Ella debía de sufrir tanto como él. Se repetía así mismo que ese era el motivo por el cual estaba tan empeñado en buscarla, era eso y no el sentimiento de estar preocupado por ella o de extrañarla.

Golpeó con fuerza un costado de la pared –¡No te pago para que me des excusas Kurogane! Quiero encontrar a Sakura lo más rápido posible y tu trabajo es localizarla. –¿Acaso ese hombre no entendía su petición? Miro de nuevo al pelinegro y vio como este ni siquiera se había perturbado ante sus acciones.

–Por más que se enfade no la encontrara más rápido Tsukishiro. Si me dejara hablar con los familiares de su esposa y amigos, puede que… –Ante la tontería que escucho de la boca de Kurogane, volvió a golpear con fuerza la pared.

–¡Para nada, nadie se debe de enterar!

* * *

**Adelanto. Capitulo IV. "Una pasado turbio."**

Esperaba que los hechos que había descrito le ayudaran y los testimonios de su defensa fueran escuchados. Todo parecía ser una verdadera pesadilla. Miro al jurado hablar entre si y al finalmente al juez dar su sentencia.

– Después de las evidencias recabadas tanto por la defensa como por la parte acusatoria, Kinomoto Sakura acusada del delito de asesinato de Tsukishiro Yukito, el juzgado la encuentra… CULPABLE.

* * *

**pepsipez: **Hola! En primer lugar, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, normalmente el tipo de narración que uso, no atrae a mucha gente :'v en verdad espero que te guste c: Intento que en mis historias los lectores se identifiquen y tengan empatía por los personajes, me alegra saber que lo logro hasta cierto punto u-u Vamos que la situación de Yue, digamos que el niño no ha tenido un muy buen ejemplo que digamos y claro que dan ganas de darle un chanclazo guajolotero xD Mil gracias por el animó, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Aquí me tienen de nuevo :33 muchas gracias por sus comentarios, review, fav y follow, como ya les he dicho, siempre animan a continuar con fuerza la historia. Si todo marcha como está planeado, espero traerles una actualización diaria, por al menos un mes xD así que espero que lo disfruten y claro no olviden dejarme un comentario al respecto. Muchos saludos, emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**La verdad no me está costando tanto trabajo adaptar la historia, una parte de mí pensaba que quizá en algunos aspectos tendría que cambiar algunas cosas, pero me he sorprendido que en realidad no han sido problema y a fluido bastante bien el desarrollo, así que espero la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla. **

"_Los humanos no son dioses, por eso por más bondad que haya en un corazón, siempre estará expuesto al mal, la vida es así y no queda más remedio que seguir viviendo."_

– Shaka de Virgo. (Masami Kuramada)

CAPITULO IV. –Una turbio pasado. (Parte I)

**Pov Yue**

Se encontraba sentado en el gran sillón de su despacho, el frío de la habitación le acompañaba mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, últimamente no había podido dormir bien y ese incomodo lugar se había convertido en su santuario para "descansar" del mundo. Desde que Akiho se había mudado a la casa todo había cambiado, al principio fue viento en popa, por fin la casa tenía la presencia de una mujer que podía complacerlo cuando lo necesitaba, incluso Kei parecía bastante contento de que la chica viviera con ellos y convivieran como una "familia", con claras excepciones en algunas cuestiones. Quería decir que todo estaba bien consigo mismo, pero sería mentirse así mismo.

Se levantó del sillón, saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo ansiosamente mientras buscaba un encendedor en un cajón del escritorio de su despacho. Desde que Sakura desapareció había empezado a fumar mucho más de lo normal. Encendió su cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo en caladas ondas y profundas. Su vista se volvió a posar en su escritorio donde estaba una fotografía de Sakura, Kei y él. Esa foto había sido tomada el día del nacimiento de Kei, en aquel instante se sintió tan feliz, dichoso y orgulloso, creyó que las cosas mejorarían poco a poco después del nacimiento de su hijo… pero que estúpido había sido. Las mentiras de Sakura jamás podría perdonarlas y menos aún sus acciones, ella era una maldita perra.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que había empezado a surgir a partir de sus pensamientos. Podría maldecirla todo lo que quisiera, pero la realidad es que estaba incómodo y contrariado por no saber del paradero de su esposa. Él llego a amarla tanto… no, él aun le amaba y esa era una de las razones por las que la odiaba, a pesar de todo lo que Sakura había hecho, no podía dejar de amarla y la maldecía por tenerlo atado de esa manera a su corazón. ¿Pero como odiar a alguien que había sido su amiga y compañera desde niños? ¿Por qué las cosas habían terminado así entre ellos? Hubo un momento en su vida en que creyó que todo estaría bien, que viviría una vida tranquila y llena de felicidad a su lado. Aun recordaba partes de aquel día en que su odio por Sakura había iniciado. El día que el infierno comenzó.

**Flashback.**

_Había salido corriendo de su examen profesional después de la llamada de su padre. Esa última semana había estado tan ocupado que prefirió apagar el celular para evitar interrupciones o distracciones sin sentido, pero justo ahora, se arrepentía de esa decisión. La situación era muy grave y él se negaba a creer lo que le contaban hasta que tuviera los hechos de frente, él no daría por sentado nada. Sakura y Yukito no podían haber…_

_Llego a su casa jadeante y exaltado, solo para encontrarse con el escenario de su madre, padre llorando en la sala principal. Lo único que podía distinguir entre sus sollozos y murmuros eran las palabras cortadas, "muerte", Yukito, hermano, Sakura, asesinato y hotel. Su mente se nublo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como perdió noción del lugar por varios minutos, se agito y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer al piso. Apenas logro reenfocar su vista, lo siguiente que hizo fue exigir con gritos a su padre la ubicación de Sakura y Yukito. Sin embargo la respuesta no llegó como lo esperaba. Clow le dijó que Sakura estaría detenida provisionalmente, hasta que se esclarecieran los hechos en un juicio que se llevaría a cabo en 2 días, mientras las pruebas eran reunidas y de su hermano… Yukito. Su padre no le dio rodeos, Yukito había muerto y su cuerpo se encontraba en la morgue, un dolor intenso se apodero de él, primero fue un vacío enorme y después la nada. Toda esa noche lloró sobre el regazo de su madre y al lado de su padre, en aquella sala solo el dolor era latente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

_Esos dos días antes del juicio de Sakura fueron el infierno, apenas hace una semana que le había pedido matrimonio a la castaña, la cual había aceptado felizmente, dándole por sorpresa la noticia de que estaba embarazada y ahora le acusaban de asesinar a su hermano. ¿No era suficiente el hecho de perder a su hermano?, la mujer que amaba estaba siendo inculpada y sufría como un criminal que no era. No sabía que pensar y no había querido escuchar a nadie, él quería respuestas de su novia, quería saber que había pasado y por qué Yukito había muerto. Sakura sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Yukito, ellos se llevaban tan bien y se querían bastante. Estaba seguro que alguien había inculpado a Sakura y había asesinado a su hermano. Juraba que cuando se enterara de quien había sido el verdadero culpable de todo ese teatro, se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir hasta la muerte._

_Ese día en el juzgado llego temprano, se sentó al final y vio a Sakura al frente del estrado, estaba al lado de un abogado que supuso habría sido proporcionado por la familia Kinomoto. Los Kinomoto se encontraban detrás de Sakura en primera fila, su familia le seguía después con un semblante triste y cansado. El ver a Sakura más pálida de lo normal y con grilletes en las muñecas, le destrozaba el corazón. Su semblante tampoco era bueno, inevitablemente se preocupó aún más por ella y por su bebé. No era nada sano que ella fuera sometida a semejante estrés sin sentido._

_El juicio comenzó, las palabras entraban y salían por su mente. Su atención solo se centró cuando Sakura pasó a declarar por órdenes del abogado de oficio en la corte, Fei Wang, ese sujeto había sido designado para seguir el caso de Sakura y Yukito, algo que le daba mala espina por alguna razón. Miro como Fei empezó a interrogar a su novia y como Sakura le contestaba nerviosamente. Escucharlos lo ponía nervioso._

–_Señorita Kinomoto, le pido de favor que solo conteste al jurado con un la palabra "si" o con un rotundo "no" a las siguientes preguntas. ¿Me explico?_

–_Si, pero…_

–_Creí, que me había explicado, pero al parecer la señorita Kinomoto tiene problemas con el manejo de lo que piensa y hace, ¿no creen? Puede que sus emociones no logren ser controladas a voluntad propia. ¿No lo creen jurado? – ¡Ese maldito quería hacer parecer a Sakura una incapacitada! Se enfureció al ver como se dirigía a su futura esposa, esa era una treta para hacerla parecer vulnerable, apretaba sus puños con fuerza._

_Observo como Wang se volvió a dirigir a la chica bruscamente. –Bueno, entonces empezare con las preguntas. Primero daré un pequeño contexto y resumen de lo que hasta ahora se ha dicho en el caso, aunque claro no lo voy a repetir de nuevo. A Tsukishiro Yukito según los informes, le asesinaron hace dos días, con 8 puñaladas de una daga recta de 20 cm, estas heridas fueron causadas solo por la espalda, cuatro de ellas a la altura del corazón y las otras cuatro repartidas por el resto del cuerpo. El cuerpo inerte de Yukito fue encontrado sobre la cama de la habitación del hotel. Entonces dicho esto, aquí voy con mis preguntas. Las huellas encontradas en el arma homicida son suyas. ¿Eso es cierto?_

–…

–_Señorita Kinomoto le recuerdo que está bajo palabra y debe de contestar solo con la verdad. Así que le repito mi pregunta. Las huellas encontradas en el arma homicida son suyas. ¿Eso es cierto?_

–_S… si_

_Algo dentro de él se rompió al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, todo debía de ser un malentendido. El aliento le empezó a faltar, pero aun así no perdió la atención de las palabras de Sakura y de aquel abogado._

–_¿Realizo una llamada telefónica con Yukito un día antes de su asesinato?_

–_Si_

–_Siguiendo con las preguntas. ¿Usted pasó la noche antes de su asesinato con Tsukishiro Yukito en el hotel Royal Nishitetsu?_

–_Si_

_¿Hotel? ¿Qué hacia Sakura con Yukito en un hotel? ¡Esa era una puta broma o una pesadilla! maldecía no haber escuchado a su padre y madre antes de llegar al juicio._

–_Kinomoto, varios empleados del hotel aseguran a verle visto correr fuera del hotel con sangre en el cuerpo después de encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de Tsukishiro Yukito. ¿Eso es cierto?_

–_Si_

_No… Sakura definitivamente no podía estar diciendo eso._

–_¿Usted tiene una relación sentimental con Tsukishiro Yue?_

_¿Qué tenía que ver él con el caso? Su conmoción creció y la furia mezclada con confusión se agitaba por sus venas como un veneno ponzoñoso._

_Vio a Sakura incomodarse por la pregunta –Sí, ¿pero no sé qué tiene eso que ver con…?_

–_Le recuerdo que solo debe de contestar con un "sí" o con un "no" señorita Kinomoto. ¿Entonces su respuesta es un "si"?_

–_Si_

–_Como última pregunta y antes de darles mi análisis de los hechos, quiero aclarar lo siguiente. Señorita Kinomoto, como ya se ha dicho anteriormente el hotel Royal Nishitetsu cuenta con una de las mejores reputaciones, su seguridad es casi infalible y 100% confiable en cuanto a estudios de calidad, cuenta con un circuito cerrado de seguridad de varias cámaras, estas no están conectadas directamente a un sistema de visión de vigilancia monitoreada automáticamente, las cámaras graban todo lo de las habitaciones, las grabaciones se guardan y encriptan bajo un código de seguridad directamente administrado por un empleado de la policía local, sin el cual los videos no pueden ser modificados, copiados, abiertos o borrados. Cada mes todos los videos son borrados sin ser abiertos por esté empleado y dos supervisores, uno del hotel y otro de la policía, todo bajo las estrictas condiciones de seguridad de los mismos, nadie ve esos videos a menos que exista un caso que lo amerite, como lo sería robo, terrorismo o asesinato. Ejemplo es este proceso judicial, donde son "obligatoriamente" necesarios para aclarar los hechos ocurridos. Por lo que el hotel en ningún momento viola el acuerdo de privacidad de los usuarios, incluso estos mismos son notificados de este sistema de seguridad cuanto rentan un habitación, de no aceptarlo se les negara el servicio. Ahora mi pregunta. Usted aparece en el video de seguridad del hotel, en su habitación manteniendo relaciones sexuales con Tsukishiro Yukito por la noche y acto seguido por la mañana se le ve cometiendo el asesinato ¿Eso es cierto?_

–_¡FALSO! ¡ESO ES UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA! ¡ESE VIDEO ES UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA!_

_Ese abogado estaba afirmando que Sakura había… no… no podía ser posible…_

–_Independientemente de las reacciones de la acusada les daré mi interpretada versión. Ustedes mismos pueden ver el video a continuación antes que nada._

_Sus ojos se posaron en la grabación que se proyectaba en la sala, las imágenes eran claras y nítidas, cada una de ellas seguía el relato dado por Wang. El video le estaba destruyendo por dentro y derrumbando en mil pedazos. Sakura no solo lo había engañado con su hermano, también le había asesinado._

– _Entonces mi versión es esta. Un mujer que tiene una relación sentimental con un hijo de los más grandes empresarios de Japón y curiosamente también es amante del hermano del mismo, aclarando que hay mucho dinero de por medio. Podemos platear lo siguiente, hablamos de un hermano que tal vez se cansó de ser el segundo plato en un "triángulo amoroso", Yukito se cansó de hacer lo incorrecto, de mentirle a su hermano, habló por teléfono con la acusada para informarle de los hechos y de su posible decisión de decir la verdad, ese mismo día fue al hotel con la señorita Kinomoto con la intención de aclarar las cosas con ella, de decirle la verdad absoluta a su hermano y familia. Un gran riesgo para la chica, si la familia se enteraba de sus planes para conseguir la fortuna de los Tsukishiro, todo se irían a la basura. Decidió seducir por última vez a Yukito y este cayo en su juego, toda una noche de pasión y por la mañana cuando el mismo cayó dormido en la cama, bajando la guardia, Kinomoto le apuñalo con la daga a la altura del corazón para asegurarse que no despertara. Un arma que probablemente consiguió entre el intermedio de la llamada por teléfono y la cita en el hotel. Después del asesinato llamó a una ambulancia para evitar levantar más sospechas, sin embargo por un momento el pánico se apodero de ella, salió corriendo del lugar, tiempo después reaccionó y regreso después a la escena del crimen para evitar levantar más sospechas. Y eso señores es el escenario del crimen._

_Un huracán dentro de él se desato, tenía los ojos rojos y la garganta seca. Sentía cada latido de su corazón y como su respiración se aceleraba. Parecía un león a punto de atacar a un enemigo. Sakura… ella era una mentirosa, una perra bastarda que le había engañado a él y su familia, ella había asesinado a su hermano para callarle. Su mandíbula se tensó y gruñidos escapaban de su boca. Todo lo que Wang decía tenía sentido y las pruebas apuntaban claramente los hechos. Pero Sakura no saldría tan fácilmente librada, él se encargaría de hacer justicia a su manera, ella no iría a prisión, él se encargaría de que el resto de su vida fuera el mismísimo infierno. Nadie se burlaba de él y su familia._

**Fin del flashback.**

Tiró el cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano y lo pisó con su zapato, recordar siempre le avivaba el dolor en el pecho, porque desde ese día su infierno también comenzó. Decir que la odiaba era fácil, pero hacerlo era una cuestión distinta. ¿Cómo era posible amar y odiar a una persona?

Sacó otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo prendió y empezó a fumarlo con rapidez, mientras tomaba la fotografía de su familia entre sus manos. Su hijo había sido parte de las razones que le hicieron seguir adelante e incluso pensar en algún momento en perdonar a Sakura, pero simplemente no podía olvidarlo, no cuando aún en su corazón la duda vivía, incluso al punto de poner en tela de juicio si Kei en verdad era su primogénito, porque bien Kei podía ser hijo de Yukito y el no estar seguro de ello, le consumía el alma.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

_Observo como todos le miraban de mala manera y le señalaban con las manos. Incluso pudo distinguir a lo lejos a Yue y a Kei al final del jurado mirándole con desprecio. Los gritos en las paredes le decían asesina mientras sus manos aún se encontraban manchadas de sangre. El frío en sus venas le hizo darse cuenta que tenía grilletes en las muñecas y las imágenes del juicio se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. De nuevo la tortura… Se observaba a ella misma mientras era juzgada._

_Esperaba que los hechos que había descrito le ayudaran y los testimonios de su defensa fueran escuchados. Todo parecía ser una verdadera pesadilla. Miró al jurado hablar entre si y al finalmente al juez dar su sentencia._

– _Después de las evidencias recabadas tanto por la defensa como por la parte acusatoria, Kinomoto Sakura acusada del delito de asesinato de Tsukishiro Yukito, el juzgado la encuentra… CULPABLE._

_¡NO! Ella no era culpable. Todo era un malentendido, si le dejaran explicarse, si la escucharan se darían cuenta que… De la nada fue atrapada en una celda que se llenaba de agua, si no salía de ahí en ese instante moriría ahogada. El agua ya estaba llegando a su cuello… ¡SI TAN SOLO LE DEJARAN EXPLICARSE!_

Se levantó súbitamente de su cama mientras el sudor recorría todo su rostro. De nuevo aquella pesadilla. Respiro agitadamente, no era extraño que los recuerdos le atormentaran de esa manera. Observo el reloj que tenía en el mueble al lado de su cama, eran las 2:57 am. No tenía caso seguir acostada, no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, se puso una bata sencilla y salió del departamento con dirección a la azotea del edificio, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y ver las estrellas desde un lugar alto siempre le tranquilizaba. El día anterior había vuelto a hablar con su madre y las palabras que le había dicho le habían lastimado de gran manera, incluso había vuelto a olvidar comer a sus horas, por consecuente los mareos habían regresado a su cuerpo. Recordar esa llamada por teléfono le deprimía bastante.

**Flashback**

_Llamo por teléfono con la emoción latente en su piel. Necesitaba saber de Kei y aunque no quisiera admitirlo también quería saber de Yue. Esperaba que su madre le pudiera dar detalles de la condición de ambos. Terminó de marcar los números correspondientes y esperó el sonido en la línea, no tardó en escuchar la voz de su madre._

–_¿Sakura eres tú?_

_Como sospechaba su madre de seguro había esperado toda la mañana por su llamada. –Hola mamá. Como prometí he vuelto a contactar._

–_Estaba esperando tu llamada. Tu padre salió hace poco así que habla tranquila._

_No podía ocultar el anhelo en sus palabras –Mamá… ¿Cómo esta Kei? ¿Lo viste? ¿No se ve enfermo?_

_Un silencio corto se hizo presente, algo que no le dio buena espina. –¿Mamá, sigues ahí?_

–_Sakura… He ido a ver a Kei y a Yue, pero… bueno, el niño se ve bien. De hecho me quede a comer con ellos y a jugar con mi nieto. No se ve triste, ni enfermo, tal pareciera que está feliz._

_Escuchar que su hijo estaba bien le tranquilizaba por una parte, pero por otra… había hecho que algo se apagara dentro de ella, al parecer no la extrañaba –Ya ve… me alegro que este bien –Empezó a llorar sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su hijo no la necesitaba y eso la mataba. ¿Acaso no había sido una buena madre?_

–_Hija es cierto el rumor de Akiho, ella está viviendo con Yue y con Kei. Yue me dijó que ella estaría con ellos para apoyarles durante tu ausencia. No entendí a qué se refería ya que tú me habías dicho que nadie sabía de tu paradero después de que saliste de la casa de Tsukishiro, ni siquiera la poca servidumbre te había visto, así que deje que continuara explicándome su "versión" acerca de tu paradero. Sé que te prometí que no interferiría en esto, pero… cuando le pregunte a Yue por ti, me dijo que habías salido de vacaciones por una temporada y que no regresarías en un tiempo, que no querías que nadie te molestara. ¡No sabes las ganas que tenia de darle un buen golpe! Hija tal vez deberías arreglar todo con Yue de una buena vez… no puedo soportar verte en esa situación y verlo a él tan descarado, quitado de la pena con una mujer "nueva" bajo el bolsillo. _

_Su madre tenía mucha razón, pero ella no quería enfrentarlo, al menos no aun, se sentía muy vulnerable y no sabía si tendría las fuerzas para soportarlo, no solo mentales sino físicas, estaba demasiado cansada. _

–_Lo se mamá… solo que, quiero estar sola por ahora. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que… las cosas pasaron._

–_Sakura, no puedes posponerlo más, debes pedirle el divorcio a Tsukishiro. Es por tu propio bien._

**Fin flashback**

Llego a la azotea del edificio y se recostó en el suelo mientras veía las estrellas tranquilamente. Aun recordaba cuando era una niña, cuando Yue, Yukito y ella se la pasaban contando historias durante las noches en las largas salidas que solían tener con sus familias al campo, también recordó cuando Yue le planteó ser su novia y cuando le propuso matrimonio, en ambas ocasiones tan especiales habían sido noches con un cielo estrellado y con una luna brillante. Cuando Kei tenía solo 5 años le encantaba sentarse en su regazo y observar ese mismo paisaje cósmico junto a ella, señalando las constelaciones y creando historias alrededor de dragones, hadas, magos, robots y fantasmas. Si tan solo pudiera regresar a esos tiempos…

–Eres una tonta, si sigues recostada en el suelo te resfriaras y así no podrás trabajar, será un gran dolor en culo si yo tengo que cargar con tu ausencia laboral. Recuerda que las pulgas necesitan temperaturas cálidas para sobrevivir.

Se levantó y buscó al dueño de aquellas palabras. Shaoran se encontraba enfrente de ella con el pequeño lobo Nibelungo en sus brazos.

No pudo evitar susurrar al verlo –Li…

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque esa cara larga, pulga?

De inmediato recompuso su semblante, no podía dejar que los sentimientos le dominaran.

–No sé de qué me hablas Li y ya te he dicho que no me digas pulga. Si lo sigues haciendo te volveré a golpear como el "perro rabioso" que eres, deja de molestarme.

Observó como el muchacho le retaba con la mirada –Al perro la rabia se le cura, pero a la pulga jamás se le quitara lo frágil y enana. ¿No es cierto Nibelungo? –Shaoran le habló al pequeño lobo y después lo dejó en el piso. El pequeño animal corrió inmediatamente hacia ella. En el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse el cachorro había adquirido un especial cariño por ella, o al menos eso es lo que decía Shaoran. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó mientras lo acariciaba.

–Di lo que quieras Li, pero la rabia que tú tienes nunca se te quitara, ¿qué ganas con molestarme?, además de que también eres un tonto y eso no tiene cura.

El peliceleste se le acerco amenazadoramente. Un gruñido ronco salió de su garganta cuando se dirigió hacia ella –¿Me estás diciendo estúpido?

–Si el saco te queda…

Shaoran levanto una de sus manos y la puso sobre su hombro. –Yo no soy ningún tonto.

Miro divertida al chico, era tan fácil hacerle enfadar. –Solo quiero recordar. ¿No me llamaste el otro día a tu departamento? ¡Sí! Justo en la madrugada, todo por que querías un bocadillo nocturno, habías quemado un pollo entero y no sabías que hacer. ¿No eras ese sujeto? Que entró en pánico al ver un poco de humo en la cocina.

Shaoran retrocedió y le dio la espalda –Tsk… Está bien tu ganas pulga. Pero no soy ningún tonto, excepto en la cocina eso es otro asunto.

Sonrió complacida de ganarle nuevamente al muchacho. –Por cierto… ¿qué haces aquí Li?

* * *

**Adelanto. Capitulo V. "Un cachorro huérfano"**

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no debería acércame?

–Créeme pulga, si estiras la mano te la arrancara cuando menos te des cuenta.

* * *

**pepsipez**: Exacto es Kurogane del que hablamos, dale tiempo al tiempo que ya se desarrollara como personaje, aunque no hay que negar que el personaje tiende a llevar un poco el aura de peligrosidad, el personaje me parece bastante dinámico. Espero seguir actualizando seguido, ya que al ser una adaptación el "trabajo" de escribir se reduce un poco. Saludos y ya nos leemos.

**¿Qué tal les va pareciendo la historia? ¿Extraña? ¿Alejada de los personajes? ¿Confusa? No olviden dejar su sincera opinión en los comentarios, ya saben que los review, fav y follow siempre se agradecen e inspiran a continuar con ánimo. Eso es para los lectores fantasmones que no me escriben :'v Sin más les mando muchos saludos, emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Lo más fresco que he tomado ha sido una infusión de té verde, recuerdo que los hielos de ese día sobradaban y la sensación en la garganta era bastante agradable, al punto que me acabe en seguida el vaso y me serví de nuevo otra ronda. En fin, espero disfruten el capítulo anterior, que ya nos hemos emparejado con la versión original y las empezare a actualizar a la par.**

"_El mayor espectáculo es un hombre esforzado luchando contra la adversidad; pero hay otro aún más grande: ver a otro hombre lanzarse en su ayuda."_

–Oliver Goldsmith

CAPITULO V – "Un cachorro huérfano"

**Pov Shaoran**

Se había levantado a la mitad de la noche, tenía que orinar después de tomar varias cervezas en la tarde. Maldijo internamente por haber bebido tanto. Se dijó así mismo que no volvería a ingerir tanto alcohol para evitar ese tipo de molestias, ya que evidentemente una de las cosas que más odiaba en el universo era que interrumpieran su sueño o levantarse temprano, y entonces a plena hora muerta, ahí estaba él despierto. Se dirigió al baño y después de atender su necesidad, decidió volver a recostarse y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero el ruido fuera de su puerta le distrajo de su motivo. Era extraño que alguien en el edificio se moviera a esas horas. La curiosidad le invadió, decidió salir de su departamento y observar que todo estuviera en orden. No se imaginó que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con la sombra de Sakura. Claro que podía reconocerla, no había nadie con tan menuda figura en aquel edificio más que ella. Como Sakura no le había notado, la siguió un poco y observo tranquilo como ella se dirigía hacia la azotea del edificio, apenas distinguió que la chica se veía afligida y algo en su interior tuvo una opresión. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Esa opresión era una molestia aun peor que despertarse para orinar a mitad de la noche. Se adentró de nuevo en su apartamento y se recostó al lado del pequeño lobo que dormía con él, sin embargo no pudo quedarse tranquilo ni siquiera un minuto. Ahora estaba más inquieto que antes… no se podía quitar de la mente el rostro de Sakura. ¡Con un puto demonio y toda su horrible descendencia engendrada! Se levantó de nuevo, tomo al lobo por el cuello, la puso en sus brazos despertándolo en el proceso y se dirigió a la azotea.

Al encontrarse con la pequeña chica acostada en el suelo de la azotea del edificio, pudo distinguir con mayor claridad su rostro triste. Ella aun no lo había notado y parecía muy concentrada viendo las estrellas. Llamo su atención molestándola un poco y la chica no tardo en recomponer su semblante y seguirle el juego, sin embargo no esperaba que de aun momento a otro aquella pregunta surgiera.

– Por cierto… ¿qué haces aquí Li?

¿Qué, que hacia? Ni puta idea. De verdad ni él mismo sabía qué hacía. Los problemas de Kinomoto eran sus problemas, no tenían nada que ver con él y sin embargo ahí estaba.

–Tsk… de verdad eres molesta, ese es mi problema pulga.

–¡Eres un tonto Li! Si solo viniste a molestar ya puedes irte. –La chica le dio la espada y él se acercó más.

–Ja, no porque tú me lo digas lo hare. –Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y le susurro cerca del cuello a la chica que aún continuaba dándole la espalda –Escucha Kinomoto, ninguna presa puede ordenarle a un depredador que hacer, menos aún una pulga debilucha como tu.

La chica le miro molesta y se acercó para intentar golpearlo, sin embargo la esquivo con facilidad y la intento someter, en el proceso hizo que la chica se desbalanceara, la tomo con más fuerza y el impulso hizo que cayeran juntos al piso, apenas la pudo proteger del golpe recibiendo de lleno todo el daño quedando debajo de la chica, mientras esta golpeaba su pecho. Después del golpe Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y le miro directamente, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de la chica, algo se estaba agitando dentro y eso… ¡estaba muy mal! Sin embargo el instinto era más fuerte y dejo que los ojos de la chica le embrujaran, la pulga podría ser menuda pero… era muy hermosa. Levanto uno de sus brazos y lo dirigió hacia el rostro de Sakura, sorprendiéndose que esta no pusiera resistencia a sus acciones, ya casi estaba por tocarla y de pronto sintió un dolor molesto en el brazo. Al dirigir sus mirar aquel sitio de donde provenía el dolor, lo miró claramente, ¡Nibelungo le estaba mordiendo! Dicha acción hizo que tanto él como Sakura se distrajeran con el pequeño animal y se levantaran rápidamente alejándose lo más posible el uno del otro.

¡Esa mujer no era una pulga, esa mujer era una bruja! Estaba haciendo que se comportara de una manera que él jamás pensó que sucediera. ¿Le habida dicho hermosa? Que tonterías… Después de alejarse decidió retirarse de aquel lugar. Busco rápidamente al lobo que le había sacado de aquel hechizo que significaban los ojos esmeralda de la chica, tomo al cachorro por los brazos y se dirigió de nuevo a Sakura.

–Si tanto quieres saber que hacia aquí, es bastante simple. El lobo estaba inquieto y lo quise sacar un poco para que corriera y le diera un poco el aire fresco de la noche. Pero como veo que ya se divirtió demasiado, lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir.

No estaba huyendo, se repetía así mismo. Solo que ya estaba cansado y la chica no era su problema. Se estaba por retirar, pero Sakura le detuvo en el proceso.

–¡Shaoran espera! De verdad eres un idiota y hay veces que me desesperas, pero ¡por Dios!. No puedo creer que aún no te hayas dado cuenta que… –Vio como la chica tomo aire –¡TU BRAZO ESTA SANGRANDO! –Casi pierde un tímpano con el grito de la castaña y por poco podía sostener al pequeño lobo, sin embargo la chica se lo quitó. A todo eso... ¿Cómo le había llamado?

–¡Como te atreves pulga! Regrésame a ese cachorro mimado –Se recompuso lentamente y observo su herida en el brazo. Estaba acostumbrado a los juegos bruscos de los cachorros de muchos canidos y felinos, eso incluía las mordidas y zarpadas. Tenía muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo que lo demostraban, así que no le tomó mucha importancia y volvió a tomar al lobo de los brazos de Kinomoto.

–Está herida no es molestia. Cerrará por si sola.

La chica se golpeó su propio rostro, al parecer desesperada. –No digas tonterías Li ahora tenemos que curar eso.

Sonrió zancarrón. –Sabes… de verdad eres muy molesta.

Después de un buen rato discutiendo la chica le llevo a su departamento y le trató aun en contra de su voluntad, desinfecto con alcohol y amarro varias vendas, solo después de dejarla actuca, pudo liberarse e irse de ahí. Volvió a su propio departamento y dejó a Nibelungo en el suelo, mientras él se volvía a recostar en su cama. Eran las 4:00 de la mañana, aun podía dormir un poco antes del trabajo. Esta vez podría descansar tranquilo, sin ninguna presión en su pecho, cerró sus ojos lentamente y… unos ojos esmeraldas llegaron a su mente torturándolo. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y volvió a maldecir. ¡DEMONIOS, QUE MIERDA HABIA HECHO PARA RECIBIR ESA TORTURA! ¿Acaso no podría dormir tranquilo esa noche?

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Nunca se imaginó encontrase a Shaoran y a Nibelungo esa noche, pero debía de admitir que ambos habían logrado distraerle y más aún sacarle una sonrisa cuando estaba curando al castaño y este se quejaba del dolor. Aunque el incidente de la caída fue algo incómodo, los ojos con que le había visto Shaoran le recordaban tanto a la mirada que Yue solía darle en aquellos buenos tiempos. Había empezado a sentirse mal cuando recordó los que había pasado con Shaoran y el lobo, lo que hizo que sonriera un poco. Se recostó más tranquila y durmió el resto de la noche.

Por la mañana se preparó para ir al trabajo y espero a que dieran las 8:00am antes de tomar su pequeña maleta donde guardaba el uniforme que usaba, salió del departamento y miró como Li y el pequeño lobo ya le estaban esperando afuera. Desde que había obtenido empleo gracias a Shaoran, se iban juntos al trabajo. Aun no encontraba un trabajo en su área, pero no se quejaba, de verdad disfrutaba trabajar con los animales. Al voltear a ver a su acompañante, observo que el chico se veía con grandes ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido anoche y se veía más desaliñado que de costumbre. Probablemente el pequeño lobo no le había dejado dormir, decidió picarlo un poco.

Sonrió y se dirigió al chico. –Buenos días Li, espero descansaras bien.

El chico le gruño y le miro con ojos de zombie –Ya vámonos pulga y deja de molestar.

Ella quería defenderse de lo que le había dicho Shaoran, pero vio al chico demasiado cansado y con un semblante tan malo que decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez.

Desde el edificio al zoológico de Central Park el trayecto en el transporte era un poco lento, pero gracias a que Li contaba con una motocicleta, no tardaban tanto en llegar al lugar. Aunque le preocupo un poco que el chico condujera en esas condiciones, él le aseguro que estaba bien.

En el zoológico su trabajo consistía en ayudar al castaño en la limpieza de algunas jaulas, el mantenimiento de varios hábitats, dar alimento a los animales y sobre todo ayudar a Nibelungo en una rehabilitación para liberarle en la vida silvestre. Aun se preguntaba como Shaoran se había hecho con tan peculiar animal, pero no negaría que le agradaba esa parte tan servicial y de ayuda que tenía el chico. Esperaba que en algún momento le contara más de su trabajo.

Ahora mismo se encontraban juntos en el hábitat de los leones limpiando mientras los animales estaban en sus jaulas. Al poco tiempo observo como una figura se asomaba al lugar a través del barandal de seguridad del zoológico, era un niño pequeño que miraba hacia el habitad. Desde que había empezado a trabajar ahí, ese niño le había llamado la atención, siempre los observaba, tanto a ella como a Shaoran y la duda ya le estaba matando, ya que ese pequeño también le recordaba mucho a su hijo. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Acaso la extrañaría? ¿No se habría enfermado últimamente? ¿Yue le estaría cuidado bien? Yue…

–¿Qué pasa Kinomoto? Deja de pensar en tonterías y sigue trabajando, aún hay mucho por hacer.

Salió de su ensueño. –Estoy en eso Li, eres tú el que está perdiendo el tiempo.

Shaoran le sonrió –¿Enserio? No soy yo el que se ha pasado los últimos cinco minutos viendo a la nada.

Suspiró antes de continuar. –No es eso. Sabes, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. ¿Tú has visto al niño que siempre nos observa cuando trabajamos en el zoológico?

Shaoran frunció el ceño y ese gesto por un instante le recordó tanto a Yue que casi olvidó que hacia –Olvídalo pulga, ese niño no tiene importancia. Mejor olvídalo.

No supo porque, las palabras del castaño le molestaron. –¿Por qué? Parece tener unos seis o siete años y nunca le he visto acompañado de un adulto, es peligroso que venga solo todos los días al zoológico.

–Solo aléjate de ese niño Kinomoto. Es un cachorro humano huérfano, son peligrosos.

Su rostro se llenó de duda–No entiendo, tu crías cachorros de felinos y ¿me dices que me aleje de un niño? Alguien que es como tú o como yo

–No lo entiendes, los cachorros humanos son tramposos e inteligentes. Solo buscan usarte para sobrevivir. Ese niño debe de ser igual. Aquí se unen a temprana edad a pandillas y mafias. No debes ayudarle.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no debería acércame?

–Créeme pulga, si estiras la mano te la arrancara cuando menos te des cuenta.

No quiso seguir discutiendo con Shaoran y simplemente continúo con su trabajo.

Al salir del zoológico junto con el chico pudo ver como este tenía un semblante aún más casando que el de la mañana y empezó a preocuparse, así que antes de dirigirse hacia la pequeña bodega cerca de la 5ta avenida, donde Shaoran guardaba su motocicleta, decidió que lo mejor sería que ambos descansaran un poco.

–Li, ¿no te gustaría que nos sentáramos un segundo?, de verdad no te vez nada bien.

El chico apenas susurro en respuesta –Si… tal vez no sea mala idea.

Juntos se sentaron en una banca del parque, mientras el castaño descansaba un poco. A lo lejos diviso un carro de hot dog y sin pensarlo mucho decidió comprar uno para el chico y para ella. No habían comido en el tarde y probablemente también eran una de las razones por las que el chico estaba tan mal.

–Voy a comprar algo de comer para ambos, espérame aquí, no tardo.

El chico hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y se puso un mano en la misma –No tardes Kinomoto…

Fue hacia el puesto y compro dos hot dog, recibió su cambio y cuando dio la vuelta para hacia donde estaba Shaoran, miró a los lejos al niño que les observaba en el zoológico, al principio le pareció curiosa la situación cuando lo vio rodeado de dos sujetos, sin embargo entendió la gravedad del asunto cuando estos comenzaron a golpearlo. No lo pensó dos veces y termino tirando los hot dog, corriendo en ayuda del infante. No le tomo ni dos segundo llegar al lado del niño y golpear a uno de los abusivos con uno de sus puños, tirándole al suelo. Tal vez no sería la mejor en cuanto a fuerza, pero sabía lo básico de defensa personal y daría lo mejor de sí misma, estaba segura que todo saldría bien. El otro sujeto se lanzó hacia ella e intento derribarla, sin embargo a penas le esquivo y pudo golpearlo en la quijada, haciendo que también cayera el suelo. Por un momento creyó tener la ventaja pero cuando un súbito mareo la invadió y se desequilibró uno de los sujetos aprovecho la oportunidad, le tiró al suelo y la sometió contra el mismo. Vio que ambos sujetos estaban visiblemente drogados y como uno de ellos sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo. Intento liberarse al ver el arma, pero era demasiada la fuerza, observó como uno de ellos tomaba impulso para apuñalarle el rostro, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Después de unos segundos sintió como el peso de su cuerpo era retirado y al abrir los ojos se topó con la imagen de un imponente Shaoran golpeado a ambos drogadictos sin mucho problema, aunque le perturbo un poco ver en el rostro del chico, una expresión llena de furia y salvajismo. Tenía a ambos sujetos en el piso recibiendo sus múltiples golpes.

–¡¿IMBECILES QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?! ¡Respondan! Con que intentaban golpear a una mujer y a un niño, ¿no creen que eso es muy cobarde?. ¡Los voy a matar!

No podía dejar que eso continuara. –¡Basta Shaoran! ¡Los vas a matar! –Se acercó por detrás del chico y lo abrazo en un intento de detenerlo.

–Es mejor que no haya personas como estas en el mundo. ¡Deja que acabe con ellos Sakura! –El chico seguía molesto, respiraba rápidamente y gruñía con fuerza, aunque después del abrazo de la chica, había dejado de golpear a los drogadictos.

–Detente Shaoran, ya no pueden lastimarnos. Míralos, están inconscientes.

El chico se mantuvo quieto unos segundos y se fue levantando poco a poco, aun lo tenía abrazado por la espalda. Solo cuando se levantó por completo lo libero del mismo. Justo a tiempo para ver como los oficiales encargados del parque de Central Park se acercaban rápidamente a auxiliarlos. No tardaron en ayudarles. Al ver el estado de los sujetos no dudaron en creerles y en arrestar a los drogadictos, no sin antes someterlos a un breve interrogatorio. Solo entonteces recordó al niño y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, sin embargo este había desaparecido, se preocupó ¿a dónde habría ido? Un poco desilusionada volvió a voltear su mirada hacia Shaoran, solo para ver como este se tambaleaba y caía al piso con un fuerte estruendo. Todo ante la atónita mirada de ella y los oficiales.

* * *

**Pov Kurogane**

Se encontraba caminando por la calle mientras los pensamientos cruzaban su mente. Él era muy bien conocido en el alto y bajo mundo por ser una persona que cumplía su palabra bajo cualquier costo. Su fama era intachable y sus resultados eran siempre precisos y satisfactorios. Pero este caso le estaba costando bastante trabajo y por una parte se sentía sumamente feliz de encontrar un reto y por el otro, se sentía intrigado por aun no tener un indicio concreto.

Por más que intentaba unir las piezas del rompecabezas, simplemente los hechos no cuadraban, normalmente le tomaba por mucho tiempo localizar a una persona dos semanas, sin embargo con el caso de Tsukishiro Sakura ya tenía tres meses y aun no conseguía ninguna pista importante que le diera una mínima idea del paradero de la chica. Eso no era nada normal, nadie en el mundo desaparecía así. Todos dejaban un rastro. Tal vez… necesitaba conocer de mejor manera a la persona que dejaba semejantes huellas para que estas no fueran encontradas. ¡Justamente! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Busco con la mirada una cabina telefónica en la calle y sonrió al encontrar una del otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a la misma y empezó a introducir varias monedas mientras marcaba el número que conocía de memoria. El sonido de espera se hizo presente y no fueron ni cinco segundos cuando la voz que tanto conocía le respondió.

–_¿Bueno, quien habla?_

–_¡Eh niño!, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin tu molesta voz?_

–_¿¡Es el inútil de Kuro!? ¡El mentiroso escurridizo! ¿Dónde estabas metido? Aun no has traído el dinero que me debes._

La voz del chico era exaltada _–No molestes, estoy consiguiéndolo en este mismo instante. Pero veras, mi trabajo se encuentra en un punto muerto por el momento y pues, me gustaría que me echaras una mano. Te aseguro que después del caso te pagare todo lo que te debo._

Oyó como el chico suspiro al otro lado de la línea. _–¿Qué quieres?_

¡Bingo!, había logrado convencerlo, aunque en el fondo sabía que era casi imposible que le negara algo _–Necesito el expediente judicial del caso de Yukito Tsukishiro y toda la información policiaca que puedas encontrar._

* * *

**Pov Akiho**

Paseaba tranquila por el centro comercial, necesitaba comprase algunos vestidos y unas cuantas joyas para lucirlas durante las salidas con Yue y su mocoso. Pronto vio un aparador que exhibía varios juegos de joyas con diamantes de distintos colores y uno de color rosa en particular llamo su atención. Iba a entrar a la tienda cuando un sujeto le jaló bruscamente y le puso una mano en la cintura.

–No te muevas linda.

Sonrió tranquila. –Deja de jugar Kaito.

–Solo quería asustarte, darte una sorpresa.

–Tú jamás podrías asustarme. Puedo reconocer tu olor y presencia a lo lejos.

El chico recorrió su mirada por todo su cuerpo y la abrazo por la cintura mientras le susurraba al oído –No sabes cuánto me gusta verte con esos vestidos.

Posó sus manos sobre las de Kaito –Y a mí me encanta verte tan dominante.

Volteo para encontrarse con el rostro del gran hombre, acerco sus labios a los del chico y se fundieron juntos en un beso apasionado.

* * *

**Actualizando el estado de las bebidas refrescantes, mi familia se dedica a la industria paletera, jamás olvidare la vez que una señora le dijo a mi madre, "¿porque mis paletas de tang no saben cómo las suyas señora?" y pues la respuesta más rápida que llegó a mi mente fue... por qué las hacemos con fruta de verdad xD Disculpad mis divagaciones, no olviden dejar review, fav y follow. Siempre se agradece todo tipo de apoyo. Les envió saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Vamos con un capítulo más, disfrutemos que tengo vacaciones xD ¡Yei!**

_"El hombre que ha cometido un error y no lo corrige comete otro error mayor."_

–Confucio

CAPITULO VI – "Confianza"

**4 meses después…**

**New York 2:07 am**

**Pov Sakura**

Estaba leyendo el último informe de cuentas de la pequeña empresa en la cual trabajaba, la mayoría de los cálculos ya estaban terminados pero tenía que corregir algunas cuantas hojas en las cuales señalaba algunos errores o traslapado de alguna factura. Suspiró frustrada, estaba cansada y necesita un respiro, pero esa contaduría tenían que ser entregadas a más tardar mañana mismo, eran su prioridad. Se estiró en la gran silla de su escritorio, esperaba que dicha acción le devolviera un poco de fuerzas, aunque realmente resultaba en vano, ya que la fatiga no se iría tan fácilmente. Solo entonces sintió como alguien le jaló de la mano suavemente. Volteó lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos anhelantes, llamándola.

–Mamá… ¿tienes que seguir trabajando? –La mirada cansada de ese pequeño de verdad le mataba.

–No, ya casi termino. Pero tú deberías ir a dormir, ya es tarde para qué estés despierto.

–Pero, no quiero dormir, además papá tampoco ha llegado y me siento solo. –El niño le dio un gran abrazo con sus manitas a pesar de que apenas podía rodearla, ya que la silla en la que ella se encontraba sentada le estorbaba en su faena.

Se levantó haciendo que el niño retrocediera un poco, le rodeo con sus propios brazos e igualmente le abrazo con fuerza. Después del gran apretón, se separaron y le alboroto su pequeña cabellera castaña.

–Está bien, tú ganas, dejare de trabajar. Pero solo te contare un cuento y te dormirás, ¿de acuerdo?

Pudo notar como los ojos del niño comenzaron a brillar –¡Sí! ¡Trato hecho!

Llevó al pequeño hasta su cama y le empezó a contar una historia de dragones, no tardo mucho tiempo para que este se quedara dormido y sus pequeños ronquidos se hicieran notorios. Se quedó observándolo mientras dormía y una lágrima se le escapo.

–Sabes, nunca he entendido por que lloras cuando observas tan detalladamente a Saito. Tal pareciera que te da más amargura que alegría, algo ilógico dado que creí que estabas muy encariñada con ese mocoso.

Se limpió la lagrima traicionera rápidamente –Yo no estaba llorando, solo… me sentí un poco melancólica

Shaoran protesto al escucharla –Kinomoto, esta no es la primera vez que te sorprendo, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te atormenta? No entiendo cómo puedes tener una actitud tan "fuerte" y en segundos traer esa aura de detestable melancolía. Esa actitud tan victimizada me da asco.

Miró al chico y vio que tenía esa extraña mirada de enfado mezclada con preocupación y aunque parte de sus palabras le dolieron, sabía que tenía razón. Tal vez Shaoran no lo expresarse abiertamente, pero sabía que se preocupaba por ella. –¿Podemos hablar en la azotea?

El chico asintió y gruño en respuesta –Claro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación no sin antes asegurarse de que Saito estaba completamente dormido. Se dirigieron hacia la azotea y vio por el rabillo del ojo como el chico le veía de cerca. Su mirada era tan profunda y penetrante.

**Pov Shaoran**

Miraba a Sakura desde lejos, habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos meses y no podía negarlo, debes en cuando se preocupaba por la chica. Ella era alguien que le apoyaba y para ser franco, desde el incidente de los drogadictos algo en él sentía la necesidad tacita de proteger a su compañera de trabajo, no sabía por qué y realmente no le importaba. Se dijo así mismo que enviaría todos esos pensamientos confusos a la jodida mierda y solo se dedicaría a hacer aquello que quería y si eso incluía ayudar a la castaña, lo haría. Así de simple. Aun recordaba ese día en que despertó en el hospital después de golpear a aquellos sujetos.

_**Flashback**_

_Abrió los ojos desorientados y con el cuerpo adolorido, intento enfocar el lugar y solo se encontró con una habitación grande de paredes blancas, todo el lugar olía desinfectante y al parecer estaba conectado a lo que parecía ser una bolsa de suero. No lo pensó dos veces, se arrancó el "medicamento" y se levantó de la cama, observando que ahora tenía puesto el atuendo de hospital… ¡exacto! Ese lugar era un hospital, pero… ¿qué hacía realmente ahí?_

_Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación y antes de tomar la perilla, la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando pasar a un hombre con bata que de inmediato intuyó sería un médico y detrás de él notó la delicada figura de Sakura._

_Estaba confundido y necesitaba respuestas, miró a Sakura y al médico. –¿Qué diablos hago aquí?_

_El sujeto de bata blanca se le acerco lentamente –Tranquilo hombre, acaba de despertar y ya está de mal humor. Debe agradecer que su pequeña novia le trajera a tiempo para que le revisáramos, si no pudo haber sufrido de algo mucho peor._

_¿Pequeña novia? ¿Sakura? –Ella no es mi novia, es una amiga del trabajo y podría contestarme que es exactamente lo que me paso. –Vio como la chica se ponía delante del médico encarándolo._

–_¡No seas grosero Li! Todavía que te trajimos aquí después de que te desmayaras y hablas tan altaneramente, tal vez debí dejarte tirado e irme._

_La chica parecía enfadada –Ok, esperen... ¿Desmayarme? ¿Fue eso lo que me pasó?_

_El medico carraspeo llamando su atención. –Así es muchacho, te desmayaste producto de una infección en tu brazo, al parecer esta fue consecuencia de una herida infectada._

_Volteó hacia su mano y efectivamente descubrió una curación con una venda muy bien dispuesta, justo donde Nibelungo le había mordido la noche interior –Ya veo, con que por eso me había sentido tan mal –Comenzó a reírse, divertido por lo que le había pasado –Gracias doctor veo que en verdad sirven para algo, pensar que tanto alboroto por esa pequeña mordida._

_El médico le vio confusamente y Sakura le miraba enigmáticamente. –Bueno… lo mejor es que descanses un rato más muchacho, en unas dos horas le daremos de alta en lo que termino de llenar su informe, solo tendrá que tomar algunos medicamentos complementarios para evitar que la infección regrese, ahora si me disculpan me retiro –El medico salió de la habitación mientras la castaña se acercaba a él._

–_Eres un tonto Li, ¿acaso no piensas lo que haces? pudiste haberte lastimado cuando peleaste con esos hombres drogados._

_¡Cierto! ¿Qué había sucedido después de que él golpeara a esos bastardos? –¿Qué ocurrió con ellos?_

_La chica se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos viéndole a los ojos, suspiró y le habló tranquilamente –Después de que te desmayaste te traje a urgencias y te revisaron a fondo. Concluyeron que tu desmayo era producto de una infección por la herida que Nibelungo te hizo el otro día._

_Era bueno saber eso pero… no era nada nuevo a lo que el medico ya le había dicho –Kinomoto… ¿Dónde está Nibelungo y ese niño?_

_La chica desvió su mirada –A Nibelungo decidí dejarlo en el zoológico, no podía traerlo a él y a ti._

_Suspiro lentamente – Tonta, ese perro no estará tranquilo hasta que este con él. Creo que tendré que ir a recogerlo al zoológico. ¿Por cierto como llegaste aquí? ¿No viniste en mi motocicleta verdad?_

–_Claro que no. Te traje en un taxi._

_La miró inquisitivamente –¿Con que dinero?_

–_Eso no importa y en cuanto al niño, él se fue. Creo que los policías lo asustaron. –La chica parecía estar triste al decir esas palabras._

_Miró su brazo de nuevo y apenas susurro –Gracias… por traerme y por cuidar a Nibelungo._

_La chica le miró con una sonrisa –No hay de qué Li, si tu no me hubieras ayudado antes no sé cómo habría terminado. Soy yo la que aún está en deuda._

_No lo olvidaría, esa sonrisa le hizo sentir tan bien, no… no era eso, más bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que su padre murió, se volvía a sentir apreciado por alguien más, echo un vistazo de nuevo a la venda en su brazo y recordó como la chica se había preocupado cuándo Nibelungo le había mordido. Una cálida sensación en su pecho creció y se expandió por todo su ser. ¿Qué era eso tan candente y reconfortante? Y… ¿porque sentía la creciente necesidad naciente de proteger a Sakura?_

_**Fin de flashback**_

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la azotea y la chica se dirigió rápidamente al barandal principal de la misma, dándole la espalda. Él solo la observó desde lejos, tal vez no había sido buena idea presionarla para que le dijera lo que le pasaba… pero para él ya había sido suficiente, observar melancolía en la mirada de la castaña durante estos últimos meses, había sido bastante molesto. Recordarlo le producía asco y le hacía querer desaparecer semejante semblante del rostro de Sakura.

Metió las manos en sus bolcillos y se acercó lentamente a la chica. Sin embargo no dio ni tres pasos cuando la voz de Sakura le detuvo.

–Li… ¿sabes que significa que te odien las personas que más amas?

La pregunta le tomó completamente fuera de lugar. Se demoró unos segundos en procesarlo y darle una respuesta. –Realmente no pienso en ello, si alguien me odia es su problema, no él mío. Yo no me meto con nadie a menos que los sujetos se lo merezcan, tampoco es que le de mucha importancia a esa cosa que llaman "amor", el único aprecio que he tenido en mi vida ha sido por mi padre y nadie más.

La castaña seguía viendo el horizonte, al parecer bastante concentrada en dicha tarea. Un silencio se apodero del lugar y algo dentro de él le hizo acercase de nuevo a la chica, esta vez llegando hasta su espalda y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

–Kinomoto, soy un imbécil tratando con las personas y sinceramente no entiendo tu pregunta… pero te apoyare en todo lo que pueda.

La chica tembló un poco ante su contacto, aunque probablemente fuese por el frío. –Hay algo que desde hace mucho me tortura, pero… pase lo que pase, promete que me escucharas hasta el final, después de eso puedes juzgarme cuanto quieras.

El asintió lentamente, si Sakura le quería contar, el escucharía con atención hasta el final.

* * *

**Japón 7:00 am**

**Pov Kei**

Su papá le llevaba a la escuela en su auto. Últimamente esos eran lo pocos momentos en lo que podía convivir con él, ya que su padre había estado bastante ocupado con la empresa, con Akiho y con un señor pelinegro que sin falta le visitaba cada tres días en su despacho. Eso había hecho que el semblante de su padre se viera cansado y desgastado.

Su papá volteó a verle al llegar al colegio –Kei, no voy a poder venir a recogerte, así que Akiho vendrá en mi lugar. Tal vez también llegue un poco tarde a casa, pero te prometo regresar temprano para que los tres cenemos fuera. Así que por favor, pórtate bien con Akiho.

Sinceramente las palabras y la idea no le agradaba, pero su padre había estado tan estresado y ocupado que no escuchaba con atención lo que le decía.

Junto sus manitas y tomó la mochila del asiento mientras bajaba del auto. –Si papá.

Su progenitor le acompañó hasta la entrada y luego lo vio perderse en dirección de su auto.

Fue caminando a su aula con la vista hacia abajo e intento ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros y de sus maestros. Esas miradas siempre habían existido, pero ahora eran cada vez más intensas y notorias, ya no se molestaban en ocultarlas siquiera. Tres niños se le acercaron rápidamente y le hicieron levantar la mirada, uno tenía el cabello rubio, otro el cabello castaño y el ultimo de un cabello negro como la noche. Apenas y los reconocía como compañeros de su salón.

El niño rubio le habló "amigablemente" y el retrocedió por inercia. –¡Kei! Mi buen amigo. ¿Cómo estás? –El chico le quiso poner un brazo en su hombro, pero él lo esquivo y se alejó rápidamente.

–Déjame en paz.

El rubio le miró de mala manera y preámbulos lo empujó. –Por eso te tratemos mal Kei, te crees demasiado. Pero lo único que eres es el hijo de una asesina.

Empujó de regreso al rubio. –¡Eso no es cierto!

El chico castaño se les unió a la conversación, soltando al inicio una gran carcajada. –Déjalo amigo, él tonto de Kei tiene razón. Mi mamá me dijo que no me acerque a él, que si le caemos mal nos desaparecerá como su papá desapareció a su madre.

¿Qué había dicho esos tontos? –¡Eso no es cierto, mi papá nunca lastimaría a mi mamá!

Ahora el pelinegro se les unía a sus amigos, encarándole. –Mi padre también lo dice y muchos adultos también, dicen que tu papá ya no quería a tu mamá y ordenó que la mataran, así como tu mamá mató a ese hombre. Antes te decíamos hijo de asesina, pero al parecer toda tu familia es igual. Alguien como tú no debería estar en esta escuela. ¡No te queremos aquí! –El chico le empujó con más fuerza y le tiró al piso, mientras sus compañeros le secundaban, se empezaron a reír de él mientras le aventaban la comida de sus almuerzos. A pesar de que sabía que varios adultos estaban cerca, ellos tardaron demasiado en "ayudarlo" y detener todo el alboroto.

Llegó a su salón encontrando con su única amiga Hisa, una niña de largo cabello negro y ojos azules. Ella era una de las pocas personas que le hablaban y jugaban con él, no le importaba lo que los grandes dijeran de su mamá y ahora también de su papá. La saludó animadamente y fue a su lugar. Todas las clases eran lo mismo, se sentaba hasta atrás porque nadie le hablaba ni quería hacer equipo con él, claro a excepción de Hisa, todos le miraban feo, le hacían gestos y sus maestros le observaban con desprecio.

En la hora del almuerzo salió con Hisa al patio de la escuela y se sentaron juntos debajo de un gran cerezo. La pequeña saco el bento que su madre le había preparado, toda la comida formaba la figura de un elefante y él no pudo evitar mirarlo con anhelo mientras sacaba de su mochila un sándwich que su papá le había comprado. Como extrañaba la comida de su mamá. Se sentía muy triste y su amiga no tardo en notarlo.

–¿Qué pasa Kei? ¿Quieres un poco de mi comida? Sabes que no me importa compartir.

Miró a la chica –Gracias Hisa, pero no me siento muy bien, me duele el estómago. – Y era cierto, algo dentro de él le dolía mucho y se llevó las manos al abdomen intentando aminorar el dolor.

–Si es por esos tontos niños que te molestan, deberías decirle a tu papá, él se encargara, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Son unos abusivos.

Dirigió su mirada al suelo –Mi papá ha estado muy ocupado últimamente Hisa… ni siquiera me escucha cuando le hablo. –Las lágrimas estaban empezando a formarse en sus ojos.

La pequeña niña le volvió a hablar y le estiró su bento –Con que por eso habías estado triste últimamente. Pensé que nadie te quitaría la felicidad de hace unos meses cuando tu mamá se fue. Dijiste que era lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado y ojalá nunca volviera. Pero eso ya no importa. Come de mi almuerzo, mi mamá hace el mejor arroz del mundo y puede alegrar a todos. Mi papá dice que ella es una diosa haciendo felices a todos con sus manjares.

Volteó a ver el bento y lo tomó con sus manos mientras la figura del elefante seguía presente a pesar de que Hisa ya había comido buena parte. Se disculpó con ella y le regreso la comida mientras se excusó diciendo que iría a buscar a la enfermera del colegio para que le diera algo para su dolor de estómago. Sin embargo fue al baño y se encerró en un cubículo queriendo ocultarse de todos. Las lágrimas brotaron segundos después.

Extrañaba mucho a su mamá y quería que ella volviera de las vacaciones que su papá había dicho que tenía. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, le dolía mucho el pecho y se sentía cada vez más horrible, estaba empezando a olvidar la voz de su mamá… y eso le daba mucho miedo, lentamente la imagen se hacía cada vez más estática. Era pequeño, pero se dio cuenta que cuando su mamá se fue pasaron muchas cosas, por las mañanas ya no amanecía arropado en su cama, nadie le iba a leer cuentos, su ropa estaba desordenada, nadie le esperaba en casa con un abrazo y un beso en la frente, no le preguntaban por su día, no le intentaban ayudar con la tarea, ni le hacia el desayuno, la comida o cena, sus bentos habían desaparecido y la cálida imagen de la sonrisa de su mamá cada vez que le platicaba de un logro en la escuela, estaba desapareciendo. Su papá se ausentaba cada vez más de la casa y si bien al principio el hecho de que Akiho se mudara con ellos fue un motivo de alegría, esto desapareció a los pocos días de ver que la chica se interesaba más por salir a tiendas comerciales a comprarse cosas. Solo le hablaba cuando su papá estaba cerca.

Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo y se abrazó así mismo en un intento de protección. Hablaría con su papá y le pediría que por favor trajera a su mamá de vuelta de donde quiera que estuviera, después de todo su cumpleaños estaba cerca y a él nunca le había negado sus regalos. En algún momento creyó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su mamá desapareciera para que la gente dejará de insultarlo por su culpa, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no importara que ella no estuviera, esos niños y adultos lo seguirían tratando mal.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Al llegar a su oficina lo primero que hizo fue marcar a Kurogane, esa era parte de su nueva rutina, acosar al pelinegro todas las mañanas con una llamada para preguntar del estado de la investigación de su esposa. El sonido de espera se hizo presente y espero escuchar la voz del muchacho.

–_Señor Tsukishiro, por la hora supongo que es usted._

Protestó ante la intuición del investigador –Kurogane, ¿sabes algo nuevo?

–_Me alegro que pregunte._

Gruñó –No me digas, aun nada ¿verdad? ¡Por dios Kurogane no puedo creer que aún no tengas ni una pequeña pista de su paradero!

Un silencio se escuchó en la línea por varios segundos. –_Al contrario, la he encontrado._

* * *

**pepsipez: **Espero yo que conforme avancen los capítulos, poco a poco se vayan desenvolviendo más los personajes, en este punto lo único que puedo replicar es en el tiempo, ya llegara su momento. Supongo yo que mis fics suelen ser un poco "crudos" en el ámbito del desarrollo de la historia, me gusta escribir "dulce" pero también me gusta reflejar las "crueldades" de la sociedad, pero veremos ya que tanta responsabilidad tiene al respecto Sakura. Gracias por el apoyo y por los consejos, en los verbos debo trabajar mucho, que he notado también ese error, igual en el POV pero creo que este último no lo modificare, ya que esta es de las primeras historias que escribí y siendo sincera no estoy muy segura de cómo hacerlo u-u (por ahora) supongo al terminar con los capítulos que tengo por corregir, también pondré atención en ese aspecto. Te mando emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto. Saludos. :33

**Fiu, acabo de terminar una rebanada de pizza y en el intermedio espero que mi equipo competitivo de Paladins me conteste, chicos si leen esto les juro que volveré a los torneos, ya contéstenme xD supongo que es el problema cuando te ausentas tanto tiempo de tus pasatiempos :'v En fin, espero que les gustara el capítulo, me esfuerzo cada rato libre que tengo, que es algo cansado escribir, dejarte llevar y estar pendiente de la ortografía y la sintaxis, aunque claro no les voy a mentir, también lo disfruto un montón :33 No olviden dejar un comentario, fav o follow. Se agradece que apoyen la historia y den muestra de vida :'v. Ya saben sin lectores no hay historias. Les envió muchos saludos. Vinsmoke fuera. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Ya vamos por el 7, ahora empiezo a cansarme un poco xD mi "pila está bajando" así que igual y me tomó un día de descanso, pero no se preocupen ya les avisare si sucede. **

_"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado."_

–Gabriel García Márquez

CAPITULO VII – "Un pasado turbio. Parte II"

**Pov Yue**

En cuanto Kurogane le informó que tenía información del paradero de Sakura, no lo pensó dos veces y salió en dirección de la oficina del pelinegro. Sabría todos los detalles de la localización de su esposa ese mismo día, ya no podía esperar más, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin noticias. Llegó al edificio donde el investigador tenía su base, entró rápidamente al lugar y divisó la puerta que estaba buscando, no se molestó siquiera en tocar, simplemente entró, bien sabía que Kurogane ya le debía estar esperando. El lugar era pequeño y estaba lleno de papeles en múltiples estantes de libros, un pequeño escritorio y un sillón amplio, en el cual se sentó para observar fijamente al muchacho que el recibía con una inclinación.

–Buenos días señor Tsukishiro, veo que se encuentra muy bien.

–Basta de rodeos Kurogane, dime dónde está mi esposa, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Miró como el hombre empezó a mover varios papeles en su escritorio, tomó uno en particular mostrándoselo y ofreciéndoselo en el proceso, aquello era…

–Esto señor Tsukishiro debe reconocerlo. Es una prueba clara de que encontrado a su esposa.

Sujetó el papel entre sus manos. Era una fotografía de su esposa, en ella se veía a Sakura de espaldas en lo que parecía ser el consultorio de un hospital

No dejo de observar la fotografía en ningún momento –¿Dónde está Sakura? Y… –Su tono se volvió más agresivo –¿Por qué esta en un hospital?

–No debe molestarse Tsukishiro, si no fuera por su visita a ese hospital jamás la abríamos localizado.

–Explícate ahora.

Vio como el investigador suspiraba largamente. –Es fácil, gracias a mis contactos en la policía logré que los archivos que me habían sido denegados en el aeropuerto me fueran entregados, sin embargo intentar revisar todos los registros había sido una tarea bastante larga y difícil. Al parecer hubo un error en los sistemas e computación el día que su esposa tomó su vuelo, la mayoría de los registros fueron dañados, me tarde mucho tiempo en reconstruir dicha información. Cuando logres recuperar parte de la información solo pude conseguir saber que Sakura había tomado un vuelo a Estados Unidos, pero no sabía a qué parte exactamente. Eso también me hizo perder mucho tiempo, es muy delicado entrar a información de una aerolínea. Pero ya sabe, por protocolo lo primero que uno hace al buscar una persona es ver las morgues y los hospitales, así es como la localicé, aunque por la cantidad de lugares tampoco fue fácil.

Arrugó un poco la foto entre sus manos – No pregunte eso, yo quiero saber ¿Por qué esta en un hospital?

Kurogane lo observó largo rato antes de contestar. –Al parecer se registró el nombre de "Kinomoto Sakura" para que recibieran a un hombre en urgencias.

¿Un hombre? ¿Qué demonios hacia Sakura con un hombre en urgencias? Inconscientemente empezó a apretar con más fuerza la fotografía entre sus manos y su humor empeoró.

– Después de que el hombre fuera atendido, a ella se le hizo un chequeo de protocolo, en el diagnostico registrado encontré que al parecer tiene algunos problemas de desnutrición y ha estado asistiendo al hospital para consultas bimestrales, también tiene un posible diagnóstico de…

Azotó las manos con bastante fuerza sobre el escritorio del pelinegro, él no estaba ahí para oír tonterías, quería saber el paradero de su esposa y punto. Cada segundo que pasaba era importante. –No quiero escuchar más, solo quiero que me digas donde demonios esta Sakura, no me interesa otra cosa, cuando la vea, ya me encargare del resto.

Kurogane no se perturbo en lo absoluto por su actitud tan agresiva. –Quiero que entienda Tsukishiro, no la encontré por casualidad, sino esto fue parte de una investigación laboriosa y varias piezas importantes que fueron analizadas, todo eso en conjunto fue lo que me ayudó a encontrarla. Además no es nada fácil que una persona con antecedentes penales salga del país de una manera tan fácil.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Investigue el famoso caso del asesinato de Tsukishiro Yukito, es un caso donde no solo su hermano, sino también su esposa se vio involucrada y para ser sinceros obtuve mucha más información de la que buscaba. Supongo que debe de estar interesado en ello.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Refunfuño molesto –No me interesa. –Pudo observar en los ojos del investigador un leve brillo de sorpresa.

– No sé por qué una parte de mi esperaba esa respuesta de su parte. – Kurogane tomó uno de los grandes folder que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo metió en un cajón – Debí suponerlo, entonces si no quiere saber nada, ya no le haré perder más tiempo. Pero le diré que espero no se arrepienta.

¿Lo estaba amenazando? –Créeme, no lo hare. Ahora dime… ¿dónde está?

Lo vio sacar otro documento de su escritorio –En ese caso, esta es la dirección del hospital –Le extendió el papel – Está en New York, muy cerca de central park, su esposa tiene una cita para consulta general dentro de dos meses.

¿La dirección de un hospital? –¿No la habías encontrado ya Kurogane?, solo me estás dando un leve indicio.

–Ese leve indicio es mejor que nada –El investigador cruzo las manos y señalo la dirección con un movimiento de cabeza –Usted estaba ya muy impaciente y la dirección que ella registró en el hospital pertenece a una cafetería, para ser precisos la información que proporciono es falsa y es un callejón sin salida. Lo único que podemos hacer antes de rastrearla ciegamente por todo New York es esperar a que ella asista a esa cita. Así de simple.

* * *

**Pov Sakura.**

La noche era bastante helada que incluso dolía un poco, el viento soplaba fuertemente a su alrededor y sin embargo lo que menos le molestaba en ese instante era el clima. Cuando conoció a Shaoran meses atrás, jamás se imaginó en ese instante que terminaría hablando de su pasado con él. El chico seguía detrás de ella esperando a que dijera algo, pero… ¿por dónde comenzar?

–Desde que era pequeña mis padres han tenido una amistad muy fuerte con una de las familias más importantes en Japón, los Tsukishiro. Si bien mi madre era la que tenía el vínculo más fuerte con esa familia a diferencia de mi padre, ambos de verdad apreciaban a los Tsukishiro.

Escuchó como Shaoran se movió y al instante se posó a su lado, aun sin dirigirle la mirada. –Los he escuchado, en internet y la televisión, si no me equivoco, esa familia es bastante rica y poderosa. –Lo oyó suspirar largamente –¿Tú no eres una chica cualquiera verdad?

Juntó sus manos y las observó largo rato. –Yo… soy Kinomoto Sakura y los Kinomoto… también han sido una familia poderosa, una empresa que se dedica al transporte de materiales de todo tipo, desde telas y sedas, hasta aceros y armas en la segunda guerra mundial.

El chico gruño fuertemente –Tsk… eres una persona muy poderosa Kinomoto, ¿cómo es que alguien como tú se encuentra en un sitio con un sujeto miserable como yo? y para peor en un edificio de poca muerte de los barrios más bajos de New York

Elevó la mirada al cielo observando las estrellas, ¿Kei tendría a alguien que le contara cuentos acerca de los astros? ¿Acaso la extrañaría? O como su madre le había dicho, el niño era muy feliz en su ausencia…

–¿Qué sucede? – Las palabras de Shaoran la trajeron a la realidad de nuevo.

–Lo siento, me distraje un poco. La verdad es que nunca me ha importado el dinero, mis padres me enseñaron que lo más importante era la familia, el amor y la unión de tus seres queridos.

–Tsk… ¿Eso no explica por qué estás aquí?

Tomó fuerzas y continúo su relato. –Cuando tenía ocho años mi padre fue demandado por lavado de dinero e incumplimiento de contratos. La empresa se jactaba de ser muy eficiente, de tener siempre todos los tratos y papeles en regla, jamás recibíamos queja alguna de los socios. Mi padre estaba 100% confiado de su inocencia y no tuvo miedo de presentarse en la corte a aclarar el malentendido. –Cerró los ojos intentando recordar – Todo fue una trampa, los que acusaron a mi padre tenían suficientes "pruebas" para inculpar a mi padre, montaron un escenario casi perfecto para declararlo culpable. A pesar de los intentos de mi familia por aclarar la situación, todo fue en vano, nuestra empresa, acciones y propiedades fueron confiscadas como indemnización para quienes nos demandaron. Perdimos todo… absolutamente todo.

Shaoran puso una mano en su hombro –Entonces… ¿eso significa que no eres rica? Más bien, alguna vez lo fuiste.

El tacto en su hombro era cálido –No, mi familia actualmente es la dueña de la empresa Kinomoto y tienen bastante dinero.

Miró como el chico quito la mano de su hombro y se rasco la cabeza –¿Cómo es posible eso? Acabas de decir que lo perdieron todo.

–Así fue, durante dos meses aproximadamente mi familia y yo vivimos en la calle, en un inicio mis padres limosneaban para conseguir comida, después ambos consiguieron trabajo de meseros, aunque mi madre lo dejó casi inmediatamente, yo… apenas era un niña cuando por dejarme sola en el cuarto que rentábamos, casi me viola el casero…–Se abrazó en un gesto inconsciente y unas lágrimas se le escaparon, esos recuerdos no eran para nada gratos. Shaoran solo se quedó pasmado escuchándola. –Solíamos dormir junto a vagabundos en puentes, parques, bibliotecas o donde tuviéramos la oportunidad y nunca pensamos que el peligro más grande estaba dentro de un edificio. Fueron meses realmente horribles.

El castaño le miraba petrificado –Pero... sabes Shaoran, todo acabo el día en que Clow Tsukishiro, el patriarca de los Tsukishiro nos logró localizar, al principio mi padre no quería aceptar su ayuda pero en ese momento estábamos muy mal, sabía que por el bienestar y seguridad de su familia no podía negarse. Clow nos brindó un hogar junto con su familia, también le ofreció apoyo legal a mi padre y ambos pudieron por fin demostrar la inocencia de los Kinomoto. El juez no tuvo otra opción que declarar a mi padre inocente y regresarnos todo lo que habíamos perdido más una indemnización extra.

Se limpió las lágrimas, mientras el chico hablaba –Vaya Sakura, ese tal Clow de verdad los apreciaba, no es como la mayoría de gente hipócrita que conozco.

Sonrió un poco al escuchar a Shaoran, después de todo el chico no cambiaba. –No solo Clow es un buen hombre, su esposa Yuko es una mujer muy bella, dulce y tranquila, ella nos apoyó de igual manera, sus pláticas, consejos y comidas eran una buena medicina para el corazón de mis padres y para el mío también.

–Ya veo, con que esa es la razón por la que te encuentras tan triste al observar a Saito. Creó que cualquiera lo haría –El chico cruzó sus brazos –Supongo que él te recuerda los días en que viviste en la calle y eso debe ser muy doloroso. No puedo entender como alguien puede abandonar a una cría en las frías e inseguras calles de una ciudad.

Shaoran decía una gran verdad. Era cierto que en el fondo de su corazón Saito le recordaba a ella misma cuando vivía en la calle, pero realmente no era eso lo que de verdad le lastimaba al verlo. Ella quería al niño, de verdad lo quería. Por esa no era la única razón por la cual le dolía verlo. –Me lastimó ver a Saito en la calle, eso es cierto en parte, pero también me siento mal al observarlo porque me recuerda mucho a mi hijo…

–¿Hijo? –El chico retrocedió con una sorpresa reflejada en sus facciones –Creí que eras una mujer soltera.

**Pov Shaoran**

¿De verdad la chica tenía una familia? Sakura se veía tan joven y con un semblante tan fresco que difícilmente una persona pensaría que ella hubiera tenido un hijo. Una parte de él se sentía molesta, exaltada y traicionada, pero ni siquiera sabía por qué. Se alejó un poco más de ella y miró las estrellas antes de volverle a hablar.

–Si tienes un hijo y Saito te lo recuerda, ¿Por qué mierda no estas con él? El deber de una madre y de un padre es cuidar de sus crías a costa de su propia vida. Deberías estar con tu hijo en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo. –Sus palabras habían salido gruesas y graves, con gruñidos intermedios, como si se tratara de algún tipo de agrio reclamo… sin embargo el resto de sus palabras murieron en su boca. Sakura no lo observaba, pero estaba consiente por el semblante tenso del cuerpo de la chica que sus palabras le habían herido. ¿Qué tontería había dicho? Había asegurado que escucharía a la castaña hasta el final y solo después le daría su opinión, sin embargo… ahí estaba él comportándose como el tipo de imbéciles que odiaba. ¿Ahora que hacía? Nunca había sido bueno reconciliándose con otros o pidiendo disculpas. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué convivir con otras personas era tan difícil?

La chica se separó del barandal y por primera vez en la noche le dio la cara, apenas la escucho susúrrale –Perdón Li. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormi…

**Pov Sakura.**

Apenas logró asimilar las palabras del chico, cuando sintió un tiran en el pecho, aquella frase le habían afectado mucho. Ya era suficiente con que ella misma se reprochara el hecho de que literalmente había abandonado a su familia a su suerte, pero que Shaoran lo dijera, le lastimaba más, mucho más, ya que en ese tiempo había forjado una fuerte amistad con él. Quería despedirse de Li y regresar a su apartamento a descansar, cuando él sorpresivamente la sujeto por los hombros y le dio un fuerte abrazo. ¡Nunca!, pero ¡NUNCA! había visto que Shaoran diera ese tipo de clase de afecto a sus amigos como Eriol o Tomoyo, menos aún a sus compañeros de trabajo en el zoológico. Tuvo la intención de separarlo inmediatamente, pero la sensación era tan cálida y le brindaba tanta seguridad que no pudo alejarlo, así que simplemente le correspondió el abrazo. Solo Yue le había producido una sensación tan agradable de protección y confianza con un simple abrazo, y de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguna vez el muchacho lo hizo.

El chico la abrazó por largos segundos y después la alejó lentamente de su cuerpo mientras le hablaba –Lo siento, no era mi intención insultarte o reprocharte un asunto que no me concierne. Solo las malditas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas. Perdona.

Se terminó de alejar del chico y lo observó a los ojos, su mirada era tan suave y profunda. –Ya no importa, supongo que cualquiera tendría la misma reacción.

–Si en verdad quieres descansar en tu apartamento... ¿te puedo acompañar?, quiero ver a Saito antes de ir a dormir. Supongo que el pequeño tonto se durmió tarde por estar esperándome.

Sonrió un poco al escuchar a Shaoran hablar de Saito. Ese pequeño niño había sido su alegría esos últimos meses, toda su atención y cuidados habían estado sobre ese infante. Ahora que tanto Yue como Kei no la querían en su vida y probablemente no querían saber más de ella, Saito le alegraba los días.

–Saito es un buen chico.

El muchacho le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección de las escaleras – Entonces que esperas, vayamos con él.

El castaño ya se estaba retirando, pero ella lo detuvo con su voz, debía decirlo ahora, hace años que no platicaba con alguien del asunto y quería que él chico la escuchara. –Shaoran cuando los Tsukishiro nos recibieron también lo hicieron sus hijos, Yukito e Yue, ellos eran mellizos y mis mejores amigos desde que los conocí.

_**Flashback.**_

Se encontraba sentada en una rama de los grandes sauces que componían parte del jardín de los Tsukishiro, habían llegado por la mañana, al fin se sentía tranquila de estar en un lugar seguro. Se enamoró tanto de ese sitió perdiéndose en la naturaleza que no se dio cuanta cuando una mano la jaló más arriba de la copa del árbol. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

–¡Aahhhh! ¿Qué SUCEDE? Por…. ¿Porque eres una chica? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

El niño que bajo de la copa del árbol soltando su brazo, se posó frente a ella, tenía el cabello corto, ojos azules y lentes.

–¡Pues claro que soy una chica! Y no sé dónde rayos este tu hermano y menos aún me interesa.

El niño la observó de mala manera –Eres una niña salvaje, yo solo buscaba a mi hermano en el jardín, estamos jugando.

Le iba a reprochar el hecho de decirle niña salvaje, pero otra voz le distrajo.

–Déjala Yukito, ella no es una niña salvaje.

Ese niño que ahora veía desde debajo del árbol tenía ojos de un azul más obscuro y el cabello largo, le agrado mucho el hecho de que la defendiera. Ella para nada era una niña salvaje. –Claro que no soy una niña salvaje.

–Nop, Yukito es está un poco ciego, tú de seguro eres una enana de las que salen en los cuentos que mamá nos relata. Dinos enana, ¿Dónde está tu oro?

¡¿Pero qué…?!

–Ya basta Yue, yo solo estaba bromeando. Perdona a mi hermano a veces es muy grosero, mi papá dice que es porque se cayó de la cuna de pequeño. Yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro y él Yue Tsukishiro.

–¡Yukito! ¡Papá dijo que no le contaras a nadie!

Río al ver la pelea entre hermanos y se relajó un poco. Quizá no eran tan malas personas. –Un placer, soy Sakura.

_**Fin del flashback**_

–Mis padres dicen que Yue, Yukito y yo nos conocimos desde mucho tiempo antes, pero para ser sincera, ahí es donde tengo mis primeros recuerdos con ellos. Desde aquel día no solo Yukito e Yue se habían convertido en mis mejores amigos, sino también en personas muy importantes para mí.

–¿A qué viene todo esto Sakura?

Suspiró mirando al chico –Shaoran, con los años mi relación con ellos mejoró mucho más y se hizo más fuerte con el tiempo, sobre todo con Yue. En la universidad nos volvimos novios y al terminarla me propuso matrimonio, después quede embarazada y….

–Con que Yue, si no mal recuerdo ese era el nombre que gritabas en tus pesadillas cuando estabas arriba del avión el día que te conocí en el aeropuerto y si no soy tan estúpido, entonces Kei debe de ser…

Asintió con la cabeza. Shaoran era verdaderamente analítico –Si… Kei es mi hijo de siete años, él está próximo a cumplir ocho.

–¿Por qué te alejaste de ellos? y más aún, ¿Por qué te atormentan?

Bajó su mirada. Era difícil para ella decirlo. –Ellos me odian Shaoran. Me detestan y no quieren saber de mí.

El chico le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo levantar la mirada –No entiendo Sakura…

–Yo… asesine a un buen hombre. Shaoran, soy una asesina. Maté al hermano de Yue y al tío de Kei, maté a mi cuñado Yukito.

* * *

**Pepsipez: **Que las explicaciones llegan, dame tiempo xD ya avanza la historia a su paso "lento pero seguro" dicen por ahí las abuelitas. Y por cierto, la frase que usas está muy bien planteada, incluso al crecer, nuestra madre sigue siendo como un dios :33 y siempre que ocurre algún altercado con ella, está por más seguro que el dolor estará presente.

**Son las 11:57 del sábado, así que estoy actualizando a tiempo. ¡Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por sus fav, follow y review, tambipen a los fantasmones xD. Ya saben, no olviden dejarme un bonito review con su opinión acerca del capítulo, es mi droga para por continuar escribiendo :pp contribuyan a mantener a un escritor animado. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Ok, ya mañana descanso, este es uno de los capítulos más largos de la historia xD además le quiero poner un poco de escritura al nuevo capítulo de espada blanca :PP**

"_Cuando una flor muere nunca vuelve a florecer. La gente, las aves, los insectos, incluso las estrellas, que brillan intensamente, la vida ocurre solamente una vez, por eso es tan hermosa y preciada."_

–Orfeo de Lyra (Masami Kuramada)

CAPITULO VIII – "Un pasado turbio. Parte III"

**Pov Yue**

Regresó a casa antes de que acabara el trabajo, no podía continuar pensando en otra cosa que no fuera la dirección que Kurogane había escrito en ese papel y la imagen de estática de Sakura en aquella fotografía. ¿Qué diablos hacia su esposa en un hospital? Y más aún ¿Quién era el hombre al cual acompañaba? Le dolía la cabeza y estaba bastante enfadado.

Entró por la puerta principal de su casa y miró alrededor, por la hora Kei ya debería estar en casa con Akiho, suspiró y decidió buscarlos para llevarlos a comer, aunque su acción no fue necesaria cuando vio a su hijo acercarse hacia él. Una sonrisa natural surgió en su rostro al ver al pequeño.

–¡Papá! Llegaste temprano –La voz de su pequeño sonaba tan animada.

–El trabajo fue bastante ligero y por eso llegue antes ¿Dónde está Akiho?

–Está en la sala viendo televisión

Debía admitirlo, Akiho era de gran ayuda en casa cuidando de Kei –Bien, debo hablar con ella. –Se dirigía a la sala cuando la voz de su hijo le detuvo.

–Papá, espera yo quería preguntarte si… hay algo que quiero con muchas ganas para mi próximo cumpleaños.

Levantó la ceja interrogante, cualquier cosa que su hijo quisiera la tendría. Si no mal recordaba su cumpleaños era poco menos de dos semanas. –Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

El niño parecía dudar de sus palabras y nerviosamente jugaba con sus manos, algo que también lo puso nervioso a él. ¿Su hijo estaría bien? –La verdad papá, es que me he estado sintiendo un poco solo y creo que hay algo muy importante que…

Su atención estaba 100% enfocada en su hijo, hasta que sintió unas manos rodearlo por la espalda y darle un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Yue por fin llegaste! Me alegro tanto de que llegaras temprano. Kei y yo estábamos hablando de ti.

Volteó su rostro encontrándose con Akiho, que al instante le soltó rápidamente y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Esa mujer no perdía ni una mísera oportunidad de tocarlo, aunque para él solo resultaba ser una reacción a veces molesta. Mucho tiempo estuvo pensando en dejar a Akiho e intentar construir algo nuevo con Sakura, aunque su odio siempre le frenaba en su intento. Entonces a su pesar, sus instintos bajos no pudieron ser controlados de otra manera, no cuando Sakura siempre intentaba tener intimidad con él, era imposible no sentirse atraído o excitado por la mujer que había amado toda su vida, Sakura era su maldición y Akiho lo distraía de ella

–¿Es cierto lo que dice Akiho? ¿De que hablaban hijo?

Kei parecía dudar en contestarle –Yo, le platique a la señorita Akiho de lo que quería de regalo para mi próximo cumpleaños y…

–Así es Yue, Kei me conto que se ha sentido muy solo últimamente y que para su próximo cumpleaños desea un perrito que le acompañe, pero está preocupado de que tú te molestes y no quieras tener un mascota en casa, por eso ha estado triste últimamente.

Vaya, con que ese era el motivo por el que Kei estaba tan nervioso. Como es la infancia, los niños de verdad se preocupan por cosas tan insignificantes. –No te preocupes hijo, yo no tengo ningún problema por que tengamos una mascota, no importa la raza, nos haremos cargo de él.

Puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de Kei y la sacudí gentilmente, ese niño era un tesoro, todos decían que era tan parecido a mí físicamente, sin embargo la mayor parte de su actitud dulce era el reflejo de su madre.

Kei me veía con bastante asombro. Probablemente pensaba que no lo dejaría tener una mascota, pero… ¿qué padre le puede negar a su hijo la posibilidad de tener un compañero que le haga compañía y juegue con él?, más aun si se tienen las posibilidades para ello. –No te preocupes lo iremos a buscar pronto, pero por ahora que les parece si vamos a cenar.

**Pov Kei.**

Mi padre no dudó en ningún segundo en las palabras de Akiho y eso me hizó sentir que me hacían de lado nuevamente, ser pequeño no significaba que te podían ignorar o menospreciar cuando quisieran, estaba triste porque al final no importaba que tanto me esforzara en decirle algo a mi papá, siempre que interfería Akiho terminaba manipulando mis palabras para que terminara diciendo otra cosa y si llegaba a encontrar a mi padre solo, por más que insistía en hablar con él, siempre salía con una excusa del tiempo o del trabajo. Era realmente frustrante, nadie lo escuchaba. Aunque en parte era su culpa lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez no le debía de haber contado a Akiho de que quería que mi madre volviera, la chica puso una cara de desagrado cuando le dijó que eso era lo que quería de regalo.

–Discúlpame papá, pero… ¿puedo ir a acostarme? Estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de cenar.

Mi padre parecía mirarme preocupado. Claro, ¿qué niño normal se dormiría temprano? –No hay problema hijo, pero… ¿estás seguro que no quieres cenar?

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi cuarto lentamente hasta que la voz de papá me detuvo. Volteé al escucharlo.

–¡Kei! No importa que pase, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

¿Debería volver a intentarlo? Tal vez papá si me comprendería si me explicaba bien y…

–Vamos Yue no exageres, Kei solo está cansado y es parte de su crecimiento. Los niños no pueden tener energía para siempre y tus estas armando un alboroto solo por un pequeño cansancio. ¿No crees que eres muy sobreprotector?, probablemente Kei este más abrumado que nada por tu constante acoso paternal.

Mi padre volvió a mirar a Akiho y después se dirigió a mí, ahí estaba esa mirada de nuevo. Él le había vuelto a creer todo… –Supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento hijo, descansa.

Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Mientras se metía a su cama y tomaba un peluche de un pequeño conejo entre sus manos. Ese peluche pertenecía a su madre, aun tenia impregnado el perfume de jazmín que ella tanto usaba y abrazarlo le producía cierta seguridad. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en volver? Se supone que solo serían unas vacaciones cortas, pero… pronto se cumplirían 7 meses desde que se había ido…

Abrazó al conejo fuertemente y le hablo a la nada, como si sus palabras fueran a ser transmitidas mágicamente por el viento.

–Mami… ¿por qué no vuelves'. Prometo que me portare bien, lo siento por ser tan malo contigo, si vuelves te prometo que ya no lo haré. Por favor… regresa.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Su hijo no se veía tan bien, pero tal vez Akiho tenía razón y él estaba sobreprotegiéndolo. Todo era más difícil ahora que Sakura no estaba, sentía la necesidad de proteger fuertemente a su hijo, como si dicha acción supliera el cuidado que Sakura tenía con su hijo. Muy en el fondo agradecía que el infante no preguntara por su esposa y que tampoco se viera muy afligido por su ausencia. Eso lo quitaba un gran peso de encima.

–Yue… no tengo mucha hambre y supongo que tú tampoco.

Akiho se acercó y se empezó a restregar contra él de una manera que ya conocía muy bien. Se quiso alejar lentamente.

–Hoy no Akiho, estoy muy cansado y no tengo ánimos.

La chica volvió a acercársele y aprovechó el descuido para darle un beso en los labios y seguir con un rastro por todo su cuello. Gruño instintivamente.

–Vamos Yue hace más de dos meses que no tenemos nada y me estoy impacientando, no me digas que a ti no te hace falta también. –La chica llevo sus manos a su entrepierna y empezó a estimular su miembro, mientras sus besos no paraban.

Su respiración se empezó agitar y su ritmo cardiaco se elevó. Reacciones instintivas que la fisiología de su cuerpo manifestaba y no podía detener. Sentía como empezaba a endurecerse por las contantes atenciones de la mujer y no lo soporto más.

La tomó con ambas manos y la acorraló contra una pared, besándole salvajemente.

–Vamos a mi habitación. Ahora.

La chica le sonrió –Ese es el Yue que me gusta.

Llegaron a su habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente para tumbar a la chica en su cama. La misma cama que compartía con Sakura. Ahí es cuando empezaba él teatro.

Todo era meramente instintivo y salvaje, se besaban mutuamente con desesperación y agresividad. La chica se le restregaba mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y él se encargaba de besarla y tocar sus pechos mientras intentaba deshacerse de la estorbosa blusa que le dificultaba completar sus actos a la perfección.

–¡Ahhhhh! Vamos Yue tómame soy completamente tuuuuya!

El gruñía al escuchar a la chica, intentando excitarse más de lo que ya estaba. La mujer gemía fuertemente mientras él metía una de sus manos en su ropa interior, tocándola fuertemente en su centro, preparándola para la consumación del acto. No había nada de cariño en sus acciones, simplemente la preparaba. Pronto Akiho experimento un gran orgasmo mientras él continuaba con su toque, la chica por su lado al bajar de su cima imitó sus acciones, metió sus manos a sus bóxer tomando su gran miembro y estimulándolo. Fue rápida y precisa en sus acciones, toda una maestra en la seducción y aun así él no había podido llegar de ninguna manera, todo se sentía tan seco, mientras Akiho al parecer de sus gestos, ya estaba disfrutando de su segundo orgasmo gracias a sus habilidosas manos.

Al sentir que Akiho ya estaba lista, se deshizo del resto de sus ropas con la ayuda de la chica y se preparó para penetrarla. Restregó su pene contra la entrada de la vagina de la chica, para penetrarla bruscamente de una sola estocada, haciendo que la chica se aferrara fuertemente contra él, al parecer estaba teniendo otro orgasmo. La empezó a penetrar fuertemente en un ritmo continuo mientras la chica gemía de placer y sus uñas se clavaban en su fuerte espalda. Por otro lado él se sentía atascado, de nuevo lo mismo, cada vez que tenía intimidad con Akiho pasaba por eso, por más que intentaba llegar al orgasmo o sentir un poco de placer, todo se veía opacado al ser consciente de sus acciones. La única manera de lograr terminarlo era…

–¡Dame más Yue! ¡Más! ¡Por favor!

Las suplicas de la chica se fueron ensordeciendo en sus oídos, mientras los gemidos de otra persona se hicieron presentes. Dejó que su imaginación tomara control de la situación, al cerrar los ojos por un momento y volverlos a abrir, ahora se encontró con la imagen de Sakura debajo de él, suplicando con su voz anhelante que le complaciera. Su cuerpo se estremeció y no le tomó más de tres estocadas terminar fuertemente dentro de la chica. Veía como su esposa se regocijaba del placer, mientras él le mantenía protectoramente pegado a su pecho y le besaba sensualmente. El placer le consumió por escasos segundos cegándolo por completo. Dejó que su esencia entrara en el cálido y fértil vientre de ella, mientras Sakura le veía con esos ojos esmeralda completamente satisfechos y llenos de amor. Se acercó a ella, le beso cálidamente y suavemente, todo era tan perfecto, aunque poco duro la magia cuando la voz de Akiho se hizo presente de nuevo y él salió del sueño. Ahora miraba a la chica de ojos azules, donde se supone había visto antes a Sakura, solo entonces regreso su conciencia al lugar donde estaba, en aquel momento sintió como se hacía cada vez más grande el hueco que estaba en su pecho. El vacío…

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y empezó a vestirse, ante la mirada de la chica.

–Siempre me sorprendes Yue. Eres tan bueno en el sexo, pero jamás vas más allá de una ronda por noche.

–Voy a ver a Kei. Duerme ya es tarde.

Akiho se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente. –Vamos Yue una ronda más.

La separó de él y terminó de vestirse mientras refunfuñaba. –Es suficiente Akiho te dije que estoy cansado.

Salió de la habitación mientras dejaba a la chica en ella. No podía soportar estar más tiempo en ese lugar. La imagen de Sakura y todo lo que había vivido con ella lo atormentaban, ella era una asesina y traidora, y aun así no sabía cómo su corazón se sentía tan destrozado cada vez que la engañaba, se sentía como un vil bastardo.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

–Shaoran, yo asesiné a Yukito. Desde ese momento Yue me empezó a odiar y lo puedo entender, yo maté a su único hermano, pero con Kei fue algo diferente, él solía ser un niño de amplia sonrisa, amable y muy unido a mí hasta que entró en la escuela, entonces se volvió frío y grosero, por alguna razón me empezó a despreciar de la misma forma que Yue. Por más que quise cambiar su actitud no logré hacerlo. Él prefería salir con Yue y estar a su lado, mientras que yo al parecer quede relegada al puesto de sirvienta. No era la madre de Kei, tampoco era la esposa de Yue ya que al parecer salía con otra mujer, una mujer que Kei veía como una madre.

Shaoran le miraba con confusión –Sakura…

Ella no le desvió la mirada –Todo comenzó hace poco más de siete años, yo tenía 23 años y me acababa de graduar de contaduría. Yue también tenía 23 años y se estaba a punto de graduar de relaciones internaciones, unos meses antes me había propuesto matrimonio durante una gran cena y claro que acepte, poco después me entere de mi embarazo, Yue se emocionó mucho al enterarse que sería papá, en ese momento solo él y yo sabíamos de la noticia. Esos días fueron hermosos.

Cerró los ojos recordando aquellos momentos.

–Nuestra boda estaba planeada para el final del mismo año en él que ambos nos graduaríamos. En ese instante todo parecía tan mágico y casi pensaba que nuestra vida estaría completa, pero de un momento a otro, todo cambió cuando recibí una llamada.

_**Flashback.**_

–Estaba muy feliz por su embarazo y su próxima boda. Río al recordar la cara de Yue cuando le dio la noticia, se quedó paralizado en un inicio para después caer en con un fuerte estruendo al suelo. Aunque se asustó por un segundo, toda duda fue acabada cuando el chico reaccionó de nuevo y se lanzó a abrazarla eufóricamente.

Dicho recuerdo fue interrumpido cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. No lo dudo dos veces antes de contestar.

–Bueno

Una voz agitada le contesto en la línea _–¡Sakura, que bien que me contestes, necesito verte urgentemente!_

Esa voz… –¿Yukito eres tú? ¿Qué sucede, porque estas tan agitado?

–_Sakura, por favor necesito contarte todo en persona. No hay manera en que pueda decírtelo por teléfono._

–¿Pero estas bien? ¿Nadie está herido cierto? ¿Yue está bien?

Escucho gruñir a Yukito –_Todos están bien Sakura, soy yo el que necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos mañana en la tarde?_

La propuesta la tomo desprevenida. ¿Qué le sucedía a Yukito? ¿Estaría bien? –Si es muy urgente puedes venir a verme a mi departamento Yukito, llamare a Yue y entonces….

–_¡NO! Yue no debe de enterarse. Por favor Sakura, no puedo verte hoy, pero es de suma importancia que nos veamos._

Si era algo tan importante, no podía fallarle a Yukito, él era como su hermano. –Bien, entonces ¿Dónde te veo?

–_Gracias Sakura. Nos encontraremos mañana en el hotel Royal Nishitetsu a las seis en punto. Por favor no faltes._

Yukito de verdad se oía muy ansioso. –No lo haré, pero si necesitas que le diga algo a Yue, Yuko o a Clow, no dudes en que se los haré saber.

Esperaba que Yukito le contara más de la situación pero solo obtuvo un silencio prolongado de varios segundos –Te veo mañana Sakura.

El sonido acabó y la llamada se cortó.

Eran las seis en punto y llego al hotel esperando encontrarse con Yukito que no tardo más de unos cuantos minutos en hacer acto de presencia. Se le veía cansado y con un semblante bastante malo. No dudo en acercarse a él y preguntar por su estado.

–¿Qué rayos te sucedió Yukito? Pareciera que un caballo te pasó por encima, te vez muy cansado.

El muchacho apenas le alzó la mirada –Sakura, necesito que hablemos en privado.

Le miró interrogante –No entiendo que pasa Yukito.

Observó como el chico se adentraba en el hotel y se dirigía a la recepción, al parecer para pedir una habitación en específico. Tomó las llaves con la recepcionista y le pidió que le siguiera. Ambos llegaron a una de las últimas habitaciones de ese elegante hotel, nunca antes había estado ahí pero sabía por comentarios e su padre que ese era uno de los hoteles más caros en la ciudad y con mayor reputación, una importante familia con prestigio le administraba. Entraron en la habitación, Yukito llegó hasta un pequeño sofá que estaba dispuesto en el medio de la habitación mientras lo vio sentarse y llevar sus manos a la cabeza.

–Sakura, tengo un gran problema –La voz del chico apenas salía como un susurro.

¿Un problema? –¿Qué sucede?

El chico levantó la cara y le miró fijamente –Se trata de Kaho… yo… la encontré engañándome con otro…

–¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Debe de ser un malentendido, ella te ama profundamente! Yue, toda tu familia y yo lo hemos visto. Esa chica daría lo que fuera por ti.

Yukito se levantó de repente y le gritó fuertemente –¡Más bien daría lo que fuera por mi dinero!

–Pero…

–Basta Sakura, no quieras defenderla, ella es una víbora en búsqueda de mi dinero, no solo la vi engañándome con otro tipo, sino que me quede el tiempo suficiente para oírlos hablar del asunto. Fue una suerte que les escuchara, de otro modo me hubiera terminando casado con una vil arpía.

El muchacho estaba bastante tenso y su rostro lo reflejaba –Entiendo por qué estás tan mal… cualquiera estaría así de enfadado y estresado si tuviera que pasar por una situación igual.

Yukito se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se quedó en silencio. Se sentó al lado de él y puso una de sus manos en su hombro en muestra de apoyo.

–Te equivocas Sakura, no estoy así de mal porque Kaho me haya engañado o porque me hubiera mentido en nuestra relación. Esa situación solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El chico tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza –Si de algo debo de agradecerle a Kaho es que su engaño me abrió los ojos. No sentí ni la más mínima pisca de dolor al descubrirlo, eso me permitió comparar mis sentimientos, aclararlos y darme cuenta de que en verdad no estaba enamorado de ella, sin embargo, siendo sincero en símil, solo hay un momento en mis bastos recuerdos en los que siento la rabia recorrer mis venas y eso es... cuando te veo al lado de mi hermano.

¿Qué acababa de decir Yukito?, esto… debía de ser una broma. Intento alejar su mano de la del chico, pero este solo aumento la fuerza de su agarre.

–¿Qué… que estás diciendo Yukito? No puedes hablar enserio…

El chico no le soltó en ningún momento –No bromeo Sakura. Te amo.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. ¿Desde cuándo Yukito…? ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Yue estaría enterado? No… definitivamente no era fácil para ella creer eso, Yukito siempre había sido el prototipo de hermano al que admiraba fielmente y a diferencia de Yue, él nunca le dio un indicio de sentir algo por ella más allá de una amistad fraternal. Jamás…

Se levantó del sillón y deshizo el agarre del chico, alejándose varios pasos –Yukito…

–Sakura… No pretendo que me correspondas, mejor que nadie soy testigo de la fuerte relación que tienes con mi hermano… pero… no puedo aceptarlo. Necesito que me ayudes.

¿Qué pretendía? Le miró a los ojos y no supo que hacer –¿Cómo conseguiría ayudarte? Yukito, jamás podría cambiar mis sentimientos por Yue. Yo lo amó solo a él.

–Aunque me encantaría y estaría muy feliz de que te enamores de mí, como ya te dije sé que es algo imposible. Pero, si tan solo me permitieras estar contigo una sola noche, yo podría…

No… definitivamente ese no era el mismo Yukito con el que Yue y ella se había criado desde niños.

–¡¿Te estas escuchando Yukito?! No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo eso.

El chico llevo sus manos a su cabeza y empezó a jalar de sus cabellos con fuerza. Después volteó bruscamente y la tomó entre sus brazos. Se quedó pasmada varios segundos hasta que sintió los labios de Yukito sobre los suyos, ahora se sentía completamente petrificada, aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo el salir del horrible trance en el que estaba. Empujó al muchacho con fuerza y le dio una bofetada.

El chico llevo su mano justo en donde le había golpeado.

–Yo… lo siento Sakura, no se supone que esto deba de pasar. Tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando al pedirte semejante cosa.

Yukito volvió a tomar asiento ante el silencio que se mantenía. –Debo verme completamente patético ¿no Sakura?

¿Qué le podía decir a un hombre completamente destrozado?, se volvió a sentar al lado de él manteniendo su distancia – Yukito… Yue y yo estamos esperando un bebé.

Sintió como él chico se tensó cuando pronunció esas palabras. –Aun no les queríamos dar la noticia, esperábamos que fuera una gran sorpresa para todos.

El tono del pelinegro se volvió apagado y triste –Y vaya sorpresa, ja… jajajajajaja – No supo cómo interpretar la risa del muchacho, de repente su tono era más alegre, pero aun así melancólico.

– ¡Voy a ser tío! Que buena noticia, y yo aquí comportándome como un infeliz que solo piensa en su propio cuello. Debo parecer un verdadero monstruo, de seguro mi madre me regañaría y ni hablar de mi padre, me apalearía fuertemente si se enterara de esto. No sé qué estoy haciendo, perdona Sakura será mejor que te vayas.

El chico de verdad se veía mal. No podía solo salir de la habitación y abandonarlo, tal vez no lo amara, pero ella de verdad lo quería y apreciaba. –Yukito no pienso dejarte solo, no en estas condiciones, no estás bien. Tal vez no puedo darte lo que quieres, pero te ayudare a mi manera, no me moveré de aquí hasta asegurarme de que estés mejor y si eso significa que nos quedemos toda la noche aquí hablando, entonces así será. Escuchaste Yukito, así que deja de poner esa cara ten triste y levanta el ánimo.

Yukito le miró y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios –No cualquiera se queda al lado del lobo herido, sabiendo el peligro que corre. Eres única Sakura, de verdad el tonto de mi hermano tienen tanta suerte por conseguir una mujer como tú. Pero si de eso se tratan tus palabras, entonces que te parece si mejor me acompañas toda esta noche mientras me ahogo en alcohol y me desahogo en mis penas, eso también me haría sentir un poco mejor. ¿Qué dices?

Suspiró largamente. Tal vez no era tan mala idea. –Está bien.

–Entonces ya está dicho.

Yukito tomó de la cava de la habitación varias botellas de alcohol, ella podía distinguir en el pequeño mueble fácilmente más de 30 botellas, al parecer había desde vino hasta vodka, la mayoría de las marcas se veían bastante caras, vio como el chico se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y empezó a tomar de varias de ellas sin control alguno, mientras de trago en trago le relataba con detalle como su relación con Kaho jamás había llegado a tener una pequeña pisca de amor. Le decía con anhelo, como los días más preciados para él eran cuando salían juntos. Así toda la noche hablaron la vida de Yukito y como él mismo sentía que estaba cada vez más vacía, una vil fachada para una vida reprimida. Siempre intentando ser el mejor en lo que sus padres y la sociedad querían. Como había dejado de lado lo que realmente quería hacer eso incluía el amor que le profesaba a ella, dejándole el camino libre a Yue, su peor error. Se limitó a escuchar e intento consolar al chico, no podía cambiar el hecho de que ella amaba a Yue y que ahora ambos estaban esperando un hijo. No podría sanar el corazón de Yukito, pero podía acompañarlo en la tarea. Sin embargo así misma se reprendía, no sabía si era correcto no llamar a Yue y dejar que Yukito tomara semejantes cantidades de alcohol para sentirse "liberado", de verdad se veía muy mal. Ya llevaba más de 8 botellas y ya eran las 2:00 am.

–Yukito, creo que has bebido suficiente.

El chico le miro desorientado –Saakuuuraaaa, aaa… ¿porrrr qu-eee no meeee pp pue-deees amaaar?. ¿Porrr quuu-e soy taaan cobaaar-deeee?

Estaba en su límite –Basta Yukito, deberías descansar, veraz que mañana en la mañana te sentirás mejor. Necesitas dormir.

Yukito se levantó del sillón, la intento abrazar pero en su estado etílico lo único que logró fue desestabilizarse y caer con un fuerte estruendo al piso, ante su mirada impotente.

–¡Yukito! –Se acercó rápidamente al chico y lo levanto con mucho esfuerzo, recostándolo de nuevo en el sofá.

Miró como el chico se llevó una mano a la frente, tapando su mirada y empezó a llorar. A pesar de estar bastante borracho parecía hacer su mejor esfuerzo por hablarle correctamente –Sakuraaaa, yo, yo… tennnngo uuuuna viiii-da taaaan miseraableee, to-todo es tan fa-falso y nunca he hechooo lo que he quueriido y…. cuando por fin… me de-decidoooo a luchar pooor el amor que siento –Yukito dejo de cubrirse la mirada y la vio directamente. Lo vio tomar un gran aliento y lo escuchó gritar fuertemente –¡ME ENTERO QUE LA MUJER QUE HE AMADO TODA MI VIDA ESTA ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE MI HERMANO!

El chico volvió a cubrirse la mirada y ella apenas podía hablar–Yukito… yo… lo siento.

–Nooo eesss tu cul-culpa, el inútiil aquí soy yo, soy… patético. No debeeería vivirrr.

Frunció el ceño al escucharlo –Deja de decir tonterías, te repondrás y desde hoy te propondrás a hacer todo lo que quieras, no harás lo que tus padres o la sociedad esperen de ti, harás solo lo que tú quieras hacer, eso incluirá el amor, encontraras a alguien que merca tu corazón.

El chico no le respondió y cerró los ojos largo rato. Preocupada se le acercó para asegurarse de que solo estaba dormido, pero rápidamente sintió como este la jaló fuertemente y la sometió contra el sillón, poniéndose arriba de ella.

Yukito jadeaba y su voz se hizo más clara –Sabesss… Sakura… ¿por qué te pedí vernos hoy? Si ayer te hubiera tenido en las mismas condiciones, en mi desesperación no habría dudado en acerté mía no importando lo que me dijeras. –La mirada del pelinegro era profunda y tenía implícito un brillo de deseo. Sus manos alrededor de su cintura aumentaron su agarre y se acercó a su rostro. Sentía su aliento en su piel, intento moverlo y quitarlo de encima pero él solo la apretaba con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo. Se empezó a preocupar, sin embargo todo acabó cuando el chico se levantó y entre tambaleos tomó más botellas de alcohol y se fue a recostar a la gran cama de la habitación. –Pero… por suerte eso fue ayer, tienes mi palabra Sakura. No te hare daño, lo prometo. –El chico bebió más alcohol de la gran botella de vodka que sostenía, mientras miraba al techo. –Sé que no me podrás dar lo que busco Sakura… pero… ¿te molestaría mucho si duermes hoy conmigo?

–Yukito yo no…

El chico la interrumpió –No me refiero a que te acuestes conmigo, solo quiero que duermas junto a mí, por favor… eso me haría sentir mucho mejor.

¿Sería correcto hacerlo? No lo pensó mucho, él era su amigo desde la infancia y simplemente no podía desconfiar de él. Yukito con muchos esfuerzos se deshizo de su camisa y quedo con el torso desnudo. Se recostó a su lado y escucho su pesada respiración por largo rato hasta que esta se calmó y pudo intuir que al fin se había dormido.

_**Fin del flashback**_

–Después de que Yukito se durmió, creí que ese mal episodio de nuestras vidas había acabado y que solo quedaría como una anécdota que recordaríamos con el tiempo. Pero la realidad es que estaba muy equivocada.

Shaoran le escuchaba atentamente. –Sabes Sakura, el tipo era un completo cobarde en todo el estilo de la palabra, intentar tomarte y después usar el alcohol para pretender olvidar… él huía de sí mismo y terminó cayendo por su propio peso. Compadezco al infeliz.

Apretó sus puños fuertemente, tal vez Yukito si había actuado como una cobarde, pero ella no lo había detenido. – Eso no es todo. Él solo durmió como dos horas, volvió a despertar y siguió tomando sin control. Yo realmente no sabía qué hacer, si llamar a Yue o a alguien más. Después de un rato nos dieron las 7:00 de la mañana y Yukito estaba mucho peor, incluso me contaba que deseaba suicidarse para huir de todo. No lo soporte más y lo deje en la habitación, le dije que regresaría rápidamente, me fui a pesar de que él me pidió que no lo hiciera, me suplicó que no lo dejara solo, que tenía miedo de sí mismo. No le di la importancia adecuada a sus palabras, realmente no iba a tardar, solo iba a la farmacia por un suero para la deshidratación que Yukito había empezado a padecer, se veía demasiado pálido.

El castaño le miraba intrigado –¿Entonces?... ¿Qué sucedió?

–A la mitad del camino me di cuenta que había dejado mi bolso en la habitación del hotel y que no llevaba dinero para comprar el suero, así que me decidí a regresar, pero cuando abrí la puerta…

Contar aquello aun le causaba estragos en su alma. Dolía como una espada clavándose en su pecho. –Encontré a Yukito tirado en la cama con un gran puñal clavado en su espalda. Corrí hacia él mientras gritaba su nombre, tenía que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por salvarlo. Puse mis manos en ese cuchillo y lo saqué con todas mis fuerzas de su espalda, lo lance lejos y con mis manos intente detener la hemorragia, pero no funciono, lo llamaba pero él no respondía. Salí de la habitación para pedir ayuda al personal del hotel, pero no encontré a nadie cerca, también salí a la calle por ayuda, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ni siquiera me aleje más de dos cuadras o me tarde más de 3 minutos, cuando regresé corriendo al hotel en búsqueda de mi celular para llamar a emergencias ya estaban ahí varias patrullas y una ambulancia. Tal vez debí llamarles por teléfono primero a ellos antes que nada, pero yo estaba demasiado conmocionada. Al verme llena de sangre y con un semblante "sospechoso" me aprendieron en ese instante.

Miró como Shaoran se llevó una mano a la cabeza –Pero no entiendo… ¿no les explicaste tu versión?

Volvió apretar con fuerza sus puños –¡Lo hice! Pero no me escucharon, más aun cuando en el juicio aparecieron pruebas que me inculpaban.

–¿Cómo es posible eso?

Negó con la cabeza –No lo sé.

–Aun así no entiendo por qué dices que lo asesinaste. Claramente solo intentaste salvarle la vida y lo acompañaste en su dolor.

Observó al chico a los ojos y por primera vez desde que conocía a Shaoran vio en su mirada un semblante de preocupación completo. Suspiró y sintió como el peso del pasado volvía a subir a sus hombros. –Yo lo asesine Shaoran, él era mi amigo y familia, y yo lo abandone. Si yo no lo hubiera dejado solo cuando él me lo pidió… probablemente él hubiera…

Shaoran la tomó por sorpresa y le dio un gran abrazo. Lo escucho gruñir fuertemente –¡Él hubiera no existe Sakura, quizá no estuvieras aquí de haber hecho lo que hiciste! El pasado es pasado y solo lo podemos dejar atrás. Tú no eres una asesina y la personalidad que me has mostrado en este tiempo lo dice, eres una chica fuerte que no se molesta en darle su merecido a quien se lo merece a pesar de las circunstancias. Eres una guerrera y una persona de buen corazón, con el simple hecho de cuidar a Saito lo demuestras, así que no quiero volver a ver en ti esa cara melancólica y ese semblante de culpa.

**Pov Shaoran.**

De verdad no podía creer todo lo que Sakura le acababa de contar, todo parecía tan irreal y grotesco. La chica enfrente de él, no era una asesina. A pesar de sus acciones, ella no era una criminal, todo había sido una mala jugada del destino, en la cual ella no tenía la mínima culpa, era una víctima también.

–Tú no eres una asesina y espero que te quede bien claro, porque desde hoy, yo te protegeré porque para ser sinceros eres tan débil que ni siquiera matarías a una mosca.

Estaba claramente mintiendo, la chica obviamente tenía suficiente fuerza para cuidarse por sí misma, pero eso no evitaba que él quisiera cuidar de ella.

La castaño cambio su semblante a uno más relajado, lo miró fijamente y le sonrió. Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación tan cálida por su cuerpo.

–Gracias Shaoran. Pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme, no me gustaría que nadie te lastimara.

–Sakura...

Ambos se miraban fijamente mirada cuando una pequeña voz los distrajo.

–¡Mamá, papá ha vuelto!

Saito corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por la cintura, ante su mirada y la de Sakura. Ese cachorro humano era todo un caso. –¡He campeón! No debiste venir hasta acá arriba. Debes regresar a dormir.

El niño apenas lo soltó para responderle – Pero papá, escuche tu voz hace rato y salí a buscarlos, siempre vienen aquí para hablar y yo quería verte, hoy llegas tarde y quiero que me cuentes como esta Nibelungo. –El niño le hablaba con anhelo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ese cachorro humano sacaba una parte extraña de él –Está bien, te contare como está Nibelungo. Pero ya deberías irnos a dormir. ¿No Sakura?

La chica los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. –Es cierto Saito, es hora de dormir. Shaoran te contara, pero deberás ir a dormir después de eso. ¿Ok?

–¡Sip, lo prometo! –Saito lo soltó y empezó a dirigirse hacia el apartamento de Sakura, mientras esta le seguía. Él los siguió hasta que la voz de Sakura le llamó.

–Sobre lo que falta Shaoran…

–No tienes que contarme más Sakura. Yo sé que no eres una asesina y los que me tengas que contar después de eso, para mí no tiene importancia. Yo sé quién eres y eso es suficiente. Y sabes... ya que hemos pasado por esto y no lo hemos notado, realmente no me importaría que desde hoy nos llamemos por nuestros nombres.

No espero a que la chica le contestara, simplemente caminó en dirección del departamento.

2 meses después.

**Pov Sakura.**

Todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, si bien la empresa donde trabajaba no era muy grande y las cuentas eran relativamente fáciles de llevar, de verdad agradecía que le hubieran dado vacaciones a pesar de no llevar más de un año ahí. Ese tiempo libre era bastante importante, podía estar más tiempo con Saito y ayudaría a Shaoran con un Nibelungo ya no tan cachorro. Apenas podía creer que ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que le contó a Shaoran de su pasado con Yue y su familia, al hacerlo no pudo sentirse más liberada y más tranquila. Aunque en su corazón aún estaba latente el dolor de ser odiada por Yue y por Kei, sabía que no podía seguir atormentándose, si la felicidad de Yue y de su hijo dependía de que ella no estuviera, entonces así sería. Aunque no habría nada que evitara que ella los extrañara.

También después de su cita con el médico, se sentía mucho más tranquila, según el especialista ella se estaba recuperando de excelente manera de su cuadro de desnutrición, los desmayos ahora eran apenas ocasionales. Sin embargo no pudo evitar librarse de los exámenes que le querían aplicar, para cubrir todo los escenarios posibles y estar seguros que estaba completamente sana. Llegó a su departamento y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Sus llaves cayeron al suelo y al recogerlas una mano se le adelantó. Levantó la vista para agradecer al desconocido su amabilidad, pero se encontró con…

–Tanto tiempo sin vernos Sakura.

su peor pesadilla…

–Yue

o su sueño más anhelado…

* * *

**pepsipez**i: mmm... ¿quizá pueda resumir todo con una frase? Nada es lo que parece y todo es más claro que el agua. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo, se agradece un montón! :33

**Quizá para muchos mi manera de escribir sea algo lenta, o mi narrativa demasiado explicativa, pero de alguna manera cuando escribo y leo el resultado, me dejo llevar y llegan un punto en que los personajes "toman" vida, fluye tan rápido que cuando te das cuenta, al menos en mi caso terminas dejándote llevar por ellos y no precisamente por tus ideas. Chicos, muchas gracias por el apoyo, se aprecia un montón y espero que pronto se animen a dejar un comentario, eso me alienta aún mucho más. Saludos y nos leemos pronto. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Gracias por el apoyo, sus comentarios alientan a que las actualizaciones sean constantes, ahora pienso que probablemente el horario de actualización será cad días, pero bueno... sin más les dejo otro cap. **

"_Lo importante en mi opinión no es echar la culpa de un error de alguien, sino averiguar qué causó el error."_

–Akio Morita

CAPITULO IX – "Confrontación"

**Pov Yue**

Si los meses anteriores a la desaparición de Sakura habían sido una tortura, después de obtener la información de Kurogane, hacían que esperar otros 2 meses más para verla, fueran una lenta y horrible agonía. Se repetía así mismo que no la extrañaba, que no necesitaba de ella, que el gran vacío permanente que se había instalado en su pecho era producto del cansancio y el estrés, sin embargo las pesadillas constantes donde se encontraba con una Sakura niña, quien le preguntaba ¿por qué la lastimaba y hería?, de verdad le desconcertaban sus preguntas, siempre que quería atrapar a la pequeña con intención de hablar con ella, está la evitaba y si la llegaba a atrapar no podía evitar sentirse como un monstruo al ver la mirada de terror de la chiquilla, eso en el mejor de los casos… otra veces lo sueños eran completamente subjetivos, donde él mismo se encontraba con su hermano y al ver que alguien se le acercaba, sin medir sus acciones atacaba al desconocido con una daga en el pecho, para revelarse después la imagen de su esposa toda ensangrentada entre sus brazos. Esos sueños de verdad merecían llamarse pesadillas, eran el mismísimo infierno.

Otras veces su mente se veía invadida por los recuerdos de su infancia, cuando Yukito, Sakura y él jugaban juntos, rememoraba las travesuras que hacían y la complicidad que compartían. En el tiempo de ausencia de su esposa, más de una vez tomó los viejos álbumes fotográficos que su madre le había regalado. Pasaba hoja tras hoja, miraba con detalle las imágenes de niños sonriendo en el enorme jardín de los Tsukishiro, después varios cumpleaños, fiestas familiares y algunos campamentos, aunque rápidamente esas fotografías fueron desapareciendo dando lugar a las proyecciones de varios jóvenes. Muchas de esas fotos habían sido tomadas cuando estaban en el instituto, cuando participaban en festivales escolares o en alguna obra de teatro, como una fotografía en particular en la que su atención se había fijado. Se trataba de un retrato de Sakura durante una obra de teatro, claro que recordaba, en esa ocasión al grupo escolar de la chica y de su hermano, les había tocado representar "El rapto de Perséfone", a la pequeña chica le había tocado personificar el papel de Perséfone, mientras que a Yukito el papel de Orfeo. Sakura se veía tan hermosa vistiendo aquellas ropas griegas, el quitón* que usaba estaba hecho de un lino muy fino que Nadeshiko se había encargado de conseguir con esmero para la ocasión, el maquillaje que usaba era sencillo pero hacia relucir con elegancia las líneas de su rostro, toda ella parecía una mismísima diosa, incluso la mismísima Afrodita estaría celosa de su belleza. Recordaba con una sonrisa como estuvo celoso de Yukito, cuando tomando el papel de Orfeo tenía la libertad de besar a Sakura en varias ocasiones durante la representación teatral, aunque su hermano siempre le decía que no se exaltara, que todo aquello era parte de la obra pero... para él los arrumacos de Yukito eran demasiado realistas, su sonrisa se borró y frunció el ceño al recordar la ausencia de su esposa junto con el asesinato de su hermano.

Nunca logró entender como terminaron las cosas así. No tenía idea del motivo que había orillado a Sakura a acabar con la vida de Yukito, ellos eran muy unidos y simplemente se le hacía imposible mentalizar que ella pudiera haber cometido semejante crimen, pero al ver las evidencias dadas en el juicio donde se sentenció a su esposa, no tuvo más motivo que aceptar lo inevitable, todo apuntaba a que se había enamorado de una asesina y una arpía convenenciera.

Salió de sus pensamientos, se levantó de la silla de su despacho, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor, tomó uno de ellos, lo prendió con cuidado, lo llevo a su boca mientras aspiraba con fuerza y le daba caladas profundas. Hoy era el día, el vuelo a New York estaba programado para dentro de 4 horas, agarró una pequeña maleta que tenía previamente preparada en su despacho y salió de la habitación. En su chaqueta descansaba la dirección del hospital que Kurogane le había proporcionado y el boleto de avión.

Al salir la voz de su pequeño hijo le distrajo –¡Papá! ¡¿Hoy es el día que iras por mamá, cierto?! ¿Cuándo volverán? ¿Seguro que no puedo ir contigo?

Extrañamente el pequeño se veía muy animado y una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro, que inconscientemente también a él le hizo sonreír.

–Así es, iré por tu madre. Sakura quiere que la vaya a buscar de sus vacaciones, en cuanto nos reunamos te aseguro que vendremos directo a casa, después de eso ya veremos, no puede venir, sabes que debes ir a la escuela, no es bueno que faltes. Por cierto, se lo bien que te estas llevando con Akiho los últimos meses, ella me ha contado que te sentirás muy triste de dejarla, así que estoy analizando la posibilidad de que ella viva permanentemente con nosotros.

La cara de asombro de su hijo era inevitable, probablemente estaba muy feliz de la noticia que le acababa de dar.

–Pero… papá yo no quiero que…. –Kei se vio entrecortado por la abrupta llegada de Akiho y el gran abrazo que le propino.

–¡Yue! ¡Mucha suerte en tu viaje! Tú no te preocupes, yo cuidare de nuestro angelito.

Akiho de verdad era un ángel del cielo en cuanto se trataba de cuidar y atender a su hijo. Toda ella le era de gran ayuda, incluso lamentaba que sus sentimientos hacia ella no fueran igual de fuertes.

–Bien, entonces yo me retiro. Cuida mucho a Kei, hijo en mi ausencia pórtate bien y obedece en todo lo que te pida Akiho, por cierto no olvides alimentar a Kon, sé que te encantó tu nueva mascota, pero un labrador necesita muchas atenciones y como su dueño es tu responsabilidad acerté cargo de él.

Su hijo no propinó ninguna palabra más y con un abrazo se despidió de él, mientras a Akiho le dio un corto beso en los labios.

* * *

**New York. 8:00 pm**

Al bajar del avión y salir del aeropuerto, lo primero que hizo fue dejar que su mirada se extendiera por todo el amplio paisaje. New York parecería un laberinto lleno de edificios y construcciones extravagantes, esa bella ciudad era conocida mundialmente como la ciudad que "nunca dormía" y su título era muy bien ganado, la metrópoli más grande de Estados Unidos con la mayor cantidad de población, encontrar a una persona en particular en al aquel lugar era una tarea casi imposible. Una aguja en un pajar…

–La cita de su esposa es mañana a medio día, si la señorita Sakura asiste, lo mejor será localizarla mientras toma su consulta médica con total calma. Nuestro objetivo será que nos lleve al lugar donde está viviendo actualmente, localizándolo puedo usar mis contactos para mantenerla vigilada sin que tengamos riesgos de que vuelva a escapar.

El pelinegro detrás de él tenía una amplia reputación como investigador y ahora que realmente lo veía con atención haciendo su trabajo, se daba cuenta del porqué de dicha reputación.

–Está bien, ¿qué propones que hagamos por ahora Kurogane?

El muchacho le sonrió enigmáticamente –Deberíamos buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche. Fuera de eso puede hacer lo que quiera, yo me encargare de empezar a buscar a mis contactos, hay muchos amigos que me deben favores en New York.

¿Qué caso tenia cuestionarle al investigador sus acciones? Probablemente él sabía lo que hacía y mientras cubriera con el trato de localizar a su esposa, para él todas sus demás acciones le daban lo mismo. Así ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la zona hotelera.

–Bien, entonces muévete. Quiero que mañana estés en las mejores condiciones para atrapar a la arpía de Sakura, esa mujer escurridiza y embustera ya no podrá huir más.

Kurogane le observaba intrigantemente. –¿Está seguro de lo que dice? Sabe, le dije que encontré mucho sobre el expediente de su esposa cuando fue acusada del asesinato de su hermano, ¿recuerda? Hay muchas cosas que me parecieron interesantes y….

–¡Deja de decir idioteces Kurogane! – A él que putos le importaba el expediente de Sakura, todo ya había sido aclarado años atrás en los juicios de su esposa. No tenía derecho a entrometerse y abrir las heridas.

–Yue, te lo diré como un amigo y no como un empleado a su jefe. Lo que encontré es de gran relevancia y puede cambiar el estatus criminal de su esposa. Sé que de verdad te interesa y te importa, al investigar encontré la mayoría de las cosas sin gran problema, solo fue necesario que aplicara algunos viejos trucos, quiero que sepa que se todo lo que hizo para que ella fuera liberada y no dudo que tu…

No lo soporto más, tomó al pelinegro por la solapa de la ropa y lo estampo contra la pared cercana de un edificio. No le importo que la gente que caminaba al alrededor les mirará con temor y empezará a alejarse de ellos.

Su voz se hizo gruesa y amenazante –¡Escucha bien Kurogane, no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen en lo más mínimo! ¡Mi vida con esa ramera no debe de ser de tu más mínimo interés! –Soltó al investigador con un gran impulso y lo tiró al suelo de manera agresiva. –Si te vuelvo a escuchar hablar del asunto no lo tolerare.

Vio como el muchacho se levantaba lentamente y se sacudía sin mucho problema mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y una corta maldición. –Supongo que no puedo hacer nada más Tsukishiro. Entonces… ¿Buscamos nuestro hotel?

Desvió la mirada de la del pelinegro y empezó a caminar en búsqueda de un lugar donde pasar la noche. Dormiría un poco para recuperar fuerzas y por la mañana buscaría a Sakura.

* * *

**Pov Kurogane**

El errar de un hombre es parte de su naturaleza y es una característica de los humanos, como también lo es la empatía. Después de todo lo que había encontrado en su investigación estaba más que seguro que haría muy feliz a Yue y de cierta manera ayudaría a que una joven pareja pudiera desenredar sus malentendidos, esa sería su buena acción del año sin embargo, Yue parecía muy reticente a escuchar y después de dar sus dos mejores intentos para hacerlo entender, decidió dejarlo por la paz, si en algún momento el muchacho quería la información, él se la daría con gusto, pero ya no insistiría.

Yue tenía razón en un punto, era cierto que el asunto no le concernía en lo más mínimo, pero también no podía simplemente quedarse callado después de todo lo que había descubierto. Durante años su trabajo siempre lo llevaba a localizar a muchas personas diferentes, sus clientes eran de todo tipo de clases sociales y sus objetivos eran variados entre muchos, algunos buscaban a un familiar perdido, un padre, una madre, una hija, un hijo… pero otros… otros solo buscaban desaparecer permanentemente a otras personas y para eso primero necesitaban localizarlas. El peso de tantas vidas en su conciencia, que indirectamente él había apagado y marchitado. Tantas familias y amigos que perdieron a un ser querido, todo en parte por su culpa.

Sonrió con tristeza mientras caminaba por las transitadas calles nocturnas de New York. Su mente volvió a viajar al problema que suponía Yue y Sakura. Se repetía a si mismo que no era su asunto, pero después de destruir tantas vidas de diversas familias por tanto tiempo, todo como parte de su "trabajo", él se propuso dos cosas: 1. No trabajaría para quien buscara asesinar a su objetivo y 2. Si estaba en sus manos ayudar a sus clientes, haría todo lo posible por hacerlo. Aunque claro con un muchacho tan arrógate y terco como Tsukishiro, no tenía las cosas fáciles.

Su camino se extendió entre las diversas tiendas a su alrededor observando con cuidado como las familias y amigos convivían. El distrito de Brooklyn no era el más turístico para los extranjeros, pero en su caso la mayor atracción del lugar eran las personas. Con facilidad se podían encontrar asiáticos, norteamericanos, africanos, europeos y latinos, aunque cada uno de ellos predominaba en ciertos distritos. Para él Carroll Gardens era el barrio perfecto para encontrar lo que buscaba. Su mirada se posó en una tienda en particular después de caminar un rato. Era una panadería con dos grandes cristales en la entrada y una pequeña puerta de cristal grabado con diversas figuras en forma de panes. La fachada estaba pintada en un azul claro, con grandes letras rojas, a través de los cristales se podían observar estantes con pasteles y distintas variedades de pan. El lugar atraía a cualquiera y no lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar, por dentro miró varias mesas bien dispuestas con unas pocas parejas ocupándolas y una pequeña barra cerca del mostrador principal que exhibía más pastelillos. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

Se sentó en la barra mientras esperaba ser atendido, no tardo mucho antes de que alguien llegara a responder su llamado.

–Buenas tardes. ¿Desea algo en particular?

Sonrió y señalo con uno de sus dedos cierto pastel en particular. –Quiero una rebanada de ese pastel de chocolate con nueces, una taza de café y que vuelvas a trabajar para mi Watanuki.

Observó como el nombrado renegó ante sus palabras, le dio la espalda para posteriormente regresar con una rebanada del pastel y una taza humeante de café. –Escucha, el pastel y el café son gratis si te largas de este lugar ahora mismo Kurogane. No tengo nada que tratar contigo.

Esto sería un poco difícil, pero claro que no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Tomó un sorbo del café y lo depositó suavemente en la barra. –A esto le falta un poco de alcohol...Vamos Watanuki es un último trabajo, por todas aquellas veces que te ayude.

El chico se limpió los lentes ante su intensa mirada, para después suspirar. –Sé que te debo mucho Kurgane, pero ya no puedo hacer nada por ti, ahora tengo una familia y estoy demasiado viejo para estar arriesgando mi vida. Hay personas que dependen de mí.

Desvió su mirada y tomó con la cuchara un poco de pastel. –¡Es cierto! La pequeña Himawari ya debe de ser toda una señorita, la última vez que la vi apenas era una niña. Deben de ser muy felices ambos viviendo en paz, aunque… no me imagino si tu hija sabrá de todas las cosas que hiciste de joven o del peligro que pasaste.

Observó a Watanuki fruncir el ceño y apretar sus puños –Vete de mi tienda Kurogane, ya no quiero saber de ti, no eres bienvenido.

No se movió ni un milímetro. Uso un tono serio y bajó la voz mientras le hablaba Por favor amigo ayúdame, te prometo que quedaremos en deuda. No te estoy pidiendo que mates a alguien, eso tenlo por seguro. Si me ayudas, ya no te molestaré, te dejaré en paz a ti y a tu familia. Lo prometo.

El tendedero le miró retadoramente y gruño –Sabes… eres más molesto que una espina en el culo, espero que digas la verdad. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Watanuki siempre era fácil de convencer cuando se tocaba el tema de su familia. –No es mucho.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y señalo el café con el pastel –Bien, entonces ahora solo me debes quince dólares.

Le dio un sorbo más a su taza y comió un poco del pastel. Se rascó la cabeza y sonrió, en ese momento no tenía ni un centavo para pagar.

* * *

**Japón. 7 am.**

**Pov Nadeshiko**

Dio una vuelta más en la cama, ya por séptima vez. Había estado intranquila últimamente, a pesar de que Sakura le hablaba constantemente no podía mantener la mente serena. Le molestaba demasiado que Sakura estuviera evadiendo sus problemas, si bien por una parte entendía el hecho de que ella quisiera estar sola por un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, no podía simplemente evitar la situación, ya habían pasado más de seis meses, tarde que temprano tendría que encontrarse con el chico Tsukishiro y hablar del divorcio, no tenía caso que se continuara con semejante tortura. Su pequeña hija le marcaba sin falta al menos 4 veces a la semana preguntando por el estado de Kei y muy a su pesar, siempre terminaba contándole lo mismo, "el pequeño Kei cada día se ve más grande y está bastante feliz" y claro que no mentía, cada vez que visitaba la mansión Tsukishiro para ver a su nieto lo miraba bastante feliz mientras convivía con su padre y esa mujer llamada Akiho. Le hacía feliz ver a su nieto tan contento en sus visitas, pero muy en el fondo le pagaba fuertemente a sus sentimientos, ellos eran felices pero… su hija no lo era.

El cumpleaños de su nieto había pasado hace poco, aunque el pequeño no realizó ninguna fiesta, eso no impidió que recibiera regalos al por mayor de los Kinomoto y de los Tsukishiro, si bien ahora la convivencia entre ambas familias era tensa, el pequeño siempre hacia que olvidaran el pasado la mayoría del tiempo.

–¿Qué sucede Nadeshiko? ¿No puedes dormir?

Volteó su rostro encontrándose con la profunda mirada de su marido. –Fujitaka… no es eso. Solo estoy un poco inquieta. Hace mucho que no vemos a Sakura.

– Mmmm… No tienes de que preocuparte. Tsukishiro dijo que estaba de vacaciones.

–Pero Fujitaka, ya paso bastante tiempo. ¿Acaso no estas preocupado? ¡No es normal el tiempo de ausencia!

El castaño la abrazó contra su cuerpo y soltó un largo suspiro. –Duerme Nadeshiko y no te preocupes.

Se sostuvo con fuerza al cuerpo de Fujitaka, ese abrazo era muy cálido y le transmitía seguridad, pero aun así ni eso lograba que su alma estuviera completamente tranquila y más aún cuando su esposo no mostraba ni una pequeña preocupación por su hija.

* * *

**New York. 9:00 am.**

**Pov Yue**

Llegaron al pequeño hospital una hora antes de la cita de Sakura, el lugar se encontraba en el distrito de Queens, por recomendación de Kurogane decidieron esperar afuera del edificio en un auto muy bien dispuesto para la ocasión, un tal sujeto llamado Watanuki conducía el vehículo, era de cabellera negra y de aspecto retraído, al parecer era amigo de Kurogane. Aunque realmente no le presto demasiada atención, su vista estaba posada, concentrada únicamente en la puerta principal del hospital, por la que entraban y salían varias personas en una velocidad impresionante, entre médicos, enfermeras y civiles era muy difícil poder distinguir rostros, se sentía demasiado ansioso. ¿Cuándo aparecería Sakura?

Nadie emitió ningún sonido en el auto mientras esperaban y eso de verdad lo agradecía, ya se había fumado más de 10 cigarrillos en ese tiempo, no estaba de humor ni siquiera para pronunciar una palabra, los segundos conforme pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba la cita de esposa se le hicieron eternos, cuando pasaron 10 minutos después de la citación empezó a desesperarse, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en llegar? Fue más lento el tiempo en que se preguntó por qué Sakura aún no había aparecido, cuando de repente la pudo observar caminar rápidamente hacia la entrada del lugar, llevaba un vestido bastante sencillo de color azul claro, al parecer no llevaba maquillaje y cargaba un pequeño bolso. Tanto tiempo sin verla, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía simplemente igual de hermosa o incluso más, su rostro sonrosado contrastaba claramente con el pálido semblante que ella había estado portando los últimos días que la vio en Japón. Sus instintos actuaron más rápido que cualquier otra cosa y se dispuso a salir del auto e ir tras ella, sin embargo fue detenido abruptamente por el brazo de Kurogane y una negativa del mismo.

–Espera Tsukishiro, aun no es momento. Debemos averiguar donde vive, por ahora solo dejemos que tenga su cita con normalidad.

Gruño con fuerza y se deshizo del agarre del rubio. Y ahí empezó el nuevo tormento. Quizá solo pasaron 2 horas antes de que Sakura saliera del lugar, pero él sintió que fue una eternidad. Cuando la chica salió del hospital se apresuraron a seguirla, al ver que tomaba el metro de New York, dejaron el coche y empezaron a seguirla discretamente a pie, él fue inconsciente del lugar a donde se dirigían o movían, no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera el caminar de Sakura, de un momento a otro llegaron a una zona de varios edificios de condominios, observó como la chica entraba en una de las construcciones más viejas y peor aspecto.

–Ya veo… con que su esposa se ocultaba aquí en Brooklyn. No estaba tan lejos del hotel donde estamos hospedados.

Las palabras de Kurogane lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. –¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

El investigador suspiro y señalo el edificio en el que había entrado su esposa –Estamos en el distrito de Brooklyn, para ser más específicos nos encontramos en el barrio de Cypress Hills, un barrio "pobre" lleno de inmigrantes y pandilleros. Por eso el ambiente tan deprimente, aunque créame que he visto lugares peores. Ahora, su esposa entro en ese lugar, ahora solo hay que averiguar en qué apartamento se encuentra y…

No le permitió continuar, se dirigió al edificio entrado fácilmente por la puerta principal, al parecer no había ningún vigilante que resguardara.

**Pov Kurogane**

Yue no lo escucho en ningún momento, pero no se sintió frustrado en lo absoluto, él sabía que tenía que esperar una reacción así del muchacho. Ahora tendría que esperar para ver como tendría que proceder, el escenario podría complicarse más y volverse aún más interesante.

–Watanuki, aquí empieza tu trabajo.

El mencionado lo observó directamente y asintió con la cabeza –Este será mi último trabajo.

–Lo prometo.

Watanuki caminó hacia la construcción. Mientras que él miró como el chico se dirigía a la puerta del edificio por la cual Yue anteriormente había desparecido.

**Pov Yue**

Su paso era rápido y constante, aunque también era bastante silencioso. Seguía a Sakura de lejos hasta que llegaron a la última planta del lugar. La chica estaba intentando abrir la puerta, cuando él se acercó y vio como tiraba sus llaves. Llegó a su lado y las levanto con rapidez para así poder volver a observar su mirada.

–Tanto tiempo sin vernos Sakura. –Las palabras salieron más rápido de lo que pensó.

La chica le mirada de manera consternada –Yue…

La cara de incredulidad de Sakura era todo un poema para su mirada, después de no verse en más de medio año no le sorprendía que ella tuviera esa expresión, lo más probable es que pensara que por fin se había librado de él, pero ella estaba muy equivocada. No la dejaría ir tan fácil.

–Me encantaría decir que me es grato volver a verte, pero la realidad es que estaría diciendo la más grande de las mentiras. Te odio Sakura.

Miró como la castaña apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Por alguna extraña razón la chica lucia con más fuerzas que la última vez que habían estado juntos. En su mirada esmeralda se podía distinguir una fuerte decisión y una chispa de imponencia, hace tantos años que no observaba la mirada tan decidida de su esposa… esa mirada…

–¡¿Qué crees que haces Yue?! Como puedes aparecer para reclamarme en este punto. Si tanto me odias ¡¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?!

**Pov Sakura**

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, por un instante sintió una vergüenza y un terror horrible recórrele todo el cuerpo, sin embargo la voz gruesa de Yue y sus palabras hirientes le hicieron volver a la realidad. ¿Él estaba enojado? ¡Después de todo lo que le había hecho!

–¡¿Qué diablos quieres Yue?!

El muchacho le miró seriamente. –No es obvio, vine a buscar a mi esposa desaparecida desde hace más de medio año, tuve que mentirles a todos y decirles que estabas de vacaciones para que no se molestaran. Por si se te olvida Sakura, tú y yo estamos casados y tenemos un hijo. Tú tienes un hogar al cual estas faltando el respeto por tu caprichito de querer escaparte y la verdad no es que me importes, pero no puedo permitir que mi imagen se vea afectada por tu culpa más de lo que ya está, tú eres mi carga y mi lastre. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no hagas más idioteces que puedan perjudicarme.

Yue era de verdad un cínico –No puedes hablar enserio.

Observó como el muchacho saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta, lo prendió rápidamente y le dio una calada. –Hablo más que enserio Sakura, recoge tus cosas y nos vamos ahora mismo de aquí. Ya tuve suficiente de tus juegos.

El hombre intentó tomarla por el brazo, pero ella rápidamente se alejó de su contacto. –No voy a regresar contigo Yue, ni hoy ni nunca.

El chico le gruño y puso el cigarrillo en su boca mientras cruzaba los brazos. –Ja, debí imaginarlo no solo eres una mala mujer y esposa Sakura, sino que también eres una mala madre. ¿Abandonaras a tu único hijo? Eres una escoria, ni las perras abandonan a sus cachorros.

Con un fuerte impulso golpeó el rostro de Yue con su palma. Lo había abofeteado tirándole el cigarrillo de la boca. – ¡Como puedes decirme eso, si el que me engaño primero fuiste tú! Dime Yue desde cuando te has estado acostando con otras mujeres a mi espalda y peor aún, haz hecho cómplice a mi hijo de tu sucio juego. Al menos debiste tenerle respeto a él, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estas dando?

Yue la observó con arrogancia. –¿Qué yo fui el primero?... No Sakura, en primer lugar si lleve a Kei con Akiho es porque el necesitaba una buena imagen maternal, no a una sucia asesina como tú, y en segundo lugar, aquí quien fue el mentiroso bastardo desde el inicio fuiste tú. Te acostaste con mi hermano varias ocasiones y para rematarlo lo acecinaste, destruiste nuestras vidas y te aprovechaste de nosotros. Te das cuenta de todo el daño que me hiciste a mí y no solo eso, aunque mi padre y mi madre no quieran aceptarlo, ¿sabes cuánto daño le hiciste a mi familia? No entiendes cuanto dolor se instala en mi pecho cuando veo a Kei y en mi nace la duda de saber si en verdad es mi hijo, porque no importa cuántas pruebas de paternidad* le haga, los resultados siempre serán los mismos, 99.999% de posibilidades de que pueda ser mi hijo o el de Yukito, por que técnicamente nuestro ADN coincide de la misma manera.

–¡Ya te lo dije Yue, yo nunca, escucha bien, NUNCA me acosté con Yukito!¡Kei es nuestro hijo! ¡Te han engañado!

Yue había empezado a exaltarse y sin esfuerzo alguno la acorralo fuertemente contra la pared del departamento –Por primera vez dices una verdad Sakura, es cierto… yo fui engañado, engañado por una zorra embustera de ojos esmeralda.

Su mente simplemente no pudo procesarlo con suficiente tiempo, cuando sintió los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos de una manera bastante salvaje y necesitada. Tal vez era la adrenalina del momento o el hecho de que no se habían tocado de ninguna manera durante mucho tiempo, pero el hecho fue que le regreso el beso con la misma intensidad, aquello se sentía como el cielo, pero así como el contacto inicio fue terminado abruptamente por la falta de aire de ambos. Eso se había sentido bien de cierta manera, pero la sensación que dejó no fue la mejor… como un vaso de agua en el desierto que al acabarse te dejaba aun con más sed de la que sentías al inicio.

Aun aturdida se alejó de Yue lo más posible, aunque este en ningún momento la soltó de su agarre. –Cómo puedes hacer todo esto. Creí que confiabas en mí después de que ayudaste a que me sacaran de prisión aquella vez, creí que me creías y me tenías confianza.

El chico suavizo su mirada y agarre, el silencio reino par varios segundos antes de que Yue le contestara con voz más tranquila. –Sakura...

–¡¿Qué demonios esta pasado aquí?! –Tanto Yue como ella voltearon al escuchar una voz fuerte hablarles.

El castaño estaba afuera del departamento con Saito a su espalda. Se veía que el muchacho se encontraba de muy mal humor. Su voz era bastante grave. –¿Qué sucede Sakura?¿ Acaso este tonto te esta molestado?

–Shaoran…

El pequeño niño no perdió oportunidad alguna antes de correr directo hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura, acción que hizo que Yue se alejara rápidamente. Shaoran aprovechó el momento, la puso a ella y a Saito detrás de él mientras miraba a Yue amenazadoramente.

–¡Mamá! Estaba asustado, te escuche discutir y desperté a papá!

La voz del niño sonaba asustada, por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarlo para intentar tranquilizarlo. –Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Entra y ve a tu habitación, en un momento te alcanzaremos.

El niño a regañadientes la soltó y siguió sus órdenes, mientras ella se ponía delante de Shaoran de nuevo.

–No es necesario que estés aquí Shaoran, yo me hare cargo de esto.

El muchacho gruño fuertemente –Tsk… deja de decir tonterías Sakura, no te dejare sola con este sujeto.

–No te preocupes Yue ya se iba.

El muchacho que se mantenía expectante de la situación, observaba tanto a ella como a Shaoran y sus ojos reflejaban una combinación de ira, miedo y sorpresa.

La voz de Yue parecía llegar a un nuevo nivel de agresividad –No podía esperar menos de una mujer como tu Sakura. Pero yo volveré, ya lo veraz. Esto no se quedara así.

–Vete Yue y si nos volvemos a ver, será en el juicio del divorcio.

El chico se le acerco rápidamente y la encaro con un semblante de sorpresa. –No sé qué tonterías dices, pero tu Sakura… tu eres… ¡eres una ZORRA!

Fueron apenas pequeños instantes en los que miró directamente a Yue a los ojos antes de que Shaoran lanzara un fuerte puñetazo hacia el rostro de su esposo lanzándolo al suelo de un único golpe.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Quitón:** Es una prenda de vestir de la antigua Grecia. Es semejante a una túnica llevada tanto por los hombres como por las mujeres.

**Prueba de paternidad:** Las pruebas de ADN para determinar la paternidad se realizan comparando la secuencia de ADN del padre, del niño/niña y de la madre. La combinación de las secuencias de ADN del padre y de la madre debe dar como resultado la secuencia del niño/niña; sólo de esta manera se tendrá una seguridad, generalmente de más del 99%, sobre la paternidad del menor de edad. En el caso de los gemelos, resulta ser muy difícil distinguir diferencia comparable entre las secuencias, ya que el parecido es muy alto.

* * *

**Guest I:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión, alienta mucho a que siga actualizando constantemente xD

**Guest II:** No es necesario que sean criticas sus opiniones, mientras sepa que están ahí :'v me da una idea de que no le estoy escribiendo a fantasmas xD. Mil gracias por el apoyo.

**pepsipez:** Todo se aclara poco a poco, mira que una de las relaciones que suelen afectar cuando se escribe sobre ellas, es la relación padres-hijos, no hay hijo que no sienta un amor por sus padres, el dolor de un infante al sentirse desprotegido en su ausencia, porque después de todo los padres son todo el mundo para un niño. Espero que la historia no te esté pareciendo predecible, porque una de mis metas es siempre sorprender.

**Hola chicos, gracias por los review, fav y follow, se agradece un montón el apoyo y recuerden que se aceptan de todas opiniones, a los escritores nos importa mucho sabes cómo les está pareciendo la historia, así que anímense a dejar un comentario :33 Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Soy parte de muchos fandom, algunos con conflictos u-u, ya ha pasado el tiempo y ahora siento la edad :'v ya casi son cerca de 410 días sin capitulo nuevo de Saint Seiya Next Dimension y aún recuerdo el primer día en que fue publicado, en el ya lejano 2006. Señor Kuru usted si sabe hacer esperar a los fans.

"_Antes de pelear piensa, ¡piensa en lo que puedes hacer!"_

–Roronoa Zoro (Eiichiro Oda)

CAPITULO X – "Distintos"

**Pov Kei**

La presencia de ese hombre le causaba miedo. No fueron más de dos horas en las que su padre había partido de su hogar, cuando Akiho trajo a un tipo desconocido. Era un sujeto alto y delgado, de tez blanca, ojos violáceos y pelo oscuro.

Vigiló a Akiho por largo tiempo en la sala principal, su curiosidad no le permitía dejar de verles. Akiho y ese hombre no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, pero fue solo un instante, un momento en que vio como ambos se estaban besando en el sillón de la sala, que no pudo evitar gritarles mientras salía de su escondite.

–¡¿Que hacen?! ¡Se supone que tú! –Señalo con su pequeña mano a Akiho –¡Quieres a mi papá! Y… y te estas besando con ese extraño.

Los mencionados se separaron sin mucha prisa y lo miraron fijamente.

–Vamos Kaito no le prestes atención, es solo un mocoso

El hombre le miró directamente y se levantó. –Bien, escucha pequeño mocoso, Akiho y yo tenemos una relación que no te incumbe en lo más mínimo, pero... déjame decirte que si hay algo que debe de interesarte mucho y es el hecho de que si dices una sola palabra de lo que acabas de ver, yo mismo me encargare de cortarte la lengua, sacarte los ojos y asesinar a tu lindo padre con mis propias manos, ¿quiero pensar que no quieres que eso pase? ¿Cierto?

¿Qué había dicho? Ese sujeto no podría matar a su papá y mucho menos lastimarlo o hacerle esas cosas tan horribles que decía –¡Mientes! ¡No puedes hacer eso, mi papá es muy fuerte y no lo permitirá!

–¿Enserio quieres arriesgarte? Y culparte si le llega a pasar algo. Créeme niño que si me sigues molestando no solo me desharé de tu padre, sino también de la zorra de tu madre.

El pánico le invadió. –¡No! por favor no les hagas nada. –Kaito sonrió ante su cambio de actitud.

–Entonces lárgate y no vuelvas a molestarnos. No quiero verte cerca de nuevo.

La mirada amenazadora que lanzó, le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, sintió como si varias estacas fueran clavadas en su persona y lo tiraran a un gran agujero. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, cerró la puerta, tomó al pequeño peluche de su madre de su cama y se escondió debajo de la misma.

Abrazó con fuerza el pequeño muñeco entre sus manos, el perfume de su madre había desaparecido por completo, se sentía tan solo y vacío. No quería ir a la escuela, no quería estar en casa, él solo quería que su papá lo escuchara y que su madre volviera.

Se hizo bolita mientras unas cuantas las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Se acurrucó debajo de la cama, cerró sus ojos, mientras sentía el frío calar su piel, sintió varias lamidas en su rostro y al observar se encontró con el perro. Era Kon, si bien al principio no lo quiso tener, ese labrador se había convertido en su mejor amigo y fiel compañero, casi nunca lo dejaba solo y eso de verdad lo agradecía. Abrazó al perro con insistencia. Él si lo escuchaba.

–Kon ¿Crees que cuando papá vuelva y mamá venga con él, todo mejorara?

**Pov Akiho.**

Le sorprendió como Kaito supo manejar la situación cuando el mocoso fastidioso apareció molestando. Las palabras que el pelinegro pronuncio fueron perfectas, con eso tendrían suficiente para no tener algún problema de que al niño se le escapara alguna idea, realmente todo estaba resultando demasiado sencillo.

Se recostó en el sillón mientras esperaba a que Kaito continuara con lo que estaban haciendo. El pelinegro no perdió tiempo y se puso encima suyo mientras empezaba a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, sus manos tomaron su pechos y los apretaron con bastante fuerza. Todo estaba tan bien, hasta que el estúpido sonido del teléfono sonando los volvió a interrumpir. Aunque Kaito no quería volver a detenerse, ella tuvo que acabar el contacto abruptamente. Probablemente se trataría de Yue y si no contestaba, podrían complicarse las cosas.

Empujó al pelinegro y se dirigió al teléfono –Espera un segundo Kaito, te prometo que después de esto nos tomaremos toda la noche. –Vio como el hombre bufo con molestia.

Tomó el aparato con delicadeza –Bueno, residencia Tsukishiro. Akiho habla.

Se escuchó un suspiro largo al otro lado de la línea. –Hola, soy Yuko. Quería saber ¿cuándo vuelve Yue con Sakura?, estamos un poco ansiosos, también queríamos avisarte que Clow y yo pasaremos a ver a Kei el día de hoy. Queremos estar con él en la ausencia de Yue, debe sentirse muy solo ahora que no están ninguno de sus padres.

Apretó con fuerza el teléfono en su mano. –¡No por favor! No se molesten, yo estoy cuidado bien del pequeño, de hecho no creo que puedan venir hoy, vamos de salida para que vaya a jugar a la casa de uno de sus amiguitos. Espero lo entiendan. Por cierto Kei ya está dirigiéndose a la puerta, así que nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono mientras gruñía molesta. Todos los Tsukishiro eran una bola de imbéciles. Observó cómo Kaito le esperaba y sin prisa se dirigió hacia él. Esa sería una noche agitada.

* * *

**Pov Yuko.**

El sonido de espera del teléfono, le hizo saber que le habían colgado. No supo cómo interpretar las acciones de Yue, su hijo prefirió dejar a Kei con una mujer que solo él conocía, que con sus propios padres o con los Kinomoto´s. Sabía que ambas familias estaban preocupadas por el niño después de la partida de Yue y no solo por eso, sino también por el hecho de que el infante ya había estado lejos de su madre por mucho tiempo. Al inicio se molestó bastante con Sakura por su acto tan imprudente, pero luego pensó con más claridad. ¿Qué madre dejaba por propia voluntad a su hijo tanto tiempo? Y la respuesta llego igual de rápido que un relámpago… NO, NO HABIA NINGUNA. Menos la pequeña castaña que conoció desde que era una pequeña niña. Esos pensamientos solo alimentaron su preocupación al máximo. ¿Qué había pasado? Había algo más de por medio.

–¿Qué sucede Yuko? ¿Podemos ir a ver Kei.? –La voz de su esposo le distrajo.

Negó con la cabeza. –Al parecer Akiho llevara a Kei con un amigo.

Vio en los ojos de su esposo molestia, mientras se exaltaba –El estúpido de mi hijo dejo al pequeño Kei con una de sus "amigas", mientras nosotros estamos preocupados. De verdad merece una corrección, cuando lo vea yo… –El semblante de Clow cambio a uno más triste –Nosotros… nosotros no lo criamos así.

Ella lo sabía muy bien... pero su pequeño hijo había cambiado mucho, todo a partir de la muerte de su hermano. Rodeó a Clow con un fuerte abrazo. –Esperemos que Yue pronto abra los ojos.

Clow le correspondió el abrazo y la tomó con la misma fuerza e insistencia. –Espero que tengas toda la razón mi amada Yuko… por su propio bien, esperemos que así sea. Si esto continua, tendremos que velar ante todo por nuestro nieto.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Sabía que tenía que contarle a Sakura lo antes posible, pero aquel día la pequeña muchacha había salido temprano del departamento por una cita con el médico, no le había dado tiempo de hablar. No se quejaba en lo absoluto, sabía que Sakura había tenido problemas con su salud desde que la conoció y ahora que por fin los estaba tratando y eso le tranquilizaba.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano le tendría que decir. Gruño y observó a Saito jugar con sus juguetes en la sala del pequeño departamento. Ese niño amaba los animales de plástico que él le había regalado, eran muñequitos que se vendían bastante bien en el zoológico, no lo pensó mucho antes de comprarlos para el niño, el cual los adoro desde que los vio por primera vez. Aunque también había un defecto en esos juegos… y era el hecho de que Sakura le había comprado al niño una especie mutante de peluche de un conejo, que por cierto Saito amaba… ¡Por los demonios! Que esa cosa si estaba fea, no entendía como esa mujer podía cómprale eso a su hijo.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por un segundo y quedo paralizado con su propia reflexión. ¿Qué demonios había considerado? Se corrigió a sí mismo y siguió observando al niño jugar, mientras se mantenía sentado en el sillón de dicha sala. Sakura le había pedido de favor estar al pendiente de Saito mientras ella tenía su cita médica. Pero estaba claro él no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano. Bostezo largamente. ¿Sería muy malo si tomaba una pequeña siesta?

Llamó la atención del niño con un gesto de su mano –Saito, dormiré un poco en el sillón. Si necesitas algo, te sientes muy solo o Sakura vuelve, no dudes en despertarme.

El niño asintió con la cabeza. –Sip papá, no te preocupes yo te aviso.

Sabía que tal vez era imprudente dormirse mientras cuidaba al niño, así que puso su alarma para que sonara cada 15 minutos. Se despertaría intermitentemente para ver a Saito y si todo estaba bien, volvería dormir.

El océano se extendía a sus pies, mientras sentía la brisa tocar su piel. Miraba a lo lejos, el cielo amplio y el mar azul, la paz absoluta que extrañamente le embriagaba parecía extenderse por su cuerpo susurrándole palabras indescifrables. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, las nubes formaban varios animales y se vio así mismo reflejado en el agua, tenía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, en su muñeca una pulsera de esmeralda brillaba con fulgor, como si un universo entero estuviera dentro de ella.

A pesar de sentirse tan bien en aquel instante, se distrajo por el fuerte tirón de uno de sus brazos… le fue imposible continuar con aquel sueño.

Se levantó rápidamente y observo adormilado como Saito jalaba su brazo con bastante insistencia. –¿Qué sucede Saito? –Lanzó un largo bostezo mientras se rascaba la nuca. –¿Acaso Sakura ya volvió?

–¡Hay problemas papá! – El semblante preocupado del niño, lo despertó por completo.

–¿Qué paso? –Saito no dejaba de tirar.

–¡Es mamá! Escuche un grito afuera. Creo que está peleando con un señor.

No fueron ni dos segundos y se levantó rápidamente del sofá. Su paso era apresurado mientras se dirigía a la puerta del departamento, la abrió con ímpetu y se encontró con la escena de Sakura aprisionada bajo el yugo de un hombre.

–¡¿Qué demonios esta pasado aquí?! –Sakura y el sujeto, voltearon al escucharle. Ahora lo reconocía, ese sujeto… ¡Ese sujeto era el que estaba en las fotos de Sakura! Él debía de ser el esposo de la castaña.

Su enfado creció –¿Qué sucede Sakura?¿ Acaso este tonto te esta molestado?

La pequeña mujer lo miro con un semblante de sorpresa –Shaoran…

Saito no perdió oportunidad alguna antes de correr directo hacia Sakura y abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura, acción que hizo que el sujeto se alejara de Sakura. Aprovechó el momento, puso a Sakura y a Saito detrás de él mientras miraba a Yue amenazadoramente y con desprecio. Su respiración se estaba agitando y gruño por lo bajo. Debía controlarse.

El niño se aferró a los brazos de Sakura, mientras esta lo intentaba consolar. Ver dicha acción también le hizo sentir extrañamente seguro–¡Mamá! ¡Estaba asustado, te escuche discutir y desperté a papá!

Vio a Sakura hablarle tranquilamente –Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Entra y ve a tu habitación, en un momento te alcanzaremos.

El niño a regañadientes obedeció a Sakura y entro de nuevo al departamento, mientras esta se ponía delante de él. Asiéndolo a un lado.

–No es necesario que estés aquí Shaoran, yo me hare cargo de esto.

Gruño con más fuerza. No dejaría a la chica sola. –Tsk… deja de decir estupideces Sakura, no te dejare sola con este imbécil.

–No te preocupes Yue ya se iba.

Se concentró tanto en ver el perfil decidido de la chica y la manera tan fuerte que le atraía verla actuar de esa manera, que ignoró por completo al estúpido del esposo de Sakura, hasta que lo volvió a escucharle hablar. –No podía esperar menos de una mujer como tu Sakura. Pero yo volveré, ya lo veraz. Esto no se quedara así.

Iba amenazar al maldito, pero Sakura se le adelanto al hablar. –Vete ya Yue y si nos volvemos a ver pronto, será en el juicio del divorcio.

No esperaba esa reacción de la castaña y menos sus palabras. Por un instante se sintió bastante satisfecho con el actuar de la chica.

–No sé qué tonterías dices, pero tu… tu eres… ¡eres una ZORRA!

Fueron pocas las palabras que pronuncio aquel sujeto. Pero no necesito ninguna otra para que las contenidas ganas de acecinarlo florecieran. Lanzó un golpe a su rostro con todas las fuerzas que en ese instante la ira le proporcionaba, tirándolo con estruendo en el acto.

Su respiración se hizo muy rápida. La ira salía literalmente por sus poros y rugió cual bestia salvaje. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. –¡Desgraciado bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar de esa manera a Sakura?!

El idiota se levantó rápidamente del suelo y le miro penetrantemente, mientras limpiaba la sangre de uno de sus labios. –¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?! Los asuntos con esta zorra son solo míos, no tienen nada que ver con los imbéciles que se acuestan con ella. ¿Dime cuanto te está cobrando? Te pagare lo mismo si te largas.

Si creía que antes estaba enfadado se había equivocado. Estaba alcanzando nuevos límites. Refunfuño sonoramente y mostró sus colmillos. Tal vez no lo pareciera, pero el inconscientemente había aprendido varias conductas de los lobos. No por nada había sido criado observándolos desde pequeño. Su expresión corporal era un mensaje claro. Una advertencia. "¡LARGATE AHORA MISMO O ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!" Sin embargo al verse ignorado. Se lanzó hacia el hombre y se encontró con una fuerte resistencia del mismo.

–¡¿QUIERES PELEAR IMBECIL?! ¡TE ENSEÑARE MODALES! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! –Sujetó con fuerza al muchacho, pero la técnica de ambos era muy parecida. Él había aprendido judo, pero al parecer el estúpido ese, también había aprendido algún arte marcial, dado que sus llaves y movimientos eran esquivados continuamente.

–¡NECESITARAS MÁS QUE ESO PARA DERROTARME IDIOTA! –En un descuido el esposo de Sakura lanzó un golpe a su mandíbula, dando certeramente en su objetivo. Se tambaleo por un instante, pero no toco el suelo.

Golpes cortos y largos fueron esquivados por ambos, pero fue solo un instante en el cual ambos terminaron teniendo un forcejeo cerrado y un agarre truncado. Ninguno se movía, mientras que intentaban desequilibrar a su oponente. En ese momento tomó la ventaja, no por nada había estado manejando a lobos toda su vida. Tal vez en técnica estaban empatados, pero en fuerza… él era el claro ganador. El marido de Sakura empezó a retroceder y a verse acorralado contra una pared, todo gracias a la fuerza que él estaba ejerciendo en el cuerpo del hombre.

Jadeaba debido al cansancio, pero estaba visiblemente satisfecho. Una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios. –¿Qué pasa niño bonito? ¿Eso es todo? Eres muy hablador pero tienes poca fuerza contra mí –Lo apretó con más fuerza contra la pared. Lo tenía arrinconado.

Sin embargo la mirada del sujeto no mostraba miedo o arrepentimiento. –¡Maldi-ito!

Iba a apretar su agarre, pero sintió de repente que alguien jalaba de su hombro. Al voltear miró a Sakura que le observaba preocupada. –¡Basta Shaoran! ¡Es suficiente! Por favor detente.

Sakura no le tuvo que repetir aquellas palabras. Soltó al hombre y bajó sus manos mientras no perdía de vista a Sakura. Su mirada violeta estaba enfadada y tenía una pisca de preocupación. –Lo siento… yo solo…

Un golpe por la espalda lo tomó por sorpresa y lo tiró al suelo ante la mirada de Sakura. Yue se le lanzó encima aplicando una llave contra su cuello. El oxígeno empezó a faltarle y su fuerza se vio mermada poco a poco. Por más que quería intentar quitárselo de encima no podía y empezó a ver borroso. ¡Maldita sea! Si no hacía algo perdería la conciencia… Su mirada empezó a nublarse, sin embargo de la nada se vio liberado de la llave. Rápidamente se recuperó, respirando rápidamente y poniéndose de pie tambaleantemente, intentaba recuperar oxígeno, estaba bastante aturdido, observó con cuidado su entorno. Eriol sostenía al bastardo castaño con una llave en uno de sus brazos. El pelinegro de ojos azules había alejado al maldito bastardo de su cuello.

–¡ES SUFICIENTE! No sé qué este pasando aquí, pero este edificio no es solo suyo. Hay otras familias que viven aquí. –Eriol soltó a Yue y se dirigió al mismo.

–No sé quién seas. Pero no eres bienvenido aquí. Lárgate antes de que te eche. –Observó como ese imbécil miraba a Eriol y como retrocedió.

–Me iré, pero te lo juro Sakura, voy a volver. ¡No habrá ningún maldito divorcio! –De repente lo volteo a ver –Y tu desgraciado, ya me encargare de ti.

Quería lanzarse de nuevo a pelear, pero al ver que el marido de Sakura se retiraba, detuvo sus acciones. Observó de nuevo a Sakura y esta le pegó una fuerte bofetada. Estaba impactado, llevó una de sus manos al sitio del impacto, eso le había dolido más que los golpes del castaño ese.

–¡Tonto! ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? ¡Pudo lastimarte! Yue ha tomado clases de kick boxing desde pequeño. –La voz de la chica se hizo más baja –No tenías por qué haberte metido…

Ver por un instante la preocupación de la chica por su persona. Le hizó actuar sin pensar en nada. –Sakura… –La acurrucó entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas y se mantuvo pegado a ella a pesar de que el dolor de los golpes en su cuerpo ya empezaba a molestarle. Su olor a cerezo le embriagaba y era suficiente para que se olvidara de todo.

–Por favor si van a hacer eso, háganlo dentro de alguno de sus departamentos. Les repito que este edificio es de todos y ya an causado bastante alboroto por hoy. –Se separó nerviosamente de Sakura y miró Eriol, no quería admitirlo pero le debía una.

–Solo nos estábamos dando un abrazo de amigos, que... que se ¡ayudan!

El chico de ojos azules les miró con alegría. –Eso veo Shaoran no sé por qué te pones así, solo no quiero más escándalos. ¿Entendido?

¿Qué molesto era ese tipo? iba a responder, pero Sakura se le adelanto. –Sí, entendido Eriol, de verdad sentimos los problemas. Por favor perdónanos, manda un saludo a Tomoyo y a tu hijo de mi parte.

El mencionado les dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse mientras ría murmurando la buena pareja que hacían.

–Eriol es muy gracioso. Vamos Shaoran, hay que curar tus heridas.

**Pov Sakura**

Shaoran estaba bastante golpeado, una herida arriba de su ojo izquierdo se había abierto, la cual estaba liberando bastante sangre. Se sentía culpable por las heridas del chico y una presión creció en su pecho. El castaño estaba sentado en el sillón mientras ella le limpiaba las heridas con un paño con alcohol. Saito observaba todas sus acciones atentamente, el niño se veía triste.

Por un momento su atención se desvió a un otro pensamiento. ¿Yue estaría bien? Shaoran también lo había atacado con bastante fuerza e insistencia. ¿Alguien curaría sus heridas? ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensado? La melancolía la sorprendió por un segundo, no debería preocuparse en eso. ¿Cuánto había cambiado Yue en su ausencia? No se parecía nada al Yue que conoció de niña, con el cual creció y del que se enamoró. ¿Por qué su esposo no podía escucharla?

Una idea llevó a otra, si Yue estaba ahí ¿Quién cuidaba a Kei?, su preocupación aumentó y se puso como nota mental, hablar a su madre esa misma noche para asegurarse de la situación de su hijo. No quería que el pequeño estuviera sufriendo innecesariamente. ¿Cómo Yue se había atrevido a dejarle solo?

–¡Auch! ¡Duele! Vamos Sakura ten más cuidado, que esa cosa duele.

Apretó con más fuerza en su herida –Lo siento Shaoran, esto es para que mejores, debo limpiar bien.

–Tsk… No importa para que sea, no quita el hecho de que me duela.

Continúo con su labor, desinfectando con esmero las heridas del chico, procedió a poner una pomada para los hematomas. Inicio por sus brazos, después el chico se quieto la playera y continúo por atender los golpes de toda su espalda. Por un momento se puso bastante nervioso, Shaoran era bastante musculoso –Ya casi acabo.

El chico asintió –Oye Sakura… hay algo que debo decirte a ti y a Saito. Es acerca de mi trabajo, apenas ayer me entere y te lo iba a comentar hoy en la mañana, pero tu cita médica no me permitió sacar el tema a conversación.

Miró a Shaoran con duda y empezó a preguntarse qué es lo que él chico tenía que decirle. Saito también le miraba expectante –¿Qué sucede Shaoran?

Terminó de ponerle la pomada al chico, lo oyó suspirar y lo vio ponerse la camisa de nuevo. –Sakura, en el zoológico me informaron que Nibelungo ya tiene suficiente edad para ir a una reserva para continuar con su readaptación a la vida salvaje. –Se quedó callado por largo tiempo y ella empezó a preocuparse –Sakura, debo partir con el lobo a una reserva en México antes de que acabe el mes.

¿Qué acababa de decir el chico? Antes de que acabara el mes… ¡Eso era en menos de dos semanas!

–¡No puedes irte papá! ¡¿Quién va a cuidar de mí y de mamá?! ¡No puedes abandonarnos!

No pronuncio palabra alguna, solo observó como Shaoran intentaba consolar a Saito. –Tranquilo campeón, no me iré para siempre, solo serán unos meses… quizás un año. Pero prometo venir a visitarlos constantemente. No quiero irme créanme, pero es parte de mi trabajo, no puedo dejar a Nibelungo desamparado a estas alturas. Él me necesita.

El pequeño niño estaba empezando a llorar y a ella se le partía el corazón –¡Nosotros también te necesitamos papá!, por favor no te vayas– El niñito corrió a abrazar a Shaoran, ella por su parte se sentía perdida.

Se acercó a Saito y lo abrazó. –Basta Saito, Shaoran tiene razón, él no puede dejar a Nibelungo solo. –El nombrado los observo a ambos, se acercó y les dio un gran abrazo, cubriéndoles protectoramente.

Se separó lentamente–Por qué no lo olvidamos por el momento el asunto y cenamos algo. Han sido demasiadas sorpresas por un día y tal vez necesitemos primero comer y dormir un poco antes de continuar el tema. –Se dirigió hacia la cocina, sin embargo no avanzo más de tres pasos cuando todo empezó a darle vueltas y oscurecerse. Se apagó todo en un instante, estaba sintiendo como todo caía a su alrededor… a lo lejos, solo oyó dos voces gritándole.

–¡Sakura!

–¡Máma!

* * *

**Adelanto.**

Capitulo XI " "

El solo pensar la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocado hacia que su alma temblara cual hoja en un huracán. Miró de nuevo la sangre en su puño, mientras pequeños vidrios salían del mismo.

¿Qué es lo que Kurogane quería decirle? Y por qué ahora sentía le ferviente necesidad de escucharlo y con la misma intensidad sentía que debía ignorarle.

* * *

**Pepsipez**: Sigo con todas las fuerzas que me quedan :'v Ya llegara los momentos con más drama, poco a poco voy avanzando mientras actualizo la versión original xD Mil gracias por el apoyo. :33

**malena27**: Les juro que no sé de qué historia me hablan xD pero me da mucha curiosidad :P quizá deba buscarla na más pa´ ver de qué trata :v gracias por el review :33

Guenas chicas y chicos, ¿cómo andan? Disculpad mi retraso, pero sigo con algunos pendientes que me impiden avanzar tan rápido como quiero :'v Espero disfrutaran el capítulo y si es así, no olviden dejar un review con su opinión, siempre anima a escribir. (fantasmones yo les invoco xD)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Mission complete como dicen en Metal Slug, una serie de videojuegos de tipo run and gun y shoot 'em up lanzado inicialmente en las máquinas arcade Neo-Geo y en consolas de juegos creadas por SNK. Toda una joya para los gamers de antaño. Disfrutad el capítulo y ya nos leemos más abajo.

"_La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio."_

– Cicerón

CAPITULO XI – "Insight"*

**Pov Yue**

Salió del edifico lo más rápido que pudo y limpio con su mano un hilo de sangre que empezaba a escurrir por sus labios, el imbécil ese le había asestado un golpe en la cara, suficiente para abrirle el labio considerablemente. Miró hacia los lados buscando a Kurogane a la distancia y lo pudo distinguir en una banca cerca de varios arbustos cruzando la calle aledaña al edificio. Caminó directamente hacia él.

–Kurogane, vámonos.

El pelinegro lo miro con interés –¿Te encuentras bien Yue?

No estaba de humor para hablar –Solo encárgate de que no huya, mantenla vigilada bajo cualquier costo. –Después de aquella orden, siguió caminando con dirección fija al hotel, necesitaba descansar urgentemente.

**Pov Kurogane **

Vio como Yue se adelantaba rápidamente y supo que no podía dejar solo al muchacho, ya que en su estado era factible que podría cometer una idiotez. Solo espero unos cuantos segundos más a que Watanuki saliera del edificio, él nombrado no tardo en localizarlo y acercarse.

–Kurogane, el edificio es bastante viejo y tiene poca vigilancia, puedo suponer que los propietarios son personas con poca experiencia en administración o sin dinero suficiente para darle un buen mantenimiento, hay bastantes huecos donde escabullirse. No me será difícil mantenerme cerca del lugar, nadie notara que estoy aquí.

Asintió con la cabeza. –Escucha Watanuki no solo debes vigilarla, quiero que también investigues todo lo que puedas de las personas que le rodean y de este lugar. Toda la información nos será de gran utilidad.

Watanuki asintió perezosamente. –Que molesto problema son todos tus trabajos.

Levantó una ceja interrogativo. –¿Acaso esperabas que esto fuera igual de fácil que dispararle a alguien y ya?

Lo vio rascarse la cabeza y desviar la mirada –A veces eso era más fácil.

Sonrió y le dio varias palmadas en la espalda a su viejo amigo –Vamos Watanuki sé que estas oxidado pero da un último esfuerzo. Ahora, creo que es momento de que me vaya, pero sabrás pronto de mí, mantén tu celular en alerta.

Dejo a su amigo en aquel lugar, mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a Yue.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Llego al hotel rápidamente, refunfuñando sonoramente golpeó a varias personas al entrar al albergue, pero simplemente no le importo, su mente estaba nublada y tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino.

Localizó la habitación que compartía con el pelinegro y entro sin más, fue directamente al baño, abrió el grifo del agua y empezó a empaparse la cara. Se sentía tan perdido. ¿Por qué actuó tan impulsivamente cuando vio a Sakura? Simplemente las palabras salieron más rápido de su boca de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera las pensó, más aún después de ver a ese imbécil a lado de la castaña, fue en ese momento que se dejó llevar por la ira. Sabía que debía actuar diplomáticamente para traerla de vuelta… pero luego salió con toda esa tontería del divorcio que simplemente, no supo cómo actuar. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con su propia imagen siendo reflejada en el simple espejo de baño, le tomó un segundo ver su semblante y notar que en su chaqueta un papel sobresalía del bolsillo superior de su pecho, algo que le atrapó por sorpresa ya que raramente él lo usaba. Con una de sus manos sacó con cuidado el papel y lo desdoblo lentamente. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se encontró con la fotografía de él y Sakura el día que le pidió matrimonio, esa noche bien rememoraba que había sido magnifica, un recuerdo que mantenía intacto en su corazón y le llenaba de calidez cada vez que se sentía caer, perdió el aliento por varios segundos antes de preguntarse ¿Cómo había llegado esa foto ahí?

Los recuerdos se clavaban en su pecho como dagas, comparar la mirada que Sakura le dirigía en ese entonces con la actual, era muy difícil… pero el golpe fue mínimo a comparación de lo que vio después, una frase. Escrito con garabatos infantiles reconoció la letra de Kei, "Regresa rápido con mamá, la extraño" pocas palabras y un mensaje sencillo, con muchos sentimientos expresados ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido al pensar que su hijo no extrañaría a Sakura? Ningún niño podía estar feliz con la larga ausencia de su madre… apretó la fotografía entre sus manos, ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en localizar a Sakura? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Fijó de nuevo su mirada en su reflejo y sin medir sus acciones golpeo con su puño derecho el espejo, haciendo que este se rompiera en varios fragmentos. La sangre empezó a correr lentamente por su puño, pero no le importo. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza y jaló de sus cabellos fuertemente.

Gruñó con fuerza – ¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?! – Su objetivo en ese viaje se supone que ya estaba decidido, traer de regreso a Sakura y evitar que su familia estuviera de nuevo en el ojo del huracán ante el escándalo que podría armar el hecho de su ausencia, pero la nota de su hijo no hizo sino que mover aún más, la frágil plataforma en la que sus argumentos estaban basados. Sentía la rabia aumentar cada segundo, solo le bastaba la tortura mental que surgía cuando recordaba como Sakura se encontraba con ese otro hombre. ¿Su esposa lo estaba engañando de nuevo? ¿Por qué había un niño que le llamaba mamá y al otro sujeto papá? Ella… ¡ella era su mujer! ¡Se juraron fidelidad! Sabía que eran pensamientos egoístas los que tenía, ya que el mismo había engañado a Sakura en varias ocasiones. Pero ella… ¡pero ella no era como él! Estaba seguro que en ese instante se volvería loco.

–Esa es una buena pregunta Yue, ¿Qué haces y por qué lo haces? –Tan enfrascado estaba en su diálogo interno que no notó la llegada de Kurogane.

Su mirada destilaba furia, un mensaje de amenaza latente para que el pelinegro lo dejara solo. –¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

Sin embargo el detective no se vio afectado por sus palabras. Solo se recargó en la pared del gran baño mientras lo miraba de reojo. –Sabes Tsukishiro, eres un buen hombre, pero uno muy tonto e impulsivo. Tal vez la mejor palabra para describirte sea "idiota", realmente no sabría decir si la vida te convirtió en eso.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? –No tientes tu suerte Kurogane, no estoy de humor para soportar tus incoherencias.

El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la barbilla y le miró fijamente. – ¿Incoherencias?... Eres tú el que no es coherente con lo que hace y lo que siente… No tienes claro si quiera tu meta y ¿sabes por qué?, eso es porque tienes miedo de todo lo que te rodea, de no poder controlar la situación y peor aún, te tienes miedo a ti mismo, porque la duda te carcome el alma desde dentro. Para cualquiera es fácil salir huyendo del gran Yue Tsukishiro y su poderío empresarial, pero para alguien con experiencia no es difícil ver a un niño mimado que tiene terror de salir lastimado por equivocarse en sus acciones. ¿O me equivoco?

Lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra el pelinegro. Pero este fue fácilmente detenido y desviado, mientras Kurogane lo tiraba al suelo de un solo tirón aprovechado la fuerza de la inercia. No se levantó, solo golpeo con fuerza el suelo de manera frustrada -¡Desgraciado tu que sabes de mi vida!

**Pov Kurogane **

No pudo más que mirar con tristeza y compasión al hombre en el piso. –¿Crees que en todo este tiempo no averigüe la clase de persona para la que he estado trabajando? No soy un retrasado, se perfectamente quien eres, quien es tu esposa y tu hijo, pero sobre todo, se los detalles del caso del asesinato de tu hermano. –Suspiró antes de continuar, para él también era difícil ver a un igual en el suelo, en la miseria –Jugaste de dos bandos por proteger a tu esposa, a pesar de que tu corazón estaba roto por la muerte de tu hermano, buscaste siempre la duda, luchaste por su inocencia, pero fue tanto tu enfrascamiento y te encontraste tantas veces con las mismas pruebas, el mismo testimonio y la misma conclusión, que la desesperación te hizo actual de mala manera.

El chico se quejó en el suelo, pero no le miró. –¡Maldición! Sabes acerca de Mayuri.

Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo al lado del pelinaranja. –Claro que se de él, ¿Por qué otro motivo tu esposa no estaría en prisión después de todas las pruebas en su contra? No te culpo Yue, en ese momento debiste sentir un miedo terrible de perder a la mujer que amabas y sin tener siquiera una prueba para defenderla te debiste sentir perdido. Sabes… siempre he dicho que el amor nos hace actuar de formas estúpidas.

Lo vio golpear fuertemente las losetas del baño. Las palabras del chico salían como lamentos. –¡Yo la amo! ¡Pero no puedo vivir con ello! ¡No después de lo que hizo!

De verdad era un idiota y se compadecía de él –Entonces, ¿Por qué no la dejas ir? Si la quieres, pero no puedes vivir más con ella, sería lo mejor para Sakura, para ti y para tu hijo.

El muchacho lo gruño en respuesta –¡NO! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

El chico de verdad era egoísta, pero en su situación, solo le daba tristeza y lastima verlo lamentarse –Supongo que no solo es el hecho de lo que se "supone" hizo tu esposa, sino lo que te recuerda que hiciste para "protegerla" y lo que la "agenda pública" escribía de su persona, o al menos eso creo. –Se levantó de nuevo y le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse. –Escucha Tsukishiro, si ya una vez convenciste a tu corazón de su inocencia y te rendiste, entonces piensa con claridad quien es el culpable de tu situación.

El chico se levantó y le habló a pesar de que seguía dándole la espalda –¡No seas ingenuo! ¡Ella es la culpable! ¡Y nada va a cambiar!

Miró al frente y camino a la salida –No le tengas miedo a equivocarte, si ella es culpable solo reafirmaras lo que "supones" es verdad, pero si es inocente… piénsalo… estoy seguro de que de alguna manera eso te hará feliz. Tal vez todo sea una ilusión. Mi informe sigue abierto por si quieres leerlo, por cierto no sé si te interese pero ya mande a investigar todo a su alrededor. –No espero respuesta del muchacho, levanto su mano en gesto de despedida, rápidamente salió del baño y del departamento. Necesitaba un café.

**Pov Yue**

El solo pensar la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocado hacia que su alma temblara cual hoja en un huracán. Miró de nuevo la sangre en su puño, mientras pequeños vidrios salían del mismo.

¿Qué es lo que Kurogane quería decirle? Y por qué ahora sentía le ferviente necesidad de escucharlo y con la misma intensidad de ignorarlo.

Se recargó en la pared y poco a poco se resbaló lentamente por la misma, mientras volvía a caer en el suelo. Una de sus manos rozó un vidrio y al voltear, se encontró de nuevo con la fotografía y el mensaje de Kei. Habían caído al piso cuando intentó golpear al pelinegro. La tomó entre sus manos haciendo que en el proceso se manchara un poco con su sangre. ¿Cómo Sakura y él habían terminado en esa situación? No podía mentir… él la amaba y ya había sido mucho tiempo de su ausencia, su alma y su cuerpo la necesitaban más que nunca. No quería pensar más en ello, pero las palabras de Kurogane le habían dejado demasiado inquieto, y… ¿si se había equivocado? Negó con la cabeza rápidamente y regreso su vista a la fotografía. La impresión y el mensaje, solo le habían dado un objetivo. Bajo cualquier costo primero se llevaría a Sakura de ahí, regresarían a casa con Kei y después se encargaría de lo demás.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

No supo como terminaron en el hospital, la única certeza que tenía era que Sakura no estaba bien, su desmayo lo había tomado por sorpresa y también a Saito, el pequeño niño estaba bastante asustado y no negaría que por un momento también él. Al inicio espero que Sakura reaccionara durante unos segundos, pero al pasar el tiempo no le quedó otra opción que llevarla a la clínica, eso era lo más prudente. Dejó a Saito bajo el cuidado de Ulquiorra y su esposa, a pesar que el niño quería acompañarlo.

Se encontraba sentado en una de esas sillas incomodas de sanatorio, a las afueras de la sala de urgencias, donde todo el ambiente era penetrado por el olor a alcohol y desinfectante que de verdad le asqueaban, ese tipo de lugares solo le producían una mala sensación, le erizaban la piel cual gato. Se distrajo al ver acercarse un médico a su persona y de inmediato se puso de pie.

Lo miró un instante antes de que hablaran. El médico de prominente barba se dirigió a él. –¿Usted es familiar de la señorita Sakura? Necesito que me proporcione algunos datos de registro.

¿Que decía medico? Él no era tan paciente, simplemente quería saber cómo estaba la castaña. –¿Acaso eso no puede esperar? Solo quiero saber cómo esta Sakura, no le parece que lo demás debe quedar en segundo plano.

El médico no se intimido ante su rabieta y negativa. Paso una mano por su barba y murmuro por lo bajo. –Por favor tranquilícese, este es un hospital y no le puedo dar información a cualquiera, debe ser un familiar cercano, entienda eso, es un protocolo.

¿Familiar cercano? La chica no tenía a nadie así. Por un instante recordó al tonto del esposo de Sakura, pero sabía que recurrir a él era una idea tan buena como meter la mano en una trituradora. –Lo siento, pero ella solo me tiene a mí.

El medico lo observó y levantó una ceja interrogante –¿Y eso que significa? Necesito que sea un familiar cercano y usted no se parece en lo absoluto a ella.

¡Maldición! ¡A ese tipo que le importaba! –¡Con un demonio!, escuche yo soy su esposo, ¡¿Ahora me puede decir de una maldita vez, que es lo que tiene mi esposa?!

El medico retrocedió ante la subida de voz, mirándolo por largo rato antes de llamar a una enfermera y pedirle algo, para después ver como esta se alejaba rápidamente. Lo vio suspirar antes de continuar. –Bien, en ese caso seré directo. Su esposa tuvo un desmayo debido a una bajada repentina de presión, no estamos seguros si sea por una deficiencia anémica, estrés de algún tipo o una patología enmascarada. Por el momento queremos descartar la patología o la anemia.

De inmediato recordó el incidente de Sakura y Yue. Era más que obvio que eso había sido el desencadenante de todo. –Lo entiendo. ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?

La misma enfermera regreso al lugar con varios papeles, los cuales entrego al galeno. –Manténgala en vigilancia, asegúrese que coma bien y no la presione, por su edad puedo suponer que son una pareja de ya algunos años, por favor no se deje llevar por sus emociones y sea prudente, arranques de ese estilo podrían ser muy perjudiciales para la salud de ambos. –El medico alzo los papeles en sus manos– Justo estas son las pruebas de su esposa, análisis básicos que se tenían que hacer, pero no se preocupe, de todos ellos, ella salió bastante bien.

¿Qué cosa decía ese hombre? El nunca lastimaría a Sakura, sin embargo el verdadero esposo de la chica, al parecer lo hacía con bastante facilidad y gracia. – ¿Exactamente que análisis básicos le hicieron?

Ese medico volvió a rascarse la barba. –Solo tomamos análisis de rutina como pruebas de toxicidad, un hemograma* para descartar la anemia en primer plano y una prueba de embarazo.

¿Em- embarazo? Se sonrojó y quedó pasmado un segundo… ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Como si Sakura y él… La voz fuerte del médico lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. –Su esposa está en la habitación 108 B del segundo piso, está estable y en este momento está dormida por un sedante. Puede pasar a verla, pero primero debe ir a recepción a proporcionar todos los datos que se necesitan para su afiche. Ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme, tengo trabajo.

Así de rápido como el medico había aparecido, con la misma rapidez desapareció del lugar. Procesó la información y se apresuró a proporcionar sus datos a una enfermera de la recepción, fue bastante tardado y molesto pero se encargó de solo dar la información sensata, sabía que Sakura no quería dar más antecedentes que solo los necesarios. En las cajas del hospital pagó la cantidad debida por la atención de la chica y se dirigió a su habitación. Entró con seguridad y entonces la miró recostada en la pequeña cama vistiendo una blanca túnica de hospital, se veía tan tranquila, tan calmada… su semblante relajado parecía llamarlo de alguna manera y le hechizaba.

Se acercó a la cama lentamente, observó con cuidado su perfil y rasgos finos. No supo que fue aquel impulso que lo llevo a acercarse al rostro de la castaña, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, tan solo estaba a pocos centímetros y ahora notaba que sus facciones eran más delicadas de lo que aparentaban, su mirada se posó en los labios rosados y carnosos de su amiga, los cuales le estaban convocando. Tragó grueso y se lamió los labios, su respiración se agitó, se acercó aún más, oliendo su fragancia y gruño, sus labios casi estaban rosando con los de Sakura y de un momento a otro, los unió con los de ella. Fue un contacto rápido y superficial al inicio, para después profundizarlo poco a poco, sin embargo fue él mismo el que término precipitadamente con aquel beso, mientras ponía una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de una mujer indefensa? ¿Qué clase de bestia inmunda era? Si bien la sensación fue bastante agradable y grata no debía… ¡CON UN DEMONIO! A quien le mentía, aquel beso le había hecho sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, una sensación de bienestar y dicha pura, que era… tan adictivo, se sonrojó al imaginar el de nuevo el beso con la chica. Pero no era correcto, no debía de haber hecho aquello. Vio como la mujer se removía entre sueños, rápidamente la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos ayudándola, parecía querer despertar y entonces la escucho hablar. –Yue… te… te amo.

Sakura volvió a relajarse, mientras continúo dormida y él la recostó con suavidad. Se alejó de la cama de la chica y se sentó en una silla aledaña de la habitación, mientras clavaba con fuerza su agarre en los brazos de la misma. Extrañamente pasó de estar de muy buen humor a querer matar a alguien.

**Pov Sakura**

Se sintió caer por un largo precipicio, como si su cuerpo fuerza jalado hacia algún centro, se sentía tan ligera en aquel lugar, mientras las imágenes de su vida se proyectaban a su alrededor, al inicio fueron bellas escenas al lado de su madre y de su padre, después su convivencia de niña con Yukito y Yue, para finalmente encontrarse con la escena de Yue y ella en la hermosa cena que tuvieron cuando el muchacho le propuso matrimonio. El chico le hablaba tan dulcemente y se acercaba lentamente a ella. Se miró a sí misma y vio que tenía puestas las mimas ropas de aquella especial ocasión. Su vestido, su peinado… Yue se acercó y le ofreció su mano.

–_¿Qué pasa estrella mía? ¿Acaso has olvidado como bailar? Debí suponer que en algún momento las clases de baile de Fujitaka debieron ser magnificas. _

_Se olvidó de todo por un momento y se dejó llevar–Mi padre sabe bailar muy bien y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie a diferencia de Clow_

_El chico tosió un poco de manera nerviosa –Bueno no es novedad que el viejo de mi padre no sepa bailar para nada, siempre le saca una sonrisa a mi madre cuando lo intenta, pero por que no dejamos de lado a nuestra familia y mejor bailamos de una buena vez._

_Sonrió complacida –Sera un honor._

_Tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía para aquel baile –El honor es mío Sakura. _

_No le contesto ninguna palabra más, ambos caían en la hermosa fantasía que suponía estar juntos mientras compartían aquel especial baile, las estrellas brillaban fuertemente y ellos se movían al compás de la noche, mientras el viento acariciaba suavemente su piel. De un lado al otro seguían el ritmo. Todo era tan hermoso, sim embargo Yue se detuvo en medio del baile._

_Sostuvo sus manos y la vio directamente a los ojos. –Sabes Sakura hemos estado juntos por largo tiempo en las buenas y las malas. Crecimos uno al lado del otro mientras los años pasaban e inevitablemente nuestros juegos cambiaron, al igual que nuestras actitudes y gustos, pero tanto para mí como para ti, nos fue difícil ocultar que sentíamos algo más allá de la amistad que tanto tiempo habíamos compartiendo. Aún recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando llegaste a mi casa. Fue difícil al inicio pero al final todo salió bien, ahora después de tanto que hemos pasado, puedo meditarlo con tranquilidad, y la conclusión a la que llegue es que uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, fue el instante cuando aceptaste ser mi novia pero… ahora me gustaría que ese sentimiento de dicha que experimento cuando estoy a tu lado sea algo eterno._

_Observó al muchacho buscar algo en su abrigo y sacar una pequeña caja. La soltó y se arrodillo frente a ella, mientras abría el pequeño objeto mostrando un anillo con un diamante. –Yue…_

_Le hizo callar con una señal de su mano. –Sakura… ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

_Sabía lo mucho que al chico se le dificultaban las palabras para demostrar sus sentimientos y el esfuerzo que debía estar poniendo en ello, ya que como él mismo decía, ese tipo de demostraciones no eran lo "suyo", así que no lo presiono más. Simplemente se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sus miradas chocaron y no tuvieron que decirse nada más. Se fueron acercando lentamente el uno al otro, hasta que sellaron su promesa con un cálido y profundo beso._

_Un beso… un beso… un beso… tan cálido y lleno de amor…_

Abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras las imágenes se empezaban a hacerse claras, la sensación en sus labios estaba a flor de piel y sentía la necesidad de estrecharse en los brazos de aquel hombre que le había regalado tanta dicha. Solo vio una silueta acercarse mientras la luz le cegaba. Estiró sus manos y sintió como era sostenida por unos brazos. Ahora volvía a sentirse segura.

–Yue… te… te amo. – Con la seguridad en su alma volvió a dejarse llevar por el cansancio, perdiéndose de nuevo en las tierras de Morfeo… caía de nuevo en el sueño.

Durmió tranquilamente antes de que sus ojos se fueran abriendo lentamente mientras sentía como las fuerzas regresaban a su persona, la luz se hacía cada vez más clara y nitida. Pronto se levantó lentamente de la cama y se sentó en ella, viendo con claridad todo el lugar. No tardo en reconocer el sitio, una habitación de hospital.

–Hasta que por fin despiertas tonta, nos has dado un gran susto. Por un momento creí que estarías dormida el resto del año y pensar que te quejas de mi por dormir una o dos horas más por la mañana.

La voz de Shaoran fue fácilmente reconocible. Volteó y lo miró en una silla cercana. El chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Se sintió tan aliviada al ver a alguien conocido cerca, aunque la voz de su amigo se oía algo… ¿irritada? –Shaoran… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

El chico gruño –¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? Después del encuentro con tu marido, te desmayaste de repente cuando ibas a preparar la cena, al ver que no reaccionabas te traje la clínica y te hicieron un par de pruebas.

Pero si ella estaba bien, en su último chequeo médico le dijeron que estaba correcto, que solo faltaba que unos análisis específicos salieran del laboratorio para estar seguros que no tenía ningún problema. Por lo que le fue imposible no preguntar por las mismas. –¿Pruebas?

El castaño le miro profundamente –Tranquila… fueron pruebas de rutina y saliste bien.

Suspiró aliviada y miró sus manos. –Gracias por ayudarme Shaoran.

–Tsk… ni lo menciones, tú me ayudaste cuando tuve la infección por la mordida de Nibelungo, además recuerda que te prometí que te protegería. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Le sonrió cálidamente y hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza –Aun así gracias.

El chico desvió su mirada muestras cruzaba sus brazos. Parecía molesto. –Entonces larguémonos de aquí, los hospitales humanos no son exactamente el mejor lugar donde me gusta estar.

Se levantó de la cama ante la mirada del chico –Debemos pagar y…

El muchacho le detuvo con un gesto de su mano–No te preocupes por eso, ya he pagado y está todo en orden. Ahora larguémonos de aquí, llamare a una enfermera para que te ayude a alistar y traiga tu ropa. –El chico de verdad parecía bastante enfadado. Supuso que al parecer, él odiaba los hospitales con bastante fuerza. El muchacho salió de la habitación y ella espero a que la enfermera regresara.

Shaoran era un gran amigo, le había ayudado tanto que estaba segura que jamás haría suficiente para pagarle lo que había hecho por su persona. Después de buscar sus cosas y que la enfermera le ayudara, se vistió de nuevo con sus ropas y salió del hospital acompañada del muchacho. El chico le menciono con detalle todas las palabras del médico y que esperaba que su desmayo se debiera al intenso estrés sufrido a causa del reencuentro con Yue. Algo bastante lógico. Sin embargo ahora solo tenía en mente el estado de su hijo, aun no llamaba a su madre para saber de él y solo por algunos cortos instantes también se preguntaba por el estado de su aun esposo, estaría bien después de los golpes de Shaoran y más aún… ¿volvería a verlo pronto? Esperaba que todo fuera tranquilo hasta el juicio del divorcio, que por cierto debía contratar lo antes posible un abogado para empezar a tramitar los papeles.

Aun se sentía un poco débil y en un instante se tambaleo levemente ante la mirada del biólogo, aun así siguió caminando con un poco de dificultades hasta que un segundo tambaleo le invadió, aun así la acción fue suficiente para que Shaoran le sostuviera con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y le apretara con fuerza haciendo que se sostuviera de él, se sonrojó ante la cercanía del mismo, pero comprendió la situación y se relajó un poco. El chico no le miró en ningún segundo solo la sostuvó con su brazo y continuo caminando. Se sentía un poco incomoda por la acción pero decidió que lo dejaría pasar, ya que no se sentía lo suficientemente bien y estaba realmente cansada. Solo se sostuvo al muchacho, mientras avanzaban en dirección de su apartamento.

* * *

**Una semana después…**

**Pov Shaoran**

Estaba trabajando en la jaula de los leones del zoológico de Central Park, a decir verdad estar ese día ahí no era su obligación, él simplemente estaba ayudando a un viejo amigo. Apaleaba con fuerza varios montículos de tierra que debían ser removidos para evitar que varias salidas de agua fueran tapadas. Se les debía dar mantenimiento a todo el perímetro de las instalaciones de los animales. Se detuvo un momento y se secó el sudor.

–Vamos niño apresúrate, no debes de perder el tiempo.

Suspiró cansado –Hago lo mejor que puedo, no es fácil trabajar en este sol ardiente.

El viejo solo le miró y soltó a reír en grandes carcajadas –Jajajajaj… de verdad eres un niño muy especial Shaoran. ¿Dónde quedo el pequeño mocoso que jugaba convertirse en un gran león? A ese niño poco le importaba quemarse con el sol de la sabana.

Se sonrojo momentáneamente recordado su pasado. ¡Diablos! Eso era normal él era solo un niño. –No me molestes Wei.

–Jajaja, de verdad sigues siendo un niño a pesar de que has crecido tanto… –El anciano empezó a hablarle con nostalgia en su voz. –Tu padre y tu madre estarían orgullosos.

Su comentario movió una fibra sensible dentro de él y simplemente no pudo contestarle. Continúo trabajando ahora con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Ese anciano era un viejo amigo de sus padres y lo conocía ya hace bastante tiempo. Su apariencia se caracterizaba por tener una piel clara y un cuerpo marcadamente corpulento, al menos para la edad que aparentaba. Su cara estaba surcada por numerosas arrugas y un simpático bigote, tenía una cicatriz que se extendía por la parte izquierda de su tórax consecuencia del enfrentamiento con un oso salvaje.

Observó de reojo como Wei rascaba su bigote –Hace poco oí que el traslado de tu lobo sería pronto. Debes estar ansioso y tal vez confundido.

Levantó una ceja de manera interrogativa y se detuvo de hacer su trabajo. –Claro que estoy ansioso, me preocupa su traslado, sabes que es muy difícil coordinar y monitorear cuando un animal es trasferido, sobre todo cuando las distancias son tan largas, un error es muy fácil de suceder. Alguna falla en los cálculos de la anestesia o en el equipo que se encargue de vigilar sus signos vitales podría significar la muerte de Nibelungo.

El viejo tosió un poco antes de contestarle. –Claro que lo sé, te recuerdo que he paso toda mi vida en este trabajo y se exactamente lo que eso implica hijo. Pero… realmente no me refería a eso.

Dejó la pala a un lado y encaro por completo a Wei, mientras se limpiaba el sudor – ¿Entonces a qué te refieres? ¿Fondos? Tampoco tengo por qué preocuparme por el dinero, conseguí buenos patrocinadores esta vez. Sera justo el dinero exacto.

Observó al viejo negar con la cabeza. –Eres igual de despistado que el ingenuo de tu padre, pero por esa misma razón desde su ausencia sabes que te considero como mi hijo y debo corregirte… En pocas palabras, no me refiero a eso Shaoran.

Su respiración se aceleró, no le gustaba para nada hablar de sus fallecidos padres, aunque se tratara de un viejo amigo de ambos, alguien que incluso él podría considerar en algún momento como "familia" –Entonces dilo, sabes que odio hablar del pasado.

–Está bien, tendrás que escuchar todo lo que te tenga que decir Shaoran.

–Desde un inicio querías platicar conmigo, ¿verda? Entonces... ¿Por qué obligarme a venir a hacer este "trabajo"?

Wei le miró fijamente y se acercó lentamente. –Por qué se la clase de hombre que eres y por lo tanto sabía que no vendrías tan rápido a menos que te pusiera alguna escusa de trabajo Shaoran. Sé que no dejarías a este viejo ocuparse solo en una tarea tan pesada.

Sonrió cálidamente –Siempre tendré tiempo para ti Wei, no debiste dudarlo.

El viejo hombre le correspondió la sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. –Bien, creo que es imposible no decir que el traslado de Nibelungo te obliga a irte de aquí por una larga temporada y yo sé que, aunque en el fondo amas tu trabajo, esta vez realmente no lo haces con la misma dicha que has hecho el resto de tus encargos. Lo veo reflejado en tus ojos, pero creo que me di cuenta de ello mucho tiempo atrás.

Se sorprendió un poco al no saber exactamente a donde se dirigía la conversación. –No entiendo.

Wei se sentó en el piso, secándose el sudor con una de sus manos –Eres tan fácil de leer, que te lo puedo decir con seguridad Shaoran, desde aquella vez que trajiste a esa chica a trabajar aquí, me di cuenta que había algo diferente en ella a comparación de las otras pocas personas que habías ayudado antes, y tú y yo sabemos, que esas personas realmente no son muchas y se pueden contar con una mano. Pero creo que todo quedo completamente claro cuando hace poco te vi a ti y a ella traer a un niño aquí a pasearse por las instalaciones del zoológico.

Se tensó un poco y se sonrojo poniéndose a la defensiva – ¿Y que con ello? Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo.

–Muy por el contrario. Se lo mucho que debe dolerte tener que alejarte de ellos en este momento, es más que obvio que nuestro trabajo nos obliga muchas veces a dejar de lado a nuestros seres queridos, abandonándolos por una larga temporada. Para muchos no es gran problema, pero al cabo de unos cuantos años se encuentran con la triste realidad de una soledad profunda y un "hogar" vacío. Ese es mi caso y lo cual no quiero que se repita contigo.

Su mente estaba confundida y se nubló por un segundo intentando hilar las palabras. Le fue imposible no pensar en Sakura y en Saito en esos momentos, muchos momentos que vivieron juntos pasaron por su mente, desde las comidas hasta sus paseos, y al volver a plantearse la situación de alejarse tanto tiempo de ellos se dio cuenta que se perturbo y en su pecho empezó a sentir un gran hueco. No había examinado realmente la situación. –¿Y que si fuera así? Por ningún motivo puedo abandonar a Nibelungo y… dejar mi trabajo a estas alturas es una completa tontería. ¡NO VOY A ABANDONAR MI SUEÑO! –Se exaltó y de un momento a otro apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras su ritmo cardiaco se incrementaba. Era tan fácil decir esas palabras, pero por primera vez en muchos años dudaba de sus acciones. Como odiaba sentirse vulnerable.

El anciano se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos en su hombro, al parecer intentaba calmarlo. –No te estoy diciendo que abandones tus sueños Shaoran, sino que crees uno más grande. Solo piénsalo un segundo, tus padres siguieron su sueño toda su vida y cuando tú naciste no te hicieron a un lado ni te abandonaron, sino que ellos te integraron en su propia aventura, te volviste parte de su mundo. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer lo mismo?

Esa conversación no tenía sentido alguno. Wei suponía muchas cosas de las que ni él mismo estaba seguro. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y se estaba molestando, había una extraña sensación que no quería desaparecer de su pecho y entonces supo que todo aquello era reverenda tortura. No necesitaba pasar por todo eso, no debía confundirse a estas alturas, no le podía estar pasando lo que su idiota mente estaba pensando ¿verdad?, ¿no era ese estúpido sentimiento el que le está embargando?, no, no, no, NO, ¡NO! No debía pensar de esa manera de Sakura y de Saito ellos solo eran… solo eran… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ERAN?! –Eres un brujo Wei, ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? –se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando calmar el dolor y la realidad que le golpeaba.

El viejo volvió a reír, mientras él se hundía en dolor –Jajaja, nada hijo, solo te estoy ayudando.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Así como su corta semana de vacaciones había iniciado, así de rápido había terminado. Agradecía haber descansado, ya que pudo estar más tiempo con Saito y había ayudado a Shaoran con la preparación de Nibelungo, aunque siendo sincera… sentía que realmente le había faltado un poco más de tiempo para descansar.

Después del incidente con Yue y de su recaída en el hospital, todo había estado muy tranquilo y esperaba que siguiera así, aunque la amenaza latente de que su esposo apareciera en cualquier momento la mantenían alerta. También había hablado con su madre acerca de la situación de Kei y ella le dijo que el niño era cuidado por Riruka, algo que le enfadó fuertemente pero se tranquilizó al escuchar que su madre haría hasta lo imposible por llevarse a Kei a la mansión de los Kinomoto, junto a ella y a su padre.

Salió del trabajo y se dirigió con rapidez al departamento, primero pasaría a dejar los papeles que había sacado del trabajo para adelantar parte de la contabilidad y después iría con Tomoyo para recoger a Saito, de verdad agradecía mucho que ella le ayudara con el cuidado del niño cuando salía a trabajar, aunque la misma siempre le decía que no había ningún problema con ello, que le encantaba cuidar a Saito por que le hacía compañía a ella y a su hijo al jugar. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a su destino.

Suspiró largamente y entró al edificio. Subió hasta su departamento y accedió con cuidado, dejando la puerta abierta mientras ponía los papeles en la pequeña mesa de la sala. Se relajó un instante y pasó una de sus manos por su cuello intentando alejar el estrés.

–Parece que estas muy tensa Sakura, tal vez debería darte un masaje para ayudarte con esa tención. –Tragó grueso al reconocer la voz y volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con la imagen de Yue en el marco de la puerta.

Retrocedió instintivamente poniendo distancia entre ellos. –¿Qué haces aquí Yue? Te dije que no nos volveríamos a ver hasta el divorcio y ya lo he empezado a hablar con un abogado, no tienes por qué estar aquí.

Él chico parecía estar extrañamente tranquilo, cerró la puerta del departamento y le puso el seguro de mano, sin perder tiempo recorto la distancia entre ambos. –Y yo recuerdo haberte dicho que no habría tal divorcio Sakura y sigo manteniendo mi palabra al respecto.

Se enfureció y sin pensarlo le echó en cara la situación. –¡No te parece poco Yue después de todo lo que hiciste! No puedes al menos dejarme en paz de una vez por todas. Si ya tienes a una mujer que te haga feliz. ¡¿Que rayos quieres de mí?! Ya no puedes destruirme más de lo que has hecho. –No quería romperse, pero la situación poco a poco la estaba consumiendo.

El hombre suspiró y llevó igualmente una de sus manos a su cuello. Parecía enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo tal vez un poco triste… No, que cosas estaba pensado, el chico debía estar más que contento. –Escúchame Sakura, no habrá ningún divorcio y lo pondré así de fácil. Si no vienes conmigo habrá graves consecuencias, ya sabes… no me fue difícil averiguar con quienes estas relacionada y si bien ese tonto chico que te ayuda parece ser un "buen tipo", sería una pena que algunos activistas radicales le echaran abajo tanto a él como a sus amiguitos, sus programas de conservación y liberación de la vida salvaje, ya que para algunos podrían parecerles sumamente precipitados sus métodos y más aún el tener un lobo en un departamento sin supervisión alguna. –Palideció al escuchar a Yue, ¿Qué tanto sabia? –También sería fácil para mi dar una llamada a las autoridades para que investiguen el edificio, hay demasiados inmigrantes sin licencia viviendo en este lugar, y no solo será un gran problema para estas familias explicar su situación, sino también para los encargados del mismo lugar que les dio albergue. –¿La estaba amenazando con la seguridad de esas personas y con hacerle daño a Eriol y Tomoyo? –Pero creo que lo más fácil para mí en este momento seria llamar a la policía diciendo que un niño sin documentos esta en este sitio, cuando su lugar obviamente debería ser algún viejo orfanato, del cual créeme que si no vienes conmigo, me asegure que sea el peor de todo New York. –Un temblor se hizo presente en su cuerpo al imaginar a Saito en semejantes condiciones.

La ira, la resignación, el miedo y la incertidumbre tenían una lucha en su interior y no sabía cuál de esas emociones exactamente era la que le estaba dominando en ese momento. Sintió la bilis subir por su garganta, unas nauseas enormes y su visión empezaba a fallar. ¡Maldición! No de nuevo… –¡Basta Yue no sigas! Yo… iré contigo, pero debes prometer que dejaras a estas personas en paz.

El chico se acercó de nuevo a ella y esta vez la acorraló. –No les hare nada, mientras cooperes conmigo. – La tomó por la cintura y se fundió con ella en un beso apasionado, mientras la depositaba con cuidado en el sofá cercano.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Insight:** Insight es un término utilizado en Psicología proveniente del inglés que se puede traducir al español como "visión interna" o más genéricamente "percepción" o "entendimiento". Mediante un insight el sujeto "capta", "internaliza" o comprende, una "verdad" revelada.

**Hemograma**: Es uno de los elementos de diagnósticos básicos. Es un cuadro de fórmulas sanguíneas en el que se expresan cantidad, proporción y variaciones de los elementos sanguíneos.

* * *

**Guest I:** Y esta vez no he tardado en actualizar. Espero disfrutaras el capítulo.

**Guest II:** No he tardado nada de nada xD y no hay der que :33 compartir la historia con los lectores es todo un placer cuando la disfrutan.

Buenas chicas y chicos, aquí está el capítulo, espero lo disfrutaran y si es así, no olviden mandar su opinión con un lindo review, siempre anima a los escritores a continuar con las historias. Mil gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos pronto. Nota: Por ahí me comentaron que existe una historia similar a la mía, si alguien me puede dar más especificaciones para buscarla, estaría súper xD me gustaría saber de qué se trata.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Buenas chicos, disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí estoy con nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste c: prometo ya no tardar tanto en actualizar. xD Disfrutad la lectura.

_"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado."_

– Pablo Neruda

CAPITULO XII – "Decisión"

**Pov Shaoran**

La soledad le acompañaba mientras miraba con cuidado la lata de cerveza que sostenía en una de sus manos. Sentado a mitad de la noche en una banca de central park sin nadie alrededor, de seguro Sakura debía de estar preocupada, pero estaba demasiado abrumado con sus pensamientos. En esa situación no se sentía capaz de poder volver al departamento como si nada, necesitaba pensar a solas. La plática que Wei había tenido con él, realmente le había calado hondo, aunque en ese momento no sabía exactamente cómo interpretarlo. Apretó con más fuerza la lata de cerveza en su mano y después se dispuso a beberla de un solo trago, ya llevaba más de seis latas y hasta el momento agradecía que nadie en el lugar le hubiera molestado con el hecho de que estuviera bebiendo en un lugar público. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había embriagado? Su mente viajo por sus recuerdos para encontrarse con la sorpresa que… no tenía ni la más mínima idea, solo recordaba un hecho, desde que Saito y Sakura habían empezado a frecuentar su departamento, las cervezas y comida chatarra de su refrigerador poco a poco fueron sustituidos por las provisiones de la despensa que Sakura compraba y posteriormente con algunos dulces o postres que Saito se esmeraba en hacer que tanto Sakura como él le compraran. Una sonrisa surco sus labios al recordar como ese mocoso chantajeaba a la chica para comprarle golosinas o cualquier otra cosa. Había algo en su mirada y en su actuar que obligaban a la castaña a ceder casi en todos sus caprichos, aunque debía de admitirlo la mayoría de las veces le encantaba ver como Sakura se las arreglaba y no solo en eso… desde el día de aquel beso en el hospital, no había podido sacar de su mente la silueta delicada de Sakura en esa cama. La realidad era que en muchas ocasiones había evitado mirarla al rostro para no recordar verla entre sus brazos después de besarla en la clínica. La necesidad férrea de protegerla y tenerla en sus brazos se hacía cada vez más grande y eso le asustaba, jamás había sido un hombre de relaciones humanas, simplemente le daban igual las personas a su alrededor, la mayoría de las amoríos que tenía eran aventuras de una noche, el simple hecho de sexo seco para saciar sus instintos, un acuerdo entre su pareja en turno se lo permitía, no había sentimientos de por medio, solo sexo. También tenía raros casos de amistad, como lo eran Eriol o Wei. ¿Pero cómo enfrentarse a esta nueva sensación? Sentirse hechizado por el aura pura de una persona, carácter, acciones, expresiones y el calor que esparcía por su cuerpo. Era simplemente imposible no estar fascinado…

Pero... ¿Cómo no sentirse atraído? Con una combinación de fuerza, delicadeza, perseverancia, valor y belleza en una sola persona, era algo abrumador. ¡Maldición! Tiró la cerveza con fuerza.

No podía seguir negándolo. Con una de sus manos se cubrió el rostro y soltó una risa amarga, él sabía justo la cosa que le estaba pasando y por más que quería negarlo una y otra vez no podía seguir haciéndolo, no después de haberla besado. La realidad era muy clara…

Estaba enamorado de Sakura.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Tener a su mujer entre sus brazos era una sensación casi celestial, sus labios danzaban y se movían en el mismo compás, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su compañera de arriba abajo, metiéndolas entre su ropa buscando la piel expuesta ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin el calor de su esposa?

Los besos subieron de tono rápidamente, haciéndose cada vez más profundos y constantes. Sus manos empezaron a tocar los pechos de Sakura, la escucho gemir ante su contacto y eso lo encendió aún más. Mientras su excitación se hacía visible continúo tocando a su compañera, ya tenía una necesitada erección que luchaba por salir de su pantalón y no tardo en restregarla contra la chica en varias ocasiones. Ella le correspondía de una manera casi necesitada, sin embargo fue poco el gusto de su cuerpo cuando intento deshacerse de la ropa de la castaña, fue entonces que Sakura se alejó súbitamente, le propino una fuerte cachetada haciendo que ladeara su cabeza y su contacto terminara.

–¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Cómo puedes venir aquí a amenazarme y después tocarme como si nada?!

Volteó y miró fijamente los ojos esmeralda de Sakura, era tan profunda su mirada y aun así podía ver claramente destellos en su pupila, como una chispa de fuego a punto de desatar un incendio. Incluso su imagen furiosa, agitada y revuelta solo hacían que aumentara su deseo. Se acercó de nuevo y la volvió a acorralar contra su cuerpo y aquel sillón, la sujeto fuertemente por una de sus muñecas. Habló con voz grave y firme. – ¿Acaso lo olvidas Sakura? Eres mi esposa, puedo tocarte o besarte cuando yo lo desee.

La chica se resistía a su contacto y al ver su propio rostro reflejando en la pupila de la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la soltó rápidamente y se alejó. No era el momento adecuado para comportarse de esa forma, ya se encargaría de ella después. –¡Eres un monstruo Yue! ¿Cómo es posible que te transformaras en semejante bestia? No puedo reconocer en lo más mínimo al hombre del que me enamore.

Gruño con fuerza y sintió su sangre hervir. Toda la excitación se había esfumado de un momento para otro. –Tsk… ese hombre murió el día que asesinaste a Yukito y me engañaste con él. Tienes lo que te mereces y por eso mismo no me importaría dejarte abandonada a tu suerte –Que fácil es mentirle al corazón, cuando la ira ciega.

Se acercó de nuevo a la castaña pero ahora con una pose más intimidadora, cualquiera habría huido al sentir la presencia que irradiaba, sin embargo Sakura no se perturbo en lo absoluto. –¡Entonces déjame ir! ¡Nunca te mentí Yue!, es algo que me duele y me quemara por siempre el hecho de que jamás me creyeras, pero… no puedo cambiar el pasado. Así que por que no terminamos esto de una vez –La chica le desvió la mirada –No sé qué intentas, pero yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte, solo te acompañare al juzgado el día de nuestro divorcio.

Fueron pocas las palabras y sin embargo sintió como si varias espadas atravesaran su pecho. –¡NO! ¡No existirá ningún divorcio Sakura, debes entenderlo! Tú vendrás conmigo a Japón y es mi última palabra – Debía concentrase, primero tenía que sacarla de ese lugar y llevarla de nuevo a casa, recordaba fielmente que su hijo esperaba que su madre regresara pronto, así que tomo su carta del triunfo final y sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía con el mensaje de Kei. –Escucha bien Sakura, te recuerdo que no solo la vida de los inútiles que te acompañan está en riesgo de desmoronarse solo por un capricho tuyo, sino que también esta esto. –Extendió la fotografía hacia Sakura, aunque la misma tardo un poco para tomarla con desconfianza.

Observó como la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la imagen. –Esto es...es una fotografía de nosotros el día…

La interrumpió antes de que terminara –Que te propuse matrimonio. No lo pudiste decir mejor, pero realmente no es la fotografía en si la que quiero mostraste. Ve su reverso.

La chica le obedeció sin dudar –No puede ser… –Sakura empezó a temblar levemente, pero fue suficiente para que lo notara, una parte muy dentro de él quería abrazarla y decirle que la llevaría al lado de su hijo, que todo estaría bien, pero eso no sería más que un error, solo se dispuso a observarla mientras ella se alejó aún más y se recargo en el brazo del sillón aledaño.

Sonrió inconscientemente al haber encontrado un punto de debilidad en el gran muro que Sakura había levantado ante él. Domaría a la bestia con todo lo que tenía. –Así es Sakura, mientras tú te fuiste de casa, nuestro hijo ha estado sufriendo por tu ausencia y ahora si no lo haces por el bienestar de los bastardos con los que vives –Sus palabras salieron acidas pero en seguida cambiaron a unas más suaves y sinceras –Al menos hazlo por Kei.

No permitiría que Sakura consiguiera el divorcio, no huiría a ninguna parte, ni estaría cerca de aquel bastardo de Shaoran, simplemente no dejaría que ella se alejara de él y no le importaba tener que jugar sucio. Él simplemente actuaba por inercia.

La chica se tambaleo y la vio sentarse en el sillón abruptamente. –Yo… iré contigo Yue.

Su sonrisa creció al escuchar semejantes palabras. –Bien. Entonces vámonos, no te preocupes por tus cosas mandare a alguien por ellas más tarde o simplemente te comprare otras después. Partiremos antes de que anochezca, mi avión ya está preparado.

**Pov Sakura**

El aliento le faltaba, su latido cardíaco había aumentado, su vista se nublaba por momentos y sin embargo un solo mensaje en una vieja fotografía había hecho que se sintiera peor que basura… toda la adrenalina acumulada se liberó en instante para permitirle seguir de "pie" frente a Yue. Nunca pensó que su hijo de verdad le extrañaba. Tanto dolor acumulado durante años, tanto desprecio de parte de Yue y de su pequeño hijo, le habían hecho creer que su pequeño Kei le odiaba, pero… ¿Cómo puede un hijo odiar a una madre que solo la ha dado amor? Sus padres y los padres de Yue siempre habían tenido una certeza segura y un ejemplo presente, algo que su hijo seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta, "la familia siempre debe estar unida"

No sabía exactamente cuál había sido la razón por la cual Kei había cambiado de parecer con respecto a su presencia, pero algo muy dentro de ella, un instinto primario de maternidad le decía que se debía a su larga ausencia y a pesar de que se alegraba de que su hijo la extrañara, no podía perdonarse el hecho de dejarlo tanto tiempo "solo", su mensaje en aquella fotografía era un grito silencioso que cualquier madre reconocería. Era solo un niño confundido al cual dejo a su suerte, pensando que era lo "mejor" para él, pero en realidad tal vez… solo era lo mejor para ella. ¡¿Cuan egoísta había sido?! Una lágrima traicionera quiso escapar, sin embargo la limpio tan rápido como esta salió. No permitirá que Yue la viera débil de nuevo. No entendía cómo podía seguir queriendo a ese cretino, no después de todo lo que había pasado, pero… se mentiría a si misma si decía que no sentía algo por él, prueba de ello había sido el beso que minutos antes ambos habían compartido… su mente y corazón peleaban, destruyéndole lentamente. ¿Qué estaba bien? ¿Qué estaba mal? Maldecía al sentirse de esa manera…

–Dije que iría contigo, pero no aclare cuando. No pienso moverme de este lugar Yue, al menos no por ahora.

El chico alzó una ceja interrogativo y la observó fijamente. –¿Estás jugando conmigo? No digas estupideces y vayámonos de una buena vez. No tengo más tiempo para tus juegos. Kei nos está esperando.

Por un momento pensó que el chico incluso se veía más nervioso que ella, pero se reprochó mentalmente, ¿a qué le podría temer Yue? Si había manejado todas las cartas a su favor, técnicamente la estaba obligando a regresar a Japón. Aunque le dolía enormemente estar separada de Kei sabía que no podía irse como si nunca hubiera existido en aquel lugar, le debía mucho a Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y a Saito, no podía dejarlos sin una explicación. Al pensar en Shaoran y en Saito su corazón se acongojo y estrujo con bastante dolor, ¿Cómo lo tomaría Saito? ¿Cómo lo sobrellevaría Shaoran? Ellos… –Me iré contigo Yue, pero necesito tiempo.

El chico bufó con fuerza –¿Tiempo? ¡¿De qué carajos hablas Sakura?!

La voz fuerte del muchacho era un claro signo de enfado –Si he logrado vivir medianamente bien estos últimos meses ha sido gracias a la ayuda de varias personas, te lo pido por favor, déjame despedirme de ellos.

Yue se quedó callado por varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos, su semblante duro cambio a uno más relajado aunque igualmente amenazante, mientras sus miradas se conectaban y tenían una lucha muda. El muchacho suspiró con fuerza. –Mañana vendré por ti, a las 11:59 de la noche. Arregla todo lo que tengas que hacer porque no esperare ni un minuto más, no importa que no estés lista y por cierto espero que no intentes huir por que me encargare de mantenerte vigilada todo el tiempo. ¿Entendido Sakura?

Asintió lentamente y se volvió a levantar con las pocas energías que le quedaban, sus fuerzas ya le estaban abandonando –Gracias Yue. Ahora por favor vete, necesito hacer varias cosas. –Pasó al lado del pelinaranja mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Sentía la mirada del muchacho clavada en su persona.

El chico se dirigió hacia ella y salió por la puerta, cuando iba a cerrar la misma Yue la jaló abruptamente contra su pecho, le robó un rápido y profundo beso, para después alejarse. La acción fue tan fulminante que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Cerró de nuevo la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a aquel sillón que había sido fiel testigo de todo lo que había pasado en la habitación esa noche y se desplomó en aquel instantáneamente. Estaba muy cansada y no sabía que es lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, llevó una mano en sus labios sintiendo aun el calor de los labios de Yue, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por todo.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Su reloj marcaban las 2:00 de la mañana en punto, Sakura de seguro estaría molesta por no avisarle que llegaría tan tarde. Saito siempre le esperaba despierto para platicar con él acerca del trabajo, de Nibelungo y de los animales, que tonto debía de ser para dejarlo esperando esa noche. Entró en el edificio y de inmediato se dirigió a las escaleras, sin embargo no dio ni tres pasos cuando una mano cálida le sostuvo por uno de sus brazos y lo jaló rápidamente. Se volteó precipitadamente y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Tomoyo.

–¡Qué bueno que volviste Shaoran! ¡Estoy muy intranquila! ¡¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?! –La mujer hablaba tan agitadamente y rápidamente, que apenas y le entendía.

–¿Cómo, que donde está?, se supone que después del trabajo pasaría contigo por Saito y más tarde se quedaría en su apartamento. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿La necesitas para algo? ¿Salió a la calle?

La chica negó rápidamente y le hablo de nuevo agitada –¡Justo es eso! Se supone que ella pasaría al departamento por Saito pero no lo ha hecho, incluso el pequeño ya se durmió. Al principio pensé que se le había hecho tarde a Sakura pero… al pasar las horas no pude quedarme con la duda, así que fui a buscarla a su departamento, las luces están prendidas pero ella no responde, no puedo entrar, intente contactar con Eriol pero salió de última hora y no contesta, un vecino dice que por la tarde la vio entrar al departamento y un poco después vio entrar a un tipo raro de cabello largo yo pienso qu….

No supo en que momento dejó de escuchar a la mujer enfrente de él, simplemente corrió con todas sus fuerzas al departamento de Sakura, fue tan rápido su ascenso que subía las escaleras de dos en dos, estaba seguro que había recorrido toda la distancia en menos de 30 segundos, en cuanto llego a la puerta de la chica golpeó con fuerza y espero la contestación de la misma, pero al verse ignorado procedió a aporrear con poderosas patadas la fuerte estructura de madera y metal que le separaba de la castaña. Una… dos… tres… sus patadas eran constantes y con todas sus fuerzas, pero ¡LA MALDITA PUERTA NO CEDÍA! Fue hasta el sexto golpe de sus piernas que por fin pudo echar abajo la estructura, sus ojos volaron por todo el apartamento mientras su mirada buscaba frenéticamente el cuerpo de su compañera, fue entonces cuando la encontró recostada en uno de los pequeños sofás que estaban en el departamento, de dos zancadas ya se encontraba al lado de la chica. La vio reclinada con los ojos cerrados, después de comprobar su respiración constante se preocupó de sobre manera, no era posible que siguiera dormida después de todo el escándalo que había hecho al tirar el portón.

La agitó con cuidado, pero fue aumentando la fuerza al ver que no se reanimaba, la desesperación se estaba haciendo presente y el miedo le seguía de cerca. No dejó de moverla aun cuando los pequeños susurros con que la llamaba se convirtieron en exclamaciones suplicantes.

–¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA DESPIERTA! ¡POR FAVOR REACCIONA! –Solo después de sus poderosos gritos observó como la chica empezaba a mover sus parpados, como intentando vencer al "sueño" profundo que le invadía. Lo que le permitió observarla más detalladamente, su rostro se veía pálido y cansado, cuando su mirada se posó en las manos de la castaña entonces lo notó, la silueta marcada de varios dedos en una de sus muñecas, un claro indicio de un apretón fuerte.

La preocupación e ira no eran buena combinación. Apretó su quijada con fuerza hasta que sus dientes rechinaron, gruñidos ligeros pero constantes salían de su boca, sabía exactamente quién era el causante de esa herida en el brazo de Sakura y estaba seguro que de volver a verlo lo asesinaría sin ninguna duda.

Pronto sintió removerse a Sakura y entonces sus ojos esmeraldas por fin hicieron contacto con los suyos. La voz de la chica era débil y suave –¿Shao… Shaoran? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es muy temprano para que estés en casa?

¿Era una broma? –¡No juegues conmigo Sakura!¡No me asustes de esa manera! –Estaba exaltado, furioso, asustado pero también aliviado, la chica había despertado – Sakura son las dos de la mañana, en realidad ya es muy tarde y tú no te despertabas a pesar de mis gritos, ni siquiera te despertó el sonido de cuando eché abajo la puerta de tu departamento. –Y eso no era nada normal –¿Qué diablos te paso?

La chica lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo a un lado y salió corriendo. De inmediato fue tras ella, pero ambos se detuvieron súbitamente al ver la imagen de la mujer de Eriol en los escombros de lo que había sido la puerta del departamento de Sakura. La pelinegra tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y de inmediato se lanzó a abrazar a Sakura inmovilizándola entre sus brazos, estaba seguro que debía estar axisfiando a la chica.

–¡Sakurita me alegro tanto de que estés bien! ¡Me asuste tanto! Eriol no estaba y Shaoran se tardó tanto en llegar. Pensé que te había pasado algo muy grave cuando no viniste por Saito. Tal vez que estabas comiendo y te habías ahogado con una papa o que un perro gigante de la esquina te había comido o que un extraterrestre te había abducido por la ventana secuestrándote y que te tenía completamente llena de sondas, examinándote y… y...

Un tic en su ojo se hizo presente. La imagen frente a él simplemente era insólita, la mujer de Eriol de verdad era algo ¿extraña?, de alguna manera siempre encontraba la manera de despreocupar a Sakura y sacarle una sonrisa, ahora ambas chicas parecían más tranquilas.

–Siento preocuparte Tomoyo, no sé qué me paso… yo solo…

La pelinegra tomo las manos de la chica. –Sakura por favor, promete que si te vuelves a sentir en peligro, vendrás a buscarme a mi o a Eriol.

Sakura le sonrió –Te lo prometo, pero antes de eso Tomoyo, salí corriendo por que estaba preocupada por Saito, ¿Dónde está él?

¿Saito? Con que esa era la razón por la cual la chica casi le había tacleado al despertar. Estaba preocupada por su cachorro. Suspiró –Tranquila, esta mujer –señaló con su dedo a Tomoyo– A estado cuidando de Saito, al parecer se encuentra dormido en su departamento, lo que realmente me preocupa ahora es el hecho de que estuvieras tan profundamente "dormida" –Hizo comillas con su dedos –No es normal lo que acaba de pasar. –Aunque claramente también le molestaba el hecho de que la chica tuviera su muñeca lastimada por un feo agarre, porque estaba seguro del responsable de toda la situación y con lo cual, cada momento, cada día y cada segundo solo encontraba más razones para asesinar al esposo de Sakura, no importándole que la chica le odiara, él de verdad quería darle su merecido a ese maldito. Por el momento no la cuestionaría más, dejaría ese asunto para cuando ambos estuvieran solos, no quería que "otros" se enteraran.

**Pov Sakura.**

Simplemente no sabía cómo contestarle a Shaoran, se había desvanecido por completo después de su encuentro con Yue, todo se había vuelto tan turbio. Esperaba hubiera sido solo acción del estrés de aquella tarde, pero incluso ella ya empezaba a dudar de ello. –Lo se… pero ¿crees que podamos dejarlo para después Shaoran?, quiero ver a Saito y descansar, realmente ha sido un día fatal. –El castaño no dejaba de mirarla, pero estaba decidida, no cambiaría de opinión.

Después de una plática más corta con Tomoyo, logró tranquilizarla por completo, entendía completamente a la mujer y su preocupación, pero siempre había pensado que la chica era demasiado dulce y tranquila, algo que la hacían bastante nerviosa y a veces voluble.

Su corazón se tranquilizó aún más cuando vio a Saito dormido en la gran cama del departamento de Eriol y Tomoyo, de seguro el pequeño debió sentirse muy solo y triste al ver que no llegaba. El niño sostenía aun dormido en una de sus manos el pequeño conejo de peluche y en la otra mano sostenía una pequeña pantera de plástico, esa había sido un bello obsequio por parte de Shaoran.

Intento cargar a Saito pero Shaoran se le adelanto y lo tomó entre sus brazos llevándoselo, se despidió rápidamente de Tomoyo y le prometió hablar con ella después para contarle los detalles de lo que había pasado, lo que significaba que tendría que inventar una buena excusa.

Shaoran caminaba rápidamente delante de ella, en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra, fue hasta que se dio cuenta que el gran hombre entraba a su propio departamento y no al de ella que la conversación volvió a fluir entre ambos.

–Lo mejor es que hoy duerman conmigo, la puerta de tu apartamento no está en condiciones y puede ser peligroso que te quedes ahí. Deberías ir por tus objetos de valor, tú y Saito pueden dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en mi sillón.

El muchacho entro a su habitación y depositó a Saito en su cama mientras se dirigía a su armario para tomar unas mantas. –No es necesario Shaoran de verdad agradezco tu gesto pero siento que me estaría aprovechando demasiado, tu puedes dormir con Saito yo dormiré en tu sofá.

El chico le miró de manera enfadada, antes de contestarle la tomó por un brazo y la sacó de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta. –No te preocupes, es mi culpa que no puedan dormir en tu apartamento, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Hizo una inclinación larga. –Supongo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión… no se de verdad como podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Shaoran le observó y rápidamente le ayudó a incorporarse mientras su mirada antes tranquila cambiaba a una más severa. –Yo sé cómo puedes pagarme

Se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Aunque si estaba en sus manos ayudar a Shaoran en lo que fuera, lo haría con gusto. –Dime.

El castaño rascó su nuca con una de sus manos y desvió su mirada –No sé qué paso exactamente, todo lo que te sucedió hoy es para mí una laguna y tampoco te voy a exigir explicaciones, pero la marca en tu muñeca y el hecho de escuchar que la bestia de tu marido estuvo por aquí, me hace imaginar a la perfección que paso.

No pensó que Shaoran supiera que Yue había ido a verla, se petrificó al escucharle. –Yo…

Con un gesto de su mano detuvo sus palabras. –Ya te dije que no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones y no te obligare a que me digas algo que no quieres. Es solo una advertencia –Su tono cambio a uno muy agresivo –si vuelvo a ver a ese imbécil lastimándote… no responderé, te juro que me le lanzare encima, lo moleré a golpes y le morderé la yugular hasta desangrarlo.

Entendía que se preocupara, pero en realidad no quería causarle más problemas al chico –Estoy bien Shaoran no es necesario que te inquietes por mí o por mis problemas, lamento causarte estos inconvenientes, de Yue no tienes que preocuparte ya te he dicho que lo único que me interesa de él es tenerlo lo más lejos posible y obtener su divorcio, te aseguro que pronto no tendrás que saber más de él –En parte verdad, en parte mentira ¿Qué más podía hacer? Pronto Yue la obligaría a irse de ese lugar y por tanto Shaoran dejaría de verla y por tanto también dejaría de tener contacto con Yue, así que en teoría parte de lo que decía se cumpliría, por fin dejaría de molestar al castaño con sus problemas, aunque por otro lado… de verdad le dolía dejarlo a él y a Saito. –Estoy algo cansada. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir.

Bajó el rostro y camino tan solo unos cuantos pasos en dirección de la salida para ir en busca de sus pertenencias de valor, pero no fueron los suficientes pasos para que Shaoran no la alcanzara volteándola precipitadamente. –¡Espera! ese era solo parte de un punto de vista, lo siento pero en ese aspecto no puedo controlarme,¡¿Quién sería capaz de estar quieto mientras una persona que aprecia es lastimada frente a sus ojos?! Tú protegiste a Saito de aquellos drogadictos esa vez en el parque, aun cuando ni siquiera lo conocíamos y me dices a mí que me controle mientras veo cómo te destruye el bastardo de tu esposo, no solo psicológicamente sino físicamente. Perdona pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer y esta vez me importa poco tu opinión, no cambiare de idea. Ahora realmente lo que me gustaría pedirte de favor no es que me dejes protegerte, porque eso definitivamente lo haré aunque no quieras, lo que realmente quiero pedirte es… –El chico le desvió de nuevo la mirada y maldijo mientras tragaba grueso –Joder porque esto es tan difícil, me… me gustaría saber si tú… te gustaría… poder… salir… pronto a… cenar... cenar conmigo.

Le tomó un poco poder interpretar las frase inconclusa y con pausa que el chico acababa de pronunciar, pero después de analizarlo rápidamente se dio cuenta que el chico le estaba ¿invitando a salir? –¡¿Qué?! ´

**Pov Shaoran**

Entendía la sorpresa de la chica, estaba seguro que ella no se esperaba esa petición de su parte. Tal vez no era el momento adecuado para invitarla a cenar, pero estaba seguro que al menos si aceptaba sería una buena excusa para hacer que se olvidara por un momento de los problemas que tenía, además de que también le podría dar una oportunidad… ¿De qué? Ni el mismo estaba seguro… pero por ahora quería tenerla cerca, la reflexión que había tenido junto con Wei y su meditación posterior le habían convencido, un pensamiento llevo a otro y entendió que nunca antes pensó en algo así como tener una familia y la simple idea no le atraída en lo más mínimo, pero después de todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses al lado de Sakura y Saito, se dio cuenta de un momento a otro que la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, claro siempre y cuando en el escenario plateado estuviera Sakura como madre de su futura descendencia. Una sensación cálida se expandió por todo su pecho al imaginarlo.

Volteó rápidamente y pasó de largo a la pequeña mujer –Es solo una propuesta… estoy seguro que después de todo lo que ha pasado no sería una mala idea para ambos descansar un poco, una buena distracción sería lo adecuado. Pero si no quieres lo enten… –No pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Sakura.

–¡No! está bien, creo que es una magnífica idea. Que te parece mañana mismo, es más... tal vez deberíamos salir los tres juntos todo el día.

La actitud de Sakura definitivamente no era normal, algo se lo decía, sin embargo lo dejó pasar, quizá era su imaginación –¿Estas segura? Yo no tengo problemas con el trabajo, le puedo pedir a alguien que me supla, pero en tu caso, ¿está bien que lo hagas? No deberías planear una cita con el medico lo antes posible, debemos asegurarnos que tu nuevo desmayo haya sido solo por estrés. –Sobó su cuello insistentemente –Podemos planearlo para después.

Sakura le miró y sonrió – Tengo una cita en el hospital la próxima semana, no creo que haya mucho problema si espero un poco y además tú también partirás pronto con Nibelungo, así que es una gran opción hacerlo mañana.

Su pecho se agitó y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, estaba emocionando. Sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía –Entonces será mañana.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y posteriormente se fue a su departamento a buscar sus pertenencias. Esa noche Saito y Sakura se quedarían junto a él, pero esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejano siempre estuvieran juntos… como una manada, no más bien... como una familia.

* * *

**Pov Kurogane.**

Había mantenido al margen la información que llegaba a oídos de Yue, aunque este se negara a escucharlo la mayoría de las veces, archivaba con cuidado y anhelo todos los papeles del expediente de Yukito y Sakura, papeles viejos y papeles muy nuevos. Esperaba que pronto el muchacho se animara a ojearlos, pues si bien hasta ahora no había podido cambiar su perspectiva, lo que realmente le preocupaba es que no fuera demasiado tarde si es que lo llegaba a hacer. Muchas veces las heridas creadas por un ser amado, jamás desaparecían y las cicatrices suelen ser muy dolorosas. Tomó su celular con cuidado y marco el primer número en la lista. El sonido de espera se hizo presente hasta que una fuerte voz se escuchó del otro lado.

–¡Kuro! ¡Que malo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a no haberme llamado en este tiempo?! ¡y pero aun a no contestar mis llamadas!

Marcó un largo silencio.

–¡Ey! ¡¿Kurogane, sigues ahí?!

Sonrió nostálgico y bufo – Lo siento Fay, he estado muy ocupado y me temo que no podía verme distraído con nada.

–¡A si de fácil me dejas aun lado?, explícame que ha pasado.

Su semblante cambio a uno más triste y melancólico –He tenido unos cuantos problemas con mi actual cliente, pero nada importante, lo que realmente necesito es qu…..

Se vio interrumpido –No me digas… ¿necesitas información cierto? –Escuchó el suspiro de su amigo al otro lado de la línea –¿Qué quieres que busque? Sabes que las fuerzas especiales no están para este tipo de trabajos.

–Lo sé. La empresa se llama Zeladon.

Escuchó como su amigo anotaba en lo que supuso sería una libreta. –Bien, tendrás la información mañana al atardecer.

Sonrió, ese tipo nunca fallaba –No sé qué haría sin tus contactos Fay.

–Ni yo.

* * *

**Pov Clow**

Al inicio pensó que le costaría mucho trabajo hacer que Kei se fuera con él y con Yuko, pero se dio cuenta lo equivocado que estaba, el niño al verlos llegar se abalanzó contra ellos y los abrazó con gran fuerza, lo visitaban constantemente y por las pláticas del niño sabían que también los Kinomoto lo hacían, tanto él como su esposa querían que su pequeño nieto estuviera con ellos en la ausencia de Yue. Al llegar al hogar de su hijo se encontraron con una Akiho prepotente y altanera, que a pesar de haberles dejado estar con su nieto, se negaba rotundamente a que se lo llevaran, con la excusa de que "Yue confiaba en ella como para que le faltara el respeto dejando que ellos se llevaran a Kei". Les costó mucho y una larga platica acerca de que ellos tomarían la responsabilidad de lo que pasara con el niño, para que por fin la mujer dejara que Kei se fuera con ellos.

Suspiró un poco cansado y más que nada decepcionado, no entendía como Yue podía confiar más en esa mujer que en su propia familia. Pasó su mano por la barbilla mientras que esperaba que Yuko regresara con los bocadillos que había ido a buscar, la vista para él era hermosa y feliz, su nieto jugaba en el jardín con su gran perro, a decir verdad había sido un gran acierto por parte de su hijo el darle una mascota a Kei. Regresó de sus pensamientos cuando Yuko lo tomó por uno de sus hombros y le llamó la atención.

–¿Qué sucede querida mía?

La mujer dejó en la pequeña mesa del patio la charola con los pequeños tentempiés que había traído consigo, para después mirarle. –Clow hay alguien en la puerta que quiere vernos.

Extrañado siguió a su esposa hasta la puerta de su gran casa, donde se encontró con una imagen que no pensó ver en mucho tiempo. Su esposa se mantenía aferrada a él, mostrando una de sus sonrisas sinceras. Frente a ellos se encontraba Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Si bien su relación no era de odio entre las familias, después del incidente de Yukito, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas, la tensión entre ellos era fuerte e algo incomoda.

Su esposa fue la primera en tomar la palabra –¡Nadeshiko que sorpresa!, hace mucho que no te veíamos, ¿Cómo está tu esposo?

La mujer no tardo en contestar, también con una sonrisa, pero un semblante de preocupación. –Bien, gracias por preguntar Yuko. Perdonen si los molesto, pero creen que sea posible que vea a mi nieto, hoy fui a su casa a buscarlo para salir con él, pero Akiho me ha contado que ustedes se lo habían llevado.

–Así es, Yuko y yo convencimos a esa mujer que nos dejara llevarnos a nuestro nieto, lo mejor es que este en un ambiente familiar que con una desconocida, además nos llena de felicidad tenerlo con nosotros.

La Kinomoto suspiró largamente. –Tal vez yo no debería decírselos, pero gracias.

Por aquellas palabras tanto él cómo Yuko miraron confundidos a la mujer frente a ellos.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

La noche había sido bastante difícil, a pesar de dormir a lado de Saito, algo que le causaba bastante intranquilidad, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a las amenazas de Yue y la fotografía que él mismo le había entregado con el mensaje de Kei. Una parte de su ser quería regresar lo antes posible, pero la otra muy a su pesar no quería moverse de ahí y dejar a Saito o a Shaoran. También se preguntaba si Yue de verdad cumpliría su promesa y no lastimaría a nadie de ese lugar a cambio de que ella se fuera con él, después de todo el muchacho los últimos años se caracterizaba en buscar diversas maneras de lastimarla y ahora con todo ese escenario no dudaba que él utilizara lo que había pasado como una buena excusa para lastimar a aquellos que quería y por tanto herirla con mayor fuerza. Sin embargo no podía hacer mucho, sino se iba con él… definitivamente las personas que le habían ayudado serian heridas. Solo le quedaba aferrase a la posibilidad de que Yue cumpliera su palabra.

Después de observar en su reloj las 7:00 am en punto, no pudo continuar más tiempo en cama, tal vez no habría dormido, pero ese día lo aprovecharía al máximo, levantó a Saito y después fue a la sala para hacer lo mismo con Shaoran, este sin embargo fue un gran reto hacerlo despertar, después de todo el castaño odiaba levantarse temprano. Fue a su apartamento a tomar un baño mientras Shaoran se hacía cargo de Saito, él tomaría una ducha junto con el pequeño y la vería en su departamento para preparar el desayuno.

Ese día no hubo tiempo que la limitara con escusas, preparó un gran desayuno con mucha comida tanto japonesa como americana, la cual fue rápidamente consumida por el apetito de los varones de la mesa, ellos de verdad disfrutaban sus preparaciones.

–¡Mamá esto esta delicioso! ¿Crees que pueda comer otro plato?

El niñito le hablaba aun con comida en sus mejillas, tenía la cara sucia con miel de los hot cakes que acababa de prepararle. Sonrió feliz de verlo contento, no pudo negarse a su petición.

–Claro enseguida voy por ellos.

Saito se levantó y le siguió. –Espera mamá quiero intentar hacerlos. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Asintió con la cabeza y llevó al pequeño niño a la cocina. Ambos prepararon la comida y se preguntó, mientras miraba al pequeño llenarse las manos con la masa de los hot cakes ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no se sentía tan feliz?

–¡Ey ustedes dos! Por qué me dejaron solo, no es divertido comer solo.

Shaoran les sonreía mientras intentaba ayudarles con la preparación.

–¡Papá! ¡Mira lo hice yo solo!

Miró a Saito cuando le mostró sus hot cakes a Shaoran, tenían una forma irregular y todo el plato estaba lleno de miel por doquier, sin embargo para ser la creación de un niño de escasos siete años eran una verdadera obra de arte. Shaoran observó al pequeño y su plato, mientras le robaba un pedazo de los hot cakes llevándolo a su boca.

Observó cómo el castaño masticaba y pasaba el bocado por su garganta con un sonido estrepitoso mientras se limpiaba con la palma de sus manos la miel restante. Ese gesto extrañamente le había parecido atrayente. Rápidamente desvió la mirada a otro lado –Esto esta delicioso Saito, tal vez deberías ser tu quien cocine a partir de ahora, Sakura se queda corta en cuanto a tus habilidades. —Los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Que cálido se sentía aquello.

El resto del día los tres visitaron el parque y se la pasaron jugando. Realmente se olvidó de todo problema aquella tarde.

Regresaron al departamento ya pasadas las siete, Saito estaba completamente exhausto y se quedó dormido en el camino, incluso durante el trayecto no hubo momento alguno el que despertase. Pasaron al departamento de Eriol y de Tomoyo para pedirle de favor a la misma que cuidara de Saito aquella noche, a lo que la chica no se negó en lo absoluto, sino que les dijo que le encantaba tener al pequeño en su casa, ella amaba a los niños, algo que le hizo preguntarse muy en el fondo si ¿Tomoyo podría ser quien la supliera cuando desapareciera de ese lugar?, Saito amaba su compañía y jugar con el hijo de la chica. Se puso triste al imaginarlos, pero supuso que era lo más probable que pasaría… Se despidió de Eriol y de Tomoyo con un gran abrazo, recordándoles a ambos cuanto les agradecía por toda su ayuda.

**Pov Shaoran**

No mentiría al decir que esa tarde había sido simplemente muy agradable. Después de dejar a Saito con Eriol y su esposa, se cambiaron de nuevo y ambos se dirigieron a la calle. El opto por un traje formal pero bastante sencillo, herencia de su padre, era una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, seguido de pantalones del mismo color, a decir verdad odiaba ese tipo de vestimenta. Por un instante al mirarse al espejo recordó a su padre, ya que la imagen era muy similar, por lo que bufó molesto al recordarlo, ese viejo hombre. Cuando se encontró con Sakura afuera de los departamentos quedo completamente embobado, la castaña vestía un vestido sin tirantes, de color rojo opaco con un pequeño cinturón dorado, aretes largos brillantes, todo acompañado de un sutil maquillaje con un labial igualmente rojo que simplemente le hacían sentir una atracción aún más grande por sus carnosos labios. Como quería besarla y hacer que se corriera ese labial por su contacto.

Sacó de la cochera comunal su motocicleta y junto con Sakura la montó con un destino en su mente, la llevaría a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, Da Silvano restaurant. Normalmente no se pasaría por un lugar así, pero quería llevar a Sakura ahí para que se olvidara por completo de los problemas, sabía que el dinero que gastaría sería un tremendo golpe a su bolsillo y la poca economía que tenía, pero por esa noche realmente le importaba poco.

Llegaron al lugar y dejó su motocicleta al cuidado de un encargado del estacionamiento del sitio. Esperaba que a la castaña le gustara la comida italiana, al inicio pensó en llevarla a un restaurante de comida japonesa, pero descarto rápidamente la idea al pensar que probablemente un lugar así le recordaría a la pequeña mujer todos los problemas que arrastraba de las personas de ese país. Fue con el recepcionista y pidió su mesa, agradecía mucho que Wei le hubiera conseguido una reservación en ese lugar, le debía una más a ese agradable viejo. Rápidamente los llevaron a su mesa y ordenaron antipasti* del chef y un minestrone di verdura* como primo piatto* para ambos.

Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que cenaba con Sakura de esa manera, la imagen sensual de la misma no le ayudaba a concentrarse y no sabía cómo proceder.

–Espero que te gustara la comida, no sabía exactamente qué tipo de comida preferías así que escogí la italiana.

La pequeña chica le sonrió. –No tenías que hacer todo esto Shaoran, era suficiente para mi ir a comer unas hamburguesas al puesto de la esquina. Todo esto es demasiado caro.

–Aunque sea un miserable muerto de hambre, puedo darme lujos como estos debes en cuando.

Sintió un golpe sutil por debajo de la mesa y miró a Sakura negar con la cabeza –No tenías que hacer esto, en verdad no hay nada que se compare en precio a todo lo que has hecho por mí, cada día me muestras que eres más valioso que cualquier elegante restaurant.

Sonrió y se sonrojo ante sus palabras, esa mujer era única, salvaje, fuerte, sensible y delicada, simplemente le encantaba cada una de sus facetas.

Regresaron al edificio de los departamentos a las 10:00 de la noche, había sido una buena velada, la comida había sido excelente y ambos estaban bastante satisfechos, después de guardar su motocicleta, se dirigió de nuevo a donde se encontraba Sakura, la encontró mirando las estrellas y la luna, ella aun no notaba su presencia por lo que aprovecho para mirarla detalladamente a la luz de la luna, era explendidamente hermosa, estaba seguro hechizaría a cualquiera, no supo cómo paso, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba detrás de Sakura abrazándola con fuerza, la chica se estremeció probablemente por su contacto sorpresivo y el frío de la noche, sin embargo no lo alejó en ningún momento. Algo en su interior le decía que no tenía que soltarla por ningún motivo, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo cuando ella se removió lentamente de entre sus brazos.

Sakura se dio la vuelta mientras lo miraba a los ojos, entonces se acercó lentamente a la castaña mientras unían sus bocas en un lento y profundo beso.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Se encontraba sentado en un pequeño escritorio de madera de la pequeña habitación del hotel, ya tenía su equipaje listo para la partida, faltaba menos de dos horas para ir por Sakura. Por fin después de tanta búsqueda todo había terminado. Se llevaría de nuevo a su esposa a su hogar. Sacó un cigarrillo de su camisa y lo encendió mientras le daba varias caladas. Sobre ese escritorio estaba el archivo que Kurogane le había insistido tanto que leyera, lo miró por largo rato hasta que decidió tomarlo entre sus manos. ¿Qué contenía aquello que según Kurogane le haría cambiar de opinión? No estaba seguro que haría ahora que Sakura volvería con él y esperaba que esos papeles le dieran una idea, además ¿a qué le podía temer? Si estaba seguro que Sakura era una vil asesina, solo faltaba ponerle el último clavo al ataúd. No perdió más tiempo y abrió el gran folder que contenía todos los papeles de la investigación.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Antipasti:** Es un tipo de entrante propio de la gastronomía italiana. L'antipasto consiste en un aperitivo servido antes de comer los demás platos (primo piatto, secondo piatto y dolce)

**Primo piatto:** plato hecho típicamente de arroz o pastas que se consume en el comienzo de la comida, pero que puede ser, a veces, precedida por una o más entrantes.

* * *

**Minestrone di verdura:** Sopa típica italiana.

**naomi-nakuru:** Gracias por el review, esperare ponerme al corriente rápidamente y no tardar tanto en actualizar. Saludos.

**Guest:** Gracias por el apoyo xD ese Yue es un malvado, ese Shaoran ya se dio cuenta que está enamorado, que vendrá ahora para ellos? Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**pepsipez:** No te preocupes, agradezco mucho el apoyo que brindas :3 Que te digo que la historia avanza y tal parece que todos terminaran odiando a Akiho o a Yue xD, lo malo es que los que terminan sufriendo son los niños u-u. Te mando emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto. C:

**karenzuniga:** ¿Quién será el verdadero asesino? Creo que aún falta un poco para averiguarlo pero prometo que los sorprenderé (o eso espero) y de Sakura, también hay algunas cosas más por saber. Prometo ya no tardar tanto en actualizar, saludos c:

Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, tiene muchas escenas que a lo largo de la historia tienen una implicación muy importante, pero en fin... no olviden dejar su review con su apreciada opinión, son la gasolina que me anima a actualizar rápido, así que los llamó a que se animen a hacerlo xD Sin más, les mando muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Hoy llovió hasta tarde en la ciudad de México y estas tardes-noches son preciosas, relajan embrujándote en ese ambiente extraño del misticismo y tradición. Amó mi país, su clima, su gente y sus tradiciones :33 Sin más les dejo con la continuación de la historia. Nos leemos más abajo.

_"El hombre puede soportar las desgracias que son accidentales y llegan de fuera. Pero sufrir por propias culpas, ésa es la pesadilla de la vida."_

– Oscar Wilde

CAPITULO XIII – "Hueco"

**Pov Yue**

Tragos amargos, viejos papeles y malos recuerdos, era lo único que encontraba en el archivo que Kurogane le había entregado. Tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con una fuerte pisada haciendo que la madera bajo sus pies crujiera. Se preguntaba si realmente había sido buena idea que leyera aquellos documentos, dado que solo habían hecho que las heridas volvieran a rasgarse y lo incomodaran de sobremanera. Con lentitud pasó una nueva hoja del archivo, encontrando el expediente de defunción de su hermano y las fotografías del caso, aquello era algo que aún le trastornaba, por lo que rápidamente procedió a la siguiente hoja. ¿Por qué Kurogane había puesto las fotos de defunción de Yukito?, eso le parecía una acción despreciable de su parte. Realmente no estaba prestando atención a ninguno de los papeles que pasaban por sus manos y sin darse cuenta llegó al final, nada de lo que había ojeado entre esas hojas llamo su atención, sin embargo al cerrar la carpeta encontró una simple nota escrita a puño y letra de Kurogane que le hizo dudar en su capacidad analítica.

"_**Por las siguientes señalaciones y discordancias, puedo asegurar que Sakura Kinomoto es víctima de una falsa acusación. Los Tsukishiro y Kinomoto son solo una rama más de un arbusto espinoso lleno de neblina, no… tal vez solo sea…"**_

La pequeña anotación solo le confundió más, parecía inconclusa, solo una pieza del rompecabezas que ahora llamaba su atención, por lo que rápidamente tomó el papel y regresó al inicio del archivo notando ahora por segunda vez que lo leía, las pequeñas notas en rojo que señalaban ciertas secciones de los diversos papeles. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a cada indicación y flecha, uniendo pieza a pieza cada segmento que Kurogane hacía notar levemente, donde demostraba sus inconsistencias en él ilícito. No le tomó mucho digerir el contenido, tal vez en su momento no había prestado suficiente cuidado a varios detalles que ahora parecían ser bastante obvios dentro de los escritos. Entre aquellos detalles observó que al parecer los Kinomoto habían apelado por su propia cuenta en varias ocasiones la inocencia de Sakura y él claramente no lo sabía, sobre todo Fujitaka había intentado cambiar en numerosas ocasiones al juez de oficio y a los expertos del juicio. ¿Por qué razón lo había hecho y no le había dicho nada? Encontró también una verdadera disconformidad e inconsistencia entre los testimonios de las personas que habían testificado contra Sakura, todos ellos se contradecían de una u otra manera y no solo eso, ver que Fujimoto, el abogado que representaba a su familia y que él mismo había contactado para ayudarlos, había omitido dos testimonios de personas que le daban razón a la inocencia de Sakura, fue algo impactante, de hecho se dio cuenta que Fujimoto había dirigido toda su investigación para comprobar la culpabilidad de Sakura en el crimen, todo ello a pesar de que él le había recalcado apelar con la verdad y probar la inocencia de su esposa fuese como fuese posible, incluso confió tanto en él que le permitió contratar a todas las personas que se encargaron de "comprobar" la inocencia de su esposa evitando que ella fuera a prisión, falsificando diversas pruebas, algo de lo que no se sentía muy orgulloso. Cada persona en ese juicio le había costado una gran suma de dinero en una única paga y aún más, él tenía que seguir suministrando actualmente una cifra cerrada a varias cuentas de débito. El panorama era claro.

Ahora prestando más atención a cada nota, sentía como el aire le comenzaba a faltar y su cuerpo empezaba a sudar a mares, un frío abrasador calaba sus huesos. Siguió con la inspección profunda del archivo sintiendo el corazón en la palma de su mano. Dentro de los papeles encontró tres observaciones de distintos forenses donde se señalaba la posición de todas las heridas de Yukito, mostraba Kurogane que claramente estas fueron causadas durante un forcejeo, entrando en una trayectoria de arriba a abajo en un ángulo ligeramente oblicuo que solo una persona de gran altura podía haber producido, algo imposible para alguien de la estatura de la castaña. ¿Por qué esas pruebas existían y nunca fueron presentados en él juicio de su esposa? También encontró un examen de huellas del arma, si bien las huellas de Sakura estaban presentes, no eran las únicas… Un temblor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, sin embargo la ansiedad era mayor y pasó al siguiente papel, se trataba de una fotografía de Yukito en la habitación del hotel tomada por los policías y una comparación con respecto a la captura de pantalla del video del asesinato, Kurogane señalaba con flechas las apenas perceptibles grecas de las cortinas de aquellas habitación, miró con cuidado ambas por largo rato hasta que lo notó, era algo innegable cuando se veían de cerca y con cuidado, las cortinas tenían una leve diferencia en el bordado, los cortinajes de la captura del video tenía una terminación casi circular, mientras que en las fotografías de los policías se mostraba que los telones tenían una terminación ovalada al final. No entendía exactamente que quería señalar con eso, pero su imaginación se daba una idea. Dentro de las notas estaba el nombre de Mayuri y Zeladon, entonces su corazón latió con más rapidez…. Mayuri… ese era el tipo que el juzgado había designado como el investigador de multimedia y experto en videos que daba aprobación de la legitimidad del mismo videometraje donde se veía a Sakura asesinando a Yukito. De hecho tuvo que pagarle a Mayuri una gran suma de dinero para que apelara por Sakura frente al juzgado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y jaló su pelo con fuerza. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Un término más fue agregado al ver subrayado en rojo la palabra splicing*, ¿splicing? A pesar de ver todo explicado en aquellas hojas, el simplemente…

–No entiendo nada, ¿Qué diablos es splicing? –Exhalo con fuerza y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. La histamina subía y bajaba por su cuerpo.

–Es comprensible que no sepas, no es un término común, forma parte de mis pruebas y suposiciones acerca de que tu esposa es completamente inocente Tsukishiro

Volteo rápidamente al escuchar la voz del detective, para encontrar a Kurogane de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, observándole inmutable ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia ahí? ¿Por qué siempre aparecía de esa manera? No pudo inquirir más cosas, dado que lo que de verdad quería preguntar estaba atorado en su gargantea y no sabía cómo sacarlo.

–Kurogane… Tú, ¡MADITO! ¡Por qué no me informaste de esto antes! –Se lanzó hacia el detective y lo tiró al suelo, esta vez él mismo no intento defenderse, así que se aprovechó de ese hecho para tomarlo por el cuello con un fuerte agarre.

El investigador abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro –Supongo que tienes miedo Yue, pero yo hice todo lo posible por hacer que vieras esto antes. Lo siento, pero mi insistencia es menor a tu terquedad.

Apretó aún más fuerte el agarre del cuello de Kurogane –¡Dilo desgraciado! ¡Dime que todo lo que vi y leí es falso! ¡ANDA TE RETO A QUE ME DIGAS LA VERDAD!

Gritaba con fuerza y se mantenía aferrado al investigador, que a comparación de él se encontraba imperturbable. Estaba desesperado y necesitaba una respuesta. Cada segundo que Kurogane se mantenía en silencio, era un segundo en el cual se sentía cada vez más perdido.

Pero solo recibió un largo silencio como contestación y después de varios agonizantes segundos escucho la esperada respuesta de su interlocutor –Todo lo que leíste es verdad Yue, pero hay más. El archivo no está completo y si bien las pruebas son bastante claras y contundentes, creo que hay varias cosas que aún no cuadran. Aun investigo varias cosas. ¿Te preguntas que es splicing? Eso es fácil.

El temblor en sus manos y el nerviosismo le hicieron soltar al investigador. Se alejó de él y retomo el expediente entre sus manos, como si este pudiera explicarle con una sola palabra todo lo que estaba sucediendo. – ¡ACLARA ESTO AHORA MISMO!

**Pov Kurogane**

Se levantó lentamente y sacudió su ropa. Agradecía internamente que le muchacho se hubiera decidido a leer los papeles que había recolectado con tanto empeño, pero sabía que si bien era lo mejor, debía ser una tortura para el chico enfrentarse a una realidad completamente distinta a la que él se había planteado en el pasado, este era otro escenario. Lo más empático era contarle lo que pedía de la manera más clara posible.

–Es fácil Yue, mi mayor prueba para decir que tu esposa es inocente, es el hecho de que el video que la corte vio ese día durante el juicio de Sakura, fue manipulado con una técnica conocida como splicing. –ante la mirada de duda del muchacho decidió continuar – Mejor conocido como film splicing, se trata de una técnica muy vieja que se usaba para unir físicamente piezas de películas de cine, no lo debemos confundir con el proceso creativo de edición de película, en este caso Yue, tanto la película de impresión negativa como la positiva se pueden empalmar, la unión se realiza usando una máquina llamada, apropiadamente, splicer. Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero es una técnica tan vieja para la manipulación de videos que ya nadie revisa, porque las cintas de video fueron sustituidas en la mayoría por una producción digital, pero no hay duda que la cinta que vimos en la corte fue manipulada con esta técnica.

Yue le dirigía una mirada perdida mientras su respiración se agitaba. –¿Quieres decir que…?

¿Acaso Yue aún no lo creía? Lo miró seriamente antes de continuar –Es fácil, cortaron y pegaron el video, uniendo videos viejos y anteriores con diversas escenas. Un trabajo tan laborioso como ese, para hacer parecer que todo coincidía perfectamente con Sakura y Yukito no se pudo haber construido en un día o dos, debió tomarse su tiempo al menos varias semanas, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que ya tuvieran el fondo terminado y tuvieran todo listo para la técnica de cement splicers* que creo yo fue la que usaron, no hay duda que alguien lo tenía puntualmente planeado. Sin embargo, tuvieron un grave error y fue que no se dieron cuenta que en el hotel las cortinas de las habitaciones fueron sustituidas por nuevas, que eran casi idénticas, pero no iguales, sin ese detalle casi hubiera sido imposible darse cuenta de su trampa. No se dejó ningún rastro visible en la película, es un sellado casi perfecto, pero es fácil notar que en las fotografías de los policías donde aparece el cadáver de Yukito y el video del asesinato, las cortinas son distintitas.

Vio a Yue tragar grueso, reflejado en su rostro estaba el estado más puro de pánico. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y apenas lo oyó susurrar. –El video de verdad… es falso…

Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al muchacho lentamente –Así es, yo mismo lo constate revisando cada detalle del mismo, solo así descubrí que tiene una clara marca de manipulación en su contenido, es completamente falso.

**Pov Yue.**

Todo lo que Kurogane le había explicado y lo que él creía acerca del caso fue olvidado en unos cuantos segundos, para dar pasó a única certeza en su mente. El video donde Sakura aparecía con Yukito en ese hotel, era indiscutiblemente una falacia. El aire le empezó a faltar, sus dientes empezaron a titiritar, un frío inmenso se expandió por su cuerpo a la par, los músculos se le tensaron y sus manos sudaron de gran manera, dejo de ser consciente de su entorno, ignorando por completo a Kurogane, sus oídos dejaron de percibir sonidos, su mirada se perdió en la nada y su rápido latido cardiaco fue lo único perceptible para él. Un nudo en su garganta y una sensación de nauseas le invadieron. Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando detener las sensaciones, mientras el detective se acercaba rápidamente y lo ayudaba a sostenerse antes de que cayera bruscamente al piso, las fuerzas le estaban abandonando.

–¡Ey Yue reacciona! ¡¿Me escuchas Yue?!

¡¿Qué diablos había hecho?! Tragó grueso, una inmensa ola de recuerdos lo abrumó, diversas imágenes pasaron por su mente, Sakura en prisión, en el juzgado siendo inculpada, siendo ignorada por él, siendo acusada por el jurado, dándole la espalda, su hijo asiéndola a un lado, él engañándola con diversas mujeres diferentes, los insultos que le decían a su esposa en eventos sociales y que él prefería no tomar en cuenta, las noches que la ignoró en la cama y la hizo a un lado con repugnancia. Todas aquellas escenas se clavaban como un puñal en su pecho, heridas que le punzaban y golpeaban directamente su alma, sin embargo aquello no se comparó, cuando recordó cómo había ignorado las suplicas de Sakura para convencerlo de que creyera en su inocencia, al final su mente terminó de aclararse con las memorias dulces que su esposa había sembrado en él, su infancia juntos, su declaración, la proposición de matrimonio, su noviazgo, su comunicación muda, todas las usanzas juntos en el instituto, Yukito conviviendo con ambos y al final la imagen de Sakura sonriéndole a él y a su hijo mientras les servía su desayuno, preparándoles el almuerzo, eso… lo terminó por rematar.

Bruscamente empujó a Kurogane a un costado, el cual se había mantenido a su lado dándole soporte. Se incorporó como pudo, aun no se sentía bien, pero era lo que menos le importa en aquel instante, solo un pensamiento recorrió su mente "¡DEBO VER A SAKURA BAJO CUALQUIER COSTO!" Intentó levantarse y avanzar un poco, pero su cuerpo jugándole una mala pasada no le respondió y cayó al suelo con un fuerte estruendo pero… ese dolor no se comparaba para nada al que experimentaba en su alma, no… estaba equivocado, ese sufrimiento ni siquiera se comparaba al que Sakura debió de haber sufrido los últimos años. Aun en el piso maldijo su suerte y se volvió a alzar mientras el pelinegro le ayudaba. No tenía fuerzas para verlo al rostro. Se sentía tan vacío.

–¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Me convertí en el verdugo de la mujer que amo! ¡¿QUE HE HECHO?! –Su desesperación crecía con cada segundo –¡Debo ir con Sakura, debo hablar con ella debo contarle que…! ¡QUE YO LA AMO! ¡Que he cometido un gran error! ¡Que me he equivocado gravemente!

Se levantó y Kurogane se hizo a un lado mientras le hablaba –Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos Yue, ella ya debe estar esperándonos.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar cómo había amenazado a su esposa con lastimar a aquellos que estaban a su alrededor con tal de llevarla con él, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan bastardo y cobarde? Pero... ahora no podía retroceder, más que nunca debía asegurarse al costó que fuera, que Sakura volviera a Japón junto a Kei, junto a él….

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Sus manos estaban en la cintura de la castaña, mientras la chica tenia los brazos rodeando su cuello, aquella noche para él todo era perfecto, apretó con más fuerza a su compañera, uniendo aún más sus cuerpos, que bueno era aquello, una sensación de dicha pura lo recorrió por completo, los labios de la castaña eran adictivos y le hubiera gustado continuar con aquel contacto por mucho más tiempo, sin embargo la danza de aquel beso se vio interrumpida por la falta de aire de ambos. Al separase recupero el aliento lentamente, vio el rostro sonrojado de Sakura y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que por instante parecían centellar con fuerza el fulgor de un fuego, su labial estaba completamente corrido y él se sentía bastante agitado ante la imagen, paso una de sus manos por el rostro de la pequeña muchacha sin dejar de mirarla. La sintió temblar un poco ante su tacto y no dudo en volver a besarla. Estaba seguro que ambos podían escuchar a la perfección la respiración del otro y su corazón agitado. Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse. Tras un corto silencio tomó valor para hablar, su voz era ronca, incluso más de lo que imaginaba.

–Sakura… yo…

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya volvieron! –La voz de Saito hizo que tanto él como Sakura desviaran su atención al pequeño niño que se les acercaba rápidamente, separándose rápidamente, el pequeño salió corriendo con sus manos extendidas en un instante se lanzó a Sakura abrazándola. La castaña no tardó en reaccionar y corresponderle el abrazo. Se relajó al verlos juntos, en lugar de estar molesto por la interrupción no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro al observarlos abrazados. Detrás de Saito no tardo en divisar a Eriol y a su esposa, al parecer habían dejado salir al niño a su encuentro, al notar su presencia.

–¡Mamá yo sabía que querías mucho a papá!

Eso lo desconcertó, la castaña le contestó apresurada. –¿A qué te refieres Saito? Claro que quiero a Shaoran, él cuida de ti y me ha ayudado mucho, tú lo sabes.

Observó con curiosidad la respuesta del niño. –Ya lo sé mamá, pero en la televisión siempre han dicho que los papás que se quieren mucho, mucho, siempre se dan besos como tío Eriol y tía Tomoyo.

Tosió rápidamente intentando sacar el nudo de su garganta, casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva al escuchar al pequeño hablar de él y de la chica. ¡Él los había visto! Con curiosidad miró a Sakura y la encontró completamente sonrojada.

**Pov Sakura.**

Sintió como un repentino calor subía a sus mejillas cuando Saito señalo el hecho de que había besado a Shaoran, no supo que fue exactamente lo que la había llevado a corresponder el gesto del castaño, pero se convenció a si misma de que solo se había tratado de una manera de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella y por Saito.

–No creo que sea bueno que hablemos eso por el momento Saito, eres muy pequeño, es más, ya es muy tarde y no entiendo cómo te despertaste.

El niñito la jaló por un brazo en dirección del departamento. –Me desperté por un poco de agua, tía Tomoyo me estuvo cuidando y ya no pude dormir. ¡Me puedes contar un cuento y prometo dormirme! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Se dejó guiar por el pequeño, encontrándose con Tomoyo y Eriol, tanto ella como Shaoran les agradecieron por haber cuidado del pequeño niño que consideraba a ambos como sus padres, a lo que dicha pareja señalo que no era el más mínimo problema, además de que Eriol le informó que pronto llamaría a alguien para que arreglara la puerta de su departamento, él mismo se encargaría de la seguridad de sus pertenencias. No supo cómo reaccionar más que con un agradecimiento sincero, después de todo ella no estaría ahí para poder verlo. Entró en el departamento de Shaoran con Saito aun jalándola insistentemente para que apresurara su paso, el reloj de la sala la recibió con un augurio cercano, la hora marcaba 10:37 pm y Yue no tardaría en aparecer en cualquier momento. Shaoran seguía cada uno de sus pasos y sin embargo no se habían dirigido ninguna palabra después del beso que ambos habían compartido. Llevo a Saito a la cama del muchacho y tal como le prometió le contó una historia hasta que el pequeño volvió a caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, Shaoran se mantuvo en la misma habitación hasta que el pequeño retornó de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

–Ese mocoso tienen bastantes energías. ¿No lo crees pulga?

No aparto su mirada del pequeño niño – Saito es muy activo, pero está bien, es solo un niño, espero pueda crecer bien y convertirse en una gran hombre.

El muchacho sonrió tranquilo –Claro que sí, lo cuidaremos hasta que eso pase. No debes preocuparte por ello, todo llegara a su momento, ambos lo veremos con gusto. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es avanzar paso a paso, lo demás el tiempo se encargara.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza al igual que sus dientes. ¿Por qué Yue le tenía que arrebatar de ese lugar? Justo ahora que su corazón empezaba a volver a sentirse cálido. Suspiró con fuerza. Aun así no podía evitarlo, una parte profunda quería que él se la llevara de nuevo a Japón, al lado de su hijo. –Tienes razón, creo que no es momento para preocuparme, pero… me gustaría que me prometieras algo Shaoran.

El chico le miró con sorpresa e interrogación. –¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Te sientes mal? Hoy estas actuando bastante raro. ¿Acaso la comida italiana te hizo daño?

Debía de ser fuerte, debía continuar hacia delante, debía de proteger a las personas de ese lugar, aquellas que le habían apoyado y por las cuales ahora tenía un gran afecto. –Quiero que siempre protejas a Saito.

En lugar de que Shaoran cambiara su expresión, solo acentuó aún más se expresión de duda. –¿No entiendo Sakura? Obviamente que voy a proteger a Saito y no solo eso, sino también te voy a proteger a ti.

**Pov Shaoran**

No sabía exactamente que tenía Sakura, pero cada vez le preocupaba más su comportamiento, no era normal que actuara así. –¿Dime Sakura sucede algo? Por favor se sincera conmigo.

La chica parecía sorprendida por sus palabras, sacándola del trance en el que había caído. –¡Para nada! Estoy bien, es solo que tengo que checar algunos papeles del trabajo en el departamento. ¿Podrías cuidar de Saito en lo que regreso?

Asintió con la cabeza y miró como la chica salía del departamento rápidamente, no sin antes darle un abrazo. Él solo atinó a rascar su cabeza con duda. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Pasó al departamento por sus cosas y se dirigió afuera del edificio sin mirar atrás. Miró la calle y esperó. Eran las 11:50 pm. Se sentía vacía por dentro y sin embargo un parte de si, estaba feliz y ansiosa de volver a ver a su hijo, su pequeño Kei… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Un carro negro se acercaba a velocidad considerable.

Por fin, había llegado el momento…

* * *

**Notas:**

**Film splicing:** Es la técnica de unir físicamente piezas de película de cine. Tanto la película de impresión negativa como la positiva se pueden empalmar. La unión se realiza usando una máquina llamada, apropiadamente, splicer.

**Cement splicers:** Los cement splicers es una técnica donde se unen piezas de película usando pegamento. La película se funde químicamente (soldada), formando un enlace permanente invisible. Debido a esto, los cement splicers se usan con película negativa en preparación para estampados de liberación con sorprendentes resultados. Se pueden usar para reparar y restaurar impresiones.

**pepsipez**: Realmente no se puede explicar todos los misterios en un solo capítulo, así que poco a poco conoceremos acerca de toda la enredadera de intereses-problemas en la que Kinomoto y Tsukishiro están envueltos. Al menos espero que el capítulo de hoy despejara ya algunas dudas. Abrazos y nos leemos pronto. c:

**karenzuniga**: Me alegro que la historia te esté gustando y atrapando :33 ya Yue sabe la verdad, la pregunta es que pasara ahora que lo sabe y que Shaoran se siente realmente atraído por Sakura. ¿Qué pasara? Mil gracias por el apoyo, te mando saludos y nos leemos pronto. :3

* * *

Hola camaradas, esta vez no tarde en volver, aquí sigo con la actualización de la historia, espero disfrutaran el capítulo y les vaya aclarando un poco más el misterio en el que esta encubierto este mundo. Así que no olviden dejarme un bonito review con su opinión (anímense fantasmones :'v) porque esa es la principal presión que tengo para apurarme a escribir/editar xD Un fuerte abrazo. Saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Hoy estudie sobre inmunología y evolución biológica, es muy agradable empaparte de lo que te gusta, en fin hoy les traigo nuevo capítulo para que les amenice el día, espero lo disfruten mucho, ya nos leemos más abajo. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

"_Existe algo tan inevitable como la muerte: la vida."_

– Charles Chaplin

CAPITULO XIV – "Ausencia"

**Pov Fujitaka**

Revisó por quinta vez los papeles en su escritorio, por suerte el historial de administración sobre recursos estaba en perfectas condiciones e igualmente las declaraciones de impuestos, no podía dejar de pensar que en el último mes no había tenido ningún problema en la empresa y eso inconscientemente lo alegro. Una preocupación menos. Se levantó de su cómodo asiento, mientras dejaba los documentos en su mesa, se dispuso a acercarse al pequeño librero que tenía en su despacho, tomó un libro en específico y reviso con cuidado su contenido. Suspiró mientras sacaba un bolígrafo de su chaqueta para proceder a agregar varias notas. Al terminar dejo el libro en su lugar y salió de su despacho. Se dirigió hacia la sala principal, encontrando a su esposa frente a la chimenea principal, ella estaba sentada en el sofá, con curiosidad se acercó lentamente para no molestarla, solo para darse cuenta que entre las manos de la mujer que amaba se encontraba un viejo álbum de fotografías. Se mantuvo imperturbable, pero aun así algo dentro de él se movió con tristeza.

Su voz monótona, de alguna manera se suavizaba al dirigirse a aquella mujer –¿Qué haces Nadeshiko?

La vio dar un pequeño brinco al verse sorprendida y al voltear a verlo se encontró con la bella sonrisa de su esposa. Algo que siempre calentaba su alma.

–Solo estaba recordando algunas cosas. No pude evitarlo. Ayer fui a ver a Kei en la casa de los Tsukishiro y…

La interrumpió con delicadeza mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de su esposa de manera cariñosa –Lo sé. Te vi salir y estaba esperando a que me contaras sobre ello, sabes que no tengo problema en que los visites, pero debiste haberme avisado, le pude decir a alguien de seguridad que te acompañaran.

Su mujer dejó de verlo para posar su mirada en el álbum fotográfico. Le imitó y se quedó viendo la fotografía del centro de aquella página. En ella se veía a una Sakura recién nacida, estaba entre sus brazos, él tenía una sonrisa sutilmente perceptible y su hija apenas tenía los ojos abiertos mostrando su hermoso color, observándolo tranquilamente, mientras su esposa recostada en la cama del hospital, los miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya había pasado desde dicha fotografía? Tanta nostalgia le recordó las sensaciones que experimento ese día. La dicha de ser padre… el tener a esa pequeña persona que tenía la mitad de él y la mitad de la persona que más quería. La sensación innata de querer protegerla de todo y de todos, de siempre verla sonreír. Tan inmerso estaba en su dialogo interno que apenas fue cociente de su entorno cuando su mujer volvió a hablar.

–Con las fotografías no puedo evitar recordar cuando Sakura era niña, ¿lo recuerdas Fujitaka? Ella era tan traviesa. Esa vez que trepo al gran árbol de cerezo del jardín y las sirvientas casi enloquecen intentando bajarla. –Nadeshiko rió por lo bajo – Fue una escena bastante peculiar, hasta que llegaste y le pediste que bajara amablemente. Ella siempre te respeto mucho Fujitaka.

Su voz era firme y cansada al dirigirse a su mujer, no quería seguir hablando de aquello –Nadeshiko…

–A pasado tanto tiempo y aun así, para mi Sakura nunca dejara de ser mi bebe, mi niña. La extraño Fujitaka, ella no está bien. –La voz de su esposa se escuchaba triste.

Suspiró lentamente. –Nadeshiko… por favor. Ella está bien, no nos debemos meternos en su vida. Debe hacerse responsable de sus actos.

– Exactamente… ¿qué significa ser responsable de sus actos Fujitaka? Siento que la estamos dejando a un lado. No podemos solo olvidarnos de nuestra niña, debemos de protegerla y ver por ella, es nuestra hija. ¡Nuestra única pequeña!

Se acercó al sillón y abrazó a su esposa mientras le quitaba el álbum de entre sus manos. Le susurró al oído. –Nadeshiko… ya es tarde, deberías recostarte. –Deshizo el abrazo mientras se levantaba lentamente, con el libro fotográfico en sus manos –Iré a mi despacho a trabajar un poco más, no me esperes.

**Pov Nadeshiko**

Amaba con toda su alma a su esposo. Desde que se conocieron hasta el momento actual de sus vidas, para ella, él era un gran pilar en su mundo y una gran persona, pero… había un tema que siempre los distanciaba, algo que parecía lastimar a ambos cada vez que lo hablaban. Ese tema… ese tema era el de Sakura. No hubo ningún problema con su pequeña hija durante toda su vida, desde su niñez, pasando por la crisis del fraude de la empresa, la ayuda de los Tsukishiro, su desarrollo en el instituto y la finalización de su carrera, ella brillaba como una estrella, en cada situación mostraba fuerza y valor. Relucía con creses el gran porte del apellido Kinomoto y la más franca muestra de una educación correcta. Sakura Kinomoto era su más grande orgullo y amor, sin embargo todo cambio cuando se enteraron un día como cualquier otro que ella estaba siendo acusada de asesinato y para ponerlo peor, se le acusaba de haber acabado con la vida del mismísimo Yukito Tsukishiro, uno de los hijos de la familia con la que mejor amistad tenían, aquellas personas que les había brindado tanto apoyo y ayuda durante el mal momento que pasaron. Yuko y Clow eran grandes amigos de Fujitaka y de ella, todos tenían una larga historia de por medio.

Al principio fue la negación de ambos, no podían creer que Sakura pudiera cometer semejante acto. Ella no podría lastimar a Yukito, después de todo se criaron juntos desde niños y se querían cual hermanos. Su esposo busco por todos los medios los mejores investigadores y detectives para que esclarecieran el caso que involucraba a su hija, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, con los juicios y las pruebas presentadas, todo apuntaba a que Sakura había sido culpable. Simplemente un día Fujitaka dejó de comentarle de sus indagaciones para probar la inocencia de su hija, por lo que supuso, él debió dejar de realizarlas.

Pasó así lo inevitable para todos, su primogénita fue condenada a prisión a pesar de sus esfuerzos para evitarlo. Tanto ella como Fujitaka se deprimieron, aunque claro él siempre lo ocultaba muy bien ante los trabajadores de la empresa, siempre ocultándose bajo la máscara de la indiferencia y orgullo que siempre mostraba, no volvió a hablar de Sakura y siempre evitaba el tema, ese día… sintió como su esposo había enterrado a su pequeña, eso de verdad le dolió y a pesar de enfrentarlo y buscar explicaciones, de alguna manera él lograba evadirlas.

Ella fue otro caso, lloró varias noches al sentir que le habían arrancado una parte de su cuerpo, no podía imaginar a su hija en prisión… en un lugar del que estaba segura no merecía ni pertenecía. Todo parecía tan obscuro hasta que días después recibió la noticia de que sería liberada. De alguna manera Tsukishiro Yue había logrado abogar por ella. Cuando por fin pudo escuchar de la propia voz de Sakura, su versión y acontecimientos al pie de la letra, a pesar de que todo apuntaba a ser contrario. Ella decidió creer en su hija y jamás se arrepentiría de ello, intento realizar una nueva investigación pero siempre se encontraba con retención de datos por partes de las autoridades, trabas burocráticas y callejones sin salida. Tantas cosas pasaron desde entonces, aunque Sakura quiso hablar con su padre y explicarle lo mismo que a ella, el jamás cedió a escucharla en ningún momento. Su corazón se estrujaba con dolor al pensar que su esposo repudiaba abiertamente a su única hija.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

La calle estaba completamente vacía y a pesar de tener un pequeño abrigo cubriéndola, sentía como el frió calaba hasta sus huesos, en sus manos tenía un pequeño bolso donde cargaba sus documentos personales, mientras lo apretaba con fuerza al ver aquel carro negro acercándose, era algo que la llenaba de incertidumbre y temor. Pronto dicho transporte no tardó en llegar a su ubicación, la puerta del piloto se abrió rápidamente y del mismo vio salir a un hombre de melena negra y lentes delgados, de apariencia despreocupada y semblante cansado. Temió por un segundo de que no se tratara de Yue, sin embargo se distrajo cuando el pelinegro le dirigió la palabra.

–¿Estas lista? Ya es hora de irnos, debemos ser puntuales.

Las dudas le llenaban al ver que aquel hombre venia solo en ese auto, por lo que no se pudo contener y se atrevió a preguntar –¿Quién eres?

Miró como el muchacho bostezó mientras se tapaba con una mano la boca para después dirigirle la palabra. – Kimihiro Watanuki, ahora entra al auto.

¿Watanuki? Nunca había oído hablar a Yue de un tipo con ese nombre, sin embargo al ser consciente de la hora y del elegante auto, supo que ese sujeto solo podía haber sido contratado por Tsukishiro. Vio como Kimihiro le abría la puerta del copiloto invitándola silenciosamente a entrar al coche. En el fondo de su ser, quería preguntar ¿porque Yue no estaba ahí? Pero se contuvo, probablemente el muchacho no quería perder el tiempo con ella ahora que se había asegurado que no iba a huir después de sus amenazas. Tal vez, era lo mejor que no estuviera ahí. Sin pensarlo mucho entro en el auto y dejo que Watanuki cerrara la puerta, miraba por la ventana el edificio en donde había estado viviendo los últimos meses, apretó con más fuerza su bolsa de mano y desvió la mirada del lugar, era bastante doloroso aquello. Shaoran, Saito… demasiados recuerdos se presentaban a su mente.

El hombre entro rápidamente y se acomodó en el asiento del piloto. El carro arrancó y entonces lo supo… ya no había marcha atrás. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? Yue la había vencido de nuevo.

Intento no pensar en ello, después de todo su lugar estaba al lado de su hijo, eso era claro, Kei la necesitaba y no solo eso, no podía dejar que por su egoísmo las amenazas de Yue se hicieran realidad y lastimaran a las personas inocentes de aquel lugar, ella debía de partir, así de claras eran las cartas, entonces si eso era lo correcto, si eso es lo que tenía que hacer, porque sentía una opresión tan dolorosa en el pecho.

–Esto no me incumbe pero creo que deberías saberlo.

La voz repentina y suave de Watanuki la sacó de sus pensamientos. –¿Qué sucede?

El pelinegro suspiró y la miró de reojo mientras se detenía en una señal de alto. –Escucha Kinomoto, no soy una niñera, no soy un santo, no he sido un buen hombre en mi vida, he incluso, aunque prometí jurando en nombre de mi familia que no volvería a hacer algo que lastimara a otros, aquí estoy conduciéndote a lo que por tu semblante, pareciera ser tu funeral. No me considero un ejemplo a seguir.

¿Cómo diablos sabia aquel hombre cuál era su apellido de soltera? ¿Acaso Yue se lo habría dicho? Y más aún ¿de verdad se veía tan mal? –¿Cómo es que tu…?

–Fácil, tu apellido me lo podría haber dicho Tsukishiro y de tu estado, el semblante de tu rostro es sencillo de descifrar, tengo una esposa y cuando se siente mal suele poner una expresión muy parecida a la tuya. Pero esa no es la razón por la cual se tanto de ti. La realidad es que te he estado vigilando a fondo estos últimos días.

Por varios segundos su respiración se detuvo y quedo estupefacta ante lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿Cómo no pensó eso antes? Era más que claro que Yue la mantendría vigilada, pero… ¿Por qué diablos ese hombre se lo estaba diciendo a viva voz?

–¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Por qué me lo estas contando? ¿Acaso es otra burla de parte de Yue?

Kimihiro mantenía su mirada en la carretera mientras le respondía con voz cansada –No quiero ser parte de este juego, lo estoy haciendo por proteger a mi familia y por ayudar a un amigo, pero la verdad el asunto me tiene arto, estoy demasiado viejo para esto. El hecho de que haya sido un delincuente y un mafioso de renombre en el pasado no quiere decir que tenga que cargar con esa sombra toda mi vida. La soledad de mi vida pasada estuvo a punto de consumirme, no tenía un motivo por el cual vivir, solo dañar a otros, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda Kurogane, estoy seguro que me hubiera vuelto loco y me habría perdido.

A pesar de tener bastante lógica lo que el pelinegro le estaba contando, aun no entendía por qué le estaba explicando aquello, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en eso?, cuando el silencio volvió a reinar por varios segundos, su duda aumentaba exponencialmente. ¿Por qué ese sujeto le contaba su pasado? ¿Acaso?

Lo miró con tristeza al descifrar la mirada melancólica de aquel hombre –Entiendo que debió ser difícil, realmente nunca he estado en una situación similar a la de lastimar a alguien a propósito, pero… sé que la soledad y el rechazo suelen ser muy dolorosas, te pueden conducir fácilmente a la desesperación –Claro que entendía en cierta parte lo que sentía el chico de lentes, después de todo, ella misma experimento esa gran soledad y rechazo durante su matrimonio. Muchas veces creyó que se quebraría como una ramita.

El muchacho detuvo lentamente la velocidad del automóvil y se estaciono con cuidado en un paraje a un costado de la carretera. Aun con la mirada al frente y sosteniendo el volante le contesto con voz monótona. – Cuando conocí a mi esposa y forme una familia, me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba perdiendo al negarme formar lazos con las personas y sin darme cuenta la soledad desapareció. Mi familia se volvió mi mundo. Al vigilarte durante este corto tiempo vi en tus ojos la misma entrega que yo tengo con mi mujer y con mi hija. Simplemente me fue imposible no identificarme y es por eso que yo… ya no puedo ser el desgraciado desalmado que era antes. Esa es la razón. –El hombre se mantenía estático –No pienso moverme Kinomoto, así que escucha bien, en la guantera del auto están los reportes de todos los días que te estuve vigilando, hay fotografías y unos cuantos archivos de tu trabajo y el hospital que frecuentabas, también hay un recuento de las personas con las que has estado conviviendo y los lugares que acostumbrabas.

Al escuchar aquello la incertidumbre le invadió, con manos temblorosas abrió la guantera del auto y encontró en dicho compartimiento todo lo que el castaño le había descrito. Efectivamente había fotos, una lista de personas y reportes de su trabajo y el hospital. No tenía caso preguntar cómo había conseguido dicha información, Yue tenía los medios y el dinero, mientras Watanuki tenía la experiencia.

Tragó lentamente y pensó en todo lo que su marido podría hacer con dicha información. –¿Qué piensa hacer Yue con esto? ¿Amenazarme aún más? –No pudo contenerse a preguntar aquello que en su boca le estaba quemando, más aun después de ver dentro de los papeles una fotografía de Shaoran, Saito y ella en el parque. Sus manos sudaban.

Watanuki puso en marcha de nuevo el auto –No lo sé. Pero creo, que tanto tú como yo lo podemos imaginar claramente. Sabes Kinomoto, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de entregar esos reportes, así que tómalos y has con ellos lo que quieras. Mi deber era asegurarme de que no huyeras y he cumplido mi palabra, les entregare un reporte falso.

¿Le estaba diciendo aquello de manera sincera? ¿Le ayudaría a esconder su vida en New York? Si en verdad lo estaba haciendo, solo podía… –Si me estas siendo sincero con tus palabras, gracias Watanuki –Apretó con fuerza por varios segundos los papeles contra su pecho y los metió rápidamente en su bolso. –¿No tendrás problemas por esto?

– No. Yo les daré un archivo muy similar, pero solo con tus pendientes del trabajo. Todo lo demás solo te compete a ti y por mí no lo sabrán, estate tranquila ellos no verán nada más. Tenemos 10 minutos antes llegar al aeropuerto, así que mejor disfrútalos y relájate un poco.

Bajó los hombros intentando liberar un poco de su tención, mientras regresaba su mirada al exterior del auto. Entre todo el dolor en el que estaba rodeada desde el día que inicio aquel viaje a los Estados Unidos, su corta estadía en New York, el volver a trabajar por su cuenta, la dicha de conocer a Saito y el vivir con Shaoran, todo eso, le habían devuelto las fuerzas a su alma marchita y ahora se daba cuenta de que si bien no podía controlar las circunstancias, siempre habría gente dispuesta ayudar, como Watanuki o… como aquella vez en el aeropuerto, cuando conoció a Shaoran.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Kurogane se había encargado de todo lo necesario en cuanto a arreglar los papeles del vuelo. No tendrían ningún problema en salir con destino a Tokio durante la noche, sin embargo ese era la más mínima de sus preocupaciones. Esperaba de manera nerviosa en la sala privada del aeropuerto, sentía como la ansiedad le carcomía entero, ya era tarde y el maldito sujeto que había contratado Kurogane aún no llegaba con su esposa. ¡MALDITA SEA! Debía haber sido él mismo el que fuera a recogerla, pero para su suerte por órdenes del detective, Watanuki había salido a buscar a Sakura minutos antes de que él empezara a leer los archivos que Kurogane había investigado. El pelinegro le había insistido fervientemente que esperar a Watanuki sería lo más rápido, mucho más que salir corriendo hacia Sakura, sin embargo aunque tuviera razón… ¡ÉL SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA ESPERAR! No soportaba estar quieto, esperando a que ella llegara como si nada.

El dolor que había causado a la Kinomoto jamás lo podría cambiar. A esas alturas mirarse al espejo era algo que no podía hacer sin sentirse una completa basura. Era un verdadero bastardo y se había convertido en el tipo de persona que el mismo odiaba… estaba seguro que si sus padres se enteraran de lo que había hecho, probablemente no solo se sentirían enojados, sino que también muy decepcionados… ellos le pidieron todo este tiempo que confiara en su esposa y aun así, él siguió dudando, lastimándola, culpándola, tachándola y humillándola ¿Qué clase de esposo era? ¿Qué clase de padre? ¿Qué clase de persona?

¿Qué pensaría Yukito de él? El pecho aun le dolía y tragar se le dificultaba.

Le hizó cosas horribles a Sakura, lo que le había hecho no se podía olvidar así de fácil, él mismo no podría perdonarse, después de todo, se comportó como un monstruo, una bestia sin conciencia… intentar explicarse sería una odisea, pero intentar recuperar a su esposa sería una verdadera travesía, aunque a estas alturas nada importaba ahora, daría todo de sí mismo para recuperar la confianza y el amor que estaba seguro aun vivían dentro de Sakura, porque él la quería, aunque sonara egoísta, se aprovecharía del cálido corazón de Sakura, de la compasión latente que la castaña tenía desde que la conoció, aquellos cálidos recuerdos que ambos habían compartido y que ahora se volvían el lazo en el que se apoyaría para cumplir su misión. Reconquistar a su esposa.

Apretó fuertemente los puños –¡Me he hartado! Ya han tardado bastante, iré a buscarlos. –Estaba a punto de emprender su búsqueda cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron bruscamente y entonces la vio…

–Perdonen la tardanza la ciudad por la noche no debería ser tan complicada, pero ya saben… New York nunca duerme –El chico de lentes intentaba justificar su impuntualidad, pero simplemente no le prestaba atención. Estaba 100% concentrado en la castaña. No sabía cómo proceder exactamente.

**Pov Sakura**

En cuanto entro en aquella sala detrás de Kimihiro pudo observar a su esposo, se veía tan pulcramente vestido y con la típica imponencia que su presencia ejercía, sin embargo esta vez notó algo un poco distinto en su marido. Su inconfundible mirada de odio y rencor, la cual solía regalarle cada mañana desde el incidente de Yukito, parecía haber desaparecido. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y miró al suelo, estaba equivocada, ya tenía más de siete años de experiencia con Yue, debía de quedarle más que claro que él la odiaba.

Creyó que estaría lista para volver a ver a Yue, que tendría el valor para enfrentarlo sin ningún problema y a pesar de sentirse con una confianza presente, también una reducida parte dentro de ella tenía una inseguridad latente. Él hombre frente a ella no solo había sido el amor de su vida, sino que también había sido la razón de vivir una de las etapas más dolorosas y obscuras de su existencia.

Miró como Watanuki se acercaba rápidamente al tipo pelinegro que acompañaba a Yue y como le entregaba un sobre, con lo que supuso sería el reporte falso de su persona. Rápidamente ambos hombres salieron de la habitación, dejándole sola con su marido.

Tan ensimismada estaba con dicha acción que no sintió a Yue acercársele. –Sakura… que gusto verte.

¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Qué pretendía? Quizá… ¿quería volver a humillarla y pisar sobre ella? ¡Eso sí que no! Ya no permitiría que Yue la tratara como basura, había recuperado la confianza y se encargaría de mantenerse firme, sobre todo por su hijo. Si ella quería cuidar del bienestar Kei, tenía que ser fuerte y protegerlo de los malos ejemplos de Yue, no dejaría que su hijo se convirtiera en un adefesio como su padre.

Su mirada cálida cambio y le fue imposible no mirar a Yue con rencor –¿Debes estar bromeando verdad? Déjame aclarar algo Tsukishiro, ya no soy la misma persona que antes y no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a humillar. Volveré contigo a Japón porque voy a proteger a mi hijo de todo peligro y eso te incluye a ti.

**Pov Yue**

Las palabras de la chica lo lastimaron, pero sabía que se merecía cada una de ellas. De entre todos los escenarios posibles, nunca se imaginó ver a Sakura tan a la defensiva, la chica realmente destilaba fuerza y poder, incluso el mismo se sintió abrumado por varios segundos, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, si quería recuperar a su esposa debía empezar por explicarse y llevarla a casa, su garganta quemaba por hablar, sin embargo tal vez ese no era el mejor momento, su vuelo estaba por salir y su mujer se encontraba muy alterada.

Se mantuvo callado analizando la situación y su ceño se frunció inconscientemente. –Por favor Sakura… –Su voz antes grave parecía perder fuerza con cada palabra pronunciada –Debemos irnos.

Estiró su mano intentando tomar la bolsa de la Kinomoto, sin embargo está en un acto reflejo rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de su alcance, huyendo de su contacto. Dicha acción le dolió, aunque no tanto como la mirada que la castaña le lanzaba. Una mirada llena de desconfianza y miedo. Su corazón se estrujaba al verla temerle.

–Por favor Sakura solo quiero ayudarte con tu bolsa, no pienso acerté daño. –La chica sin embargo se mantenía alejada. Desviándole la mirada.

–Rocket… – La castaña casi susurro aquellas palabras.

Aquello solo le confundió –¿Rocket? ¿De qué hablas Sakura?

–No me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado Yue. Fue hace tres años, ¿lo recuerdas? Fueron varias empresas las que se acercaron a la compañía Tsukishiro, con la intención de hacer negocios. La compañía Rocket fue una de ellas, nos invitó a una fiesta con otros empresarios… ¿Ahora lo rememoras Yue?

Como un rayo el recuerdo llego a su mente…

_**Flash back**_

_Su elegante traje se había manchado después de beber del costoso vino que tenía en su cava, cosecha del 83 decía la etiqueta, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Paseaba en su mano una copa llena de aquel líquido. Sakura llevaba más de 1 hora en su habitación arreglándose para la fiesta y simplemente ya estaba desesperado. Beber obviamente era la mejor opción para relajarse un poco. Como detestaba a esa mujer, lo tenía completamente atado a ella, la odiaba, pero también la amaba profundamente. No tenía idea como emociones tan contrarias podían vivir en su corazón solo por una sola persona. Fueron otras 4 copas de vino las que tomo antes de que su esposa saliera de su habitación y lo encontrara en la sala bebiendo tranquilamente. Vestía un elegante vestido rojo sin mangas, estaba tan ceñido a su cuerpo que acentuaba con perfección cada una de sus finas curvas. Tenía un bolso discreto con una correa atravesando la fina silueta de su cuello, se relamió los labios, ese maldito objeto le hacía desearla con mayor intensidad, tanto así que le desconcentraba constantemente. Una cadena sencilla de oro adornaba su cuello, haciéndole compañía a un par de largos pendientes dorados. Su esposa se veía tan hermosa y al mismo tiempo tan sexy… brillaba como una estrella en la noche, estaba seguro que cualquier hombre no dudaría en intentar acercarse a Sakura con intención de poder estar con ella, pero claro, él jamás permitiría algo así. ¡Primero muerto!_

_Gruño bajo, debía controlarse. Se negaba profundamente a estar con una persona como Sakura, ella misma se había ganado su desprecio, ese… ese era parte de su castigo. – Hoy es un día importante Sakura, no podemos dejar esperando a los inversionistas y accionistas de Rocket. Esta fiesta es trascendental para el futuro de la empresa Tsukishiro. ¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto? ¿Acaso estabas zurciendo ese feo vestido? Porque si fue por otro motivo querida, te aseguro que perdiste nuestro tiempo. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado "arreglándote", porque estoy reafirmando que todo ha sido un fracaso, ese maquillaje te queda horrible._

_La chica lo miraba con ¿tristeza?, su corazón se tambaleo, dolía verla así, sin embargo si en verdad ella, sentía algún sentimiento parecido, prefirió ignorarlo. Se repetía que no le importaba en absoluto lo que pensara._

–_Por favor no te enfades Yue. __En realidad estaba asegurándome de que Kei estuviera dormido, le estaba escribiendo unos consejos a la niñera por si llegaba a despertar, sabes que me da un poco de miedo dejarlo solo. En cuanto al vestido me lo regaló mi madre en mi cumpleaños pasado, es sencillo pero bonito, lo compramos juntas en el centro comercial. La vendedora nos aseguró que se me veía muy bien y... –La castaña solo miraba el suelo._

_Alzó una ceja pensativo –¿Acaso no lo sabes Sakura?, los vendedores dirán cualquier cosa para que adquieras sus productos, se trata de ser empresario. No es extraño que mientan con respecto al aspecto de las personas. –Estiró su mano y la extendió en claro indicio –Dame tu bolso, no lo necesitaras, esto solo te hace lucir peor, es más no vuelvas a usarlos. Si lo vuelvo a ver, te asegurare que te lo quitare y lo tirare. Créeme, te estoy haciendo un favor. –De hecho contrario a lo que había mencionado, dicho bolso le queda a la perfección a Sakura, demasiado bien, sin embargo su tonta escusa fue lo único que se lo ocurrió para hacer que la pequeña mujer dejara dicho objeto. No podía observar como la correa del bolso de mano pasaba por el cuello de su esposa, como tentándolo a quitarla, a que jugara con el cuello de ella, a besarla…_

_La chica apretó con fuerza su pequeña bolsa roja, la cual era el conjunto de su vestido. –Supongo que tienes razón… creí que me quedaba bien._

_Miró a la chica con indiferencia, su voz salió con odio y sus palabras con un doble sentido. –Estoy seguro que matarías porque así fuera Sakura. –No perdió tiempo, le quito la bolsa rompiendo su fina correa y la tiró al suelo con rudeza._

_La chica le volvió a dirigir rápidamente la mirada –¡Yue por favor escúchame, te aseguro que yo no mate a Yukito, debes creerme! Si tan solo…_

_Dejó de mirarla y le dio la espalda interrumpiéndola. – ¡Cállate! ¡No me importa lo que tengas que decirme Sakura, ya larguémonos de una buena vez! –Se dirigió hacia su automóvil sin mirar atrás, sabía que ella le seguiría, siempre lo hacía._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Tembló ante el recuerdo que llego a su mente. Fue un estacazo tan duro que sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago sacándole el aire. Se había comportado como un desgraciado y no tendría manera de cambiarlo, pero aun… aun podía cambiar el futuro de ambos. Quería creer en ello. Estaba seguro. Se repetía constantemente que no solo esos recuerdos estaban en Sakura, sino también todos los buenos que compartieron y se aferró a esa pequeña esperanza. Aun no era tarde para ellos.

**Pov Sakura**

¿Cómo Yue pretendía que le diera su bolso?, cuando en el mismo se encontraban los papeles de su vida, aquellos que le pertenecían y por los cuales Watanuki le había investigado y no solo eso, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado con su última bolsa cuando Yue y ella salieron hacia la fiesta de la empresa Rocket aún estaba presente. Era demasiado doloroso. La humillación, el dolor y la tristeza que sintió ese día fueron una verdadera tortura. En aquel instante, su verdadera personalidad fuerte y decidida se mantenía sumida bajo el yugo que sentía de ser responsable de la muerte de Yukito, por lo que se negaba a responder a Yue o ir en su contra, tanto tiempo sintió aquello que empezó a creer que en verdad se merecía ese trato, pero ahora todo era completamente diferente, después de hablarlo con Shaoran se dio cuenta de que en verdad no había sido responsable de dicha muerte y por lo tanto, dicho yugo había desaparecido por completo de sus hombros, se sentía libre de enfrentar a Tsukishiro, de igual a igual, frente a frente, sin remordimientos, sin deudas, sin dudas, sin ataduras… su ser había resurgido de las cenizas.

* * *

**Pov Akiho**

El sexo caliente por la mañana siempre le había gustado. Dio un respiro largo y volvió a acurrucarse en el gran pecho de su amante. Ahora que el hijo de Yue no estaba, podía disfrutar con tranquilidad el poder coger en cualquier parte de la mansión Tsukishiro y que mejor lugar que la cama principal de aquel lugar. Sintió de repente como una gran mano la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba aún más al cuerpo de su compañero. Al parecer Kaito había despertado por fin y no solo él, sino también su "amiguito", tal parecería que significaba otra ronda matutina.

Los labios de Kaito empezaron a recorrer su cuello y se estremeció ante la sensación –Buenos días preciosura, siento que has estado demasiado exigente los últimos días. ¿Acaso te excitó el hecho de que sea tuyo las 24 horas?

Sonrió socarronamente y lo imitó besándolo. –¡Cállate tonto! Sabes que si no fueras tan buen amante en la cama hace mucho que te hubiera dejado.

Dejó de besarla y la observó a los ojos –¿Estas segura de ello? Creí que estabas enamorada de mí y de mis fieles sentimientos hacia ti.

Río con fuerza –Deja de bromear Kaito, tu y yo sabemos que tú no tienes sentimientos, solo tienes una cosa entre las piernas que sabe muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo.

El chico le sonrió –Soy alguien elegante. Déjame fingir siquiera que tengo sentimientos mujer, que si bien me acuesto por interés, no negare que eres de las mejores mujeres con las que me he acostado, no por nada has logrado que me haya quedado prendado a tu cuerpo, las demás se quedan cortas, están ya demasiado usadas para mí. Pero tú… eras la mismísima afrodita, no puedo cansarme de tu cuerpo de muerte y estoy seguro que ningún hombre en el planeta podría resistirse a ti y tus sensuales curvas.

Lo jaló de nuevo hacia ella para unir sus labios en un beso furioso –Cariño creo que eso quedo claro cuando logre meterme en los pantalones del estúpido de Yue, un hombre tan necesitado de una mujer no puede resistirse a mis encantos. Es tan patético.

Volvieron a unir sus bocas, mientras las manos de Kaito empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ella sentía la gloria en ese instante, todo hubiese sido una sesión magnifica de sexo matutino, sino fuera por el horrible y molesto sonido de su teléfono celular sonado en la cómoda. Pensó en ignorarlo y continuar con su actividad matinal, sin embargo el sonido insistente del móvil término por desquiciarla, tomó dicho aparato y lo miró rápidamente aun con Kaito besándola en el cuello y la clavícula. Era una llamada de Yue, no podía ignorarla así que con los nervios de acero que la caracterizaban desbloqueo el aparato y escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

–_¿Bueno? ¿Estás ahí Akiho?_

¡Maldición! Kaito y su magnífica lengua que le hacían creer que en cualquier momento se le escaparía un gemido en cuanto abriera su boca.

–¡Yue! Pero que sorpresa, no esperaba que llamaras tan pronto. ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Por fin encontraste a la asesina de tu esposa?

El silencio en el otro lado de la línea la tenso un poco, más aun cuando tuvo que morderse el labio para no chillar cuando su amante se introdujo en ella, empezando con un lento vaivén.

Escuchó un resoplido de Yue y como la voz del mismo cambio a una más grave y agresiva, casi salida de ultratumba _– No la vuelvas a llamar así Akiho, han pasado muchas cosas y tengo que hablar contigo en persona, pero por ahora solo quería avisarte que llegare en aproximadamente 7 horas. ¿Cómo esta Kei?_

¿Cómo diablos iba a saber eso? –Está súper bien, no para de jugar con su perro. Ese niño y ese gracioso animal parecieran ser los mejores amigos.

Gimió fuerte al sentir como Kaito aumentaba las embestidas. _–¿Qué fue ese sonido?_

¡Maldición! El muchacho le veía con burla, disfrutaba ponerla en esa situación y eso estaba segura que lo excitaba, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque ella también lo sentía. ¿Ahora cómo se explicaba? –Perdón Yue me levante temprano a cocinar algo para el desayuno y me tropecé con una silla, me golpee un dedo.

–_Ya veo… ¿Crees que pueda hablar con Kei?_

Genial el tonto se había creído su escusa, pero ahora… ¿de dónde sacaba al mocoso? –Lo siento Yue pero Kei aún está dormido, creo que lo mejor será esperar a que llegues, de seguro se emocionara muchísimo.

Aun con Kaito entre las piernas y con la discusión por teléfono con Yue, no iba a negar que estaba teniendo un buen sexo. _–Supongo que no se puede hacer mucho. Te veo en 7 horas._

Escuchó como Yue colgó el teléfono y lo maldijo. Ahora tendría que ir a buscar al mocoso. Aunque primero que nada terminara aquella candente sesión.

* * *

**Pov Kurogane**

Sabía que después de que Yue leyera toda su investigación su actitud hacia su esposa cambiaría radicalmente, aunque nunca se esperó que el vuelo de regreso a Japón fuera tan tenso, entre dicha pareja se podía sentir la tensión cortar como espada el ambiente. Contrario a lo que había pensado, sería bastante difícil que Yue Tsukishiro recuperara a su esposa, el dolor que había detrás de la actitud de la chica Kinomoto era demasiado grande como para poder ser olvidado fácilmente. Por su parte no podía dejar de observar a ambos mientras tomaba tranquilamente su tasa de café, por un lado los dos habían sido víctimas de un gran malentendido, por el otro, Yue se dejó engañar por los celos y cegar por el dolor, lastimando en el proceso a la persona que amaba, y para rematar estaba seguro que existía alguien externo que quería causar daño tanto a la familia Tsukishiro como a la Kinomoto. Abrió el archivo de espionaje que Watanuki había armado sobre Sakura, la mayoría de los datos proporcionados eran irrelevantes para la investigación, al parecer Sakura según lo escrito por su camarada, solo se había dedicado a trabajar en la contaduría de un pequeño negocio de abarrotes en New York, cosas que simplemente no le importaban en lo absoluto. Se masajeó la cien un poco frustrado, hace años que trabajaba en la investigación de personas y era muy capaz de reconocer los archivos manipulados, Kimihiro había sido un matón, pero jamás contó con un escrutinio lo suficientemente alto para manipular datos, nunca creyó que su viejo amigo fuera capaz de mentirle, debía de averiguar por qué lo había hecho. De verdad todo era un caos, incluso el tiempo que estuvo trabajando para la mafia parecía ser el paraíso comparado con el enredo con el que se había encontrado con Tsukishiro, era una mezcla de curiosidad y un extraño impulso el que lo obligaban con todo su ser a intentar esclarecer aquel escenario.

Miró los asientos del avión, hasta el fondo, en la parte de atrás se encontraba Yue con la mirada baja, entre sus manos estaba su celular y por momentos veía por la ventana. En la parte de adelante lo más alejado posible del Tsukishiro, se encontraba Sakura, la chica igualmente veía por la ventana. Él estaba en medio, del lado contrario, por lo cual y tenía un perfecto panorama de ambos. La mirada de aquellos jóvenes estaba cargada de dolor y arrepentimiento, estaba presente la ausencia de vida.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a averiguar por su cuenta todo aquello que Watanuki le había negado. Llegó al asiento de la chica y se sentó a su lado sin ninguna delicadeza haciendo que la misma le prestara atención inmediatamente.

–¿No crees que los vuelos son demasiado cansados y aburridos? Sobre todo con lo largo que es el trayecto a Japón, las películas son repetitivas y ni hablar de lo incomodo de los asientos.

La chica le miraba con desconfianza –¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Sonrió burlonamente, sería más difícil de lo que había pensado. –Veo que es demasiado intuitiva señorita Tsukishiro, justo lo que me podría esperar de la descendencia de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko. Toda usted destila el típico porte del apellido Kinomoto, aunque la dulzura que dicen le caracteriza, parece no mostrarse para mí.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Al parecer la había sorprendido. –¿Cómo es que usted…?

Resopló demostrando confianza y su sonrisa creció más –Soy un investigador experimentado si no supiera quienes son mis clientes, entonces eso me dejaría muy mal parado, mi reputación se iría por los suelos y justo en un negocio en donde vendes tu reputación por encontrar un buen contrato para que adquieran tus servicios, no puedo darme el lujo de parecer un imbécil. Solo quiero conocer más de usted.

**Pov Sakura**

Ese sujeto, de apariencia tan misteriosa irradiaba desconfianza a su alrededor. Si era el investigador personal de Yue, aquel tipo que la había encontrado y por el cual había sido amenazada, entonces no podía ser una buena persona. Si lo que Yue buscaba con ese detective era encontrar más cosas con las cuales mantenerla amenazada o lastimarla aún más, no se lo permitiría, no le daría las armas con las cuales acabar con ella.

–No sé quién seas, pero estoy segura que de ti no puede venir nada bueno si tienes algo que ver con Yue.

Con rostro serio, extendió sus manos y los brazos hacia arriba en señal de paz. –Por favor no me juzgues así. Está bien, tal vez debí encontrar una mejor excusa para hablar contigo, pero no miento cuando digo que es muy aburrido estar en un vuelo y…

Lo interrumpió abruptamente, no le gustaba su juego. –Por favor vete, no pienso decirte nada y mucho menos hablar contigo amistosamente. –Estaba bastante cansada y no quería platicar con nadie, aun en su mente la ilusión de ver un Saito triste de no verla y un Shaoran sorprendido por su ausencia rondaban sus pensamientos, se sentía como una escoria por abandonarlos de semejante manera.

El pelinegro la miró seriamente y se levantó de su lugar dándole la espalda. –Como gustes Kinomoto, pero si necesitas en algún momento hablar, no dudes en buscarme. Por cierto… Kurogane You-Ou., ese es mi nombre –Se levanto y así como había llegado, se fue dejándola sola.

Sus palabras desconcertantes solo la hicieron sentirse más agobiada aun, necesitaba desahogarse, pero claramente no con ese sujeto. Por otro lado agradecía internamente que Yue se sentara lejos de ella en cuanto abordaran el avión, incluso agradecía aún más que no le dirigiera la más mínima palabra en lo que llevaban de trayecto. Al menos en ese espacio, ese silencio la hacía sentir un poco más tranquila.

* * *

**Pov ¿?**

Mientras que uno mira como las flores crecen, es inevitable sentir un poco de dolor al verlas marchitar. Lo mismo sucede con las personas, no hay nada más doloroso que ver como una persona crece y de pronto su vida se extingue.

Depositó con cuidado un ramo de claveles rosados en aquella tumba de mármol y adoquín. Dos grandes lobos de cantera estaban a los lados de la lápida y le miraban duramente. No solo era los guardianes que cuidaban ese mausoleo, sino que también estaba seguro que juzgaban a todos aquellos que se acercaban a la misma. Se sentó al lado de tan magnificas estatuas y sacó de la pequeña bolsa de papel que cargaba una gran botella de vino junto con dos copas de cristal grabado. Sirvió los dos cálices, uno lo puso con cuidado sobre la tumba y el otro lo balanceo entre sus manos mientras le daba un gran sorbo.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que viniera a verte y te pido disculpas, decir que me ha faltado tiempo es una mentira, solo… no tenía el valor suficiente.

Miró hacia su alrededor y se dio cuenta que los arboles del cementerio habían perdido todas las hojas, claro indicio de que el otoño se estaba acabando y pronto entraría el invierno. El tiempo avanzaba sin esperar a nadie... dio otro sorbo a su copa.

–Las heladas llegaran en cualquier momento y este lugar lleno de nieve debe ser aún más frío que de lo que de por sí ya es. No te preocupes, mandare a alguien para que remueva la nieve constantemente y limpie el lugar.

Tomó entre sus manos un puñado de tierra del lugar. Estaba tan seca y removida que jamás crecería algo en ese lugar. Su mirada regreso a la tumba y una cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon. Rápidamente la limpio.

– Debes de sentirte muy solo en este sitio.

Terminó su copa de vino y de la bolsa saco unos cuantos caramelos, los depositó igualmente sobre la lápida. –Son tus favoritos, ¿no es cierto? Los conseguí para ti.

Las horas pasaron, mientras platicaba amenamente. Pronto solo existió el silencio y a pesar de ello no se retiró del lugar, se mantuvo cuidando expectante. El sol dio paso a la luna y solo entonces se levantó, se inclinó ante la tumba a manera de despedida.

– Te diría que volveré pronto, pero no quiero mentirte.

Pasó su mano por la escritura del epitafio y por el nombre del dueño de aquella tumba. Delineando con cuidado cada letra, cada recuerdo.

– No sabes cuánto daría por que hubiera sido yo el que estuviera en ese lugar.

* * *

**Guest: **Como lo he prometido, no he tardado mucho :33

**Karenzuniga:** Me agrada que la historia te esté gustando xD me da mucho ánimo saber que alguien disfruta de mi manera de escribir :33 Yue ha hecho muchas cosas u-u será difícil que Sakura le perdone (si es que lo hace aún no sabemos xD) y en cuanto Shaoran, él es otra historia ya veremos cómo reacciona a la ausencia de Sakura. Te mando muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**pepsipez:** Creo que lo mío es escribir escenas de drama, las historias me cuentan un poco más de trabajo Xd por eso suelo hacer colaboración como beta con algunos autores de otros fandom :33 en cuanto Yue, supongo que cualquiera puede equivocarse y tomar malas decisiones, sin embargo hay ciertos errores que son muy graves y que el perdón suele ser difícil. De América sabremos más, aún hay historia para Shaoran y Saito. c: Nos leemos pronto y te mando muchos saludos.

Hola chicos, espero estén teniendo buen trabajo o estudio hoy el capítulo fue un poco más largo y espero lo disfrutaran mucho, de ser así no olviden dejarme un bonito review es la gasolina que me impulsa a continuar con el trabajo de la historia, anímense c: Les mando muchos abrazos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Estoy aquí de nuevo, con un capítulo más, el trabajo a veces no deja tiempo, ustedes disculpen, ya estoy retomando el ritmo para publicar, ya saben, lento pero seguro, yo estaré publicando pronto c:

"_El lugar donde nacen los niños y mueren los hombres, donde la libertad y el amor florecen, no es una oficina ni un comercio ni una fábrica. Ahí veo yo la importancia de la familia"_

– Gilbert Keith Chesterton

CAPITULO XV – "Familia"

**Pov Shaoran**

Primero fue impaciencia, después fue incertidumbre he incomodidad, diez, quince, veinte minutos y así pasó a una hora. No era posible que Sakura tardara tanto tiempo en arreglar unos simples papeles, más aun cuando podía hacerlo con su ayuda. ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar? Se estiró en el pequeño sofá que tenía en el departamento y se levantó lentamente, él no era muy paciente y estaba seguro que ya le había dado suficiente tiempo a la chica para que pudiera ordenar sus dichosa papelería, algo no estaba bien. Era tarde para que Sakura estuviera preocupada por asuntos del trabajo y aunando al hecho de que el estado de salud de la castaña no era el mejor, no sentía que fuera correcto dejarla desgastarse de esa manera, no podía permitir que Sakura siguiera desvelándose sin razón alguna. Se dirigió a su habitación para asegurarse de que Saito estuviera profundamente dormido y fue en búsqueda de la pequeña chica.

Antes de salir de la habitación miró de lejos al niño, el pequeño dormía con brazos extendidos en la gran cama, se acercó con lentitud y lo arropó con cuidado. Tenía un ronquido apenas perceptible y una cara de tranquilidad. Abrazaba el muñeco de felpa que Sakura le había regalado y en la otra mano tenía su muñeco de plástico con forma de lobo. Sonrió inconsciente. Su propio padre le había regalado una colección completa de animales de plástico cuando era niño, sin embargo al pasar de los años estos se fueron perdiendo, aunque el cariño que le tenía a dichos objetos jamás desapareció. Cuando vio aquel lobo en el escaparate del zoológico le fue imposible no comprárselo a Saito. Salió de la habitación en silencio. Traería a rastras a Sakura si era necesario. Sonrió zancarrón al imaginarse peleando con ella y ganándole sin mayor problema. A escasos centímetros de salir de su departamento se detuvo pensante… ¿desde cuándo sonreía tan seguido? Agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro para despejar sus pensamientos, era raro admitir que desde que Sakura y Saito habían llegado a su vida, las sonrisas en su rostro eran algo más común.

Entró en el departamento de la castaña, lo encontró con las luces apagadas y extrañamente en silencio. Era algo muy extraño y no pudo evitar que una sensación de preocupación se expandiera por todo su cuerpo. Algo no olía bien, para nada bien. Prendió rápidamente las luces y miró a su alrededor, encontrando un vacío total tanto en la pequeña sala como en la cocina adjunta. No veía a la chica por ningún lado, ni en la sala y ni en el comedor. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue buscarla en su habitación, encontrándose con un resultado similar, llevo una mano a su pecho al sentir un tirón y apretó su camisa en un puño. Buscó rápidamente en el baño y lo encontró igualmente vacío. En ese punto la sensación de vacío en su pecho había crecido exponencialmente, se llevó una mano a la altura del corazón intentando calmar los latidos desbocados del mismo. ¿En qué momento había empezado a temblar? Se talló los ojos con insistencia y volvió a buscar en todo el lugar. No… no podio ser posible.

Gritó con fuerza antes de sentir un nudo en su garganta –¡Joder! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando…!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas fuera del departamento hasta la entrada principal del edificio. En la calle buscaba desesperado con la mirada. Tal vez… tal vez Sakura había salido a comprar a la tienda a última hora. ¡Claro eso era lo más seguro! Un extraño miedo se estaba apoderando de él y no podía dejar que tomara el control. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba a punto de correr a buscarla a las tiendas más cercanas cuando una voz le llamó mencionando su nombre.

– Shaoran... ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora?

Volteó encontrándose con su interlocutor de ojos azules. Eriol lo miraba seriamente mientras sostenía una linterna en su mano. –Lo siento Eriol. ¡No tengo tiempo!

En lugar de que Eriol se fuera dejándolo solo, lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo impidiendo que se moviera –Tranquilo Shaoran. Sabes que no te hará bien entrar en pánico, ¿no deberías estar con aquel niño?

Detuvo su forcejeo al escuchar al pelinegro. ¿Cómo sabía que solo estaba él cuidado a Saito? –Yo… no es lo que… –Lo pensó rápidamente, y ¿si Eriol había vista a Sakura? Tragó fuertemente –Ey Eriol ¿Acaso haz visto a Sakura? ¿No la haz visto por aquí? La he estado buscando, ya es tarde y…

Eriol le interrumpió con un gesto de su mano –Salí a vigilar que todo estuviera en orden hace una hora. La gente del edificio ha estado comentando que un tipo a estado merodeando el edificio estos últimos días. –El ojiazul suspiró largamente antes de continuar –La vi subir a un coche negro y arrancar rápidamente en dirección norte. –Eriol señalo con su linterna la trayectoria. – Creí que se trataba de algún asunto personal y decidí no meterme.

Su corazón se detuvo y el tiempo se vio paralizado. Abrió la boca intentando que el aliento entrara en él, pero aun así se sentía asfixiado. Tomó con ambas manos al pelinegro por el cuello y lo miró con terror.

–¡No lo entiendes! ¡Maldita sea, ¿no sabes que su esposo posiblemente la está casando?! ¡Ella está en peligro! ¡¿No pudiste hacer nada para evitar que subiera a ese maldito auto?!

Su agarre fue perdiendo fuerza y observó como Eriol lo miraba sorprendido. Al parecer no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Estaba seguro que si lo hubiera sabido, no lo hubiera permitido. Eriol protegía a cada persona de ese edificio como si fuera su propia familia y ahora justamente, cuando más necesitaba que estuviera alerta, había permitido que Sakura cayera en las garras del enemigo.

El pelinegro no tenía culpa alguna, pero él necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. –Lo siento Shaoran, pero ella no parecía irse en contra de su voluntad. Subió al coche con tanta tranquilidad que no pensé que pudiera estar en riesgo. En verdad lo lamento.

Su sangre hirvió con fuerza y la furia parecía escapar por cada fibra de su piel. –¡Mientes! Ella no se podría haberse ido sin decirnos nada. ¡Ella no podría dejar a Saito! – ¡Ella no lo podía dejarlo a él! No ahora… ¡No después de ese día! ¡No después de haber compartido aquel beso!... ¡No después de por fin haber aclarado sus sentimientos!

Su agarre disminuyo de fuerza y sus piernas le siguieron. Eriol se mantenía firme mientras él iba cayendo soltándolo en el proceso. Lentamente se fue deslizando hasta el piso, terminando de rodillas en el duro asfalto. Miró el suelo frío de la noche y cerro rápidamente los ojos mientras hacía puños sus manos. ¿Por qué? Esa era la única pregunta que rondaba su mente en aquel amargo instante. Al abrir sus ojos observó como una gota de agua caía en el dorso de su mano, dejando una marca profunda…

* * *

**Pov Kei.**

Jugar futbol con su abuelo en el jardín principal de la casa Tsukishiro era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Le encantaba que su abuelo fuera tan exagerado en sus reacciones, se moría de risa cuando metía un gol. Su abuela Yuko por otro lado los veía a ambos jugar y después de un rato les ofrecía algo de beber o un pequeño tentempié, incluso en algunos momentos se unía en sus juegos de escondidas o de atrapadas. Sus días con sus abuelos Tsukishiro habían sido de los mejores días que había tenido en mucho tiempo, más aun se sintió más contento cuando un día sin previo aviso se unió su abuela Nadeshiko a sus juegos. Fue muy divertido hablar con ella y escuchar historias de cuando su papá y su mamá eran pequeños, incluso le parecían relatos de ensueño, ya que realmente no los podía imaginar siendo tan buenos amigos y llevándose bien. Pero era inevitable, a pesar de estar rodeado del amor de sus abuelos, esto no evitaba que sintiere ese horrible hueco al pensar que su mamá no estaba y que su papá lo ignoraba. Sin que nadie supiera, por las noches en la habitación donde dormía, no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos constantemente, ahogando los sollozos contra la almohada hasta que por fin el sueño le vencía y se quedaba dormido.

Todo transcurrió igual hasta que la vieja bruja de Akiho apareció en la puerta de la mansión Tsukishiro un día temprano por la mañana. Al verla lo primero que hizo fue aferrase con fuerza al vestido de su abuela Yuko. Su abuelo habló con él, tenía que regresar a su casa para que su papá no estuviera preocupado, sin embargo… regresar con aquella mujer le daba mucho miedo. Hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por quedarse con sus abuelos, hasta que escuchó que su madre regresaría ese mismo día a su hogar. La felicidad que le embargo fue tan grande y se dijo así mismo que tenía que ser valiente si quería volver a ver a su madre.

Akiho lo miró feo durante todo el camino en el auto. Se mantuvo callado en asiento trasero, tenía sus manitas juntas y veía al piso evitando por todos los medios las miradas que Akiho le lanzaba de cuanto en cuanto.

–Escucha bien mocoso, si le dices a Yue lo que paso estos días, te aseguro que no solo te asesinare a ti, sino que también asesinare a tu papá y a tu mamá. Todos morirán por tu culpa y estoy segura que no quieres que eso pase ¿verdad? ¡¿Entendiste?!

Se tensó al escuchar a la mujer hablarle. Con miedo le dirigió la mirada dudoso. –No, poo-r favor, ¡yo no diré nada! Pero no les hagas nada a mi mamá y a mi papá

La chica sonrió al verlo – Entonces tendrás que hacer todo lo que te pida de quien adelante mocoso, si no lo haces ya veraz de lo que soy capaz de hacer a tus tan queridos padres, Kaito no se contendrá con ellos.

La angustia y tención que habían desaparecido en la estadía en casa de sus abuelos, rápidamente regresaron en los pocos minutos que llevaba junto a Akiho.

Cuando entro a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue llamar con insistencia a Kero. Fueron varios segundos los que trascurrieron antes de que el perro llegara hasta donde él estaba, respondiendo animado a su llamado agitaba la cola, alzaba sus patas con premura.

Corrió a su habitación con el can pisándole los talones, se encerró en la misma intentando alejarse lo más posible de la mujer bruja. Se subió a su cama junto a Kero. El labrador se encontraba bastante descuidado y sucio, por no decir que muy delgado. Probablemente Akiho no le había prestado atención alguna durante su ausencia. Rápidamente abrazo al perrito por el cuello con mucha fuerza, como si en cualquier instante este fuera a desaparecer. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera regresaba mucho después? La idea de perder a Kero le dolía.

Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro –Perdóname Kero. No debí dejarte solo con esa bruja, pero… pero ahora mi papá y mi mamá van a volver y ellos nos va cuidar a ambos, veraz que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Las distancias parecían tan largas y a su vez tan cortas. Su llegada, el aeropuerto, la despedida de Kurogane y la promesa de un contacto permanente para la investigación de Yukito. Después de mucho ajetreo, por fin estaban en casa. Frente a la imponente misión Tsukishiro, Sakura se mantenía detrás suyo, alejada. Le dolía ver que su esposa tenía tanta desconfianza hacia él, pero claro… no podía culparla. Él la conocía muy bien, desde hace años lo hacía, se veía tranquila, pero la realidad distaba mucho de ello, sabía que la ansiedad estaba aflorando en la piel de la castaña, cada segundo que pasaba, ella se mantenía a la defensiva. Él por su parte, de igual manera se encontraba muy nervioso, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante cuando ambos atravesaran la puerta de su hogar.

Solo tenía una certeza, desde ese momento comenzaba su tarea por explicarse y reconquistar a su esposa, de reconstruir a su familia…

_**Desde ese momento desentrañaría toda la Bruma alrededor de su vida…**_

* * *

**Pepsipez:** ¡Hay que quemar a Yue! xD Ha errado mucho y solo el tiempo dirá que pasa, aún falta por ver uwu Tuve que dejar un tiempo la escritura un rato, pero he vuelto así que espera las actualización. Saludos y nos leemos pronto. (Por cierto ya le estoy dando escritura al nuevo cap de espada blanca, no tardo :33)

**Karenzuniga:** Sakura ha pasado por mucho y no hay justificación para lo que le hicieron pasar, ahora lo mínimo es que ella este tranquila y que la dejen en paz, pero aún faltan muchas cosas :'v así que deberá esperar.

**Laura Ulloa Rivas:** Muchas gracias :33 me emociona mucho que les guste lo que escribo, pues al final, Yue si llevo a Sakura ahí donde esta Akiho, ya veremos más muy pronto. ¡Esta vez prometo no tardar!

**Liz Padilla:** Holis uwu creo que tarde un poquito, disculpadme :'v juro que ya no les haré esperar tanto :33

Hola mis lectores, he regresado después de una larga ausencia, lamento la tardanza prometo que ya no me ausentare tanto uwu espero disfrutaran del nuevo capítulo, se vienen cosas buenas, no olviden dejar un review con su apreciada opinión, son la gasolina que mi impulsa a continuar. Sin más les mando muchos saludos y abrazos virtuales. Vinsmoke fuera.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

De a poco avanzamos, como decimos en la hermosa ciudad de México, lento pero seguro y todo sabe mejor con un bolillo :v Abemos capitulo nuevo, disfrutadlo y guajolotas para todos uwu

_"El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor. Y no sólo al amor el miedo expulsa; también a la inteligencia, la bondad, todo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, y sólo queda la desesperación muda; y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar del hombre la humanidad misma."_

– Aldous Huxley

CAPITULO XVI – "Triste carga"

**Pov Sakura**

La ansiedad la estaba matando dolorosamente, necesitaba entrar rápidamente a la mansión Tsukishiro y reunirse con su hijo lo antes posible. Tanto tiempo alejada de Kei era suficiente razón para tenerla bastante angustiada y aun así, existía la carta escrita en aquella fotografía, que le había roto el corazón. No perdió tiempo, cuando Yue abrió la puerta de la gran casa, ignorándolo por completo, entró presurosa, sosteniendo con fuerza su bolso mientras su mirada se extendió por todo el lugar, buscando una única cosa.

Su garganta ardía y no pudo evitar gritar lo que su alma ansiaba –¡Kei! ¡Hijo, estoy en casa!

No supo cómo transcurrió el tiempo, pero los segundos se le hicieron eternos al no ver ninguna señal de su pequeño, estaba por gritar de nuevo, cuando lo vio correr presuroso, bajando desde las escaleras principales, tanto era su apuro que pensó que caería. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro y estiró las manos por inercia, como si fuera a darle un gran abrazo, quiso correr a su encuentro pero sus músculos no le respondieron. Por unos instantes la duda la asalto parando sus movimientos, en un instante se detuvo por completo, y… ¿Si Yue había inventado aquella carta que le enseño y que le dijo que Kei había escrito?, con la única escusa de hacerla volver ¿Qué tal si su hijo, aun la odiaba? Incluso, que tal… ¿si la aborrecía por haberlo dejado solo? Con esos pensamientos, independientemente de lo mucho que le doliera el corazón, no pudo evitar bajar sus brazos y mantenerse firme mientras desviaba la mirada ocultándola de su retoño.

Sin embargo toda duda desapareció cuando sintió a Kei abrazarla con gran fuerza y desesperación.

La voz del pequeño se oía desgarrada y cortada, sollozos le acompañaban a cada palabra, taladrándole el espíritu. –¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Yo… ¡Lo siento tanto, mamá! ¡Perdóname por ser tan malo contigo! ¡Por favor, perdóname mamá! –Kei se aferró con más fuerza a ella. –¡Ya no me dejes por favor! Por favor… mamá ya no me dejes, te extrañe muchísimo.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y miró al pequeño pelinegro, estaba llorando a mares. Sus manos se encontraron tensas, temblaban intentando moverse, simplemente estaban petrificadas, pero lentamente las fue levantando, como si se movieran en cámara lenta. Se agacho cubriendo con sus brazos a Kei, mientras miraba el rostro del infante, todo rojo y lleno de lagrimones. Intensifico la fuerza de su agarre.

–Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí. Ya, ya paso. –Abrazaba a su descendiente, mientras con una mano le acariciaba maternalmente la cabeza. –No me volveré a alejar de ti. Ya no llores. Estoy aquí, perdona por dejarte solo.

Solo después de sus palabras los sollozos de Kei empezaron a disminuir de intensidad, aunque el niño se mantenía sin despegar su agarre de ella.

**Pov Yue**

Tenía un hueco en el estómago y el corazón le dolía. La escena frente a él era simplemente indescriptible. Se sentía tan ajeno a ella, su hijo se veía tan feliz y tan necesitado de su madre, que de un momento a otro le cayó un peso más a su conciencia, sabía que la culpa de que Kei estuviera lejos de Sakura era enteramente suya. ¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas terminaran así? Todo a su alrededor lo gritaba con fuerza, ahí estaba su hijo, su esposa, su familia, el amor de su vida y él… él era, el desgraciado monstruo que había lastimado a su mujer y a su hijo.

Se acercó lentamente a ambos, tal vez… debería unirse a ellos, empezar por darles una muestra de que el afecto que se mostraban mutuamente no era exclusivo de ellos y que él, sentía lo mismo tanto por su pequeño hijo, como por Sakura, pero… ¿sería correcto? Sakura claramente desconfiaba de él y por su parte, aun no hablaba con ella acerca de lo que ahora sabía del caso de Yukito. Pero es que simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo, como decirle que todos estos años había estado equivocado y que sus acciones no tenían justificación ni perdón alguno, tal pensamiento le deprimió aún más.

Dejó de meditarlo y con una intención protectora, extendió sus brazos con la finalidad de abrazar tanto a su esposa como a su hijo. Que más daba lo que pasara en ese instante, él sentía la necesidad tacita de proteger a su familia y demostrarles que estaba para ellos, sin embargo su intención se vio truncada a mitad de camino cuando unos brazos los tomaron por la espalda y lo abrazaron jalándolo en una sola acción.

–¡Yue amor mío, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba! Todo este tiempo sin ti fue una completa tortura.

Se tensó al darse cuenta que Akiho le envolvía entre sus manos y le besaba el cuello desde atrás. Su mirar rápidamente se dirigió tanto a su esposa como su hijo y lo que observo le destrozo el alma, ambos le veían con dureza, rencor y recelo, claro que la situación no era para menos.

**Pov Kei**

¡Por fin! ¡Su mamá había vuelto! No dudo en correr a su encuentro, aunque en un momento la vio un poco rara, poco le importo, se lanzó sobre ella como si el mundo dependiera de ello y claro que lo hacía, ella era su mundo. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. Sus lágrimas no podían parar, no sabía si eran producto de la misma alegría o del hecho de recordar el dolor de estar separado de su mami por tanto tiempo. Los brazos cálidos de su mamá lo protegían por completo del exterior, se sentía tan seguro y tan amado que quiso permanecer por siempre en esa pequeña burbuja que tanto su madre como él habían creado, pero por desgracia nada era eterno y el sonido abrupto de un golpe le hizo separarse de su mamá.

Frunció el ceño con fuerza al notar como la bruja abrazaba a su padre. Quería acercase a su papá y alejarlo de ella, pero tampoco quería soltar a su mamá. Esa fea mujer lo había tratado tan mal en la ausencia de su padre, sentía una inmensa rabia hacia ella, aunque también le temía fuertemente, no quería que esa malvada señora lastimara a su papá o a su mamá.

Sintió como su madre lo apretaba, se levantó enseguida y le miro dulcemente mientras lo jalaba suavemente de su manita. –¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación hijo? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo, espero te hayas portado muy bien.

Vio en el mirada esmeralda de su progenitora algo raro –¿Mami?

**Pov Sakura.**

La situación frente a ella parecía una burla total, su perfil se volvió rígido y su corazón se apretó al ver a esa mujer abrazar a Yue. Quería levantarse y golpear a la mujerzuela frente a ella, ¿Cómo se atrevían a ello? Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse, aquel no era el momento. Cuando Nadeshiko le contó por teléfono, un aparte ella quiso pensar que estaba en un error, no creyó posible que Yue fuera tan cínico como para llevar a otra mujer al hogar que había compartido con ella, pero ahora, veía que estaba completamente equivocada, del hombre del que alguna vez se había enamorado no quedaba el más mínimo rastro.

Sabía que no estaba bien que Kei viera aquello, para su joven mente debería resultar un escenario de lo más raro y por lo mismo decidió llevárselo lejos. Ella tampoco quería estar ahí, además cuando salió de América se prometió así misma que protegería a Kei de todo aquello que le causara daño y eso claramente, también incluía a Yue, por mucho que su hijo le quisiera.

–Vamos Kei, quiero que me platiques todo y después veremos que te haré para cenar. Has crecido tanto y quizá deba servirte una porción proporcional.

Su hijo antes de mirada contrariada le sonrió con fuerza. Se limpió las lágrimas con su pequeña mano. – !Si! Crecí mucho, pero antes de eso mamá ¡Quiero que con conozcas a alguien!

Kei la guió a su habitación, no sin antes ver de reojo a Yue. Así eran las cosas.

* * *

**Pov Akiho**

10 de 10, estaba completamente orgullosa de su intervención, debían darle un premio por ser tan oportuna en el momento exacto, rio inconscientemente. Yue estaba por completo en sus garras y agradecía a los dioses que fuera tan estúpido para poder tenerlo comiendo de su mano. Solo después que la estúpida mujer del Tsukishiro y el hijo del mismo desaparecieran de su vista, sintió como el muchacho se separaba de ella abruptamente, sin ninguna pisca de delicadeza. Se mantuvo dándole la espalda, mirando justamente en donde habían desparecido mujer y niño.

Yue jamás había sido "delicado" con ella, de hecho por lo regular siempre era bastante rudo, sobre todo en sus encuentros en la cama, pero esta vez era completamente diferente, en su acción no se podía ver el más mínimo atice de cariño, todo lo contrario.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –La voz de Yue sonaba de ultratumba, rasposa y grave.

–¿Eh? A que te refieres cariño, solamente te estaba dando la bienvenida después del largo viaje.

Lo oyó gruñir. –No lo vuelvas a hacer Akiho.

Algo extraño pasaba con Yue –¿Por qué no debería Yue? Tú y yo nos amamos y es normal que nos demostremos nuestro afecto. ¿Acaso querías que hiciera algo más?

El hombre seguía sin mirarle. –Las cosas han cambiado y yo… lo siento Akiho pero entre nosotros no puede existir nada. Me he equivocado gravemente.

Al principio no creyó procesar lo que acaba de oír de los labios del Tsukishiro, por lo que estaba atónita. No podía ser verdad lo que decía ese idiota, él debía estar a su merced, besándole sus pies, siendo su tapete, ¡su riqueza dependía de ello! –No digas tonterías Yue ni juegues con ello. Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos para que digas eso. Deja de bromear.

El muchacho por fin se volteó a verla. Su mirada estaba vacía. –No es ninguna broma Akiho, he hecho muchas cosas mal estos últimos años, pero ya no más. Perdóname pero lo nuestro nunca tuvo un futuro. Estaba cegado por el dolor y la rabia, necesitaba algo a que aferrarme y yo… lo siento pero no te mentiré, amo a mi esposa y quiero recuperarla, por eso ya no puede existir un nosotros.

–¡Debes estar bromeando Yue! ¡Tú odias a esa mujer! Todo este tiempo no hubo momento en que no me recordaras que ella había arruinado tu vida.

–No, el único que arruino mi vida fui yo al no escucharla. No cambiare de opinión, tienes que irte.

Después de oír aquello, no pudo más que apretar sus puños con rabia. Sabía que el regreso de la mujer de Yue sería un problema para sus planes, pero jamás imagino que serían tan graves como para que el muchacho quisiera terminar lo suyo. Esto lo complicaba todo, su padre no estaría para nada complacido.

Había algo más, algo que logra cambiar por completo su opinión al Tsukishiro acerca de la perra Kuchiki, pero... ¿Qué era? Un hombre no cambiaba por completo su mentalidad de la nada, no pasaba de odiar a una persona a amarla en unos pocos días. Existía algo raro y aquello no acabaría ahí, no… no lo haría. Había más de una manera de conseguir lo que quería.

**Pov Yue**

Akiho debía entender que lo suyo no tenía futuro, jamás lo tuvo. El simplemente la utilizaba como un sustituto de su esposa, para engañar a su mente, cosa que sabía no era nada bueno, ni justo. No podía seguir mintiéndole a la muchacha que estaba frente a él. Debía hacer algo bueno por ella por primera vez y ser sincero.

Su voz se suavizo –Debes de abandonar la casa hoy mismo Akiho. Llamare un taxi en tres horas para que te lleve a casa de tu padre. Lo siento.

Dejó de observar a la mujer y se alejó caminando a su despacho. Se sentía mal por la muchacha pero no podía seguir postergando aquello. Primero debía de ponerse al corriente de la empresa y hablar con sus padres acerca de la situación. Les informaría que Sakura había vuelto y que era un buen momento para por fin tener la cena familiar que sus padres tanto habían sugerido, su mujer necesitaba el calor que podía proporcionar el amor de un hogar unido. Debía de volver a articular a su familia de poco a poco. Pero antes de eso, esa misma noche hablaría con ella, le diría toda la verdad acerca de lo que sabía y lo arrepentido que estaba de todo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar a la chica que amaba.

* * *

**New York…**

**Pov Shaoran**

Con la mirada perdida tardo en comprender que seguía tirado en el suelo del departamento de Sakura, se sentía fatal, mareado, asqueado y con un dolor horrible en el estómago y el pecho. Había perdido la noción de cuantas botellas de alcohol se había tomado esa noche, incluso estaba a punto de recaer en el viejo vicio de buscar unas cuantas jeringas e inyectarse algo pero poco le importaba. Aquel líquido era el único capaz de poder adormilar tanto su confundido cerebro como su estúpido corazón. No quería pensar en nada, no quería sentir nada. Quería perderse… si… solo deseaba perderse en la inmensidad de la noche y sentir que nada había pasado, que todo estaba bien, que solo era un terrible sueño. Se apresuró a estirar su mano para coger la botella de vodka que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Estaba por alcanzarla cuando un pie pisó con fuerza su mano, deteniéndolo en el acto y haciéndolo soltar una queja por el dolor.

Miró el calzado sobre su mano y con esfuerzo intento quitarlo en vano. Su vista se dirigió al rostro del interlocutor. Claro que lo sabía, aquellos ojos azules sin emoción alguna no podían ser de otro que de Eriol Hiragizawa. –Por favor, vete ¡Quiero estar solo!

Sintió como el pelinegro pisaba con más fuerza sobre su mano –Lo siento. Si estas en el tierra, serás pisado Shaoran. Amigo, no puedes darte el lujo de hacer esto. Ese niño se ha quedado sin madre, no deberías privarlo también de su padre.

Gruñó con fuerza. Una clara advertencia. –¡Eso no es asunto tuyo yo…! –No termino siquiera aquella frase cuando sintió como Eriol le levantaba del suelo sin menor esfuerzo y lo volvía a tirar de un puñetazo.

Llevó su mano a su rostro, para después observarla teñida de rojo. Su labio sangraba y el sabor metálico de aquel líquido invadía su boca –Tomoyo puede cuidar del niño, pero te aseguro que él no la quiere a ella o a mí. Ese niño quiere a sus padres. Está sufriendo y está tanto asustado como confundido, el golpe que te acabo de dar no se compara con el dolor que ese pequeño debe de estar sintiendo.

Aun observaba su mano y sin pensarlo mucho la cerró en un puño. Gritó con fuerza hasta que sintió que la garganta se le destrozaba. Necesitaba sacar el dolor que estaba dentro de sí. Estaba frustrado. Poco a poco fue recuperando su aliento mientras su respiración se fue relajando. –¡Yo sé que Saito está asustado, él quiere ver a Sakura! ¡No soy un estúpido! ¡Ya lo sé! Pero… ella no está y yo no me siento con suficientes fuerzas como para enfrentarlo. No odio a Sakura por lo que ha pasado, me odio a mí mismo por que no pude cumplir mi promesa, ¡no pude protegerla! Pero me aborrezco aún más por haber creado un lazo con ella y con Saito.

El pelinegro le miró largo rato antes de contestarle. –¿Entonces lo dejaras así como si nada? ¿Solo porque tienes miedo?

Se levantó y miró retadoramente a quien tenía enfrente, mientras se tambaleaba producto del efecto del alcohol. –¡Maldición Eriol! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡No soy el modelo de un padre! ¡Mírame! Tengo la finta de un delincuente y mi aspecto asusta a cualquiera, incluso llegue a inyectarme cosas que no eran nada buenas. Soy un conservacionista que se dedica a viajar, un hombre que no puede estar en un solo lugar, que no tiene ni una pizca de dinero extra, más que para llevarse un pan a la boca y sobre todo soy un hombre que trabaja con animales salvajes. Me involucro con gente peligrosa por proteger a los felinos. Un día simplemente no podría volver. Un hombre como yo, jamás podría ser un padre. –Apretó los dientes con fuerza, ¿porque aquello se sentía tan mal y le dolía con mayor intensidad? – No soy la persona que Saito necesita, él… él necesita a alguien como tú y como tu esposa. Estoy seguro que ambos podrán criarlo como es debido.

Eriol no dejaba de inspeccionarlo con frialdad. –¿Eso es todo?

Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la salida del departamento. –Me iré en dos días a México con Nibelungo y esto se habrá acabado. Les mandare dinero constantemente para la manutención del muchacho, pero eso… es todo.

Salió del lugar no sin antes escuchar como Ulquiorra le hablaba. –Piensa muy bien lo que haces Shaoran, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. –Ignoró aquel comentario y decidió alejarse rápidamente. El pecho le dolía y por momentos sentía que olvidaba como respirar. Algo caía por su rostro, quizás estaba lloviendo de nuevo. No volvería ese lugar. Pasaría el tiempo que le quedaba en el zoológico. Su futuro... su futuro era México.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Acaricio con cuidado al gran perro que estaba a su lado. ¿Quién iba a pensar que lo que su hijo le quería mostrar con tanta insistencia era un canido? Aquel animalito era tan juguetón, le recordaba tanto a cierto lobito… Su mirada se ensombreció al pensarlo, Nibelungo… Saito… Shaoran… ¿Cómo estarían ellos? Al sentir una lamida en su mano, sonrió volviendo a su tarea de acariciar al pequeño animal, mientras sonreía al ver a Kei dormido en su cama. Estaba exhausto después de haber estado platicando con ella toda la tarde, en ningún momento le dejo ir hasta que cayo rendido al sueño, y aun así intento por todos los medios no soltar su mano, el pequeño niño se veía tan contento y tan tranquilo. No pudo evitar estirar su mano y acariciar con delicadeza los cabellos de su hijo, era tan parecido a Yue.

Su alma se sentía tranquila, pero no en paz. Algo dentro de ella estaba completamente inquieto y le hacía sentir incomoda constantemente –No sabes cuánto te quiero hijo.

–Yo no lo dudaría en ningún segundo Sakura– Se vio sorprendida cuando escucho a Yue, ¿en qué momento había entrado a la habitación?

Su semblante antes cansado cambio a uno en fase de alerta. –¿Qué es lo que quieres Yue?

El nombrado no mostraba duda en su actuar, sin embargo podía ver cierto nerviosismo en su presencia, algo muy raro en él –Tal vez no me creas Sakura pero yo… –El hombre suspiró cansado y se acercó lentamente a ella, pero se hizo hacia atrás al verlo acercarse, entonces Yue se detuvo. –¿Podemos hablar en nuestra habitación?

No se esperaba aquellas palabras ¿De que debían hablar? ¿Acaso la iba a seguir amenazando? –No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar Yue, las cosas están más que claras y no creo que a la mujer que has traído a casa, le agrade la idea que yo este a solas con su amante.

**Pov Yue**

Sintió una estocada al corazón al escuchar las palabras de esposa y su actuar. Era más que obvio que él se merecía toda la actitud de la castaña, pero aun así no dejaba de dolerle. –Esa mujer no es nada mío Sakura, lo juro, tal vez en un momento yo… –Se calló al escuchar lo que decía. –Solo permíteme hablar contigo, en otro lugar, no quiero despertar a Kei y arruinarle el buen día que ha tenido. Por favor…

Su esposa dejó de observarlo para ver al hijo de ambos. Hace mucho que no veía a Kei tan tranquilo y sonriente. –De acuerdo, pero también deberás escucharme. Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes.

Sakura se levantó de la cama de su hijo donde estaba sentada y salió del cuarto, dejando al perro de Kei en el lugar. Llegaron a su habitación antes de que se diera cuenta. Cerró la puerta y miró a Sakura observarlo profundamente.

Tragó profundo –Sakura yo… veraz… sé que… –No sabía cómo empezar, sentía ahogarse con sus propias palabras.

La chica le miró fríamente. –Vamos Yue nunca has sido suave con tus palabras, porque no dejas de actuar como si te importara y lo dices de una vez. – Se pasmó durante varios segundos. Esa mirada con tintes esmeralda… esa mirada tan dura y decidida, llena de fuerza, valor, elegancia y superioridad. Aquella era la mirada de un Kinomoto, aquella que su esposa había perdido hace años desde la muerte de Yukito, esa mirada… al fin había vuelto y cumplía con su objetivo. Le hacía sentir inquieto y nervioso.

No podía seguir postergando aquello, lo enfrentaría –Sakura, cuando te fuiste contrate un investigador muy famoso en el campo de las desapariciones, lo hice para que él diera con tu paradero, después de algunos meses de sus investigaciones logró encontrarte y así es como di con el lugar donde estabas, aunque pese a que no se lo pedí, él no se limitó solo a eso, sino que investigo acerca del caso de Yukito. Todo lo que sucedió aquel día. –El silencio cortante reino por varios segundos antes de que continuara –Él me entrego un archivo con todo aquello. Yo… yo sé, que eres inocente. Estaba equivocado.

* * *

**Karenzuniga:** Yue ha errado bastante :c lamentablemente se dio cuenta cuando ya había hecho mucho daño, ¿podrá resarcir el daño? Ahora dependerá de Sakura, que hacer y cómo hacerlo. Por otro lado, ¿qué sucederá con Shaoran? Muchas preguntas y pronto habrá respuestas xD

**Guest I:** Porque apenas estoy calentando después de dejar de escribir uwu pero prometo ya actualizar mas seguido.

**Guest II:** Holi, que bueno que la historia te este gustando tiene un poquito de todo uwu tengo capítulos de tamaño variable, lo que prometo es ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar, lo juro :BB

**Guest III:** Uff... la situacion de Shaoran, Sakura y Yue es todo un caos, pero espera que se viene lo bueno.

**James Birdsong:** Thanks friend

**Liz Padilla:** Pues hemos vuelto a la vida uwu el trabajo quita a veces mucho tiempo :c en fin, espera que la historia viene con todo, entre Shaoran, Yue y Sakura aún faltan muchas cosas.

Hola a todos, los fantasmones y los lectores que me dejan review uwu gracias a todos por pasarse por la historia, me emociona saber que les gustan los capítulos, me esfuerzo por ser constante, pero el tiempo a veces escasea mucho, así que no olviden dejar un comentario, siempre ayudan a presionar para actualizar más rápido xD. Les mando muchos saludos y abrazos virtuales. Vinsmoke fuera.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

La culpa no es mía (esta vez), fanfiction ha estado teniendo errores :c la plataforma no me dejaba subir el capítulo, lo intente ayer todo el día y nada, esa es la razón de mi retraso, ustedes disculpen. En fin, espero disfruten mucho el capítulo, nos leemos más abajo.

"_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."_

– Khalil Gibran

CAPITULO XVII – "Errores"

**New York**

**Pov Eriol**

Después de la discusión que había tenido con Shaoran por la mañana, ahora la noche le tomó por sorpresa, aun con sus cálculos tardo más de los deseado consiguiendo aquello que ahora descansaba en la gran bolsa que sostenía. Había decido comprar cámaras de vigilancia para el edificio, poner unas cuantas alrededor sería de mucha ayuda para alejar a los fisgones y a la gente no deseada. Suspiró mientras el vapor escapaba por su boca, esa noche era particularmente fría. No le sorprendería que por la época una nevada cayera sin ningún problema en cualquier momento. Sería buena idea decirle a Tomoyo que abrigara más de lo habitual a los niños, de lo contrario podrían pescar algún resfriado y eso no sería bueno.

Continúo caminando hasta llegar a divisar su edificio. Pudo ver desde lejos la silueta de su mujer fuera del lugar buscando con la mirada a su alrededor. Estaba sosteniendo por la mano a su hijo Akira, su pequeño la sostenía con fuerza y pensó, que ambos de seguro se habían preocupado por su tardanza, sin embargo al acercase más y verla de mejor manera, distinguió la preocupación en su mirar y al hacer contacto visual directo, se dio cuenta que aquella mirada destilaba todo menos bienestar. Akira por su parte también mostraba signos de haber llorado por largo rato. No dudo en correr hasta su lado.

Su esposa estaba agitada –¡Eriol debes buscarlo! ¡Lo sabe todo! No sé de qué sea capaz. Fue mi culpa, debí detenerlo cuando pude. Por favor…

Su hijo se abrazó a su pierna –¡pa! Pa.. papá grande. Sai fue. Tiste amigo.

Ante las palabras de su esposa solo atino a alzar sus brazos e intentar tranquilizarla, tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos cargándolo protectoramente. –Tranquila, ¿Qué sucede Tomoy?. No entiendo nada de lo que me dices, respira un poco y explícate.

Sus palabras parecieron detener un poco el estado frenético de su esposa. –¡Los escucho Eriol, él los escucho!

_**Flash back**_

_**Pov Tomoyo**_

_Dejo al pequeño Akira jugar con varias pelotas en una cobija de la sala junto a Saito, mientras ella iba a preparar la cena. Eriol ya había tardado mucho, pero estaba segura que en cualquier momento aparecía, después de todo su esposo había sido un militar así que podía defenderse por su cuenta y confiaba en que lograría hacer recapacitar a Shaoran, además de que por fin traería esas cámaras para el edificio._

_Todo lo que había pasado, le hacía recordar aquellos tiempos cuando se conocieron y el pelinegro se enlisto en el ejército con el único motivo de conseguir la nacionalidad americana, era algo que aún le helaba la sangre, cuando Eriol regreso después de su servicio en primera línea en Vietnam, fue imposible no darse cuenta de que algo dentro de él había cambiado. Alejo esos viejos pensamientos de su cabeza y continúo cortando varias zanahorias. Un ruido seco de un golpe en la puerta la hizo reaccionar y dejar su acción inconclusa, de inmediato fue a la sala para ver los niños y se dirigió a la fuete del sonido._

_Se encontró con la imagen de Saito en la entrada principal, mientras sostenía entre sus manos la perilla de la puerta principal e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas abrirla. Sin embargo la cadena oculta que se encontraba por arriba de la puerta se lo impedía._

_Miró al niño con curiosidad –¿Saito que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué quieres abrir la puerta?_

_El pequeño la volteo a ver sorprendido, junto sus manos con nerviosismo y miró al suelo. –Yo solo… quería abrir la puerta._

_Le sonrió maternalmente. –Ya me di cuenta corazón. Pero aun no me respondes, ¿Por qué quieres abrirla puerta? Es peligroso._

_El niño se mantenía tan mudo, que decidió cambiar de técnica. –Ágamos un trato, ¿te parece? Yo abro la puerta y tú me dices la verdadera razón por la cual la querías abrir._

_Saito asintió lentamente aun mirando el suelo y ella sin pensarlo dos veces le quito el seguro a la puerta y la abrió de par en par._

_–Bien y ahora porque no me cuentas._

_La voz del infante era baja pero audible. –Nadie me quiere –El pequeño sorbió con fuerza y fue cuando lo observo mejor, estaba llorando –Mi mamá se fue y mi papá no quiere ser mi papá, yo sabía que nadie podía querer a alguien como yo. Los otros chicos de la calle siempre me lo decían, que jamás habría nadie en su sano juicio quien me quisiera. No hay lugar para nosotros. ¡Nunca debimos haber nacido! –Las pequeñas manos de Saito empezaron a limpiar su lagrimar que no cesaba._

_Su corazón dolía al verlo así. –No sé quién te dijo eso cariño, pero te está mintiendo, te aseguro que Sakura te quiere un montón pero tuvo que marcharse de repente y Shaoran…_

_El fuerte grito de Saito la interrumpió. –¡No me mienta! Usted ha sido una de las pocas personas que ha sido amable conmigo, pero… ¡Yo escuche a mi papá platicar con el señor Eriol por la mañana! Cuando escuche que el señor Eriol iría a buscar a mi papá para hacerlo entrar en razón, pensé que se refería a que armarían un plan para encontrar a mi mamá, pero lo que lo seguí aprovechando que había dejado la puerta abierta, quería ayudarlos pero… –un pequeño hipar acompañaba cada palabra de Saito –Lo único que oí fue decir a mi papá que no quería ser mi papá y estoy seguro que fue por mí, porque no soy un niño bonito y brillante, porque me comía los dulces de papá, porque por las noches me quedaba despierto jugando con mis juguetes cuando mamá decía que durmiera, por no obedecer siempre ¡todo es mi culpa! también mi mamá se debió de haber ido por mi culpa, si ella de verdad me quisiera al menos ya me habría llamado, pero no me quiere… nadie… yo estoy solo, siempre he estado solo… solo._

_Se sentía con las manos atadas, así que intento abrazar al niño pero este aprovecho el momento en el que se agacho y entonces la empujo tirándola al suelo, rápidamente el pequeño salió corriendo por la puerta abierta mientras ella apenas y reaccionaba. Trató de alcanzarlo, pero en sus condiciones solo pudo ver como Saito se perdía entre las calles de New York._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

**Pov Eriol**

Tiró la bolsa que aun sostenía, mientras examinaba a su esposa. –¿Cómo no me di cuenta en el momento? Parece que últimamente solo atraemos mala fortuna.

La chica le tomó por el brazo mientras lo jalaba buscando seguridad. –¿Qué vamos a hacer Eriol?

–No te preocupes, debes tranquilizarte. Lo buscaremos. Primero que nada hay que pedirle ayuda a todos en el edifico. Debemos de encontrar a Saito antes de que alguna pandilla lo haga o que comenta alguna imprudez. Llama a cada puerta y asegúrate de que se armen equipos de búsqueda con todos aquellos que quieran ayudar, empezar por donde viste correr a Saito es buena idea.

La chica lo apretó con mayor fuerza –¿Y qué hay de ti?

La miró tranquilamente –Iré a buscar a Shaoran, él debe enterarse de esto.

* * *

**Japón.**

**Pov Yue**

Un instante se convertía en una eternidad, su respiración lenta y entrecortada era completamente contraria al latir de su corazón, frenético y desbocado. El rostro de Sakura se mantenía sin expresión alguna, indescifrable como sus mismos pensamientos. Solo sus ojos esmeralda se mantenían fijos en su persona, taladrando con intensidad su alma. Tal vez en la capa más superficial del muro que había levantado su esposa podía distinguir incertidumbre, pero mentiría si digiriera que podía asegurarlo. Ese instante se volvió tortuoso cuando el silencio reino cual muerte a la vida. No lo soportaba más, necesitaba que ella le reclamara, que le insultara, que golpeara, que le dijera sus verdades y que cada palabra fuera un flagelo que ayudara a reivindicar su conciencia.

Rompió el contacto visual y aprovechando la situación tomó con delicadeza las manos de su esposa, rodeándolas entre las suyas. –Sakura… yo estaba equivocado, no sabes cuánto me odio por no haber confiado en ti, prometí protegerte por siempre y yo…

Mantuvo su agarre mientras su mirada viajo a los ojos de su esposa, esperaba una señal, una respuesta. –Lo siento tanto Sakura, yo aún te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Si tan solo pudieras darme una oportunidad te prometo que…

Sus palabras murieron en su boca en cuanto escucho a Sakura hablar. –Te perdono Yue – No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro en cuanto escucho aquella frase.

–Gracias Sakura, yo… cambiare desde ahora, seré el esposo y el padre que tanto tú como Kei se merecen, me dedicare por completo a ustedes y hare todo de forma correcta, desde hoy yo…

La euforia que le estaba invadiendo y amenazaba con tragarlo vivo se perdió por completo en cuanto se levantó con la intención de rodear entre sus brazos a la castaña y esta se alejó rápidamente, deteniendo su acción. –¿Qu-qué sucede…?¿Sakura?

**Pov Sakura**

La historia de su esposo la había descolocado por completo, todos estos años de sufrimiento y humillación sin razón alguna por fin los podía ver claramente Yue, tanto tiempo esperando a que sucediera y sin embargo… el daño causado era demasiado, los recuerdos dolorosos no dudaron en atacarla, era demasiado sufrimiento y rencor. No solo por parte de su esposo, sino también por todo el odio que indirectamente Kei cargo sobre sus jóvenes hombros, el más que nadie, no merecía haber presenciado aquel escenario tan triste. No podía aborrecer a Yue por más que quisiera, eso simplemente no entraba en su corazón, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos desde su infancia que no podía. Tampoco quería que su hijo percibiera más odio a su alrededor, por lo que decidió perdonar a Yue, pero todo aquel sufrimiento que como cicatrices profundas quemaban su cuerpo, no pudo ser ignorado. No podía querer al látigo con el cual había sido herida, podía perdonar la acción, más no podía olvidar de la nada la amargura causada. Así que cuando Yue se acercó para abrazarla no dudo en retroceder. Muchas cosas cambiarían.

Dejó que todo dentro de ella saliera. –¡Eres un tonto Yue!, ¡¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando a que me escucharas?! – La lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por su rostro lentamente, sin embargo aquellas no fueron impedimento para que siguiera – ¡Eres un idiota, te tomo más de 7 años ver la verdad! – Su voz bajó cansada –pero… lo siento Yue, no creo poder seguir con esto… –su estómago empezó a doler irremediablemente y a esto le siguió el mareo, el malestar y la sensación de ahogo, las energías le abandonaron y se temió lo peor. Hizo el mayor esfuerzo para no derrumbarse frente al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella. Esa sería la última vez que mostraría debilidad frente a él.

Lo vio inmóvil y con una expresión de angustia en su rostro –Sakura… por favor… estoy… estoy seguro que podremos arreglarlo juntos, no puedes rendirte así de fácil.

Sonrió con ironía. – No me rendí los últimos siete años Yue, ya estoy cansada. No has hecho otra cosa más que causarme dolor.

Nunca se esperó que Yue se arrodillara frente a ella y de nuevo tomara una de sus manos entre las suyas. –Tenemos una familia Sakura, sabes que yo te amo desde que éramos jóvenes. Puedo ofrecerte una estabilidad económica, nada te faltara a ti ni a mi hijo. Porque estoy completamente seguro, que por sus venas corre mi sangre, sabes que jamás lo volveré a dudar. Sé que he errado pero tampoco creo que sea posible que olvides todo el amor y los buenos momentos que hemos tenido. Por favor… dame otra oportunidad Sakura. Hazlo por nosotros, por Kei…

Un dolor en la cabeza le taladro como mil cuchillos y el pecho le dolió. ¿Aquello que sentía era pena, dolor o malestar? Por mucho que fuera aquello, no soportaba ver a Yue de esa manera. Lo tocó en un hombro y lo hizo levantarse lentamente. –No puedo asegurarte que yo aún te amé o que lo vuelva a hacer, el dinero no me importa mientras le des a Kei lo que le corresponde, pero yo… ni siquiera sé cómo me siento ahora que he llagado, pero sé… y estoy segura que debemos llevarnos bien, por el bien de nuestro hijo y eso es algo que debe quedarnos claro a los dos.

Lo vio tragar lento. –Eso significa, ¿significa que me darás otra oportunidad? –Eran ideas suyas o cada instante le costaba cada vez más trabajo respirar, le dolía un poco el deglutir. Intento no desequilibrarse cuando el dolor en su estómago se hizo más intenso. No había comido nada aun en todo el día y al parecer su cuerpo ya lo resentía. Demasiadas emociones no eran algo bueno.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente –Creo que en este momento no puedo hacerlo Yue, lo único que te pido es que me des libertad, sin cadenas que me aten podre pensarlo mejor acerca de lo nuestro.

El chico entrecerró los ojos lentamente –¿A qué te refieres? No puedes hablar en serio Sakura.

Suspiró lentamente –No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. Yo solo… quiero el divorcio Yue.

* * *

**New York. Zoológico de Central Park.**

**Pov Shaoran**

Había sido agotador llegar al zoológico, no tanto por tratarse de un trabajo manual, ya que si solo fuera eso no tendría problema alguno, pero en cuanto a tramites, él los aborrecía. Aunque tal vez debería agradecerlo de cierta manera, ya que trabajar tan constantemente hacia que los plazos en que recordaba a Sakura y Saito fueran cada vez más cortos, el alcohol ayudaba pero en este punto, ya debía de dejar el tema de lado de un maldita vez, después de todo ya no sabría nunca más de ellos, entre más rápido los olvidara mejor.

Se masajeó con una mano su frente, la tención era demasiada. Todo el papeleo debía estar en orden cuando Nibelungo abandonara el zoológico, tenía que arreglar quienes serían los que anestesiarían al felino, que veterinario lo apoyaría en el trayecto y quienes se encargarían tanto de la logística del transporte que los llevaría al aeropuerto, como de aquellos que se encargarían de llevarlos a la reserva en México.

–Te vez cansado pequeño, tal vez deberías tomarte una ducha y dormir de una buena vez, deberías saber de sobra que está prohibido que tomes alcohol en el zoológico.

Miró a Wei acercarse y sentarse en una de las sillas de la habitación. Ahora que se había mudado, volvía a compartir habitación con su viejo y arrugado amigo. Otros trabajadores en el zoológico se quedaban ahí por cualquier emergencia de los animales, pero debido a su carácter la mayoría prefería mantenerse alejado del anciano y de él –Ese no es su asunto, porque no dejas de molestar de una buena vez y te mueres. –Por un momento pensó en salir por unas cuantas cervezas, sin embargo al no escuchar responder a su amigo como característicamente lo hacía, se preocupó.

Miró discretamente al viejo. Entrecerrando los ojos y respirando lentamente –¡Ey Wei! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Lo escucho reír de repente y sonreírle altanero. –Es cierto Shaoran, ya soy un decrepito viejo arrugado que puede morir en cualquier instante, pero tú sigues siendo un niñato tonto y arrogante. La realidad es que estoy un poco triste porque pensé que pronto traerías a la bella mujer con la paseabas por el zoológico para que la conociera y el mocoso enclenque que les acompañaba. Quería saber de buena tinta de ellos antes de que me convierta en polvo como tú dices.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Wei pedirle algo como eso y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. –Eres una mala hierba así que dudo que mueras tan fácilmente como te imaginas, además olvídalo de una vez, ellos no vendrán nunca más por aquí. Han sido un error.

Wei pasó una de sus manos por su barbilla. –¿Ahora qué hiciste Shaoran? ¿Ya arruinaste lo único bueno en relaciones que has tenido los últimos años? Dime qué tontería hiciste esta vez.

Tensó su cuerpo y saco los colmillos. Casi escupió sus palabras. –Yo no hice nada.

–Lo veo en tus ojos hijo, no sientes odio sino una pena muy grande. Habla de una jodida vez.

La mirada del viejo era más demandante que solo esas sus propias palabras. Eran pocas personas con las que se abría, pero Wei siempre se había comportado como un padre con él y más aún cuando su verdadero progenitor falleció, el anciano siempre estuvo con él, apoyándolo en las buenas y en las malas, cuidándolo desde la distancia, dándole consejos… ¿Acaso Saito se sentía con la misma confianza cuando estaba con él? Al final, terminó cediendo a su petición y le contó todo aquello que había pasado con Sakura y con Saito.

El viejo se mantuvo pensativo mientras relataba. –Ya veo… con que eso fue lo que sucedió muchacho. Supongo que no me he equivocado en cuanto te dije que habías cometido una estupidez.

–¡¿Qué dices Wei?! Ella fue quien se largó por su cuenta, no tengo culpa de nada.

–Imagínate lo asustada que estaba de lo que fueran a hacerles a ti o al niño, que prefirió huir de ti y de Saito, a pesar de que mostraba un claro afecto por ustedes. Piénsalo adecuadamente y dime que esa chica era una mujerzuela que solo buscaba aprovecharse de ti. ¡Vamos! Te reto, di que ella es una puta, rastrera y escoria rata de alcantarilla. Una mierda andante. ¡Vamos dilo de una vez!.

Sus ojos ardieron en rabia al escuchar que el viejo decir palabras tan bajas para con Sakura. No lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzar un puñetazo y golpear justo a la pared al lado de Wei. –¡Cállate! Ella no es así.

El viejo a pesar de su acción, no se perturbo en lo absoluto. –La quieres de verdad… sé que debes sentirte lastimado y traicionado, pero eso es parte de una relación, no todo es bueno, el apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas, cuando haces las cosas bien y cuando haces las cosas mal… pedir perdón y dejar de lado el orgullo es cosa de todos los días. Porque para el amor no hay obstáculo. Ya estoy viejo, esperaba que vieras mis errores y no los cometieras. ¿Cuánto más necesitas para apreciarlo? No dejes que se te acabe el tiempo, no pierdas a esa mujer ni al pequeño que te quiere con tanto empeño.

Bajó sus puños y miró al anciano –Wei…

–Disculpen que los interrumpa pero este hombre se empañaba en encontrarte Shaoran.

Al escuchar la voz de uno de los veladores del zoológico, volteó para encontrarse al trabajador y a Eriol en la puerta de la habitación. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Casi era la una de la mañana.

El chico de lentes lo miraba fijamente –Es una emergencia Shaoran, Saito ha desaparecido.

Dejó de escuchar y las palabras pronunciadas por Eriol taladraron su cabeza. "_Saito ha desaparecido" "desaparecido_…" eso… ¡eso debía ser un error! –¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

El pelinegro no se movió –Saito se ha evaporado y debemos de buscarlo de inmediato.

Abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y se olvidó de como respirar ¿Por qué ahora? Ya había perdido a Sakura, no podía perder ahora a Saito también… no… no más. Iría a buscar a su hijo y lo protegería a cualquier costo, ¡Era su cachorro!

Todo sucedió de un momento a otro de una manera tan rápida que apenas y cayó en cuanta en lo que había pasado. No perdió más tiempo y se unió a la búsqueda del niño, no podían llamar a la policía dado que el pequeño era de la calle y no tenían papeles que corroboraran un parentesco, si ellos le encontraban de inmediato lo canalizarían a un orfanato y lo alejarían de él, algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Wei y algunos más del zoológico se unieron a la búsqueda, pero pasadas las cuatro de la mañana nada era seguro, era imposible que con tanta gente aún no lo encontraran. El frió aumentaba y eso no le agrado para nada, según las palabras de Tomoyo, el niño no había salido más que con una camisa y un pantalón, debía estar congelándose. Corrió una vez más recorriendo todo central park y se detuvo en uno de los puentes del lago principal, recordaba que cuando niño le encantaba ese lugar y esconderse sobre todo en los pilares en forma de canoa debajo del puente, fue una idea tan fugaz y sin embargo le dio una imagen no tan alocada, bajó a los cimientos del puente no importándole llenarse de lodo, entonces buscó en los pilares y en último de ellos pudo distinguir la figura de un niño pequeño. Saito… ¡Saito estaba ahí! y por fin algo de su alma regreso a su cuerpo.

Antes de subir por él, le habló lentamente. –¡Saito con que aquí estabas! Me tenías preocupado campeón.

El niño se sorprendió al verlo y se alejó rápidamente de su alcance, tambaleándose peligrosamente de la edificación –¡No te acerques! ¡Eres un mentiroso! Creí que me querían pero ya me di cuenta que no era verdad, que tu no deseabas ser mi papá. Si tanto les estorbaba debieron haberme corrido o haber llamado a los policías, ¡no quiero verte! ¡Vete!

Las palabras de Saito le llegaron, asiéndole retroceder un segundo y entre la confusión el pequeño se alejó más de la cuenta de la pequeña saliente del puente, cayendo desde el pilar directo al lago. No lo pensó más de dos veces antes de saltar de lleno al agua helada y nadar rápidamente para alcanzar al pequeño que luchaba por no hundirse.

Justo a tiempo logro tomarlo entre sus brazos y arrastrarlo rápidamente a la superficie, lo tenía abrazado contra su pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados y lo sentía temblar con fuerza. Rápidamente salieron a la orilla. Debía secarlo y hacerlo entrar en calor de inmediato. Corrió hacia el zoológico y mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en lo mal que se sentiría si a Saito le sucedía algo.

Gruñó con fuerza. Quería matarse así mismo por su estupidez, si él no hubiera actuado tan imbécilmente, Saito no estaría en esas condiciones.

–No sé si me escuchas Saito, pero te prometo que no te volveré a dejar solo, eres mi hijo y te juro por mi vida que traeré a tu madre de vuelta.

* * *

**Notas:**

Solo para aclarar dado que no lo he hecho en los capítulos anteriores xD, el hijo de Tomoyo y Eriol se llama Akira y cuando Sakura lo conoció rondaba por los dos años y unos cuantos meses, pero ahora en este punto de la historia ya tiene tres años.

* * *

**Karenzuniga:** Saito ha sufrido mucho u-u no solo con Sakura y Shaoran, desde mucho antes. Que te digo que Sakura, Shaoran y Yue aún tienen mucho por mostrar.

**Guest:** No tarde mucho :BB o eso espero.

**Sakurale 27**: Yue cometió un error imperdonable y Sakura tuvo que soportar mucho por ello,¿ que hará él? Digamos que en el fondo es egoísta al intentar retener a Sakura.

**Guest II:** Al final Sakura termino por irse con Yue ante el temor del chantaje al que se vio sujeta, la cuestión es que Shaoran no se quedara quieto sin hacer nada, pronto veremos más de él. Ese Yue tampoco que se quedara sin hacer nada.

**ying-fa-ch:** Perdón me tarde un poquito :33 pero aquí andamos.

**Liz Padilla:** Y aquí les dejo en nuevo cap, espero no tardar más de unos 3-4 días.

**Yi Jie-san:** Todo a su tiempo uwu

**Pepsipez:** Fanfiction últimamente está fallando mucho uwu así que te entiendo, la plataforma ha tenido muchos errores y a veces no manda las notificaciones :33 Digamos que Yue es bastante "infantil" y egoísta, no le importa que se ponga en medio con tan de obtener lo que es "suyo", así que caprichosamente hara todo lo que esté en su poder por obtener lo que quiere. Con Sakura es otro asunto, se vio orillada a irse por la amenaza de Yue y las heridas que tiene no van a desaparecer, se puede "perdonar" a hasta cierto punto, pero repito las heridas no desaparecen. Shaoron estuvo con Sakura en momentos difíciles, cuando uno suele tener un momento de "quiebre" es fácil crear gran aprecio por quien te ayude a superarlos , más cuando ha sido sucesos traumáticos, Sakura no tuvo oportunidad de convivir con alguien más en siete años, es normal aferrarse creo yo, hasta ese punto creo que por eso tomo cariño al Li, como un vaso de agua en el desierto, pero con Saito el sentimiento creció exponencialmente por el cariño maternal, ella lo ama como a su propio hijo. Concuerdo en lo que dices "me duele porque ambos hombres en su vida sentimental están lejos de su alcance", es verdad. Pero tiempo al tiempo uwu dejemos que la inspiración y las letras hablen, las sorpresas vienen. Mil gracias por el apoyo, muchos abrazos y emociones positivas.

¡Lo logramos! Por fin logre subir el capítulo uwu espero lo disfrutaran, apenas empiezan las cositas, yo espero que si todo sale bien en la escritura, el domingo tendremos nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que vamos un poco lento pero seguro, denme un poco de paciencia que lo bueno se cuece lento uwu en fin, no olviden dejar un bonito review con sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos es muy preciado, me tomo mi tiempo para leerlos y contestarles. Ya saben, nos leemos pronto, les mando muchos saludos y abrazos. Vinsmoke fuera.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Hola, les tengo nuevo capítulo, disfrutadlo mucho y no olviden dejar un comentario con su opinión.

"_El verdadero hombre sonríe ante los problemas, cobra fuerza ante la angustia y crece valiente mediante la reflexión."_

–Thomas Paine

CAPITULO XVIII – "Lo correcto"

_1 mes después…_

**Pov Fujitaka**

Su despacho siempre había sido aquel lugar predilecto para pensar, un refugio al cual acudir cuando sus pensamientos se encontraban en conflicto. Las estaciones pasaban tan rápido y cuando menos se dio cuenta fue consiente que todos sus esfuerzos durante años eran solo una pérdida de tiempo, que si llegó a creer que podía manejar las cosas solitariamente, había sido una completa equivocación. Día a día fue observando como su pequeña hija se convertía en una gran mujer, se desarrollaba como una Kinomoto, una flor llena de fuerza, carácter, elegancia por no decir que astucia e inteligencia, mientras que él y Nadeshiko se volvieron simples espectadores, pero después… pasó todo el incidente del asesinato de Yukito, cuando su hija se vio envuelta, fichada por las pruebas como una asesina, como una basura. ¿Dónde estaba esa niña que por las mañanas le sonreía feliz y le llevaba el desayuno con alegría? Ahora todo aquello era un difuso recuerdo. Miró con nostalgia el pequeño peluche desgastado que sostenía entre sus manos, era curioso que ese viejo oso fuera el juguete favorito de Sakura. Suspiró derrotado antes de que escuchar como tocaban su puerta.

Guardó rápidamente el peluche en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y no dudo en hablar para hacer pasar a su invitado, hace mucho que estaba esperando aquel momento. –Adelante.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente mientras su huésped lo saludaba cortésmente con una reverencia y se sentaba enfrente de él. –Espero no sea un mal momento.

Se mantuvo imperturbable ante sus palabras, mientras analizaba a aquel hombre– Sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿cierto?

El sujeto frente de él se rio levemente y ocultó su mirada en el curioso sombrero que traía consigo –Claro que lo sé. Me has contratado para lo mismo que toda la gente me busca, ¿verdad?

–Estoy cansado que los errores carguen conmigo y con mi familia, no quiero que mi esposa sienta su peso ahora que su salud ha estado tan débil, más que nunca necesito hacer esto. Años de trabajo en los que he pensado tantas cosas y solo ahora por azares del destino termine contigo.

El hombre frente a él lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió. –Entiendo a qué quiere llegar y créame que me caracterizo por mi eficacia, sin embargo entenderá que mis métodos a veces no son muy ortodoxos.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente. –Lo entiendo, tienes libertad mientras te encargues de ser discreto.

–La discreción es una de las cualidades más importantes en este trabajo, cuente con mi ayuda señor Kinomoto.

El peso de lo que estaba concibiendo empezó a caer lentamente en él ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –Entonces borra de un tajo la vergüenza y la deshonra de mi apellido, yo solo no lo he logrado y me doy cuenta que jamás seré capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta.

–Es entendible después de todo es padre, no se preocupe… yo me haré cargo de su hija.

Si, él era padre… pero hace mucho que había dejado de sentirse como uno.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Sentado en un sillón de su gran sala, su mirada viajaba del reloj de la sala principal al de su muñeca, bastaba con ver que las manecillas se movían para que él creyera que el tiempo avanzaba. Gruñó cansado mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón un tabaco y su encendedor. Tomó dicho objeto en su boca, lo prendió con cuidado dándole una larga calada y expirando largamente. Sakura no debía tardar mucho en estar lista.

Portaba un traje de color negro con toques azules marinos, con un chaleco del mismo color acompañando con una corbata de tono azul claro, se podría decir que era uno de sus atuendos "elegantes". No se consideraba un hombre vanidoso y cualquiera pensaría que le daba igual escoger un traje entre los muchos que tenía, algo que normalmente seria cierto, pero la verdad… se había pasado todo la mañana escogiendo entre todos ellos por una simple razón, después de insistirle todo un mes a Sakura apenas había logrado que la misma bajara un poco las grandes defensas que había levantado contra él y por fin que la misma aceptara una invitación suya para la cena. Pero todo no había sido tan fácil, las cosas se habían complicado aún más desde aquella vez que Sakura le pidió el divorcio.

_**Flashback**_

_Su corazón latía con fuerza –¿A qué te refieres? No puedes hablar en serio Sakura._

_Vio a la chica negar lentamente –No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. Yo solo…quiero el divorcio Yue._

_Con un nudo en la garganta se quedó petrificado varios segundos antes de entender por completo lo que implicaba la petición de su esposa. –¡NO! Escucha lo que me estas pidiendo Sakura, no puedes decir eso a la ligera, prometimos que estaríamos juntos por siempre, que nos apoyaríamos uno al otro, que nos protegeríamos y pelearíamos cuando el otro no pudiera hacerlo._

_La chica le miró duramente antes de contestarle. –Entonces… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos últimos años? ¿Crees que para mí es fácil tener que pasar por esto? Hablamos de siente años llenos de humillaciones, de desprecio, de engaños y de burlas. ¿Tú serias capaz de olvidarlo como si nada? ¡Las heridas son demasiado profundas, por favor entiéndelo!_

_Apretó con fuerza sus puños y tenso la mandíbula. Claro que la entendía, pero… el simplemente no quería perderla, no lo soportaría, la amaba demasiado y debía encontrar una manera de convencerla – Por favor Sakura, piensa también en Kei, esto podría afectarle demasiado. Acabas de regresar y sé que estas consienten de lo mucho que te extrañaba nuestro hijo, si ahora le decimos que nosotros nos vamos a separar, sería bastante injusto y duro para él._

_Vio a Sakura dudar y tomó su oportunidad. –Dejemos que esta inestabilidad desaparezca y pensémoslo adecuadamente más adelante. Kei necesita a sus dos padres juntos por ahora, dame una oportunidad para demostrar que soy un padre digno de mi hijo y un esposo digno de ti, tú sabes que te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo._

_Su esposa clavo su mirada esmeralda a su persona, extrañamente parecía que perdía brillo. – Tal vez en algo tengas razón… debemos dejar que esto se tranquilice un poco por el bien de Kei –La chica hizo un pausa antes de continuar – Pero escucha bien, no te daré otra oportunidad Yue._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Por más que quiso acercarse a Sakura en ese mes, ella siempre lo evitaba o rechazaba tajantemente, sus avances había sido pocos, sin embargo ese día tenia suerte, pues logró convencerla de ir a casa de sus padres a una cena que su madre había planeado. Pensó que quizá eso ya era una buena señal o al menos eso cría. Esperaba que aquel festín junto con toda su familia pudiera servir para ablandar el corazón de la chica.

También se sentía fatigado por el hecho de seguir constantemente con las investigación de Kurogane, no importaba que Sakura ya estuviera con él, no descansaría hasta reunir las pruebas suficientes y llevar de nuevo el caso de su mujer a la corte, se encargaría de demostrar por completo la inocencia de su esposa a su vez que desenmascaría la verdad, se encargaría de todos aquellos que se habían aprovechado de la desgracia de sus seres amados. Localizaría al asesino de su hermano.

Escuchó como bajaban las escaleras, se quedó boquiabierto y tiró su cigarrillo al ver a Sakura sosteniendo a Kei por una de sus pequeñas manos, ella lucía un sencillo vestido corto color azul turquesa, la chica mostraba un maquillaje ligero y sin embargo brillaba como la mismísima luna, una parte de él no pudo evitar excitarse inevitablemente, hace mucho que no tenía un contacto con ella y ya lo ansiaba con demasiada fuerza, su cuerpo y su alma se lo pedían con urgencia.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Terminó de arreglarse con un atuendo sencillo pero elegante y sostuvo a Kei mientras le arreglaba con cuidado el cabello, su pequeño se había negado a alejarse por de ella, siempre le daba prioridad y no pudo negarse a compartir momentos a su lado, ella también lo disfrutaba mucho, aunque por otro lado, cada instante que pasaba con Kei le hacía recordar a Saito y este a su vez a Shaoran, todo aquello hacia que le doliera el pecho. Le pidió a Kei que fuera a buscar algo con que abrigarse y cuando el pequeño salió del lugar, ella se dirigió a la cómoda donde guardaba sus cosas en la habitación, sacó de una pequeña caja el folder que contenía toda la investigación de Watanuki, dentro de la misma removió la fotografía donde Saito, Shaoran y ella estaban en el parque, esa imagen le daba tranquilidad. Al volver con Kei su corazón se alegró de estar al lado de su hijo, pero no se sentía completo y pleno, la respuesta para ello, la confundía y extrañamente esa fotografía hacía que el dolor se atenuara un poco.

Continúo mirando la foto hasta que una punzada en el abdomen le hizo soltarla de repente, la acidez se incrementó y jadeó involuntariamente mientras llevaba su mano a la boca del estómago intentando disminuir el dolor. Desde que había llegado a Japón no se había atrevido a salir de la casa, evitaba lo más posible a Yue y se la pasaba jugando con su hijo, por lo que ignoró por completo los pequeños malestares y mareos que la invadían, pero la última semana estos se habían incrementado tanto en frecuencia como en dolor, justo como cuando había hablado con Yue acerca del divorcio, esa noche casi se había desvanecido. Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo y lentamente se reincorporo. Tenía que ir al médico pronto, aquello para nada era normal. Levantó la fotografía pesadamente y la volvió a dejar dentro del folder mientras lo guardaba en la caja.

En cuanto Kei regresó bajaron para encontrarse con Yue, el cual vestía un traje que no podía negar lo hacía verse bien, recordó así su primer baile de graduación del instituto, justo antes de entrar a la universidad Yue le había hecho saber lo mucho que odiaba usar trajes y ahora años después eran su vestimenta predilecta, las cosas cambiaban demasiado.

Kei se lanzó de inmediato a los brazos de su padre. Mientras que Yue lo recibió gustoso, también la tomó por la mano, por unos cuantos segundos se quedó congelada antes de que la mirada anhelante del chico la convenciera y decidiera ceder un poco, correspondiendo su agarre. No negaría que Yue se había esforzado bastante durante ese mes por llamar su atención, siempre llegaba temprano del trabajo para jugar con Kei y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, los fines de semana estaba en casa, había vuelto a cocinar y muchas veces era él quien preparaba el desayuno o la cena, regresaba a casa con diversos regalos siendo tan pequeños como una flor o tan caros como un collar de zafiros. Yue buscaba en todo momento hacerle una conversación amena y a pesar de estar consiente que ella lo evitaba lo mayor posible, esto no hacía más que el muchacho se esforzara más en llamar su atención. Películas por la noche junto con su hijo, canciones que solo él sabía que a ella le gustaban, cocinarle su platillo favorito y regalarle flores a montones. Esos detalles…

El muchacho sostuvo su mano y la apretó ligeramente –Sakura… te vez bien.

**Pov Yue**

La imagen que su esposa deslumbraba lo tenía completamente hechizado, ¿Cómo había podido dudar de esa gran mujer que tenía enfrente? ¿Cómo había buscado el placer y el cariño banal en otras mujeres?

La chica mantuvo su mano entre su agarre y junto con Kei se dirigieron al auto. El recorrido a la casa de sus padres fue en completa tranquilidad y al llegar al lugar Kei no pudo evitar correr con sus abuelos, intento entre dudas volver a tomar la mano de Sakura y a pesar de sus temores se sintió tranquilo cuando la chica lo tomó correspondiéndole en el gesto. Ni siquiera cuando había empezado a salir con la castaña había sentido tanto miedo de sus acciones. Entraron a la casa y se reunieron con su familia, entre la bienvenida su madre no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara.

Su padre les saludo elegante. –Me alegro de verlos, a ambos.

La cena fue bastante tranquila mientras platicaban acerca de cómo el negocio avanzaba, entre la plática llego el momento por el cual temía y su madre pregunto a Sakura el motivo de su ausencia y aunque pasaron muchos escenarios por su mente, nunca se imaginó que la castaña le siguiera el juego acerca de las "vacaciones" que se supone había tomado. Aquello le sorprendió y se mantuvo atento escuchando como la chica hablaba de su asueto ficticio. Su padre entre tanto ajetreo lo tomó por el hombro y le pidió que le siguiera mientras las mujeres hablaban.

Lo llevó al jardín, mientras el viejo se sentó en el pasto húmedo sacando un cigarrillo y fumándolo no sin antes ofrecerle uno.

Recibió el tabaco entre sus manos y lo prendió con su propio encendedor. Últimamente fumar se la había hecho un hábito –Hijo… yo sé muy bien que la pequeña Sakura no se fue de vacaciones, quiero la verdad acerca de lo que está pasando, no quiero ver a mi nieto triste ni a Sakura.

Se tensó al escuchar a su progenitor, su voz era firme, rara vez se ponía serio, pero cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar sentir un poco de temor por el hombre que le había criado, normalmente tranquilo, verlo en esa faceta de hombre prudente le ponía nervioso –Ella está bien, solo hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas de pareja, lo normal.

Su padre arrugó su ceño y lo miró fijamente. –No soy estúpido Yue y no nací ayer, crees que no sé por qué no traías a Sakura a casa. Estoy consciente de muchas de tus acciones y como tu padre no sabes cuan arrepentido me siento por no haberte reprendido antes. –El viejo sorbió una calada de su cigarrillo antes de continuar –Tu comportamiento no es aceptable y no lo puedo seguir tolerando. A mí también me dolió la muerte de Yukito, pero no solo eso, a tu madre le afecto de igual manera. Las pruebas que culpaban a Sakura eran demasiadas, pero aún más grande era toda la vida que vivimos junto con ella, nos repetíamos que sus palabras eran sinceras y claras, ella no mentía, jamás en todo el tiempo de conocerla mostró siquiera una actitud agresiva. Ella definitivamente no había acecinado a tu hermano y eso nos bastaba, su palabra era suficiente. Pero tu hijo… lo pude ver en tus ojos en aquella ocasión, el odio abundaba en lo profundo de tu alma.

Cerró los ojos mientras apretaba sus puños. No podía negar aquellas palabras, pero se encargaría de arreglar todo lo que había hecho, sin embargo no quería meter a sus padres en su problema – No sé de qué hablas viejo, ella y yo solo habíamos tenido unos cuantos conflictos de pareja, no quieras hacer un drama por ello.

Clow tiró su cigarrillo y lo aplastó con fuerza con su zapato. No lo miraba, pero se levantó abruptamente y continúo dándole la espalda. –Te parece un drama llevar a una mujer que no es tu esposa a tu casa mientras que la misma está ausente, o más aún que dicha mujer cuide a tu hijo, o que salga contigo a comer, beber o comprar, si, tal vez todo sea un drama de mi parte, incluso el hecho de que seas capaz de llevar a dicha mujer a tu cama, porque créeme que estoy casi seguro que eso hiciste con ella y con muchas más, esos rumores de que Sakura era tratada como florero o como un tapete en las fiestas a las que asistías eran más que ciertos, mientras que tu picabas de flor en flor, todo ello junto con el dolor que mi nieto debió sentir cuando los rumores acerca de que su padre había acecinado a su esposa llegaron a sus oídos, ¿te imaginas eso como un drama? No para nada.

Tragó grueso y miró la espalda de su padre. –Padre yo…

Vio cómo Clow levantaba una mano para callarlo aun sin voltear a verlo –Basta Yue, tus acciones ya han lastimado bastante, debes escucharme como tu padre más que nunca. Me culpo a mí mismo y tu madre también se culpa a ella, a pesar de saber lo que hacías, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer algo por Sakura, por Kei o por ti. No creíamos apropiado meternos entre ustedes y sus "inconvenientes", pensamos que recapacitarías tarde o temprano de los errores que estabas haciendo, por lo que decidimos esperar y ver que sucedía mientras lo "ignorábamos", pero estábamos completamente equivocados. Muy en el fondo no podíamos negar que si nos sentíamos resentidos con Sakura, porque permitimos hacernos de la vista gorda, pero ahora, después de su ausencia es inevitable no ver lo injustos que todos fuimos con ella dejándola sola completamente, orillándola a huir… una mujer que huye mientras que el verdadero asesino de tu hermano vive tranquilo. Nosotros atormentamos a una inocente a la cual vi crecer desde pequeña, y sabes que… ya podría considerarme un monstruo.

Claro que su padre no era un monstruo, el único monstruo ahí era él. –No he hecho las cosas como se debían, lo entiendo, pero no puedo perderla… yo la amo y no puedo dejarla ir. Ella… ella quiere el divorcio y yo no sé si pueda…

Por fin su padre volteo y lo miró. –En cierta manera puedo comprenderte Yue, pero por otro lado también comprendo a Sakura. –Lo vio sacar un nuevo cigarrillo y llevárselo a la boca, para después prenderlo y darle una larga calada –No sé qué vayas a hacer hijo, pero creo que lo mejor es que la dejes ir.

Quedo impresionado ante las palabras de su padre, apenas notó cuando este posó una de su manos en su hombro –Yo en verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien papá, pero no sé si…

Clow le sonrió tristemente. –Si en verdad quieres hacer las cosas bien, permítele respirar. Sé que quieres que ella siga contigo, deja que tome sus decisiones con libertad, darle el divorcio será la mejor manera de demostrarle que no la presionas y que apreciaras la decisión que decida. Ya la conquistaste una vez Yue, no dudes que si tu amor es real sin duda volverás a hacerlo. Cicatriza con confianza y cariño las heridas que has causado, pero sobre todo dale tiempo, mucho tiempo. Lo que ha pasado no se puede olvidar.

Las palabras de Clow eran bastante claras y él sabía que tenía la razón. –Supongo que tendré que hacerlo…

Su padre asintió con la cabeza. –Bien dicho hijo mío y por cierto antes que lo olvide. –Apenas fue consiente de la rápido que Clow lo había tomado por la solapa del cuello antes de asestarle un buen golpe en el rostro tirándolo abruptamente. Con solo un puñetazo lo había hecho caer estrepitosamente al suelo. –No creas que me olvidado de lo que has hecho, un buen padre debe reprender a su hijos por sus errores, pero dado que ya eres bastante mayor, supongo que esto es lo que puedo hacer, aunque créeme muchacho que no permitiré de nuevo una conducta como la que has tenido. Espero que haya quedado claro.

Se llevó una mano al rostro justo en donde había recibido el golpe, iba reclamar hasta que siento como el viejo lo levantaba sin mayor esfuerzo. –¿Qué haces?

–Vamos Yue deja de llorar, lo mejor es que regresemos con tu madre y con Sakura.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Toda la cena había estado bastante alegre, le recordaban en gran manera las cenas que solían tener frecuentemente tanto la familia de Yue como con la de ella. Kei jugaba con su abuelo y su balón, para después dejarse mimar por la madre de Yue, entre todo el ajetreo la familia se tomaba el tiempo para incluirla y platicar con ella. Fueron años largos y anhelantes en los que deseo tener una convivencia así de nuevo, pero por tanto tiempo aquello se habían visto tan lejano.

Nadeshiko la visitaba cada semana, aunque era poco el tiempo que tenían juntas y a solas, siempre intentaba hacerle ver que estaría al pendiente de ella, en sus últimas conversaciones el tema a relucir era el divorcio con Yue y la compra de un pequeño departamento que su madre le había conseguido para el hospedaje, aunque ella se negó al principio terminó por aceptarlo por las insistencia de Nadeshiko. "Por cualquier eventualidad" esas habían sido las palabras exactas de su madre. En el otro lado de la moneda se encontraba su padre, él… él simplemente aun no mostraba interés por su persona y empezaba a creer que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Tal vez había sido demasiado las acusaciones que le habían hecho. Dejo de perderse en sus pensamientos cuando Kei le pidió unirse al juego junto con Yue.

Aquella noche había sido bastante cansada, después de la cena el pequeño había caído dormido cual tronco, Yue lo llevaba en los brazos para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad en el auto, aunque la familia de su marido quería que se quedaran, tuvieron que negarse, Yue alegó que por la mañana tendría trabajo y Kei escuela, mientras que ella no se sentía bien durmiendo en ese lugar.

Al llegar a su hogar solo pensó en descansar en su cama, sus piernas empezaban a flaquearle y le dolían un poco, necesitaba cerrar los ojos y reposar un poco, pero después de dejar a Kei arropado en su cama y antes de llegar a su habitación sintió como falseaba con un pie, pensaba que caería al suelo, pero para su sorpresa Yue le sostuvo con cuidado desde uno de su brazos y termino atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

Su abrazo se intensifico –¿Ey Sakura estas bien?, te ves…

Se soltó de su agarre y se incorporó rápidamente. –Solo estoy algo cansada, no es nada por lo cual debas preocuparte. Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir

El muchacho pareció tensarse ante sus palabras. –Ya veo… pero antes, de eso yo… pensé lo del divorcio y creo que tienes todo el derecho, si estás de acuerdo mañana firmaremos los papeles a primera hora, tendremos que hablar con Kei acerca de esto, no se ve nada fácil pero… pero solo te pido una cosa…

Jamás se esperó aquellas palabras de Yue esa noche, tampoco se esperó que le incomodara escucharlas de esa manera, ¿eso era normal? Tardo en contestarle, antes de que las palabras regresaran a su boca. ¿Qué es lo que Yue quería? –¿Qué cosa?

El hombre la veía fijamente. –Te pido que continúes viviendo aquí, a Kei le sentara mal el que te vayas y no creo que tengas a estas alturas un lugar al cual ir, por favor quédate.

Respiró lento antes de contestar. –Yue sabemos tanto tu como yo que el dinero no es problema, puedo vender algunas cosas e irme, pero claro que ese no es el punto. –el silencio reino varios segundos –Acepto tu trato pero a cambio también tendrás que aceptar que solo será temporalmente, voy a volver a trabajar y después de un tiempo me iré. Solo hasta que Kei esté mejor.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Manejar a cualquier animal salvaje implicaba tener un temple fuerte y una paciencia aun mayor, pero para alguien que se había dedicado toda su vida a dicho trabajo resultaba realmente relajador y divertido. Nibelungo crecía y se desarrollaba a un ritmo rápido y realmente se sentía feliz de ver que el pequeño se estaba aclimatando con rapidez a la reserva en México, estaba seguro que en poco tiempo sería capaz de liberarlo por completo en el lugar. Había momentos en los que se preguntaba que pensaba aquel gran cánido, cuando simplemente se recostaba a su lado cual perrito y no se movía durante largas horas. Incluso llegaba a pensar que parecía estar triste.

Era realmente difícil tener que estar lejos de New York, hablaba con Saito por teléfono todos los días, sin embargo sabía que eso no sería suficiente para el infante, ni para él tampoco, aún mantenía en pie su promesa de buscar a su madre.

Sakura tenía mucho que explicar, no negaría que también extrañaba a la chica y todo lo que implicaba su presencia, ¿Quién pensaría que estaría así por una mujer y por un niño? Negó rápidamente intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Por esas razones a pesar de todas sus responsabilidades se encontraba parado frente a esa gran casa, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía su maleta y en la otra un papel con la dirección que había conseguido de aquel lugar. Sin lugar a dudas ese sitio era el correcto. Torció la boca en un gesto y apretó el escrito en su mano. La noche era fría, tenía que buscar un lugar donde dormir. Le dio la espalda a la imponente mansión y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Las noches de Japón realmente eran nostálgicas.

* * *

**Pov Akiho**

Terminó de desempacar la prueba casera y después de ir al baño y repetirla dos veces se dio cuenta de lo que significaba el resultado de la misma. Era bastante simple, estaba embarazada.

* * *

**Pepsipez**: Lamento los errores de ortografía :´c en cuanto lo pase a fanfiction el formato se me altero, incluyendo el corrector automático. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por los consejos sinceros, se aprecian un montón.

**Liz Padilla:** Poco a poco todo tomara sentido, ténganme paciencia uwu

**Karenzuniga**: Un niño como Saito ha sufrido mucho u-u las calles son duras y cuando crees tener algo seguro, lo pierdes por completo, es lamentable. Sakura solo busca lo que cree mejor, el divorcio seria su primer paso. Un poco tarde pero soy puntual con su actualización. Muchos abrazos y nos leemos pronto uwu

Entonces sigo por aquí, con un poco de inspiración y café se avanza de maravilla, ojala pasaran un día maravilloso, disculpen que no comente mucho, pero estoy exhausta, el trabajo me ha matado, si todo va bien, actualizare mañana uwu Espero disfrutaran el cap, saben que el esfuerzo es constante y que se hace con mucho amor para ustedes :33 Bueno no olviden dejar su review, para animar a este despojo de escritor xD en fin, muchas emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

A veces me pregunto ¿por qué el mundo está entrando en caos?, ¿será la sociedad, el dinero o el poder? Preguntas filosóficas a la 12:00 am de la mañana xD les dejo con el nuevo cap, ya nos leemos más abajo.

_"La razón por la que duele tanto separarnos, es porque nuestras almas están conectadas."_

–Nicholas Sparks.

CAPITULO XIX – "Contundente"

**New York**

**Pov Saito**

En plena noche, las gotas de agua caían sobra la ventana, una tras otra formaban un mosaico cristalino de muchos colores donde se reflejaban las luces de la ciudad, destellando un paisaje increíble, parecía magia, tal como su mamá la describía en sus cuentos. Sin embargo no importaba lo bello que se viera aquello, sin la compañía de sus padres, la lluvia solo le hacía recordar sus días en la calle. La sensación de frío, soledad, tristeza y la decepción, el vacío de ver impotentemente como le robaban la poca comida que conseguía, de sentirse completamente inútil.

Sostenía con fuerza sus muñecos entre sus manos, el oso que su madre la había regalado y la pequeño lobo de plástico con la que solía jugar.

Su mamá y la señorita Tomoyo siempre le repetían que era un buen niño, que solo debía preocuparse por aprender, que tenía que esperar a ser más grande para entender algunas cosas, pero… ¡claro que las entendía! Aunque no lo quisiera, a pesar de su corta existencia había visto demasiadas cosas y vivido más que cualquier chico de su edad o incluso había presenciado más escenarios que muchos adultos. Sabía lo difícil que era conseguir dinero para comprar un poco de comida, para obtener un techo en donde cobijarse o quizá algo de ropa abrigadora. Al dejar la calle, su mayor temor había sido que de un momento a otro tanto Sakura como Shaoran empezaran a verlo como una carga, a cansarse de él y después lo botaran.

Aquel horror creció exponencialmente al ver que su mamá había desaparecido de repente, al principio imagino que ella solo había salido sin avisarle a alguien por que quería pasear sola, pero que su padre admitiera que esa no era la realidad, había fragmentado su pequeño corazón, el cual termino de romperse cuando escucho a Shaoran decir que no quería ser su padre.

Era muy fácil construir un castillo en las nubes, justo como comentaban los chicos en la calle, construir un castillo era la mejor manera de proteger sus sueños y sus sentimientos, una historia donde ellos eran los protagonistas felices, sin embargo esos chicos lo hacían a partir del consumo de cosas extrañas, aunque algunas veces se vio tentado a intentarlo jamás los hizo por el miedo de terminar como aquellos locos que vivían bajo los puentes balbuceando incoherencias, hombres y mujeres que se habían perdido en el "viaje".

Fue difícil vivir todo ese infierno, pero el incidente en el lago de Central Park, lo había marcado demasiado profundo, para alguien como él que no estaba acostumbrado a que otra persona mostrara el mínimo interés o sentimiento por su persona, sentir como su papá lo protegió contra su pecho intentando hacerlo entrar en calor, sus palabras reconfortantes mientras corría en busca de ayuda, ver a Shaoran tan preocupado apenas despertó arropado en su cama, lo hizo llorar sin remedio y no se contuvo cuando su papá lo abrazo prometiéndole no volver a dejarlo solo. "Hasta tu padre comete idioteces, perdóname Saito" esa fueron sus palabras.

No paraba de llover y sin entender cómo, se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas, intento rápidamente limpiar con la manga de su sweater el rastro cristalino en su rostro, no debía llorar, le había prometido a su papá que se mantendría fuerte aunque estuviera solito, hasta que regresara él y su madre, tenía que ser valiente y esperarlos sin dudar.

Se mantuvo viendo aquella ventana hasta que escucho como la señorita Tomoyo le llamaba. Dejó por un instante aquella melancolía y se apresuró a sonreír mientras se dirigía a cenar junto con la alegre mujer. Debía ser buen niño hasta que sus padres volvieran, no debía desobedecer tanto a la señora Tomoyo como al señor Eriol. Después de todo, ahora no estaba solo y las llamadas por teléfono que tenía con su papá se lo repetían constantemente.

* * *

**Japón**

**Pov Yue**

La ansiedad se lo comía, mientras movía de un lado a otro los papeles que tenía en sus manos, aquellos documentos que le habían quitado el sueño durante la noche, el acta del divorcio… No quería aceptarlo y cada momento se convencía de que aquello era una mala idea, pero las palabras de su padre y el recuerdo de todo el daño que le causado a su esposa le ataban de manos, ¿cómo podía negarle su "libertad" cuando le provoco tanto dolor? Pensó en mil maneras de poder detener aquello, pero ninguna le resulto lo bastante factible, no pudo continuar con su introspección cuando escucho como su celular timbraba y sin demora se apresuró a contestarlo al ver el nombre de la llamada entrante.

–¿Qué sucede Kurogane, encontraste algo interesante?

–_Yue, tengo buenas noticias, después de un rastreo exhaustivo por fin encontré el paradero de Mayuri y de Fujimoto, al parecer como sospechaba trabajan juntos, pero eso no es lo más interesante…_

Gruñó y apretó sus manos al escuchar a Kurogane. Esos infelices serían los primeros en pagar todo el daño que habían causado a su familia. –Te escucho, habla ya.

Se escuchó el movimiento de papeles del otro lado de la línea y poco después un corto silencio antes de que el investigador le contestara. _–Ambos trabajan para una persona en particular, aunque por ahora no sé quién es exactamente, puedo intuir que es alguien bastante poderoso e influyente y algo más interesante, encontré que existe una relación de dicha persona con alguien en particular… tengo pruebas de varios pagos a cuentas diversas a nombre de una tal Kaho Mizuki R._

Se quedó pasmado al escuchar ese nombre… ¿la ex de su hermano? ¿Esa no sería una mala… muy mala…? –¿No puedes estar bromeando, verdad?... dime que solo es una muy horrible coincidencia de nombres.

Kurogane no tardó en contestarle. _–No preguntes como lo he hecho pero he conseguido fotografías de dicha mujer al recoger y depositar en estos bancos, sin lugar dudas, ella es la antigua novia de tu hermano._

¿Qué significaba todo eso? –No entiendo… ¿porque ella estaría implicada con esos hombres…?

Un largo silencio en la línea se hizo presente, hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar _–Tengo mis sospechas… pero justo ahora, considero que es muy preliminar el poder concluir algo. Según tengo entendido después de la muerte de tu hermano, esa mujer no volvió a acercarse a los Tsukishiro_.

Gruñó al imaginarse las dimensiones del problema. –Quiero culpables Kurogane, ¡Quiero a los responsables de este infierno!

Lo escuchó suspirar. _–Lo sé Yue, pero esto es algo complicado. En cuanto descubra algo más sólido para lanzarnos a atacar en un jurado no dudes en que te lo hare saber. Si no tenemos armas, fácilmente nos terminaran echando abajo y les daremos tiempo a que puedan protegerse. También sabes lo bueno que resultaría que yo pueda escuchar el testimonio de Sakura._

–Aun no converso con ella acerca de eso, debes entender mejor que nadie que en este momento la situación está muy delicada y no quiero que de ninguna manera se sienta presionada de mi aparte. Así que mejor encuentra a los culpables que busco con el material que tienes, recuerda que el precio no es obstáculo. Pide algo y lo tendrás.

–_Lo sé, pero hay cosas que los billetes no consiguen. Nos vemos_.

Se mantuvo callado mientras escuchaba como el investigador se despedía de él. De verdad necesitaba aclarar todo el asunto del asesinato de Yukito, quería poder hablarlo con el viejo y con su madre, quería que todos supieran la verdad y limpiar todo ese basurero de mentiras y conspiraciones.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás tan solo unos instantes antes de que escuchara como tocaban su puerta, rápidamente entro su bella esposa. Sakura lucía un conjunto sencillo, pero aun así, lucia de maravilla, usaba una camisa elegante color crema con un cuello en "v" y unos pantalones ajustados que le acentuaban las curvas de sus tonificadas piernas. Realmente la imagen frente a él le estaban poniendo nervioso, su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar, se sentía como un crio con las hormonas alborotadas.

Sakura entró y se sentó frente a él, mientras lo miraba fijamente. –Supongo que con las influencias que tienes, no abras tenido ninguna dificultad en conseguir el acta para el divorcio.

Toda aquella calentura bajó rápidamente al escuchar hablar a Sakura. Su corazón ahora dolía. –Yo… yo pedí que los trajeran temprano. –Tomó los papeles de su escritorio y los estiró hacia la castaña. –Sin embargo… quiero que lo reconsideres Sakura, me he equivocado y lo admito, no sabes cuánto daría por regresar el tiempo y detener cada una de mis acciones, pero… lastimosamente no puedo hacerlo. No quiero que me odies, aunque me lo merezco.

Sakura cogió los papeles y él rápidamente apretó sus puños con fuerza desviando su mirada. –Yue… –La chica lo llamó e instintivamente volteó a verla –A pesar de todo lo que me hiciste todos estos años, no creo que en algún momento pensara en odiarte como tal, simplemente… creo que fue el dolor el que me consumió, el rechazo, el remordimiento y la culpa de intentar aceptar algo que no me correspondía, todo me hundió como un fuerte lastre en un mar sin fondo. Recordar lo que le había pasado a Yukito… sentir que era mi responsabilidad, yo me sentí abandonada por todos, me sentí olvidada por ti. Pero quizá la única verdad, es que también la culpa recae en mí, yo permití que todo esto sucediera y me aplastara... debí ser más fuerte y enfrentarlo, no te odio, pero no sé si pueda perdonarme por permitirme dejarte tratarme así.

Negó rápidamente y tomó las manos de la chica aun con el temor de que esta lo rechazara. –¡NO!… No te permitiré asumir la culpa que es enteramente mía… si yo hubiera confiado… si yo hubiera contratado al abogado adecuado, si te hubiera escuchado, sino me hubiera dejado engañar, si yo…

La chica apretó el agarre que tenían entre sus manos. –Creo que es muy tarde para el "hubiera", me trae cierta paz el hecho de que te disculpes y quieras enmendar tu error, pero no creo que esta sea la mejor manera.

Un nudo en su garganta se estaba formado –No entiendo… ¿Por qué?

–Yo sé que Kei es muy feliz contigo y también lo es con aquella mujer que trajiste a la casa el anterior día, hablo de Akiho y… quiero que sepas que yo no pienso ser el muro que me ponga entre ambos, no puedo ocupar un lugar que no me corresponde.

Estaba perplejo de todo lo que escuchaba. –¡No digas estupideces Sakura, eso no te lo permitiré! El hecho de que Akiho haya estado aquí no es lo que tú crees… yo… es… es complicado… –y de verdad que en su mente era un verdaderos caos, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Deshizo su agarre y movió sus manos intentando encontrar las palabras.

Por primera vez durante su conversación vio a su aun mujer levantar la voz abruptamente. –¡Por dios Yue, no soy tonta!, no solo hablo de ella, incluso desde antes de que yo me fuera, sabía que te acostabas con muchas mujeres, no estoy ciega, pero… me negué a replicar dado que no me sentía con el derecho de hacerlo después de todo el dolor que le cause a tu familia y a mi familia… sin embargo, cuando te escuche hablar del amor a Akiho el día que me fui de aquí, lo puede entender…

Por fin un poco de luz entro en su confundida mente al escuchar la razón por la cual el vaso de paciencia de Sakura se había derramado, haciendo que su mujer se fuera sin mirar atrás –Lo que escuchaste no tiene valor Sakura… son palabras vacías sin sentido… no era… ¡no era yo!

Los ojos fríos de la chica le siguieron la mirada y por un instante cayo presa de la imponente mirada de los Kinomoto –Y esa es la misma razón por la cual debemos divorciarnos Yue, Kei necesita todo el amor posible de sus padres y un ambiente lleno de cariño, no necesita a un par de desconocidos. Nosotros ya no nos conocemos y no creo que le podamos proporcionar un buen ambiente de pareja cuando en un punto profundo de nuestras mentes sabemos que ninguno de los dos es el mismo que solíamos conocer hace más de siete años atrás. Solo somos un par desconocidos.

Bajó la mirada triste. ¿Desconocidos?... volvió a mirar a su esposa y recordó las palabras de su padre, si él quería recuperar a Sakura debería esforzarse por completo en volver a reconquistarla desde cero. Con decisión cogió un bolígrafo de su escritorio y con gentileza le quito los papeles a Sakura, para posteriormente firmar rápidamente los mismos –Creo que en cuanto firmes esto estará hecho. Pero no olvides que no me importa que suceda, si ese papel existe o no, si puedo llamarte mí esposa o si no… yo te juro que aun te amo Sakura, te amo y te prometo que nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Por eso te pido que tampoco olvides tu promesa de seguir viviendo aquí por un tiempo más, al menos hasta que tengas algo estable.

**Pov Sakura**

Yue de nuevo le extendió los documentos firmados, los miró por largo tiempo. Las palabras del chico sonaban tan cálidas y acogedoras que por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de intentarlo de nuevo, sin embargo fue cuestión de solo un segundo que su mente tomara el control por sobre su corazón y le advirtiera que dicha idea no era la más prudente.

Es cierto que el muchacho se estaba comportando de una manera muy diferente y ahora no solo la trataba bien, sino que intentaba por todos los medios tener tiempo para pasarlo con ella y con Kei… pero… estaba casi segura que hacia todo aquello por mera lastima a su persona y por el remordimiento que le causaba haberse equivocado con ella y haberla tratado tan mal, Yue simplemente sentía una gran culpa, tenía el "orgullo de hombre correcto" muy herido… en realidad él no la amaba, la presencia de Akiho se lo decía fuertemente.

Tomó los papeles y el bolígrafo, los firmó lentamente como queriendo delinear cada trazo, asegurando que aquello fuera real. Al finalizar dejo los papeles en el escritorio de su ahora exesposo.

No supo por qué pero en ese momento la nostalgia le invadió por completo, los recuerdos junto a Yue aparecieron como vistazos por una ventana de su mente y no pudo evitar que las palabras escaparan de su boca –Sabes Yue, el hecho de lo que paso entre nosotros fue un infortunio de gran magnitud, pero créeme que apreciare con todo mi corazón los buenos tiempos que tuvimos juntos… dado que del amor que tal vez alguna vez existió, me dio el gran regalo de ser la madre de Kei. Pero también… no sé si podré olvidar todo aquello que no fue un lecho de rosas. –El muchacho no dejo de mirarla con un melancólico semblante –Yue, hay algo que también quiero hacer, quiero que me des la oportunidad de escucharme, lo que paso, mi versión de lo que sucedió con Yukito aquel día, pero… te pido a cambio que favor no cometas los mismos errores que hiciste conmigo, lastimando y dudando de las personas que amas y que quieres, por eso, te lo pido, yo sé que no eres un mal hombre así que espero trates mucho mejor a Akiho que a mí. Que la cuides como debe de ser.

El chico desvió la mirada y lo escucho gruñir –¡Me niego! Sakura… yo no amo a esa mujer y te aseguro que lo nuestro no fue…

Sin embargo su notable charla fue interrumpida cuando un toque en la puerta del despacho de Yue anunció que tenían un visitante. Kei abrió la puerta lentamente y los miro a ambos.

El niño entró notablemente nervioso –Mamá… papá… Escuche gritos cuando me desperté y… pensé que… que… ¿Qué sucede?

Detuvo toda intención de continuar discutiendo con Yue, para ella lo que se tenía que decir ya se había dicho. Se concentró por completo en el pequeño. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo para después alejarse y tomarlo por la mano delicadamente –No pasa nada, solo… teníamos algunas cosas que hablar y sin querer alzamos la voz…

Sintió como Yue se acercaba rápidamente y poco después señalo el reloj del cuarto. –Tranquilo hijo, solo son cosas sin importancia. Deberías prepararte para el colegio, ya es tarde y debes desayunar antes de irte, recuerda que hoy tus abuelos pasaran por ti para que te quedes con ellos el fin de semana.

Kei parecía dudar pero asintió, poco después notó como apretaba su mano. –Puedo… ¿puedo desayunar hot cakes?

Su rostro se petrifico por varios instantes y una sensibilidad nació en su pecho, aquello dolía… fue inverosímil no recordar su ultimo día con Saito y Shaoran. Su mente últimamente no le dejaba mucho tiempo sin recordarles.

Sintió un tirón en su mano y de inmediato volteó a ver a su hijo –Claro que sí, ¿quieres que te prepare algo más para el almuerzo o prefieres que compremos otra cosa?

Kei gustoso desayuno sus hot cakes junto con ella e Yue. Al final había terminado cocinando para los tres, evitando a toda costa tener que establecer una conversación muy profunda con el su exmarido que a ratos buscaba su mirada o hacerle recordar olvidadas anécdotas, sin embargo a pesar de su indiferencia, él por momentos lograba hacerla hablar amenamente. En un punto, Yue simplemente derribo sus murallas y terminaron con una plática bastante agradable de su familia.

El pequeño Kei tomó felizmente su almuerzo y se dirigió al auto de Yue, lo abordó rápidamente poniéndose el cinturón, mientras ella lo seguía de cerca. Ese día aprovecharía ir a dejar a Kei al colegio para después regresar a la consulta con su médico de cabecera, Unohana. Cuando todos estuvieron a bordo el chico arrancó y se dirigió a su destino.

Sin contratiempos llegaron a la academia y vio al pequeño entrar al recinto un poco dudoso. Solo entonces escucho a Yue hablarle. –Estaba pensando, que sería buena idea cenar esta noche en algún restaurante. Desde la visita a casa de mis padres no hemos salido en familia. Los tres juntos… tal vez… sea bueno ir a un restaurante clásico… alguno de comida italiana puede ser buena opción…

Otro golpe o quizá fuera un remordimiento… dos veces en un día, esas pocas palabras tenían un efecto profundo, New York vino a su corazón y todo lo que implicaba. Una situación así debía de ser un chiste, los dioses de arriba de seguro se burlaban de ella. –Creo que por hoy preferiría quedarme en casa, además si no mal recuerdo tu padre pasara por Kei para pasar el fin de semana con ellos.

Yue contestó bastante apresurado –Ya veo es cierto, lo había olvidado… entonces será después… más adelante… Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa, no me importa llegar un poco tarde a la oficina, mi secretaria puede arreglárselas sola… podemos pasar a un café, tal vez al parque o al centro comercial y…

Negó con la cabeza –Gracias, pero creo que prefiero caminar sola. Bueno… te veo después.

**Pov Yue**

Miró como Sakura caminaba mientras poco a poco su espalda se perdía a lo lejos. Ni siquiera se dio cuanto tiempo estuvo parado observando en su dirección. ¿De verdad lo que le había hecho a su esposa no tenía solución? Suspiró y se dirigió a su auto. –Al parecer si llegare tarde al trabajo Sakura.

Subió al auto y miró al horizonte. Vio una pareja de jóvenes con el uniforme del instituto besándose a lo lejos y en un instante imagino a Sakura y a él mismo ocupando su lugar hace varios años…no… ese amor no podía desaparecer de la nada. –No… estoy seguro que Sakura no puede removerme así de fácil de su corazón, de otro modo no respondería a mis tratos o gestos, ella aun me quiere, lo sé –Su mirada cambio a una más decidida, cogió su teléfono para proceder con una llamada, espero a que el tono del timbre terminara –Hola soy Tsukishiro Yue y necesito 15 docenas de rosas, tres botella de _2005 Chateau Petrus_ y lo mejor de su reserva e inventario en carnes.

Después de asegurarse que su pedido hubiera sido bien atendido, colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pasaría a la oficina a dejar todo en orden.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Su viejo departamento estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado. Se dio una ducha para después rasurarse, se había descuidado bastante, aunque realmente no era algo que le importara mucho, sus prioridades eran otras. Prendió su computadora y envió algunos mensajes a México y a New York, tenía que asegurarse del estado de Nibelungo y de que Saito estuviera bien. Cabeceo derrotado cuando tecleo enviar y los escritos fueron enviados. Era muy temprano, las 5:00 am marcaba su reloj y con lo que él odiaba levantarse a primera hora, ahora lo hacía bastante seguido desde que Sakura se fuera, no por que quisiera, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño por más de unas cuantas horas.

¿Cómo debía proceder ahora? Gruñó fuertemente y apretó los puños. Sakura ahora estaba en el territorio de su esposo y por lo mismo, él estaba en el territorio de su enemigo, si aquel hombre tenía el poder suficiente para encontrar a Sakura al otro lado del mundo, no se imaginaba el tipo de influencia que podría tener ahí. ¡Joder! Entendía que ese estúpido era un empresario reconocido, pero eso no le intimidaba. ¡Él era el gran Shaoran Li! Se había enfrentado a grandes canidos y felinos desde que era un mocoso. ¡Jamás retrocedería! Mucho menos por una rata prestigiosa, si era necesario él lo casaría y le cortaría la cola. Sakura debía de estar atrapada en aquella trampa de rata y él la liberaría, porque la chica era alguien importante para Saito… porque ella era alguien importante para él, era la mujer que había estado buscando inconscientemente, era aquella persona con la que quería compartir el resto su vida. Sin pesarlo mucho más salió del departamento con una chaqueta en una mano y una decisión en su mente.

La zona residencial donde se encontraba la casa de Sakura era de lo menos agradable a su gusto, mansiones y monumentos al ego del poder. Él no era rico, pero era más que obvio el trato que de esa gente que vivía en grandes casas, sobre todo a las personas como él, de sencillez absoluta. Él y su padre habían sido humillados muchas veces cuando intentaban obtener fondos para la campaña de protección de los canidos. Incontables ocasiones uno tenía que terminar besando los pies de esas personas para conseguir un poco de dinero, eso es lo único que odiaba de su trabajo, la manera en la que la mayoría de los fondos debían de ser conseguidos, suplicando cual mendigos.

Se mantuvo largo tiempo fuera de la mansión que le interesaba y a una distancia prudente, desde unos árboles vigilaba esperando algún movimiento. Entonces descubrió como salía de la puerta principal una menuda figura. Arrugó el ceño y bufó molesto, se trataba del tonto que de inmediato reconoció como el esposo de Sakura, ese imbécil, rata mezquina de nombre Yue Tsukishiro, detrás del mismo observo un pequeño niño de gran parecido con aquel hombre, hecho que incluso a la distancia era evidente, aunque tampoco podía negar que el mocoso le recordaba de cierta manera a Sakura, con lo que era fácil concluir que ese niño era Kei, la cría biológica de Sakura. Sus ojos no dejaron de seguirles hasta que al fin pudo distinguir a la chica detrás de ellos y solo entonces percibió como su corazón latía con mayor ahínco, incluso sintió como si su energía perdida hubiera regresado a su cuerpo, por fin la había encontrado. Quiso encararla de inmediato, pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente o podría complicar más aun las cosas. Gruñó satisfecho y los siguió, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mostrando sus blancos colmillos. Por fin había llegado la hora y nadie, ni nada lo detendrían…

* * *

**Pov Kei**

Entró al colegio sosteniendo con fuerza su almuerzo y su mochila, no pasaron ni unos cuantos segundos cuando se encontró con su amiga Yuki entrando a su salón. Sin perder tiempo la alcanzo y saludo con un gesto de su mano.

–¡Hola Yuki! ¡No podrás adivinar que tengo el día de hoy!

La niña le miró dulcemente y se llevó una mano a su barbilla de manera pensativa –Mmm… ¡¿acaso serán los nuevos dulces sabor habanero?!

Aguanto la risa lo más que pudo, pero al final soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar a la niña, no le importo que ella lo viera amenazadoramente. Su pequeña amiga tenía un gusto peculiar por el picante. El negó rápidamente con sus manos. –Disculpa por reírme Yuki, pero esta vez te quedaste muy lejos, hoy traje un almuerzo de mi mamá.

–Esa era mi segunda opción, me alegro que estés más sonriente desde que ella volvió, antes estabas muy triste y ya ni jugar querías.

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Las clases pasaron rápidamente y por fin en el tan esperado almuerzo salió junto con su amiga al patio. Se sentaron frente a su cerezo preferido y al abrir su deliciosa comida pudo distinguir los muñequitos que su mamá le preparo para ese día, esta vez eran salchichas con forma de pulpo y ensalada con huevos, estos tenían formas de conejo. Iba a llevarse el primer bocado a la boca cuando sin advertencia un chico rubio le quito su almuerzo y lo aventó fuertemente al suelo.

El chico estaba junto con otro niño con el cabello castaño –Pero si es el tonto de Kei, el hijo de asesinos. Dime tonto, ¿Qué me trajiste de almuerzo?

Se levantó rápidamente e intento recuperar su comida –¡Dame eso! ¡es mío!

Intento arrebatarle su almuerzo, pero solo recibió un golpe del otro niño de pelo castaño, lo cual que le hizo caer. –No nos toques niño, mis padres dicen que no debo mezclarme de ninguna manera contigo. Oí que mi papá dijo que tu mamá la asesina volvió, no se hablan más que cosas malas de tu familia. Ojala se mueran todos.

Ahora en verdad se sentía enfadado, se levantó de nuevo e intento golpear a ambos niños, pero Yuki le detuvo sosteniéndole de un brazo. –¡No lo hagas Kei!, te puedes meter en problemas, mejor compartamos mi almuerzo.

–¡Suéltame Yuki! Esto no tiene que ver con la comida… –Estaba por soltarse de su agarre cuando vio el rostro de su amiga, lleno en lágrimas y solo entonces detuvo su movimiento.

Ambos niños lo volvieron a aventar aprovechando su descuido –Quédate en el piso gusano, ese es el lugar para un hijo de asesinos. Nosotros nos comeremos esto. –Señalaron su almuerzo y después se marcharon.

Oprimió los puños y aguanto las enormes ganas de llorar que tenía, Yuki a diferencia de él ya se encontraba llorando por lo que la abrazo y agachó la mirada avergonzado. Aquello había sido su culpa, si su amiga no estuviera con él, a ella no la molestarían. También si siempre intentaba a acusar a aquellos que le molestaban, lo único que recibía era ser reprimido por parte de los maestros y una mirada de desprecio. Pero a él por mucho que le doliera, ya no le importaba, sabía que su mamá y su papá no eran asesinos. Hablaría con ellos al llegar a casa.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Su consulta fue rápida, el médico le examino y la reprimió por desaparecer de la nada y más aún por no seguir sus indicaciones. Después de varias pruebas y oscultaciones termino sentada en una silla del consultorio esperando su diagnóstico.

La mujer examinó su expediente y después a ella –Sakura, quiero ser sincera contigo, tus exámenes cambiaron desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Sigues presentando un cuadro grave de anemia, pero esta vez el dolor en tu estómago y el cansancio me hacen pensar que puedes tener otro padecimiento.

La miró con duda y preguntó. –¿Qué es lo que tengo?

–Por el momento te trataremos para algo común, esperemos que sea eso y no requieras mayor intervención. Te mandare algunos medicamentos para la gastritis, es indispensable que comas a tus horas y sea lo adecuado. Una dieta balanceada es importante, sin grasas o irritantes. Después de una semana con el tratamiento quiero que vuelvas, el hecho de que te hayas estado alimentando bien es muy importante para que el medicamento funcione. Aun así mandare un poco de tu sangre para analizar a un laboratorio, más vale estar seguros.

Asintió y permitió que la mujer tomara una muestra de su sangre de la vena de su brazo izquierdo. Después de recibir indicaciones y comprar los medicamentos prescritos en su receta se dispuso a regresar en calma a casa, después de todo Kei pasaría ese día con sus abuelos y no tenía prisa en regresar. Caminó por la calle y se detuvo en un parque infantil viendo a los niños jugar en unos columpios, se adentró lentamente en el lugar y se sentó en una banca desocupada, cerró los ojos mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello.

Observó de nuevo aquel lugar, cuando en su pensamiento dos personas aparecieron en específico y sin quererlo habló en voz alta –Es curioso que para Saito y para Kei sean los columpios su juego favorito.

–Te equivocas, en realidad diría que a Saito le gustan más los toboganes, por ser lugares altos.

Una voz grave se escuchó en su espalda, por un segundo creyó reconocerla y se petrificó, no pudo siquiera remover un musculo aunque estaba sentada, apenas se movió cuando unos grandes brazos la rodearon por la espalda en un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Aquel olor, presencia y voz inundaron sus sentidos haciéndola estremecer.

–Por fin te encontré Sakura…

* * *

**Pepsipez:** Y apenas empezamos - del desenlace no te puedo decir mucho, solo quizá que todo vuelve al origen de donde inicio. Por cierto lo del Saito-Kei ya lo cheque, gracias por avisar uwu escribo por la noche y a veces se me van las cabras :BB Abrazos y besos uwu

**Yi Jie-san:** Claro que Shaoran no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, sabe lo que quiere, la pregunta es... ¿Cómo lo conseguirá? Akiho y Yue aún tienen mucho por decir...

**Tsuki:** Gracias por el ánimo ._.9 me esforzare en las actualizaciones.

**Guest:** Me esfuerzo por traerles una buena historia para olvidarnos un rato de los problemas, para pasar el tiempo, gracias por tus bonitas palabras uwu Sakura y Shaoran aún tienen mucho por hablar, pero aún deben pasar algunas cosas, paciencia :BB

**Liz Padilla:** La historia está un poco loca, ¿no? soy de esos escritores que cocinan lento pero se asegurar que las porciones sean las adecuadas xD digamos esto avanzara, pase lo que pase. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

**Karenzuniga:** ¿De qué enfermedad se podrá tratar? Quizá sea algo sin importancia, quizá no... uwu ese Shaoran va sobres por Sakura, logro localizarla al parecer sin problemas, en cuanto Akiho... el tiempo lo dira. Gracias por las bonitas palabras, las aprecio mucho uwu Nos estamos leyendo, besos y abrazos.

¡Hola lectores! Para todos aquellos que apoyan con sus lindos comentarios y para los fantasmones (sé que está ahí, salgan de su escondite :v) se les agradece el apoyo y el ánimo, porque: "sin lectores, no hay historias". Espero les gustara el capítulo y no olviden dejar un review con su opinión de la historia o sus teorías, todos los leo con ánimo y emoción. Mil gracias por su apoyo, no olviden tomar un poco de té o café por las noches de luna, con un poco de rock, la bohemia ayuda al corazón. Saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Son momentos difíciles para todo el mundo, pero quiero que sepan que todos hacemos lo posible por ayudar a pasar este "trago amargo" si mi lectura les ayuda a pasar la cuarentena en sus países intentare actualizar más seguido, con unión y fraternidad.

_"El corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora."_

–Blaise Pascal

CAPITULO XX – "Dualidad"

**Pov Shaoran**

Los siguió en un taxi por varias calles de la ciudad, desde aquella acomodada casa hasta una escuela bastante exuberante, una fachada que gritaba al mundo su gran opulencia e "importancia". Todo en aquel vecindario se veía, olía y se escuchaba como la riqueza andante, acompañada con un feo vestido de superioridad y desprecio. Sentía como el estómago se le revolvía de solo pensar en la gente que llevaba a su hijos a un lugar así, ese arquetipo de humanos petulantes, recordaba como ese tipo de personas lo habían tratado antes a él y a su padre.

En cuanto el pequeño mocoso se perdió por las puertas de eso colegio, vio a Sakura alejarse de aquella escuela. Su primer instinto fue acercarse aún más a la castaña, sin embargo al ver que el estúpido de su esposo hablaba con ella lo hizo retroceder mientras apretaba los puños con molestia, se escondió detrás de un árbol esperando impaciente. Ese maldito… ese desalmado era quien había alejado a Sakura de él. Sin embargo fue mucho su asombro cuando apenas intercambiaron un par de palabras y la chica se alejó del lugar solitariamente.

Ahora viendo la oportunidad frente a él, no perdió tiempo y siguió a la chica. Aun no se decidía como hablar con ella, ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué no decir? Tardo tanto en pensar, que apenas fue consiente como sus pies los llevaron a seguir a la chica hasta una clínica en particular. Estaba por alcanzarla cuando Sakura entro en el lugar y lo hizo retroceder de nueva cuenta. ¿Acaso la chica por fin había ido al médico? Exhaló más relajado al ver que la pequeña mujer estaba empezando a cuidar más de su salud, desde su separación ese era uno de los puntos que le mantenía con pendiente, recordar cuando la encontró semiinconsciente en su departamento, había logrado que un gran miedo se instaurara en él. Todo parecía un mal juego del tira y el afloja. Pasaron los minutos y de nuevo ella salió del lugar, ya era tarde y no pensaba perder más el tiempo.

La vio dirigirse a un parque y sentarse en una banca. Por varios instantes la contemplo tranquilamente en aquel lugar y entonces él mismo sintió calma. Se acercó lentamente y tras escucharla hablar al viento, él le respondió como si nada. Al final no se contuvo, no podía observar por más tiempo y la abrazo con anhelo.

–Por fin te encontré Sakura…

Sintió a la chica estremecerse entre sus brazos y apretó su agarre. A pesar de querer permanecer así con ella, sabía que tenía que soltarla. Debían hablar… con lentitud la soltó, se alejó un paso y se mantuvo a su espalda, esperando que la chica le mirara. Vivió varios segundos de ansiedad antes de que la castaña se levantara de aquella banca y volteara dándole la cara.

Sus miradas chocaron como intentando hablar entre ellas, aunque sin lograr hacerlo en verdad. Ante el silencio presente solo el sonido de su corazón le hacía estar consciente de que aquello no se trata de un sueño.

**Pov Sakura**

Parecía ser una verdadera alucinación, primero su voz, luego el abrazo y después verlo frente a ella, realmente... se encontraba ahí. Todo en él era igual a como lo recordaba aunque parecía que el muchacho se veía quizá… un poco más delgado.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, así que soltó aquello que pensaba –Shaoran como es que… –No pudo terminar con la frase cuando el muchacho la detuvo con un movimiento de sus manos.

Se acercó a ella y le miró fijamente. –No creo que deba ser yo el que dé explicaciones. ¿No crees…? que aquí entre tú y yo. ¡Por prioridad hay alguien que merece un maldito esclarecimiento antes y no eres tú!

Shaoran había jadeado aquellas últimas palabras con ira y quizá… ¿dolor? –Yo… Shaoran. –Bajó la cabeza. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo empezar? Se sentía avergonzada. Suavizó el tono de su voz mientras intentaba continuar. –No sé cómo... puedo…

El muchacho bufó, para después interrumpirla con un gruñido –No seas tonta, ni cobarde. Si lo deseas, yo puedo ayudarte con mis pobres y refinadas palabras. Veamos… puedes empezar con un maldito "lo siento" o quizá con un fastidioso "perdón" o quizá… un desgraciado "lo lamento" no estarían mal. ¡¿No lo crees cobarde?!

Su actitud surgió entre el fuego ante aquel desplante del castaño, no importaba que había pasado entre ellos. Shaoran no podía dirigirse a ella de esa manera, por lo que lo encaró con llamas en su mirada, retándolo a continuar con sus insultos. Se acercó a él mientras no dejaba de perder contacto con su mirada. Ambos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. –¡Cállate Shaoran! ¡Deja de decir tonterías, no tienes por qué ser tan imbécil! ¡Cruel perro rabioso! ¡No debes hablarme así!, ¡¿quién diablos te crees?! ¡Yo solo…!

El muchacho le sonrió zancarrón y antes de darse cuenta, él había unido sus labios con los de ella en un rápido movimiento, callándola en un instante. Un beso profundo y cargado de tantas cosas. No sabía cómo sucedió, ni por qué, pero fue cuestión de un instante antes de que ella empezara a corresponderle con la misma intensidad. El muchacho puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras ella se sostenía a su pecho. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? Tal vez era el hecho que durante los últimos años su cuerpo no había tenido un poco de "liberación" de… cariño, realmente no lo sabía.

Pero así como inicio tan precipitadamente aquel contacto, todo acabo por la falta de aire de ambos. Se separaron lentamente, no así sus cuerpos que se mantenían unidos por sus brazos, mirándose a los ojos sin hablar. Ahora tenía menos idea de cómo proceder… las palabras del muchacho, sus acciones y ahora esto…

Lo sintió apretarla y besarla de nuevo rápidamente, esta vez fue rápido y superficial. Terminado aquello en un instante, solo para después mirarla con una fuerte intensidad. –Al fin volviste Sakura

Después de aquella frase, miró con duda al muchacho, mientras una pequeña vena saltaba en su mente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero él no se lo permitió –¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

El muchacho sonrió de nuevo y lo vio soltar una carcajada antes de contestarle. – Perdona si fui muy brusco, pero yo no quería hablar con la triste mujer sumisa y victimizada que conocí hace más de medio año, debía borrar ese mirada martirizada de tu rostro, esa mirada que tanto odio, lo lamento pero esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para hacer que regresaras de alguna manera, de hacerte reaccionar. Por qué sabes… yo solo quiero hablar con la mujer de grandes agallas que trabajaba a mi lado, que curaba mis heridas, que cocinaba para mí evitando que quemara mi departamento, que cuidaba de Saito poniendo su vida en riesgo frente a los drogadictos, que me hizo sentir vulnerable e invencible al mismo tiempo, esa es la mujer con la que quiero tratar.

Su molestia disminuyó al escucharlo. Ahora lo entendía. –Shaoran…

El joven por fin la soltó y se alejó un poco, aun sin dejar de mirarla. –Por favor déjame terminar. Yo quería hablar con ella y preguntarle... ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué nos dejó a Saito y a mí, sin una explicación? ¿Por qué no pidió mi ayuda? ¿Por qué me domestico cual perro faldero, con cadenas más fuertes que el acero? Ella me dejó sin garras, sin colmillos… y luego me abandono ¿Por qué lo hizo?

**Pov Shaoran**

Esas palabras eran la sincera verdad, cuando ella desapareció lo hizo sentir tan desprotegido y débil. Por el contrario si Sakura estaba a su lado se sentía intocable, invencible… Su discurso pareció calar hondo en la chica, dado que había mantenido el silencio entre ellos por ya bastante tiempo, sin embargo a comparación de instantes antes, esta vez ella se veía firme y fuerte. Y para él, solo por eso, valía la pena la espera.

La castaña respondió lentamente –Sinceramente no sé qué decir Shaoran, en este momento ni yo me entiendo, comprenderás que no esperaba verte aquí. Sé que mereces una explicación y te la daré, lo que hice no fue justo para ti ni para Saito, no me siento orgullosa de ello.

Desvió su vista y se volvió a dirigir a la chica. –Solo dime una cosa... ¿Querías irte?

Esta vez la repuesta llegó en un instante. –¡NO! Para nada, solo es que en ese momento yo.

La interrumpió con su propia voz. –Es suficiente para mí. Te conozco Sakura y sé que si hubiera sido tu decisión, no nos hubieras dejado de esa manera, no después de verte tan feliz. Las demás explicaciones sobraran para después.

La chica suspiró con pesadez. –Gracias por esperar, y sé que sonara egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto, pero hay algo que necesito saber. –La vio tratar grueso –¿Cómo esta Saito?

Volvió a sonreír ante la pregunta y reafirmó que la castaña no los había abandonado por voluntad propia. –Él está bien, pero si te soy sincero suele estar triste, aunque intente ocultarlo, te extraña.

Sakura por primera vez mostró una mirada melancólica. –Ya veo, debe sentirse muy solo. –Algo hizo reaccionar a la chica que se le abalanzo bruscamente encima sosteniéndolo de las solapas de su ropa. –¡¿Quién se quedó con él?!

La hizo soltar su chaqueta lentamente y tomó sus manos. –Tranquila. Eriol y su esposa me han ayudado. He tenido que salir varias veces y ellos me han apoyado bastante.

La chica se alejó de manera tranquila –No hay nadie mejor para cuidarlo, espero que también se encuentren bien.

–Lo están. Han preguntado mucho por ti, están preocupados.

**Pov Sakura**

Al escuchar a Shaoran, se calmó un poco, aunque aún seguía inquieta. Extrañaba a Saito y quería verlo, sin embargo en esas condiciones. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y después miró el cielo. ¿En qué momento había oscurecido?

Era tarde y debía regresar antes de que empezaran a buscarla –Debo irme.

El muchacho mostró una mueca de desagrado y frunció el ceño, ella estaba por despedirse y alejarse del lugar pero él la tomó de un brazo deteniéndola en el instante. –No se te ocurra huir. Sakura, entiendo tu maldita situación, pero quiero que sepas que ahora yo estoy aquí y no me iré tan fácilmente, por favor no me dejes a un lado. Quiero ayudarte.

Ella sabía que él merecía una aclaración de aquello y también quería contarle sobre ello, sobre su salud, sobre el divorcio, sobre la situación con Yue y Kei. –Lo sé, pero creo que ahora es muy tarde para ello, debo volver. ¿Podemos vernos mañana y hablar más sosegadamente?

El chico asintió –Me parece bien. Los barrios altos no son lo mío. Pero conozco un café tranquilo en los alrededores colindantes. Se llama el Marine, no está lejos, debes conocerlo.

Claro que lo conocía. Solía ir a leer ahí. –Lo conozco, ¿te parece bien mañana a las 3:00 pm?

Después de acordar aquello. Se despidieron con un adiós apenas audible. Pero al alejarse del lugar, a cada paso se sentía extrañamente perdida y un dolor en su estómago empezó a instaurarse, no había comido nada en todo el día, tal vez eso explicaba el hecho de que percibía como sus fuerzas iban en decremento rápidamente.

**Pov Shaoran**

Con lo que odiaba mantenerse quieto, conocía su lugar y el instante en el que se encontraba, a pesar de repetírselo en la cabeza, diciendo que por el momento esa era mejor manera de actuar, no dejaba de sentirse frustrado y enojado al saber que Sakura se dirigiría de nuevo hacia las garras del desgraciado de su marido. Y claro que él no quería dejarla ir, apretó sus manos con fuerza y una mueca de desagrado se hizo presente en su rostro, gruño fuertemente. Si de él dependiera todo, tomaría a la chica y ambos partirían en el primer vuelo hacia Nueva York para reunirse con Saito. Pero… ¿Por qué la vida no era así de fácil? Caminó en dirección hacia su departamento, mientras se volvía a sentir intranquilo. Maldita sea había esperado mucho tiempo, se supone esperar unas cuantas horas más no debía de ser problema, entonces... ¿Por qué su corazón se sentía tan adolorido?

* * *

**Pov Yue**

La cena estaba lista mientras la servidumbre esperaba su orden, las rosas estaban puestas en su posición, las velas solo esperaban ser prendidas, el vino se mantenía fresco en una cubeta con hielo. Pero de su exesposa señales no había. Empezaba a preocuparse, después de todo él pensó que ella estaría desde temprano en el lugar, pero para su sorpresa al regresar a casa se encontró con que la misma estaba vacía. Tal vez Sakura había salido a pasear, pero ya eran las 8:00 pm en su reloj de pulsera y para él eso era demasiado. Estaba por dirigirse a su auto a buscarla, cuando la puerta principal fue abierta y por la misma entró la chica. Dio una señal a su personal y hecho todo a andar. De inmediato se acercó a ella sorprendiéndola en el acto, al parecer estaba nerviosa, aunque realmente lo que llamo su atención fue la bolsa con medicamentos que sostenía en uno de sus brazos.

Intentó tomar la bolsa, pero la castaña de inmediato la alejo. –¿Qué es eso? ¿Por eso llegaste tan tarde? ¿Acaso te sientes mal Sakura?

La chica negó rápidamente –Claro que no tonto, es solo que tenía que comprar algunas cosas de higiene personal que me hacían falta.

Claro, ¿Qué más podría ser? –Bien, entonces por la hora, creo que estamos en un tiempo perfecto para la cena de gala.

Sakura gesticuló con duda. –¿Cena de gala? Creí decirte esta tarde, que prefería quedarme en casa esta noche.

Sonrió y tomó con delicadeza una de sus manos –Y yo no he olvidado eso pequeña, así que me encargue de nuestra comida. De hecho, hacerlo me hizo recordar la noche en que te pedí matrimonio y pues, tenía tiempo y la idea vino a mí. Una cena entre los dos en el jardín. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Jaló delicadamente a la joven sin esperar su respuesta y al mismo tiempo esperando que la misma no rompiera el contacto entre sus manos. En el trayecto la vio dejar la bolsa de medicamento en un mueble cercano mientras él la encaminaba al jardín ya preparado. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna antes de llegar al lugar. Él le acomodó la silla mientras se sentaba y prendía las velas con su encendedor. Hizo una seña con las manos y un hombre se acercó sirviendo la comida, en platos finos.

Sakura cogió la cuchara con duda –Esto es… ¿Curry con arroz?

Recargó sus codos en la mesa y puso su barbilla en sus manos mientras las entrelazaba pensante –Mi primer idea fue traer algo costoso y gourmet, pero recordé lo mucho que odiabas ese tipo de cosas. Así que también recordé el hecho de que amabas el curry que mi madre preparaba, al igual que yo. Entonces la llame y le pedí un poco de ayuda con el platillo. ¿Espero te guste?

La chica soltó la cuchara y observó por largo tiempo el plato antes de verlo a la cara directamente. –¿A que estas jugado Yue?

Levantó una ceja extrañado, pero al mismo tiempo consiente de las palabras de la chica. –No jugaría contigo pequeña. En verdad quiero verte feliz, quiero que sepas que me importas.

–¿En verdad piensas que…?

La interrumpió suavemente, poniendo una de sus manos en su brazo. –Me he equivocado, pero no pasare mi vida como un avestruz con la cabeza metida en la tierra, afrontare las consecuencias de frente. En verdad significas mucho para mí desde que éramos niños y no pienso perderte así de fácil, tal vez legalmente ya no seamos esposos, pero solo eso significa que podremos tener una futura boda más hermosa que nunca.

La vio dudar antes de responderle. –No podemos hacer eso, no nos conocemos ahora ¿entiendes?

Su mirada cambio a una más decisiva mientras la observaba fijamente. –Podrás decir eso Sakura, pero en el fondo sabes que no es cierto, te conozco muy bien. Sé que amas el curry de mi madre, que tu perfume favorito es el jazmín, que te gusta dormir hasta tarde, que te abracen por la noche, que prefieres que el agua de la ducha sea cálida, aunque realmente prefieres el frio en las estaciones, que amas el otoño pero sobre todo el invierno, adoras la nieve, las bellas sakuras y la lectura, en cuanto a frutas prefieres las fresas y de dulces el chocolate.

Sakura se mantuvo callada y sin embargo en su rostro mostraba una mirada de asombro. –Eso no significa nada.

Sonrió y tomó con cuidado una mano de la castaña mientras sacaba una caja de su bolsillo. –No mientas, eso significa mucho, porque es una muestra inequívoca que nos conocemos más que cualquiera. También sé que amas ver las estrellas.

Soltó a la chica, abrió la caja y sacó un collar de plata con la figura de una estrella, se levantó y se posó detrás de ella mientras extendía el collar entre el cuello de la mujer. La sintió estremecerse mientras sus manos pasaron por su cuello, poniéndole el collar. Su piel era tan cálida y suave, tal cual la recordaba, intento hacer lo más lento posible el contacto, quería hacer aquello lo más prolongado posible. Cuanto la deseaba.

Terminó de ajustar aquel collar y volvió a tomar asiento, mientras cogía su copa de vino y analizaba a la chica enfrente de él. La vio tomar la cadena de brillantes entre sus manos. –Yue no debiste hacer esto. Creí que habíamos dejado claro nuestra situación con el divorcio.

Escuchar las palabras del divorcio le hizo sentir un tirón en el corazón. Sorbió de su vino y estaba por tomar un cigarrillo, pero decidió abstenerse. –Es cierto que ya no eres mi esposa, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer esto. Te amo y quiero demostrártelo, no quiero que olvides que eres junto a Kei lo más importante en mi vida, no importa lo que suceda sé que recuperare tu corazón.

La vio removerse incomoda ante sus palabras – ¿No crees que es muy pretencioso de tu parte suponer o afirmar eso ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? Las cosas no son tan sencillas.

Miró al cielo y después a ella. –Sé que no será sencillo, pero por más que te esfuerces en alejarte de mí, en este poco tiempo en el que hemos vuelto a estar juntos debes ser consiente al igual que yo, que aun sientes algo por mí al responder a mis gestos y acciones, la complicidad aún existe entre ambos. Tus ojos, tu forma de reír, de responder y los pocos momentos en lo que hablamos juntos sin que levantes ese muro entre nosotros, son la prueba inequívoca que aun dentro de ti, por más que lo niegues. Aun sientes algo.

La chica enmudeció pero no dejo de verlo enigmáticamente. Se armó de valor y llevo una mano a la barbilla de la mujer que le había robado el sueño durante años, la levanto gentilmente y acerco sus rostros sin perder el contacto visual entre ambos, le sostuvo la mirada por largo tiempo, esos instantes solo le pertenecían a ambos. Después de contemplar su belleza, empapándose de la misma, termino de acortar la distancia entre ambos y se permitió hacer aquello que tanto deseaba, la beso.

* * *

**Pov ¿?**

Las cosas se acomodan más fáciles de lo que pensaba. Pronto terminaría de poner a cada quien en su lugar. Por fin tendría justicia. No perdonaría el hecho de que alguien inocente pagara por aquello que no debía, jamás perdonaría que le abandonaran, le traicionaran y le clavaran un cuchillo por la espalda. Lo juraba por la tumba que siempre visitaba, que por fin habría justicia. La sangre que debía correrse, por fin seria derramada.

* * *

**Guest:** Por fin tuvimos parte del encuentro, pero aún falta uwu espero que la historia te esté agradando. Saludos.

**LoluS:** Apenas unas cuantas palabras, pero que se vienen aún más cosas, ya lo veras uwu

**Guest II:** A Sakura y a Shaoran les esperan muchas cosas, la cuestión y si se les dara la oportunidad que merecen... no se quizá deba seguir el ejemplo de CLAMP y hacer que en ningún universo sean felices :'v (broma xD) Lo del embarazo... dejémoslos como algo abierto uwu hay que atenerse a las consecuencias.

**Karenzuniga:** Sakura debe aclarar que es lo que quiere y como lo obtendrá, recordemos que la tención esta al mil, ¿Qué pasara cuando Yue se entere que Shaoran está por ahí? Saludos y nos leemos pronto uwu

**Yi Jie-san:** Este enredo es más grande de lo que parece, aun les falta por superar muchas cosas a este universo, no puedo decir mucho uwu pero la espera valdrá la pena.

**Pepsipez:** Creo que lo mejor es simplemente no esperar xD suena extraño, pero lo que a nuestros ojos ven a veces suele engañarnos , cuando quizá siempre estuvo ahí la respuesta. No hay que agradecer, me gustan las historias "difíciles" suelen ser las que más se saborean durante el trascurso de la misma, el de cubrir y atar cabos es fascinante. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Saludos y cuidaos mucho.

**Liz Padilla:** Yeiiiiiiix2 me emociona que les emocione xD tarde pero seguro, les tengo nuevo cap, espero lo disfrutaras.

Hoy les pido de todo corazón hispanohablantes no entren en pánico, lávense las manos, no realicen compras de pánico y estén atentos. "Todos veremos un nuevos amanecer juntos" ¡Ánimo! Con todo mi amor, les deseo lo mejor.

**"No importa qué tan oscura sea la noche, siempre pasa a ser de día."**

– Brook. Eiichiro Oda (One Piece)


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Sigo aquí, como un fantasma, como una flor, sigo por aquí xD Ánimo mundo, todo se puede. Anoche tome un té de canela con manzana, es delicioso se los recomiendo mucho.

"_¿Es usted un demonio? Soy un hombre. Y por lo tanto tengo dentro de mí todos los demonios."_

–Gilbert Keith Chesterton

CAPITULO XXI – "Sombras"

**Pov ¿?**

Su casa emanaba una tranquilidad perpetua, mientras disfrutaba el ajedrez, con delicadeza movía un caballo blanco a una posición adecuada, analizando los sucesos. Bajo esos 64 cuadros todo estaba en su control, conocía cada posibilidad, cada movimiento y puntaje pasibles.

La chimenea encendida atenuaba el frío de la noche, escuchó un golpe en la puerta de la gran habitación y con palabras secas permitió que su visitante ingresara al lugar.

**Pov Fujimoto**

A decir verdad siempre se ponía un poco nervioso al entrar a esa estancia. No había nada más perturbador que ver un hombre completamente sereno y calculador como su jefe, también por extraño que le pareciera le atraía bastante esa actitud, el poder que emanaba era demasiado atrayente para no dejarse cobijar bajo él, además el costo era bastante accesible, su fidelidad y servicios, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que le oyó dirigirse hacia su persona –Es un placer tenerte hoy conmigo Fujimoto.

La voz de aquel hombre era seca y fría. –Sabe que no me gusta molestarle con banalidades, eso no es lo mío y esto no es la excepción, hay un hombre que me está investigando y que me sigue cual perro policía a un cadáver.

Lo vio alzar una ceja antes sus palabras. –¿Acaso tienes miedo? Nadie puede probar nada en tu contra.

Tragó grueso. –No es que nadie pueda probar algo, pero me siento bastante incomodo teniendo en cuenta que alguien sigue mis acciones. No he podido identificarlo aún.

El hombre frente al él rio ante sus palabras –Jajajaja, una serpiente temiendo de los conejos, ¿Cuándo se había visto eso? Si tanto recelo te embriaga Fujimoto, le diré a uno de los míos que te proporcione un poco de apoyo. Pero dejando eso de lado, dime, ¿cómo va nuestro pequeño proyecto?

De inmediato buscó una fotografía de entre sus ropas. –Bastante bien, su hija ha estado muy ansiosa y pidió que la visitara pronto, al parecer el dinero en su cuenta ha estado en decremento. En cuanto a la pequeña piedra tenemos un visitante inesperado.

–¿Inesperado? Nada es inesperado Fujimoto, solo son más variables del juego. Un poco de resistencia no arruina la partida, al contrario la hace más interesante.

Le mostró la imagen entre sus manos. Su jefe la miró fijamente. –Pero, me temo que esto parece ser más que una simple resistencia.

Lo sintió arrebatarle de las manos dicho objeto para mirarlo por largo rato antes de volver a dirigirse a él –¡Vaya!, con que el galante estercolero de animales de zoológico está aquí, Shaoran Li. En verdad no me esperaba que viniera desde New York por una mujer, pero esto es prueba inequívoca, querido amigo, que podemos tener más cosas a nuestro favor. Debes aprender Fujimoto, que un hombre como él puede ser usado fácilmente.

Le extendió de nuevo la foto y la volvió a tomar. –En cuanto al Tsukishiro, aun no averiguo quien fue exactamente el que consiguió dar con el paradero de su esposa, tantos años que nos costó alejarla del camino y ahora él, la hace regresar por propia voluntad. Esa maldita se debió haber quedado lejos y esperar el turno para su muerte, no sé qué haremos con ella señor.

Lo vio recargarse en la silla y mirarlo. –No hay problema Fujimoto. Tengo una idea inequívoca de aquel hombre que ha estado interviniendo en nuestros planes. Al parecer es un viejo amigo que sin dudas está detrás de todo y por supuesto, cuando llegue el momento de reunirnos estaré encantado de verlo, aún hay cosas que debo cobrar antes. Primero habrá que agendar en la lista a la pequeña Kinomoto, y por cierto, hablado de ellos. Dime, ¿qué sabes de Kinomoto Fujitaka?

Respondió rápido –Contrató a un nuevo personal. Es un asesino a sueldo.

Lo miró sonreír y cerrar los ojos mientras se relajaba. –Que más podría esperar de un Kinomoto, en definitiva ese hombre trabaja rápido, no hay lugar a dudas.

Asintió mientras lo escuchaba –Eso sería todo mi informe, en cuanto a su hija y su…

Fue interrumpido cuando el hombre frente a él le extendió el brazo con un cheque, callándole en el acto –Dale el dinero que necesita, la visitare después. Vigila su embarazo y asegúrate de que se cuide como es debido, ese niño es demasiado valioso para nuestros planes. También hazle saber que puede actuar cuando quiera, pero que es imprescindible que se mueva de una vez.

Tomó el papel y sonrió –La pequeña Akiho estará encantada con esto. ¿Hay algo que quiere que haga?

Vio como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro antes de responderle –Creo que ha llegado la hora de que tengamos un único heredero. ¿No crees?

Asintió mientras sentía como su ansiedad crecía, como un depredador a punto de atrapar a su presa. – De lo por hecho, señor.

–Entonces cuento contigo Fujimoto.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Ingresó a su departamento con la noche como fiel testigo. Su apariencia no era la mejor, ahuyentó a la mayoría de las personas que se cruzaron en su camino, aunque realmente no le importaba. Estaba inquieto, de verdad esperaba que Sakura hubiera llegado bien a su destino. Si de él dependiera la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, pero por el momento sabía que debía mantener la cabeza lo más baja posible, al menos hasta que supiera que quería hacer Sakura con respecto a la situación. No quería precipitarse y cometer un error que perjudicara a la castaña e hiciera que la situación empeorara.

Sin animo, se dirigió directamente a su cocina, realmente eran pocas cosas las que había comprado a su regreso y para él era lo básico que necesitaba en ese momento. En su despensa seis paquetes de latas de cerveza y bastante polvo le daban la bienvenida. Cogió dos paquetes, se recostó en su viejo sofá mientras los dejaba a un lado, tomó una cerveza y la abrió dándole un largo sorbo. El sabor agrio y fuerte le hizo sentirse inhibido, una lata llevo a otra, un paquete llevo a otro y cuando se dio cuenta solo un pack de cervezas quedaba intacto. Algo mareado analizó su departamento, ese lugar era viejo, pobre y estaba bastante dañado. ¿Siempre había estado tan vacío aquello? Los ojos le empezaban a pesar, se sentía jodidamente cazado… muy cansado. Con dificultad tomó una cerveza más y al abrirla, el frío metal término cortándole en el dedo, gruñó una blasfemia y miró la herida, eso no era un buen augurio. Ya en ese punto, no sentía dolor corporal, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de su interior… parecía que algo lo ahorcaba desde adentro.

Se terminó las cervezas y se mantuvo recostado en el sofá aun con incomoda sensación en el pecho. Debía verse patético y lastimero, un imbécil borracho e inservible. Sonrió al pensar en el poco dinero que disponía y que a pesar de ello, había terminado gastando para comprar aquellos packs de bebida. Muchas veces había oído que el alcohol ayudaba a olvidar lo irreparable, las derrotas y las penas. Él bebía por gusto, pocas veces lo hacía para "olvidar", pero cuando lo hacía siempre terminaba con la misma conclusión, no importa cuántas cervezas tomaras, cuando algo calaba jodidamente hondo, no había nada que lo pudiera sacar de tu interior.

¡Mierda! se sentía tan enjaulado y a la vez tan libre, que deseaba dejarse llevar por sus deseos y permitirse saber a dónde lo llevaba todo aquello, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, la deseaba, su voz, su sonrisa, su actitud, todo lo que ella implicaba.

* * *

**Pov Kurogane.**

La noche fría le hacía sentirse apesadumbrado, no perdió más tiempo e ingreso al edificio con un café entre sus manos. Las personas se movían presurosas de un lugar a otro, podía distinguir entre el alboroto como los policías paseaban con informes entre sus manos, mientras otros llevaban criminales esposados o solo platicaban entre ellos. Pasó a un lado de algunos uniformados y se acercó a una oficina en particular siendo detenido por un gran hombre.

Se mantuvo quieto mientras el tipo lo mirada de mala manera. –¿Se le perdió algo? No puede pasar, es un área exclusiva para oficiales. Si tiene alguna denuncia, la oficina social está en el otro extremo.

Pasó la mano por su nuca y la rasco tranquilo. –Siento molestarlo… en verdad, pero no he venido a hacer una denuncia estaba buscando…

El corpulento hombre le tomó por el hombro jalándole en el acto e intentando aplicarle una mala llave – Estas buscando problemas, eso es lo que buscas y tampoco eres muy listo para buscarlos en una estación de policías, así que si no quieres ganarte una noche en una celda es mejor que te vayas de una vez.

Creía que lo sacarían a patadas del lugar de no ser por una voz que los detuvo –¡Basta Omoeda!

Fácilmente reconocible, la voz de su amigo y colega le salvaba de nuevo del mal rato–¡Capitán Fay! Estaba deshaciéndome de este vagabundo.

El chico le hizo una seña para que le soltara. –Déjalo es conocido mío. Mi turno ha acabado y le pedí que me esperara aquí. Ahora porque no mejor te vas a patrullar de una buena vez en lugar de estar sentado sin hacer nada.

El oficial atemorizado asintió y se fue rápidamente, mientras el veía con agrado al hombre frente a él. –Gracias , no sabes qué alegría es verte y más aún escuchar tu voz.

El muchacho le sonrió y posteriormente le golpeo con discreción y fuerza en el estómago. –Siempre que te veo Kurogane las cosas no terminan bien. Llegas tarde.

Se incorporó con dolor. –Lo siento, pero en el maldito café tardaron mucho haciendo el capuchino.

Fay le arrebato el recipiente de la mano mientras le daba un sorbo. –Al menos valió la pena, aunque para mi gusto hubiera preferido que tuviera más leche, pero que le puedes pedir a los inútiles que trabajan ahí, son como tú, una bola de gorrones inútiles. Aunque dejemos de irnos por las cuerdas, ya tengo lo que me pediste, así que mejor vamos a mi oficina.

Asintió mientras lo siguió hasta una pequeña oficina con papeles por todos lados, Fay tomó asiento y él le imitó mientras su voz cambiaba a una más seria. –No sabes cuánto te agradezco por ayudarme Fay.

El rubio saco varios papeles y se los extendió. –Me lo puedes agradecer después, siendo sincero hiciste que me naciera un interés por el caso. Hay demasiadas inconsistencias en el mismo, no puedo creer como un juez pudo dejar pasar esto. Con lo que tienes es más que suficiente para apelar en cualquier corte.

Cogió los papeles y los ojeo rápidamente. –Lo sé, pero quiero saber más del caso, hay algo que me inquieta mucho. –Observó una parte en específico de los documentos, ¿aquello era…? –¿Qué es esto?

El muchacho rápidamente miró donde señalaba. –Ya veo, eso se trata de un resumen financiero y de inmobiliaria de las empresas Kinomoto.

Aun con la explicación seguía sin entender. –No entiendo, aquí dice que la empresa tuvo tres quiebras. Sin embargo solo estaba enterado de una.

El rubio le respondió seguro –Al parecer la empresa de los Kinomoto parece muy firme por fuera, pero hace algunos años se tambaleaba con fuerza por todos lados. Primero sus acciones cayeron, el dinero faltaba y se declaró por un tiempo en quiebra, sin embargo continuo trabajando, se recuperó y pasados solo 1 año terminó cayendo de nuevo, esta vez por una mala administración de fondos de los inversionistas de la misma, ese fue un golpe muy fuerte del que lograron recuperarse de alguna manera, pero el remate final fue el escándalo de fraude de Fujitaka Kinomoto, eso fue realmente lo que hundió la empresa, legalmente solo se declaró una bancarrota, pero realmente fueron tres.

Solo podía imaginar que aquello era para encubrir algo. –Esto es lo que faltaba.

El oficial llamó su atención con su voz. –Al igual que yo Kurogane, debes estar consiente que una empresa no puede tener tantos desastres financiero en tan corto tiempo. Alguien tuvo que estar muy implicado en ello. Sin embargo en el informe que investigue, si hubo un culpable de tales desastres, aunque el hombre solo fue encarcelado por la difamación de Fujitaka, un accionista en tercer término, aunque si te soy sincera es muy fácil dudar su culpabilidad.

Se mantuvo estático mientras las ideas cruzaban por su mente. –Lo sé, es fácil pensar que aquello fue un chivo expiatorio y si estos papeles son ciertos. El hecho de que este accionista se "suicidara" en prisión no ayuda mucho.

–Si… es muy curioso que después de ello se calmaran las aguas hasta el asesinato de Yukito.

Llevó su mano a su barbilla –Aun así me sigo preguntando, ¿Por qué los Tsukishiro? Más allá de la amistad con los Kinomoto, si ellos fueron blanco prioritario o secundario ¿Por qué Yukito? ¿Por qué tomarlo a él? ¿Por qué inculpar a Kinomoto Sakura?

Muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente intentando hilar las cosas, todo parecía tan perdido y sin embargo estaba seguro que ya tenía todo el fondo descubierto, solo que no podía verlo. Pronto enfrentaría de cara la verdad, su siguiente paso sería visitar a dos hombres en específico. Ese tal Fujimoto y Mayuri.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar a su compañero hablar –Si no te molesta Kurogane, toda la información que has obtenido de mi parte es propiedad de la estación de policías. Así que dado esto, me veré en la necesidad de acompañarte desde ahora en el caso.

Sonrió al escucharlo. –Ya veo Fay, aunque intenta no ser una carga, recuerda que no eres muy fuerte ni hábil.

Se ganó un golpe en la cara antes de que la oficial le contestara. –La justicia en teoría debería ser la identidad de un oficial, sin embargo la injusticia haya afuera realmente no se ve atendida como debe de ser y si las cosas se ocultan, yo me veré en la necesidad de desenterrarlas y traer la verdad a flote. Por eso estudie esto, por eso me entre en esto. Por eso nos entrenamos juntos en esto Kurogane.

Su sonrisa desapareció al escucharlo. Mientras bajaba la mirada y le contestaba con voz fría. –Cada quien hace justicia a su manera y esta es la mía.

El capitán le miró fijamente –Lo sé.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Aquello había sido tan repentino y sin embargo mentiría si afirmara que algo dentro de ella no sabía que Yue se traía algo entre manos, después de todo, como el chico lo había afirmado, en cierta manera era verdad que ambos se conocían y algunas cosas parecían no cambiar.

A pesar de la acción impulsiva de Yue, ella terminó por inmutarse sin responderle en aquel momento, aunque tampoco supo porque… si bien no le correspondió, tampoco pudo alejarlo. Aquel beso se sentía tan distinto, una mezcla de nostalgia y anhelo pasado. Algo dentro de ella sentía que aquel gesto había cambiado algo en su interior, como si una gran tormenta se hubiera calmado después de mucho tiempo, como si un gran fuego se hubiera apagado, como si la espada dejara de cortar la herida. Definitivamente algo era distinto, muy distinto.

Aun con el constante contacto del chico, solo reacciono de nuevo cuando lo sintió alejarse y un viejo vacío apareció, lo miró a los ojos y mientras ambos compartían el momento, esta vez ella se encargó de volver a juntar sus labios, esta vez respondiéndole con el mismo ímpetu y empeño. Necesitaba saber que significaba aquello…

**Pov Yue**

Al inicio del beso pensó que Sakura no tardaría en corresponderle y seguirle el juego, así como en las pocas y contadas ocasiones en las que se habían besado desde su matrimonio, aquellas pocas veces que sus instintos le controlaban y terminaba cediendo a los impulsos de su cuerpo, después de todo en aquel momento aunque intentaba negarlo, seguía amando y deseando a Sakura. Siempre que unían sus labios en esos pocos momentos, terminaban siendo gestos de pasión fuerte y pura, sin embargo en esta ocasión no pudo evitar que naciera en él un gran temor al sentir que la castaña no le correspondía y aun a pesar de saber que ella no respondía, no quiso terminar con el contacto, el en verdad la necesitaba tanto y extrañaba en demasía su presencia, su mirada, su cuerpo, sus labios…

Se alejó lentamente de Sakura sin dejar de mirarla, su corazón latía fuerte y rápido. Sakura no le había correspondido. Pensó en alejarse por completo y terminar la cena de la "mejor manera" aun con el fuerte dolor en el pecho que empezaba a nacer dentro de él, con la sanción de vacío, no obstante la chica volvió a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso y esta vez ambos correspondieron de la misma manera. Solo entonces, aquello le pareció durar la nada y la eternidad, fue tan corto y sin embargo tan infinito que no estaba seguro en que momento inicio y en qué momento termino, al final solo fue consiente cuando ambos se alejaron por la falta de aire.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban y él se sentía tan hechizado. –Pequeña… no sabes cuánto te extrañaba.

La chica le desvió la mirada y observo las estrellas. –Yo… creo que deberíamos terminar de comer antes de que el curry se enfríe.

Su respuesta fuera de lugar lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué había sido aquello? –Supongo que tienes razón, a mi madre no le gustaría saber que desperdiciamos su comida. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos hizo comer un plato extra de verduras al vapor? Todo porque escondíamos las calabazas. Jamás podré olvidar la expresión del viejo, de un momento a otro parecía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo…

Su relato se vio interrumpido cuando la chica le tomó la palabra –Si no mal recuerdo Yue, aquella vez fue tu culpa. Eras el único que escondía la comida por que no te gustaba, todos tuvimos que pagar las consecuencias de tus actos. Solo porque no te agradaban las calabazas.

Río un poco al escucharla. –No te quejes pequeña, al final si termine por comer esas tontas calabazas, de verdad aquello era un fastidio.

La chica levanto la ceja y cruzo los brazos. –Desde que recuerdo para ti todo era un fastidio Yue, comer calabazas, hacer los deberes en el colegio, bailar en las fiestas, usar traje, ponerte corbata, entre otras cosas y sin embargo ahora mírate. Tú guarda ropa está lleno de trajes finos con sus corbatas, también te he visto comer comida de restaurantes con calabazas y…

Un silencio se formó entre ambos. –Las calabazas aun las odio, creo firmemente que los trajes son incomodos, las corbatas me ahorcan y sin embargo las uso Sakura. Sabes… tal vez quería dejar a mi viejo yo atrás, usando los trajes por muy tonto que suene…Pero hay algo en todo esto, en lo que te equivocas, yo no odio bailar, yo odio bailar con cualquier otra persona que no seas tú.

La cogió por el brazo y la guió rápidamente al jardín. –¿Qué haces Yue?

Soltó a la chica y miró el lugar –Solo recordaba la vez que te propuse matrimonio. Era una noche como esta, en la que bailamos hasta que desfallecimos.

Sakura lo miraba decidida –Esa es una noche que está en el pasado Yue, debes dejarla atrás de una vez.

Gruñó al escucharla, no quería que esos momentos solo quedaran como "su pasado" en la memoria de la castaña –Podrán estar en el "pasado" Sakura, pero esta noche es nuestra y no pienso desperdiciarla. –Estiró su brazo ofreciéndolo en una clara invitación –¿Bailas pequeña?

* * *

**James Birdsong**: Gracias por seguir con el apoyo :'33

**Yi Jie-san:** Shaoran tiene que luchar duro, está en territorio enemigo y no rendirse. Gracias por el ánimo, ahí vamos.

**Liz Padilla:** Yue va a luchar hasta donde pueda, está por verse hasta dónde llegara? Sakura debe aclararse y luchar con decisión por lo que quiere. Aún falta ver mucho de la historia, tengan un poco de fe y paciencia en mi xD Muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos pronto.

Espero disfrutaran mucho el capítulo, saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos y muy preciados, así que si quieren decir algo, díganlo que yo siempre los leo con detalle y cariño. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les mando muchos abrazos y emociones positivas. Vinsmoke, fuera. Nota si siguen mi otra historia Espada Blanca, estoy por terminar el siguiente capítulo, así que espérenlo con ganas uwu


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Creo que me voy a enfermar :'v tengo una sensación de que una gripe inmensa me va a atacar, pero espero sea solo mi imaginación xD, sin más, les dejo con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

_"El problema del hombre no está en la bomba atómica, sino en su corazón."_

–Albert Einstein

CAPITULO XXII – "Tiempo"

**Pov Sakura**

Ambos bailaban en aquel sublime escenario, tan similar al pasado y sin embargo tan diferente. Yue le tomaba delicadamente por la cintura y su brazo le guiaba en el compás de aquella suave melodía que parecía solo ambos escuchaban, aunque el pequeño trio de músicos se encontrase a poca distancia a petición de Yue.

Tanto tiempo estuvo deseando aquello, después de la tortura, de todo aquel rechazo y de aquellas humillaciones que sufrió por largo tiempo… Solo deseaba poder tener ese tipo de gestos sencillos con el chico, un baile entre ambos, una cena, un poco de cariño… pero después de tanto tiempo, extrañamente no se sentía completa, aún existía un hueco dentro, un vacío... Por lo que, a pesar del entusiasmo del muchacho, lentamente se fue alejando de él, mientras apartaba sus manos de su cuerpo y ponía distancia entre ambos ante la mirada inquietante del chico.

El hombre le miró extrañado –¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Sus miradas chocaron y pesaron en su interior, antes podían ser tan claros los gestos de Yue y ahora parecían difuminarse entre ellos, como si un banco de niebla se tratara. –Creo que estoy muy cansada. –bajó su mirada lentamente.

El hombre le cogió de la barbilla y le hizo levantar de nuevo su vista, reencontrando su mirada en un choque intenso –Sakura, tu sabes cuánto significas para mí. Te amo y en verdad no importa de que se trate, por mínimo que sea, por favor dime si algo no está bien.

Esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerle bajar la guardia, con aquellos gestos, con la tenacidad y esfuerzos que ponía Yue en conquistarla día a día, su resolución bajaba poco a poco. Años conviviendo justos, tantos recuerdos y sus palabras sinceras, eran demasiado para ella. Se sentía agotada.

**Pov Yue**

Era más que obvio que la castaña se encontraba taciturna durante todo el baile que sostuvieron, su cuerpo en verdad estaba ahí, pero su mente se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de él. Algo que realmente dolía, ¿Por qué no podía llegar de nuevo a su corazón? Aquello le hacía sentir frustrado.

Cuando ambos se alejaron, lo entendió, lo supo. Lo afirmó con seguridad, algo no estaba bien con Sakura, su corazón estaba confundido, esas señales las conocía bien. Tantos años conociéndose podían reafirmarlo, estaba seguro.

Después de que sus miradas chocaron de nuevo, otra cosa le quedo clara, dentro, muy dentro de aquel caparazón, seguía intacto el cariño que ella le tenía a él, debía de ser así… nada ni nadie borraría el lazo que tenían –No hay nada que me moleste, estoy bien Yue, solo es cansancio.

Su mirada se suavizo y sonrió lentamente aun sin soltarla. –Podrás mentirles a otros, podrás mentirte a ti misma, pero a mí no podrás hacerlo Sakura. Sé que te duele y créeme que a mí también, tengo miedo, tengo terror de arruinarlo de nuevo, no sé cómo avanzar sin volver a romper, destruir o marchitar algo entre nosotros. Por favor… permíteme, déjame mostrarte que me merezco entrar en tu corazón. Como cuando éramos jóvenes, desde nuestra infancia, desde el inicio de nuestras memorias, siempre hemos sido tú y yo, yo y tú, ambos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, con errores y desperfectos, con perdón y amor… con Kei… con nuestro pequeño hijo…

Ante el silencio de Sakura, fue acercando sus rostros lentamente y en un instante unió sus labios en un rápido movimiento. Era sincero y quería demostrarlo con aquel gesto y pese a que en su corazón sabía que probablemente la chica lo rechazaría, se vio sorprendido cuando esta le correspondió de nuevo, esta vez en un beso lento y cálido, el cual termino segundos después.

La castaña le cogió lentamente por el rostro, aun sin alejarse. –Yue… en verdad estoy cansada, lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir. Fue un gesto muy lindo la cena y el baile, te lo agradezco.

Sakura le soltó, alejándose rápidamente en dirección de su ahora, propia habitación. Bajó la mirada asintiendo lentamente a las palabras de la chica, mientras escuchaba como la mujercita se retiraba del lugar. La vio a alejarse. Apretó fuertemente sus puños, mientras su mandíbula se tensaba y un gruñido intenso salía de su interior. Merecía eso, mucho más y sin embargo una parte egoísta dentro de él se preguntaba… ¿Por qué aquello era tan difícil y tan doloroso? El solo quería recuperar a su familia, a su mujer, a su esposa, a su mejor amiga, al gran amor de su vida.

No… definitivamente no se rendirá tan fácil. El traería de vuelta a la Sakura que le amaba.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Despertó en plana madrugada y sin pensarlo mucho atrajo su computadora portátil, la abrió rápidamente, mientras empezó a escribir un correo electrónico, su mirada se suavizaba al notar que había recibido un correo de voz de Saito. Sin más dio clic en el mismo escuchando las suaves palabras de su pequeño mocoso.

_From: Saito 12:47 (hace 2 horas)_

_[INICIO] "¡Papá te extraño mucho! Hoy la tía Tomoyo me enseño sobre unas plantas raras que se ponen tristes cuando las tocas y también el señor Eriol me regalo un camión de madera con vacas grandes, muy grandes, algunas eran cafés y otras negras, a una le faltaba una pata, lo raro es que fue la que más me gusto, tiene un ojo pinto, una mancha en forma de triángulo, le puse Susan y la deje jugar con tu lobo y el oso que mamá me regalo y…. papá… oye ¿ya encontraste a mamá?, hoy también pensé en ella ¿crees que me extrañe, que piense en mí? Ya quiero verlos ¿tardaran mucho en volver? ¡Los extraño! " [FINAL]_

Escuchar las palabras de Saito era reconfortante en cierta manera, sin embargo a pesar de haber encontrado a Sakura, la situación en la que se encontraban era complicada. De inmediato grabo un mensaje de voz para el pequeño.

_[Inicio] "¿Una vaca sin una pata? Una presa perfecta para un depredador tan magnifico como tu lobo. ¿Estás seguro que no fue el lobo en primer lugar la que le arranco la pata? No me extrañaría." Hizo un corto silencio antes de continuar. "Tu madre… aun no la encuentro, pero estoy seguro que pronto la veré y no dudes que ella te extraña. Pórtate bien con Eriol y Tomoyo, pronto estaré de vuelta"_

Terminó el mensaje con un nudo en la garganta, odiaba férreamente tener que mentirle a Saito, pero por el momento no vio otra salida. Envió el mensaje al niño y un correo más a la reserva en México, él debía tener un reporte diario de Nibelungo, incluso desde lejos no dejaba de preocupar por su lobo. No tenía mucho tiempo hasta que fuera expresamente indispensable que tuviera que regresar de nuevo a México, ya que Nibelungo también le necesitaba y ¡maldita sea! Deseaba en verdad poder dividirse en tres, con Nibelungo, con Saito, con Sakura… No lo pensó más y salió del departamento maldiciendo al aire, era imposible que volviera a dormir, no cuando tantas cosas rondaban su cabeza sin parar. Lo único que calmaba un poco su ansiedad, era el hecho de que en unas pocas horas más podría hablar con la castaña.

* * *

**Pov Yuko**

Tener a su nieto el fin de semana era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, ese indefenso niño era la viva imagen de Yue en su infancia y claro que más de una fibra sensible se movía dentro de ella al notarlo. Por la mañana desayunaban y toda la tarde se la pasaba viendo como jugaba con Clow. Ver al pequeño tan feliz era un bálsamo para su corazón, de notar triste y melancólico al pequeño ante la ausencia de su madre, ahora veía con claridad como el escenario se invertía por completo, todo por que Sakura estaba de vuelta, era innegable que la felicidad de su nieto inundaba todo el lugar.

Se acero al abuelo y nieto mientras sonreía ampliamente, ambos se encontraban en una lucha por una pelota en su juego de futbol –Vamos Clow deja que Kei respire un poco, es hora de que merendemos.

El hombre tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo subió a sus hombros. –¡Mi hermosa Yuko! ¿No crees que este galante niño es tan apuesto y bien lucido, porque lo heredo de su magnífico y portentoso abuelo? Simplemente somos dos gotas de agua en el inmenso océano.

Río al escuchar tales palabras. –Creo que para suerte de Kei en realidad heredo toda la ternura de sus padres. Lo siento querido.

Vio al hombre bajar la cara en señal de depresión, aun con Kei en sus hombros. –¡No te preocupes abuelo! Papá siempre me ha dicho que tu haz sido una persona muy querida en el mundo.

Ante las palabras del pequeño, tanto ella como Clow voltearon a ver a su nieto. ¿Yue en verdad había dicho aquello? –¡Ya sabía que mi hijo en el fondo reconocía a su talentoso padre! ¡¿Cómo no querer a un hombre como yo?! Vez Yuko, soy todo un ídolo ante los ojos de mi hijo y mi nieto.

Miró a Kei abrazar con fuerza la cabeza de su esposo y posteriormente asentir con su cabeza mientras reía. –Sip, papá siempre dice que los psiquiátricos, el zoológico y el circo te buscarían con intensidad para que fueras su atracción principal.

No pudo evitar reír ante tales palabras a pesar de que su marido se encontrara en un aura completamente depresiva. –Creo que esta vez Kei tiene razón Clow. Es más que probable que Yue haya dicho aquello.

Clow no tardo en recomponerse y abrazarla con gran fuerza. –No sé cómo pudimos engendrar un hijo tan desagradecido con su bondadoso padre. ¿Por qué el mundo me castiga Yuko?

Correspondió el abrazo y solo se distrajo cuando observo como Kei empezaba a sobar con insistencia su estómago, por lo que de inmediato terminó aquel abrazo poniendo completa atención en el pequeño ante la mirada de preocupación de su marido –¿Qué pasa Kei? ¿Te siente mal?

El pequeño hizo una mueca de dolor –Abuelita me duele mucho mi panza.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

La mañana había sido tranquila. Después de la cena de Yue recogió sus medicamentos, tomó los adecuados y se dispuso a dormir. Aunque la noche que había pasado fue un poco tensa… si acaso así podría nombrarla, en ella su conciencia se encargó de reafirmarle todos los momentos vividos con Yue desde su infancia en varios flashback, asiéndole revivir muchas cosas. Todo aquello era agobiante, no sabía exactamente que sentir. El Yue de ahora era tan diferente al Yue con el que había estado casada los últimos siete años, este "nuevo Yue" era cálido y protector, como Shao…

Su mente no terminó de formular la idea cuando su puerta fue abierta abruptamente por un hombre de ceño fruncido y ropa manchada de comida. –Buenos días florecilla, veo que disfrutaste la hibernación.

Lo escucho reír antes de que ella le plantara cara. –¿Hablas enserio Yue? No creo que deberías insultarme cuando tu apariencia andante se asimila más a la de una ensaladera que a la de un hombre.

El muchacho la levanto de la cama sin mucho esfuerzo entre sus brazos a pesar de sus protestas. –Deja que te consienta un poco.

No le prestó atención a sus palabras hasta que el chico le dejo en el comedor principal, con un sencillo pero extraño almuerzo para dos. –¿Qué es todo esto?

Yue le señalo el almuerzo mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza. –Después de anoche, pensé que podrías tener más hambre de lo normal, así que cocine algo para los dos… no es mucho, ni tampoco te aseguro que sepa bien, pero créeme que al menos lo intente, si crees que no puedes comerlo, podemos pedir a alguien que nos traiga de comer de algún restau…

No dejo que el chico terminara de hablar cuando en un impulso empezó a reír al ver la situación. Yue estaba lleno de comida en su torpe intento de preparar algo de desayunar y por lo que veía en el comedor, no le había ido muy bien, era un tonto. Negó con la cabeza y lo vio directamente. –No te molestes, creo que está bien para ambos. Sin embargo creo que lo mejor será que tu empieces por probarlo primero, quiero asegurarme de que no moriré por comerlo.

El muchacho frunció su ceño y sin delicadeza cogió un pedazo de huevo de uno de los platos y lo llevo a su boca, probándolo en un bocado, acto siguiente escupió graciosamente dicho alimento –¡Rayos, se me fueron pedazos del cascaron!

Volvió a reír ante la situación, ¿en verdad estaba tan mal aquello? Ella solo lo decía de broma, pero al parecer Yue seguía careciendo de habilidades culinarias, justo como…

La voz de Yue aterrizó sus pensamientos –Esta bien, esto no es comestible pero al menos la fruta es fresca y el jugo de naranja esta recién exprimido. Así que podemos desayunar ligero, comer algún tentempié y cenar junto con Kei en algún buen restaurante.

Negó con la cabeza. –Eres un tonto voy a preparar algo para que desayunemos, no quiero morir de hambre todo el día. –Además recordaba atentamente las indicaciones de su doctora, debía comer adecuadamente.

El chico le cogió de un brazo y le sonrió con sinceridad. –Gracias Sakura…

Su corazón se contrajo con lentitud y algo se movió en dentro. Por lo que deshizo el agarre lo más rápido posible. – No tienes que agradecerme, ayer preparaste una cena para mí. Solo te estoy agradeciendo el detalle.

No espero respuesta del chico y de inmediato entró en la cocina para preparar la comida de ambos. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Durante el desayuno, si bien la plática no fue amena, mentiría al decir que había sido rígida, en realidad había fluido como la conversación que tendrían dos conocidos de mucho tiempo, no muy íntima, pero tampoco indiferente. Después de la misma Yue insistió con fuerza en salir junto con ella, pero se negó rotundamente con la excusa que deseaba caminar sola por la ciudad, antes de que ambos fueran por Kei a casa de sus abuelos. No le gustaba mentir, pero en realidad era más que obvio que no le contaría a Yue que se reuniría con Shaoran por la tarde, ese era meramente su asunto y en nada le incumbía.

La tarde se había nublado, ante la inminente presencia de lluvia y el frio viento que se había desatado de la nada, tomo su sombrilla y una suave bufanda para cubrirse. Su suéter era delgado pero lo traía por comodidad, el frío no era molestia. Salió de la gran casa, tan solo había recorrido unas cuantas calles cuando el dolor se desató, en acto reflejo se encorvo y llevo sus manos a su abdomen, aquello le estaba quemando desde adentro. Ante la mirada de extraños que se acercaron y le preguntaron si estaba bien, tomó fuerzas y se sentó en la calle para asegurarles que solo se trataba de un fuerte cólico, por lo que su recompuso, se levantó y continuo caminando lentamente. Tardó un poco, pero así como el dolor había llegado desapareció de la nada. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Jadeó un poco y dejó escapar un largo bocado de aire. Probablemente era el efecto secundario de los medicamentos, era la primera vez que le pasaba, por lo que simplemente decidió guardarlo como un comentario para la siguiente consulta con la doctora.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Llegó mucho antes de la hora acordada al café, el diluvio hizo acto de presencia y aun así se negó a entrar en el lugar, Sakura aún no llegaba y su impaciencia le impedía estar quieto, por lo que se mantenía afuera del establecimiento recargado en un árbol cercano mirando en todas las direcciones. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar y el agua empezó a correr por sus cabellos, escurriendo por su cuerpo, poco podía importarle aquello y aún más cuando en las cercanías pudo distinguir la delicada figura de Sakura acercándose bajo un paraguas. Sonrió involuntariamente mostrando sus colmillos y se acercó a ella ignorando por completo la precipitación.

La chica lo miró sorprendida cuando se acercó rápidamente a ella. La saludo con un gesto de mano. –Hola, tardaste más de lo que pensé. ¿Tenías miedo que la lluvia te ahogara? Si es eso, siempre te puedo cargar en mi espalda.

Sakura le golpeó con el paraguas –¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado Shaoran? ¿Cómo pudiste empaparte con esta lluvia?

Levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia. –La verdad no me importa mucho la lluvia, me hace sentir vivo y después de todo, siempre regresa el sol. Pero tú por otro lado, desapareces y no sé si regresaras. ¿No crees que es hora de que hablemos?

La chica gesticuló con dolor y asintió lentamente. –Tienes razón, pero con la ropa empapada dudo que te dejen entrar en el café.

Le quito el paraguas de entre las manos y la acercó a su cuerpo, bufó con molestia. –Me interesa poco ese café. Podemos caminar juntos, mientras hablamos.

La castaña le golpeó en el estómago llamándole la atención. –¿Qué acaso no quieres secarte o tomar algo cálido y reconfortante?

Claro que si quería y lo iba a obtener en ese instante. Se acercó a ella, la abrazo con su mano libre mientras unía su labios en un beso necesitado. Sakura no tardo en corresponderle pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, sin embargo al intentar profundizar aquello la chica lo detuvo, por lo que se separó extrañado. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿No dijiste que debía tomar algo cálido y reconfortante? No se me ocurrió algo mejor, disculpa si te incomode, no pude resistirme.

La chica negó con la cabeza –Debemos hablar Shaoran.

**Pov Sakura**

Shaoran le hacía sentir tantas cosas, que se abrumaba, había sensaciones que por primera vez embriagaban a su cuerpo y ella se sentía completamente ebria e hipnotizada a su merced. Aquello… aquello no estaba bien. No le permitía pensar con claridad.

Se separó un poco de él, sin embargo no deshizo su agarre –¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que te moleste? –Shaoran la apretó con fuerza y su voz se endureció –¡¿Acaso el desgraciado de tu marido te ha lastimado?!

Llevó sus manos a la cara de Shaoran y lo cogió con delicadeza, cuanto extrañaba sus ojos. Su mirada le tranquilizaba. –No es eso, hay varias cosas que debo contarte.

El chico asintió, la sujeto fuertemente contra su cuerpo y camino junto con ella mientras la lluvia continuaba. Le contó absolutamente todo, desde cómo Yue había descubierto la verdad acerca del asesinato de Yukito y de su inocencia, el divorcio, su reencuentro con Kei y la consulta que había tenido con la doctora. Así como hablaba con el castaño, apreciaba como un peso enorme desaparecía de sus hombros, se sentía liberada y desahogada. El chico se mantenía callado durante su relato, pero en más de una ocasión pudo sentir como se tensaba y gruñía.

Después de terminar con aquello, un silencio se instauro entre ambos. –Con que eso sucede… y… ¿Qué piensas hacer Sakura?

Se sujetó con fuerza a la chaqueta del muchacho, un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. –No estoy segura de lo debo o no hacer…

Shaoran sujeto una de sus manos entre las suyas en una agarre reconfortante. –¡No dudes que te apoyare en lo que decidas!, recuerda que dije que te protegería y te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Piensa que ahora que estas soltera, Yue no puede manipularte, todo será más fácil si así lo quieres.

Sujetó con fuerza la mano de Shaoran mientras sus ideas se intentaban aclarar. Cogió aire para lo que iba a decir, sintiendo como le quemaban las palabras. –Creo que lo mejor es no vernos por ahora.

El chico apretó con más insistencia su mano y lo escucho gruñir. –¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura? ¡Acabamos de reencontrarnos!

Apretó la mano del chico, cerró los ojos para darse valor y soltó la mano del castaño. –Lo siento Shaoran, pero yo… debo aclarar primero lo que tengo con Yue antes de poder dar otro paso, debo asegurarme de cerrar por completo el círculo.

El muchacho detuvo su caminata y ella espero su reacción. –¡¿Estas olvidado acaso como te trato ese maldito?! ¡Ese desgraciado estuvo a punto de quebrarte como una maldita ramita y ahora tú, después de un perdón cualquiera regresas pasivamente con la cola en alto esperando que te acaricie de nuevo, como un perrito faldero!

Le dio una fuerte cachetada antes de que su voz se quebrara por el sentimiento. No quería escuchar a Shaoran refiriéndose a ella de esa manera –¡Basta Shaoran! Sé que Yue me hizo mucho daño, pero no puedo simplemente ignorarle y dejarlo atrás tan fácilmente, es el padre de mi hijo y la persona con la que he convivido desde niña, él está haciendo tanto por redimirse.

Shaoran bajó su mirada y se llevó una mano al lugar donde había golpeado –Yo también soy el padre de tu hijo Sakura… ¿acaso haz olvidado a Saito?

Aquello le dolió, claro que no había olvidado a Saito, pensaba en él a cada rato, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles… intento tocar el rostro del castaño para llamar su atención pero este se alejó súbitamente de su tacto. –Vine hasta aquí a buscar a la madre de mi hijo, a la persona con la que compartí parte de los meses más felices de mi vida y ahora… yo…

Le dolía, en verdad le dolía todo aquello, pero quería, necesitaba aclarar por completo su corazón antes de acercarse por completo al muchacho. No deseaba lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. –Lo siento, no quiero terminar esto así, solo te pido un poco de tiempo Shaoran… por favor… confía en mí, quiero ser completamente sincera contigo, no quiero que esto se convierta en un juego de sube y baja que nos termine lastimando.

Lo miró alzar la vista y la melancolía inundo el encuentro de sus miradas. –¡Te juro que haría lo que sea por ti Sakura! Nunca te he mentido. Por lo que… si crees que esta es la mejor manera para ayudarte, entonces… lo hare.

Es lo que le había pedido a Shaoran exactamente, pero sus palabras le dolieron más de lo que había pensado. –Gracias… no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que haces por mi Shaoran.

El chico deshizo por completo el agarre entre ambos y se alejó una distancia prudentemente de ella. –No me agradezcas… no quiero que me debas nada, lo que he hecho, lo hago por qué quiero. –Shaoran sacó un papel y una pluma de su chaqueta y escribió rápidamente. Para después extenderle la nota. –Es mi dirección y mi celular. Nos daremos un tiempo, pero eso no significa que saldremos de nuestras vidas, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme.

Cogió la nota y escribió su propio número en una esquina, para romper el papel y entregárselo. –Estoy de acuerdo con ello, no podría olvidarte aunque lo quisiera.

El muchacho tomó el número y le sonrió triste. –Sabía yo que no sería tan fácil. Si esto termina así, entonces al menos. No me quedare con las jodidas ganas de hacer esto una vez más. – La tomó por el rostro de manera delicada y sus bocas se unieron precipitadamente, el beso duro tanto como el aliento entre ambos lo permitió.

Se separaron y el chico le soltó por completo. –Deja que te lleve a casa, me preocupa tu salud, además probablemente me tenga que ir de Japón por algún tiempo, yo un debo hacerme cargo de Nibelungo.

Ante sus palabras y su penetrante mirada no pudo negarse y asintió en silencio.

* * *

**Pov Kurogane**

Les había costado mucho trabajo por fin acorralar a la rata, pero después de la ayuda de Yue, del dinero y hombres que le brindo, junto con el apoyo de Fay, por fin habían logrado acorralarlo.

Fay se mantenía a su lado, mientras en la pequeña oficina de ese laboratorio clínico se mantenía un ambiente cortante. –Entonces Mayuri, no puedes decir ¿quién te contrato para mentir en tu testimonio de legitimidad en el juicio de Sakura?

El nombrado no se inmuto ningún segundo antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado. –Siempre con la mente tan cerrada los simios creen lo primero que tienen enfrente. ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo mentí?

Se mantuvo sereno y extendió varios papeles en la mesa del científico loco. –Simple, esos documentos son un análisis a fondo del caso y detallan como tu testimonio es completamente falso al hacer una revisión adecuada de las pruebas que se presentaron aquella vez en la corte. Además… debo señalar que Yue lo sabe y no está muy feliz de saber que le has mentido y chantajeado.

El sujeto se levantó abruptamente. –Con que por eso él maldito bastardo aun no me deposita mi monto a la cuenta bancaria. ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren? ¿Dinero? ¿Cuánto?

Fay levanto su mirada y habló con fuerza. –¡Queremos la verdad! Tus mentiras han causado mucho sufrimiento, no hay dinero alguno que pueda comprar el tiempo o el dolor humano. La oficina central de inteligencia de Tokio, estará encantada de saber todo respecto a usted y sus implicaciones con el crimen, más aun cuando podemos hacer que le cierren todos sus laboratorios clínicos y de investigación avanzada.

Mayuri sudó frio antes de volver a sentarse en su mesa. –Calmémonos señores, yo les puedo decir lo que buscan, pero entiendan que tengo que asegurar mis intereses. Mi cabeza esta en juego.

Miró con indiferencia al hombre. –Nosotros apelamos a que su sentencia sea poca y que la fianza sea aceptable si cooperas. De no ser así, te hundiremos en el infierno.

Lo miraron apretar sus manos con fuerza antes de volver a hablarles. –Malditos desgraciados, se creen con mucho poder, pero también ustedes serán peones de su juego. Les diré todo lo que sé, pero quiero que la fianza sea pequeña y mi nombre no sea escándalo.

Recogió los papeles de la mesa y sonrió a su compañero. –Parece que nos empezamos a entender. Por favor habla.

**Pov Fay**

Fue una tarde agitada, pero al fin obtenían más pistas acerca del caso y no negaría que estaba bastante satisfecho con los resultados. Mayuri terminaría de hundirse por su propio peso, tenía tantos crímenes que simplemente el caso de Sakura era el pilar del iceberg, por lo que sería solo la excusa para desenterrar todo lo demás y hundirlo una buena temporada en prisión. Sin embargo aun con toda la información que le había sacado seguía pensado que aquello difícilmente tenía pies y cabeza. Miró a su compañero mientras tomaba un sorbo de café dentro de su patrulla.

Había estado extrañamente callado –¿Qué sucede Kurogane? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? Deberías estar contento de que por fin tuvimos un poco más de información gracias a ese desgraciado.

Vio al pelinegro perdido en sus pensamientos antes de contestarle. –Quiero intentar hilar un poco la información Fay. Ha Mayuri le pagaron muy bien por mentir y por embaucar a Yue, pero él solo siguió ordenes de un tipo cualquiera que le ofreció una gran suma de dinero, es tan parecido ha…

**Pov Kurogane**

_**Flashback**_

Lo tomaron por el hombro y lo tiraron en ese cuarto obscuro mientras le extendían una navaja.

El sujeto literalmente lo miraba con repugnancia. –Escucha mocoso, lo único que tienes que hacer es obtener el dinero que nos corresponde, cuando lo traigas aquí nosotros te daremos tu parte, pero si fallas como hoy lo has hecho, entonces ninguno de nosotros estará contento y no te gustara para nada lo que haremos.

Se sujetó el hombro lastimado. –Creí que éramos socios, ¡este no era el trato!

El tipo lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro y lo levantó sin problemas por el cuello de su camisa. –Escucha mocoso, el mundo se mueve por dinero, las mujeres, el poder, el alcohol y la vida. Si yo pago lo adecuado, puedo hacer que arruinen tu vida por completo, puedo comprarla y venderla a mi antojo, puedes ser un esclavo, una puta o el bufet de alguna mascota. Serás lo que el dinero te etiquete.

Intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero este era demasiado fuerte. –Eres una escoria.

El tipo lo volvió aventar bruscamente al suelo mientras lo soltaba. –¿Yo soy la escoria? Desgraciado si yo solo administro el negocio, tú eres uno de los perros que trabaja para mí, TU ERES EL QUE HACE EL TRABAJO SUCIO. Ahora deja de lloriquear toma tu navaja y ponte a trabajar.

Se limpió una gota de sangre que escurrió de su nariz y miró con odio a la persona frente a él.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro antes de salir de sus pensamientos y mirar a su compañera. –¿Qué pasa Fay?

El chico le observó con curiosidad y preocupación. –¡Eso es lo que yo debería de decir! ¿Qué te sucede? No te había visto tan distraído y taciturno desde que estábamos en clases teóricas de la academia de policías.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y debió la mirada. –No es nada… solo pensaba en el caso. –Volvió a beber de su café mientras sus pensamientos se volvían a perder en el misterio que tenía adelante, los traumas de su propio pasado podían esperar.

* * *

**Pov Akiho**

Aquello era incomodo, le chocaba no poder beber una gota de alcohol hasta que el mocoso que tenía en sus entrañas naciera. Si de ella dependiera, le importaría un carajo y bebería como si no hubiera mañana, sin embargo preferiría no hacerlo más que nada por la orden expresa de su padre. Con aburrimiento se la pasaba toda la tarde comprado en boutiques y ordenando comida al chef principal que había contratado su padre, sus antojos últimamente surgían sin ninguna señal alguna. Le dolían las piernas y tenía ascos matutinos que le arruinaban su despertar, ¡aquello era aún verdadero infierno! Se recostó en un sillón de su sala.

Podría haber estado quejándose todo el día hasta que sintió un tacto familiar en uno de sus brazos y posteriormente un beso en su cuello. –¿Qué pasa preciosa? Esa cosa te está molestando de nuevo.

Volteó encontrándose con la única persona que podía soportar en aquel instante. –Espero que esto valga la maldita pena, porque te juro Kaito que esta cosa me está robando la vida.

Miró al hombre reír burlonamente –Claro que lo hará. Ya sabes que a tu padre le conviene muchísimo y a nosotros mucho más. Es solo un paso más para nuestro plan de vida soñada.

Chilló con fuerza. –Eso lo dices por que no tienes a esta cosa dentro de ti. –Señalo con instancia su vientre –De ser así, juro que pensarías lo contrario.

Kaito sonrió y se acercó a besarla de nuevo. –Lo que tú necesitas es una sesión de sexo. Me asegurare de que te sientas tan querida como debe ser.

Esta vez sonrió junto con él. Si de sexo se hablaba, no lo negaría, el que tenía con Kaito era el mejor. Él era su única distracción en ese encierro llamado embarazo.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Aun no era muy tarde, sin embargo la lluvia y el hecho de que pronto sería hora de ir a recoger a Kei a casa de sus padres lo mantenían inquieto. Odiaba la lluvia.

Sakura aún no volvía y se estaba preocupando. Miró con cuidado el gran arreglo floral que había mandado a pedir para cuando volviera su exesposa. Sacó por inercia un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, estaba por prenderlo cuando se detuvo en dicha acción, de inmediato tiró el cigarro al suelo. Debía tranquilizarse, no fumaria, ya no más… Decidió salir a tomar aire para serenarse.

Sintió la lluvia chocar en su rostro sintiéndose melancólico, miro alrededor de su jardín, para posteriormente ser testigo de la imagen de Sakura y de aquel maldito cuidador de zoológico fundidos en un abrazo cerca de un árbol de su jardín principal. No podía ser verdad aquello.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, saben que son la gasolina que me anima a escribir xD disculpen, de verdad disculpen que esta vez no les contestara individualmente, pero me he cansado bastante entre escribir el capitulo y al terminarlo ayude a mover un pizarron y se me cayo encima en un dedo, me duele mucho moverlo u-u. No olviden dejar un review con su preciada opinión, son detalles que siempre alegran y ayudan a escribir. Cuídense mucho, muchas gracias por su animo y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Aquí me tienen con capitulo nuevo, me he tardado un poco más porque tuve que actualizar muchas historias así que ni hablar, mis disculpas sinceras. Espero lo disfruten mucho y ya nos leemos más abajo.

"_La razón puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar; pero sólo el corazón nos dice lo que es preciso hacer."_

–Joseph Joubert

CAPITULO XXIII – "Amenaza"

**Pov Sakura**

Después de que el castaño le llevara a "su hogar", se refugiaron ante uno de los grandes sauces que estaban en el jardín de la gran casa Tsukishiro, ante el silencio reinante, era inevitable pensar que al parecer ninguno de los dos quería despedirse. Se podía sentir un ambiente pesado, que se encontraba muy lejano de la incomodidad, pero muy cercano de la pena y la tristeza, de la incertidumbre y la melancolía. Realmente no le hacía feliz alejarse del muchacho, pero lo mejor sería estar distanciados y evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento más allá del amistoso, al menos… al menos hasta que pudiera resolver lo suyo con Yue, hasta que entendiera que pasaba con ella y pudiera dejar ser libre a su corazón de nuevo. Era una acción egoísta de su parte, pero en la situación, fue la única respuesta que su mente encontró más viable. Sin palabra alguna el muchacho se fundió con ella en un abrazo fuerte y acogedor, el cual respondió gustosa, aquello era desesperante, aun con el nudo en su garganta y el hueco en el estómago que se estaba haciendo presente. ¿Por qué aquello era tan difícil?

A penas se había separado de aquel cálido abrazo de Shaoran cuando sintió como era apartada con fuerza. Desconcertada enfocó la escena frente a ella y observó como un iracundo Yue se encontraba frente a ella con un perfil realmente enfadado.

El hombre la mantenía atrás mientras miraba retadoramente a Shaoran. –¡Desgraciado! ¡Que mierdas haces en mi casa con mi mujer!

Petrificada en el momento, miró a Shaoran tensarse y sin embargo mantenerse al margen. – ¡Maldito, como te atreves a llamar a Sakura como si fuera un objeto de tu propiedad! ¡Ella es mucho más de lo que te imaginas! ¿Tu mujer…? Debes estar bromeando. –Observó al muchacho apretar sus manos en puños. –¡Ella ahora es libre, tu solo eres el maldito que le arruino la vida! No eres más que escoria.

Al sentir como Yue se movía con intenciones de golpear a Shaoran, salió de su ensueño y rápidamente lo detuvo abrazándolo por la cintura. –¡Basta Yue! Shaoran no ha hecho nada malo, ya estaba por irse.

El castaño le miró fijamente. –Sakura… yo… –La voz del muchacho carecía de fuerza y parecía cansada.

Sintió a Yue relajarse y se soltó suavemente de su agarre. El muchacho parecía irritado y su voz era grave. –¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa! ¡No eres bienvenido aquí!

Li gruñó manteniéndose en su lugar. Volteó viéndola directamente, compartieron una mirada cómplice y le envió un mensaje implícito para después reafirmarlo con sus palabras. –Por favor Shaoran…

El chico desvió su mirada tristemente –Tsk… no sé qué es lo que me sucede Sakura, pero esta es la primera vez que siento la necesidad de destrozar por completo a alguien y sin embargo no puedo hacerlo.

Yue parecía querer recobrar sus deseos de golpear al muchacho, así que rápidamente lo volvió a tomar con fuerza de uno de sus brazos. –¡Lárgate de mi casa bastardo! ¡Si no quieres que te eche de aquí por la fuerza! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Aunque Sakura sea libre ¿crees que se merece algo como tú? ¡Un maldito estercolero de animales de zoológico! ¡Un hombre miserable! ¡Maldito vagabundo de tercera! ¿Qué le puedes ofrecer? ¿Una cama llena de pulgas, la indigencia absoluta, la carencia de buena comida y una dotación de enfermedad? Nunca podrás darle felicidad, jamás serás capaz de hacer algo así. Deja de creerte demasiado, no te burles de nosotros, nunca serás capaz de llegar a nuestros talones o a los talones de nuestras familias.

Miró como Shaoran esbozaba una sonrisa forzada y aquello le inquieto. ¿Qué pensaba el castaño? –¡Gracioso que digas eso niño bonito! Pero si no mal recuerdo la situación de Sakura… ¡Estas hablando de la misma familia que no le apoyo y le dejó tirada a su suerte con un maldito monstruo, porque eso…! ¡Eso es lo que eres Tsukishiro! ¡Un maldito monstruo! Te juro que si Sakura no me lo hubiera pedido, ya estarías en el piso suplicando clemencia.

Yue forcejeo nuevamente de su agarre, pero ella lo apretó con mayor fuerza. No quería que ninguno de los dos muchachos saliera lastimado y peleara sin sentido alguno. –¡Por favor basta Shaoran! ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez!

El muchacho de ojos cafés retrocedió ante sus palabras y la observó con malestar. Aquello en verdad le dolió. –Yo… maldita sea…

Le regresó la mirada con pesar y sonrió débilmente a Shaoran –Por favor… prometo que te llamare después…

Ante sus débiles palabras y después de segundos eternos para ambos, el castaño asintió y emprendió su caminata fuera de la propiedad, mientras Yue dejaba de forcejear.

Entraron a la casa en total silencio, su ropa estaba mojada y a decir verdad estaba bastante cansada de sostener la rabieta de Yue, algo que realmente le extraño, ya que a pesar de dejar de hacer ejercicio, no recordaba que tan poca actividad física le cansara de aquella manera.

**Pov Yue**

No podía creer lo que había presenciado ¡El maldito basurero de mierda de zoológico estaba en Japón! No entendía como los había encontrado, pero se aseguraría de que Kurogane lo averiguara y pusiera un dedo en el renglón. Sin embargo, ahora que el desgraciado se había ido se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Por lo que, hasta ese momento se dio la libertad de mirar a Sakura que se encontraba igual de empapada que él, la chica parecía afligida. ¡¿Por qué maldita sea tenía esa expresión?! Frunció el ceño molesto – Lo mejor será que tomes una ducha y te cambies de una vez o pescaras un resfriado, en cuanto termines iremos a buscar a Kei. Mis padres deben estar esperándonos.

La chica le miró con incertidumbre para después endurecer el gesto. –¡¿Por qué maldita sea te comportaste así Yue?! ¡Ya no soy tu esposa y aunque lo fuera sabes que odio esos arrebatos de posesividad sin sentido!

Gruñó con fuerza. –Lo siento Sakura pero… Es fácil para ti decirlo pero yo… no sabes lo que yo pensé cuando te vi con ese tipo, sabes mejor que nadie que su presencia aquí no es normal. ¡¿Cuál es la razón por la cual el tipo vino a buscarte desde tan lejos?! Es tan obvio… tan…

La chica parecía cansada y con lentitud le tomó de una de sus manos para llamar su atención. – Shaoran me apoyo mucho en New York, a decir verdad le debo mucho. Me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba e indiscutiblemente se ganó mi confianza, sin dudas él es una persona muy importante para mí, por todo lo que ha hecho. Por otro lado, entre nosotros Yue…

La voz de Sakura se cortó y entonces recapacito su posición, se había comportado tan "dominante" sabiendo que Sakura odiaba ese tipo de actitudes, maldijo por dentro sus instintos primitivos y también maldijo las palabras que Sakura había pronunciado "él es una persona muy importante para mí" ¿pero que tanto era "importante" para Sakura?

–Lo entiendo Sakura, solo no pude controlarme, ese tipo no me agrada –Rechinó con fuerza sus dientes –tal vez ya no seas mi esposa, pero te pido por favor no lo vuelvas a traer aquí.

La chica le soltó y suspiró cansada. –De acuerdo, pero por favor déjalo en paz. He decidido que pronto me mudare, así que no tendrás que preocuparte más de ello.

Asintió lentamente ignorando el hecho de que Sakura había mencionado que se mudaría, dentro de sus planes estaba evitar que aquello pasara, así que por el momento decidió no mostrarle mucha importancia. Además no importaba lo que Sakura dijera esta vez, el investigaría a fondo a ese estercolero de animales –Lo prometo, aunque no deja de molestarme que eso tipo sea demasiado personal contigo y yo no lo conozca en absoluto. Es un puto dolor de cabeza, me recuerda aquella vez que Yamazaki intento besarte.

Sus palabras atrajeron la atención de la chica después de un silencio prolongado. –Cómo voy a olvidarlo, Yamazaki solo ensayaba para la obra escolar y en ausencia de su pareja decidió practicar un poco conmigo. Nunca pensé que eso le costaría un puñetazo de tu parte.

Sonrió al ver como Sakura le seguía la corriente a pesar del ambiente pesado. –El desgraciado actuaba demasiado bien, creía que en realidad si quería estar contigo y no pude resistirme. Después de todo en ese punto del instituto ambos ya éramos pareja y no había nadie que no lo supiera, incluso el siendo uno de nuestros amigos parecía tenerlo bien claro.

Observó a la castaña estremecerse por el frio de sus ropas húmedas y consiente de la situación miró como su blusa se transparentaba, una imagen de fragilidad y seducción junto con un contraste de la personalidad fuerte y de fuego que Sakura cargaba, era imposible no desearla y resistirse. Tragó grueso al sentir como una parte de su cuerpo respondía inconscientemente. La silueta de su expareja era simplemente demasiado tentadora. En un arrebato se acero a ella, abrazándola con instinto protector y una creciente excitación. La deseaba, en verdad la deseaba tanto, quería protegerla y volver a estar junto con ella, hacer más grande su familia juntos… quería sentirla como su mujer, solo suya y de nadie más. ¿Qué tan primitivo había caído?

La chica se removió entre sus brazos y ropas húmedas. –Yue, necesito cambiarme…

Hundió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, mientras respiraba profundamente su esencia. –Solo espera un poco… solo un poco… déjame sentirte...

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no tenían un acercamiento tan profundo, un poco de intimidad? Realmente no lo recordaba, pero en ese instante poco le importaba aquello. La calidez que Sakura emitía por todo su cuerpo solo hacía más que encenderlo a niveles estratosféricos. Se dijo así mismo que solo la abrazaría unos segundos para no incomodarla, sin embargo aquello ya lo había hechizado por lo que empezó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de su compañera, acariciándolo con fervor, por su espalda, por sus caderas… el roce con su cuello era demasiado tentador y no pudo evitar empezar a besarlo sin recato.

Sintió a la chica tensarse, por lo que la apretó con mayor fuerza. –Yue… ¿Qué crees que haces? –A pesar de las fuertes palabras de Sakura, el tono de la chica parecía más débil que un tono enfadado, por lo que continuo con su faena sin detenerse a contestar.

Besó su cuello, desde el inicio de su mentón hasta su clavícula donde se perdía su sensual pecho entre sus ropas. Sus manos bajaron por su figura, entre sus esbeltas piernas y cintura contorneada. El mismo se vio jadeando al sentir la euforia que se extendía por cada fibra muscular de su cuerpo. –Yo sé que lo necesitas Sakura… tanto como yo… nosotros lo deseamos más de lo que podemos imaginar, no podemos estar mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro, el uno para el otro. Te amo, te amo tanto. Déjame continuar...

Ante el silencio y falta de movimientos de su compañera se detuvo de su frenética tarea, la cogió delicadamente por el mentón y le obligó a mirarle, esas bellas esmeraldas que le habían encantado desde niño le miraban con sorpresa. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar con claridad. Intentó unir sus labios en un beso ante la estupefacción de la castaña, sin embargo el sonido timbrante de su celular le hizo detenerse en último momento. Molesto se alejó de Sakura mientras susurraba una blasfemia, cogió su móvil y contestó sin recato al ver el nombre de Clow en el identificador.

Las palabras que su padre mencionaba apenas entraban por sus oídos, la comprensión llego rápido he hizo eco en su corazón, sin poder controlarlo palabras cargadas de miedo y furia salieron de su boca mientras miraba a su exesposa. Su hijo… Kei… – ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE KEI ESTE EN EL HOSPITAL!

* * *

**Pov Clow**

Se encontraba bastante nervioso desde que su nieto entro a urgencias en el hospital, al principio pensó que aquello que tenía el pequeño no era nada grave, sin embargo cuando este se desvaneció en el jardín presentando convulsiones, entonces el miedo los dominó. Yuko llamó rápidamente a la servidumbre para que prepararan un coche, de inmediato había conducido al hospital mientras su esposa cuidaba del pequeño Kei en el asiento trasero, el cual ahora presentaba problemas respiratorios, tal parecía que se estaba ahogando al no poder recibir suficiente aire.

Al llegar a urgencias los separaron inmediatamente del niño, mientras sentía como el mundo se caía. Lentamente abrazó a su esposa, intentado consolarla y hacerle ver que todo estaría bien. Realmente no sabía que es lo que había pasado. Simplemente el pequeño de un momento a otro se había desvanecido después de decirles que le dolía el estómago, después las convulsiones, la falta de aire y su dificultad para respirar creciente. Un poco más tranquilo se apresuró a buscar su celular y llamar a su hijo.

No fueron ni 20 minutos cumplidos, cuando llegaron Yue y Sakura, ambos completamente empapados y con un semblante agitado. –Hijo yo…

Yue lo tomó fuertemente por los brazos –¡Qué diablos paso viejo! ¡Se supone que estaban cuidando de Kei! ¡Que tiene!

Entendía el miedo de su hijo, sin embargo no tenía como contestarle. Simplemente era desconocido aquello que le sucedió al pequeño Kei. Miró como Yuko tomó de un brazo a Yue haciendo que le soltara en el proceso. Yuko tenía lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, aquello le mataba. –Por favor hijo tranquilízate, tu padre y yo estamos igual de asustados que ustedes. Pero desde que Kei entro a urgencias nadie nos ha dicho nada.

Abrazó de nuevo a su esposa, mientras observaba como su hijo jalaba de sus cabellos y maldecía sonoramente.

Después de ver aquella reacción, dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, y solo entonces fue consiente de como la pequeña Kinomoto se sostenía con dificultad de una de las paredes del hospital detrás de Yue, tal parecía que apenas y se podía mantener en pie. Su esposa al parecer también había percibido lo mismo, porque de inmediato se separó de él y abrazó maternalmente a la pequeña castaña, ayudándole a sostenerse –¿Sakura, hija te encuentras bien?

**Pov Yue**

Aquella parecía una maldita pesadilla, aunque claro al destino le gustaba burlarse de él y hacerlo ver lo contrario de sus pensamientos, enseñándole que las cosas aún se podían poner peor. Después de perder los estribos por varios segundos, notó como sus padres se acercaban a su exesposa rápidamente, vio como Sakura parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, por lo que de inmediato se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos, haciendo cuidadosamente a un lado a su madre.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver el pálido semblante de la chica, que en un instante perdió el conocimiento. –¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Sakura! ¡Respóndeme por favor!

La movió lentamente mientras la abrazaba. –¡Por favor Sakura no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Despierta!

Los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras el sonido desapareció y un lejano palpitar era lo único perceptible, antes de que un hombre de bata blanca y su padre lo alejaran de Sakura aun en contra de su voluntad. Su madre tuvo que ponerse en medio de ellos para evitar que él se les fuera encima. No quería que la separaran de él y aunque su madre parecía hablarle con fuerza, no oía nada, ni entendía nada, solo sintió un golpe en el rostro antes de que el sonido y la coherencia regresaran.

Su madre le había abofeteado. –¡Yue reacciona! ¡Sakura y Kei te necesitan cuerdo!

Llevó su mano al rostro y la claridad cayó en su espalda. –¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar con Sakura?!

Su madre negó con la cabeza. – Espera hijo, tu padre se hará cargo, ella estará bien, confía en mí. Probablemente le están atendiendo ahora mismo y solo se trate de un ataque de pánico. Asintió lentamente. Esperaba que solo fuera eso, dejaría que su padre cuidara por el momento de Sakura mientras esperaban tener más noticias de Kei. Fueron largos 30 minutos antes de que dos médicos salieran de la sala de urgencias, de los cuales solo uno se detuvo a hablar con ellos. Rápidamente tanto él como su madre se acercaron a dicho hombre de ropas blanquecinas. –¿Ustedes son los familiares de Kei Tsukishiro?

Asintió rápidamente y con la ansiedad creciendo. –Soy su padre. ¿Qué sucede con mi hijo?

El medico suspiró y negó con la cabeza de manera reprobatoria. –El pequeño ya está estable, pero estuvo a punto de tener un paro cardiorrespiratorio debido a un shock anafiláctico, algo sumamente grave y peligroso. Esto sin lugar a dudas lo ocasiono una fuerte reacción alérgica, le hicimos un lavado estomacal y encontramos nueces en gran cantidad.

La duda se instauro en su interior –No entiendo, Kei si es alérgico a las nueces, pero tanto nosotros como mis padres jamás permitimos que las coma, incluso él mismo sabe que bajo ningún motivo debe ingerirlas, imposible que no se diera cuenta.

El hombre de bata volvió a negar lentamente. –No conozco el tipo de cuidados que tienen con el pequeño, pero al parecer ingirió una poderosa cantidad de nueces para llevarlo a este estado. Debo advertirles que esto no debe volver a pasar, en primera instancia es una verdadera imprudencia que permitiera que esto sucediera. Ahora mismo el chico está durmiendo y en observación, tiene una intravenosa con antihistamínico y suero, debemos mantenerlo hidratado, mañana por la mañana podrán visitarlo. Ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo.

Miró como el médico se perdía en el hospital. Dejó salir el aire contenido en un sonoro respiro cuando escucho las palabras del galeno. Kei estaba bien, sin embargo se encargaría de averiguar cómo es que su hijo había terminado en ese estado, aquello le daba mala espina. Pero ahora… –Madre puedes esperar aquí por si surge cualquier cosa. Iré a buscar al viejo, necesito saber que ha pasado con Sakura.

Dejó a su madre en el lugar y después de recorrer gran parte de urgencias, por fin encontró a su padre junto con Sakura caminando en su dirección. –¡Sakura!

La chica le miró rápidamente y casi le saltó encima. –¡¿Dónde está Kei?! ¡¿Está bien?!

La tomó por los hombros y la atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo. –Me alegro de que no te pasara nada. Kei está bien, ahora esta descansado en una habitación, nos dejaran verlo por la mañana.

Después de explicarle a detalle tanto a Sakura como a su padre la situación de Kei, este último no evito expresar el hecho de que todos los cocineros de su hogar conocían que Kei era alérgico a las nueces y que se encargaría de averiguar quién había cometido semejante error que pudo haber sido fatal. Por otro lado su otra preocupación era el estado de la castaña, el cual ella insistió se debió al hecho de no haber comido adecuadamente en el día y al estrés acumulado, por lo que en las palabras de su exesposa, los médicos no insistieron en revisarla ante su negativa. Algo que le dejo insatisfecho, últimamente la notaba demasiado cansada y taciturna, por no decir decaída.

**Pov Sakura**

El cansancio era demasiado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la preocupación que cargaba no ayudaba en nada. A las siete de la mañana en punto le permitieron ingresar a la habitación de Kei, aunque el pequeño aun no despertaba, ella quería estar ahí cuando lo hiciera. Se encontraba sentada en la cama del pequeño mientras que Yue se mantenía en una silla al lado de la misma. Ver dormir a su hijo la hacía sentir segura, ella protegería de cualquiera peligro a su pequeño.

Yue carraspeó llamando su atención. –Sakura sé que estas preocupada por Kei, pero creo que lo mejor es que permitas que alguien del hospital pueda hacerte una revisión adecuada antes de que él despierte, me inquieta que te hayas desmayado. No te preocupes yo me quedare aquí hasta que él recupere la conciencia.

A pesar de las palabras del muchacho, ella no despegó la vista de su hijo. –No quiero discutir Yue, solo déjalo pasar como antes lo hacías… fue solo el estrés.

Escuchó a Yue resoplar con fuerza. –Yo tampoco quiero pelear Sakura, pero debes de dejar de ser tan terca y testaruda, me preocupas. Entiende que un médico debe revisarte e incluso aún más, debes de entender que no puedes vivir sola con ese tipo de debilidad. El divorcio no implica que deje de preocuparme de ti y si estás sola y algo pasa, no habrá nadie para apoyarte.

Miró al chico a los ojos, tenía una creciente inquietud en el pecho. – Por favor no digas esas cosas. No sabes lo que significan.

Yue bajó la mirada. –¿Acaso nunca podrás perdonarme? Sé que he errado pero… déjame enmendarme, no sabes cuánto me tortura todos los días recordar y ser consiente de todo lo que me he equivocado, del daño que te he hecho, del dolor que te he provocado. Esas son las razones por las cuales, tome el valor suficiente para darte el divorcio a pesar de amarte tanto. Porque tú la sabes Sakura, no son falsos mis sentimientos.

Las palabras dolían, pero también abrían heridas que quería cerrar. Estuvo por contestar cuando sintió como Kei se removía en la cama, apenas volteó su mirada al pequeño, escuchó como pronunciaba una oración que le lastimó más que cualquier argumento anterior – ¿Ya no nos quieres mamá? –Kei tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado de su plática con Yue? –¿Por qué te quieres divorciar de papá? ¿Por qué te quieres ir de casa?

* * *

**Pov Fujitaka**

Tanto tiempo desde que Sakura había regresado a Japón y sin embargo aún no tenía resultados, estaba enfurecido de que el maldito que había contratado aún no se hacía cargo como era debido. Con fastidio miraba los papeles en su escritorio. Cada día su impaciencia crecía más, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera trabado en el mismo lugar después de tantos años? El dolor solo crecía, la mancha, la suciedad y la vergüenza cubrían su semblante y la imagen de su familia, no había poder humano para soportar aquello.

Después de dar vueltas por su oficina, se sentó en su mullida silla detrás de su escritorio principal. Sacó de un cajón una botella muy bien guardada de vino junto con una copa y se sirvió una proporción considerable de aquel líquido tan rojo como la sangre. Después de varios sorbos presto atención a un papel que resaltaba en particular, debajo de todos los informes llenos de números, estadísticas e inteligencia, resaltaba el contorno de una fotografía, una de las pocas que aun sobrevivían en su posesión. En la misma se podía ver a su esposa y su hija en un parque de atracciones, abrazaba a su mujer mientras su pequeña hija le sostenía con su pequeña mano y en la otra tenía un globo de osito. Con dudas de tomar aquel objeto entre sus manos o simplemente ignorarlo, por fin se armó de valor y lo cogió suavemente. ¿Cómo había permitido que esa pequeña niña se convirtiera en el más grande dolor de la familia?

Pensó en deshacerse de dicho retrato como muchos más habían sufrido el mismo destino, sin embargo recapacito fríamente, si sus planes resultaban y todo salía como estaba planeado, no habría necesidad de deshacerse de aquella fotografía, ni de ninguna otra.

Sin mucho ánimo, desde su celular marco un número en específico. Después de escuchar timbrar la línea por largo tiempo, una voz gruesa hizo eco en el teléfono.

–_¿Desea algo?_

Se mantuvo sereno al escuchar al hombre al otro lado de la línea –Ya no hay más tiempo. Quiero que me entregues resultados. Quiero su maldito cadáver en bandeja de plata.

Un silencio se mantuvo por varios segundos –_Señor Kuchiki, el trabajo casi está terminado. Tan solo deme un poco de tiempo más._

¿Cuánto más tiempo quería? Para él ya había pasado una eternidad de tormento

* * *

**Pov Kei**

En todo el tiempo que había estado lejos de su mamá, había tenido muchas pesadillas que le llenaban de miedo y muchas veces le aterrorizaban a tal punto que le hacían despertarse por las noches buscando el consuelo del buen Kero, el cual no se negaba a quedarse a su lado hasta que conciliaba de nuevo el sueño, pero ahora, todas esas pesadillas parecían muy pequeñitas a comparación de lo que escuchó cuando despertó en ese cuarto blanco con olor a alcohol y medicinas. Sus papás se separarían y se alejarían de él. No comprendía porque estaba pasando aquello, ¿su mamá, ya no quería a su papá? ¿Su papá, ya no quería a su mamá? ¿Era culpa de Akiho que su papá ya no quisiera a su mamá? ¿Era por qué se había portado tan mal con su mamá, que ya no lo soportaba y se iría? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, era la pregunta que se repetía.

Asustado observó a sus padres. Ambos se veían sorprendidos. Sus dientes empezaron a titiritar y el miedo mezclado con desesperación lo abrazaron –¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué quieres dejarnos mamá?! ¡Creí que estaríamos juntos desde ahora! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo juraste! ¡Que ya no nos dejarías! ¡Me mentiste!

Se limpió las lágrimas con una de sus manos. Su madre intento tomar su mano, pero en un arrebato no lo permitió. – Kei, tienes que escucharme, tu padre y yo tenemos algunas diferencias que…

–¡Cállate! ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Si solo ibas a volver para dejarnos, hubiera sido menos que no regresaras nunca! ¡Que jamás volvieras! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Miró como su madre con expresión triste se alejó de él. Su padre de inmediato se acercó. – ¡Kei! ¡No puedes hablarle así a tu madre! Debes entender que hay ocasiones en las que se debe…

Fulminó con furia al hombre frente a él –¡Tú también eres un traidor! ¡Toda es tu culpa! ¡Si nunca hubieras engañado a mamá ella no querría irse! ¡Tú la lastimaste! ¡Por eso no nos quiere! ¡Todo por irte con esa fea mujer bruja! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Esa mujer y tú hicieron enojar a mamá! ¡Es toda tu entera culpa! ¡También te odio!

Vio a su papá quedarse mudo. La mirada de sus padres era completamente nueva para él, jamás los había visto ¿asustados? ¿Tristes? ¿Aterrados?

Lo único que sabía era que no quería estar cerca de ninguno de los dos y aunque sabía que ambos tenían cierta culpa de la situación, tampoco podía evitar echarse en cara lo malo que se había comportado con su mamá, tal vez… todo aquello no era más que su maldita culpa… su culpa… enteramente su culpa y de nadie más.

Eran demasiados sentimientos los acumulados, por lo que se permitió llorar sin contenerse más. Le dolía mucho… mucho… nada se comparaba a ese dolor…

Su mamá lo abrazó rápidamente y a pesar de sus palabras, se aferró con fuerza a ella. No quería que lo dejaran de nuevo, no quería estar solo… quería que sus papás estuvieran con él. –Kei sabes que te amamos mucho, tanto para tu padre como para mí, eres nuestro más grande tesoro y eso jamás dejaras de serlo, debes de entenderlo y tenerlo bien en claro. ¿Lo entiendes?

Se alejó de su mamá y miró a su padre, el cual se mantenía estático en una esquina de la habitación. Negó con la cabeza. – No quiero, ya no los quiero. Quiero a mis abuelitos.

En ese instante tal vez no fue consciente de lo mucho que lastimaron aquellas pocas palabras.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

El regresar a casa fue melancólico y deprimente, ya el anochecer empezaba a asumir su dominio con su lúgubre ambiente, aún más con la lluvia que no parecía dejar de ceder. Aunque le dolió mucho, llego a un acuerdo con Yue de que lo mejor para su hijo era quedarse un poco más de tiempo con los padres del chico, sin embargo esta vez su exesposo se encargó de que un guardaespaldas acompañara a su pequeño y se hiciera cargo.

Un día, solo un día fue suficiente para echar abajo todo lo que había logrado con Kei, de nuevo su pequeño parecía odiarla, pero entre el dolor que le causaba dicho hecho y la certeza de que no había vuelta atrás después de las palabras que su hijo había pronunciado, solo sentía un miedo y tristeza creciente. Kei era un niño y su reacción había sido la esperada para su temprana edad. Sentada en la cama de su habitación repasaba entre sus manos dos fotografías, en una se podía ver a un pequeño Kei abrazándola a ella junto con un enorme peluche de un oso, en la otra… la imagen de Saito y de Shaoran le sonreían en aquel día en el cual los tres había ido al parque. ¿Acaso era tan mala madre? ¿Tan mala persona? Había abandonado a Kei una vez, después le rompió el corazón con la noticia del divorcio y ahora… probablemente Saito también estuviera muy triste ante su ausencia y también la de Shaoran. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué todo le salía mal?

Entre sus sollozos y dolor, escucho como Yue entraba a la habitación y rápidamente metió en el cajón de su cómoda ambas fotografías. De nuevo se sentía débil y sabía que a Shaoran no le gustaría verla así después de todo lo que había hecho por recuperarle la seguridad.

Yue parecía no haber notado sus acciones, simplemente se sentó a su lado en la gran cama y cogió una de sus manos en silencio. Sumida en su amargura, en el fondo agradeció el gesto que tuvo al tomar su mano, era reconfortante.

Lo sintió apretar su agarre –Se lo que estás pensando Sakura y estas equivocada, esta no es tu culpa.

Miró el suelo mientras también apretaba su agarre al del muchacho. –Tú eres el que está equivocado, es completamente mi culpa. Nunca debí haber huido, no debí enfrentar las cosas así.

Lo escucho gruñir. –¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Si yo hubiera confiado en ti desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no te hubiera engañado yo..!

Negó rápidamente y lo interrumpió. –¡No quiero hablar de eso Yue! Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Anclándose del agarre de sus manos, Yue le jaló hacia él en un rápido movimiento abrazándola en el acto. –Perdóname Sakura.

Se sentía sola, con un gran hueco que le deprimía, simplemente no le importaba nada en aquel instante, necesitaba tanto la cercanía de otra persona. Beso al muchacho sin contemplaciones y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, el chico no tardo en corresponderle y enfrascarse en su propio mundo, en aquel donde los besos, las caricias y los jadeos eran los únicos expectantes del momento. No tardaron en deshacerse de sus ropas continuando con aquel milenario ritual. El muchacho le besaba desde el inicio de su cuello hasta el final de su vientre. Era consciente de la suavidad de sus manos sobre su piel, de la delicadeza y del calor que transmitían sus caricias, como si temiera romperla en cada movimiento. Lo volvió a besar mientras sentía como el comenzaba a separar su piernas, en un último instante antes de siquiera mover un musculo más, el insistente sonido del celular de Yue los hizo separarse y como un balde agua fría, retomó la compostura tapando de inmediato su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas de su cama. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

Yue tenía un semblante molesto, tomó el aparato entre sus manos y con un gruñido lo contestó. Escuchaba del chico monosílabos en respuesta a la otra persona en la línea. He inconscientemente se preguntó de quien se trataría.

El muchacho terminó la llamada y comenzó a vestirse mientras le hablaba –Debo irme Sakura, me necesitan de urgencia en el puerto, lo siento. Al parecer hubo un incidente con un carguero de nuestros productos.

Miró el reloj en su pared, 7:00 pm. El muchacho ya completamente vestido se acercó a besarla rápidamente – Volveré pronto. Te amo.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada y soló después de sentir como su exesposo se había marchado, empezó a llorar. Se repetía en la cabeza, ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? Si antes se sentía mal… ahora se sentía mucho peor.

* * *

**Pov Kurogane**

Con la noche encima y el clima lluvioso de testigo, se permitía y perdonaba que los más sabios y cautos prefirieran quedarse en casa rodeados de sus seres queridos, en el calor de una familia y un poco de comida caliente, con tal de no salir a las caóticas y tormentosas calles. Bebió de su café caliente y no se sorprendió cuando de un portazo interrumpieron en su cómodo despacho, de aquel edificio de quinta.

El Tsukishiro lo miraba fijamente. –¡Maldita sea, ya lo tienes Kurogane! No creí que lo investigaras tan rápido.

Asintió en silencio y le extendió un sobre. –Toda la información ya la había investigado, desde que llegamos a New York estuve analizando que un escenario así podía ser posible así que jamás deseche la información. Sabía que podría ser de tu interés, solo fue cuestión de buscar la carpeta.

Yue arrugó los papeles después de leer varios de ellos. – Estos informes no son muy diferentes a los que ya había leído de él en América, no hay nada nuevo. ¡Es un maldito miserable! No tiene nada, ni cuentas ni propiedades, ni acciones, ¡no tiene absolutamente nada!

Río con ironía al escuchar al chico. –Creí que en este punto ya te habrías dado cuenta que tiene lo más grande y necesario para que Sakura se haya fijado en él y él en ella.

El chico gruño y lo encaró. –¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?! ¡No digas estupideces!

Miró su café y después al joven frente a él. –Puedo saberlo porque los observe en New York, este chico Shaoran, no tendrá mucho pero su corazón debe ser muy grande para haber ayudado a tu mujer y más aún más grande para también ayudar a un niño callejero. Algo así no puede ser fácilmente ignorado. Debes apresurarte o perderás esta contienda, él es un enemigo peligroso y muy digno. Todo un caballero dirían en la vieja escuela.

Yue dejó los documentos en el escritorio. –¿Dónde está? Dijiste por teléfono que tenías su dirección. ¿Dónde la tienes?

Sacó el papel con dicha información de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se lo extendió. –Esta es su dirección actual, fue muy fácil triangularlo. Son pocos los lugares que rentan en tan bajos precios, solo era cuestión de descartar tres o cuatro distritos de esta área.

El chico le arrebató el papel de entre sus manos y antes de que se fuera del lugar lo detuvo de un brazo. –Eso no es todo Yue, también te llame porque tengo información de Mayuri y necesito hablar pronto con Sakura mientras recopilo las piezas faltantes, estamos muy cerca de aclarar todo. Ya es momento de que llevemos su caso de nuevo a la corte.

Lo vio asentir y detenerse. –Yo me encargare de eso, del maldito que la hizo sufrir, me asegurare de llevarlo al mismísimo infierno.

Suspiró cansadamente. –Dame una semana más y déjame hablar con ella.

El chico volvió a asentir para después soltarse de su agarre y salir de la habitación. En el fondo se preguntaba si había sido buena idea darle aquella dirección al Tsukishiro. Sus informes y su experiencia eran claras… Shaoran Li era un buen hombre, con un poco de mala suerte al haberse enamorado de la persona menos esperada en una situación difícil, sinceramente le daba un poco de pena. Sonrió tristemente pensando en las posibilidades, sabía que en aquel escenario más que uno saldría lastimado. Sostuvo de nuevo algunas hojas y sorbió de su café. Su trabajo aun no terminaba.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Cuando su padre aún vivía, solía contarle historias de varios de los viajes que había tenido en su juventud, entre una de estas recordaba la anécdota de un lobo herido a punto de morir por cazadores, según el equipo de protección de su padre cuando llego al lugar la última acción que tuvo dicho animal, fue gruñir, posarse frente a su cría, sin moverse se mantuvo alerta, encarándolos, retándolos, con una amenaza implícita, murió lentamente postrado en aquel sitio. Aquel lobo sabía que no sobreviviría y sin embargo su última acción fue simple… proteger. "Eso es lo que debes aprender Shaoran, a proteger con todas tus fuerzas lo que más quieres"

¿Por qué recordaba eso ahora? Por mucho que se mintiera, sabia la razón… no podía estar un momento tranquilo porque de inmediato la imagen de Sakura llegaba a su mente, la necesidad de saber si estaba bien era demasiado grande y el dolor… ese dolor… Se disponía a dormir cuando unos fuertes golpes en su puerta lo alertaron. ¿Quién maldita sea se atrevía a molestarlo a esa hora? No tenía relación con vecinos y tampoco se metía con nadie.

Abrió la puerta de apartamento y se sorprendió al ver un rostro familiar. –Buenas noches Li.

Gruñó mientras tomaba al maldito exesposo de Sakura por el cuello. –¡¿Qué haces aquí maldito desgraciado?!

El tipo parecía extrañamente tranquilo a comparación de lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto. Algo que le daba muy mala espina. Lo miró alzar sus manos en mensaje de rendición y después de varios segundos de duda, lo soltó de manera brusca. –No vengo buscando pelea, ni siquiera vales mí tiempo ni mis energías para eso, quiero que entiendas que estamos en niveles distintos. Solo vengo a hablar por algo que nos conviene a ambos.

La manera tan despectiva con la que le hablo, le hizo hervir la sangre en furia. ¡Que se creía ese tipo! –Tienes razón en decir que somos de niveles distintos, no me rebajes, estoy muy por lo alto a alguien que abandono cobardemente a su esposa y la engaño tan despreciablemente. Estas en lo correcto Tsukishiro, estamos en niveles diferentes, estas muy, muy por debajo de mí. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa hablar contigo?

Su comentario por fin hizo reaccionar al maldito Tsukishiro el cual le miró con odio. – Estoy siendo paciente contigo y créeme que si Sakura no te tuviera un poco de aprecio, me encargaría de que aprendieras cuál es tu lugar, vagabundo. Pero vayamos al grano, es muy simple el asunto, soy consciente que te interesa y te importa Sakura, pero si sabes lo que a ella en verdad le conviene y lo que a ti te conviene me escucharas. Veras que soy un hombre compasivo.

¿Acaso lo estaba amenazando? –No juegues conmigo Tsukishiro.

Él tipo sacó un cigarro de su chaqueta y lo prendió para fumar de el –Lo mismo digo Li. No tiene sentido que sigamos con esto, solo terminaras lastimándote, no puedes compararte con la situación.

Lo miró retadoramente. ¿A qué se refería? –No te entiendo.

Miró como Yue tomó una calada de su cigarrillo y después se dirigió a él. –Escucha no eres una persona que sea de mi agrado, de hecho es todo lo contrario. Aun así, quiero que sepas que no me ha tomado mucho tiempo averiguar quién eres y la situación ha quedado clara para mí, espero que también lo sea para ti.

Su actitud ya le estaba cansando. – No me impresionas para nada maldito, dime… ¿Según tu quién soy?

–Simple, eres un don nadie. Sin familia, sin dinero, sin propiedades, un título vago de universidad pública y un trabajo mediocre, a penas te alcanza para vivir o debería decir… apenas te alcanza para sobrevivir. Tu mejor que nadie debe de saber que no eres un hombre calificado para tener una familia. ¿Qué harás en una emergencia? ¿Tienes la libertad suficiente para tener tiempo para tus seres queridos? ¿Tu trabajo no te exige viajes y estar lejos? ¿Serás esposo o padre a un cuarto de tiempo? ¿Podrás dar un techo y comida segura? ¿Si alguien enferma que harás?

Demasiadas ideas pasaron por su mente y miles de escenarios se plantearon frente a él, porque si bien aquello que decía el exesposo de Sakura evidentemente era un plan para alejarlo de ella, en parte cada palabra tenía sentido y una fuerte razón que pesaba bastante… como un yunque.

No pudo contestar en aquel instante. –No Shaoran… no puedes hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Entiende que Sakura necesita alguien que le dé estabilidad y seguridad y seamos sinceros, contigo nunca lo tendría. Deja a mi familia en paz, Sakura aún me sigue amando, no es bueno que te ilusiones, eso solo te hace ver patético. Haz lo mejor para ella si en verdad te importa y lárgate de una buena vez. Si lo haces, prometo darte una buena cantidad de dinero para apoyar a tu fundación de rescate de caninos, estoy seguro que podría ayudar a tu situación. Piénsalo y avísame cuando estés en el aeropuerto, en ese instante tendré a alguien preparado para pagarte y hacerte el deposito a la cuenta que quieras. Por el bien de todos, has lo correcto y vete.

Observó como el Tsukishiro dejaba una tarjeta en una silla de la habitación y posteriormente salía del lugar. Su mirada cayó en la puerta por largo rato, justo por donde había salido aquel maldito. Golpeó con toda su furia dicha puerta y sintió como líquido caliente escurría por sus nudillos. ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué se creía ese maldito?!

La conversación poco a poco peso en sus hombros, se sentó en la silla tomando la tarjeta, manchándola con aquel fluido carmesí. La miró por largo rato hasta arrugarla.

* * *

**Pov Fujimoto**

Que suerte había tenido ese mocoso… ya habría algún otro momento para tomar su dulce cabeza, él iba a hacerlo suplicar por que la perdiera.

* * *

**Guest**: Sakura intenta no ser egoísta, sabe que debe cerrar un ciclo antes de continuar, la cuestión es que tanto lastimaran sus decisiones. Saludos.

**luvia estrella gonzalez barre:** Gracias, seguiremos escribiendo y mejorando uwu

**Sakurale:** Me temo que aún no xD aún es útil para la historia uwu nos falta por ver que acciones más hará Yue y Shaoran, esta todo enredado. Sakura debe aclararse antes de dar el siguiente paso. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Yi Jie-san:** Sakura debe enfocarse en lo que tiene adelante o no más de uno saldrá lastimado por sus acciones, ante nada debe velar por su pequeño. Muchas gracias por tus consejos uwu, al final no fue una gripe, sino una infección estomacal, me dio mucho miedo pero ya estoy bien. Te mandos muchas emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto.

**Pepsipez:** Tarde que temprano todo cae por su propio peso, Yue tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que así será y aunque quiera aferrarse a lo que cree que le pertenece pronto se dará cuenta cuan equivocado esta. Digamos que hay más escenarios que no se ven pero existen, la única realidad es que el universo busca su equilibrio. Gracias por el ánimo, te mando un abrazote virtual y nos leemos pronto.

**Karenzuniga**: Mmm... la maldad acecha en el mundo aunque mucha de ella tiene su origen en situaciones que nunca pensamos, ya veremos qué pasa, por otro lado Sakura no puede renegar de lo que vivió son Shaoran en New York, la pregunta es... ¿Cuáles serán sus próximas decisiones? Muchas, muchas gracias por el ánimo. Saludos y hasta la próxima.

**James Birdsong:** Thanks uwu

Muy bien, he actualizado 6 capítulos de diferentes historias, ya no siento ni la conciencia así que no me culpen si ya sueno incoherente xD Muchas gracias por el apoyo, no olviden dejar un review con su opinión, es la gasolina de los fickers :'v sin más, les mando muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Esta historia es la que avanza más rápido, ya debo darle más cariñito a las otras y actualizarlas más seguido, ¿no sé si poner en pausa un rato estas actualizaciones? uwu en fin no les interrumpo más y los dejo leer, nos vemos más abajo.

"_Qué parecidos son los gritos de amor y los de los moribundos."_

– Malcolm Lowry

CAPITULO XXIV – "Heridas"

_**1 semana después**_

**Pov Nadeshiko**

La tristeza últimamente era tan palpable en el ambiente, sin Sakura, sin Kei, era inevitable no sentir melancolía, quería compartir tiempo con su hija, con su nieto y con su marido, pero Fujitaka parecía no querer que se pronunciara una palabra al respecto. Ya estaba cansada de la situación. No podía visitar a Sakura porque al ser ella parte de los contadores de la compañía Kinomoto, Fujitaka siempre presidia de ella en algún aspecto de la contabilidad, evitando que se moviera del lugar, tampoco podía llamarle debido a que él siempre estaba en casa. Para colmo Fujitaka había estado demasiado extraño últimamente, su semblante serio y su actitud inalterable se habían vuelto frías completamente. Si bien sabía que él podía ser un poco intimidador en su forma de ser, normalmente con ella solía ser muy cálido, también lo había sido con Sakura, sobre todo cuando esta era pequeña, en esta etapa Fujitaka parecía ser otra persona.

Tocando suavemente la puerta entró al despacho de su esposo. El olor a pino fresco de aquel lugar era relajante y pacífico, contrario a como se sentía en ese momento. Su esposo de inmediato dirigió su mirada a su persona y dejo de lado sus papeles, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella. –¿Qué sucede Nadeshiko? ¿Hay algún problema con el balance de datos?

Miró sus ojos por largo rato antes de contestar. –No es eso Fujitaka, tu sabes cuánto te amo y a lo largo de nuestro matrimonio siempre fui muy feliz, sin embargo… desde que Sakura no está a nuestro lado, esto se ha vuelto doloroso e injusto, nuestra hija nos necesita y tenerla lejos cuando más nos requiere me parece algo muy egoísta. Es nuestra pequeña.

Aquel hombre de traje no se inmutó ante sus palabras. –Deberíamos salir a cenar, ya es tarde y creo que lo mejor será que tomemos aire fresco.

Le enfadó su actitud. –No puedes hablar en serio… ¡ya basta de evadir los problemas! Nunca fuiste injusto, ¿Por qué con nuestra hija lo eres? ¡¿No te duele?! ¿Cómo puedes soportar verla sufrir? Yo, ya no lo puedo aguantar más.

Fujitaka abrió los ojos expectante y la tomó por los hombros. –Nadeshiko no te alteres, por favor… no lo vale, sabes que tu salud...

Apartó sus manos mientras retrocedía – ¡Es mi hija! ¡Todo asunto que le incumba, vale más que el mismo oro! La lleve nueve meses en el vientre, le enseñamos a caminar, a hablar, a comer, le inculcamos como defenderse y respetar. La vimos convertirse de una dulce niña a una gran mujer. ¡Era tu más grande fascinación y orgullo! ¿Qué paso para que cambiaras de opinión? ¿Tanto la odias por algo que no hizo? ¿Por qué no confías en ella?

El castaño cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado. –No puedo aceptarlo simplemente… no puedo…

¿Qué cosa no podía aceptar? Estaba confundida. – No comprendo…

Fujitaka le volvió a observar y pudo notar un gran pesar en su semblante. –Perdóname Nadeshiko, pero no puedo permitirlo, no puedo hablar con Sakura, no puedo escuchar su nombre, no puedo cruzar mi mirada con ella, mucho menos verla… no puedo hacerlo, definitivamente no puedo, no cuando fui yo quien permitió que pasara todo esto. Si yo hubiera cuidado mejor de ella… no habría sufrido como lo ha hecho, no existirá esta vergüenza en nuestra familia. ¡Yo sé que ella es inocente!

Quedo impactada ante las palabras de su esposo. –Fujitaka…

El hombre negó con la cabeza –Estaba tan frustrado aquella vez en la corte que si no salía del lugar estaba seguro que podría cometer una imprudencia, por eso me fui, después no pude ver su rostro tras las rejas… ¿Con que derecho? Por mi incompetencia ella estaba en ese lugar… lo único que me importaba en ese instante era sacarla de ese horrible sitio.

No podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando. –¿Por qué no me dijiste en aquel instante? ¿Creí que no te importaba? –Su voz empezaba a quebrarse al ver a su marido bajar su mirada avergonzado. El gran Fujitaka Kinomoto, mostraba debilidad.

El varón se llevó una mano al rostro, tapando su mirada. –Quería sacar a la luz la inocencia de Sakura antes que nada, además no solo le había fallado a ella como padre, sino que también te falle a ti como marido, no había podido proteger a mi familia. Era un problema que solo yo debía solucionar, no tenías por qué cargar con ello.

Ella negó suavemente mientras lo tomaba de una mano –Pero éramos una familia, somos una familia y la familia se apoya, compartimos alegrías, tristeza y dolor.

Fujitaka le sostuvo el agarre. – Me sentí tan indigno de tenerlas a mi lado, no logre nada en aquel entonces, después Tsukishiro le sacó de prisión, yo con todo el dinero, policías, detectives e investigadores privados no había logrado nada y ese niñato en cuestión de días apeló a su inocencia y "ganó" el caso. Me sentí tan inútil, no había hecho nada por mi hija.

Le cogió con más fuerza – ¡Hiciste mucho intentando buscar pruebas de su inocencia! Siempre estuviste ahí para ella.

–De que sirve, si le falle como padre… como vivir con la vergüenza de fracasarle a un hijo, no podía mirarme al espejo sin sentir que yo había permitido que magullaran a mi pequeña, que se manchara su nombre y su credibilidad. Mirarle al rostro sería un insulto para ella. Hablar de ello, no tenía el derecho. Confiaba en que Tsukishiro cuidaría bien de Sakura y la haría feliz… pero cuando me entere de su desaparición hace unos meses, la herida sangro con más fuerza. Descubrí todo lo que él le hizo y sentí como si la hubiera lanzado a la boca del lobo, el maldito desgraciado la engañaba. Quería sacarla de ahí y protegerla, pero no me sentía con el derecho de hacerlo después de todo lo que había pasado, de los años que lo había ignorado como si nada.

Pensó en sus adentros que no solo Sakura soportó engaños, sino también humillaciones. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. –Aún podemos hacerlo. Debemos traer de nuevo a nuestra hija, a nuestro nieto. Podemos enmendarnos.

Él le miró con tristeza. –Eso no es todo Nadeshiko… el estúpido de Tsukishiro mostró la inocencia de Sakura con pruebas falsas, estas semanas me la he pasado investigando acerca del caso. Sabes, me vi en la necesidad de contratar a un mercenario, para encontrar la cabeza del maldito que había inculpado a Sakura y hasta ahora he tenido pocos resultados. Sin embargo… no pienso detenerme esta vez, no me importa si voy a prisión, me encargara de asesinar al desgraciado que hizo que este infierno se desatara…

* * *

**Pov Kaho**

¿Era enserio? ¿Después de tanto tiempo la atrapaban en una tienda comercial? Sostuvo con fuerza su bolsa, sonrió con imponencia ante los hombres frente a ella. No se los pondría tan fácil, la noche apenas iniciaba.

–¿Qué necesitan? ¿No entiendo por qué me cortan el paso? Debo regresar a casa y mis compras son muy pesadas.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella con un semblante enfadado. –No perdamos el tiempo, venimos por el caso del asesinato de Yukito Tsukishiro. Sabemos que estuvo más implicada de lo que la corte sentencio.

Levantó una ceja divertida –¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? Si de eso se trata, Yukito era un buen hombre, aunque no tan grandioso en la cama, pero al fin y al cabo complacía, aunque siendo sincera con el tiempo te cansas de un impotente en el sexo y ya saben, por eso termine por finalizar nuestra relación.

El sujeto de ojos azules sonrió con fuerza a su compañero y se carcajeo. –¡Ya escuchaste eso Kurogane! Y yo que creí que su relación había terminado por que Yukito había descubierto que ella era un puta.

Endureció su mirada y escupió sus palabras. –¡Desgraciados! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡No saben con quién tratan! ¡No pueden hablarme así!

El rubio sacó una identificación de su chaqueta y se la mostró. –Tú tampoco sabes con quien tratas, soy el capitán principal de la policía Fay D. Flourite y tú cariño, tú nos acompañaras para que hablemos con más tranquilidad en la estación.

Negó rápidamente y retrocedió un paso –Eso es lo que ustedes creen, yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que llegue mi abogado, ¡no pueden obligarme a nada! ¡Solo están difamándome! –rápidamente cogió su celular y marcó con desesperación ante la mirada de otros compradores. El sonar de un timbre fue su único eco… no había línea.

El rubio se acercó a ella con unas esposas en sus manos. –Si estás buscando a Fujimoto… me temo que no podrás contactarlo, pero no te preocupes pronto lo veras, él está en una celda de mis cuarteles, hay algunas cuentas que nos debe de aclarar, ahora… ¿nos acompañaras por las buenas? O… ¿quieres que te pongamos las esposas?

Apretó con fuerza sus dientes –No tienen ninguna orden en mi contra así que no pueden llevarme, soy yo la que podría llamar a la policía y acusarlos de intento de secuestro.

El capitán cogió un papel de sus ropas y se lo extendió. –Si tenemos una orden y si quieres llamar a la policía puedes hacerlo, me encantara ordenarles a mis hombres que te lleven a la patrulla, pero quiero evitarte esa humillación, ahora se buena y acompáñanos.

Frustrada se dejó guiar por aquel par de extraños, ya llamaría a su padre desde la estación.

* * *

**Pov Fay**

Su oficina era pequeña, llena de papeles por doquier pero era un buen lugar para descansar y refugiarse a meditar. Por el momento había logrado llevar a la tal Kaho a la estación y conseguir una orden para interrogarla en las próximas horas, todo avalado por un juez, gracias a las pruebas dadas por él y por Kurogane en nombre de Tsukishiro Yue, aquel sujeto que había contratado a Kisuke para el trabajo.

Todo había resultado bastante sencillo a como lo imagino, por lo regular ese tipo de mujeres como Kaho solían ser mujeres escandalosas y poco cooperativas cuando se trataba de algún proceso judicial, sin embargo ella no represento mayor problema. Se sentía satisfecho con el trabajo, pero al ver el semblante decaído y pensativo de su compañero, se dio cuenta que parecía no compartir su felicidad.

Sorbió un poco de su café y extendió unas rosquillas a su compañero para que este tomara una –¿Qué sucede Kurogane? Creí que estarías feliz de que capturáramos a esa víbora.

El nombrado tomó una dona y la llevo a su boca. –Siento que aún no es suficiente, es como tener las piezas de un rompecabezas y no saber dónde terminan de encajar.

Dio una mordida a su propia dona y bebió un poco de café antes de contestar. –Te comprendo, es un caso difícil, en todos los años en la policía nunca había tenido un caso similar. Sin embargo con la información que te dio Kinomoto y Tsukishiro, y con lo que podamos obtener de los infelices de Mayuri, de Kaho y de Fujimoto, estoy seguro que encontraremos las cabezas faltantes de la hidra.

Lo vio asentir. –Es más que obvio que la expareja de Yukito tuvo algo que ver en el asunto, si hubiéramos sabido antes de su existencia, la abríamos rastreado de inmediato, nunca pensé que el hotel en el que murió Yukito pertenecía a accionarios cercanos de la familia de la chica. Los malditos del juzgado ocultaron información muy importante para todos y se la guardaron para ellos mismos.

–Y ese tipo Fujimoto, el que fue abogado de Yue se encargó de hundir a Sakura, cuando su papel era ayudarla, es obvio que alguien lo tenía muy bien pagado y protegido para que él se atreviera a hacer algo así.

Vio al hombre tomar su barbilla pensativamente –Y podemos sospechar aún más ya que en las cuentas bancarias de Kaho, un beneficiario principal es este nombrado Fujimoto. Esto no es una coincidencia, ambos están igual de implicados y hay otro más…

Asintió mientras miraba con interés un papel en su escritorio. –Fei Wang Reed, un empresario exitoso en trasporte de mercancías y distribución de las mismas. Aclamado por revistas y crítica internacional, lo consideran uno de los pilares en la distribución de toda clase de productos, su astucia lo ha hecho famoso y temido en los negocios. Es el padre de Kaho y su abogado principal es Fujimoto.

Kurogane miró el mismo papel. –Es solo la fachada. –El hombre le extendió una carpeta con varios papeles al rubio.

Cogió dicho objeto y lo analizó a detalle –¿De dónde sacaste esto?

El pelinegro movió los hombros con indiferencia. –Hay viejas mañas que no se olvidan. Pregunte en el bajo mundo y las respuestas llegaron después de varios billetes.

Suspiró con pesadez. –Sabes que odio a esas lacras, Kurogane.

Lo vio sonreír –Lo se… pero necesitaba que me aclararan más información.

Cerró los ojos cansado y le regreso dichos papeles. –Entonces, ¿qué obtuviste?… ¿Quién es Fei Wang Reed?

El semblante de su compañero cambio a uno grave – Un empresario exitoso en trasporte de mercancías y distribución.

Una vena salto en su frente –¿Debes estar bromeando?

Lo vio negar rápidamente –Debe ser alguien muy poderoso para también amenazar el bajo mundo.

–Y qué tal si simplemente es eso. Un empresario y ya. No podemos vincularlo al caso, solo porque su hija sea Kaho y el abogado de su familia sea Fujimoto. Simplemente pudo tener la mala suerte de tener una hija por el mal camino.

–Ya lo sé. Pero hay algo, por lo cual tengo mala espina de ese hombre. Llámala inquietud sin sentido si tú quieres.

Refunfuño mientras tomaba otra dona y la llevaba a su boca. Aquel caso parecía enredarse cada vez más. –Supongo que tendremos que interrogar cuanto antes a Kaho y a Fujimoto. Tal vez nos den la información que nos falta y buscamos.

Asintió con la cabeza. –No será problema siendo nosotros los que haremos el interrogatorio. No por nada fuimos los mejores en su tiempo.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado antes de verla suspirar con fuerza y mirarle directamente. –Jamás entenderé porque decidiste dejar la academia de policía, Korogane. Tenías un futuro prometedor y un talento inigualable.

El nombrado se burló felizmente –¡Yo sé que me deseabas a tu lado en la academia Fay, sé que quieres tenerme las 24 horas del día! Porque soy completamente irresistible.

Una nueva vena saltó de su cabeza. –Si quisiera un vago infeliz en mi casa, me habría casado hace mucho con cualquier patán o con alguna mujer que el clan de mi padre hubiera escogido.

Kurogane no dejo de sonreírle y puso sus manos de frente en señal de paz. –Hay cosas que la academia no me podía enseñar, Fay. Tampoco me las podía dar, eso es… anhelar algo que jamás será y tú lo sabes.

Negó con la cabeza y tomó unos papeles de la mesa –Sigues siendo un cobarde Kurogane, tú y yo sabemos que si en verdad lo quisieras, hace años que abrías obtenido lo que querías. –Sin voltear a ver a muchacho se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina. –Preparare la orden para que nos permitan interrogarlos mañana a primera hora. Puedes dormir aquí si quieres, yo regresare en unos minutos.

Salió de la oficina para arreglar toda la documentación. Maldita sea la burocracia exigente que obligaba a firmar cientos de papeles solo para poder tomar un testimonio o declaratoria, cosa que era aún peor con un interrogatorio.

**Pov Kurogane**

Salió de la estación de policías a pesar de ser ya muy noche. Simplemente no podía seguir ahí. Las palabras del chico le rodeaban la cabeza _"tú y yo sabemos que si en verdad lo quisieras, hace años que abrías obtenido lo que querías.". _Negó con la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos de su mente, no tenía caso torturarse con fantasías.

La vida solía ser bastante cruel en muchos aspectos, todos los días cientos de hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas, son maltratados, violados, muchos otros son utilizados de moneda de cambio por sus familias, hay asesinatos, robos, torturas, intimidaciones, mafia, sangre, poder, corrupción y dinero… una parte del mundo, en conclusión se manejaba por paciones demasiado bajas. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no podía estar en la policía, había malnacidos que merecían más que una celda en prisión… merecían la mismísima muerte.

* * *

**Pov Saito**

Los días pasaban lentos y aunque su papá solía hablarle frecuentemente, esta vez había demorado más tiempo del habitual. Tenía muchas ganas de ver tanto a su mamá como a su papá, el Señor Eriol y su esposa insistían en que debía de esperar con paciencia, que ellos en cualquier momento aparecerían sin esperarlo. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y sin quererlo cada vez se sentía más ansioso.

Hoy era día de visita, el señor Eriol detuvo su caminata en la entrada del zoológico mientras esperaban. Desde la partida de Shaoran, solía ir al zoológico donde trabajaba su padre, iba a visitar a cierta persona en particular. Cuando su papá se lo presento por primera vez, sus piernas temblaban, ya que a pesar de que esa persona era bastante mayor, tenía una presencia que imponía respeto, sin embargo al conocerlo mejor y al escuchar de su padre, que esa persona era como un segundo padre para él, sus ojos cambiaron y poco a poco, le fue ganando mucho cariño. A lo lejos lo vio aparecer y se soltó de la mano de Eriol para acercarse rápidamente.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. –¡Abuelo!

El hombre se detuvo para recibir su abrazo. –¿Cómo estas mocoso? ¿Has estado causando problemas? Tu padre se enfadara si no haz obedecido.

Negó rápidamente. –Me he portado bien, incluso estoy aprendiendo a leer y a escribir. La señorita Tomoyo me está enseñando.

El anciano asintió mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y agitaba su cabello con fuerza. –Eso está muy bien, aun así debemos arreglar con tus padres el que empieces a ir a la escuela lo antes posible. –Lo soltó y después miró a Eriol. –Gracias por traerlo.

El pelinegro se despidió de él con un gesto de mano. –No se preocupe Wei, vendré por él antes del anochecer.

Después de despedirse entraron al zoológico y se dirigieron a la pequeña oficina de su abuelo. –¿Hoy veremos leones u osos?

El anciano sacó un caramelo de su bolso y se lo extendió. –Hoy veremos lobos y me ayudaras a alimentar a los pingüinos, conseguí que el administrador te permita entrar al hábitat.

Asintió con rapidez mientras tomaba el dulce. –Quiero aprender mucho y ser igual de bueno que tu o que mi padre cuando sea grande. ¡Seré el mejor cuidador de animales!

Su abuelo le sonrió y él lo abrazaba con fuerza. –Eres un mocoso molesto, recuerda que debes estudiar primero, ahora que lo pienso me recuerdas a Shaoran cuando era joven y también me recuerdas a su padre. Eso sujeto era verdadero fastidio.

Miró con curiosidad a su abuelo y ante la duda no se contuvo de preguntar. –¿Dónde está mi otro abuelo? ¿El papá de mi papá?

La mirada del viejo se endureció y se separó de él –El ya no está y no creo que sea buena idea que yo te explique el por qué. Tu padre debe hablarte acerca de ello.

Un poco triste bajó su mirada. –Extraño a mi papá y a mi mamá. En verdad quiero estar con ellos aunque sea solo por un momento, los extraño mucho.

–Entiendo, pero no creo que sea posible por ahora. Debes ser paciente.

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon por sus mejillas aun sin su consentimiento. –Debo ser fuerte, pero es muy difícil, duele mucho.

Wei se levantó y lo vio suspirar. –Shaoran es un…. –lo tomó por un hombro y lo miró a los ojos. –Escucha Saito, hay una posibilidad de que podamos ver a tu padre, pero tienes que ser paciente, no debes decirle a Shaoran. Yo mismo lo platicare que Eriol y su esposa. Ahora deja de llorar y vamos a alimentar a esos pingüinos.

Antes las palabras de su abuelo se secaron rápidamente las lágrimas y sonrió con esperanzas. ¡¿En verdad podría ver a su padre pronto?!

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Desde la noche en que el maldito de Tsukishiro lo amenazara, se la paso pensando en silencio en su departamento, uno que otro pomo de alcohol corría por sus venas, sin embargo aún no era lo suficiente para nublar su juicio. Cada palabra que había mencionado aquel bastardo tenía algo de verdad en el fondo. No tenía mucho que ofrecer en cuanto a sus posibilidades económicas, sin embargo no caería en esa sucia trampa, él no había sido criado entre oro y plata, y aunque su forma de ser no fuera la más "amigable" del mundo, siempre había considerado que la educación que sus padres le habían brindado era la mejor, no era "perfecto" pero se consideraba un hombre correcto y justo.

Tal vez Sakura quería espacio para pensar, peor él no necesitaba hacerlo y aún menos después de ver el desplante del imbécil del exesposo de la castaña. Cada día se convencía más que dejarla al lado de un hombre como Tsukishiro sería un grave error, independientemente si la chica le correspondía o no, incluso solo como un amigo, no podría permitir que ella, terminara cometiendo otro error debido a la confusión y la presión. Eso hombre no la merecía en absoluto y aunque al final ella terminaba cediendo ante las cenizas de su primer amor, quería estar ahí junto con ella para verlo y asegurarse de que el infeliz bastardo que tuviera la suerte de estar a su lado realmente mereciera la oportunidad de acompañarla, de hacerle creer que haría realmente feliz a Sakura y la protegería.

Con decisión en su mirar se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba y caminó a la puerta de su hogar. La próxima vez que viera a Sakura le haría saber su decisión. No se haría simplemente a un lado, lucharía cada segundo de su existencia por tener un lugar en el corazón de la chica, ya fuera como su amante, su compañero o simplemente como su amigo.

* * *

**Pov Kei**

La casa de sus abuelos era grande y espaciosa, casi tan grande como la casa de sus otros abuelos, los Kinomoto. Sin embargo jamás le había parecido tan grande aquel lugar como la última semana, a pesar de que Kerberos en ningún momento se separaba de él y sus abuelitos constantemente intentaban distraerlo. Realmente no tenía ganas de jugar, no tenía ganas de comer, no tenía ganas de salir, simplemente no quería hacer nada y aunado a todo eso, su padre le había pedido a un hombre extraño que le siguiera a todas partes, se sentía acosado y solo. Sus papás se habían divorciado… y aunque su abuelo Clow y su abuela Yuko intentaron darle una explicación de las razones que tenían, sabía que ellos también desconocían del tema. ¿Acaso todo había sido su culpa? Acaricio con fervor a su mascota, al menos él no le dejaría solo.

* * *

**Pov Kurogane**

La mañana llegó sin mucho apremio y mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la estación de policías para reunirse con Fay e interrogar a esos malditos, no pudo evitar pensar que aquello no terminara bien. Sin tardanza se reunió con el rubio en su oficina y ambos fueron de inmediato a la sala del interrogatorio, ninguno menciono palabra o hizo gesto alguno. En ese instante las frases sobraban.

Se sentaron en la pequeña habitación mientras la chica Kaho se encontraba frente a ellos apenas separados por una pequeña mesa y a un costado el abogado de la mujer. El único movimiento que la chica había realizado fue llamar a su padre y posteriormente reunirse con un abogado que al parecer había contratado el mismo, tanto para ella como para Fujimoto. Simplemente las acciones del hombre hablaban por sí mismas, esos sujetos estaban más implicados y juntos, que la goma de mascar a una suela vieja de zapato.

Se apresuró a hablar mientras miraba a la mujer. –Si cooperas con nosotros nos aseguraremos que tu tiempo en prisión no sea largo, incluso aún más si solo seguiste ordenes de alguien más. Podríamos tratarte y pedir que te juzguen como otra víctima.

El sujeto al lado de la chica le impidió hablar con un gesto de mano. –Ustedes asumen que mis clientes son culpables y eso está equivocado, ella no puede contestar a esa pregunta.

El tipo era listo, así que deicidio actuar con mayor cautela. –Tenemos nuestras sospechas, el abogado Fujimoto hizo todo lo que pudo para que la señorita Sakura Kinomoto fuera a prisión, oculto pruebas, testigos y hechos. Él está muy enredado y que sea beneficiario de las cuentas de Kaho la hace a ella muy sospechosa.

El tipo le volvió a contestar con voz tranquila. –Dado que ambos son mis clientes, debo de aclarar que el señor Fujimoto es un hombre respetable, con años de carrera que les respaldan, su acusación es completamente desenfundada. Es bastante probable que el haya cometido errores en el caso, como cualquier otro humano lo hubiera hecho en la vida.

Su actitud empezaba a molestarle, antes de contestarle Fay se le adelanto. –Entonces está diciendo que el respetable abogado que me comenta que es Fujimoto, se equivocó de una manera tan catastrófica en un caso de suma importancia para dos familias de alto poder en el país. Me está diciendo que se equivocó tantas veces y de maneras tan graves en todas y cada una de las pruebas.

El sujeto asintió lentamente. –En lo que a mí me concierne, la probabilidad es un campo muy extenso y la situación con facilidad puede caer dentro de las variables menos probables pero posibles. Así que si, Fujimoto es inocente, lo voy a mantener siempre y ustedes deben de saber que "incluso al mejor cazador se le escapa la liebre"

¿En verdad estaba siendo tan sínico con ellos? Miró a los ojos a la chica y le volvió a hablar. –Tenemos una orden expresa para interrogarle señorita Kaho, así que le pido conteste nuestras preguntas.

El abogado de la chica de inmediato intervino sus palabras. –Ella no contestara nada. La están inculpando.

Fay detuvo al sujeto con un movimiento de mano. –La orden nos permite preguntarle acerca del caso y hacer que nos responda, así que eso haremos y usted no puede impedirlo.

Observó al tipo retroceder ante las palabras de su compañero y prosiguió con su interrogatorio. –Escuche señorita, nosotros solo queremos aclarar el caso, una joven fue inculpada y paso todo un infierno por esto.

La chica a pesar de toda expectativa le respondió. –Escúchenme yo deje a Yukito y después él murió, así de simple. Tuvimos la mala suerte de que muriera en uno de los consorcios de hoteles de un socio de mi padre.

–Por lo que tengo entendido en la investigación que realizamos, las acciones de su padre en dicho consorcio, de hecho lo hacen más dueño de la cadena de hoteles que ser solo un supuesto "socio".

La chica le miró fijamente. –Mi padre es poderoso, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

Levantó una ceja intrigado –¿Muy poderoso? ¿Tan poderoso como para crear toda una treta para evitar que su pequeña hija fuera a prisión?

El abogado de inmediato saltó en defensa de la chica. –Esto es suficiente. Ella no puede decirles más.

Fay se apresuró a hablar. –La orden fue para interrogarla a ella, no a usted. Ahora por favor cállese y déjenos trabajar.

–No me callare, no saben cuántos casos he visto así. Psudopolicias que interrogan a mis clientes con amenazas y afirmaciones de culpa, asiéndoles caer en una trampa. Sin embargo no se los permitiré. A veces los mismos oficiales suelen ser los peores criminales, realmente estamos hablando de tigres cazando ovejas en la mayoría de las ocasiones, gente que sin escrúpulos usa el poder para aprovecharse de las personas, bajo el escudo sucio y repulsivo de una placa que les da la invulnerabilidad de la "justicia", no son más que zorros embaucadores.

Se puso de pie y sin explicaciones salió de inmediato de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de su compañero, el abogado y la interrogada. Fay no tardó en seguirle, mientras caminaba a la salida de la estación él le detuvo de un brazo, sin embargo su mirada debió de ser realmente intimidante para que el chico le dejara ir en cuanto fijó su semblante. Se fue del lugar mientras los pensamientos le invadían.

_**Flash back**_

_Ese era el treceavo. Al principio había sido difícil, sin embargo después de pasar por el tercer hombre su sensibilidad había disminuido de manera estratosférica. Simplemente ya no le importaba, era un simple procedimiento mecánico._

–_Bien hecho Kurogane. Eres un gran socio. Te aseguro que si continúas así en menos de unos cuantos años como agradecimiento podrás ser promovido a un cargo alto en la policía o en el servicio de inteligencia del estado._

_Sonrió débilmente –Sabes que poco me importa trabajar en esto, mientras cumplan con la parte del trato._

_El hombre robusto le cogió del cuello. –No te creas mucho. Conseguir alguien como tu es fácil, simplemente no nos molestes y todo saldrá bien._

_Desvió la mirada mientras el hombre le soltaba en el proceso. –¿Qué debo de hacer capitán Takemura?_

_El sujeto resopló con fuerza. –Esta vez hablamos de un trabajo sencillo, iremos los dos. Debemos recoger un poco de dinero, el muchacho es joven y no tendremos problemas con él. Si terminas con el encargo satisfactoriamente, consideraremos tu deuda saldada y un posible acuerdo que beneficie a ambos._

_Alzó la ceja incrédulo. –¿Un acuerdo? ¿Cuándo han sido ustedes hombres de acuerdos?_

–_Deja de pasarte de listo muchacho, somos la autoridad, la justicia absoluta. Además no importa cuanto lo quieres negar, estas tan podrido como nosotros._

_Negó con la cabeza. –Algún día resarciere el daño que he hecho._

_Vio reír al capitán. –¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Ambos tenemos un lugar reservado en el infierno! Sin embargo yo seré perdonado, pero tu Kurogane… te quemaras en el fuego sangrante. Ahora apresúrate y prepárate, tengo algunas cosas en el cuartel que nos podrán servir._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Movió rápidamente la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos recuerdos. Llevó su mano a la frente y secó el sudor que escurría por su piel. Se le dificultaba respirar, su ritmo cardíaco subió rápidamente y el calor que le invadía le obligó a jadear. Necesitaba controlarse… Fay lo iba a matar después de salir tan precipitadamente del interrogatorio. Sonrió con pena al pensar en la idea.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Se cepilló lentamente el cabello mientras se miraba al espejo, unas ojeras apenas visibles se hacían presentes en su piel clara, denotaban el hecho de que no había podido dormir bien desde la ausencia de Kei. Incluso había pensado en dejar a atrás el divorcio por el niño, pero sabía que aquello sería otra mala idea, aunque mentiría si aseverara que ese era el único motivo por el cual tenía preocupación, su mente viaja en un mar de sensaciones y emociones al recordar que al otro lado del mundo, según lo dicho por Shaoran, Saito también le estaría esperando. Una sensación igual de abrumadora de aquella que sintió al alejarse de Kei, ahora la experimentaba con Saito, extrañaba al pequeño y se preguntaba si pronto sería capaz de volver a verle. Terminó de cepillarse el cabello, últimamente se la caí más de lo habitual. Suspiró largamente mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus medicamentos.

Hoy volvía a tener cita con el médico y para colmo Yue le había citado en un restaurante para darle un anuncio "importante" por la tarde, el muchacho la última semana no dejaba de darle flores, collares, comida, entre otras cosas… detalles que a una mujer primeriza en el amor, definitivamente le hechizarían de inmediato, sin embargo a ella…

Cada día se sentía perder un poco más… y lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba haberse convertido en el tipo de persona que detestaba, en una mujer débil, dependiente y frágil emocionalmente, de verdad lo odiaba. Quería recobrar su porte y su fuerza, aquel de su juventud, aquel porte que se había empezado a reconstruir con la ayuda de Shaoran. Sin embargo tenía miedo, más aun después de que Yue le llevara a hablar con Kurogane hace apenas un día.

_**Flashback**_

_Ella no quería estar ahí, no quería más que estar con sus hijos y que la dejaran en paz de una vez por todas, quería poder tener a Kei y Saito entre sus brazos y quizás… estar en paz de una maldita vez, ya estaba cansada de todo el sufrimiento y frustración vivida los últimos años, de creerla culpable, de creerla una asesina, una puta y una deshonra para su familia. Aunque intentaba hablar con su madre, la comunicación y las visitas eran relativamente pocas debido a la constante intervención de su padre en la casa Kinomoto, si él estaba en casa, ella tenía por completo prohibida la comunicación con su madre. Suspiró triste mientras sentía como Yue apretaba su mano en un agarre reconfortante, ¿Cuándo la había tomado de la mano? Después de varios segundos entró a la pequeña oficina, se sentó una silla y a su lado Yue le siguió._

_Kurogane les miraba desde el otro lado de su escritorio. –Me alegro de verla de nuevo Kinomoto, reitero que si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo._

_Soltó la mano de Yue con rapidez y se dirigió al pelinegro. –No sé quién eres exactamente, pero aun no perdono lo que hicieron conmigo en New York… no importa la razón, la manera en que me trajeron con chantajes es repulsiva._

_Yue se removió incómodo y Kurogane le desvió la mirada. –Soy un investigador con alto porcentaje de efectividad en mis investigaciones y en mis misiones, sin embargo uno de mis defectos es que no siempre suelo recurrir a los métodos más ortodoxos y me disculpo por eso._

_Su exesposo se levantó de su silla bruscamente. –No debes disculparte Kurogane. Sakura, en verdad no quisimos que las cosas fueran así, pero debes entender que necesitaba que regresaras a casa._

_Miró retadoramente al muchacho. –¡¿Y creíste que con una pistola en la cabeza sería la mejor opción?! ¡Porque así me sentí cuando me chantajearon! ¿No crees que quizá yo quería ver a Kei, pero también quería quedarme en New York?_

_Vio a Yue a apretar sus puños. –¡No! ¡No lo creí! No hay nada en New York que pudiera interesarte de verdad. Kei y yo estamos en Japón, también está tu familia. No hay absolutamente nada en esa maldita ciudad que en verdad te interese._

_Estuvo por contestarle, cuando Kurogane captó su atención de nuevo. –Basta Tsukishiro, no estamos aquí para esto. –El pelinegro le observó fijo –Reitero que si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo señorita Kinomoto, mis intenciones son buenas._

_Después de toda la adrenalina liberada se sentía un poco más tranquila. Asintió lentamente. –De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?_

_Yue se sentó de nuevo y habló bajo. –Kurogane me pidió que viniéramos para que terminaras de contarle la versión de los hechos que tú tienes._

_Kurogane carraspeó y sacó varios papeles. –Kinomoto, mis investigaciones han señalado a un tal Mayuri Kurotsuchi como aquel designado en la corte para verificar todo el material de vídeo y constatar que este fuera real, no indagare en el hecho de que Yue lo haya sobornado para permitir tu libertad. En concreto este hombre mintió y al parecer modifico el vídeo real, he logrado restaurar de poco en poco el vídeo que se presentó, pero aún me falta algo más de tiempo para terminar. La técnica que utilizo casi destruyó por completo la base real del vídeo, te cuento acerca de esto porque este hombre inevitablemente necesito la ayuda de alguien que le proporcionara dicho vídeo y dinero para modificarlo. Entre los sospechosos en mi lista está el abogado que contrato Yue para "defenderte", me refiero al licenciado Fujimoto, él tuvo contacto con dicho material y ha manejado dinero con Mayuri… pero también lo ha hecho una tal Kaho Reed, quien también tiene acceso al hotel donde Yukito murió ya que su familia tiene accionarios que son dueños de dicha cadena de hoteles._

_Todas las palabras empezaron a cobrar sentido en su mente… Kaho… esa maldita… ¡ella lo había matado! Una inmensa ira le invadió, sin embargo esta bajó rápidamente al recordar otra palabras mencionadas por el investigador "no indagare en el hecho de que Yue lo haya sobornado para permitir tu libertad"… ¿Yue había sobornado en la corte para ayudarle a salir libre en aquella ocasión?, con que esa había sido la razón de que la dejaran libre._

_Se quedó sin aliento por un segundo. –¿Entonces ella lo mató? ¿Kaho mató a Yukito?_

_Vio a Kurogane asentir. –Es lo más probable. Creo que Fujimoto o tal vez la chica tenían resentimiento con Yukito de algún tipo o tal vez alguna deuda, pero no puedo estar completamente seguro de ello, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes._

_De inmediato relato su versión y todo lo que había vivido aquel fatídico día junto a Yukito. –¡Ahora lo entiendo, Kaho mató a Yukito por que la descubrió! ¡Se quiso vengar!_

_El pelinegro le miró. –Quizá… aun así, la manera de inculparte y de planear todo, es demasiado perfecta… me cuesta creer que solo sea por una venganza._

–_Pero si es ella, ¿la atraparas?_

_Yue que se había mantenido callado en toda la conversación, por fin hablo. –Lo hará Sakura. Atraparemos a esa maldita rata y le haremos pagar todo. Tu sufrimiento y el de mi hermano._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Salió presurosa de la residencia Tsukishiro y Yue la despidió, él no opuso objeción alguna ante su ausencia, quizá el chico pensaba que iría a algún salón de belleza debido a su "cita". No tardó en llegar a la clínica, de inmediato la recepcionista le pidió ir al consultorio del médico. Al entrar en dicho lugar, la mujer especialista le miró con sorpresa y le pidió sentarse.

Después de un corto silencio decidió hablar. –Buenos días doctora.

La mujer de inmediato la analizó fijamente. –Sakura, necesito acerté una biopsia urgente.

Aquello le sorprendió. –¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo malo?

La médica le mostró un papel con varias gráficas. –Es tu análisis de sangre. Hicimos un hemograma y varias pruebas de marcadores tumorales. Los marcadores tumorales son sustancias químicas sintetizadas por las células tumorales que pueden detectarse en la sangre. Me temó que tuvimos un resultado positivo.

No podía hablar enserio. –Esto debe de ser una broma…

–Lo siento, pero no lo es. Sin embargo, los marcadores tumorales también son producidos por algunas células normales del cuerpo, y los niveles pueden estar notablemente elevados en afecciones no cancerosas. Por eso es necesario que te practiquemos la biopsia, tu sintomatología, la anemia y este diagnóstico apunta a un probable sea un cáncer de estómago, sin embargo no quiero darlo por hecho hasta realizar la biopsia, hablamos de una probabilidad del 70%. La podemos realizar ahora mismo, usaremos un método no invasivo, no tardaremos más de 1 hora.

No se negó a que le realizaran aquel procedimiento, para ella todo paso tan rápido, pero en cámara lenta. Salió del hospital con un hueco taladrando su abdomen, el cual no sabía si solo se debía a la biopsia. Miró al cielo y reclamo en silencio. Si existía algún Dios, en verdad a ella le odiaba, intento maldecir e insultar, pero el cansancio se lo impidió. No supo cómo regreso a casa, se dio una ducha y se recostó en su cama, solo quería dormir, olvidarse de todo por un momento, si ella moría… ¿qué pasaría con Kei, con Saito, con…? Un toque en la puerta le sorprendió y con pesadez se levantó de su cama. Salió al recibidor y se encontró con uno de los choferes de Yue, el cual le pedía acompañarle, tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que ya era la hora de su dichosa "cita". Tal vez lo mejor sería asistir y hablar con él de su diagnóstico, se distraería un poco y tal como la doctora le había dicho, no debía de preocuparse de más, aun no convenía dar por sentado nada. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba hablar con él y sentir su seguridad. Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido sencillo de color azul claro. Apenas se maquillo un poco y acompaño al chofer al coche que les esperaba.

Llegó a dicho lugar aun con poco más de ánimo. Se despidió del chofer y entró al restaurante donde un hombre de prominente barba le recibió llevándole a su mesa, sabía que su reservación pertenecía al "importante" empresario Tsukishiro Yue.

El lugar era bastante elegante, un restaurante grumete de especialidades variadas. Un mesero dejo una botella de vino y le sirvió una copa, sin embargo termino por pedir un simple vaso de agua. Sin embargo el chico no se encontraba en el lugar, como si en su mente lo hubiera llamado su celular sonó con un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

"_Lo siento Sakura, llegare un poco más tarde de lo previsto."_

Guardó de nuevo su móvil y bebió un poco de agua. Su mente era un caos, apretó el vaso y sostuvo el dolor proveniente de su estómago. Le tocaba esperar, sin embargo los minutos se volvieron una hora, y de repente ya habían pasado tres horas. Ahora estaba preocupada, ¿Qué tal si algo había pasado con Yue? Sin pedirlo un hombre de elegante traje se acercó a su mesa.

–¿Disculpe señorita está sola?

Negó con la cabeza. –Por favor no estoy del mejor humor para hablar, váyase.

El sujeto alto y de cabello negro se sentó frente a ella. –Vaya, veo por la actitud que se carga, es usted la persona que estoy buscando.

Levantó una ceja con duda –¿A qué se refiere?

El sujeto sonrió –Escuche señorita, estoy aquí porque quiero discutir con usted acerca de algo de suma importancia.

Ese hombre no le daba buena espina –No sé de qué habla.

–Escuche, yo sé que usted es la exesposa de Tsukishiro Yue, que juntos tienen un pequeño muchacho y que su relación no es la mejor. Por eso quiero conversar con usted.

Se tensó ante las palabras del sujeto. –¿Quién es usted y cómo sabe eso?

El pelinegro se mantenía inmutable –Mire, hago esto porque es lo mejor para todos. No importa quién sea yo, lo único que importa es lo que debo decir, soy una persona muy cercana a la pareja de Tsukishiro Yue, me refiero a la pequeña Akiho, ella es para mí como una hermana y me veo en la necesidad de protegerla. Vera ella lo ama a él y él le ama a ella, sin embargo debido a lo ocurrido con usted, él se ha visto atado a un compromiso moral y ético, en otras palabras tiene un gran remordimiento por lo que le ha hecho a usted, por lo mismo no puede comprometerse por completo con la persona que en realidad ama.

–¿Qué la hace creer que le creo?

El tipo negó con la cabeza. –A estas alturas debe de ser consiente que mis palabras solo dicen la verdad, una verdad que él mismo le ha dicho a Akiho y si aun así no quiere creerme me temo que solo saldrá lastimada. Mire tome esto.

Cogió el sobre que le tipo le extendía y lo abrió con curiosidad. –¿Esto es…?

–Es un estudio de una prueba de embarazo. Riruka está embarazada y en este momento Yue le está acompañando a un chequeo con su médico. Ambos están muy felices por la noticia, sin embargo su presencia es la sombra que no les permite avanzar. Por favor hágase a un lado y permítales ser felices.

Apretó el papel entre sus manos y habló con voz baja. –Si él me lo hubiera dicho antes yo…

El pelinegro puso una mano en su hombro –Lo siento, pero él solo tenía remordimiento, estoy haciendo esto porque me interesa que tanto él como Akiho sean felices, no es nada contra usted. Lo mejor es que vaya a casa, no creo que él venga a cenar.

Miró la botella de vino en su mesa y el vaso de agua. –Gracias por sus palabras…

El tipo la interrumpió –Kaito, Yuna D. Kaito. Espero esto le puedo aclarar todo y le permita avanzar también. Bueno, en ese caso yo me retiro. Que tenga una buena vida señorita Kinomoto.

Asintió con la cabeza y lo observó alejarse. A pesar de todo lo sucedido esperó en el restaurante por otro mensaje de Yue, por una llamada o porque este apareciera en el lugar, que le explicara lo que había presenciado, sin embargo tal como ese tal Kaito le advirtió, su exmarido nunca llegó. La noche se hizo presente y al notar como las personas se retiraban del establecimiento y los meseros comenzaban a limpiar, salió del lugar y se sentó en la banqueta. Ante la certeza de que nadie le recogería a pesar de la hora y de lo lejos que estaba de casa sin un centavo, se decidió a marcar por teléfono.

–Hola, perdón por llamarte, pero ¿podrías venir a recogerme?

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Entró a su departamento, de inmediato fue a su cocina y lleno una pequeña olla con agua para café, la noche era fría y era indispensable que Sakura entrara en calor, desde que la recogió, la chica se había mantenido en completo silencio y empezaba a preocuparle ese hecho, sabía que algo malo sucedía con la castaña. Regreso a su sala con dos cafés en su mano y le extendió uno a la pequeña mujer.

No pudo resistirse más y rompió el silencio. –Sakura necesito que me digas que sucede.

La chica le volteo a ver y no espero encontrarse con una mirada tan muerta, que incluso a él le heló la sangre –Empiezo a creer que en verdad los dioses me odian, todo me sale de mal en peor Shaoran… tal vez si soy una asesina después de todo, sino es así no entiendo por qué motivo me pasan a mi estas cosas.

Aquellas palabras le enfurecieron. Escupió con fuerza sus palabras. –No digas idioteces Sakura, ¡Creí que te había dejado claro que no había sido tu culpa la muerte de ese sujeto! ¡Estoy seguro que ese bastardo de Tsukishiro solamente te sigue lastimando! ¡Debes dejarlo de una vez! ¡Te estás perdiendo a ti misma!

Ella miró al suelo mientras no despegaba su vista del café. –Lo sé y ahora lo comprendo, no tiene caso preocuparse por aquello que no está en mis manos, en su tiempo me enamore fielmente de Yue, de su forma de ser, de su sonrisa de su amabilidad, de su ceño fruncido y su terquedad, de ese amor nació Kei, sin embargo una parte mí no quería entender, que aquello ya no existe, que el Yue del que me enamore ya no está más, pero entiéndeme, aun así no puedo evitar que me duelan sus acciones y maldita sea como me duele.

La chica la contó entre lágrimas acerca de un tal Yuna y todo lo que le había dicho de Yue y Akiho. Le mostró el papel de la prueba de embarazo y de inmediato lo examinó, aquello era definitivamente real.

La chica inútilmente sostenía las lágrimas, su cara estaba empapada –¡Rayos, estoy seguro que te duele Sakura! Pero… esto no debe tirarte, si lo vez, ahora podrás continuar.

Sakura levantó la vista y se limpió unas pocas lágrimas. –No es solo eso Shaoran…

¿A qué se refería la chica? –No entiendo…

Sakura dejo su café y le terminó por contar sobre su cita con su médico, aquella anécdota le partió el corazón. Ahora entendía por qué se veía tan rota. –Aunque tal vez muera Shaoran, todo lo que ha pasado me ha dado suficiente valor, no sé cuándo olvide como vivir, pero ahora más que nunca viviré sin contemplaciones, hare lo que quiera.

Ante la ausencia de palabras dejó su café y abrazó a la chica con fuerza, como si esta fuera a desaparecer. Que más podía hacer. –Lo siento Shaoran, a pesar de todo lo que me has ayudado, no te he podido regresar un poco de lo que has hecho por mí. De hecho, solo te traigo dolor y pena.

Se separó de ella para verla a los ojos. Frunció el ceño molesto. –No digas tonterías. Los días que viví a tu lado y al lado de Saito, han sido de los mejores días que me han pasado. Sakura te amo y nada cambiara eso, quiero compartir contigo tus alegrías y tus penas. Por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti.

La castaña tomó entre sus manos su rostro y se acercó lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un beso. Al principio fue casto, tranquilo y lento, sin embargo con rapidez aquello se convirtió en una lucha candente y profunda, que lo excitaba a escalas inimaginables, se separaron ante la falta de aire y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Sostuvo con fuerza a la chica. –¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? No me parece justo ahora que han pasado tantas cosas, estas cansada y quizá lo mejor sea esperar...

Sakura rápidamente junto sus labios de nuevo y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, sorprendido dejo que la chica continuara con su faena hasta que por fin logro tener acceso a su pecho labrado. Aquello le estaba excitando demasiado y temía en cualquier momento perder el control –Tienes muchas cicatrices en el torso.

La miró mientras la chica delineaba una de sus viejas heridas, lo cual le hizo estremecerse. Un aparte de él había despertado y ansiaba atención. –He sido lastimado muchas veces por animales, desde cachorros hasta adultos furiosos, sin embargo no importa que tan mala se la lesión, siempre terminan por cicatrizar, siempre…

Continúo explorando las diversas marcas de su pecho, mientras la erección en sus pantalones cada vez se así más insoportable, sin embargo se controlaba lo mejor que podía. –Ojala el corazón fuera así… Shaoran

Con cuidado la levantó entre sus brazos, la llevó a su habitación recostándola en su pequeña y sencilla cama, acorralándola contra su cuerpo. Sus miradas chocaron. –Tu curaste la herida que Nibelungo me hizo aquella vez, su cicatriz esta por desaparecer. Si me lo permites y estas de acuerdo, déjame devolverte el favor y permíteme ayudarte a desaparecer tus cicatrices, las heridas.

* * *

**Karenzuniga:** Esta vez sin tardarme tanto TwT en fin, espero que te pique más la historia.

**Guest:** Que te puedo decir, la tormenta es grande :'v

**Pepsipez**: La carne es débil, en general creo que es normal cometer errores o hacer idioteces cuando la mente no está clara :'v de eso no hay duda, la cuestión hasta qué punto Sakura lo entenderá. Y del villano no dire nada.

¿Un pobre review para esta escritora moribunda de amor? Estoy emocionada por el próximo capítulo de Sakura Clear Card, me volví a leer todo el manga y cuando se lee junto, puff es un éxtasis de placer, les recomiendo hacerlo para pasar el tiempo. En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Pues aquí me tienen con un capítulo más, no sé si actualizar el jueves/viernes o darle duro a mis otras historias, de verdad que ellas también quieren mi cariño y necesito darles una ojeada xD No puedo empezar sin darle las gracias a todos los que han apoyado a la historia con un review, fav o follow, se les agradece mucho el apoyo. A cada uno de ustedes.

_"Uno de los aspectos más patéticos de la experiencia humana es nuestra ignorancia de las verdaderas consecuencias de nuestros actos"_

-Alberto Manguel

CAPITULO XXV - "Duda"

**Pov Yue**

Llegó a la empresa mucho más temprano de lo habitual, tiró su saco a un sofá cercano y se desajusto un poco el traje. Tenía que dejar todo listo y planeado para el día que le esperaba delante, en verdad estaba ansioso y una discreta sonrisa cruzó su rostro al pensar en ello.

De un lado a otro se movía con mucho apremio mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, cada rincón tenía que estar perfecto para la cena de aquella tarde, su traje, su corbata, sus zapatos, los arreglos florales que había mandado a hacer para la ocasión y el espléndido menú con los platillos favoritos de ambos. Todos los menesteres ya habían sido enviados al restaurante, a excepción de una única cosa, en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón palpitaba con vida propia un costoso collar de esmeraldas labradas, un presente que esperaba fascinara a la castaña, esa noche sería únicamente para ellos, sin embargo sabía que si pretendía reconquistar a su exesposa no solo debía tener detalles materiales, sino también tenía que acercarse de nuevo al espacio de confianza de Sakura y demostrarle que seguía siendo el mismo, que ante todo quería protegerles tanto a ella como a Kei, esa noche misma se lo dejaría en claro.

Aunque se sentía fatal por el hecho de que Kei no quería verles, esperaba darle un poco de tiempo al niño para que pensara y se tranquilizara antes de hablar con él y aclararle las cosas como debían de ser. Mañana mismo había planeado ir con Sakura a recogerlo de casa de sus padres, aprovechando la presencia de los mismos para intentar hablar con su hijo de la manera más amena.

Miró su reloj con parsimonia, aún era temprano, debía regresar a casa con suficiente tiempo para tomar una ducha, tal vez desayunar con Sakura y terminar de alistar los preparativos del restaurante en el que cenarían. Salió de su oficina no sin antes dar unas cuantas instrucciones a su secretario y asistente, mientras sin mucha prisa sacaba las llaves de su auto. Por fin, fuera del lugar subió a su automóvil y condujo con tranquilidad hasta llegar a su morada, que por más que quisiera llamar hogar, sabía que este no existiría hasta que volviera a reunir su lazó con su hijo y con Sakura.

Entró a su despacho y empezó a organizarse, llamó a uno de sus choferes, le explicó la hora exacta a la cual tenía que pasar a recoger a Sakura y llevarla al restaurante donde cenarían. El lugar era un establecimiento de primera calidad a las afueras de la zona centro de la ciudad, lo mejor era tener el transporte preparado por cualquier imprevisto y que su chofer pusiera a punto el auto. Al poco rato sintió a la castaña acercarse y de inmediato fue a su encuentro con la intención de encararla, últimamente la había visto nerviosa, melancólica y de mirada triste, que por la situación de Kei no esperaba menos, sin embargo… sentía como si su compañera se estuviera marchitando lentamente, aquello le dolía y no sabía qué hacer, esa era otra de las razones por las cuales estaba organizando esa cena, quería saber que atormentaba el corazón de la mujer que tanto amaba y como podía ayudarla.

La chica de inmediato le observó al acercase. — ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Saldrás? Puedo acompañarte si quieres, empieza a sentirse frío.

La miró jugar con su bolso y desviar su mirada. —Tengo algunas cosas pendientes que hacer Yue, quiero estar sola un momento ¿no tendrás alguna objeción ello, verdad?

De inmediato sintió la tensión, ella hablaba a la defensiva —Para nada, solo te pido que no te olvides de la cena de esta tarde y por favor ten cuidado.

La chica asintió rápidamente y salió de su campo de visión mientras abandonaba la residencia. Soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en la silla de su despacho. Quizás debía haber intentado hablar más profundamente con la castaña, ya que no se veía nada bien, algo en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que fuera por ella, un misterioso impulso le gritaba que no la dejara ir. Estaba por salir a buscarla cuando el timbrar de su celular le distrajo.

Sin muchas ganas contestó aquel número que conocía de sobras. — ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Acaso haz olvidado algo Akiho?

La chica del otro lado de línea pareció reírse ante su comentario. — Quizá querido, pero eso dependerá mucho de lo que estemos hablando

Gruñó con fuerza. — No sé de qué hables, pero si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una buena vez, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Ya todo se acabó, por favor entiéndelo.

La escucho reír nuevamente — Para nada Yue, esto acaba de empezar y…. ¿sabes por qué? ¡Por qué lo lograste Yue, felicidades! ¡Serás padre! Estoy embarazada. ¡Deberías estar feliz, en pocos meses seremos padres!

El mundo se detuvo por unos instantes al escuchar semejantes palabras de Akiho, eso… eso tenía que ser ¡una jodida broma! — ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Si quieres dinero solo pídelo! — Bramó con fuerza, aquello ya le estaba exasperando. — No caeré en tus sucias jugarretas.

La oyó chasquear la lengua. — Piensa lo que quieras, pero por el tiempo no hay duda, si no me crees podemos ir a la corte para demostrarlo. Tengo una prueba de paternidad que infaliblemente demostrara que eres el padre de mi futuro hijo. Yue yo no quiero hacerte daño, aun te amo, quiero lo mejor para mi descendencia y para nosotros.

— ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Y déjate de mentiras! ¡No puedes hacer dicha prueba sin una muestra del padre y yo no te he dado ninguna! Buen intento Akiho, pero debiste pensarlo mejor para intentar estafar a alguien que se dedica al negocio de la farmacéutica y las pruebas de laboratorio. No te amo Akiho, por favor entiéndelo, lo nuestro no tiene futuro, fue un error de mi parte y en verdad lamento haberte lastimado en el proceso, pero no cambiare de opinión.

La escuchó suspirar — Al contrario amor, eres tú el que debe pensar con claridad todas aquellas veces que te quedabas en mi apartamento y en que no solo dejabas tu ropa, sino también tus artículos de "belleza" y si aún no recuerdas a lo que me refiero, hablo de los cepillos y peines que dejabas con rastros de tu cabello.

Un clic mental lo sacudió. — Por favor… dime que es una broma… — Casi suplicó con voz cansada, él en verdad había dejado aquellas pertenencias, así que por lo que Akiho decía, aquello podría ser completamente cierto, por lo que tomó una decisión — ¿Dónde estás?

La chica le respondió cortadamente — Estoy en el departamento.

Se levantó tomando las llaves de su auto con fuerza. — Iremos a que te realicen de nuevo esas pruebas de paternidad, quiero asegurarme.

— ¿No hablaras enserio Yue? ¡Ninguna clínica te aceptara a estar horas sin previa cita!

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, sentía la tensión en todo su cuerpo — Prepárate. Pasare por ti en 30 minutos. Colgó el teléfono sin esperar a que la chica le contestara.

* * *

**Pov Akiho**

¡Maldita sea! Lanzó con fuerza su celular a su cama. El bastardo de Yue vendría a arruinarle la diversión ahora que por fin habían planeado revelarle lo del "embarazo", tendría que moverse rápidamente para modificar las pruebas de ADN y asegurarse de que Yue creyera que el niño que cargaba en su vientre era de él, cosa que era prácticamente imposible dado que el muchacho no dudaba en usar protección cuando tenían sus encuentros, por lo que solo Kaito podía ser padre de aquel niño y hablando del susodicho.

El hombre pelinegro entró en su habitación y le sonrió despreocupadamente. — ¿Qué sucede bella dama? ¿Acaso no has tenido suficientes chocolates? Te vez abrumada amore mio, deberías estar contenta de que por fin tienes a Tsukishiro comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

Hizo un gesto molesta. — Déjate de tonterías Kaito, Yue quiere hacerme una prueba personalmente para asegurarse de que es su hijo, queríamos que él viniera a verme hoy, pero no con este desliz de hacerme una "prueba personalmente", eso no estaba en el plan. Debo contactar a mi padre y asegurarse de que me ayude a alterar los resultados de la clínica a la que me lleve Yue.

El hombre movió la mano despreocupadamente. — No sé de qué te preocupas, pronto tendremos el dinero de ese imbécil y un heredero "Tsukishiro", tu padre jamás dejaría tirado un asunto tan importante.

Bufó molesta — Tú dices todo eso porque no estas llevando en tu cuerpo semejante carga inútil.

El chico brincó — ¡Vamos mujer no le llames así! Es nuestro hijo después de todo, deberías amarlo.

Cogió las llaves de la motocicleta de Kaito y se las lanzó a la cara bruscamente — Por qué no simplemente dejas de perder el tiempo, tú también tienes algo que hacer el día de hoy ¿acaso lo olvidas? Una mujer indefensa de corazón roto te aguarda y claro tampoco olvidemos al pequeño bastardo que está esperando su turno para que le visites. Ya que la última vez no te encargaste de que se le cerrara la garganta como debía de ser.

El hombre tomó las llaves en el acto y se puso serio. — Akiho, sabes que no fue mi culpa que el niño sobreviviera al shock anafiláctico*, Fujimoto no me dijo que podría librarse de algo así. Ahora si de verdad te molesta, esta vez usare mis métodos y me asegurare que no tenga oportunidad alguna de despertar, ese será tu regalo bella mujer.

El pelinegro le sonrió para acercársele rápidamente y besarle. — Entonces ya vete de una vez.

El hombre le soltó y se despidió con un gesto de mano mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación — Lo que desee mi princesa.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Condujo sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno, estaba seguro que debía de haberse saltado varias luces rojas, en ese punto tenía suerte de no haber arrollado a nadie. Se detuvo frente al departamento de Akiho y la observo a lo lejos, a la par que apretaba fuertemente el volante del vehículo. Ella ya estaba esperándole afuera y sin perder el tiempo se acercó a su auto, desde lejos podía ver claramente el evidente "síntoma" de su embarazo, el vientre de la chica se observaba claramente abultado.

La mujer abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró sin mayor problema. — Yue sé que no podías esperar a verme después de la noticia de que espero a nuestro hijo, que no es para menos, pero pudiste esperar un poco más para que me arreglara, no tenías que poner una excusa tan ridícula como realizar otra prueba de paternidad.

Akiho se inclinó con la intención de besarlo, sin embargo el rápidamente se retiró de su alcance. — No es ninguna excusa Akiho. — Su voz sonaba fría — No creeré que ese niño es mío hasta que realicemos una prueba de paternidad en una clínica de mi entera confianza, sabes que siempre que estaba contigo usábamos protección y fueron contados los casos que no fue así.

La rubia le sonrió tranquilamente — Pero Yue tu sabes que los métodos anticonceptivos pueden tener el 99% de eficacia, usarlos no excluye la posibilidad de que me dejaras embarazada y tú lo sabes.

Observó a la chica de reojo mientras encendía de nuevo el motor del auto. — Quizá… pero por ahora iremos a un lugar donde sin duda nos quitaran aquella incógnita y déjame decirte Akiho, que si en dado caso me estas mintiendo espero que estés preparada para lidiar con las consecuencias.

Se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto desde el departamento de Akiho hasta la clínica particular a la cual se dirigían, fácilmente pudo haber acudido con su padre o algunas de las clínicas que tenía concertadas en su nómina para la distribución de manufactura en medicamentos, pero en un asunto tan serio y tan urgente creía más adecuado acercarse a la única persona que consideraba una experta en el tema y que a pesar de que su relación no era la mejor, podría contar con su apoyo o al menos… al menos eso esperaba.

Se aparcó cerca de la clínica e insto con apremio a que la chica saliera de su auto. Antes envió un mensaje a Sakura, ya era tarde y no quería preocuparla, esperaba no tardar mucho tiempo hablando y que llegara apenas con un ligero retraso a su cita —Es aquí. Vamos Akiho, esto será rápido.

La chica dudosa le siguió hasta la entrada del establecimiento. Él estaba ignorando a las personas que le miraban y saludaban respetuosamente, simplemente continuo su trayecto por el lugar hasta llegar a una oficina en particular, con letras doradas un letrero relucía el nombre "Encargado de servicio".

No se molestó en tocar la puerta, entró a la oficina dejando a la chica atrás. — Hola Yamazaki, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

El nombrado desvió la mirada de unos papeles y le enfrentó. — ¿Qué haces aquí Tsukishiro? Sabes que no eres bienvenido.

Desvió su mirada y la fijó de nuevo en el hombre de bata que tenía enfrente. —Yamazaki necesito hablar contigo.

El chico se levantó y en un instante cambio su semblante a uno más amigable. — Ya veo… la última vez que estuviste aquí fue por Kinomoto y su control prenatal, quise ayudar porque consideraba a ambos mis amigos, sin embargo tú mismo pediste que no interfiriera. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando te vi despreciándola enfrente de los enfermeros del piso de obstetricia*, te lo dije en aquel entonces "no toleraría ningún tipo de maltrato contra ella, incluso si este fuera solo psicológico", estabas desquebrajando como papel a Sakura y yo no lo permitiría, ¿recuerdas la pelea? Fue justo en esta misma oficina, me rompiste la nariz y dos costillas, luego saliste por aquella puerta como si nada. Después de eso no volviste…

Tragó grueso y las manos le temblaban. — Yamazaki yo…

El muchacho el saco y lo interrumpió. — Mis palabras fueron claras "Si vuelves a venir a verme será con Kinomoto, vendrás a que termine de golpearte por tu estupidez, suplicaras clemencia por ser un imbécil." Y a pesar de todos estos años no volviste a aparecer, ni tu ni ella. Supongo que ahora las cosas han cambiado ¿verdad?

Yamazaki se levantó y lo rodeó para intentar ver a la persona que estaba detrás de él. — Realmente Yamazaki… yo…

Apretó los puños con fuerza. — Que va Yue soy yo el que debe de disculparse con Kinomoto, pude haber hecho más por ella que simplemente hacerme a un lado ¿no es cierto? Ahora quítate y déjame saludarla.

Lo apartó de un empuje y observó como Yamazaki se petrificaba. Su semblante había vuelto a cambiar a uno encolerizado en cuanto miró a Akiho. Empezó hablando en susurro, su tono fue haciéndose cada vez más enfadado y fuerte — Largo... largo de mi clínica Tsukishiro… ¡NO QUIERO VERTE DE NUEVO EN MI VIDA! ¡LARGATE!

La chica se asustó ante la reacción de Yamazaki y casi cae de espaldas si no es porque él la sostuvo rápidamente. No le agradaba aquello pero después de todo la rubia estaba embarazada. — ¡Espera Yamazaki no sé cómo explicarlo! Pero necesito que le apliques una prueba rápida de paternidad.

**Pov Yamazaki**

Quería echar a ese bastardo de su clínica, no podía creer como su amigo había terminado convirtiéndose en un monstruo después de todo lo que había hecho pasar a Kinomoto, ahora él traía una mujer embarazada a su oficina con la primicia que quería que se le realizara un aprueba de paternidad. ¿Y después? ¿Querría que fuera el padrino de su nueva pareja? Que descarado bastado. — Yue nunca pensé verte caer tan bajo, pero de mí no pidas nada, no puedo ni considerarte un examigo. Lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad, no vales ni mi tiempo.

El muchacho le hizo señas a la chica y le pidió salir de su oficina para después cerrar la puerta detrás de él. — Yamazaki por favor, te lo pido escúchame yo sé que mis acciones no han sido las mejores pero dame la oportunidad de explicarme tan solo un poco.

Tomó el teléfono de su oficina y empezó a marcar. — Tienes 5 minutos antes de que mis oficiales de se seguridad lleguen.

Yue no perdió un segundo y empezó a relatarle su "historia", escuchó con atención cada detalle y el mismo fue encadenando los hechos sin bastante esfuerzo. Su conclusión: Tsukishiro era un bastardo de primera, pero era un bastardo "arrepentido" con la cola entre las patas y se quería reivindicar por el bien de las personas que amaba, aunque en su propia conclusión no valía la pena.

Suspiró cansado y a los pocos segundos la puerta de su oficina se abrió mostrando a los dos corpulentos guardias de seguridad y a la chica rubia que aún se encontraba afuera de la oficina. — Señor nos llamaba.

Yue se puso a defensiva. Sin embargo rápidamente hizo un gesto de mano y los insto a irse. — No será necesario, lamento las molestias pueden volver a sus puestos.

Los hombres se marcharon y solo entonces se permitió ver de nuevo a la cara al Tsukishiro. — Escucha Tsukishiro, te ayudare pero quiero que quede claro que lo hago por Kei y por Kinomoto, no merecen que les causes más dolor y tal vez en el fondo si te soy sincero, también tu tampoco lo mereces. Siento lo de tu hermano, todo el engaño en el que tu familia se ha visto inmiscuida, pero quizá debas entender que no es tan fácil perdonar lo que has hecho, no es imposible, pero no es fácil… Para mi quizá lo que acaba de pasar hoy, también sea una señal para decirme que es un buen momento para que visite a Sakura, debo disculparme con ella por dejarle sola tantos años, tampoco me porte de la mejor manera.

Yue le miró cansadamente. — Gracias Yamazaki, te prometo que algún día te pagare todo lo que has hecho por mi familia.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. — Haremos una prueba de paternidad prenatal no invasiva* — Por fin miro a la chica con una mezcla de sentimientos. — ¿Estás de acuerdo verdad… mmm…?

La mujercita estiró su brazo. — Soy Akiho y claro, puede tomar toda la sangre que quiera. ¿En cuánto tiempo estarán los resultados? ¿3-4 días?

Se acomodó de nueva cuenta su bata de laboratorio. — Normalmente una prueba comercial tarda ese tiempo en ser procesada, pero yo mismo realizare el procedimiento así que no me demorare más de 5 horas, hoy mismo conocerán los resultados.

Pudo leer en los rostros de los presentes que ninguno de los dos esperaba semejante resultado de su parte. — Ahora vamos a un consultorio, así que síganme por favor.

**Pov Akiho**

Se quedó estupefacta al escuchar al hombre frente a ella, si este tipo hacía la prueba sin interrupción alguna, sería imposible para ella poder interferir en los resultados de la misma. No sabía exactamente que hacer… sin embargo al menos por ahora no tendría otra opción más que cooperar, su padre ya podría encontrar otras opciones para acceder a la fortuna Tsukishiro.

**Pov Yue**

Contando el tiempo en que se tarda en realizar una prueba de paternidad convencional y una prueba de tipo prenatal, nunca se imaginó que Yamazaki fácilmente disminuyera el tiempo tan drásticamente, él conocía de esas pruebas y había comercializado con algunas, sin embargo estaba un poco desactualizado de las metodologías más recientes y ahora mismo se arrepentía por nunca haberles prestado más atención cuando las leía en los catálogos. Siguieron al chico de gafas hasta un consultorio donde extrajo algodón y un poco de alcohol de una de las gavetas del lugar, este sin duda alguna los inyecto con jeringas y obtuvo un abundante tubo EDTA* de 5 ml de sangre, tanto de Akiho como de él.

Lo miró anotar unas cosas en ambos tubos y ponerlos en la bolsa de su bata mientras los agitaba con suavidad. — Ambos pueden esperar aquí si gustan, en cuanto termine traeré la analítica de los resultados.

Yamazaki salió del consultorio dejándolo perdido en sus pensamientos. No supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó en aquel limbo hasta que recordó que tenía que llamar a Sakura para avisarle que probablemente no podría llegar, busco rápidamente su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que su dispositivo estaba completamente agotado, sin batería alguna. Maldijo internamente y gruñó con fuerza mientras lo apretaba, ya era muy tarde. Ese día se suponía sería muy especial para ambos y sin embargo ahora se encontraba inmerso en esa maraña de problema. Debía avisarle de alguna manera a Sakura, tenía que mandar a alguien a recogerla, sin embargo en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, el número de la chica solo lo tenía guardado en su teléfono móvil y el de sus choferes igual.

Buscó con la mirada a Akiho y la encontró ojeando una revista en una esquina del consultorio, anteriormente la había visto salir a hablar por teléfono y ahora la chica parecía poco preocupada. ¿Qué pasaría si ella en verdad estaba embarazada de él? Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. No se suponía que se atormentara con algo que aún no se había confirmado.

Aquellas horas se le hicieron eternas, entre estar preocupado por Sakura, el hecho de que ella probablemente pensara que de nuevo le había abandonado y en el otro lado, estaba la prueba de paternidad. Se sentía asqueado.

De un momento a otro Yamazaki entro a la sala con varias hojas y un sobre, mostraba un rostro serio y los analizó a ambos con intriga. — La prueba está lista y como prometí todo lo realice personalmente, hice todo por triplicado. Este sobre contiene la hoja principal de resultados.

Yamazaki le estiró el sobre y de inmediato se lo arrebató. — Gracias Yamazaki.

El nombrado negó con la cabeza. — Los dejo solos para que las lean en calma, en cuento terminen por favor váyanse y no vuelvan jamás.

Miró como su amigo salía de la sala, con rapidez rompió el sobre y saco el papel dentro. Se saltó todas las normalidades y comparaciones sobre la genética misma, llegando a la parte que más le interesaba y la leyó con cuidado.

**Interpretación: **RN: 12543

Índice de Paternidad Combinado: 1,636,652 Probabilidad de Paternidad**: 99.9999%**

El presunto padre no es excluido como el padre biológico del producto examinado. Basándose en los resultados obtenidos de los loci* de ADN listados, la probabilidad de paternidad es de **99.9999%.**Esta probabilidad de paternidad fue calculada en comparación con un individuo al azar de la población general, no analizado y no relacionado (asume una probabilidad previa igual a 0.50).

RESULTADO: **POSITIVO.**

La hoja cayó de sus manos… miró a Akiho rápidamente y le encontró pasmada, extrañamente parecía igual de sorprendida que él. Ya no cabía duda, Yamazaki había realizado personalmente los análisis y no había dejado que nadie más interviniera, definitivamente él era el padre del niño que ahora Akiho llevaba en el vientre.

Recogió el papel, le entregó a Akiho la hoja con los resultados y de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta del consultorio. Su voz sonaba tétrica y baja. — Escucha Akiho, en este momento tengo algo que hacer. Mañana o a más tardar en unos días me pondré en contacto contigo para que hablemos. Guardare el número del celular desde el que me llamaste, supongo que ahora es el nuevo número que usas.

Intento salir del lugar sin embargo la chica lo detuvo jalándole suavemente de un brazo. — Espera Yue no puedes irte así, ya sabes que el niño es tuyo entonces debemos…

Se deshizo del agarre de la chica y se mantuvo serio. — Me hare cargo de mi hijo, sin embargo ahora tengo otra cosa que hacer, ya te dije que hablaremos después.

De inmediato salió corriendo de la clínica en dirección a su automóvil, condujo con velocidad hasta llegar al restaurante donde tenía la cita con Sakura, solo para encontrarse que aquello ya estaba desierto. Podía mirar entre los cristales que daban al exterior del establecimiento como los meseros se movían de un lado a otro limpiando el lugar y fregando los pisos. Sin importarle mucho salió del automóvil y entro al lugar, un hombre de imponente barba le recibió.

El hombre lo saludo, pero el apenas y lo notó. Su mirada buscaba por todas partes del lugar una única cosa. — Señor Tsukishiro es un placer tenerlo aquí después de tanto tiempo, nos sentimos muy tristes cuando no llego por la tarde a la hora estipulada para su reserva, creíamos que dejaba de pensar que nuestro restaurante estaba a la altura de la situación y que cancelaria su cita.

Observó al hombre al no encontrar a quién buscaba. Su voz sonaba suplicante. — Vera yo no he podido llegar, pero mi esposa…

El hombre le miró interrogante y después le sonrió. — ¡Ya veo!, ¿la señora Tsukishiro no es cierto? Muchos la nombraban por aquí hace algunos años, pero nadie estaba tan seguro de quien era, sabe que se dicen muchas cosas malas al respecto, pero obviamente yo no creería en ellas, más bien pienso que usted fue un hombre muy sabio en ocultar parcialmente su existencia. Con semejante mujer de compañera es fácil que otros hombre quisieran quitársela, es exquisitamente bella y…

Su esposa… en ese instante lo pensó, Sakura realmente ya no era su esposa. Lo interrumpió rápidamente. — ¿Tiene mucho tiempo que se ha ido de aquí?

El hombre ofendido por la interrupción apenas se precipitó a contestarle. — Disculpe señor Tsukishiro, pero independientemente de quien se trate, aun si hablamos de usted, sabe que la gente tiene horarios y este restaurante se ajusta a ellos, ella salió de aquí hace no más de 30 minutos después de que cerramos. Probablemente ya esté en casa, es mejor que vaya a buscarla, la noche se está haciendo fría.

Le dio la espalda al hombre y volvió a su automóvil, arranco y empezó su frenética búsqueda, miró por las inmediaciones y se bajó en algunas partes a buscar cerca de los parques, de los establecimientos de comida, de las paradas de autobús, sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran en vano no la veía por ninguna parte y se estaba preocupado. ¿Si le había pasado algo? ¿Si alguien la había lastimado? ¿Qué haría ahora?

* * *

**NOTAS**

**Shock anafiláctico:** Es una grave reacción de hipersensibilidad (alérgica o no alérgica), generalizada o sistémica, que puede poner en riesgo la vida, en la cual se produce una disminución de la presión arterial con riesgo para la vida.

**Obstetricia:** Especialidad cursada por un graduado o licenciado en Medicina en su período de posgrado, enfocada en el embarazo, parto y puerperio, principalmente en situaciones de riesgo que requieran una intervención quirúrgica.

**Prueba de paternidad prenatal no invasiva:** La prueba de paternidad prenatal no invasiva es la mejor solución para evitar dañar el feto o sufrir un aborto no deseado. Este tipo de pruebas no entrañan ningún riesgo para el feto ni para la madre, ya que no se requiere de una muestra directa del feto ni una intervención sobre el útero de la mujer.

**Tubo EDTA:** El Tubo de EDTA es un tubo que contiene ácido etilendiaminotetraacético, ampliamente utilizado en la hematología clínica, así como en diversos tipos de analizadores sanguíneos. Se hace uso de EDTA K2 / EDTA K3 como anticoagulante. Ofrece una protección completa para células de la sangre, especialmente para la protección de las plaquetas, de modo que puede efectivamente detener la colección de plaquetas en la sangre.

**Loci: **Un locus (en latín, lugar; el plural es loci, pronunciado loki) es una posición fija en un cromosoma, que determina la posición de un gen o de un marcador (marcador genético).

* * *

**Lubia Gonzalez:** ¿Cuánto más va a sufrir? TwT dejémoslo como un secreto.

**Guest I:** Pues al final... el hijo si es de Yue, no importa que método anticonceptivo se use, al final siempre existe riesgo de estas cosas. Digamos que de ahora en adelante, Sakura y Shaoran deberán tomar muchas decisiones, ya veremos qué pasa, de la enfermedad, dejémoslo como un misterio. Gracias por tus dulces palabras, me animan acontinuar y espero que te siga atrapando el fic hasta el final. Te mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

**Sakurale 27:** La vida muchas veces no es justa :'v espera que Yue aún me sirve para la historia xD De Shaoran y Sakura, digamos que aún faltan algunas cosillas por demostrar. Mil gracias por el ánimo, te mando emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto.

**Tsuki hkme:** Uwu

**Guest II:** Mmm... Lo único seguro en esta vida es la muerte... sin embargo me pregunto si la de Sakura será próxima? Shaoran aún tiene retos por delante y de Yue aun debemos hablar, su papel no termina aun. Te mando emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto.

**Guest III:** La vida muchas veces no es facil, quizá Sakura lo está aprendiendo de la peor manera, lo cuestión es si podrá seguir adelante o se romperá en el camino, Shaoran está ahí para apoyarla pero solo ella es la que podrá decidir avanzar, aunque quizá el camino no sea facil :'v Me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia, gracias por tus palabras uwu Te mando muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Yi Jie-san:** Esta vez no me tarde Xd

**Liz Padilla:** No dejare de escribir, aunque si te soy sincera debo priorizar otras historias y quizá pronto deba darle pausa a esta :'v En cuanto a Sakura y Shaoran, aún tienen algunas cosas que enfrentar, ya veraz lo que digo. Muchos abrazos y nos leemos pronto.

Hola de nuevo chicos, saben ya lo estuve pensando y creo que debo poner la historia en pausa, quizá algunos días más o menos, disculpen pero hay otras historias que necesitan mi tiempo :'v diablos, no sé qué hacer. Lo voy a meditar con la almohada, porque hay veces que me despierto y debo escribir muchas ideas de los otros fics para que no se me olvide y ya las tengo acumuladas xD Mmm... No sé. Lo seguiré pensando y ya me decido. En fin, me dejare de divagar y les agradeceré por todo su apoyo, son la gasolina que me impulsa a continuar, muchas gracias a todos (incluso los fantasmones que deberían comentar :v), no olviden dejar su siempre apreciada opinión. Les mando muchos saludos, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	26. Chapter 26

**Discleimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

De alguna manera estoy aquí de nuevo, pero supongo que ahora ya no tengo más excusas, así que tengo que actualizar otras historias antes de que me linchen por no seguir con ellas uwu quizá tarde un poco más en traerles el próximo capítulo, pero no teman, espero no sea mucho.

_"Al final, lo que importa no son los años de vida, sino la vida de los años."_

\- Abraham Lincoln

CAPITULO XXVI - "Baile"

**Pov Fay**

"**Y debo decir que confío plenamente en la casualidad de haberte conocido. Que nunca intentaré olvidarte, y que si lo hiciera, no lo conseguiría. Que me encanta mirarte y que te hago mío con solo verte de lejos. Que adoro tus lunares y tu pecho me parece el paraíso. Que no fuiste el amor de mi vida, ni de mis días, ni de momento. Pero que te quise, y que te quiero, aunque estemos destinados a no ser."**

Cerró el libro después de un largo suspiró, quizá no había sido la mejor idea leer "Rayula", sus compañeros insistían en que era un libro que se debía leer antes de morir, sin embargo Cortázar había plasmado su alma en tan magnífica obra y no sentirse identificado por muchas situaciones que le sucedían a los personajes de la Maga o de Horacio, le fue imposible. Una mueca de dolor fue perceptible en su rostro, el estúpido de Kurogane siempre lograba lastimarlo de alguna manera. Después de desaparecer tan abruptamente de la sala de interrogatorio, él tuvo que terminar enfrentándose solo tanto a Kaho como a su abogado y no había sido nada fácil, al menos le reconfortaba que mientras la investigación finalizara la chica siguiera en prisión preventiva, así que tendría una nueva oportunidad para cuestionarla y obtener información. Espero toda esa noche a que el pelinegro regresara a la estación, pero el maldito no había vuelto, trabajo aquella tarde con la misma incertidumbre de saber si quizá ese día se aparecería por ahí y podrían charlar acerca de lo sucedido, pero nada.

Melancólicamente se levantó de su silla, mientras dejaba el enigmático libro en su escritorio, el leer no le ayudo a distraerse, no tenía más ánimo de continuar la lectura, la noche era fresca y sentía el olor de la precipitación empezando a inundar sus fosas nasales. Se dirigió a su cafetera y puso un poco de café, antes de regresar a su lugar y sentarse en su cómoda silla. Cerró los ojos un momento intentando relajarse.

Kurogane Youou, nunca fue mencionado como el mejor estudiante de la academia de policías, era un sujeto promedio de una familia renombrada de militares, sin embargo no destacaba en gran cosa a pesar de tener muy buenas habilidades en el campo de la investigación. Sintió curiosidad por él desde el primer instante, algo que creyó mutuo cuando el sujeto le busco entre todos para entablar conversación. Rápidamente crearon una amistad sincera entre una bola de simios llenos de testosterona intentando demostrar su superioridad uno sobre el otro. Mucho tiempo creyó que el simpático y gruñón de Kurogane sería el adecuado, a pesar de ser holgazán y descuidado, era también comprensivo y sincero. El cariño que ambos se tenían era inigualable, alguna vez incluso pesaron enfrentar a la familia D. Flourite. Su propia familia con basta tradición en la policía, aquellos seres con los que compartía sangre, los cuales se negaban a dejarle ser independiente en sus decisiones, en sus gustos que le permitieran buscar el amor en sus semejantes. La familia Flourite descendía de viejos clanes samurái de Japón, su tradición dictaba, que debido a su sexo él debía convertirse en el próximo líder del clan, contrayendo matrimonio a su vez con alguna chica de una familia cercana, aumentando con ello su poder. Algo de lo renegaba, repudiando con todo su corazón aquella tradición, él no sería una marioneta, se negaba a encadenar a una pobre chica a él, cuando él en realidad buscaba otra cosa.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que un día Kurogane simplemente desapareció de la academia, deserto sin explicación alguna, perdiéndole la pista por completo, parte de su corazón se sumergió con su ausencia y la depresión llego poco después. Fue algunos años más tarde cuando su familia le permitió ser parte de la fuerza policiaca de la ciudad, que llegaron a un trato, "a sus 30 años él debería dejar todas sus ideas erróneas del "amor" y convertirse en el líder del clan, escogiendo una esposa obediente para la familia", para ese entonces ya estaba demasiado cansado de luchar y tomó la oferta con resignación, al final realmente nada le importaba.

Apretó sus puños, claro que le importaba en cada centímetro de su alma aquel trato demoniaco... no quería ser el títere de madera de nadie, cuando se reencontró con Kurogane el sol pareció sonreírle de nuevo, creyó que era una señal para luchar nuevamente, aunque el investigador se negó a contarle la razón de su ausencia se dijo dispuesto a apoyarlo en todo, aunque en esto no incluyera su corazón. Aún recordaba sus palabras...

—_No seas un florero Fay, entiende que no tiene sentido lo que alguna vez pensamos, no era más que una boba fantasía de ingenuos —El muchacho le dio la espalda_

_Arrugó el rostro al escucharlo—Si no volviste por lo nuestro, ¿entonces por qué venir a mi departamento, Kurogane? ¡¿Quieres burlarte de mí?! _

_El pelinegro bajó su mirada — ¡Jamás podría reírme! Es solo que yo... necesita verte, saber que estas bien._

—_¡Lo estoy! Después de que huyeras y me dejaras atrás. ¡Maldito cobarde! ¿Nunca pensaste que pude ir contigo? ¿Qué poco me importaba lo demás...?_

—_No mereces eso, no soy el adecuado, necesitas a alguien que te entregue todo y yo no puedo hacerlo. Pero te prometo que estaré cerca. Somos amigos... ¿no?_

_La daga atravesó su corazón mientras las pocas esperanzas se desvanecían dentro de él. —No, no lo somos. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, solo no te metas de nuevo conmigo. Aléjate y no me pidas más que la relación de amistad que quieres. Vete, es tarde y no quiero ver gallinas. _

_El muchacho levanto la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa triste. — Lo siento._

_Lo sintió cerrar la puerta del departamento, entonces se permitió quebrarse en mil pedazos, llevo una mano a su cara cubriendo su rostro, mientras sentía el agua escurrir por sus mejillas, después no quedaría nada más que liberar, así podría olvidar, seguir adelante. Por más humillante que fuera._

Los recuerdos quemaban, pero le daban fuerzas, volver a verlo, trabajar en un caso justo a su tonto amigo había reabierto las llagas de su corazón, sin embargo ya no sangraban. Ahora se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar lo que tenía adelante, tenía que dejar de renegar y lamentarse por su situación, ya no podía evadir su inminente realidad, ¿sería capaz de dar un paso delante de todos y enfrentarlo? Pensó en Kurogane y todos sus recuerdos, claro que podía luchar, si el pelinegro no quería hacerlo, él lo haría por ambos. Con resolución en su ser, se levantó por completo, se sirvió una taza de café y tomó una ducha exprés en las regaderas de la estación. Buscaría al inútil de Kurogane, el imbécil de seguro necesitaba más ayuda que cualquiera, ahora comprendía parte de sus acciones, necesitaba hablar con él y por fin sacar la estúpida verdad de su boca, había algo muy profundo que lastimaba al investigador y lo tenía prisionero, tantos años conociendo aquellas expresiones y sin embargo el dolor le había segado, obviamente su compañero necesitaba más que nunca de su ayuda. No más cobardes, lucharían justos codo con codo por la victoria. Rápidamente termino de vestirse con su uniforme de oficial, tomo las llaves de su patrulla y se dispuso a buscar al idiota del que estaba enamorado, no sin antes mirar la novela en su escritorio, cerró la puerta y el café se derramó.

* * *

**POV Shaoran**

La piel de Sakura era quizá más suave de lo que recordaba, se sentía como un niño intentando tocarla. A pesar de desearla tanto sus manos temblaban cual gelatina cada vez que delineaba las curvas de su compañera quién empezaba a suspirar cada vez que la tocaba por más mínimo que fuese el rose. Detuvo sus acciones un instante, tenía que hacerlo antes de que sus instintos le tomaran por completo y no le permitieran razonar con sensatez.

Alejó lentamente a la chica de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos, capturando su atención —Sakura, no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras, esto no es necesario si no te sientes cómoda, puedo esperar, podemos esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Shaoran yo en verdad quiero esto...

La chica pasó entre sus manos su rostro, mientras su mirada desvanecía el dolor poco a poco, solo entonces supo que tenía que hacer. No podía tenerla de esa manera, no en esa situación, no en ese momento cargado de tanto dolor y sentimientos, si ella sufría, él también. Intentó calmar poco a poco su respiración agitada —No lo haremos, no de esta manera, estas cansada y confundida, ¿cómo puedo aprovecharme...? cuando esto suceda ambos debemos estar en las mismas condiciones.

Sakura apenas esperó a que terminara de hablar cuando lo tomó de súbito y lo besó con ternura, antes de separarse lentamente. —Es cierto que no ha sido la mejor manera, me duele todo lo que ha pasado, pero también me ha dado fuerzas para hacer esto Shaoran, esto es real, si muriera no me puedo ir sin decirte que yo...

Su corazón y respiración se detuvieron al escucharla, mientras sus dudas chocaban entre sí, en verdad amaba a esa mujer más que a su propia vida y no la dejaría sola, él sabía que ambos vivirían una larga vida juntos hasta el final, avanzarían paso a paso — No digas más, si continuas hablando así sentiré que... por favor, no quiero escucharte decir eso de nuevo.

Se acercó de nuevo a su compañera sabiendo que hacer, se besaron con parsimonia intentando sincronizar sus movimientos, sin embargo sus manos seguían igual de torpes, intentó tomar uno de los senos de la chica, provoco un gemido de su parte y se separó de un respingo.

—¡Maldición! Lo siento si te he lastimado, me siento extrañamente bruto.

La chica se río con burla, mientras él empezaba a enrojecerse apenado— Por favor Shaoran, ¿no me digas que nunca has escuchado gemir a una mujer?

Maldijo a sus adentros mientras intentaba controlar el calor que subía por su cuerpo —Si, pero tu... —Apartó su mirada de la castaña mientras bajaba los hombros apagando la voz —no eres cualquier mujer.

**Pov Sakura**

Sentía como su corazón se deshilaba al escuchar las palabras del chico, le parecía casi increíble que adentro de la coraza intimidante de Shaoran se encontrara algo tan pacífico y cálido, si el mundo en verdad le conociera... Abrazó al chico por la espalda mientras juntaba de nuevo sus cuerpos por varios minutos, sintiéndose mutuamente, se relajó escuchando su corazón. Lo volteó primorosamente, acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas y se perdió en sus ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo, el inmenso ocre llamándola, las montañas reclamando que se unirá a él en una danza milenaria, el misterio, la inmensidad, el universo, la vida, la muerte... todo se reducía a aquel momento compartido por ambos.

—Shaoran, por favor no me rechaces... te necesito, más que nunca.

El chico pareció tomar seguridad de sus palabras, sintió la firmeza de sus brazos cuando la sujetaron con un extraño control, entonces se percibió acorralada por una fiera que le sonrió mostrando sus blancos colmillos. —Sakura, yo te necesito más que a mi propia existencia. Te amo.

El castaño no le dejó contestar cuando retomó con esmero las caricias, sus gemidos apenas notables ahora no los podía controlar, el chico no le permitió respirar ni un solo momento y se sintió rebasada, no podía dejar que él se sintiera triunfante de aquello, ahora le tocaba a ella mostrarle quien era.

**Pov Shaoran**

Gruñó más de una vez al percibir el cuerpo de la castaña, ambos estaban justos, no era un cursi sueño, ni una alucinación del alcohol, era su realidad. Intentó besar el cuello de chica, sin embargo esta lo detuvo y lo tiró delicadamente de un solo movimiento en la pequeña cama, se sometió a que la mujercita lo dominara por completo.

Con extremo calor, la sintió acariciar sus pectorales y parte de su estómago para posteriormente subir a su cuello rápidamente —¿Crees que te dejare toda la diversión?

Río con burla, gruñendo a su compañera de una manera primitiva —Me gusta

Vio levantar a Sakura una de sus cejas con duda —¿Qué te gusta?

Afiló su mirada, mientras degustaba el momento —¡Tú!, la Sakura que conocí en New York, la loba dominante que lucha por mostrar al mundo su superioridad. Cada noche que pase lejos de ti, no deje de pensar ningún minuto, en que te volvería a encontrar, en que nos permitiríamos sentirnos mutuamente y quizá luchar un poco para saber quién era el dominante en esto, el más cálido y entregado.

Sakura besó su cuello y con apenas esfuerzo mordió suavemente el lugar, marcándolo —Debiste imaginar entonces... que era obvio que perderías.

Tomó apenas esfuerzo reposicionarse y acorralar de nuevo a la chica debajo de él —Eso es porque apenas estamos iniciando, aun no has visto nada de mí.

Si uno cedía un centímetro, de inmediato el otro tomaba la delantera para posteriormente retroceder un poco y permitir al otro avanzar, aquello más que un ritual de dominio parecía una danza, en la que ambos se sincronizaban para que cada uno pudiese permitir al otro dirigir aquella ancestral ceremonia a su propio ritmo y gusto. Aquello fue más embriagador que el alcohol, más relajante que trabajar con los animales del zoológico y más dulce que el chocolate, era acaso... ¿eso que llamaba paz? Tan hechizados estaban que al igual que él, Sakura debía de preguntarse en qué momento ambos se habían desecho de sus ropas. Sin embargo el baile apenas terminó cuando sintió a la chica suplicante abrazarlo por el cuello mientras lo besaba. No podía negarle nada, el también necesitaba unir sus cuerpos, tan solo habían experimentado un poco de juego previo y con eso tenía suficiente para sentir el éxtasis en cada célula de su cuerpo.

—¿Estas lista?

**Pov Sakura**

Jadeo ante la espera, apenas estaban iniciando y estaba más que preparada —Si me dejas esperando más tiempo empezare a dudar de tus palabras Shaoran.

El chico resopló con burla —No temas, no tendré piedad

Le sonrió mientras se aferró a su pecho —No quiero compasión o piedad, quiero acción.

Shaoran la besó para después penetrarla de una estocada rápida y precisa, sintiendo que sus músculos se relajaban y tensaban en espasmos, sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo, no era un rayo o una estaca, era algo más suave que acariciaba lentamente cada fibra de su organismo, una corriente marina que subía y bajaba, como si se tratasen de olas. Recobró apenas la conciencia para ver la ventana de la habitación, la lluvia arreciaba.

Su compañero parecía estar en las mismas condiciones, lo veía tenso apretando los dientes, un gran rugido escapo de su boca vociferando una maldición en el proceso. —¡Maldita sea!

—Voy a pensar... ah... ah... Qué esas palabras no han sido para mí, ¿verdad?

El castaño le beso de nuevo antes de contestar. —Disculpa, creo que gemir no es algo que se me dé bien, prefiero liberarlo así.

—¿Debería hacerlo yo también? —Pregunto con burla mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión de su compañero en su cuerpo.

Lo vio horrorizado —¡Ni se te ocurra! Me encantan tus gemidos, son una droga que no quiero dejar de consumir.

**Pov Shaoran**

Quería ser delicado con la chica, pero no se lo dejaba nada fácil, cada acción de su parte lo único que hacía era levantar su libido al 1000 %. Sin recato, empezó a penetrarla de una manera lenta al inicio sin embargo poco tiempo pudo seguir ese ritmo hasta que la velocidad aumento considerablemente, ambos estaban más que necesitados el uno del otro y no podrían soportar más aquella tortura.

Apretó los dientes mientras miraba la nueva faceta de la castaña, despeinada, cubierta de sudor, enrojecida por el calor y la actividad física, así ella de piel arena y ojos esmeralda, era igual de hermosa que las estrellas que iluminaban el bosque —¡Shaoran... no puedo más!

Respiró agitado mientras continuaba con su vaivén de caderas —Creo que también he llegado a mi límite.

—¡Shaoran! —La chica gritó su nombre antes de sentir como sus paredes lo apretaban con una fuerza abrumadora, no podría soportarlo más, con una última estocada se hundió en lo más profundo de su vientre antes de dejar que su propio torrente inundara las entrañas de su compañera.

No la soltó en ningún segundo a la par que sus respiraciones poco a poco regresaban a su ciclo normal, apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerse evitando aplastarla. Es que maldición, él deseaba continuar un poco más de tiempo dentro de ella.

**Pov Sakura**

Sentía la sangre recorrer su cuerpo, mientras un extraño cosquilleo dormía en las yemas de sus dedos, el dolor había desaparecido y solo sentía el fuego de Shaoran viajando por todo su ser desde su bajo vientre. Igual que un lirio flotando en un río, se quería dejar llevar por la corriente. Había escuchado un gemido de su compañero, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, se sentía feliz que no lo hubiera logrado, él lo había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Lánguidamente se quejó cuando Shaoran salió de su ser y se tumbó a su lado, la humedad en su cuerpo lo hacía ver como una escultura griega en la lluvia, necesitaba tocarlo un poco más. —Lo admito es un empate.

Shaoran la rodeó entre sus brazos y la cubrió en abrazo protector, mientras parecía ronronear al contacto —¿Empate? Me parece bien, después de todo no podría ser de otra maldita manera.

Quizá fue la actividad física, el calor del abrazo, o la seguridad que Shaoran le transmitía, fuera lo que fuese, tuvo el suficiente poderío para hacerla caer en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Mientras afuera la lluvia no paraba, dentro de ella el sol resplandecía.

* * *

**Pov ¿?**

Se ajustó la chaqueta a la par que tomó un poco de vodka de su licorera, era un buen remedio para la fría lluvia que caía sobre sus hombros. No había mejor manera de sentirse vivo, ni de asegurar la resolución de un trabajo. Observó la hora en su reloj sabiendo que aquello estaba por suceder. Las cortinas se abrieron, y él se acomodó su pasamontañas.

Levantó sin problema el metal entre sus manos y se tiró al piso buscando la mejor posición, ajustando su rifle, relajó sus músculos contando hasta diez, respiró lentamente y miró su objetivo con cuidado, la cruceta le permitía saber la distancia exacta, un tiró fácil y certero. Era piadoso, un ángel de misericordia. En el mundo de los sueños jamás se enteraría, el dolor no llegaría, simplemente sería una siesta eterna que le permitiría reunirse con sus ancestros, alejarse de todo dolor, de este maldito mundo corrupto y cruel. Él le regalaría una bendición anhelada por los viejos filósofos, se convertiría en su salvador. Hoy se cerraría el telón con la trompeta de los ángeles coreando su nombre danzando las palabras de Dios a los cuatro puntos cardenales.

Ajustó finalmente la mira y apretó lentamente el gatillo. Así terminaría la vida del heredero Tsukishiro-Kinomoto, con una bala entre los ojos. Disparó.

* * *

**Liz Padilla**: Aquí estoy una vez más, esta vez ya me toca descanso. Uwu

**Pepsipez**: Yep, me siento feliz que la historia les toque una fibra sensible, significa que no soy tan mala escribiendo TwT Quizá esta vez tarde un poco más, pero no dejaré la historia, lo prometo. Gracias por el apoyo, te mando muchas emociones positivas, un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

**Cecilina**: Buenas uwu me siento muy feliz que me digas que te ha embrujado la historia, no sabes cuánto me animan tus palabras :'v mi manera de escribir quizá no sea para todos, escribo un poco "lento" para algunos TwT Uff y las cosas que se vienen, se vienen preparando algunas cosas. Muchas gracias por el ánimo, muchas emociones positivas, un abrazo virtual y nos leemos pronto.

**Guest I**: Aquí me tienen de nuevo, espero disfrutaras el cap. Saludos.

**Guest II**: Nadie puede escapar de sus acciones y sus consecuencias, nada ni nadie. Justo estamos en el capítulo de pasión entre los castaños, a algunos quizá les parecera apresurado (me incluyo) de verdad que lo pensé por mucho tiempo. ¿Todo saldrá bien? TwT

**Yi Jie-san:** Muchas cosas extrañas suceden en la historia, sin embargo quizá todo es más simple de lo que parece, las mejores historias son las que no se cuentan. Que te digo al final si se entregaron, que más pasara con estos dos? Saludos, un abrazo y muchas emociones positivas.

¿Adivinen quién se va a ir un rato a escribir otros fics? En definitiva debo atender otras historias, así que la próxima actualización tentativamente será el viernes 1 Mayo (día del trabajo) pero lo voy a dejar a consideración de las reviews, si veo mucho interés el 1 de Mayo sin falta hay nuevo cap, si no hay mucho interés :'v entonces lo pospondré entre el 2-5 de Mayo, así que ya saben no olviden dejar su opinión, porque... sin lectores no hay historias. Cuídense mucho, abrazos virtuales y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera. Por cierto... ¿alguien se imaginaba lo de Kurogane y Fay?


	27. Chapter 27

**Discleimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Lo que puede hacer un poco de café y una lista musical inspiradora. Tenemos nuevo capítulo (¡Hurra!) besos y abrazos para todos :33 gracias por su apoyo sincero, los ánimos que me dan energías para continuar. Sin más les dejo nuevo capítulo, nos leemos más abajo.

_"¡Oh!, si las flores duermen, qué dulcísimo sueño!"_

\- Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

CAPITULO XXVII - "Sacrificio"

**Pov Kurogane**

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por intentar someter al sujeto debajo de él, jamás se imaginó que el rondín que dio en la azotea de esos departamentos, lo llevarían a detener lo que estaba seguro pudo ser un homicidio, sí hubiese tardado tan solo un segundo más en taclear a ese francotirador, la bala disparada, sin lugar a dudas le abría partido el cráneo de algún residente de la mansión Tsukishiro.

Tan solo dos días atrás los informantes que contrato por orden de Yue le habían notificado de extraños movimientos cerca de Kei, gente merodeando y vigilando las inmediaciones de la residencia de los patriarcas Tsukishiro. Fue algo tan repentino que dentro de él prendió una respuesta de alarma, tenía que ver aquello con sus propios ojos. No tardo en reconocer los patrones de acechamiento hacia el pequeño, por lo que decidió vigilar el perímetro de la gran casona unos cuantos días, solo para cerciorarse... además, Fay probablemente estaría molesto con él por lo del interrogatorio y eso, aun no lo quería enfrentar.

Un golpe en el estómago lo hizo quejarse con fuerza, con un puntapié fue lanzado lejos de su atacante. Su prioridad fue volver a arrinconarlo y evitar que tomara el rifle francotirador que tan solo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ambos.

Veía con claridad que su enemigo, también dominaba la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¡Detente, esto se acabó! No tienes a donde huir, pronto llegaran mis refuerzos —El hombre de pasamontañas le ignoró y se lanzó a tomar el arma, sin embargo no perdió tiempo e imitó su acción, ambos chocaron con el frio metal y esta rebotó a varios metros de ellos, salpicando a su alrededor el agua de la lluvia. Aprovecho la oportunidad, sujetó a su contrincante por el cuello intentando aplicarle una llave de lucha, sin embargo él tipo no tuvo menor esfuerzo en deshacer dicha técnica, con un rápido movimiento de manos le golpeó en la mandíbula, acción que le desoriento y lo llevo al suelo.

Lo siguiente que vio al recobrarse del golpe fue el cañón del arma a centímetros de su frente.

—Es una lástima que me interrumpieras.

Escuchó como el seguro del arma se desactivo con un sonoro click. Con que así terminaría... quizá no sería un mal final, después de todo, hizo lo que pudo en su vida, intentó enderezar un poco de su mal habido camino, de contribuir un poco de lo que había robado a tantos, quizá si merecía esa muerte, realmente lo único que le dolía era no haber podido compartir una vida al lado de Fay, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si él no hubiera sido un maldito, si...

El disparo fue rápido y certero, perforándole por completo su pierna derecha, sintió la sangre empezar a escurrir por su muslo y el dolor esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. Se quejó con malestar. ¿Así que ese maldito desgraciado no le quitaría la vida tan fácil?, él perverso quería jugar con él.

Lo miró recargar el arma con lentitud —Lo siento falle, pero te prometo que la siguiente munición ira en tu boca

Gruñó de impotencia, al sentir que la energía empezaba a escapársele, una nueva bala escapo del arma y esta vez penetro sin problemas en su clavícula derecha. El impacto fue tan fuerte que le llevo por completo al piso, los proyectiles le quemaban por dentro a la par que sentía como el vital líquido carmesí abandonaba su cuerpo cada vez más rápido.

Sus oídos apenas volvieron a captar el sonido del arma, cuando esta fue recargada. —Lo lamento, soy un poco torpe con esto. Pero esta vez, de seguro que no fallare.

La vista empezó a fallarle, maldijo por sus adentros el no haber llevado su arma a esas alturas, pensamientos de un muerto, sonrío forzadamente y cerró los ojos esperando el tiro, sin embargo un estruendo se escuchó a la par que una sombra caía arriba de su verdugo, en el forcejeo pudo distinguir fácilmente la silueta que ahora luchaba con su potencial asesino.

— ¡Fay! — ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo él estaba ahí? Intentó levantarse lo mejor que pudo, pero no tardo en caer de nuevo al suelo. Joder estaba demasiado herido.

* * *

**Pov Fay**

Bajó de su patrulla con la decisión de enfrentarlo, de decirle todo lo que existía en su corazón, que estaba dispuesto a luchar a su lado los problemas de ambos, que encontrarían la solución a todos ellos, combatirían juntos como en los viejos tiempos y no habría nada que los detuviera o que importara, porque todo estaría bien. Llegó hasta aquellos departamentos gracias al rastreador de la señal de localización del GPS móvil de Kurogane, subió hasta la azotea del lugar con una sonrisa, sin embargo el sonido de disparos la alerto, abrió los ojos con temor y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Término por subir apresuradamente y solo encontró una escena perturbadora frente a él.

No pensó nada, simplemente actuó y se abalanzo contra el maldito delincuente que tenía enfrente, luchó con instinto primitivo por arrebatarle el arma, él en su apuró no había tomado su revólver de su patrulla y aquella lucha, era simplemente de vida y muerte. El forcejeo continuo solo unos instantes hasta que logró salir victorioso con un golpe seco al pecho de su contrincante lo hizo retroceder, con rapidez se apropió del arma y apunto a su enemigo, mientras el sujeto frente a él sacaba con dificultad una pequeña arma de fuego de su chaqueta.

Se apuntaron mutuamente con tención. La lluvia no paraba. — ¡Si quieres que esto termine así, nos volaremos los sesos mutuamente, ahora estas bajó la jurisdicción del comandante de la policía! ¡De aquí no escapas!

Observó con estupefacción como aquel imbécil sonreía. —Capitán no se enfade, pero sinceramente creí que mi misión necesitaría a lo mucho dos o tres balas. No hay más en el arma.

No bajó el francotirador en ningún momento, pero al comprender las palabras de aquel sujeto sintió un vacío. — ¿Esperas que te crea? Buen intento, pero no soy estúpido.

El hombre redirigió su arma al pelinegro malherido que les miraba con dificultad—No, pero yo no miento. Depende de usted si mi vida vale más que la de este sujeto. Si me disparas con esa bala imaginaria, él morirá y después seguirá usted.

Gruñó a la par que ambos apretaron su agarre en sus respectivas armas de fuego.

**Pov Kurogane**

Joder, tanto por protegerle y ahora que más necesitaba hacerlo estaba igual de inútil que un inválido, se arrastró de a poco, sin embargo la escena se completó cuando le apuntaron de nueva cuenta. Sabía exactamente qué hacer.

— ¡Dispárale Fay, está jugando con tu mente, después podrás aprenderlo! ¡Eres el capitán de la policía de Tokio, no puedes dudar!

Notó como al chico le empezaban a temblar las manos. — ¡No digas tonterías idiota! No dejare que te lastime más.

Rio con amargura —Déjalo, mi vida no vale nada, este es el final de mi camino.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza —Tu vida vale demasiado. Si te perdemos ¿Quién terminara el caso? ¿Quién encerrara a estos malditos? ¿Quién ayudara a Tsukishiro y Kinomoto?, ¡ellos te necesitan!, ¡yo te necesito!, no hay precio que me haga venderte. Prefiero morir.

El hombre de pasamontañas preparó su arma apuntándole —Tu deseo es concedido. —Escuchó la explosión de la pistola y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero el dolor nunca llego. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que Fay estaba frente a él estirando los brazos protectoramente a manera de escudo, protegiéndole de un balazo inminente. Lo vio caer y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniéndole de una manera parsimoniosa cuando este cayó al piso con un sonoro golpe. Una creciente preocupación nació en su ser al verlo herido.

Percibió la cálida humedad en la espalda del rubio, aquello no era producto de la lluvia — ¡Estúpido imbécil! ¡¿Qué has hecho Fay?! — Fay había soltado el rifle, en lugar de disparar se había lanzado para protegerle con su propio cuerpo, tal como si se tratase de un muro humano.

Notó en la chico, una delgada línea de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de su boca — ¿Soy una estúpido, verdad? El departamento de Tokio no se merece tenerme de capitán — Miró con atención en dirección de la herida del rubio, ahora su ropa estaba completamente empapada de un rojo carmesí. El perdigón le había perforado por la espalda, justo a la altura del pecho.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. —¡¿Por qué rayos no traes chaleco anti balas?!

La observó reír como si el dolor no llegara a su cuerpo. —Lo olvide... necesitaba verte pronto y yo... —la voz de su compañero se hizo débil y cada vez más pausada, le faltaba aire — estoy cansado Kurogane... quizá necesito dormitar un poco, ¡Dios quiero un poco de sake! —el capitán empezó a cerrar con lentitud sus ojos, mientras él no sabía qué hacer.

La agitó entre sus brazos intentando reanimarlo — ¡No debes dormir, Fay! ¡Despierta! —El maldito frío de la lluvia ya estaba permeando, se llevaba el calor de su compañero.

Su atención se vio interrumpida cuando su verdugo tomó de nuevo su rifle— Deberías apreciar tu vida, te hemos dado un maravilloso regalo. —Miró con rabia a aquel sujeto — No me mires así, te he perdonado la vida, pero bueno... lamento despedirme, pero sus amigos no deben de tardar. Te dejare un presente, me han divertido después de todo — El desgraciado camino a la salida de la azotea, se detuvo unos segundos, abrió el francotirador y tiró sus balas al suelo.

El rifle aún tenía munición.

* * *

**Pov Yue**

La incertidumbre se reflejaba en su rostro, temía que a Sakura le hubiera pasado algo. Busco varias horas bajo la lluvia, sin embargo no obtuvo ningún resultado. Pensó en sus adentros que lo mejor era esperar a que la castaña regresara a su hogar, quizá ella volvería ahí después de todo. Le deprimió darse cuenta que era probable que no sucediera, si a la chica se le daba a escoger, posiblemente no regresaría ahí. Suspiró agotado, física y mentalmente. Por la mañana iría a buscar a Kei a casa de sus padres, en lo único que creía que no podía equivocarse es que Sakura no faltaría a ello. Por qué frente a todo, frente a todos para ella primero estaba su pequeño hijo. Si ella no aparecía, entonces si habría razón para alarmarse.

Frustrado se masajeo la sien, el asesinato de Yukito, la separación con su esposa, el enfado de Kei, el embarazo de Akiho, aquellos problemas le atiborraban la cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento le explotaría. ¿Cómo es que el día en el que se suponía daría un gran paso para recuperar a la castaña, terminaría tan mal? Debía hablar por la mañana con Kurogane, decirle que necesitaba apresurar las cosas y demostrar la inocencia de su compañera, exhibir a los verdaderos asesinos y refundirlos en prisión. Necesitaba quitarse un problema de encima.

Cerró los ojos mientras se sentaba en la gran cama del cuarto. Frunció el ceño al recordar la infidelidad que nació en aquella habitación tiempo atrás. Era un bastardo, por haber llevado a otra mujer al hogar que compartió con Sakura. Se quejó con dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que Akiho estuviera encinta? Agitó la cabeza bruscamente. ¡Qué imbécil Yue! Cualquier adulto sabe cómo una mujer queda preñada. ¡Malditos preservativos con 99.9 porciento de eficacia! No... no tenía caso, los malditos condones no tenían la culpa de sus problemas, fue su propia voluntad la que lo orillo a ponerse entre las piernas de Akiho. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diría a sus padres, a Kei, a Sakura?

Se llevó las manos al rostro apretándolo fuertemente, gritó con fuerzas, sintiendo como su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. No lo soportó más, el nudo en su garganta era demasiado grande, lloró como si alguien le hubiera extraído el alma. Se hacía a la idea, que su próximo hijo no tendría por madre al amor de su vida, si no que su madre sería una mujer interesada, que parecía carecer de amor real. Sakura en verdad no merecía aquello y a pesar de todo, no podía concebir estar lejos de ella, era su mundo, su compañera, su amor. ¿Ella podría perdonar aquello? O quizá... lo mejor era liberarla de las cadenas que él suponía al tenerla a su lado, porque él era el rey de los idiotas egoístas.

* * *

**Pov Kurogane**

Quizá fueron segundos, quizá minutos u horas, no lo sabía, no lo sentía, no le importaba. Cuando llegaron sus refuerzos, le separaron rápidamente del comandante de la policía, le repetían "¡tenemos que atender sus heridas!" "¡señor no sabemos si él capitán sobreviva!" "¡lo llevaremos al hospital!", palabras más, palabras menos, él no dejaba de pensar en Fay y su lesión. La pérdida de sangre le debilitaba, pero hizo el mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse consiente, a pesar de sus protestas lo subieron a un auto lejos del rubio.

Se jaloneó intentado salir. —¡¿Qué hacen?! Fay necesita que le atiendan antes que a mí, ¡llévenle a él!

Un hombre de cabello grisáceo le sostuvo para evitar que saliera del vehículo. —¡Por favor, deje de moverse! Se lastimara más de lo que ya esta

Ante la confusión, no pudo seguir luchando y se dejó someter —Él... él me necesita...

El hombre le miró con tristeza —Lo siento... el capitán debe esperar una ambulancia, si nosotros le llevamos puede que no sobreviva.

La mirada se le nublaba cada vez más, sin embargó entendía a la perfección aquellas palabras. —¡Déjenme con él...! no puedo volver a dejarle solo... ¡se lo prometí!

Con sus últimas fuerzas intento de nuevo abrir el auto que ya se encontraba en marcha, sintió un golpe en la nuca, después todo fue negro y silencio.

_Sus padres le criaron con dureza y amabilidad. Kurogane tú serás sin dudarlo un gran hombre, le había dicho su madre. Su padre alagaba su inteligencia y terquedad. Con entrañas de bestias serás fuerte, con miel serás dulce y amable. Creció con felicidad, nunca le falto nada. A la edad de 16 años sus padres fueron de misión a África, iban a ayudar a una comisión de la ONU, junto con un grupo de investigadores de la vida silvestre, se haría un monitoreo de gorilas en plena selva negra. Jamás volvieron... cazadores furtivos había dicho las autoridades. Soló y confundido, el ejército termino por hacerse cargo de él hasta que terminara sus estudios, era por la pensión de sus padres. Jamás se quejó, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por salir adelante, no quería unirse al mismo ejército que le había quitado a sus padres, por lo que emprendió el desarrollo de una carrera policiaca donde pudiera poner sus habilidades al servicio de la comunidad más necesitada. Darle ayuda a quien no tenía, seguridad y la calma. No fue entusiasta en su tarea, pero jamás claudico... hasta que le conoció a él. Un imbécil rubio de expresión amable en medio de un árido desierto de indiferencia, su sonrisa le tranquilizaba, su picardía le hacía sentir vivo, su carácter le embrujaba y confundía, era acaso... ¿el "amor" de esos sueños que escribían los poetas? Si Goethe decía que "Un hombre de noble corazón irá muy lejos, guiado por la palabra gentil de la persona adecuada", entonces sin duda el iría al infierno por ese imbécil. Emprendió así una larga temporada de paz y tranquilidad, por fin todas las heridas habían cicatrizado, ahora solo tenía que vivir al lado de aquel sujeto, no sería algo difícil. Por fin habría paz en su alma. _

_Ser hombre de familia no le pareció mala idea, sería el compañero de Fay y si para eso había que enfrentar a los arrogantes ancianos de la familia de este, bien valía el sacrificio, esperaba que pronto se diera la oportunidad para pedir su mano en matrimonio._

_Llegó a su departamento después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento de la academia, no se esperó que alguien le estaría esperando fuera de su puerta._

_Un hombre corpulento de gabardina le observo antes de hablarle —¿Eres Kurogane Youou?_

_Desconfiado se puso alerta —Depende quien lo pregunte. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_Lo miró pasar una mano por su cuello de manera cruda. —Soy un mensajero del alto general de la brigada 15 a la que pertenecían tus padres. Creemos prudente que te quedes con esto, es algo que te pertenece._

_Le estiró una pequeña bolsa de papel y una carta. Con dudas las tomó y examino. —¿Qué es esto?_

—_En la bolsa están las argollas de matrimonio de tus padres. Fue lo único que pudimos recuperar y la carta es un regalo del general. Son los nombres de los asesinos._

Como un pez fuera del agua, dio una gran bocanada de aire junto con un gemido de dolor. Apenas abrió los ojos, fue consiente del lugar. Una habitación blanca con olor a desinfectante, era presagio claro de un hospital. Los recuerdos llegaron como rayos e intento ponerse de pie lo antes posible, pero el malestar en su cuerpo lo impidió, tenía un suero incrustado en su brazo izquierdo y vendajes en su brazo y pierna heridos.

—Debería descansar sus heridas no comprometen su vida, pero son de cuidar si quiere recuperar la movilidad de sus miembros de manera óptima. Su pierna y brazo están bastante lastimados.

La voz del desconocido llamó su atención. —Usted... debe ayudarme... —Suplicó con sus palabras —Una hombre venía conmigo y yo...

El hombre negó con la cabeza y posó una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo. —Fui informado y lo entiendo. Ya hemos llamado a la estación de policía. Escuche, sé que no estará quieto hasta saberlo y como su médico debo ser sincero, al final no puedo ocultárselo. Supongo que es amigo del capitán D. Flourite, él acaba de salir de cirugía, la bala le perforo el pulmón derecho, tuvo filtración de líquido pulmonar y el ventrículo derecho del corazón quedo dañado, durante la cirugía tuvo un paro cardiaco y apenas logramos regresarlo, lo estabilizamos lo mejor que pudimos. Quizá a consideración de un diagnóstico prudentemente realista, lamentablemente no sobreviva más allá de las siguientes 24 horas.

Con desesperación intento levantarse de nuevo, pero el médico le detuvo y recostó mientras le aplicaba una inyección de lo que supuso se trataría de algún tipo de droga tranquilizante. —Por favor déjeme ir con él... ¿no puede hacer más...?

Lo miró negar con la cabeza —Esta en cuidados intensivos, en este punto todo depende de él... lo siento.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Al poco rato sintió removerse a la chica, aún seguía dormitando pero pudo distinguir claramente como Sakura se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en la misma.

El apenas se levantó para observarla — ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

La chica se movió levemente mientras miraba el reloj de su cómoda — ¿Son las cinco de la mañana?

La imitó y observó el pequeño instrumento —Aproximadamente serán como las 5:20, el reloj está retrasado por algunos minutos.

La vio suspirar —Debo ir por Kei a casa de los padres de Yue, pasó la velada con ellos. Quedamos en recogerlo a eso de las 7:30 am.

Terminó por despertarse ante tales palabras —Ya veo... ¿Por qué no intentas descansar un poco más? Te despertare justo cuando sea hora, para que nos dé tiempo de arreglarnos un poco.

Miró como la castaña le veía de manera sorprendida. — ¿Iras conmigo? No tienes por qué hacerlo Shaoran, si Yue te ve ahí puede que...

Detuvo aquel monologó con una señal de su mano —Es tu hijo, me interesa empezar a conocerlo, además no "iras" a recogerlo "iremos" a recogerlo. El estúpido de tu exmarido, debe empezar a hacerse a la idea que ahora estaré ahí para ti. No hay de que temer, ya que si quiere hacer algo le romperé las piernas.

La chica bajó la mirada. —No puedes hacer eso, es el padre de mi hijo.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho antes, que yo también lo soy. Saito debe estar ansioso por volver a verte Sakura.

Sakura sonrió al verlo —Y yo lo extraño a él, lo extraño muchísimo.

Con el corazón tranquilo tomó a su compañera por la espalda abrazándola cálidamente y besando su cuello. —Ahora que si no quieres dormir, quizá nos dé tiempo para otra ronda.

La pequeña mujer tembló ante su contacto. —Shaoran...

* * *

**Yi Jie-san**: Kei se salvó por los pelos uwu pero eso no significa que las cosas estarán bien, el precio ha sido alto :c

**Lubia Gonzalez**: Por Zeus que Sakura necesitaba un poco de cariño, he de decir que Kei se salvó de milagro. Muchas gracias por el apoyo uwu

**Guest**: Sakura es muy perseverante, es frágil y temerosa, pero cuando se propone avanza son dudas, ahora con Shaoran a su lado ayuda a que su seguridad se vea reforzada y tienes razón, aún tienen algunas cosas que enfrentar. Gracias por el ánimo :3

**Karenzuniga**: Kei apenas se salvó :'v a Sakura y a Shaoran aún les quedan cosas por enfrentar, así que esperaos con paciencia y fe uwu Saludos.

**Liz Padilla**: Son un par que se complemente a la perfección xD ahora pues que Sakura necesita apoyo ahí esta Shaoran, pero sin lugar a dudas darían la vida el uno por el otro.

**Pepsipez**: Kuro y Fay son tantas cosas, pero al final nada concreto, aun así ¿Quién podría dudar del aprecio que ambos se tienen? Es algo complicado de explicar xD Ya sé que a veces se me desatornilla la tuerca, pero confía que todo tiene un por qué. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, saludos y nos leemos pronto uwu

**Lin Lu Lo Li**: Ni Kuro ni Fay la han tenido fácil es triste muy triste en realidad u-u por que unas palabras más o menos, pudieron ser la diferencia. De Sakurita termino de romper las cadenas que le tenían atada, quizá era "remordimiento" o "nostalgia a su vieja relación", pero pudo vencer el miedo a avanzar y lo ha hecho, lo cosa es... ¿la vida le dará otra oportunidad? Kei es un pequeño T-T pero es hijo de dos familias poderosas.

Es noche, lo sé :v pero legalmente lo subí el primero de mayo, tarde un poco en checar y reescribir algunas partes, pero me gusto el resultado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por los comentarios cálidos en los reviews, le mando muchas emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto. No olviden dejar su opinión del cap c: Vinsmoke fuera.


	28. Chapter 28

**Discleimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Al final el reloj nunca dejara de marcar la hora, la tierra no parara de girar, ni el sol de entregarnos su resplandor. Solo espero poder disfrutarlo mucho tiempo más... porque la vida humana es delicada, sensible y efímera. Disfrutad el capítulo.

_"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd."_

\- Alphonse de Lamartine

CAPITULO XXVIII - "Tigre"

**Pov Fay**

La nada le acompaño en un abrazo fraterno, no había dolor, ni sufrimiento o pena. Solo una nostalgia enorme. Un enorme jardín se extendía a sus pies y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía una tranquilidad plena. Las flores en su apogeo liberaban una fragancia embriagante que acompañaba el sonido mudo del viento, las hojas se movían en compases palpitantes y el cielo brillaba con el fuego de un amanecer. A lo lejos podía distinguir como alguien le llamaba, suplicantemente le pedía avanzar entre la resonancia de campanas, tambores y cascabeles. Intento comprender las palabras remotamente, pero solo distinguía un vago murmullo, un eco de muchas voces y ningún sonido. No transcendían las palabras, la voz de quien le estaba llamando no tenía suficiente fuerza.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Diferenció a un hombre de elegante vestidura acercándose, fue tan solo un instante en el cual cerro los ojos que él ya se encontraba a su lado, sonriéndole tranquilamente. —Este no es el alba, es el ocaso del mundo.

El sujeto estiró su mano y dentro de sus ropas sacó una vela. Sintió una innata necesidad de tocarla y sin embargo no pudo hacerlo — ¿Qué es esto?

Dicho hombre acunó la candela entre sus manos —La flama de una vida y está en específico es la tuya.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras un ligero temblor se hacía presente —Pero... que dices, esa llama de fuego se está apagando. ¡No podemos permitirlo!

El hombre bajó la mirada y tomó su mano de manera paternal. —Hay reglas que no se pueden romper e historias que deben concluir.

Inmóvil observó la luz empezaba a desaparecer. — ¿Esto es todo? No hecho nada y Kurogane, él...

—Al contrario, has luchado de una manera magnifica, sacrificaste lo más valioso que posees y has regalado una nueva oportunidad para otro. Has ganado tu lugar en el cosmos, cuando la noche llegue, el fuego se desvanecerá, pero en el anochecer del mundo, habrás conseguido brillar en el manto ébano del firmamento.

Negó con la cabeza e intento alejarse aunque sus pies no podían moverse. — No hice lo suficiente, no le dije cuanto...

La mano del extraño hombre le tomó por el hombro y le hizo sostener la vela, la llama empezaba a desaparecer lentamente —No es el fin, solo el reposo... los sentimientos transcienden incluso la compresión de los dioses.

* * *

**Por Kurogane**

Después de mucho insistir y suplicar se le permitió acercarse. Quería verle de nuevo, al entrar en la cuarto de cuidados intensivos jamás se imaginó tal escenario, verlo con mangueras, tubos, heridas e inconsciente, era algo muy doloroso. Se acercó lento a su cama e inicio con un monologo pausado, esperando que sus palabras trascendieran. Solo había platicado con él unos cuantos minutos cuando empezó a presentar problemas para respirar, estaba entubado con una cánula gruesa y tranparente, con la cual ahora parecía ahogarse. Sonidos estridentes de máquinas pitando advertencias se escuchaban en la habitación y su espíritu temió lo peor, un grupo de médicos de inmediato se hizo presente y de manera petrificada miró como se movían de un lado al otro.

— ¡Lo estamos perdiendo! Tiene bradicardia severa. Preparen una inyección de adrenalina y traigan el desfibrilador, sino reacciona con la ampolleta tendremos que darle una descarga.

En ese momento intento acercarse de nuevo a ellos, pero un hombre de bata le empujó para que retrocediera y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

— ¡Usted no debería estar aquí! Esta situación es delicada.

Apretó el agarre de aquel médico y se aferró a él — Es el amor de mi vida, no puedo estar lejos ahora, no me quiten la oportunidad de acompañarlo.

El hombre pareció dudar unos segundos, pero termino soltándole — Pase lo que pase no interfiera o le ordenare a un guardia que lo saque de aquí.

Apenas podía sostenerse en pie, aunque quisiese difícilmente podría moverse de manera rápida. Desde lo lejos observó cual espectador, enfermeras y médicos que se gritaban unos a otros mientras escuchaba constantemente el silencio de la máquina que reproducía el electrocardiograma.

— ¡Ahora! Denle la descarga, no está respondiendo a la adrenalina.

Choques, convulsiones y espasmos. Ninguno de ellos podía hacer que regresara el latido, en el último instante que pensó todo perdido, el sonido de su corazón regreso y con ello la esperanza.

— ¡Lo logramos, ha empezado a latir de nuevo! ¿Cómo sigue la cánula respiratoria?

Un joven médico, tomó del cuello a su compañero y pocos segundos después bajó la mirada. —Hay sangre... tenemos sangre en la cánula, está presentado un profundo edema pulmonar.

El hombre más viejo de ahí relajó los hombros y le miró a los ojos desde lejos. — Se acabó, no resistirá más...

Se acercó lo más rápido que puedo y esta vez nadie se puso en su camino. Se recargo en la cama del capitán y le tomó por la mano. — ¿Qué quieren decir?, ¡él está bien! Han logrado que su corazón vuelva a latir, solo hay que mantenerlo así, ¡son médicos! ¡No pueden ser tan desgraciados y negarse a atenderlo! ¡No deberían ser egoístas!

Un galeno posó su mano en su hombro intentando tranquilizarlo. — Su cuerpo está demasiado herido, le hemos dado adrenalina y una descarga eléctrica para que su corazón latiera de nuevo, la presión arterial esta por las nubes, ahora también tiene agua en el tracto respiratorio... si nosotros le damos la nitroglicerina que necesita para que se estabilicen sus pulmones, su corazón no podrá soportarlo y le provocaremos un choque. Si ha sangrado desde la tráquea es porque sus alveolos están completamente desechos y el líquido intravascular los ha invadido. Por humanidad es momento de dejarlo ir, él está sufriendo.

Como un niño, se sentía como un niño. Ya lo había perdido todo una vez y ahora, de nuevo el destino le quitaba lo que más amaba, justo cuando se había decidió a luchar por ello, se escurría como agua entre sus dedos. Agachó la mirada mientras sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a escurrir por sus mejillas, aun así no perdió su temple y gruñó con fuerza golpeando con su puño la pared, asustando a los presentes ante su clara muestra de agresividad, los fijó entre su mirada mientras mostró sus colmillos y gritó con rabia — ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

Los médicos dudaron en contestar, hasta que empezó a acercase a ellos y el más viejo le detuvo — ¡Espera, no seas imprudente! Quizá le queden unos minutos, su corazón eventualmente parara.

Miró a Fay con nostalgia mientras se mordía la lengua — ¿Puedo quedarme a solas con él?

El viejo galeno asintió — Esta bien, tomare este momento como la hora de defunción, tiene 10 minutos.

Se sostuvo estoico a la pared aledaña, sus piernas temblaban. Cuando estuvo completamente solo se dio la libertad de abrazar y escuchar aquel corazón que aun latía. —Fay, eres un imbécil, no debiste ocupar mi lugar. Siempre fue tu personalidad tan despreocupada y al final te convertiste en un capitán, que se olvido de todo protocolo cuando mas debía de acatarlo. Quizá nunca te lo dije, pero te amo y lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Le beso por primera y ultima vez mientras aquella bomba aun luchaba por enviar sangre a su cuerpo. Lloró a su lado, gemía de dolor entre cada sollozo. Quizá fueron tres o cuatro minutos, hasta que el corazón de su compañero dejó de luchar, aun así se quedó a su lado, no sabiendo dejarlo. Minutos después el personal médico lo volvió a rodear. —Señor, tenemos que llevárnosla, su familia necesita verla también y exigen poder cerciorarse de que es el cuerpo antes de hacer lo pertinente.

Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo que parte de su alma se había esfumado. — ¿Ellos están aquí? Increíble que no se dignaran durante años a verle y ahora esto... — Negó con la cabeza — Por favor no les digan que estuve aquí.

Caminó hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, nada agraciados para un hombre o mujer. Tenía que recuperarse rápidamente, ahora mismo había un asesino al cual quería degollar y clavarle los colmillos hasta que suplicara piedad. La muerte de Fay no sería en vano.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que Shaoran le acompañaba no podía disminuir su ansiedad. El chico le sostuvo todo el camino en el taxi, por momentos se sentía desvanecer. —Tranquila Sakura, todo estará bien. Estoy seguro que Kei se alegrara de verte, quizá esté un poco enfadado, pero no puede odiarte, eres su madre y no dudo que te adora.

Sonrió al castaño antes de que el carro parara en la dirección solicitada. Después que Shaoran pagara unas cuantas monedas, ambos bajaron del vehículo para observar como un cerco policiaco se extendía enfrente la mansión propiedad de los padres de Yue. — ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Shaoran le guio rodeado el cerco —Quizá después podamos averiguarlo, lo prudente ahora es asegurarnos que Kei y sus abuelos estén bien, ¿no?

Asintió lentamente y con cuidado pasaron por el lugar, al acercarse a la puerta de la casona, detuvo su marcha, instando al muchacho a parar su acciones — No sé si sea sensato que Kei te vea, por ahora debería verte como uno de mis amigos Shaoran, no quiero negarte ante él, pero yo...

El chico detuvo su monologo con un gesto de mano —Lo entiendo, no será fácil que el muchacho lo entienda o que nosotros podamos explicarlo, han pasado por muchas cosas. Créeme que no me molestara esperar, estaré aquí para apoyar a ambos.

Miró los ojos cafés de su compañero, la conexión fue tan embriagante que le hizo perderse en él hasta que escucho su nombre en un gritó que conocía muy bien. —¡Sakura!

Yue se acercaba rápidamente.

**Pov Yue**

Apenas y pudo calmar su cabeza unos cuantos instantes aquella noche, no podría decirse menos que siquiera intentara dormir con los problemas que le agobiaban. Su ser estaba perturbado por todo lo que había vivido en las últimas horas y lo que menos se esperaba al llegar a casa de sus padres era encontrar a Sakura junto al detestable de Shaoran. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? El estercolero de zoológico no tardo en poner detrás de él a Sakura, ante su rápida proximidad.

Gruñó con apenas fuerza — ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué diablos esta él aquí? No quiero a este desgraciado cerca, creí que ya lo había dejado claro.

Shaoran no dejo de observarle y antes de que Sakura emitiera palabra, le enfrentó con tranquilidad — Escucha Tsukishiro, no soy la clase de hombre que pacientemente espera un explicación antes de lanzarme al cuello de aquellos que detesto. Pero hasta yo soy consciente que este no es el telón para una pelea entre nosotros y créeme que no sabes cuánto lo deseo, pero hoy no es ese día. Sakura me pidió ayuda anoche y yo me ofrecí a traerla aquí, no me hubiera permitido dejarla sola después de todo, creo que sabrás lo que has hecho. También sé que su hijo la necesita más que cualquiera, porque... ¿Qué cachorro no necesita de la guía de sus padres? Sin embargo no pienso retroceder, hay un lugar y tiempo para las cosas, pero yo no voy a claudicar así que olvídate de que me haga a un lado porque no me moveré. Más vale que tú te comportes a la altura de la situación.

Apretó lo puños no sabiendo cómo responder a tales palabras, no tenía el derecho de ni siquiera pedir el vocablo de la castaña. Admitía la verdad en la advertencia que alguna vez le dijo Kurogane, Shaoran por mucho que le odiara y aborreciera, era un digno rival. —Entonces entenderás que debes irte, este sitio no es tu lugar.

El castaño lo examinó por largo rato antes de contestar —Eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo.

Sakura hizo a un lado a Shaoran mientras le encaraba con determinación, se miraron largo rato —Yue... esto es difícil para mí, pero yo tampoco pienso retroceder. Me he dado cuenta que se ha perdido mucho tiempo valioso y no pienso seguir asiéndolo, te quiero pero no de la misma forma que cuando nos casamos. Sé que mereces una plática más profunda, pero por ahora te pido que te mantengas al margen.

Pasmado sintió como si una espada le atravesara el pecho. — ¿No hablas enserio, verdad?

La chica tomó su mano y la apretó cálidamente. —Después... hablemos después, hoy Kei necesita a sus padres, a las personas que más le aman en el universo. Nos necesita y no podemos ser tan egoístas para ponernos como prioridad cuando es él el que está sufriendo más.

**Pov Shaoran**

Sus ojos brillaron y sintió la dicha recorrer su cuerpo, en definitiva esa era mujer de la cual se había enamorado, podía calmar a un bestia sedienta de sangre como el imbécil de Tsukishiro con tan solo su tacto y palabras sinceras, no debía sorprenderle que también le hubiera domado cual perrito faldero. Quizá muy en el fondo compadecía a Yue, había tenido en sus manos algo más valioso que el oro o los rubíes, el poder o el reconocimiento y en un acto de completa estupidez lo había desdeñado, abollado y repudiada cual basura. Ahora que el pequeño medallón había perdido el carbón con el cual era cubierto, brillaba con más fuerza que nunca, la noche no podía competir con el resplandor de las estrellas. — No sé qué pienses hacer Sakura, pero creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos. Si me necesitas puedes llamarme y vendré a recogerte.

La chica asintió lentamente y el sintió una necesidad arrolladora de besarla, aunque se contuvo apretando los dientes. — Necesitamos ver cómo reacciona Kei, me necesita a mí y a su padre, puede que me lleve más tiempo que un día, mi hijo necesita más que hablar.

Contuvo la respiración pensando en lo que implicaban esas palabras. —Comprendo, estaré esperando lo que sea necesario. Cuídate Sakura.

Se sorprendió al notar que Tsukishiro no había movido ni un solo musculo y solo le veía con cara de enfado. Apenas le dirigió un gesto de reciprocidad antes de darles la espalda a ambos y caminar rumbo a su departamento. Tenía que poner en orden todo el papeleo de la reserva de Nibelungo, quizá su estadía en Japón tendría que prolongarse un poco más. No se quedaría atrás.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Tragó grueso antes de volver a mirar a Yue, tenía la fuerte determinación de seguir adelante y cerrar los ciclos que correspondían. — ¿Debemos llamar a la puerta o acaso tienes una llave?

El chico se mantenía serio. Ahora que le miraba bien, se veía bastante demacrado. ¿Qué habían pasado con él en esas escasas horas? — No he venido con más haya de unos billetes... te estuve buscando toda la noche, no sabes cuánto me preocupaste. ¿Estabas con el estercolero?

Lo miró apretar los puños y desviar la mirada. — Por favor Yue, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

—No... no lo tenemos, pero necesito una respuesta en este instante. Por favor.

Cerró los ojos y contesto lo que su garganta guardaba —Te espere Yue, llame varias veces a tu móvil y nunca contestaste. Luego llego aquel hombre y me dijo lo de Akiho y yo...

**Pov Yue**

Absortó comprendió las palabras de Sakura "llego aquel hombre y me dijo lo de Akiho", ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Sabía del embarazo de Akiho? Su alma se tambaleo y temió preguntar.

Para sorpresa suya y de Sakura, su padre término saliendo por la puerta principal, en una extraña coincidencia se apresuró a jalarlos dentro de la casa. —Hijo, no sabes cuánto me alegro que ambos ya estén aquí, intente comunicarme contigo pero nunca pudo conectar la llamada.

Su trance se rompió al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su padre y su instinto paternal salió a flote. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo a Kei?

El viejo negó con la cabeza — Tu madre está con él, están armando un rompecabezas en la sala principal, pero ese no es problema. Recibí una llamada del hospital a nombre de un tal Kurogane, ha dicho que Kei se encuentra en peligro y que necesita hablar urgentemente contigo, está en la clínica central de Tokio. Al parecer todo tiene que ver con lo que paso anoche.

Sakura tomó la iniciativa a hablar y pregunto lo que él también deseaba saber. — ¿Anoche? No sabemos qué ha pasado.

Su padre suspiró largamente. —Hubo un atentado, los policías creen que se trataba de un hombre o hombres que querían atacar a alguien de la mansión, por los antecedentes debes creer que pensamos que venían por Kei. El mismo capitán de la policía central de Tokio se vio involucrado, hoy por la mañana anunciaron su fallecimiento ante la prensa local. No sabemos qué está pasando, pero tememos una fuerte represalia con la familia, alguien quiere hacernos daño. Ya he llamado a mis amigos de la milicia.

Habían tentado al tigre a que saliera de la cueva y lo había hecho. Con determinación olvido todos sus problemas y se concentró solo en el reto que tenía delante, esto era de vida o muerte. Debía proteger a su familia. — Debo contactar a mis hombres, padre por favor cuida de Sakura y de Kei, no permitas que nadie se acerque a la mansión, llama a tu servidumbre de confianza.

Sakura le tomó por el brazo antes de que se dispusiera a salir de la mansión — ¿Qué haces tonto? No puedes irte así, es peligroso no sabemos a qué te estas enfrentando.

Suavemente se deshizo del agarre de la castaña. — Si me quedo sin hacer nada, entonces en verdad estaremos en peligro, no permitiré que nadie más vuelva a lastimar a mi familia.

— ¡Entonces llévame contigo! Si quieren la vida de mi hijo tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver.

Después de mucho tiempo se dio la oportunidad de sonreír un poco. Sakura parecía una leona intentando defender a sus cachorros. —Lo sé... por esa razón lo mejor es que te quedes aquí. Si llegasen a venir directamente por ustedes, no tendré más tranquilidad al saber que tú estás aquí para protegerlos. Confía en mí, después de que contacte con algunas personas regresare.

No espero respuesta de la chica y de inmediato se dirigió a su auto, tomó su celular y lo cargo con la batería del transporte. Aceleró y llevo la dirección hacia el nosocomio, mientras muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Solo Kurogane podría contestas cada una de ellas y aclararle que había pasado exactamente esa noche.

* * *

**Pov Saito**

Se asombró con lo enorme que era el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, en su vida habría imaginado estar tan cerca de los aviones y menos aún, ¡subirse en uno! Los trenes, las torres y rascacielos eran completamente distintos a los de New York, pero eso no los hacia feos, al contrario todo parecía muy bonito y colorido.

Sostuvo su pequeña valija cuando bajó del taxi que lo transportaba tanto a él como a su abuelo — ¡Abuelito apresúrate! ¿Estás seguro que aquí se hospeda mi papá? ¿Mi mamá estará con él?

Wei le miró antes de alcanzarlo lentamente — Es esta la dirección, deberías tranquilizarte un poco pequeño. Tanto ajetreo le hace daño a mi viejo cuerpo. Probablemente le daremos un susto a tu padre, Shaoran jamás se imaginara como llegamos aquí.

Ladeó la cabeza con duda al ver reír a su abuelo — ¿No sabe que íbamos a venir?

—Bueno... el cree que estamos en New York, la verdad es que no le he dicho nada.

Wei tosió antes de estirarle la mano — Anda deja de preguntar tanto y vamos a su departamento, ya vendrá primero el interrogatorio de tu padre.

* * *

**Guest**: Bueno... Fay no aguanto TwT hay veces que por más que se quiera no se puede hacer mucho. Yue quizá pueda redimirse y hacer lo correcto, lo cosa está en saber si vera el camino que tiene enfrente. Shaoran han pensado mucho en la felicidad de Sakura, tiene un noble corazón.

**Yi Jie-san**: Nop, Sakura ya no está sola y Yue no podrá aprovecharse de eso, porque ahora Shaoran estará ahí, quiera o no, no le dejara el camino libre.

**Sakurale 27**: Tranquis que ya le llegara la hora a Yue, no olvidemos que siempre el universo busca el equilibrio y a veces la muerte es un escenario demasiado piadoso. Tiempo al tiempo, que Sakura y Shaoran se necesitan más que nunca, ahora nadie tiene la vida asegurada, eso es lo único que diré. Pensé en plantear el escenario con Tomoyo y Kurogane, pero a veces hay que beber un poco de otra fuente, quise cambiar para variar, con eso espero aprender de ello para replantear futuros escenarios en nuevas historias, digamos que ando experimentando Xd

**Pepsipez**: Por los pelos como dicen en mi rancho uwu La relación de Kurogane y Fay fue planteada para otros personajes, pero quise arriesgarme a cambiar un poco los papeles, después de todo nunca sabemos a dónde nos llevaran este tipo de experimentos, en lo personal a mí me termino de encantar, al final pocas veces los vemos planteados de esta manera. Espero que la conclusión de todo termine siendo un cierre aceptable, porque cada vez estamos más cerca. Gracias por el ánimo de verdad se aprecia un montón y que va, te deseo lo mejor, espero que los dioses de la inspiración te acompañen y ten fuerzas para terminar de escribir tu "Odisea", cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto. (Come frutas y verduras c': )

**Liz Padilla:** Bueno y el Fay se nos fue :'v tristemente a veces la vida no te da segundas oportunidades. Shaoran y Sakura aún tienen mucho que enfrentar, solo esperemos que aquello los fortalezca, por que no será nada fácil. Muchas gracias por el apoyo uwu te mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Cecilina:** Buenas, buenas, desde la hermosa ciudad de México uwu me alegro que te gustando la historia y es como dicen más vale tarde que nunca Xd Espero que la historia no sea confusa por momentos, ya que a veces coordinar tantos escenarios es un poco difícil, pero ya veraz que lo que viene espero les sorprenda. Te mando muchos abrazos, emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto. De verdad, ¡muchas gracias por tus sinceros comentarios! Por aquí seguiré escribiendo.

Buenas a todos chicos, aquí me tienen con un cap nuevo, disculpen si tarde un poco pero he estado armando un rompecabezas uwu de la vida :'v En fin, espero que lo disfrutaran mucho y claro, no olviden dejar un review con su comentario al respecto, todos son bien recibidos, los leo con cuidado y aprecio, así que los aliento a escribir uno (les hablo a ustedes fantasmones :v). Cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazo y mis mejores deseos. Vinsmoke fuera.


	29. Chapter 29

**Discleimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Dejemos que el compás suene y entre la música de los dioses luchemos por no derramar más sangre inocente, luchemos por no dejarnos vencer ante la adversidad.

_"No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos."_

\- Friedrich Schiller

CAPITULO XXIX - "Padre"

**Pov Shaoran**

Apenas se había alejado unas cuantas calles de aquella mansión cuando sintió una incomodidad abrumarlo, mentiría si aseverara que se sentía seguro dejando a Sakura con el maldito de Tsukishiro, sin embargo sabía que parte del camino que ella debía recorrer tenía que hacerlo "sola", nadie más podría llegar al corazón del pequeño más que sus padres y él no podía interponerse.

Suspiró frustrado mientras e detenía un segundo a contemplar la urbe. Carros, ruido, personas caminando de un lado a otro mientras la ciudad terminaba de despertar, de cierta manera Tokio era parecido a New York, sin embargo aquel sitio no se sentí como su "hogar" distaba mucho de serlo. Continuo su caminata hasta que se decidió por tomar un taxi que le regresara al departamento, tenía que arreglar el acondicionamiento de Nibelungo, estando él tan lejos del lobo también le preocupaba su situación, probablemente él se encontraba ansioso con sus nuevos cuidadores y si no lograba integrarse con ellos, probablemente perderían la única oportunidad que tenían de liberarla. Al llegar a su destino pagó con unas cuantas monedas y bajó del vehículo, ahora también recordaba que sus escasos fondos se estaban agotando. Arrugó el rostro preocupado, ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría si el dinero estaba por terminarse?

Sin ánimo llego al edificio y al cruzar la puerta sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por la cintura mientras le apretaban. Confundido bajó su mirada para observar al pequeño infante que se aferraba a él. Sus manos temblaron pero no se movió. ¿Acaso tan rápido se había vuelto loco? ¿Ya estaba alucinando cosas? Lo más lógico era dudar de su cordura hasta que lo vio, en el fondo de la entrada el viejo Wei le sonreía.

Percibió como aquellos bracitos le apretaban un poco más fuerte y regreso su atención al niño. — Papá... ¿no estas feliz de vernos? — Cristalinas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de Saito y el no pudo resistirlo más.

Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras rodeaba a su hijo en un abrazo eterno. Llevo la cabeza del pequeño a su pecho y le permitió llorar todo lo que necesitaba, apretó los dientes al escuchar su dolor. — Saito, campeón no llores, estoy aquí.

El infante se apartó un poco de su abrazo y se afirmó a su agarre — Tenía miedo, miedo de que tú y mamá no volvieran. Quise ser valiente, lo juro, pero... pero, ¿Qué tal si olvidaban de mí?

Negó con la cabeza — Eres nuestro hijo, no podríamos olvidarte, por favor no piensas en esas tonterías.

De apoco soltó al muchacho cuando este empezó a ceder sus lágrimas. Miró a Wei y muchas preguntas asaltaron su mente. — Wei, deja que meta sus cosas al apartamento. Creo que tengo un poco de arroz para preparar.

El viejo asintió mientras tomaba su maleta y entraban juntos, rápidamente se acomodaron en la pequeña mesa — Veo Shaoran que has estado ocupado.

Al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre detuvo sus acciones. — He estado buscando

— Lo sé, no habría pensado otra cosa, sin embargo...

Posó una mano en el hombro del viejo y detuvo sus palabras. — Porque no mejor me dejas prepararle algo de comer a Saito y a ti también. Después podemos hablar más tranquilos, el viaje debió ser largo y quiero que se recuperen un poco.

Saito sonrió al escucharlo e hizo aquella pregunta que temía escuchar — ¿Cuándo vuelve mamá? Me gustaría que ella me cocinara

Detuvo su respiración mientras maldecía por dentro — Yo... veraz ella aún tiene...

Wei le sonrió — Anda Saito, acabas de reunirte con tu padre, deberías apreciarlo un poco más o lo harás sentir triste, no te preocupes que estoy seguro que veraz a tu madre cuando sea el momento. Confía en mí.

El niño desconcertado bajó la mirada y asintió en silencio. Le dolía verle así de melancólico. — Prometo que pronto te llevare con ella, solo dame un poco más de tiempo, ella esta arreglando algunas cosas.

— Por cierto Shaoran no es que no aprecie el gesto, pero... ¿desde cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

Su rostro se oscureció mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su semblante. No quería admitir que en este tiempo también había estado practicando para prepararle la comida a Sakura y Saito —¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!, porque no mejor te sientas y esperas a que el arroz esté listo.

**Pov Wei**

En su vida había visto a Shaoran tan feliz, ahora contemplaba al muchacho que en sus recuerdos volvía a ser ese niño amable que estaba fascinado con sus muñecos de lobos y tigres, que sonreía y se sonrojaba cuando era incomodado. Dejando ver en el fondo a aquel ser de noble corazón y delicados sentimientos. Veía entre visiones al jovencito que en la plenitud de su infancia lamentablemente fue enterrado en una coraza desde que sus padres fueran asesinados y que ahora resurgía, gritando con vigor su presencia en este mundo le así rejuvenecer. Indirectamente, verlo contento le trajo mucha paz, porque aun recordaba el dolor de sostenerlo cuando bajaban los féretros aquel fatídico día lleno de bruma, si bien el siempre visitaba las tumbas de sus viejos amigos, Shaoran no volvió a pisar el cementerio donde descansaban sus padres. Siempre se preguntó; ¿Había sido un buen padre con Shaoran? ¿Acaso siquiera se había acercado a serlo?

Se sintió más que satisfecho al ver a padre e hijo conviviendo mientras cocinaban, las sonrisas de Shaoran eran naturales y cada vez más espontaneas con Saito. Ese mocoso y la chiquilla japonesa de verdad le habían ayudado a cambiar. Dejó aquellos pensamientos rezagados y después de comer todos juntos recostaran a Saito en el sillón, el jet lag cobraba factura en el pequeño, por lo que lo dejaron dormir. Mientras ambos regresaban al pequeño comedor.

Se sentó con tranquilidad — Shaoran, he de decir que me alegro que hayas encontrado a tu compañera, pero no sé si sea muy aventurado de mi parte preguntar si ¿ella está bien?

Shaoran arrugó el ceño mientras se sentaba — Es complicado

Asintió lentamente — Entonces si es posible... ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco?

Miró a Shaoran dudar antes de contarle lo que había pasado desde su llegada a aquel lugar. — Como veraz ella no puede volver con nosotros así de fácil.

Se llevó un mano a la barbilla pensativo — Ya veo... ahora entiendo cuando dices que es complicado.

Vio al chico suspirar largamente — Voy a luchar por ella, vamos a luchar juntos.

— Entiendo. Aunque con la poca autoridad que me queda de haber sido yo el que te criara, es mi deber aconsejarte y llevarte los pies a la tierra, hijo.

**Pov Shaoran**

— ¿Crees que es imprudente lo que hago?

— No es eso. Shaoran han llamado desde México al zoológico de Central Park, hablan del estado de Nibelungo y del poco papel que has tomado en proceso de reintroducción, si bien mis amigos y yo hemos intentado cubrirte es indispensable que alguien se presente con Nibelungo, recuerda que la manutención del lobo no se paga sola y los fondos del programa no pueden costearse más tiempo.

Él lo sabía, pero no se le ocurría nada, de otra manera tendría que partir a México lo antes posible. — Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo irme.

— Aquí es donde entro yo, veraz los muchachos del zoológico aunque no lo parezca te aprecian bastante y hemos logrado juntar dinero para mantener a Nibelungo unas cuantas semanas más, además dos de mis chicos ya han ido a apoyarlo a la reserva.

Se sorprendió al escuchar que los trabajadores del zoológico habían hecho aquello por él — Vaya... nunca creí que ellos...

Wei sonrió he hizo un gesto de mano para que se acercara a escucharlo — Ellos me dijeron que te diera un mensaje: "Dile a ese imbécil que nos debe una, que cuide a la belleza de mujer que le acompañaba y al mocoso también"

Relajó su semblante y sonrió forzado — Son una manada de monos idiotas

El anciano rio con ganas — Y también huelen como unos, pero que va, ellos valoran la ayuda que les dabas en el zoológico, quizá para ti no sea mucho, pero ellos te querían y te apreciaban, porque sabemos que en el fondo no solo cuidadas de los animales, sino también cuidabas de ellos.

Desvió su mirada contrariado — No digas tonterías. Mejor explícame ¿cómo es que llagaron aquí?

El viejo se mantuvo sería mientras buscaba en uno de sus bolcillos, sacó dos pasaportes y le entregó uno — Si es eso lo que quieres saber, solo te pido que no te enfades. Era la única manera de hacer que Saito pudiera viajar conmigo.

Desconcertado abrió el documento de identificación y miró los datos de Saito. Instantáneamente apretó aquello de manera tensa. — ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué esta registrado como Saito Hiragizawa?!

El hombre frente a él lo miró con parsimonia — Para que Saito pudiera obtener una identidad tuvimos que registrarlo ante un juez en New York, los Hiragizawa amablemente se ofrecieron y adoptaron a Saito en su familia, ahora legalmente es su hijo, con esta autoridad pudieron expedirme un permiso para que el niño viajara conmigo. Además, después de convivir con él este tiempo, Eriol y Tomoyo incluso dejaron entre ver la posibilidad de hacerse cargo completamente del pequeño, le han tomado mucho cariño y creen no será problema que...

Gruñó con fuerza y alzó la voz, furioso golpeo la mesa con uno de sus puños — ¡No! ¡No permitiré que le alejen de mí! Si ese desgraciado de Eriol cree que está jugando con nosotros le daré la paliza de su vida, ¡no necesitaba de su estúpida ayuda o caridad!

Wei no se inmutó ante sus palabras — ¡Contrólate tonto! O tus gritos despertaran a Saito, no dejes que la cólera se te suba a la cabeza y piensa un poco, era la única manera, además ellos no quieren quitarte al niño, solo te dejan ver una posibilidad.

Respiró agitado mientras apretaba su puño — ¿Cómo puedo darle mi apellido a Saito? No quiero que sea un Hiragizawa.

— Eso no importa por ahora, lo podrás hacer después, es lo de menos, con el permiso y nuestros pasaportes fue fácil venir aquí.

Se relajó un poco bajando sus hombros — ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? ¿Acaso ellos también costearon el viaje de ambos?

El anciano negó con la cabeza y buscó de entre su maleta una bolsa de papel —Hombre he trabajado toda mi vida y no he tenido muchos gastos, vivo en el zoológico porque me gusta estar ahí, así que digamos que mi fondo de retiro es bastante grande y ahora que lo traes al tema, un viejo lobo como yo, no lo necesita, por eso quiero que tengas esto.

Tomó la bolsa con duda y observo una cuantiosa cantidad de dólares. Sorprendió dejo el saco en la mesa. — Wei debes estar bromeando... no puedo aceptarlo. Este dinero es tuyo, no puedes desperdiciarlo en estas cosas. Ni lo pienses yo me hare cargo de todo y te pagare cuando...

— ¡Claro que puedes aceptarlo y lo vas a hacer! Shaoran, quiero que tengas la plata, en este momento la necesitas y es mi deber ayudarte, te guste o no, te críe, vele por tu educación y cuide de ti con mucho cariño sin esperar nada, ¿y sabes por qué? Tu mejor que nadie debes saberlo. Porque aunque mi sangre no corra por tus venas, también eres mi amado y preciado hijo.

* * *

**Pov Clow**

Yue había desaparecido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por nada. Tenía que hablar seriamente con él acerca de lo sucedido. — Sé que mi hijo es un completo idiota, pero quizá esta vez lo mejor sea que esperemos un poco Sakura. La situación es delicada.

La mujercita volteó a verlo y en su mirada solo encontró preocupación — Lo siento señor Clow, ¿podría llevarme con mi hijo?

Asintió con lentitud y tristeza — Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado y no solo me refiero a lo de Kei, Yuko y yo hemos hablado de lo mal que nos hemos portado contigo, de lo injustos que fuimos, de corazón nosotros... lo sentimos.

La chica negó con la cabeza — Entiendo el dolor que pasaron por lo de Yukito, no tienen por qué disculparse, solo quiero estar con mi hijo por favor.

No la contradijo, se preguntaba ahora ¿Cómo pudo haberle dado la espalda a mujer tan noble? La llevo a la habitación donde su esposa y nieto convivían. — Kei estaba muy alterado por lo de su divorcio, pero creo que ahora está un poco más tranquilo, Yuko y yo lo hemos cuidado personalmente, aun no le hemos dicho nada de lo que sucedió afuera de la mansión y creemos que lo mejor será no mencionarlo.

**Pov Sakura**

Un fuerte dolor se apodero de su estómago y llevo una mano intentando aminorarlo, ese no era un buen momento para que su sistema decayera, debía aguantar un poco, solo un poco más. Respiro pausadamente mientras caminaba detrás de Clow, por ahora primero debía hablar con Kei.

Entró con seguridad y visualizo a su pequeño, este de inmediato al verla se ocultó a las espaldas de su abuela. —Kei, ¿podemos hablar? Te extrañe mucho y no me gusta que estés enfadado.

El niño se aferró a la ropa de su abuela antes de que esta le alentara a acercarse. — Vamos Kei, tu madre te extraña y quiere hablar contigo. Iré por un poco de agua para todos.

El pequeño desvió su mirada. — Hijo sé que es difícil lo que estás pasando, pero hay cosas que los adultos pueden y no pueden hacer. Tu padre y yo, ya no podemos estar juntos, pero eso no significa que te dejemos de querer.

Vio las lágrimas en los ojos del pequeño — ¿Dónde está papá?

Limpió con cuidado su rostro mientras le respondía. — Ha tenido un problema, pero no tardara en volver, Kei quiero que sepas que te amamos mucho y eso no va a cambiar.

— ¿Es por qué me porte tan mal? ¿Por eso ya no se quieren? ¿Por eso se van a separar?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y negó rápidamente — Claro que no, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Kei la abrazó y se aferró a ella. — Yo sé que papá se ha portado muy mal contigo, te ha lastimado mucho mamá, ¿es por qué él se volvió un hombre malo?

Correspondió el abrazo y se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos. Sentía la garganta seca — No Kei, tu padre es un buen hombre, es responsable, fuerte y perseverante, él te ama mucho, te protege y cuida, ha velado por tu bienestar, tu educación y salud, para él eres su mundo entero desde el primer día que te vio. Él no es un hombre malvado, es tu padre y te adora con todo su corazón, no debes dudarlo.

* * *

**Pov Kurogane**

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación las afueras del hospital, aunque los médicos le insistían en que debía descansar, él no podía estar quieto. El periódico tenía en su portada el asesinato del capitán de la policía de Tokio y en contra portada el degollamiento de un mercenario. Se llevó una mano al rostro con pesar y dejo él periódico en la cama. Esperaba que Yue hubiera recibido su mensaje lo antes posible, necesitaba salir lo antes posible de aquel sanatorio. Se masajeó con cuidado su brazo, sintiendo como el efecto de los analgésicos desaparecían aunque ese era su menor dolor, su alma se sentía marchita, seca y ardiente como una colilla de cigarro usada. Se percibía de nuevo solo, sin sus padres, sin Fay la vida le demostraba que había llegado solo al mundo y probablemente se iría de la misma manera. Cerró los ojos intentando que sus pensamientos se aclararan, ya tendría tiempo de llorar después, primero debía buscar al culpable de todo aquello. Regreso a su cama y se sentó esperando, quizá fueron 40 minutos cuando un Yue de apariencia desalineada entro a su cuarto.

Se observaron mutuamente por largo rato — ¿Qué está pasando Kurogane? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Endureció su mirada y se dirigió al Tsukishiro — Quien los está cazando ha endurecido sus tácticas, si al principio parecía ser sutil, ahora ha cambiado su modo de actuar. Debemos prepararnos para ataques cada vez más directos, no vacilara en agredirnos.

— Escuche que el capitán de policía falleció, no creí que la situación fuera tan grave pero ahora que veo por tus heridas es notorio que me equivoque.

Bajó su mirada — El capitán D. Flourite me ayudo a detener aquel atentado, un hombre intento disparar contra alguien de tu familia, por el antecedente de la intoxicación de Kei, estoy casi seguro que él era el blanco, aunque no dudo que después fueran a ir por tus padres.

Yue se quedó petrificado antes su palabras — ¡No dejare que toquen a mi familia!

Negó con lentitud — Hace algunos días un investigador me contacto, dijo que Fujitaka Kinomoto le había contratado para un caso que implicaba a tu esposa, pero él se había quedado corto en la investigación, no conseguía avanzar así que pregunto en el bajo mundo y consiguió mi contacto, quería que le ayudara, sin embargo lo vi como algo peligroso, creí que era un novato cualquiera, pero se trataba de un ex militar de renombre, su nombre Hayata Hirako. Quizá no habría sido mala idea escucharlo.

El hombre desconcertado le contesto — ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? Creí que estábamos hablando de mi familia.

Tomó el periódico y se lo extendió — Lo que sea que estaba buscando lo ha matado. Ha sido degollado y ayer por la noche encontraron el cadáver, lo que Fujitaka estuvo buscando tenía que ver con Sakura y sin lugar a dudas esas revelaciones también ponen en peligro a estos delincuentes. Quieren la cabeza de los Tsukishiro y Kinomoto, parece ser que el cuello de Kei es su primordial objetivo. Este investigador Hayata fue demasiado osado y le costó la vida, por la misma estupidez Fay perdió la suya, no podemos derrochar más tiempo. Necesitamos actuar ya.

El Tsukishiro asintió — ¿Qué debemos hacer?

— En principio sácame de aquí, no tengo el tiempo para lamerme las heridas como un perro sarnoso. Después necesito que me acompañes a la estación de policía, debemos recuperar todos los archivos que Fay generó y por ultimo hay que visitar al padre de Kaho, debemos conocer a Fei Wang Reed.

* * *

**Pov Akiho**

Aquella noche llego a su departamento desconcertada, por lo que no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la velada, en verdad agradecía que Yuna no estuviera en el lugar, porque sus pensamientos estaban invadidos, de alguna manera ella estaba embarazada de Yue y cierta frustración le invadió. Se supone que era parte de su plan que así pasara, pero... ¿por qué se sentía tan perdida? Había aceptado el engaño del embarazo, pero jamás se imaginó que en verdad sucediera de aquella manera, en su mente ella tendría un mocoso, pero no de Yue, sino de Yuna.

Después de beber un café por la mañana, llamó a su padre para contarle de lo ocurrido. Él parecía bastante divertido y le aseguro que le depositaria pronto para la manutención del mes. Colgó cansada y se preguntó en su mente, muy en el fondo, si ¿todo aquello en verdad valía la pena...?

* * *

**ying-fa-ch:** Más vale tarde que nunca la actualización llegara uwu

**Guest:** Shaoran ama a Sakura y no dejara que nadie en su camina le intimide, no tendrá mucho monetariamente que en coraje Yue no puede compararse, sabe que Shaoran es un rival que sin lugar a dudas tiene las cualidades para llevarse a Sakura de su "lado", aunque realmente la pelea la haya perdido hace mucho. Kurogane es la creación de muchas circunstancias difíciles, la vida le dará lo que se merece tarde o temprano. Mil gracias por el ánimo y muchos saludos desde la bella Ciudad de México uwu

**Liz Padilla:** Bueno aquí estoy con nuevo cap uwu Lo de Fay y Kurogane es complicado, la vida actua de extrañas manera y a veces los finales no siempre serán felices :'v Saku y Shao aún tienen retos por delante, veremos cómo los enfrentan, porque no solo son ellos, hay niños de por medio que son quienes menos merecen sufrir. Yue por su parte me guardare los comentarios xD Muchas gracias por el apoyo, aquí seguimos. Saludos.

Buenas mis fantasmones y fieles lectores uwu les dejo con otro bello capitulo, no olviden dejar sus opiniones con un hermoso review que canalice sus energía en gasolina que me impulse a escribir, por dios que tengo que actualizar muchas historias y me hago bolas xD De todo corazón les mando muchas emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	30. Chapter 30

**Discleimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Hace mucho que no tecleaba un capitulo tan largo, disfrute mucho mientras lo escribía que mi corazón y mente querían gritar en tantas partes, espero que esos sentimientos se vean plasmados en cada palabra y lo disfruten tanto o igual que yo. Aunque tuve un debate interno sobre dividirlo en dos o no, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo tal cual salió de mi corazón (que cursi xD) En fin, disfruten el capítulo.

_"El dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional."_

\- Buda

CAPITULO XXX - "Destino"

**Pov Kurogane**

Atreves de las ventanas del auto de Tsukishiro podía observar el movimiento de la ciudad, de un lado a otro, entre movimientos continuos las personas se desplazaban, como ratas en un laberinto invisible. Yue se mantuvo en silencio mientras se dirigían al cuartel general de la policía y agradeció esos instantes de tranquilidad, sus malditas heridas empezaban a doler. En cuanto llegaron al lugar bajó del vehículo para recuperar aquella documentación que necesitaban, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con una escolta funeraria que sostenía entre sus manos el uniforme de su capitán caído en batalla, que a su vez izaban la bandera de la estación a media asta, en un muestra clara de luto.

Un nudo creció en su garganta — Con que le ofrecen honores a su cuerpo, esto no tendría que haber sido así.

Yue negó con la cabeza — No entiendo lo que dices Kurogane

Frunció el ceño — No debes hacerlo, deme unos minutos y traeré los papeles que necesitamos.

Entre la mirada de reclutas y oficiales se abrió paso hasta la oficina de Fay, donde inmediatamente fue detenido por varios policías.

— Lo conocemos, usted es el amigo del capitán, ¿You ou Kurogane? debe saber que está prohibido que este aquí, nadie puede mover nada del gabinete del capitán. Son las pruebas que necesitamos para ayudar a esclarecer su asesinato.

Detuvo su actuar para observarles — Él ya no está y este caso me pertenece.

— Debe saber que lo que hace es ilegal, ahora mismo podríamos aprenderlo por desobediencia a la autoridad y usurpación de material propiedad del departamento de policía.

Con torpeza intento enderezar su cuerpo, la molestia en sus heridas lo hacían retorcer de manera patética — Muévanse, no tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes.

Un recluta se acercó a él mientras tomaba sus esposas — Tranquilícese, ahora acérquese con las manos en alto y entréguese, esto se acabó Kurogane.

Apretó sus dientes sintiendo como su paciencia empezar a salirse de control — Escuchen, estoy seguro que Fay trabajó mucho tiempo aquí e inevitablemente habrá creado muchos vínculos con ustedes, pero díganme que esos lazos con el poco tiempo que tienen de conocerme son más fuertes que aquellos que yo sostuve con él, nadie de aquí debió ser indiferente a nuestro trato.

Un oficial de gran envergadura arrebato las esposas al cadete que tenía enfrente. Su placa un poco más grande a la del resto tenía un grabado "teniente Hamura" era un claro indicio que ahora él estaba a cargo ante la ausencia de su compañero — Somos oficiales de policía, orgullosos de pertenecer al gran departamento de la central de Tokio, no juegue con nosotros pensando que somos novatos. Hemos perdido a nuestro capitán y pides que confiemos en ti por unas cuantas palabras que puede vendernos cualquier estafador, independientemente de lo que observáramos entre usted y el capitán, aquí solo importan los hechos. No se llevara nada de aquí, menos aun si el único aval que tenemos es la palabra de un investigador de bajo mundo. Las ratas más grandes de la mafia japonesa.

— Entonces déjenme tomar ese papel a mí.

Yue entro a la sala con mirada seria. ¿En qué momento le había seguido? — Yo tomare la responsabilidad de esa documentación, supongo que no tendrán problemas en tomar la palabra de uno de los empresarios más poderosos de Japón.

Aquellos policías dudaron antes de que el teniente Hamura se pusiera enfrente — El capitán solía ser muy rudo con todos nosotros, era terco y exigía que siempre estuviéramos alertas para evitar perder el cuello en batalla, por eso nos sorprende que él haya muerto protegiéndolo, en un acto completamente fuera de protocolo. Escuchen bien, no importa de quien sea la palabra, incluso si es del primer ministro, no podemos hacernos a un lado de este caso, pero... les ofrezco seguir trabajando juntos, pueden utilizar su oficina y nuestros recursos estarán a su disposición, solo si prometen que esto lo resolveremos entre todos, de manera legal y con ayuda de la estación.

Sus piernas no soportaban más estar en pie. En silencio se sentó en aquella silla que había pertenecido a su compañero y en la que tantas veces lo miró comer rosquillas mientras acomoda su papeleo. Observó a todos esos oficiales, parecía aquello una lucha de carroñeros por un pedazo de carne. Analizando sus opciones, frunció el ceño. — De acuerdo. Entonces, si trabajamos juntos ¿alguien podría conseguirme algo de morfina? Mi maldito hombro y pierna están jodiendo.

El teniente con desconfianza hizo un gesto de mano hacía sus compañeros — Tráiganle una ampolleta y un café. Asegúrense de que no saquen nada.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Paso toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto y no llego a otra conclusión, movía insistentemente el celular entre sus manos sabiendo exactamente que debía hacer, tenía que llamar a Sakura, entendía que era difícil la situación pero Saito también merecía verla, tenía que contactar con ella por el bien del pequeño.

Suspiró relajando sus músculos y tecleo el número. El sonido de espera le pareció eterno hasta que la escuchó contestar. — _Hola, ¿eres tu Shaoran?_

Tragó grueso antes de contestar — Lamento molestar en este momento, sé que prometí esperar, pero hoy por la mañana al regresar al departamento me encontré con algo peculiar que me ha obligado a llamarte.

— _¿Peculiar? ¿Todo está bien Shaoran? ¡¿No te ha pasado nada verdad?! _

Sintió alegría al escuchar la preocupación de la castaña — Tranquila, estoy bien. Pero hay alguien quien me ha visitado y quizá esa persona a diferencia mía, si necesita verte.

El silencio en la línea se prolongó por varios segundos antes de escuchar de nuevo la voz de su compañera — _No... ¿No me estas mintiendo, verdad? ¡¿Saito está contigo?!_

Sonrió al escuchar cierta alegría en la voz de Sakura, ¿Cómo lo había intuido tan rápido? Incluso él que lo había visto en carne propia, había dudado. — Llegó aquí con Wei esta mañana, es larga la historia pero puedo decirte que a partir de ahora no planeo dejarle solo. Me preguntaba sin embargo, si ¿crees tener la oportunidad de quizá visitarnos pronto? Él no a...

La chica le interrumpió abruptamente cortando sus palabras — _¡Claro que sí! Tonto no tienes que preguntarlo. También lo extraño, no sabes cuánto necesito verlo y abrazarlo, asegurarme de que está bien. Aunque ahora mismo la situación con Kei se ha agravado, el atentado también parece que fue contra alguien de la familia Tsukishiro, necesito hablar contigo sobre eso. Sin embargo haré todo lo posible por visitarlos cuanto antes._

— Si tienes problemas, puedo ir en este mismo instante.

— _No es necesario, prometo que te contare todo cuando nos veamos._

Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos — Cuídate y si sucede algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Cortó la llamada después de una despedida corta. Quizá debería distraerse un poco y seguir practicando en la cocina, después de todo, otra lección que Sakura le transmitió es que la comida podía llevar mensajes implícitos de una manera simple. Los sentimientos eran algo que ningún platillo de restaurante podría igualar.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

La llamada de Shaoran le tomó por sorpresa mientras jugaba con Kei, sin embargo se alegró mucho de haberla recibido. Ahora parecían que las cosas mejoraban un poco.

Guardó el celular y se dispuso a salir de aquella cocina para reunirse con su hijo, cuando Yuko le detuvo.

— Sakura... ¿podemos hablar?

Intrigada asintió mientras observaba a esa hermosa mujer — Claro, ¿hay algo que quiera preguntarme?

La Tsukishiro sonrió tranquila — No exactamente, quiero disculparme contigo por todo lo que paso en nuestra ausencia, por no haber intervenido en el conflicto que desato la muerte de Yukito. Lo lamento pequeña, fuimos cómplices de tu dolor al haber callado a las acciones de Yue. Estamos sumamente avergonzados.

Pensó con cuidado sus palabras antes de contestar — Clow hablo de lo mismo señora Tsukishiro, se lo dije a él. No hay por que lamentarlo, todos cometemos errores.

— ¿Perdonaras los que ha hecho mi hijo?

Aquella pregunta la descoloco por completo — Hay cosas que yo... que yo quiero dejar atrás, todo lo que pasamos esos oscuros años no quiero recordarlo, pero si odiara a Yue no me permitiría ni siquiera tenerlo cerca, la verdad es que de cierta manera ya lo he perdonado. Al final también se equivocó, ha sido la ira la que habló por tantos años, ahora intenta redimirse, intenta esclarecer el caso de Yukito y probar mi inocencia, más importante de corazón se preocupa por Kei y por todo lo que está pasando ahora, se podría decir que lo aprecio.

La mujer la tomó de la mano maternalmente y bajó la voz — Pero supongo no lo suficiente si el divorcio es inminente, las heridas deben ser demasiado profundas.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Perdona, decía que si algo sucede no dudes en decirnos, Clow y yo aremos todo lo posible por ayudarles. Quizá por ahora, lo mejor será que tomemos un poco de café mientras esperamos a que regrese Yue. Todos estamos demasiado tensos por la situación.

* * *

**Pov Yue **

Esos policías habían resultado más comprensibles de lo que pensaba, aunque Kurogane insistía en no confiar por completo en ellos.

El pelinegro cogió una carpeta y se la mostró, diversas fotos estaban dentro — Fei Wang Reed es el hombre al que queremos llegar, aunque es el padre de Kaho puedo decir que su parecido realmente es poco. Debió ser que ha heredado la mayoría de sus rasgos de su madre.

— ¿Su madre?

Kurogane hizo un gesto de poca importancia con su mano — No nos interesa, Fei Wang al parecer estuvo casado antes, pero la mujer según los expedientes ya está muerta. Nada de importancia más allá de una falla cardiaca.

Asintió en silencio — ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos ahora?

El investigador no dejaba de revisar los archivos de aquella oficina. — Con todo el ajetreo me he enterado que el estafador de Fujimoto y la arpía de Kaho salieron libres esta mañana al no tener pruebas contundentes contra ellos, sin Fay tampoco tenemos autoridad suficiente para volverlos a arrestar, el teniente Hamura jamás permitiría una acto fuera de la "ley", si no conseguimos más pruebas contra ellos, no podremos hacer nada. Todo lo que tenemos recopilado, incluyendo el video alterado y las conjeturas quizá sean suficientes para exhumar de culpa a Sakura, pero no lo serán para atrapar o señalar a un culpable.

Golpeó el escritorio con uno de sus puños — ¡No puedes hablar enserio! Después de todo ¿aún no tenemos nada? Deberíamos ir directamente por el padre de Kaho.

— Mis instintos me dicen que debemos seguir este camino, pero sin pruebas aunque ellos apesten a sangre, no podremos llevarlos a la corte, ¡entiéndelo Tsukishiro! Estoy igual de frustrado que tú, pero no puedo ser imprudente, la soberbia de pensar en que lo tenía todo controlado ya le costó la vida a alguien que apreciaba.

Guardó silencio entendiendo sus palabras — Lo siento, esto es una pesadilla.

— No, aun no. Esta o estas personas no han logrado hacer el daño que quieren, así que por mucho seguimos llevando la delantera por el simple hecho de estar vivos. Si ampliamos el panorama incluso debemos agradecer que tenemos aliados que podrían jugar un papel importante.

Levantó una ceja con duda — ¿Quién más? Solo somos tú, yo y Sakura.

Kurogane negó con uno de sus dedos — Error, tenemos de nuestro lado a tu familia, a los Kinomoto y a Li Shaoran.

Gruñó al escuchar ese nombre — ¡No te burles de mí! ¿El maldito estercolero de que podría servirnos? Ese desgraciado de Shaoran no es más que otra piedra en mi camino, un bastardo que no debió haber nacido.

— Quizá sea una piedra en tu camino, pero ante mis ojos en este momento es un cuchillo de fina plata. Parece ser que él aprecia de gran manera a Sakura y esa es una gran arma, podemos estar seguros de que la "protegerá" de ser necesario, incluyendo la opción que podría ayudarnos en la investigación si eso hace "feliz" a Kinomoto. Confiar en un hombre como él es mucha ventaja, por sus expedientes en el zoológico, no podemos discutir que tienen buena forma física y sabrá usar armas de fuego por experiencia en el manejo de los animales.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. — Me niego a tratar con esa rata.

Kurogane se levantó con esfuerzo mirándolo retadoramente — ¡Reacciona de una vez Tsukishiro! Dime si tu ego y caprichos ¿valen más que la seguridad de toda tu familia?

Retrocedió ante esas palabras — Mi familia lo es todo.

— Entonces no hay discusión lo visitaremos en cuanto podamos, en prioridad estará hablar con Sakura y reunirnos con los Kinomoto, quizá algo de lo que haya investigado Fujitaka pueda servirnos. El bajó mundo también es otra opción que deberíamos considerar, quizá si insistimos alguien se atreva a hablar un poco más de Fei Wang Reed si le llegamos al precio.

Derrotado no discutió antes sus argumentos — Sakura ya está en la casa de mis padres, podemos verla hoy mismo junto a ellos.

El investigador se sentó de nuevo — Es buena idea, así también podemos discutir cuando sería buen momento para ver a los Kinomoto. Del bajó mundo yo me encargo, si la estación de policía logra hacer una buena investigación judicial del atentando, quizá nos puedan ofrecer más datos en tres o quizá cuatro días, tiempo más que aceptable para armar varias estrategias y analizar contra que nos estamos enfrentando.

Estaba disgustado por pensar que el estercolero les ayudaría, pero ante la situación no había otra opción. Salieron de la estación y ayudó a Kurogane a subir a su auto. En sus pensamientos recordaba que también tendría que contactar con Riruka, aún quedaban asuntos que tratar con ella. En su delirio, antes de darse cuenta llego a la mansión Tsukishiro, entraron sin mayor problema a la propiedad después de identificarse con los guardias. Encontró a su familia en la sala principal mientras merendaban.

Miró a directamente a Sakura y a Kei, ambos jugaban con lo que parecía un muñeco de felpa. De inmediato su padre se acercó a recibirlo. — Hijo que alegría que estés bien, me empezaba a preocupar, puedo saber ¿Quién es el honorable caballero que te acompaña?

— Kurogane You ou, soy investigador de renombre. Estoy aquí por el caso de Yukito y los incidentes tan extraños que han vivido. Me gustaría hablar a fondo con ustedes, pero creo que un niño no debería escuchar esto.

— Soy Clow Tsukishiro, padre de Yue, mi esposa es esta bella dama de nombre Yuko. Veo por su aspecto joven Kurogane, que ha tenido días mejores. Podemos hablar en mi despacho, ahí hay una cómoda silla donde podrá sentarse y descansar. ¿No te importaría cuidar de Kei, Yuko?

Vio a su madre sonreír antes la petición del viejo — No hay problema, mientras me cuentes después cariño.

Kei se zafo del abrazo de su madre y corrió a abrazarlo. Escuchaba sus lamentos y quejidos, mientras sentía como su camisa se humedecía — ¡Papá! Mamá me dijo que me querían mucho y que los problemas que han tenido no son mi culpa, yo solo no quiero perderlos. ¡Los quiero mucho a los dos!

Se inclinó a su altura y cogió entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo. Claro que él no tenía la culpa, ahí el único culpable era él. ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que mortificarse por sus errores? — Llora Kei, llora todo lo que quieras, voy a estar ahí para cuando necesites hacerlo, hoy y siempre. Tu madre no miente, nunca dejaremos de quererte, pase lo que pase siempre seremos tus padres.

Sonrió al sentir cada vez más tranquila la respiración de Kei, ahora que estaba contra su pecho podía escuchar el aliento de su hijo junto con el latido de su corazón, necesitaba apreciarlo de cerca y percibir el lazo que les unía, no podía imaginarse ser odiado por él. — Debo discutir con tu madre, el abuelo y este hombre. Por qué no vas con la abuela y mientras juegan un poco de futbol, en cuanto terminemos de hablar jugaremos juntos.

El niño apenas se alejó, pudo distinguir en su rostro sus ojitos hinchados. — ¿Lo prometes?

Asintió lentamente — Lo prometo

Después que Kei se calmara, termino por acompañar a Sakura y a los demás al despacho de su padre. Aunque la plática fue larga, no fue tan productiva, su progenitor no tenía idea de quien podría querer lastimarlos, aunque alegaba que era sabio informarse antes de mover alguna pieza de ese complicado tablero de ajedrez. Cuando todo terminó Kurogane se retiró regresando a la estación de policía, a pesar de que le ofreció llevarlo, el parecía querer caminar, por lo que se negó a su propuesta. Esperaba que él tipo no tuviera problemas con las heridas que cargaba. Su padre le dejó solo con Sakura y solo entonces la abrazó con urgencia.

— Deja que dure un poco, en este momento lo necesito, aunque no sea real.

**Pov Sakura**

Se sintió descentrada pero permitió que Yue le envolviera en aquella muestra de afecto, regresándole el gesto lo rodeó con sus brazos no sabiendo el porqué de sus acciones. — Esta bien, creo que ha sido difícil para todos, lo que al menos mereces es poder relajarte un poco aunque solo sea de esta manera.

El chico se separó lentamente — Gracias Sakura, soy consciente de que ni siquiera merezco esto.

Desvió su mirada mientras llevaba su mano al cuello con algo de nerviosismo — Yue, ahora que podemos hablar, sé que en la investigación de New York te habrás enterado de que cuidaba de un niño pequeño.

Yue frunció el ceño — Si, Kurogane me contó todos los detalles.

— Se llama Saito y él ahora está aquí en Tokio.

Su exmarido estaba visiblemente sorprendido — ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Negó lentamente — No lo sé, pero necesito verlo, para mi él es tan importante como Kei, Saito ocupa un lugar importante en mi corazón.

El muchacho de largo cabello bajó su mirada y se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos — No tengo el derecho de hablar sobre ello, pero si en verdad lo deseas e iras a buscarlo, al menos deja que alguien de mi seguridad personal te dejé y te recoja. No quiero que corramos riesgos.

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

Había pasado solo un día desde que hablara con la castaña, pero sentía que los minutos eran eternos, estaba ansioso. No quería decepcionar a Saito que con tanto empeño había hecho varios dibujos para la castaña, como nota mental debía recordar comprarle más lápices, colores y quizás algunas pinturas. A las pocos minutos sus titubeos fueron despejados cuando la chica le contactó en una llamada para avisarle que los vería en su departamento, el siguiente día por la mañana. Saito gritó de alegría ante la noticia, ansioso por ver a Sakura termino por auxiliarlo en la cocina gran parte de aquella noche, mientras preparaba la harina de los fideos que dispondrían en un poco de udon.

Cuando el amanecer llego, preparó a Saito, se duchó y rasuró antes de ingresar a la escasa cocina que poseía su departamento, empezó a preparar el udon, esperaba en el fondo no terminar quemándolo como sus últimos 7 intentos anteriores, Saito no tardo en unírsele "ayudándole" de nuevo en aquella tarea, si se traba de cocinarle a Sakura el cachorro parecía ser el más entusiasmado en hacerlo. Wei insistió en salir a caminar por su cuenta, el viejo quería estar "solo" aunque para él eran claros sus verdaderos motivos, por lo cual no discutió.

— ¿Papá el udon es rico? Nunca antes lo había probado, parecen esas sopas instantáneas de vasito.

Analizó aquellas palabras y aclaró aquello al infante — Quizá no te lo he dicho antes, pero mis padres eran japoneses. Mi madre solía preparar udon en ocasiones especiales, esta receta intenta imitar un poco lo que ella solía hacer, es muy diferente a las sopas instantáneas que comíamos en New York, estos son fideos gruesos hechos a partir de harina fresca y el sabor es mil veces mejor.

— ¡Sí que se ven muy ricos! ¿Eso significa que el señor Wei sabe hacerlos porque es japonés? Entonces... ¿dónde está mi abuelita?

Contrariado prefirió guardar silencio algunos segundos no sabiendo que contestar — Si, Wei es japonés, pero no me refería a él... antes que él cuidara de mí, tuve dos padres que nacieron justo aquí en un bajó distrito de Tokio, ellos eran zoólogos al igual que yo, mi padre era biólogo y mi madre era veterinaria, ambos tenía muy buena amistad con el viejo rabioso de Wei.

El pequeño sonrió y con inocencia continuó preguntándole — ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿También son mi abuelitos verdad? ¿Son muy viejos? ¿Viven cerca de aquí? ¡¿Puedo hacerles regalos?! ¡La señorita Tomoyo me enseñó a hacer pajaritos de papel, les puedo llevar algunos!

Sintió un viejo malestar en su garganta y en la boca de su estómago una opresión — A ellos... no podrás conocerlos. Cuando era joven salieron de viaje y murieron en un accidente.

Saito le miró con tristeza — ¿Eso significa que no podremos verlos, verdad?

Asintió en silencio — Quizá no puedas convivir con ellos, pero aprovechando que estamos aquí podríamos visitar sus tumbas, estoy seguro que donde quiera que estén se alegraran de verte.

Los ojos de Saito brillaron ante sus palabras — ¿Eso crees papá? Entonces me esforzare por aprender más cosas, para que cuando los vea estén orgullosos. Les llevare muchos pajaritos de papel, también... ¿Podemos comprarles flores?

Sonrió con nostalgia. Ojala sus padres hubieran podido conocer a Sakura y a Saito. — Les fascinaran tus pajarillos, además a mi madre le encantaban los claveles rosados, mi padre solía hacerle ramos enormes, quizá podamos conseguir algunos en una florería de por aquí. Pero tranquilo, aun si no los encontramos estoy seguro que ellos ya están muy felices de saber que tienen un nieto como tú Saito. Por ahora, por qué no mejor nos dejamos de charla y lavas todos los vegetales del udon, Sakura no debe tardar en llegar y no podemos desperdiciar ningún minuto más.

El pequeño corrió a realizar su tarea mientras él analizaba que tanto su vida había cambiado aquellos días. Una lágrima escapo dejando la visible marca de su camino por su mejilla, de inmediato con su mano la limpió con molestia. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan blando?

Saito le había hecho recordar la razón por la cual cuantos más años pasaban, evitaba con mayor empeño mirar su retrato en el espejo... porque cada vez que lo observaba, al ver su reflejo sentía como este le devolvía la mirada, mostrándole la viva imagen de su padre y los gentiles ojos de su madre.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Llegó al edificio con incertidumbre, pero el corazón rebosando de tranquilidad, tras las puertas del departamento de Shaoran se encontraba Saito, su pequeño estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, después de tanto tiempo podría abrazarlo, estando segura de que no desaparecería como si de un sueño se tratase. Dejó de titubear y con paso apresurado termino su recorrido hasta que su puño tocó con insistencia aquella madera fría. Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

— ¡Mami! — Los brazos de Saito no le permitieron moverse y tampoco lo necesito, se agacho a su altura y lo abrazó con la misma intensidad con la cual el infante se aferraba a ella, sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban lo apretó contra su pecho.

Acogía al pequeño con delicadeza — ¡Saito, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba!

El niño sollozó junto a ella por largo rato hasta que la voz de Shaoran los hizo separase — Extrañamente estoy teniendo un deja vu y es extraño verlo desde aquí.

Ante las palabras del muchacho término por levantarse mientras secaba las lágrimas de su hijo con las mangas de su propia blusa — Así debe ser Shaoran, este es un momento especial.

Vio al chico levantar una ceja en un gesto dudoso — Nunca dije que no lo fuera, lo que me molesta es que me ignoren, no soy una pintura ni un cuadro.

Saito río al escuchar a Shaoran — ¡Papá también quiere un abrazo mamá!

**Pov Shaoran**

Se sonrojó ante la proposición que el pequeño le instó a Sakura. ¡Qué diablos! ¡Él no estaba enfadado por eso, bueno si lo estaba... pero no por que...! ¡Rayos, tontos pensamientos extraños! — Saito mejor entremos de una vez a merendar, o la comida se estropeara.

Sin aviso alguno Sakura lo jaló delicadamente por el cuello antes unir sus labios ante un acto precipitado que no tardo en corresponder, lo necesitaba más que nada y estaba seguro que ella también. El beso termino de manera lenta, mientras saboreaba el momento. — Si querías un poco de cariño solo tenías que pedirlo Shaoran.

Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos ante su compañera — ¿Sabes que te hare pagar por esto Sakura?

La chica lo abrazó suavemente por el cuello juntando sus cinturas, sintiendo como una parte de su anatomía empezaba a responder naturalmente — Quizá después Shaoran, recuerda que "la comida se estropeara" si tardamos demasiado.

Gruñó molesto, sabiendo que probablemente le tocaría tomar una larga ducha fría al finalizar el día. — Me cobrare esto pequeña, aunque tienes razón, porque no entras de una vez y te sirves un poco de udon. Saito y yo nos esforzamos por hacerte algo decente de comer.

La chica se soltó de su cuello y le miró con duda. — ¿Cocinaste tú? Hoy no vine psicológicamente preparada para comer carbón... pero si Saito participo creo que la merienda pudo salvarse de entrar en combustión espontánea.

Un tic en su ojo se hizo presente, aunque discretamente rio ante sus palabras sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería, sin embargo esta vez no le molesto la broma, al contrario su ego se vio levantado al saber que el resultado de su trabajo culinario era por mucho algo bastante comestible — Esto también me lo voy cobrar y cuando lo haga te lo recordare lentamente hasta que me supliques por más.

Sakura negó con la cabeza — Comamos ahora antes de que Saito se desespere.

— ¡Papá apúrate! ¡O se va a enfriar!

Recompuso su temple y asintió lentamente — Lo siento, me he desubicado un poco.

Saito jaló de ambos metiéndoles en la casa sin mucho esfuerzo — ¡Vamos a comer! ¿Puedes servirnos papá? Quiero enseñarle a mamá mis dibujos

**Pov Sakura**

Shaoran hizo un gesto con su mano mientras se dirigía a la cocina, mientras ella fue guiada por el pequeño hasta el sencillo comedor tapizado con decenas de dibujos.

Saito tomó uno y se lo mostró. Podía reconocer sin mucho esfuerzo la silueta de un elefante, Saito tenía bastante talento para ser un niño — Mami, hice todos estos dibujos para ti, tenía más en New York pero el abuelito Wei dijo que no podía traerlos así que hice nuevos. Pinte osos, al lobo de papá, los lobos aullando, la cebra coja, las jirafotas, a los pingüinos, esos son muy bonitos pero cuando los alimentaba me mordieron, pero no le digas al abuelo o a papá, se molestaran si se enteran.

Tomó varios dibujos más de la mesa observándolos con cuidado — Prometo no decirles nada si tu prometes regalarme todos tus dibujos además de tener más cuidado y avisarles de nuevo si algo así vuelve a ocurrir.

El pequeño asintió enérgicamente — Sip, todos son tuyos los hice solo para ti. También prometo que les diré si me vuelen a morder.

Sonrió escuchando al pequeño y entre la pila de bellas imagines, por debajo pudo notar el contorno de un trazo que no parecía pertenecer al de un animal del zoológico, rápidamente movió las hojas y tomó dicho papel. Aquel bosquejo era una representación de tres personas, dos adultos y un pequeño niño — ¿Qué es esto Saito?

El niño al ver el dibujo rápidamente se lo quito de las manos — Perdón mami pero este no lo puedes tener.

Contrariada pregunto a su pequeño — ¿Por qué no? ¿No eran todos míos?

Saito apretó el dibujo y bajó la mirada crispado — Sip, pero este no puedo dártelo, lo hice para papá, cuando te fuiste perdió la foto donde estábamos juntos, estaba muy triste así que pensé en hacerle una nueva con mi plumones, pero... aun no lo he terminado.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escucharlo — Es precioso, ¿somos nosotros?

El niño brilló ante sus palabras — Aja, pero me falta agregar al abuelito Wei, papá me dijo que también es parte de la familia y que debo quererlo un montón.

— ¿Shaoran te ha estado cuidando mucho verdad?

— Papá me dijo que me quieren mucho, que a veces puede parecer lo contrario pero es porque los adultos aunque sean grandes muy grandes, también pueden ser muy tontos y no saben cómo decir las cosas.

Ladeó la cabeza extrañada — ¿De verdad te dijo eso?

— Sip justo después de que me rescatara cuando me escape y me caí en el lago congelado de Central Park.

Se levantó bruscamente su silla en el proceso — ¡¿QUÉ TE CAÍSTE EN EL QUE?!

Shaoran apareció acto seguido con los platos en sus manos y con cuidado los acomodó en la mesa, asegurándose de no manchar ningún dibujo en el proceso —Veo que han estado charlando acerca de los dibujos. Si me tarde un poco fue porque al final los molestos fideos se terminaron pegando al cuenco y ha sido un dolor de cabeza poder despegarlos.

**Pov Shaoran**

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda y un aura agresiva emanar de Sakura en una bruma aterradora, tragó grueso temiendo preguntar qué había pasado en su ausencia — ¿Sucede algo Sakura?

La chica frunció el ceño, antes de pronunciar su nombre de manera lenta y pausadamente enérgica — Shaoran... Saito me ha dicho que se ha caído al lago congelado de Central Park. ¿Es eso verdad?

¡Diablos estaba más que muerto! Volteó a su hijo buscando explicaciones y ayuda — A... lo siento papá se me olvido que también era un secreto.

Perfecto, era el auxilio que necesitaba para terminar de poner los clavos de su ataúd. En ese momento pensó que habría sido buena idea esconder los cuchillos de la cocina. De manera apresurada se alejó de la chica y extendió sus manos en señal de paz mientras las agitaba intentando retrasar su muerte — ¡Espera! ¡Espera Sakura! No fueron exactamente circunstancias predecibles, es una larga historia.

La castaña se sentó lentamente mientras la veía apretar sus puños suspirando lentamente— ¿Por qué no me cuentas entonces?

Su expresión cambio a una de vergüenza al saber que aquello probablemente decepcionaría a su compañera. — Lo siento, antes que nada me disculpo por lo que voy a decir y por lo que hice Sakura, mis acciones en ese momento no fueron las mejores lo admito, pero no negare que como le dije a Saito a veces los adultos nos comportamos como...

Sakura le detuvo con un gesto de sus manos — No importa, de verdad me interesa conocer que paso en aquel momento, me preocupa que Saito haya estado en peligro, pero si esos recuerdos traen dolor y tristeza lo mejor es que lo discutamos en otro momento, hoy es un grandioso día, no nos incomodemos con esas cosas.

Aliviado miró a su compañera — Saito ¿ya le has enseñado a tu madre ese dibujo de nosotros? Sería muy bueno que lo viera antes de que comamos.

El pequeño sostuvo su tesoro con ganas — Sip, pero no sé si pueda terminarlo pronto.

Extrañado por su comentario tomó el dibujo de entre las manos de Saito — Que dices es precioso, solo falta en viejo Wei.

— El abuelito Wei es importante pero me gustaría agregar otra cosa... papá, mamá ¿creen que en algún momento pueda tener un hermanito con quien jugar? ¡Así nunca más estaría solo! y el dibujo se vería más lleno.

Su color paso del normal a un tono carmesí obscuro, petrificando su alma en el acto, tenso todos sus músculos ante aquella idea tan descolocada de la charla, un tema que de improviso lo había noqueado. ¿Un hermano? No se habían planteado la posibilidad, aunque claro estar con Sakura por completo implicaría cambiar ciertas cosas y quizá tarde o temprano si ambos lo decidían podrían planear engendrar más descendencia. No negaría que le fascinaba la idea de crear más linaje con ella y el método a utilizar era por mucho su favorito, pero eso implicaba muchas cosas... un cachorro de lobo era difícil de tratar, ahora... un joven cachorro humano, ¿debía ser parecido, no? ¿Se les desparasitaba, cortaban las garras y se les echaba al piso a trotar hasta que se cansara y durmiera? Bueno, tal vez no era tal cual... ¿pero qué tan difícil podría ser?

**Pov Sakura**

¿Un hermano? Ante el estupor de Shaoran tuvo tiempo suficiente para analizar las palabras de Saito y creyó prudente empezar a explicarle algunas cosas — Pero Saito, tú ya tienes un hermano, solo que aún no lo conoces.

Con su hablar pareció regresar a la vida a Shaoran, mientras Saito le sonreía con más ganas — ¿Enserio tengo uno? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Podré jugar con él? ¿Soy el más grande o el más pequeño?

Asintió sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse y continuar con su relato — Se llama Kei, tiene sonrisa amable y un corazón muy gentil, habla japonés e inglés perfectamente, así que no tendrán problema en entenderse, le gusta jugar futbol. Creo que quizá tú seas un poco más grande que él, aunque rondaran por la misma edad, tiene un hermoso pelo, le gusta el curry y las bolas de arroz, las nueces no puede comerlas porque le hacen mucho daño, le encantan los dulces, los cuentos sobre dragones y princesas, las carreras de autos y le fascina jugar a las luchas con Yu... con su perro Kero.

Saito con gesto anhelante continuo interrogándola — ¡Eso significa que soy el hermano mayor! ¡Lo voy a cuidar muy bien! ¿Sabe cuándo nació, tiene cumpleaños? ¿Ha estado en una fiesta con globos, pastel, mucha comida y regalos? Esa cosas que se supone la gente compra ese día especial, ¿todo eso es verdad?

Su corazón se sintió conmovido antes las palabras de Saito — Si, a veces también le llevamos de viaje algún lugar bonito, al parque de diversiones o un balneario.

— ¡Wow! ¡Quiero conocerlo! ¡Podremos jugar juntos con los muñecos que me regalo papá! Dibujaremos juntos un dibujo muy grande de todos nosotros.

Shaoran que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio posó una mano en la espalda de Saito — No solo eso, tú también tendrás una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, con un enorme pastel y muchos regalos.

El pequeño bajó su voz lentamente — Pero yo no tengo cumpleaños... no sé cuándo nací papá.

— ¡Vamos que ese no es inconveniente! Es mejor aún, podrás escoger el día que más te guste para que lo celebremos, Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de hacerte una celebración memorable.

Su hijo pareció dudar algunos segundos antes de contestar — ¿Enserio? Ojala... ¿Puede ser el mismo día que Kei? Así tendríamos una enorme fiesta de cumpleaños para los dos, si lo compartimos no divertiremos mucho más, ¿no es verdad papá?

Su compañero con una sonrisa dudosa contestó a aquella pregunta — Bueno yo... estoy seguro que sería una fiesta muy grande. De seguro Kei también se pondrá muy feliz cuando te conozca, ¿no es cierto Sakura?

Asintió en silencio, deseando de todo corazón que aquello se cumpliera tal cual Saito imaginaba.

**Pov Sakura**

Después de convivir con Saito toda la tarde, se terminaron aquel udon, que distaba mucho de saber mal, Shaoran en verdad se había esforzado en preparar algo cálido y rico para comer ese día. Con el estómago lleno y su trasnochar Saito no tardo en caer dormido.

Arropó con cuidado al pequeño en la cama de Shaoran, mientras observaba su lento respirar. — Es tan relajante el verlo dormir.

El muchacho se acercó a su lado — Lo sé, me trae seguridad el saber que está en un lugar donde puedo cuidar de él y vigilarlo de cerca, tuve mucha ansiedad cuando lo dejo en New York. Sakura... ¿en verdad tienes que irte? Podrías quedarte y dormir conmigo en el sofá.

Rio al escuchar a su compañero — No creo que ambos podamos compartir ese viejo sillón, es demasiado pequeño.

— Puedes dormir arriba de mí, no tengo ningún problema con ello.

Shaoran de a poco le fue acorralando contra la pared de la habitación — Debo regresar con Kei, prometí que lo haría, me necesitan más que nunca.

Ante sus palabras, el muchacho se apartó temeroso. — Lo entiendo. Deja te acompaño a la entrada, te acompañare en lo que tomas el transporte.

Ambos caminaron a las afueras del edificio y en medio de la obscuridad que empezaba a desplazar el alba del atardecer, Shaoran le atrajo de un solo movimiento juntando sus labios en una danza suplicante y sedienta. Sus manos viajaron entre ellos, cada uno explorándose mutuamente, buscando apaciguar a sus almas que deseaban furiosamente fusionarse — Shaoran... espera es tarde y estamos en plena calle. Debo volver a casa.

El hombre de prominente cuerpo le apretó aún más — Lo sé, pero no sabes cuánto necesitaba sentirte aunque sea un poco, perdona si te incomode.

Lo tomó por el rostro y le volvió a besar lentamente — No te disculpes, tus caricias solo me hacen sentirme amada, querida y deseada. No dudes, que deseo estar contigo en cuerpo y alma, anhelo estar a tu lado junto a Saito, pero tengo una responsabilidad con Kei, con los Tsukishiro y con los Kinomoto, no quería decirte esto con Saito presente, pero mi familia está en peligro y debo estar con ella en este momento. No sé si por seguridad sea bueno que continúe acercándome a ustedes hasta que se arregle esto.

Ante aquella revelación el castaño le sostuvo con mayor fuerza — Por favor... ¡Quédate conmigo! Yo puedo protegerte, no dejare que nada te pase, puedes traer a Kei contigo, lo cuidare como si se tratase de mi propio hijo. Nada les amenazara.

Un conocido dolor es su estómago empezó hacerse presente entre varios espasmos palpitantes. — No puedo hacerlo, si quiero seguir adelante esta es una parte de las cosas que debo hacer, de los ciclos que debo cerrar.

Shaoran la abrazó con un agarre suave — ¡Entonces déjame luchar contigo! ¡Sabes que daría la vida por ti!

**Pov Shaoran**

Sakura se deshizo de su abrazo, tomó entre sus manos su rostro y le miró a los ojos — Eso es justamente lo que quiero evitar. Soy fuerte Shaoran, soy muy fuerte y tú lo sabes, no dejare que nada me lastime hasta que esté de regreso con ustedes.

Negó fuertemente — Jamás permitiré que te expongas de esa manera, ¡eres la madre de mi hijo, mi amada compañera y mi futura esposa! No puedo llamarme a mí mismo buen compañero si te dejo sola en esto, he visto de lo que son capaces estas personas con su billetera en mano, del daño que pueden causar sin siquiera proponérselo, ahora si alguien de este fardo de pestilencias quiere lastimarte intencionalmente, entonces ante ese inminente peligro, no tendré piedad con ellos, superare su dinero y poder, con inteligencia y ferocidad, no dejare que avancen contra nosotros.

Sakura bajó la mirada ante sus palabras y un acto que pareciese sincronizado, un auto color negro aparcó en la calle, ya antes había visto uno igual en New York y no trajo buenas noticias. Sus manos temblaron cuando la chica se alejó lentamente en su dirección — Gracias Shaoran, pero debo irme.

* * *

**ying-fa-ch:** Me alegra saber que te está gustando uwu me esfuerzo por crear una historia que envuelva en un mundo y mantenga el suspenso, así que espero estar lográndolo :P Uff cuando los pequeños se vean, ¿Qué pasara?. Bueno y aquí me tienes con cap nuevo, aunque creo que ahora me toca un merecido descanso xD Muchas gracias por el apoyo, te mando muchas emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto.

**Guest:** Shaoran posesivo a su manera, no quiere que nadie le quite a su cachorro :v sep, ahora tiene la plata para estar cerca por más tiempo, Wai ha aparecido en el momento adecuado. La situación de ambos niños es distinta pero no tan diferente, ninguno quiere estar solo, aunque... dejemos el suspenso. Uwu

**Guest II:** Anda que a veces tardo poquito xD Acaso serán resultados falsos? O realmente Yue metió la pata hasta el fondo? "las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable" En fin, aquí me tienes uwu más pronto de lo que esperaba. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Yi Jie-san:** Shaoran es un pan de Dios uwu como padre no deja que desear :'v se preocupa por su cachorro. Kei ha pasado por mucho en un tiempo muy corto, es normal que le asuste estar solo, lo importante es que sepa que sus padres estarán ahí para él. Yue se ha equivocado y el peso de sus errores será el lastre que le siga, Akiho entra en esa parte. ¿la interacción entre estos pequeños? Dejemos eso en suspenso... Cuidaos mucho y nos leemos pronto.

**Pepsipez:** Ya veremos qué pasa, la mayoría cree que Shaoran ya ha dado la estocada final a su contrincante, aun así habremos de ver qué sucede. Lo de Fay fue inevitable un simple descuido puede traer consecuencias catastróficas, Kurogane lo afrenta lo mejor que puede, solo le queda mirar adelante, a decir verdad es mi personaje favorito en el fic. Gracias por el apoyó, te mando toda mi energía para que te vaya muy bien en tu propia escritura y que las musas de la inspiración te acompañen. Saludos.

Buenas fantasmones, por favor, por favor, por favor hoy más que nunca les pido que me dejen su opinión en un review (inclina su cabeza con respeto), lo necesito mucho, mi alma ansia saber qué es lo que pasa por sus locas mentes y no saben cuan feliz me haría tener siquiera una idea de lo que piensan, ya que lo que se viene... Este oso se los agradecería mucho. Sin más por el momento me voy a tomar un merecido descanso y quizá un café, les mando muchas emociones positivas, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto(?). Vinsmoke fuera.


	31. Chapter 31

**Discleimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Tarde un poco lo sé :'v pero tenía que ordenar algunos cosas en la historia, este capítulo es raro, advertidos están, léanlo con paciencia y la menta abierta, si es posible háganlo en una computadora uwu. Sin más nos leemos más abajo.

_"Sin importar cuanto duela, siempre mira hacia enfrente"_

\- CLAMP/Kurogane (TRC)

CAPITULO XXXI - "Perdido"

**Pov Fujimoto**

Había despellejado gente con sus manos desnudas, roto huesos con placer y asesinado a varios sin titubeo. Sin embargo, el recurrir a una manera "adecuada" para acabar con un niño le estaba causando muchos más problemas de los que esperaba. Por su peso, edad, condición fisiológica, el estúpido heredero de los Tsukishiro debía haber muerto con una simple intoxicación alimenticia, ahogándose como un pez fuera del agua ante la falta de aliento y pese a todo pronóstico, el muchacho lo había librado. Era consiente que su ineptitud había molestado a su jefe, más de lo que hubiera deseado, quería enmendar su error, porque en dicho tablero era preferible ser una pieza importante del juego de ajedrez que un simple peón. No quería ser él, el "sacrificado" por el bien de la partida. Estiró su cuello de manera enérgica, esperaba que el siguiente movimiento fuera más suave con él, estar encerrado aunque fuesen unas cuantas horas había resultado un dolor en el trasero innecesario, al menos el estúpido capitán del escuadrón policías había sido asesinado como un perro. Rio al imaginar la escena, hubiera sido más que grato haber sido él el que pusiera una bala entre los ojos de ese desgraciado. Sin embargo se conformaba con saber que el estúpido había pagado las consecuencias de encerrarle a él y a Kaho en una sucia celda.

— Por tu risa veo que te estas divirtiendo.

Volteó al escuchar la voz de su jefe. Con el cabello mojado y un elegante traje azul, lo vio entrar en la biblioteca donde ya le esperaba. Sin demora se sentó frente a él, en un gran escritorio de pino. — Discúlpeme jefe, pero estaba recordando el incidente del periódico de esta mañana. Las fotografías son sumamente buenas.

El nombrado no se inmuto ante sus palabras — Ya veo. El capitán D. Flourite tenía reputación de ser un hombre sumamente duro, aunque al final resultó ser una completa decepción. La prensa suele exagerar en este tipo de noticias.

Sonrió con intriga — ¿Tan malo era? Me habría encantado verle retorcer en el suelo suplicando por su vida.

El pelinegro hizo una seña de poca importancia con su mano. — No golpeaba mal y su estilo de pelea era digno de un capitán, pero por dentro era una estúpido sentimental. Sus acciones han sido tan predecibles. Pero basta de rememorarlo, no estás aquí para hablar de ese idiota.

Asintió, sabiendo que era el momento de callar — Lo lamento, me emociono cuando le veo sacar los colmillos de una manera tan espectacular, es raro verlo actuar por su cuenta y aun así, aunque el capitán este muerto, si no es muy insolente de mi parte señalarlo, el niño Tsukishiro sigue vivo.

Fei Wang terminó por levantarse de su cómoda silla, mirando hacia la ventana que daba a la calle principal — Creí que a estas alturas ya habrías intuido que de haberlo querido le abría asesinado en ese momento. El tiempo no fue el limitante, si no otra cosa más sutil.

Levantó una ceja intrigado. — ¿Qué cosa? Podría haberlo terminado todo de una sola vez. Aplastar a una inmunda rata y hacer que nuestros planes se consumaran. ¿Por qué perdonarle la vida o alargar lo inevitable?

— No... Me temo que no es tan fácil Fujimoto, en aquel momento cuando vi a ese imbécil morir, recordé algo muy simple. Hay muchas maneras de matar. Dentro de mí creí que lo mejor sería darle una muerte rápida a aquel indeseable mocoso, ser yo mismo su salvador, el ángel que le ayudara a llegar al paraíso, pero admito que me he equivocado en aquel cálculo. La piedad es algo que se debe ganar.

La sonrisa regreso a sus labios anticipando los pensamientos de su jefe — Entonces... ¿Qué haremos con él? Si puedo tomarme esa libertad, entonces esta vez me asegurare de que sufra.

Fei Wang regreso su mirada a su persona y por momento sintió temor, al percibir como aquellos ojos le observaban cual pedazo de carne — Calma Fujimoto. Recuerdo la redacción de una vieja noticia de periódico. "Nunca le dieron la oportunidad de una muerte rápida, con 40 disparos muy bien planificados en todo su cuerpo, se aseguraron de no tocar ningún punto vital, se desangro lentamente en un nido de dolor. Fue una larga agonía antes de que su vida se extinguiera, una coincidencia lamentable, ha producido una muerte desgarradora" Un texto por más que explicito, magnifico en toda su extensión y resolución. ¿Por qué no le damos también al pequeño, un trato de elite?

Se rio, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas. — Señor Fei Wang, estaré honrado de cazarlo para usted, no habrá delicadeza, le demostrare cuan puedo serle útil.

Su jefe de nueva cuenta le dio la espalada mientras se carcajeaba ante sus palabras — Fallaste una vez, ahora... no me decepciones de nuevo o tú ocuparas su lugar. Tengo pensado una obra perfecta para complementar la ocasión, será una sátira perfecta.

Asintió en silencio, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer.

* * *

_**Nov 01 XXXX**_

_**Corazón de dragón**_

_**New York |Redacción -**_ _Es inevitable no emocionarse al verlos trabajar, al amanecer cuando la bruma se aclara Thomsett retoma la observación de los buitres que se regodean en la putrefacción, esboza en un grueso cuaderno cuidados bosquejos de cabezas y patas hasta que las aves se dan por satisfechas._

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

En cuanto distinguió que Sakura se había alejado apenas unos metros, reacciono de manera brusca corriendo hacia ella, la tomó del brazo deteniéndola de manera rápida y firme. Ante sus acciones unos hombres corpulentos salieron de aquel auto negro a pocos metros de ellos y le apuntaron con sus armas, cosa que poco le importo.

Levantó su voz con energía intentando transmitir sus emociones — ¡Espera! No puedo pasar por esto otra vez, ya no podemos vivirlo de nuevo, ¿por qué causarnos más sufrimiento innecesario? ¿No ha sido suficiente ya? Saito no lo merece, piensa con prudencia y no seas egoísta Sakura.

La castaña se mantuvo petrificada, mientras aquellos hombres no dejaban de acecharlo con sus pistolas. — ¡Deje a la señora Tsukishiro o dispararemos! ¡Aléjese de ella!

Gruñó ante sus amenazas, esos imbéciles no tenían derecho de siquiera hablarle a su compañera. — ¡Callaos desgraciados o les romperé el cuello! Esto no les incumbe.

La chica bajó la mirada ante sus reclamos, haciendo que se preocupara el no recriminarle sus palabras. De un momento a otro se zafo de su agarre y se dirigió a aquellos hombres de traje. — ¡Esperen chicos, no le hagan daño! Shaoran ¡no seas tonto!, entiende que es la única manera, no pienses que no me duele, que no odio el tener que pasar por la misma estupidez de nuevo, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de ponerlos a salvo, si les pasa algo, jamás me lo perdonare. ¡Los quiero demasiado!

Suavizó su ceño ante las palabras de la chica a la par que relajaba sus músculos. Era consciente del dolor que ambos cargaban, con aquella premisa que atormentaba constantemente su mente — Entonces no tomes decisiones precipitadas sin consultármelo si quiera, por ese cariño que nos dices tener, más que nunca deberíamos pensar las cosas con cuidado. Comprendo lo difícil que es todo esto, no tengo el poder o el dinero necesario para darte un gran equipo de seguridad, pero sabes que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por protegerlos, por eso mismo si es necesario que le suplique a Tsukishiro para que me ayude, entonces lo hare.

— Shaoran... Yue no suele ser tan comprensible, él no...

No dejo continuar a su compañera, interrumpiéndola con sus graves palabras se dirigió a los guardaespaldas que apenas habían dejado de apuntarle — Llévenos con el idiota de Tsukishiro, necesito hablar con él.

* * *

**10 Nov XXXX**

**Mariposas caídas.**

_**New York | Redacción -**__ Un día triste para los investigadores internacionales de conservación de la vida silvestre, el equipo Thomsett ha sido oficialmente declarado como extinto. Una información de la cancillería del Congo asegura su secuestro y asesinato por cazadores furtivos. La búsqueda ha terminado._

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

No podía creer que Shaoran quisiera enfrentarse de esa manera tan precipitada a Yue, sin embargo, era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, en ese escenario de posibilidades le apoyaría, no había nada que perder y había mucho por ganar. Todo era mejor que simplemente dar la espalda nuevamente a aquel sentimiento. — Tienes razón, lamento haber pensado tan egoístamente y sin consultártelo. Últimamente me siento más confundida de lo normal. Podemos hacerlo, quizá en el fondo, si el viejo Yue sigue ahí, sabrá lo que es mejor para todos y comprenderá.

El chico afirmó con lentitud — No me agrada hacerlo, pero debo admitir que no podemos pelear contra esto nosotros solos. Es lo mejor para todos. Wei no debe tardar en volver, solo espera un poco, debo escribirle una nota para cuando regrese. Es mejor llevaremos a Saito con nosotros, comprenderás que no es buena idea dejarlo solo en el departamento.

Asintió no sabiendo exactamente que planeaba el chico ¿Qué estaba pensando el chico? — ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Shaoran?

El muchacho le sonrió mientras se ajustaba su chaqueta — Confía en mí, tengo un plan infalible. Iremos con el tonto de tu exmarido, hay algo a lo que un hombre de su clase no podrá decir que no. Más de uno puede jugar su mismo juego sucio.

Observó a sus "acompañantes" de seguridad, para hacerles una sincera petición ante las palabras de Shaoran — Por favor, él vendrá con nosotros. Es muy importante que hablemos con Yue.

Los guardaespaldas se miraron entre ellos largo rato pareciendo no saber qué hacer, sin embargo para su sorpresa no pusieron mayor objeción en su petición, quizá aún le consideraban la "señora Tsukishiro" y en consecuencia, para ellos no sería correcto negarse a sus palabras. Esperaron tan solo unos pocos minutos para que Shaoran le escribiera una nota al viejo Wei. Con cierto pesar despertaron a Saito, lo animaron diciéndole que sería un pequeño viaje. El niño no tardo en saltar de alegría al entrar en ese reducido auto que ahora los transportaba en un ambiente cortante que pasaba desapercibido para el niño, pero que se intensificaba en su persona cada vez que los guaruras le miraban por el retrovisor del espejo cuando Saito le llamaba mamá.

Saito le jaló suavemente del brazo llamando su atención — Mami, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? ¿Vamos a la playa?

Ignorando su alrededor tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, abrazándolo delicadamente — No, la playa está un poco más lejos de aquí. Shaoran y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir en otro lugar, pero te prometo que en algún momento iremos a la playa.

— Bueno... ¡pero primero quiero conocer a Kei! Quiero ver a mi hermano y que juguemos con mis animales de plástico.

Sonrió con ternura al escuchar sus palabras, anhelaba con toda su alma que ambos niños al conocerse pudieran llevarse bien. Ellos era su más grande tesoro.

* * *

**30 Feb XXXX**

**Las multinacionales implicadas.**

**Tokio |Redacción -** _Resulta difícil discernirlo en medio de tanta sangre derramada, pero el patrón resulta clave para entender qué es lo que está pasando. Cuando pueblos y conservacionistas se oponen al avance de la explotación del lugar en donde viven, los proyectos trasnacionales se imponen a bala y cuchillo. Hay crimen detrás de esta etapa de expansión capitalista._

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

En esos momentos de incertidumbre, ver a Sakura junto con Saito tranquilizaba su alma confundida. Todo el trayecto en el auto había resultado bastante tenso, cada segundo en esa lata de metal incomodaba su psique constantemente. Lo que pasaba por su mente, era la solución más viable a aquellos problemas, era lo correcto. "Se parsimonioso Shaoran" se repetía una y otra vez, es lo que tu padre haría, es lo que tú debes hacer.

La discusión que tendría con Tsukishiro probablemente no sería nada fácil, en su posición era sencillo ser sacado de la ecuación de aquel arrogante empresario, sin embargo no se retiraría tan pasivamente del terreno de juego, mostraría sus cartas a jugar, un movimiento podría definir quién podía ganar o perder aquella partida.

Llegaron sin demora a la casona de Tsukishiro, ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta. Le erizaba cada fibra de su piel entrar en el territorio de su "enemigo", odiaba la mezquindad con la que en el pasado la gente de opulencia solía tratarlo a él o a sus padres. De reojo se intrigaba observando sus alrededores, mientras avanzaban entre pasillos distinguía el claro brillo en los ojos de Saito y sus obvias reacciones de asombro, la sorpresa total en un pequeño niño que había carecido de un hogar, viendo a su alrededor lo que podría considerarse un castillo de un cuento de hadas, muy diferente a la calle o a la manera de vivir que él solía llevar. Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado, Sakura también se había criado en ese ambiente protector tan distinto a su propio perfil. Exhaló el aire contenido cuando un hombre de edad madura les recibió.

El hombre poseía un cabello negro de corte raso y una voz bastante grave. — Señora Tsukishiro, el señor estaba preocupado por su tardanza a pedido explícitamente que fuera a verle en cuanto llegara. Por cierto, disculpe mi imprudencia pero... ¿Quiénes son nuestros invitados?

¿Señora Tsukishiro? ¿Que esos lame botas no podían llamar por su nombre a Sakura? Su compañera no tardo en contestar — Son personas muy importantes para mí, ¿Yue está en su despacho?

Aquel sujeto asintió con tranquilidad — Ha pedido que le lleve un poco de té, ¿gusta que prepare algo para ellos también?

— Gracias, pero creo que...

Un carraspeo de voz hizo que todos desviaran su atención al recién llegado. — Sorrento, prepara una habitación extra, ellos serán nuestros huéspedes esta noche. Hay cosas que debemos tratar con urgencia, pero ya es muy tarde, nuestros invitados debes estar exhaustos.

Se mordió la lengua al verle. Era el momento y Tsukishiro también lo sabía, lo podía ver en su mirada. Dos depredadores se analizaban mutuamente, buscando la debilidad del otro antes de inminentemente lanzarse al cuello de su contrincante — Tsukishiro nos vemos de nuevo.

El nombrado frunció el ceño al verle directamente — Li, no diré que es un placer verte. No estoy de humor siquiera para hablar contigo, créeme que si Sakura no te tuviera estima, ya estarías en la calle. Pero antes de que me ladres, acompaña a Sorrento, el té mostrara donde puedes dormir junto con ese niño.

Dejó de observar a su alrededor y se concentró en el muchacho de largo cabello que no dejaba de mirarle profundamente. Se mantuvo al margen, evitando la venidera confrontación, "pronto", pronto podría saldar cuentas, esta solo sería una tregua momentánea. No quería alterar a Saito o a Sakura, quien se veía bastante cansada. Más de una ocasión la sorprendo intentando sostenerse de alguna pared. Era algo que cada vez parecía más grave. Se despedido de ella con un breve intercambio de miradas. La castaña besó la frente de su hijo y lo abrazó deseándole buenas noches, mientras él tomaba a al pequeño por la mano. — ¿Papá a dónde vamos? ¿Por qué dejamos a Mamá?

Apretó con suavidad la manita de su hijo — Ya es tarde y es hora de que todos nos vayamos a dormir. Nos darán un lugar donde descansar.

El infante bostezó fuertemente — ¿No puedo dormir con ella?

Negó con la cabeza — Hoy no, vamos a dormir y mañana hablaremos de eso.

Siguió al mayordomo hasta entrar a una habitación amplia con una gran cama. — Esta habitación es para invitados, si necesitan cualquier cosa puede llamarme. El desayuno lo tomaremos a las siete en punto. Buenas noches.

No fue difícil que Saito volviera a dormir, había sido un día bástate agotador. Se sentó en la cama jugando con los cabellos de su hijo, como alguna vez su padre lo hizo con él. Ahora entendía claramente cuando sus padres le afirmaban que había cosas mucho más preciadas que la propia vida.

* * *

**21 Jun XXXX**

**Brutal asesinato**

**Tokio |Redacción –** _Es trágica cualquier muerte a dicho el comisionado, sin embargo ante los recientes escándalos, es inevitable no especular dice el comentarista Roger, "cuando alguien se implica en la mafia es difícil no mancharse las manos" es un triste pero gran día para Tokio. Se espera que las empresas Kinomoto y Tsukishiro, puedan ocupar un lugar importante ante la crisis próxima de las finanzas niponas y la venidera incertidumbre en la bolsa._

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

No entendía exactamente el porqué de las acciones de Yue y pese a que creía que en cualquier instante iban a pelear, se mantuvo pasivo ante la situación. En cuanto uno de los mayordomos se llevó a Shaoran y Saito, se preparó para enfrentarlo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo Yue?

El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos — Kurogane dijo que tu amigo estercolero puede ser de ayuda. Si es esto lo que debo de hacer para protegerlos, entonces lo hare.

Atónita se perdió en los ojos de su excompañero, hasta que el dolor en su estómago la hizo romper el contacto — ¿Crees que sea seguro estar aquí?

— No lo sé, pero me encargare de que así sea. En el análisis de Kurogane y de mis hombres, concordamos en que ya no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo con mis padres, los dos ataques que sufrió Kei fueron en esa casa, probablemente tengan bien estudiado ese lugar.

Llevó una mano a su vientre ante el malestar — Si Kaho estaba tras la fortuna de tu familia, si quiere destruirnos porque nos pusimos en medio de ello, ¿entonces por qué no ir directo a las autoridades? ¿Por qué la liberaron cuando la tenía ya presa? Es más que claro que ella y su padre nos quieren muertos. ¡No es suficiente prueba todo lo que hemos vivido!

— Quizá para nosotros sí, pero Kurogane insiste que ante una corte las especulaciones valen menos que nada, necesitamos pruebas férreas y no contamos con ninguna más allá de la manipulación del video del asesinato de Yukito y el testimonio del técnico que lo alteró. Sin la ayuda del capitán Fay, es imposible poder tenerlos tras las rejas si no tenemos un "por qué" solido que lo justifique. Incluso debemos ser más cuidadosos ahora que saben que vamos directamente por sus cuellos.

— No es justo, esto no es justo. ¡Quiero que todo esto acabe Yue! Quiero poder vivir tranquila con mis bebes, con Saito y con Kei, quiero poder respirar tranquila sin saber que hay alguien está manipulando mi vida para hacerme infeliz, por culpa de una estúpida fortuna. Ojala aquel día me hubieran asesinado a mí y no a Yukito, ¡ya no lo soporto más!

* * *

**19 Sep XXXX**

**El último bastión**

**Tokio |Redacción –** _Implicada en los escándalos mundiales ha recibido su merecido, la justicia divina llega a todos, después de todo no se podría esperar más de tan horrible expediente. "La maldad debe ser extinguida" exclama la multitud llena de júbilo, hoy vuelve a levantarse el debate, más de uno tendrá fiesta esta noche. Sin reclamo, el departamento de Tokio cerrara el expediente._

* * *

**Pov Yue**

El dolor lo embargaba al escuchar esas palabras, abrazó a la chica sin contemplaciones — No por favor, no digas eso Sakura, ¡todo es mi culpa!, si yo no hubiera dudado de ti, si no me hubiera convertido en un bastardo segado por mi estúpido orgullo, si yo los hubiera protegido mejor, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Soy quien merece todo el dolor.

La chica se removió entre sus brazos notando como su llanto apenas y lograba ser contenido — Yue, no sé qué es lo que va pasar, pero quiero ser sincera contigo, Shaoran no es mi amigo, yo lo a...

Apretó con más fuerza a Sakura, interrumpiendo sus palabras con urgencia — ¡Calla! No lo digas, no menciones a ese sujeto, no pronuncies su nombre, no a él.

— Lo siento... pero no puedo evitar lo que siento, gracias por haberme amado Yue, gracias por cuidar de Kei, por brindarme buenos años, pero hoy nos liberó a ambos de esta horrible atadura que por tanto tiempo nos ha asfixiado. Eres el padre de mi hijo y siempre estaré agradecida por haberme dado tan bello regalo, pero ya no eres la persona más importante para mí, no puedo amarte después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Sintió su alma ser arrancada parcialmente de su cuerpo, de otra manera no entendía cómo es que se extendía un frío tan infernal en todo su organismo. De a poco soltó a la chica de entre sus brazos. Bajó la mirada intentando encontrar palabra alguna, él sabía que había perdido hace mucho, sin embargo las palabras crudas terminaban de crucificar las migajas de esperanzas que aun poseía — Lo sé... ni siquiera merezco que me lo hayas dicho. Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir, Kurogane vendrá mañana, quiere saber tu opinión acerca de visitar a los Kinomoto.

— Yue yo...

Negó con la cabeza — No digas más, entiendo y está bien. Ahora debo preocuparme por que todos estemos a salvo, lo demás puede esperar. Por cierto Kei pregunto por ti toda la tarde, lo mejor será que mañana platiques con él acerca del otro niño, puede que necesite que le expliques algunas cosas.

No pudo continuar estar ahí, le dio la espalda a la chica y se dirigió a su propia habitación. El aire le faltaba cada vez más, había perdido... la había perdido.

* * *

_La naturaleza no tiene un corazón humano._

_**\- Lao Tse**_

* * *

**Pov Kurogane**

Tokio contaba con una gran cantidad de restaurantes, algunos elegantes y otros más sofisticados, un puñado más tenía con una reputación debatible, sin embargo en el caos de la ciudad, los callejones de comida callejera eran el mejor lugar para llenar el estómago con pocas monedas, o en su caso poder refrescarse entre los recuerdo que memoraban los aromas y sensaciones. No fue a la estación de policías, no fue a su cómoda oficina del distrito alto de la ciudad, se dirigió a su vieja guarida, donde los yakuzas solían estar cerca, aquel lugar que fungía como su cubil por excelencia, detrás de un pequeño puesto de takoyaki, en un edificio contiguo se escondía la vieja morada de un perro rabioso de colmillos peligrosos.

En dicho sitio repaso más de una vez las antiguas carpetas llenas de polvo, fotografías de objetivos y trofeos, artículos de periódico, enciclopedias, libros de diversas ciencias y filosofía. Sus pesadillas lo rodeaban, invitándolo a reabrir las viejas heridas y recurrir a sus métodos sanguinarios, liberar la caja de pandora, aunque... ¿En ese punto importaba? Lo que quería proteger ahora ya no existía más, ¿Qué caso tenía? Ya una vez había perdido todo lo que amaba, el bajo mundo le había permitido sobrevivir al dolor, sanando las llagas con carbón caliente, intentando aminorar su sufrimiento, recurriría de nuevo a su consuelo.

Las laceraciones de las balas inevitablemente le molestaban, a pesar del efecto de la morfina sentía el malestar palpitar en sus extremidades. Se levantó de su silla, tomó su revólver, se puso una gabardina y recordó la clave para acceder a la gran cantidad de efectivo que contaba por disposición de Tsukishiro. Caminó algunas calles, entre familias y amigos que convivían en el glamur del bazar nocturno. Se detuvo en una carnicería de grandes cristales, se podía observar desde afuera los pedazos de carne escurriendo gotas de sangre desde la vitrina del congelador. Evidentemente un negocio honrado, cerrado para la mayoría de sus clientes, fue suficiente con tocar la puerta y pronunciar algunas palabras para que se abriera ante su presencia.

Un hombre de elegante traje con perfil grotesco le recibió con una sonrisa. — Pero miren nada más si es el perro que buscaba la conmutación de sus encargos.

Fijó su mirada en su interlocutor — Kenpachi, no he venido a hablar del pasado. Estoy buscando a alguien, tenemos pendientes a solucionar.

— Te fuiste como un perro con el rabo entre las patas, ahora regresas queriendo dar órdenes, ¿no crees que es muy hipócrita? ¿Crees que accederé a ayudarte? Pequeño estúpido.

Resistió el dolor de sus heridas mientras tomaba del cuello al hombre frente a él — Te repito que no he venido a buscar "amigos", quiero la cabeza de un parasito.

Sin problemas Kenpachi lo alejo de un golpe seco que le hizo retroceder bruscamente a la pared contigua con un fuerte estremecimiento, las puntadas de las suturas empezaron a quemarle. Se mordió la lengua aguantando la horrible sensación. — Relaja esa insolencia pedazo de idiota, o me encargare de dejarte tan vermiforme, que las lombrices te envidiaran. Estas de suerte que yo este de buenas, me intriga un poco el porqué de tu regreso al humilde hogar del cual nunca debiste haber salido. Sabes cómo funciona esto. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres y de cuánto hablamos?

Llevó su mano a la herida de su brazo, presionándola intento aminorar el creciente dolor — Fei Wang Reed

Kenpachi, se mantuvo en silencio y seriedad por varios segundos — ¿El pavo real blanco? Tienes una presa demasiado ambiciosa, nadie del bajo mundo hablara.

Se recompuso, levantándose lentamente intento parecer lo menos vulnerable posible — El dinero, puedo darles mucho dinero, tres millones de dólares solo por información que me ayude a destruirlo.

— Interesante, si hablamos de efectivo puede que puedas tentar a más de uno, pero seré sincero contigo, las cosas han cambiado mucho con los años, ahora el pavo real blanco controla a más de la mitad del bajo mundo, es más probable que los yakuzas te atrapen y te lleven de trofeo ante él, antes de que siquiera piensen en hablar contra su patrón.

Rugió de impotencia — ¡Deben tener un precio todos lo tienen! Si no hablan por las buenas entonces lo acecinare uno por uno hasta encontrar respuestas.

El hombre frente a él sonrió ante sus palabras — Me gusta cuando una damita como tú, habla como la golfa que es. Fei Wang Reed, alias "el pavo real blanco" se ganó el bajo mundo con trabajos para los yakuzas de todo el país, se ha expandido con la mafia Italiana, los carteles de droga Latinoamérica y los guardias Coreanos de Asia. Su dominio se ha difundido rápidamente, aunque mantiene bajo su control a la mayoría de los delincuentes, sus trabajos son meramente personales, los mantienen entre su propia familia, pocos hombres han tenido el placer de realizar encargos directamente para él. Es sanguinario, se escucha que el mejor castigo que podrás recibir de él ante algún fallo es la perdida de alguna extremidad. Sin piedad se ha deshecho de aquellos que se han puesto en su contra, su origen es desconocido, algunos dicen que su fortuna nació a partir de su inteligencia para hacer dinero a partir del quiebre de empresas, se ha adueñado de mucho mercado laboral en la industria, destruyendo compañías desde adentro. Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, pero al menos es lo que más suena por las calles. Si quieres ir por su cabeza, puedo asegurarte que te estará esperando.

Asintió intentando recuperar algo de sus fuerzas — Soy consciente que es un hombre peligroso, creo que lo he vivido en carne propia. Ahora dame el maldito número de cuenta, te depositare lo prometido o si lo prefieres en efectivo, dame unas cuantas horas y lo traeré hasta tu puta puerta.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Esto es un regalo de mi parte pequeño Kuro, no me debes nada. Solo lárgate a lamerte las heridas a otra parte, me das lastima.

Con desconfianza ante aquellas palabras, rápidamente tomó su revólver y lo apunto — ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cuál es la razón de esta ayuda? ¡Dime la verdad o te volare los sesos! ¿También trabajas para él?

— No me señales con esa cosa, es estúpida tu amenaza cuando apenas puedes ponerte en pie. Pareciera que olvidas quien soy. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu deplorable condición? Tus heridas son graves, ¿Quién temería de un perro cojo? Por aquí suena que te han quietado a tu perra, ¿dime es por ella que estas causando tanto escándalo? O el honorable capitán de policía, Fay D. Flourite, todos decían que se veía tan hombre, cuando más resulto ser una puta.

No bajó su arma, la mantuvo entre sus manos sintiendo la ira escapar por cada uno de su poros, quería liberar tan solo una bala y callar a ese desgraciado — ¡Cierra la boca imbécil o te meteré una bala entre los dientes! ¡¿Qué jodidos estas planeando Kenpachi?!

El nombrado rio con soltura — Hago esto porque tienes en el rostro esa expresión bestial, la sed de matar es algo que disfruto de manera meramente natural, se de lo que eres capaz y apuesto todas mis monedas al espectáculo que armaras, independiente de si logras o no atrapar al "pavo real blanco", las cosas en el bajo mundo se moverán de una manera interesante si tu estas inmiscuido, después de todo te entrene muy bien, los traumas que te he causado deben seguir ahí. Además es bueno que por esto me debas un favor.

Básico, un pensamiento tan básico pero completamente creíble de parte de Kenpachi, desestabilizar a Fei Wang le convenía a todos los sucios negocios de ese viejo yakuza, ahora comprendía que tanto tenía mermado el poder para darle aquella información, ese hombre también estaba desesperado. Kenpachi sacó una pluma y pedazo de papel de su chaqueta, escribiendo algunas letras le entrego dicho documento. Terminó por bajar su arma de manera parsimoniosa.

— En esa dirección electrónica, en 3 horas aparecerá el expediente que he recopilado de Fei Wang, tendrás 3 minutos para recuperarlo antes de que el enlace desaparezca. Ahora lárgate, tengo pendientes que hacer.

Miró a su interlocutor mientras sostenía aquel pedazo de hoja. Él no era un policía, nunca lo fue, no era un militar, tampoco era un detective, quizá sentía por eso no sentía tanta vergüenza como debería, hoy volvía a mostrar sus garras y colmillos, hoy regresaba a su verdadera naturaleza yakuza, de la que tanto renegó en su vida, pero la cual parecía llamarlo cada vez con más fuerza. Ayudar a Tsukishiro sería un extra, su meta era clara, nadie se opondría entre él y su objetivo, toda resistencia sería aplastada. Iba a vengar la muerte de su compañero. Esperaba no terminar de perderse en el intento, aunque realmente a estas alturas, era algo que ya no le importaba.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**4.1.1. Luxaciones en el adulto**

Luxación es la pérdida total de contacto entre las epífisis que forman la articulación, y subluxación es la pérdida parcial de contacto. En ambas hay que valorar la integridad del perfil óseo. Para ello los sistemas estabilizadores pasivos de la articulación (cápsula y ligamentos) deben estar rotos de manera parcial o total.

_Miralles, R. (2003) Traumatismos del adulto: Osteoarticulares. Centre de Cooperació al Desenvolupament, URV Solidaria. Universitat Rovira i Virgili Tarragona, España._

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

No pudo dormir, la luna y las estrellas le exigían mantenerse en vela, esperando lo inevitable escuchó varios golpees en su puerta antes de que la figura de Tsukishiro se asomara por ella. Había llegado el tiempo.

— Veo que no soy el único que no puede dormir Tsukishiro. ¿Tan predecible soy?

Vio al muchacho apretar los puños antes de hacerle una seña con la mano para que le siguiera — No creo que quieras despertar al mocoso, acompáñame hay algunas cosas que creo quieres hablar conmigo. ¿No es cierto?

La insólita actitud tan pasiva del muchacho le extraño, sin embargo no era ese el momento para dudar. Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban y no esperaban a nadie. Lo siguió hasta que entraron a lo que supuso sería el despacho del empresario y mientras este tomaba asiento, el prefiero mantenerse en pie ante la invitación de que le acompañara en otra silla.

* * *

**Animales de laboratorio y la Norma Oficial Mexicana (NOM-062-ZOO-1999)**

Aline S. de Aluja,*

En vista de estos conocimientos surge nuestra obligación ineludible de evitar al máximo el sufrimiento de los animales, pero no podemos ignorar las demandas legítimas de la investigación. Ya en 1959 Russel y Burch habían publicado su libro "The Principles of Human Experimental Technique"

_Aline, A. (2002) Animales de laboratorio y la Norma Oficial Mexicana (NOM-062-ZOO-1999) Gaceta Medica de México. Vol 138; 03 pp. 296 Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. México, D.F_

* * *

**Pov Yue**

Se estaba matando por controlarse y no darle un puñetazo al maldito estercolero que tenía enfrente. Ese maldito ladrón. — ¿De qué quieres hablar Li? Si es por los últimos incidentes no creo que seas de mucha utilidad en este momento. Mi detective ha dicho que lo prudente es esperar antes de que hagamos un movimiento.

Shaoran bajó la mirada — Sakura me conto todo, absolutamente todo por lo que está pasando su familia, tu familia, se de los Tsukishiro, de los Kinomoto, de ese tal Yukito, de los incidentes de asesinato a los que se ha visto expuesto tu hijo y del desgraciado de Fei Wang.

Si bien sabía que era predecible que ella le hablara acerca de ello, le dolía ver que le tenía tanta confianza a ese estúpido cuidador de animales. Sal y vinagre sobre la llaga abierta. — ¿Qué hay con ello? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Es mi deber proteger a mi familia, ¿has venido a darme un sermón? ¿Un consejo de amigos? No necesito nada ti, no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme, que siquiera me interese un poco o dime ¿acaso hay algo que yo no tenga y que pueda brindarme un hombre de tu clase? Por qué de no ser así, sigo sin entender ¿por qué estás aquí? si bien Kurogane me dijo que podrías ser un gran "aliado", yo sigo dudando de tus capacidades, solo eres un estercolero de animales.

Miró al castaño apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño — No soy un gran empresario como tú, eso es cierto, soy un hombre que ha trabajado toda su vida para sobrevivir, me he enfrentado con mis manos desnudas a bestias que te harían tener pesadillas, cosa por lo cual estoy sumamente orgulloso, no me siento intimidado ante tu opulencia y arrogancia, que te quede claro, sin embargo... hay cosas que salen de mi control.

Aquel tono le empezaba a intrigar. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla interesado por las palabras de aquel molesto neoyorkino — ¿Sin embargo? Qué es lo que en verdad quieres decirme estercolero.

El castaño apretó sus puños, para después arrodillarse y suplicar con la frente en el suelo —Acepto tu antiguo argumento, no tengo el poder o el dinero para mantener protegidos a Sakura o a Saito, al menos ahora, no cuento con aquello que ellos necesitan, en este momento soy un hombre que baja la cabeza pidiendo tu ayuda.

Atónito, disfruto la escena frente a él, sin embargo aquello no estaba resultando tan dulce como imaginaba El dolor en el pecho se extendía al ser consiente del tipo de hombre que le había robado el corazón de Sakura — Levántate idiota, no tienes por qué pedirme algo que ya te he dicho que hare.

Shaoran respondió a sus palabras aun con la frente en pegada al piso — No solo de ella, también Saito, ellos necesitan un lugar tranquilo en el cual descansar, la seguridad de un hogar. No puedo ofrecérselos yo en este instante y en esta situación, donde sus vidas pueden peligrar, te ruego que permitas a mi hijo quedarse también, Saito ya no puede estar lejos de su madre, le partiría el corazón.

Estaba seguro que en su vida nunca había visto a un hombre pedir "humillantemente" manteniendo su dignidad intacta — ¿Lejos de su madre? ¿Quieres que deje que ese niño se quede aquí?

Por fin lo miró levantar la cabeza y asentir lentamente. — Por favor, no quiero que estén en riesgo. Joder, jamás me perdonaría que les hicieran daño por mi estupidez o terquedad. Si no velo por su seguridad, entonces no seré merecedor de siquiera verlos a la cara.

Tragó grueso al escuchar aquellas fuertes palabras. Este, este era el imbécil que lo había vencido. Entendía cada vez mejor la razón de su derrota. — Eres un idiota muy singular, quizá en otras circunstancias me habrías agradado. Muy bien, cuidare de él, incluso permitiré que estés cerca por un tiempo, sin embargo no hay nada gratis en este mundo, a cambio... al terminar esto, quiero que te largues y no vuelvas a aparecerte ante mi vista o la de mi familia. Si rompes los lazos que tienes con Sakura, si aceptas mí trato, ese niño Saito, prometo que lo adoptare. Nada le faltara.

* * *

_Antes de empezar un viaje de venganza cava dos tumbas_

_**-Confucio**_

* * *

**Pov Shaoran**

La vida nunca fue fácil para él, pero sabía que aunque aquello le doliera como acero hirviendo en su pecho, tenía que hacerlo, que más daba tenerlos a su lado sino podía velar por su seguridad y salud. Ambos merecían algo mejor de lo que él podía ofrecerles. Mantendría sus palabras con Sakura, velaría por la felicidad de ella y de Saito, aunque eso implicara su propia desdicha — Me parece justo, acepto tus condiciones, me iré cuando atrapan a los malditos que han orquestado esta carnicería. Juro que no volverán a saber de mí. Pero hay algo más que debes saber, no solo de eso quería hablarte, necesito poner en tus manos lo último que queda en mi conciencia. Sé que al igual que yo, también eres consiente que Sakura estos últimos días se ha visto más débil de lo normal, eso se debe no solo al estrés... al parecer tiene un fuerte cáncer.

El Tsukishiro rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y lo tomó por la solada de la ropa, intentando asfixiarlo — ¡¿Que estás diciendo imbécil?! ¡¿Qué pretendes diciéndome semejante mentira?! ¡Si querías burlarte de mí, lo hubieras dicho desde un principio! ¡No tolerare una broma tan mezquina!

Resignado no opuso resistencia alguna, dejo que el agarre se intensificara en su cuello cortándole cada vez más el flujo del aire, sintiendo que aquello expiaría un poco de su culpa. Se merecía aquel maltrato, era un desgraciado por haber roto la promesa de mantener aquel secreto entre él y Sakura, pero las cosas no podían caminar de otra manera, ya no había tiempo. — Esta bien si quieres matarme, pero antes escucha... Ella misma me la dicho. Tienes que hacer que alguien la revise y la trate, tienes a los mejores médicos a tu disposición, ¿no es así? Aunque ella me ha dicho que no está por completo confirmado, la probabilidad es muy alta, no examinarla a tiempo sería una estupidez. Debes ayudarla...

El muchacho de a poco le soltó, sintiendo como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones — ¡Si me estas mintiendo te juro que te despellejare!

Gruñó mostrando sus colmillos, su paciencia era rebasada por el mar sensaciones que nacían desde lo profundo de su corazón, odio, furia, arrepentimiento, tristeza, coraje, resignación y dolor — Ojala fuera una maldita mentira, una estúpida alucinación o una macabra pesadilla, ¡pero la realidad nos golpea en la cara Tsukishiro! Yo acepto la mía, más vale que tú empieces a aceptar la tuya. Hay cosas que puedo y no puedo permitirme hacer. Créeme que en otras circunstancias te habría golpeado hasta dejarte irreconocible, maldito hijo de puta.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un puño golpear su rostro, tirándole al suelo con un fuerte estruendo. — ¡No te burles de mi imbécil!

El golpe le había cortado el parpado, por la herida una delgada línea carmesí ahora escurría lentamente, machando la visión de su ojo izquierdo con un rojo puro. Levantó su cabeza con esfuerzo. — Concuerdo completamente contigo Tsikushiro, soy un imbécil.

* * *

**~ o ~**

**Salsa magra en carne negra**

Su mente era un desconcierto, ¿en verdad había sido capaz de llegar a tanto? Era un monstruo

la cocina nunca había sido lo suyo, el róbalo se sofreía con un poco de cebolla y ajo

un ser despiadado que no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera la sangre

rica es la preparación cuando se mezcla con amor y empeño, los mejores recomiendan

no titubeo cuando el cuchillo había sido clavado en la rica carne fresca del animal

cuidado, es fácil arruinar el sabor del pescado que se fríe con mucha delicadeza esperando

el carmesí líquido no se quita con detergente, ¿verdad?, pero el fuego puede hacerle frente

ablandar con un martillo el músculo, las vísceras son retiradas y se deja el esqueleto vacío

calor, solo el calor puede ser eficiente, dorado por fuera, la consistencia queda limpia por dentro

al final con hierbas se oculta el olor, se sazona, metiéndose al horno en constancia

perdurara el temor a que se carbonice por completo su pureza, el delicado ente es cocido

la paciencia dará frutos, a nuestro platillo, un amargo sabor, altamente adictivo al paladar

ve despacio, más allá de lo que se ve, no hay nada peor que leer un libro mal escrito... un ser

confundido entre la conciencia de la inconsciente.

**~ o ~**

**|1|**

* * *

**Guest:** Buenas, Yue y Shaoran ahora están parados en un escenario delicado, quien sedera, quien se mantendrá firme? Tú lo has dicho mejor que nadie, Shaoran hará lo que sea por proteger a su familia :'v Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**ying-fa-ch:** Creo que se me paso la mano con él break time xD me descanse un buen rato, pero ya estoy de vuelta, en pedacitos pero de vuelta uwu Era justo que madre e hijo ya estuvieran juntos, por Zeus ya han pasado demasiado dolor, eso lo sabe bien Shaoran, él que vela por la seguridad de su familia TwT con los niños abra que ver la reacción ante su pronto encuentro :'3 Nos andamos leyendo, cuidaos mucho uwu

**Yi Jie-san:** Sep, el encuentro entre los infantes es inminente la pregunta a hacer es ¿Cómo reaccionara Kei al saber de su nuevo hermano? Sakura ha sufrido demasiado, solo quiere a sus bebes y que la dejen en paz, joder porque es tan difícil? Muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos pronto :3

**Pepsipez:** Creo que el anterior capitulo fue dulce :'3 no se si empalagoso, pero debía sentirse cálido y reconfortante. Sé que entre todo, lo deseable es que ambos hermanos se llevaran bien, ¿pero qué tan probable seria? Creo que con Saito no habría muchas dudas, pero con Kei... es cierto que aún hay muchas cosas por explicar y ya quedan pocos capítulos, pero confía en mi xD en fin leeré con más cuidado, es que esa noche tenía sueño y pues a alv, creo que no veía bien xD te mando muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Liz Padilla:** El fic tiene una naturaleza complicada, pero como dicen los grandes no importa como nace, sino como muere uwu Entre los hermanos se esperaría que ambos pudieran llevarse bien, ¿pero podrá ser que las circunstancias lo permitan? Shaoran es todo un primor uwu Muchas gracias por el apoyo, te envio emociones positivas y nos leemos proto.

Ya sé que es un capitulo raro, más raro de lo normal, pero dejen que lo que existe por defecto hable del trabajo más que mis propias palabras, ahí está. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a todos ustedes (incluyendo los fantasmones), no saben lo feliz que soy cuando veo su apoyo y sus lindas opiniones en los review, así que no olviden dejarme unas palabras xD ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final y espero que los terminemos todos juntos de la mejor manera. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


End file.
